All We Need
by PinkLady12
Summary: From the moment he met Evelyn Sinclair King, Sirius Black knew that there was something about her. He didn't know if it was her blue eyes, her platinum blonde hair, her smile, her attitude or her radiating aura. But there was more than to Evelyn than Sirius expected. So much more.(SLOW BURN)
1. Hogwarts Or Ilvermorny?

_**You know sometimes it takes you one school Halloween costume to pull you back in Harry Potter fandom and read all the books and watch the movies again, then decide to write a fanfiction about it.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORY.**_

* * *

Evelyn was sitting in the living room holding two envelopes in her hands. Two envelopes that decided her future but brought a hard decision to thought that she was too young to think about this decision but her parents had decided that the choice was hers and for her it was too difficult.

She opened the Ilvermorny envelope and read the letter in it.

 _Ilvermorny, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Agilbert Fontaine_

 _Dear Miss Sinclair King,_

 _We are delighted to inform that you are invited to study magic in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States of America._

 _In the other page of letter, we have written to you a list of necessary books and equipment for your school year term begins in September 1st. We will wait for your decision until July 31st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucah King._

She read her father's name a few times not even bothering to look at the list on the other page.

Her father was a teacher in Ilvermorny. He taught Defense Against The Dark Arts for years now in Ilvermorny and he was deputy headmaster of the famous American school.

She knew all about Ilvermorny. How it was founded, the story behind the founder whose name had been Isolt and how it came to be one of the best schools of magic.

 _But not the best._

Because the best one was Hogwarts. The school her mother had attended with rich history and better teachers. She knew all about Hogwarts and how it was the safest school of all schools of magic.

"You got your letters?" She turned her head to see her childhood best friend, Don Bailey. He sat next to her and saw that she hadn't opened the Hogwarts letter. "So, are you joining me in Hogwarts?" Don asked his brown eyes showing a little fear. He was doubting that she would go to Ilvermorny.

"I don't know, Don." She responded as she looked at her best friend. "My father is a teacher in Ilvermorny, the school is quite good and I would not have to face my cousins every day."

"There is a but there, isn't there?" He asked her and she gave him a curt nod in response.

"You are the but." Her confession made him smile a little. "I can't think of spending more than nine months away from you."

"You spend six months away from me when you go to America." He pointed out and she let out a sigh. She pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Come to Hogwarts, Evelyn."

"What if we both attend Hogwarts and we end up in different houses?" Evelyn asked and Don snorted a little before speaking to her.

"Look, we don't know what houses we would be sorte-"

"Well, I know for a fact you won't be getting into Hufflepuff because you are not patient at all." He gasped in mockery making Evelyn laugh a little.

"And you won't be joining Gryffindor because you are too much afraid of bats." Don teased her earning a nudge to the ribs by her.

There was silence between the two friends before Don spoke once again picking up the envelopes. "Your decision is yours, Eve. You need to decide soon because the end of July is almost a month away."

Evelyn didn't say anything as she looked at the envelopes again.

* * *

"Eve, will you help me set out of the table?" Her mother asked as Evelyn was changing the channels on the TV.

Even though Evelyn was a pureblood like both of her parents, they had decided to show her the muggle world as her father had married a muggle woman ans she had two half blood siblings.

"Where is dad coming?" Evelyn asked as she turned to look at her beautiful tall mother. Her mother was only 33 years old but she was still the most beautiful woman Evelyn had ever seen.

She had long blonde hair that Evelyn had inherited from her, green eyes that were the color of green apples which Evelyn didn't inherit from her, a heart shaped face with high cheeks and full lips. Her whole look was matched with a sweet smile and a kind personality.

"In half an hour." She responded and Evelyn said nothing else as they put down the plates.

Evelyn was nervous. She had made her decision but she was still nervous how she was going to tell her parents.

"Eve, are you alright?" Evelyn heard her mother's voice and she looked up to meet her mother's green eyes.

"Just tired." The girl responded but her mother didn't seem to believe her at all.

"It's your choice, Eve. Your father and I won't resent on you and your decision." Evelyn wasn't assured by her mother's words because she knew that her father wouldn't be happy with her decision.

He always pushed her to Ilvermony direction and he had even taken her to it a few times. He wanted her to attend the school but Evelyn didn't want to.

Just then a green light came from the fireplace and Evelyn turned to see her father come out of it covered in dust and a little Floo powder. He shook the powder off and turned to look at her

"Happy birthday, munchkin." He said to her with open arms and she moved to hug her father. He wrapped his big arms around her and pulled her closer.

Evelyn looked up at her father's clear blue eyes that she had inherited from him.

"How does eleven feel like?" Her father asked as they pulled away from the embrace.

"Slightly more matured." Evelyn joked earning a snort from her father. He then looked up to see her mother who was with the table.

"Hi, Rose." He said with a smile to her mother who only offered him a little smile in return.

They all took their seats on the table. Evelyn in the middle of her parents like she had been all her life. She always got uncomfortable in times like this considering there was still resentment in her parent's relationship.

Her parents had met in 1958 in Ilvermorny as her mother Rose was sent by the Ministry of Magic to look at the school as her mother worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had gone to inspect the education and had met her father who was a teacher at that time.

Evelyn never got the rest of the story but she guessed it ended up with a heartbreak in her mother's part considering her father was happily married and had kids with that woman.

"So Evelyn, have you decided about your school?" Her father asked as they were eating dinner and Evelyn gave him a nod but she didn't stop eating.

"I did, dad." Evelyn said as she avoided eye contact with both of her parents

"And?" Her mother pressed making Evelyn look at her parents with a little bit hesitation.

"I decided to go to Hogwarts." She waited for a reaction from both of her parents bit she only got it from her father.

"Hogwarts? Why Hogwarts?" Her father seemed to be disappointed in her decision while her mother was not showing any emotion in her face.

"Because I want to." She told him looking at her father straight in the eye, her position unwavering which made her mother smile in secret. "Because I would fit better there than in Ilvermorny."

"You don't have estranged cousins in Ilvermorny." Evelyn knew that her father was right about that as her mother had been disowned by her family after she gave birth to Evelyn and since that day she hadn't spoken with her family. "There is no chance of you ending up in a horrible house when you can turn to-."

"A Horrible person." Her mother Rose spoke as she turned to look at the father of her child. "I got sorted in Slytherin and I didn't become a horrible person. Slytherins are known for being ambitious, cunning and resourceful and one of the greatest wizards was in Slytherin."

"I don't want my daughter to socialize with that lot." Evelyn in that moment wanted nothing more than for the earth to swallow her whole because she knew what was going to happen next.

"I was that lot in Hogwarts, Lucah." Her mother's voice had gone an octave higher making Evelyn wince a little.

"You did show that you were that lot when I first met you, Rosemarie." The use of her mother's full first name was just an invitation for a fight.

Evelyn looked up to meet her mother's eyes and when she did, her mother's anger was replaced with guilt as her and Lucah were fighting on front of their daughter.

"Evelyn made her decision, she chose to go to Hogwarts." In that moment, Evelyn wanted to hug her mother but she didn't. She only gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Then I have to get 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' by Newt Scamander." She told her mother as they were in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Evelyn was holding the list of equipment and books for her first year in the Hogwarts.

"Here is your last book." Rose had found the book for her daughter and Evelyn looked at the books in complete awe. "God, you are so much like your father when it comes to books." They moved to pay for the books and then got out of it.

"Now, we are going to Ollivander's." Evelyn almost squealed on delight at the thought of her having a wand.

"How would he know what wand to give me?" Evelyn asked as they made their way to the shop.

"It takes a lot of year to know and he doesn't always give you the right one for the first time." Her mother explained before entering the shop.

Evelyn took a deep breath as she looked at the old and dusty shop which was filled with boxes and shelves.

"Ah Rosemarie Sinclair, a Beech wood with Dragon heartstring, nine inches and not flexible." Evelyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise of how the man could remember the wand that her mother possessed. A wand he had given her 22 years ago.

"You remember her wand?" Evelyn asked as she took a step towards the man who was behind the counter.

"Every wand that I gave in my lifetime I remember." The man responded to her and Evelyn couldn't help but look at the man in amazement. "I presume your daughter?" Rose gave the man a nod and Ollivander studied a wide eyed Evelyn as she looked around the shop.

"I know what wand would fit you." He walked away from them and Evelyn looked at her mother in excitement before Ollivander entered the room.

"A Walnut wood wand with a dragon heartstring and eleven inches long' with a little flexibility." Ollivander pulled the wand out and gave it to Evelyn. The girl looked at the wand and took it but it felt to her like she was using a piece of wood, not the wand that she was going to carry all of her life.

"Flick it." Ollivander told her and Evelyn did so which resulted in some boxes falling from their place. "Seems I got it wrong."

Evelyn gave the wand back and the man put it in its box before moving to get another one. He came with another box and this time he seemed more confidence about the wand.

"Cypress wood with Unicorn hair, fourteen inches and a half with an unyielding flexibility." As soon as Evelyn touched the wand, she felt some sort of connection with the wand and in that moment she knew that this was the wand for her.

"This is the one." She muttered as she examined the wand with wide eyes.

"In that case, you're going to grow up to be a hero my dear." Evelyn smiled at the words of the man but her mother frowned as she started to think what the old man really was saying.

* * *

Evelyn now was on the store of the Bailey family called 'Star Gazer' which sold telescopes and various books about astronomy.

"You got a Cypress wand? I got a Rowan one." Don looked at one of the telescopes in total fascination.

He had always loved astronomy and sometimes it got annoyed of how much he talked about stars, planets, satellites etc.

"Do you want to buy a telescope?" He asked her and Evelyn shook her head in reply.

"No because mum went to get me a ca. A black kitten in truth." He grimaced at her words before looking at her.

"Black cats bring bad luck according to Phineas." Don told her but Evelyn didn't seem to care what her best friend said.

"I don't care and I always wanted an animal. I'm going to name her Sabrina like the witch from Archie Comics."

"What is Archie Comics?" Unlike Evelyn, Don wasn't familiar with the muggle world and sometimes he didn't understand many things Evelyn said.

"I'll bring some in Hogwarts and you can read them. Anna told me about it, the last time I went at Dad's." Anna was Evelyn's half sister who was only two years younger than her but again the two girls got along quite well and Evelyn got along well with Samuel who was 6 years younger than her.

Don was about to say something when the door opened to reveal a beautiful dark haired woman with grey eyes and a boy who was looking down at the ground with black hair.

The way the woman looked at the shop gave Evelyn a shiver but she ignored it as she turned to look at the boy who was still looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Since when do children work in a telescope shop?" The woman asked annoyance in her tone as she looked down at Evelyn and Don.

"Sorry, ma'am." Don's father Julian came from the back of the shop and looked at the woman who narrowed her eyes at him. "With what can I help you?"

"I want you to find me the best telescope you have." The woman said but before Julian could move the boy spoke.

"I don't want a telescope, mother." Even when he spoke, the boy kept his eyes on the ground.

"Keep your head straight, Sirius." The boy finally looked at the other people, his eyes wandering the whole store. "And we are getting you the best telescope. Period."

The boy didn't say anything else just nodded his head and Evelyn looked away thinking that her new wand was more impressive.

She noted that the woman and the boy followed Don's father while her and Don stayed in their place.

"She seemed mean." Don whispered in her ear and she nodded her head in agreement. Just then the door opened and her mother entered with a cage.

"You got it!" Evelyn exclaimed in delight as both her and Don turned to look at the cat. Evelyn opened the cage to see a small black kitten with green eyes. "She is adorable." She picked up the kitten who was looking at Evelyn with its green eyes.

"Rosemarie Sinclair." The woman who had entered the store before came towards their direction while her son was behind her, his attention was directed to Evelyn and her cat.

"Walburga Black, how are you?" Her mother asked with a smile that Evelyn knew from her experience was fake.

"Good." The woman that her mother called Walburga said in a cold voice before her eyes met Evelyn's. "This must be your daughter." The way the woman looked Evelyn made her feel so small like she was some sort of a fly around them. "Your bastard daughter to be correct."

The pregnant pause that filled the room after what Walburga said wasn't a good sign and it made Evelyn realize that what Walburga said was an insult.

"How dare you call my child that?!" Her mother spat to the woman who was clearly older than her.

"It's the truth Rosemarie. She's a bastard." Evelyn was so lost in that moment and she looked to her mother who had her lips curled up in a snarl.

"Come on, Evelyn!" Her mother clutched the cage she was holding. "We need to buy your robes." Evelyn put her kitten in the cage and took her stuff.

Her mother didn't even bother saying a goodbye to Don or his father as they walked out of the store in hurry.

Evelyn could see that her mother was angry and she was holding back her emotions as they passed the stores of Diagon Alley.

"What does that word mean mum?" Evelyn's voice was a whisper but her mother heard her clearly.

"It's a bad word that you should never use, darling." Her mother explained to her as they stopped in front of a shop.

"Am I a bastard?" Evelyn asked with a hushed voice and her mother knelt in front of her.

"Don't listen to that woman, Eve. She's a mean woman like most of all the Blacks and she doesn't even know you to say those words." Evelyn could see that her mother was close to tears making her warp her arms around her.

"I love you, mummy." Evelyn whispered in her mother's ear as her arms wrapped her arms around Evelyn.

"I love you too." As soon as her mother said that, Evelyn looked up to see Walburga and her son leave the store of her best friend. She looked at them closely and wondered how far did the apple fall from the tree.

* * *

 _ **I have posted and reposted this story in this website more than two times but always deleted it. I have no idea why but I did it. I decided to post it again and not delete it this time. The story is also published in Quotev but there I have posted 95 chapters. If you want to read it, go ahead. The story is also named All We Need and my name there is still PinkLady12.**_


	2. It's Just The Beginning

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORY.**_

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was already on its way to the magical school known as Hogwarts and Evelyn was sitting in a compartment with her best friend Don who was munching on some chocolate frogs.

She was nervous. Nervous about the sorting ceremony. Nervous that she would get into Slytherin.

It wasn't like she hated Slytherin or thought that all the students from the house were bad. She didn't want to be there because she knew she had cousins in Slytherins.

Cousins who she had never met but knew that they resented her and her mother.

"Why are you looking from the window so dramatically?" Evelyn was pulled from her thoughts by Don who had finished his sweets.

"Nothing. Just nervous." Evelyn responded as she moved to get a Liquorice Wand from the things they got from the trolley.

"I can't wait for Astronomy." Don admitted as Evelyn bit on her sweet while looking at him. "Father told me that if I got good grades, I can even apply to become a teacher in the future."

"I think you might just be the only person who is exciting for Astronomy." Evelyn pointed out and Don gave her a scoff as a response to her words.

"What are you excited about then?" Don got a shrug as an answer from Emily who was biting her Liquorice Wand hard. "Probably the books of the library."

"Like you aren't excited to read all the books of astronomy in the library." Evelyn said and her friend didn't say anything.

Just then the door of the compartment slid revealing Don's other brother Gared and a beautiful dark haired girl who was laughing at something Gared said.

"Little brother and his little friend." Evelyn squinted her nose at Gared who pulled the girl with him inside the compartment. Evelyn then noticed the school uniform and the red and yellow tie the girl was wearing. "We are joining you because there are no seats left in other compartments."

Don was about to tell his brother to leave but Evelyn spoke first. "You're in Gryffindor." The girl turned to look at Evelyn with grey eyes. "Is it a good house?"

"The best one of all of them." The girl responded to her earning a scoff from Gared who was in Ravenclaw. "I'm Hera."

"Like the Greek goddess?" Don asked and the girl nodded her head at his question. "I am Don and that is Evelyn." The eleven year old boy motioned to Evelyn.

"What houses do you think you two would get sorted in?" Hera asked but the younger ones in the compartment weren't the ones to answer.

"Don here is would probably be in Ravenclaw while Evie here is a real mystery." Gared turn to smile at Evelyn but the blonde girl only got more nervous of the whole sorting ceremony.

"Why is that?" Hera asked and Gared was about to respond but the girl he had brought with him stopped him

"I'm asking Evelyn."

"My mother was a Slytherin." Evelyn stopped to see Hera's reaction and it was the one she expected. Total repulsion. "And my father was a Thunderbird." A frown was replaced on the brunette's face as she spoke. "A house in Ilvermorny."

"Your father is an American?" Evelyn nodded her head. "That is why your British accent isn't so distinctive."

"Evelyn here is our All American girl." Gared joked but Hera didn't get what the boy meant with his words.

"Either way, Thunderbirds represent the soul and favor adventures." Evelyn continued as Hera listened intently at what Evelyn was saying.

"You will probably get sorted into Gryffindor because we are known to love adventures. And we are the best house in Hogwarts." Evelyn wanted to correct the girl in fifth year to say that Thunderbirds were more like Slytherins but the scoffs that Hera received from the Bailey brothers prevented

"Ravenclaw is the best. End of discussion." The older one commented which turned into an argument between Gared and Hera about which house was the best while Don started to eat the sweets and Evelyn was just waiting their arrival in Hogwarts.

* * *

Hogwarts was a grand castle with tall towers which led to many stairs and Evelyn didn't like that many stairs at all. The first years had been separated by the other years and they had been taken into boats by a very tall man with long black hair and a thick beard called Hagrid.

Evelyn had shared a boat with Don and two other boys. A skinny boy who had light brown hair and green eyes whose name was Remus and a slight chubby one with blue eyes and blonde hair whose name Evelyn didn't get because he was really shy.

All the first years now were standing behind the closed doors of the Great Hall and Evelyn turned to look at Don who was looking rather bored.

"Why are you so relaxed?" She asked as she looked around the place spotting a familiar face in the crowd. The boy at Don's family store who had a nightmare for a mother but her eyes didn't stand on him for long.

"Because unlike you, I don't care in what house I'm sorted." Don responded and Evelyn let a tiring sight and then noticed a woman with black hair and green eyes walk towards them. The woman was wearing a dark green dress robe and a pointed hat.

"That's Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor." She heard a girl with dark skin and curly hair say.

The witch in front of them cleared her throat making everyone turn to look at her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said to all of them as she looked at each one of them. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." Evelyn could feel her heart almost beat out of her chest as she mentioned the sorting ceremony. "They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Evelyn shivered a little causing Don to glance at her for a second. "Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The woman walked away from them and Evelyn watched as she left the students.

"I'm so getting in Gryffindor!" A boy with messy dark hair and glassed exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him.

"Is that the boy from my store?" Don asked and then Evelyn noticed that Sirius was standing next to the boy with glasses.

"Yes, he is." She responded as she turned to look away from him only to see a shy girl with brown skin and dark brown hair stand there alone. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking down.

* * *

Somehow Evelyn felt bad of the girl who looked lonely and she was about to tell Don to talk to her when another girl approached the quiet girl. This one had a big smile on her face and green eyes matched with the darkest hair she had ever seen in the person. The two girls began to chat with each other and Evelyn didn't move from her place.

"We're ready for you now." The professor came and lead them two big doors which opened to reveal a grand hall filled with students who were sitting in four long tables. Evelyn saw the flag of Slytherin with a snake and with their usual color which were green and silver, then the Hufflepuff one with a badger with yellow and black colors, the Gryffindor with a lion which was associated with red and gold and in last came Ravenclaw with an eagle and the house colors which were bronze and blue.

She noticed Gared in the Ravenclaw table and Hera in the Gryffindor one who gave her a smile.

As she walked to the front of the place, she could feel eyes on her which made her turn to her left to see a boy with blonde and green eyes narrowing her eyes at her.

Evelyn then realized that it was her cousin Cain looking at her which made her shudder.

"Look at the ceiling." Don nudged and Evelyn looked up to see the ceiling which looked like the night sky filled with stars because Evelyn was facing the sky and some floating candles but then she remembered reading that it was bewitched to look that way.

They stopped in the front of the teacher's table and Evelyn gave a long look to each teacher before her eyes landed to the head of the table where the headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting.

"Right, will you wait along here, please? Now, we begin,Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall told them as the headmaster rose from his seat. The whole hall went silent with the rise of the old man.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for the previous students and welcome to Hogwarts for the first years. Before the sorting ceremony begins, I would like to say a few words. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students and that there is a curfew of being out of dormitories which would lead to points being lost for the house but also detention for the student who is caught." Evelyn looked at Don but the boy was too busy still looking at the sky. "Thank you."

After the headmaster finished his speech, McGonagall came with an old hat on her hands. She placed the hat on the stool and Evelyn waited for the hat to speak.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

After the Sorting Hat finished the song, it got a few cheers and claps from the rest of the students in hall.

McGonagall picked the hat up and looked down at the parchment she was holding.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Proffessor McGonagall explained as she turned to look at the first name on the list.

"Alastair, Sierra" A dirty blonde girl walked to towards the stool and sat on it before McGonagall put the old hat on her head.

Evelyn couldn't believe what she saw when the sorting hat opened his eyes and began to speak.

The hat stood silent for a second before speaking the name of the house. "SLYTHERIN!" The house erupted in cheers and Evelyn noticed that the girl wasn't surprised with the pick as she made her way to the Slytherin table.

It passed a few minutes before McGonagall called a name too familiar with Evelyn. "Bailey, Don."

Don walked to the stool and sat on it still looking quite calm and Evelyn waited for the decision of the hat. "RAVENCLAW!"

Don smiled immediately and Evelyn heard cheers come from the Ravenclaw table and some whistles from Gared and his friends. Dan gave her a small smile as he went to sit with the rest of Ravenclaws.

"Black, Sirius." Evelyn saw at the boy with dark hair and dark grey eyes walked towards the hat. He seemed a little bit nervous as the hat was placed on his head.

They waited for a minute for the hat to decide what house the boy was being sorted. But soon the hat called "Gryffindor!" Many people were shocked but Sirius didn't seem shocked. He seemed happy, happy that the house had sorted him in Gryffindor.

She only wished she would be that lucky to get into a house that wasn't Slytherin.

"Which house are you hoping to get in?" A girl whispered to her and Evelyn turn to see the dark skinned girl who had talked about McGonagall before.

"I don't know." Evelyn said as she didn't want to say anything wrong about the houses to the girl. "My mother was in Slytherin. You?"

"My parents weren't in any house because I'm muggleborn but I'm just hoping that I would meet some good friends in whatever house I'm sorted." The girl responded to Evelyn's short question and Evelyn wondered how the girl knew McGonagall.

"How did you know who professor McGonagall was?" Evelyn ignored someone being sorted into Slytherin as she started to have a chat with the girl next to her.

"She came into my house to tell me and my parents that I was a witch." The girl explained.

"Hurkle, Diana." The girl's head snapped to the direction of the hat and she walked up to it with a little pep in her walk. The hat was place to her and Evelyn noticed the girl take a deep breath.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat announced to everyone and the girl smile before walking to the tables of Ravenclaws who were cheering. Evelyn saw Diana take a seat in front of Don.

A few names were mentioned before McGonagall spoke a name that at first it didn't give any interest to Evelyn but she changed her mind when she saw the person. "Lee, Christina."

The girl who had approached the shy girl in the corridor walked up to the hat and sat on the stool. The hat stopped to think before sorting the girl to Ravenclaw. The table erupted in cheers as the girl walked towards it.

Evelyn waited for her name to be called growing more nervous by the second as many people were placed in the houses.

"Sinclair, Elena." Evelyn looked up to see a girl who was standing not so far way from her walk towards the hat. Evelyn frowned as she watched the girl with light brown hair sit on the hat.

When Elena looked up did Evelyn see the trademark green eyes that belonged to the Sinclair family that her mother had. The girl looked at Evelyn for a split second before looking away.

"Slytherin." The hat called and Evelyn saw her cousin walk to the Slytherin table. Elena was smiling but she totally ignored Cain who was talking to some boy.

"Sinclair King, Evelyn." Professor McGonagall called her name making the girl jump from her place hitting a boy behind her.

"Sorry." She apologized before walking to the sorting hat trying to remain calm. She sat on the stool and looked straight at the Great Hall. "Be calm." She whispered to herself when she noticed that her palms had started to get sweaty.

"Ah," The Sorting Hat began to talk making Evelyn look up to him. "Another Sinclair, I see. A daughter of Slytherin that's for sure." Evelyn frowned at the hat's last words but she chose to remain calm. "There is ambition there. A lot of it but there are many things that would make you perfect for..." In Evelyn's mind those seconds lasted like hours as she waited for the sorting hat to place in a house. "Ravenclaw!"

Immediately, Evelyn smiled as she heard the cheers and the whistles from Gared, Don and some of Gared's friends. She felt a relief as she got up from the seat and moved on the Ravenclaw table. She sat next to Don who had the biggest grin on his face.

"See, there was nothing to worry about." He told her and Evelyn smiled at him as she pushed a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Snape, Severus." McGonagall called and a boy with dark greasy hair walked towards the hat.

"Someone needs to introduce that boy to shampoo." Don joked making Evelyn nudge and Diana and Christina laugh. "What? I'm right."

Evelyn heard the hat sort him into Slytherin as she looked at Christina and Diana.

"I'm so hungry." Christina admitted making the other three laugh at her words.

"Me too." Evelyn admitted as she heard the name 'Gabriela Suarez' being called.

"I read the feasts here are magical." Diana added and Don nodded his head at her as in to say she was right.

"My brother told me about how good it is. You have various types of foods." Don told the girls but their chat ended rather quickly when someone else was sorted into Ravenclaw.

They all looked up to see the shy girl walk towards them, her head hanging low but Christina offered her a smile but the girl gave just a hint of a smile.

Soon after, the sorting ceremony ended and the table was filled with various kind of food. Evelyn was eating her chicken wing as she talked to the Ravenclaws around her.

"Both of my parents are muggles." Diana explained to the people around her as they listened to her as she spoke. "My father is a lawyer while my mother is a teacher. How about you Christina?"

"Mum works in the Ministry of Magic in Japan while my father is a Quidditich player." Christina explained as she ate her pie.

"Wait, are you related to Jack Lee?" Don asked as he was a big Quidditch fan and Christina waited go swallow before speaking.

"My father is Jack Lee." Everyone was surprised by the news that Christina had just given.

"How come you are not in Mahoutokoro as your father plays for Japan and your mum works in Japan?" Don asked her and Christina turned to look at him.

"My father moved in Britain when he was seventeen and went to Hogwarts in his last year. He liked Hogwarts and Britain so much that he decided to live here for awhile before going back in Japan. We come here quite often as we have a house in London and my aunt lives here. He told me to choose between Mahoutokoro and Hogwarts. As you can see I choose Hogwarts." Christina explained to them and Evelyn knew she had something in common with the dark haired girl.

"My mother was in Hogwarts and my father studied and teaches now in Ilvermorny but I chose to be in Hogwarts for the same reason." Evelyn explained to the girls in front of her.

"And because of me too, Eve." Don added with his mouth full and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Because of Don too, of course." She gave him a smile before turning to look at Gabriela who hadn't spoke any word. "How about you Gabriela?"

The girl looked up as she felt the eyes on her making her blush a little. "Both of my parents are half bloods."

"Does that make you a pure blood?" Diana asked making the rest of the table laugh at her question even Gabriela.

"No, purebloods are only when both parents of the kid are purebloods." Evelyn explained to her and Diana nodded her head in understanding.

It seemed like the chatter didn't die between the five of them as they ate in the magical feast and laughed at a few silly stories they shared with each other.

* * *

"First years of Ravenclaw, follow me." The prefect called Selwyn leaded them to the Ravenclaw towers. As they walked up the stairs, they noticed them moving around the place.

"Whose bloody idea was to make moving staircases?" Diana asked as she walked beside Evelyn towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Evelyn responded to her new friend who groaned a little.

"I prefer lifts." Diana commented making Evelyn let out a laugh before humming a little.

"Me too." Diana was surprised as she did not expect Evelyn to know what lifts were.

"You know what lifts are?" Diana asked and Evelyn nodded her head as an answer. "How is that possible? Because the girls on the train didn't even know what television is?"

"My father married a muggle woman names Theresa and I have half blood siblings called Anna and Samuel." Evelyn explained as they moved to another staircase.

"Your parents divorced?" Diana asked and Evelyn could feel the sincere sympathy in the girl's voice.

"No. They never got married." Evelyn gave a short reply not wanting to give in about her parents' relationship. By the look on Diana's face, Evelyn had confused her but she didn't have time to explain anything as they were standing before a door with a bronze knocker in form of an eagle.

"Before you enter the Ravenclaw common room, you need to answer the riddle which is given by the eagle knocker. The riddle will be changed quite a few times during the school year." Selwyn explained to the first years. "If you get it wrong, someone near you has to answer it or you have to wait for the person. Understood?" Everyone mumbled a yes and Selwyn turned around to knock on the door.

 _"I go up but never come down. What am I?"_ The knocker talked surprising every first year.

"Mhhm." Selwyn wondered making everyone wonder what was he doing. "I have no idea." He then turned to look at the first years like he was ashamed a little. "Does anyone have an idea?"

A hand was raised and Evelyn saw that it was her own best friend raising it. Selwyn motioned with his head that Don could speak and so he did. "Age." The door opened revealing the Ravenclaw common room.

Evelyn was amazed of how beautiful the common room was as she looked around. The room was big, circular with arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks that looked so enchanting with the stars outside in the night sky.

Under them was a midnight blue carpet which reflected on the ceiling making it look like there was no ceiling but only a starry night.

They were a few chairs, tables and sofas around the place. A globe stood n the side of the room and a few feet away was a fireplace which was turned off. Behind the fireplace, Evelyn then saw a some sort of big spacious place with many books and desks and chairs making it look like a library.

In the left stood the marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Between the statue were two different pair of stairs which lead to the dormitories.

"Professor Flitwick gave me assigned names for dormitories." Selwyn announced and Evelyn couldn't wait to get some sleep. "Girls, first. Mortice Mabel." He called and a redheaded girl walked towards him. "Emily Samson. Loraine York. Jenna O'Malley." The four girl were escorted to their dorm room by the girl prefect of the house.

"Christina Lee, Diana Hurkle, Evelyn Sinclair King and Gabriela Suarez." Evelyn was about to squeal happy that she got into the room with the girls that she talked in the feast.

The prefect whose name was Claire escorted them to their dorm.

The dorm was big and decorated in two colors which were blue and bronze like the colors of the house. Beds stood in nooks in the wall where they stuck out from the window. Each bed had a window over it which led to a fantastic view of the outdoors of the castle. The nook where the bed sat had heavy blue curtains that could block the whole bed.

Next to each nook, a wardrobe stood on one side while a desk on the other side.

"This is awesome!" Evelyn exclaimed as she looked at the dorm.

Their dorm was painted white but there were blue and bronze details in the room like the curtains, the bed sheets, the carpets and even the wood of their beds frame was colored bronze.

"The dorm looks really good." Diana commented and they heard something meowing and Evelyn knew it was her black kitten Sabrina.

"Sabrina." She moved to open the cage and picked up the little kitten.

"Weird name for a cat." Christina commented as she walked closer to get a better look.

"It's the name of a witch in a muggle comic series called Archie comics." Evelyn explained to Christina who seemed to get even more confused.

"How come I never heard of it?" Diana asked as she walked closer to them to take a better look at Sabrina.

"It's more famous in America." Evelyn explained and then she let Sabrina down who hurried to Gabriela who was still looking at the room.

The kitten walked slowly towards her resting her head on Gabriela's ankle. "She likes you." Evelyn told the shy girl who smiled at the black kitten.

"I like her too." Gabriela picked the little kitten and started to pet it while Evelyn turned to look at the lake and the Forbidden Forest.

Evelyn knew that it was just the beginning of a long journey in Hogwarts and she somehow knew she was going to be good friends with the girls in her dorm room.


	3. First Impressions Always Matter

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (ALL THE RIGHTS GO TO OUR QUEEN J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS) BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

It was the first day of the school year and the blonde little girl was eating breakfast with her four roommates. The breakfast was less impressive than dinner but it was rather delicious for the little girls.

"What class do we have first?" Christina asked with her mouth full making Gabriela and Diana wince a little while Evelyn moved to look at the schedule.

"Herbology with Slytherins." Evelyn read as she remembered her cousin Elena being sorted into Slytherin.

"Is that Elena girl your cousin?" Diana asked and Evelyn nodded her head a little before speaking to her. "How is she like?"

"I don't know. I've never met her." Evelyn admitted to her friends who all frowned at her as she started to turn red.

"I can believe you didn't wait for me." She heard Don say and Evelyn was thankful that he decided to sit next to her at that moment.

"I guessed you would come with the boys." Evelyn pointed out to Henrik, Carter and Edrick who were in the same dorm room with Don. "I'm sorry."

"Next time, you'll wait right?" She nodded her head at him and then they all turned to eat their breakfast. Evelyn's eyes moved to the Slytherin table where Elena was seated with a book in front of her.

Elena didn't look that much of a Sinclair as her brother or even Evelyn looked like. Elena didn't have the blonde hair, the high cheekbones and her eyes were hid by her bangs. Maybe Elena was a Sinclair deep down, Evelyn couldn't know that.

Evelyn moved her eyes as she noticed Cain walk towards the table with his friends. Cain was five years older than her and his own sister. He seemed to always have a smile in his face until he cast a look towards Evelyn and then that smile would turn into a frown that she didn't like.

"Evelyn, why are you not eating your food?" Diana asked pulling the blonde girl out of her thoughts and turn to look at her friends.

The blonde didn't say anything as she continued eating her food but she could feel the gazes of her fellow Ravenclaws but she didn't voice it.

After they were done with their food, they all got up to walk to Herbology together. A couple of first year Slytherins walking behind them.

"Is that your cousin, Elena?" Evelyn heard a voice that she didn't know who it belonged to.

"Yes, Joanna." Elena responded to her and then she heard Joanna let out a laugh.

"She looks more like a Sinclair than you do and she is a bastard." The grip that Evelyn had in her books tightened as it was the third time she had heard someone call her bastard. Her mother didn't tell her what that word meant but somehow Evelyn was a bastard and it was nothing to be proud of.

"Ignore them." Don whispered to her reassuring but Evelyn was more worried if her new friends had heard what she did.

She hoped that she didn't.

They all walked to the Greenhouse and Ravenclaws went to one side of the table while the Slytherins to the other side. According to Don, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were more closer to each other than with other houses and Evelyn wondered if she was going to be friend with someone from this house but the chances were not big as the house was practically ruled by Cain and his friends.

"Welcome first years to your first Herbology lesson and I'm your professor Pomona Sprout." The Herbology professor had a kind aura next to her which made Evelyn feel more comfortable as plants weren't her favorite thing to study. "Today we are going to learn about this plant." The professor placed a vase and there was a bush in it with spikes all around it. "Can someone tell me which plant is this?"

Evelyn pursued her lips as she tried to think why it sounded so familiar to her. She had read about it in 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'. She raised her hand as soon as she remembered. "Yes, Miss Sinclair King?"

"They are called Spiky Bushes." Evelyn said confidently as she looked at her professor who motioned for her to continue. "They can shoot their spikes at humans but we are quite safe if we stay far away or use Fire-Making spell."

"Good, Miss Sinclair King. Ten points to Ravenclaw." Professor Sprout announced and the whole Ravenclaws cheered in happiness while Evelyn was smiling as she looked down at her. She just had earned ten points for her house and she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

"Good job, Eve." Don told her and Evelyn smiled at him before she turned her head to the Slytherin side where Elena was looking at her but there was no glare, it was just a curious look.

That eased Evelyn's feelings of the whole thing and she turned around as Professor Sprout began to explain more things about the Spiky Bushes.

* * *

Potions with Hufflepuffs was the second period that day for the first year Ravenclaws and Evelyn was nervous about this subject because her mother had been the best one of her year.

Her mother Rose had been Slughorn's favorite and an honorary member of the Slug Club. So, Evelyn felt like she shouldn't embarrass her mother in this particular subject of her life.

Slughorn said that they could choose their partners and Evelyn ended up having Gabriela as her lab partner as Don wanted to sit with Edrick while Diana sat with Christina.

"My name is Horace Slughorn. There will be no needs of wands or spells in this class, expect when there is a small fire of course." Slughorn said and his whole class let out a small laugh. "You only need ingredients, a cauldron, 'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger and of course a parchment and quill."

Evelyn looked to see that she had gotten everything that the professor was talking about and so did Gabriela.

The little blonde looked at the oval class and she thought it was rather small for a classroom but somehowit fit the subject.

"Now can anyone tell me what kind of a plant is this." Professor Slughorn was holding a plant with violet leaves and Evelyn tried to think what it was.

She got nothing.

"You in the back." Professor Slughorn motioned to a boy in Hufflepuff who had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall for his age and Evelyn would have guessed that he was a second year or third, not a first like her.

"It's called Aconite but is also known as Monkshood and Wolfsbane." The boy answered to the question and the professor nodded his head.

"That's right, Mr..." The professor searches for the boy's name but he seemed to be at lost.

"Diggory. Amos Diggory." The boy responded and the professor let out a hum.

"You have just earned 10 points for Hufflepuff, Mr. Diggory." The Hufflepuffs congratulated the brown haired boy while Ravenclaws stood silent.

"In which potion is aconite used commonly?" The professor asked and there was a silence as the students tries to remember.

It then clinked to her in which potion was the plant used in. She raised her hand and noticed that she was the only one to do so.

"Yes?" The professor looked at her with interest like he was trying to place why was she so familiar to him.

"It's used as an ingredient in Wolfsbane Potion which is the potion that eases the symptoms of lycanthropy." Evelyn answered the question and the professor walked close to her.

"What is your name, dear?" He asked as he scanned her face.

"Evelyn Sinclair King." She responded to him and then he gave her a smile.

"You're Rosemarie's daughter. Seems like you have the same eye for Potions like your mother." He told her and Evelyn smiles to him a little. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

As Slughorn walked away, Evelyn was hit with a ball of paper in the back of her head. She looked at it and opened only to see that it was Don's writing.

'You're on fire today.'

Evelyn turned to smile at her best friend who raises his two thumbs at her. As to right now, she was loving her life in Hogwarts.

* * *

It was supposed to be one of her favorite subjects as History always intrigued Evelyn. She thought that people today can learn from the mistakes of the people in the past by just reading about it.

Yet she didn't find History of Magic fun at all as she could barely understand the teacher as he spoke.

The subject was taught by Professor Cuthbert Binns who was different from any professor they had. This one was a ghost and that got the attention of most of the students but Evelyn found him quite boring and so did the rest of the class.

The lectures of the ghost professor were hard to hear as his voice was inaudible for everyone. Evelyn had tried to listen at first but she had lost many words in the back of her head.

She looked around to see that Don had fallen asleep in his chair, Christina was doodling on her parchment, Diana was trying to listen while Gabriela was reading another different book of a different subjects. She was reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' by Newt Scamander.

"My father met him, you know?" Evelyn spoke to Gabriela who looked up from the book to look at the girl in front of her.

"Really?" The shy girl spoke and the blonde one nodded her head.

"My grandparents met him in the 20s and they even helped go defeat Grindelwald. Dad met him when he was really young. Not even 11 years old." Evelyn explained to Gabriela whose eyes were wide now.

"I always wanted to meet him." Gabriela admitted to her with a quiet voice and Evelyn nodded her head. "I always thought beasts where creatures who needed care and gentleness. I was so glad to learn that I wasn't the only one to think this way when dad gave me this book to read."

Evelyn smiled at her friend but the moment was over when they heard laughs come from a table. Gryffindors. She guessed and she was right when she turned to look at Sirius Black and his friend laughing at something.

"Those boys are going to be trouble in this school." Diana mumbled and Evelyn looked at every first year Gryffindor.

There was Sirius Black who she didn't know what to think of. His mother had insulted both her and her mother and they didn't even share a word together but one thing she noticed was how carefree was the boy when his mother wasn't around.

Then came his new friend James Potter who seemed to have a smile every time she crossed paths with him and this time it was no objection whatsoever.

Peter Pettigrew was laughing too as he was sitting behind the two others but his laugh was less louder than the two others.

Remus Lupin, the boy that Evelyn and Don shared a boat with was behind James and Sirius but he wasn't laughing, he was just looking at them with a little smile. It seemed like he had said something that made the others laugh.

Behind Remus and Peter were two twin brothers with red hair that Evelyn just knew them by being the Prewett twins. Behind the twins were two other boys whose names Evelyn didn't know.

The girls of Gryffindor were sitting in the front and they were 10 of them which Ashley didn't know any name of them but she noticed a redhead there who was taking notes of everything the professor was saying. How was the girl doing it was beyond Evelyn.

As she turned her head towards her, Evelyn felt like someone was watching her and she turned around to see who but everyone seemed to have been busy doing something else.

"What do we have after this one?" She heard Christina's voice behind her making Evelyn turn to look at her.

"Transfiguration." Evelyn responded and Diana let out a huff before speaking at her friends.

"God, I'm so scared that I'm gonna fail on that one. It looks like the hardest subject." Diana said to the three girls and Christina scoffed a little at that.

"Astronomy is the hardest one in my opinion." She added her comment and the two girls waited for Evelyn and Gabriela to speak.

"I agree with Diana." Gabriela said and Diana smiled a little at the girl in front of her.

"How about you, Eve?" Christina asked using the girl's nickname.

Evelyn was silent for a minute before responding to the dark haired girl. "Defense Against The Dark Arts."

* * *

Professor McGonagall was a strict women and there was not a single word coming from anyone. Not a single a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw was speaking as the woman was explaining the basics of Transfiguration.

Evelyn was taking notes as she was sitting with Don in this class unlike Herbology and History of Magic where she seated with Gabriela.

They were learning about some rules of Transfiguration and Evelyn could feel her hand hurt from how much she was writing.

"When Transfiguring, it is important to make firm and decisive wand movements. Do not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily, or the Transfiguration will certainly be unsuccessful." McGonagall explained to them and Evelyn tried her best not to miss any word the professor was saying.

"Calm down, Eve." Don whispered to her but she ignored him as she continues to write on her parchment. She couldn't help but think that the pen and the notebook was way better than using a quill in her opinion. She would have it easier writing than with a quill. "Eve."

"I can't miss things she's saying." Eve whispered to the boy sitting next to her as the professor continued to speak.

"You have your book and there is a library right where you could write what you missed. You don't need to overwork yourself, you're practically writing everything she's saying." Evelyn looked at Don's parchment and saw that he had written less than half of what she had wrote.

She had really written anything in the parchment during the whole lesson and she didn't even notice it.

The bell rang indicating the class was over and Evelyn started to gather all her things. "Tell the girls to not wait for me. I'm going in the bathroom." Don nodded his head and Evelyn walked out of the class to walk towards the nearest bathrooms that she could find.

As she walked to the bathroom, she spotted Cain and some of his friends. She looked down to not look at her cousin but it was too late.

"There is the bastard of my family, Evelyn." Cain appeared in front of her and the blonde girl had to look up at him with a glare.

"At least, I'm not the idiot of the family." Evelyn snapped at him and the smile in Cain's face was replaced with a snarl which scared the girl in front of him.

"Who are you calling idiot, bastard?" He asked and he looked like he was going to hex right in that moment, not caring that they were students around them.

"You. Who else am I related to that is an utter idiot?" She felt a push come from Cain and then he was raising a wand to her. Evelyn thought that her heart got out of her chest of how scared she was of the whole situation.

"You would see who is an idiot, you filthy blood traitor bastard." He took a few steps towards her and Evelyn backed away a little.

She looked around to see that there were many students that were looking at them but no one was helping her the defenseless first year against the powerful sixth year. He was about to say something but he was stopped by a female voice.

"A first year, Cain? Really?" Evelyn turned to look at the girl whose voice belonged to only to see a blonde girl with a pale skin and blue eyes wearing the Slytherin colors.

"Leave me alone, Narcissa. Go snog Malfoy." But the girl didn't listen to Cain,she only moved in front of Cain.

"I don't want to lose points by you attacking a first year Ravenclaw. We need to win the House Cup." The blonde girl was in front of Evelyn blocking Cain from hexing her.

"Bastards deserve to get hexes no matter the consequences." Evelyn wanted the ground to swallow her whole but she stood in her place, fear still evident on her.

"Don't make me get out my wand. We both know that I'm better than you." Cain huffed and put his wand in his robes before walking followed by his friends.

Narcissa smiles in triumph and turned to look at Evelyn who was watching her cousin leave in fury.

The little blonde then noticed blue eyes on her and she looked at the Slytherin in front of her. "Thank you." Narcissa didn't say anything as she walked back to a friend who was waiting for her.

Evelyn stood there in complete shock before walking in the bathroom without hesitation.

Evelyn was a nervous wreck as they were in Defense Against The Dark Arts where Professor Sonya Farquad was the teacher for this year. Evelyn had read that there was a curse in the position in Hogwarts since the 40s and that curse was that a teacher couldn't hold the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher for more than a year.

But most importantly, why was Evelyn a nervous wreck? Because she had to do well in this subject of all of them as her father had been teacher of Defense Against The Dark Arts for more than 12 years now and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Professor Sonya was taking attendance for both Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the class.

"Evelyn Sinclair King." The professor called her and Evelyn raised her hand to show that she was the one whose name was being called. "Any relation to Lucah King?"

"He's my father, professor." Evelyn said to her teacher who nodded her head at the blonde girl.

"Seems like we have a natural talent in our class then." The woman smiled at Evelyn but the blonde only started to worry the teacher had started to build expactions for her that Evelyn didn't think she would reach at all.

Sonya continued with attendance and Evelyn heard some whispers a few feet away from her.

"Cain tried to hex her before." She heard a voice and she decided to listen in. "But he was stopped Narcissa Black." Black? Was the girl who saved her related to Sirius?

"My brother is such a fool. Father ordered us to ignore her," Somehow Evelyn felt a pang in her heart at what she heard Elena say. She thought maybe they could be friends but now she knew it wasn't possible. "he goes and tries to hex her."

"Cain tried to hex you?" Don asked her as he had overheard the conversation and Evelyn nodded her head. She didn't get the time to tell him as she had been almost late for class. "What happened?"

"A Slytherin sixth year named Narcissa Black." Evelyn whispered as the professor had finished calling all of them.

"Wow, a nice Slytherin." Don mumbled and Evelyn eyed her best friend who seemed to have forgotten about her mother. "Expect your mother of course." He added quickly making the blonde smile a little.

Professor Farquad began to talk about Gnomes and Evelyn started to take notes unlike Don who was just watching the sky through the window.

"Why are you not taking notes?" Evelyn asked her best friend who turned around her and leaned comfortably against his chair.

"Eve, my garden is filled with gnomes. I'm surprised that you are writing too. You already know everything about gnomes." He reminded her and she gave him an annoyed look.

"I sure remember the gnomes in your garden especially the one who bit me." Evelyn touched her right arm and Don rolled his eyes at his dramatic best friend.

"That happened three years ago. Get over it." He pointed out and Evelyn gaped at him in false shock.

"The wounds are still fresh."

"Rubbish, those wounds are not even in your skin." He told her and Evelyn stuck her tongue out to him.

"Miss King and Mr. Bailey if you don't stop talking, you'll both get detentions." The two childhood best friends shut their mouths and started to listen to the lecture about gnomes.

* * *

The last period of that day was Flying and Christina was more than excited for this class. She skipped all the girls and she was the first one out in the yard. Evelyn noticed that there were a few broomsticks on the ground for every student.

Evelyn wondered with what house did they share this subject and she was surprised to see Gryffindors walk towards them too. It seemed like Christina wasn't the only one excited about this as James Potter was just as much as her.

"Have you ever rode a broom before?" Christina asked Evelyn who nodded her head at her.

"Don's brother taught us both how to do it but I had to put both of my hands on the broomstick while Don was better." Evelyn thought about that summer days two years ago where she barely could fly with a broom.

"I have been training to ride it since I was six. Of course, my mother has no idea about it. Only me, my father and Norm know about it." Christina explained and Evelyn frowned at the last name as she had no idea who was her friend talking about.

"Norm?"

"My little brother. He is eleven months younger than me. He will come here next year." Christina explained and they all turned to see Madame Hooch was walking towards them. She stopped in a halt and looked at every Ravenclaw and Gryffindor present.

"My name is Madame Hooch and I will be teaching you the class of Flying which is a required skill of being a wizard. This class is mandatory only for first years like you." She explained to them as she paced between the two lines of students. "Now, everyone step to the left side of the broomstick." All of the students did as they were told to. "Now raise your hand and say 'Up' clearly."

"Up." Christina said and the broom immediately flew in her hand. The whole class watched her in amazement as the girl smiled proudly.

The second person to achieve the task was James Potter followed by Sirius Black.

Evelyn said 'Up' a few times only ending up with the broom hitting her in the face which led to her falling on the ground and the others laughing at her.

The blonde felt a blush come to her cheeks from embarrassment but she wasn't going to let them continue laughing at her. Evelyn got up and raised her hand.

"Up." She called and the broom ended in her palms making a hint of smile appear in her face. She looked at Don who had the broom in his hands already. So did Gabriela but it seemed Diana was struggling with it.

After a few minutes, everyone achieved the task and Madame Hooch turned to look at them. "Now I need to mount it and grip it tight." Everyone did so and Evelyn tried not to get caught into her robes. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...1."

Evelyn did what Madame Hooch told her to do and she felt herself fly in the air for a minute. She hovered for a moment and saw that most of the kids around her did the same. She then leaned forward and touched the ground back down.

Madame Hooch went to assist a Gryffindor girl who was having a hard time with flying.

"Madame Hooch, Benjamin has been hit by a bludger." A boy who was wearing the colors of Hufflepuff ran up to them and the woman sighed.

"I'm coming Glenn." He told her and the woman turned to look at the rest of the class that she was teaching. "Nobody flies in the air. Understood?" All of them nodded their heads as Madame Hooch left.

As soon as the woman left, Christina mounted the broomstick.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked as Christina kicked her feet and now was floating with her broomstick.

"I'm flying. Want to join?" Diana shook her head and Christina turned to look at Evelyn. "Come on Eve, let's have fun. We won't fly far and high. Madame Hooch isn't here."

The blonde girl hesitated but mounted the broom either way making Christina smile.

"Eve, what the hell?!" Don said but the blonde ignores him as she gripped the broom tight and floated like her friend. "If you die, don't expect me to come to your funeral."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and began to fly around with Christina who seemed like a professional Quidditch compared to her.

While flying around, Evelyn noticed that two Gryffindors had joined her and those two were of course James and Sirius.

Evelyn flew with Christina around the place for a few times as she felt her hands get tired by the tight grip she had on broom. She flew to the other students were and almost fell off the broom when she got down.

She was then followed by Christina who looked so happy that she flew with a broom and then Sirius and James came down to.

All of them took their places and Evelyn praised Christina of how good she was with a broom. "I would have made a place for you in the Ravenclaw team immediately."

"It's really bad that first years can't even try out for the team." Christina added with a sigh and Evelyn offered with a smile.

"How come you are so good at flying?" A voice asked Christina and they looked up to see James Potter looking at them with a raises eyebrow.

"She has it in her blood. Her father is Jack Lee." The boy's hazel eyes widened at the information Evelyn just gave to her.

"Bloody hell, that is amazing. You will definitely ask for his autograph for me." Christina opened her mouth to speak but James beat her to it. "I won't take no as answer."

"Madame Hooch is coming." Jenna O'Malley informed them and everyone took their positions.

"You should know that Hogwarts has windows and from those windows I saw four students flying." Madame Hooch said and Evelyn shared a secret concerned look with Christina. "They were four students. Two Gryffindor boys and two Ravenclaw girls. Now I know that you," Madame Hooch pointed at Evelyn who took a deep breath. "were one of them because of your hair. You have detention on Sunday and ten points are taken from Ravenclaw." The professor moved in front of Evelyn and stared down at her. "Who were the other three?"

Evelyn bit her lip not knowing what to do at first before responding. "I was too busy flying to notice the others and I was the last one to come down." Evelyn's palms began to sweat as she looked at the professor.

"Is that so?" Evelyn nodded her head in answer. "Somebody help Miss Sinclair here."

There was a silence before someone in the Gryffindor line spoke. "The others were James Potter, Sirius Black and the girl to your right."

Evelyn frowned wondering who spoke only to see the redhead girl who actually listened in History of Magic speaking.

Madame Hooch turned to look at Christina and the Gryffindor boys who looked down in shame. "Detentions for all the three of you and 10 points each from their houses."

As soon as Madame Hooch took a few steps away from Evelyn, Christina leaned close to her.

"Guess we know who is the teacher's pet in our year." Christina muttered as the girls looked at the red head who was looking at Madame Hooch.


	4. Miss Clumsy

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE._**

* * *

It was near Christmas holidays and the blonde little girl was enjoying Hogwarts day by day.

She had grown quite close with her roommates and she considered them her best friends with Don of course.

During her months, Gabriela had become less shy around them and more comfortable. Diana learned more about the Wizard world with the help of her friends while Christina and Evelyn hadn't changed much. The only thing they would get were constant detentions by the professors.

Christina had a habit falling asleep in class and one time she had taken a little nap in Defense class in her parchment which had a little bit of fresh ink on it. When Christina was awaken by Gabriela, she had the whole lesson written in her left cheek.

While Evelyn got in trouble most of the time because she was one clumsy girl and when she tripped, she made others do the same, like some domino. One time she tripped in the stairs and caused their professor of Astronomy to fall and break her nose.

Evelyn expected to be scolded by The Head of the House, Fillius Flitwick but the man always laughed when he heard of her antics. He also gave her a nickname called Miss Clumsy which Evelyn didn't mind.

Professor Flitwick was the best professor in her opinion, not only was he a friendly teacher who gave less detention than the others but also a person who joked around too.

His door wasn't just open for Ravenclaws but for every student who had a problem in the school. Diana went to him one time in tears when a friend of Cain had called her a mudblood but when she walked outside, the dark skinned girl had the biggest smile and was chewing a cupcake he gave her.

"I'm so hungry." Gabriela muttered as they walked into breakfast that Saturday morning. Unlike Diana and Christina, the two other girls were morning people.

"Me too, Gabby." Evelyn used the nickname that they had given to Gabriela. They all shortened their name and called them like that. For example, Evelyn was called Eve, Diana was called Dee, Christina was called Chris and Gabriela was called Gabby.

The girls took a seat next to Loraine and Emily who were other Ravenclaws girl in their year.

"I think it's haunted." Evelyn heard Loraine say and she raised an eyebrow at it in shock.

"What it's haunted?" The blonde asked as she started to eat her breakfast.

"The Shrieking Shack." Emily spoke her Scottish accent quite evident in her speech.

"What's that?" Gabriela asked as she had never heard the name of whatever the two other girls talking.

Loraine opened her mouth but someone cut her off and that someone was her own brother Artemis who was in Hufflepuff in the third year. "It's the most haunted place in the whole Britain. It's in Hogsmade." He took a seat next to his sister who looked annoyed that her brother was sitting there. Lasso had friends in Hufflepuff but he also had a few in Ravenclaw too including his sister

"How come they call Hogwarts the safest place where there is a haunted house, a forbidden forest that looks so creepy and a big squid in the lake." Evelyn said making the others chuckle a little."According to my sister," Emily spoke from her place. "It's the safest place in the world."

"Good morning, fellow Ravenclaws" Christina greeted as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table with a smile on her face. "and Hufflepuff." She added when she saw Artemis.

"You seem to have woken up quite happy today." Evelyn commented as the dark haired girl sat in front of her.

"I had the most relaxing sleep since I came here." Christina said and they heard Diana who had scoff who took a seat in front of Gabriela.

"Surprising since you came in our room after midnight." Evelyn and Gabriela were shocked at the information Diana just revealed about their other roommate.

Christina gaped for a second before she looked at her three best friends. "I went to the common room to read some book."

"Which one?" Diana asked but Christina was saved by a grumpy Don.

"God, I need some sleep." He murmured as he sat down. He was the only one of the boys of her first year to come from his dorm room. "I need to finish that Charm essay. Would you help me?" He directed his question to the blue eyed girl he called best friend since he was a toddler.

"Can't do. I have to help Hagrid as I have detention." Evelyn responded as she cut off the sausage on her plate.

"Another detention?" Diana asked and Evelyn nodded her head. It was the eighth detention she got this year and this time she didn't have Christina to accompany her.

"According to Henrik, you're the Ravenclaw with most detention this school year." Don informed her and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"Dad is gonna be so happy about this." She mumbled under her breath as she continued to eat her food. Her father had been one of the best Ilvermorny students who had no detentions and received all O on his OWLs and NEWTs. He expected the same thing from his daughter too.

"Why would you dad be happy about you getting detention?" Gabriela asked not understanding that Evelyn was using sarcasm.

"I was joking. I was responding with sarcasm." Gabriela frowned at that and Evelyn heard Don chuckle of Gabriela's confusion making Christina kick at him. "Sarcasm is when you say something but it means something else." The blonde tried to explain to the girl next to her.

"That just confuses people in my opinion." Diana added and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders as a response.

"Not when you get used to it." Don told the dark skinned girl who turned to look at him. "Having Eve here as a roommate, you'll get used to."

"Well, Eve here is about to leave to go to detention." Evelyn announced as she got her handkerchief and wiped her mouth with it. She got up from the stool and fixed her clothes. "See you in lunch."

Her friends waved at her as she walked out of the Great Hall towards Hagrid's cottage. She saw that he was out already with a saw in his hand. She pulled the coat she was wearing tight as the December coldness greeted her.

"Blimey Evelyn, yeh're early." He said as she caught his eyes as she made her way to his garden. The half giant had learned her name as she had been in detention three times under his inspection."The three others aren' here, yet."

"The three others?" The blue eyed girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Two Gryffindors and a Slytherin. Their first years like yeh." Evelyn knew that the two Gryffindors were James Potter and Sirius Black who had a knack to get in trouble but she had no idea who was the Slytherin joining them in their detention.

"Come on, James." She heard Sirius call for his best friend and she turned to look at him. Her blue eyes met his grey eyes for a split second but he immediately looked away from her.

The two boys stood behind her as they waited for the Slytherin to join them. Evelyn turned to see Damien Avery joining them. She never spoke to him but she knew that he hung out with Elena and her friends.

"Yeh will help me clean this pumpkins by takin' the beans out o' it." Hagrid explained to the four first years who listened to him. "Yeh need to be separated in two groups."

"I'm with Sirius." The dark haired boy said immediately and Evelyn knew that she had to partner with Damien for this detention.

"Better a bastard than two Gryffindors." Damian muttered but all the three children around him had heard his words. Evelyn sighed and walked towards Damian without a single word. She just wanted to finish the detention and be with her friends.

They put on some gloves and started to take each bean inside of it one by one. Evelyn worked in silence just like her partner while the two Gryffindors were laughing and talking.

Evelyn heard a familiar laugh and saw some of the Ravenclaws of her year walk towards the Black Lake. She was so distracted that she almost dropped her pumpkin if it wasn't for Damian.

"Bloody hell! Is every bastard clumsy like you?" Evelyn turned to glare at him and put her hands out of her pumpkin.

"You shouldn't call me a bastard." She told him with some sort of a warning in her tone.

Damian snorted a laugh before looking at her. "Why? Because that's what you are, Evelyn."

"Because," Evelyn eyed the bowl of water and smiled at him. "It makes me do this." Damian frowned but what he didn't expect was for Evelyn to throw some water on his pants. The boy was stunned by her action and Evelyn let out a surprise gasp. "Oh My God!"

She took a step back and then she heard two laughs a few feet away from. "Avery peed on his pants!" James exclaimed as both him and Sirius burst into a fit of laughter.

"Aguamenti." She raised her wand to the bowl and it filled with water.

"Blimey boy," Hagrid spoke as he walked close to the kids on his garden. "Go change an' take a shower."

"It's water. Look at the bowl, it's empty." Damian pointed at it but it was now filled with water because of Evelyn's face. Damian glared at her before he walked away from the detention to get changed.

As the dark haired walked away, Evelyn couldn't help but think she took it too far with Avery. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

"Come in." The voice that belonged to Filius Flitwick called from his office and Evelyn opened the door of it. The short man looked up from the test he was grading to look at the girl who had just entered the office. "What can I help you with Miss Sinclair King?" Him and Professor McGonagall were the only ones who used her two last names when they talked to her unlike many professors who uses just one.

"I did something bad." She admitted as she looked down to her shoes. She felt her whole body tense as she could feel Professor Flitwick's eyes on her.

"Take a seat and tell me what did you do?" He motioned to a chair and Evelyn took a seat before taking a deep breath.

"I was in detention, working with Hagrid and I was paired up with Damian Avery from Slytherin. I got distracted and almost dropped the pumpkin I was removing beans from but Damian was fast to catch it. He insulted him and I got mad. I couldn't take that insult anymore so I poured some water in his pants so he could look like he peed on them. James Potter and Sirius Black started to laugh at him and I used that distraction to fill the water with a spell. Damian then was told to go change and shower by Hagrid."

Evelyn hadn't taken a single breath as she spoke to the head of her house and she hoped that he wouldn't make her repeat anything.

"What did he call you?" Evelyn was surprised by the question of her professor but she intended to answer either way.

"Bastard, professor. He called me a bastard." Evelyn saw Professor Flitwick flinch a little before he looked at her again.

"Do you know what does that word mean?" She shook her head as an answer. "They were other people who called you that, weren't they? Because you wouldn't know that it's not a nice thing to say to a person." She nodded her head at him as she looked down to the floor.

She decided then to look up at him. "Can you tell me what it means?" Her voice was low and she even thought he didn't her but the surprised look on the man's face answered her question.

There was a short silence before he spoke. "That word is a bad word to call someone whose parents aren't married but it also is used to describe an unpleasant person which you are not." Realization hit Evelyn as she remembered countless times she was called a bastard during the school year. She was called that because of her parents not being married.

"They're never gonna stop calling me that. I'll always be a bastard in their eyes." She said as she tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Miss Sinclair King. They're not gonna stop but you need be more than that word" Evelyn frowned at him as she didn't understand what he meant. "I was called goblin all my life and I still am but now I am more than a goblin. I'm the Charms teacher in Hogwarts and I hate to brag but one of the best ones." Evelyn smiled at his last words as she whipped the tear away. "You need to show them that you are more than that. For me, you have actually made quite a reputation for being Miss Clumsy." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"Am I getting a detention of what I did to Damien?" She asked and he shook his head at her.

"No Miss Clumsy, but you aren't getting any cupcakes because as much as he deserved it, the Gryffindors will always remember that Damien peed his pants." Evelyn scowled at the thought of James and Sirius make fun of the Slytherin for years to come.

"Thank you, professor." She got up from the chair she had been occupying. "Good day."

The blonde girl was about to walk away but she was stopped by his voice. "Don't be modest on showing your potential, Miss Clumsy."

"Modesty is a trait of Hufflepuffs, not Ravenclaws." She heard him chuckle as she got out of his office.

* * *

She had tried to listen to professor Binns as she had promised her father in her Thanksgiving break that she would try to listen to the ghost but it had been hard for her. Really hard as she couldn't even understand most of the words he said. When she looked at her notes in this class, it was so hard to understand and Evelyn thought she had blackouts doing the period but it wasn't that because she saw as most of her friends didn't understand him either.

Diana had tried for so long to write but she got bored too and she decided to spent the class doing something more productive. Like today, she was doing her Potions exam with Gabriela. Christina had fallen asleep in the beginning of the hour and before she did, she had been drawing a Golden Snitch. Don and Carter were talking about their plans for Christmas holiday while Edrick and Henrik were doodling on their parchments.

The blonde heard whispers behind her and she was sure that she heard her name being mentioned once or twice. The blonde frowned and turned around but they were too many people talking for her to notice who had been talking to her. Maybe Avery had told everyone how Evelyn had pranked him and everyone was realizing what a bad person she actually was.

Evelyn was so much focused on her thoughts that she didn't even hear the bell ring or see the students get up from their seats.

"Eve, are you coming?" She heard the voice of Christina call and she got up from her seat to walk over to her friends.

"About the whole Avery thing. He saw me that throw the water at Damien." Evelyn explained as they got out of the class, trailing behind their two other roommates.

"I don't think he would tell anyone about the Avery thing because he hates him just as much we do." Christina pointed out and Evelyn didn't say anything as she saw the first year Slytherins get out of Charms class with Hufflepuffs. Among the crowd, stood Avery with Mulciber. The jokes about Avery were still going around the school.

"Hey Avery, did you learn a charm to dry off your pants?" James Potter called making most of the students near him laugh including Don and the other Ravenclaw boys. The Slytherin ignored them but he made sure he sent a glare towards Evelyn.

"Don't worry about him, Eve." Diana said to the blonde who tore her gaze away from the boy to look at her best friend. "He's not worth it and he deserved what he got."

"Dee's right." Gabriela pointed out and Evelyn gave them a reassuring smile as the girls walked to their next class that day together. Yet the feeling in the pit of her stomach remained still.

* * *

"Moons of Saturn?" The two childhood friends were in the Ravenclaw common room as they had started to revise for their Astronomy test which was tomorrow. It was the last test for the semester before they both headed to their houses in London to celebrate Christmas. While Don was going to celebrate it in Manchester with his father's family, Evelyn was staying in London to celebrate it with her mother.

"Pan, Daphnis, Atlas, Prometheus, Pandora, Epimetheus, Janus, Aegaeon, Mimas, Methone, Anthe, Pallene, Encelados, Tethys, T-" Evelyn cut him off as she didn't want to hear Don mention all of Saturn moons to her. She put her Astronomy notes in the table and made herself more comfortable on the sofa.

"I don't want t hear you name all 67 moons of Saturn. I want to rest my beautiful eyes for a bit." Evelyn closed her eyes but she didn't get to do what she wanted to do as Don spoke one more time.

"I want to get the best grade in Astronomy, Eve." He told her something that he had mentioned all the semester making the blonde roll her eyes at him before speaking.

"Really? I had no absolute idea." She moved to get her notes making Don frown at her behavior. "How about we do it again?" He then understood that his best friend was joking so he grabbed his Astronomy book and threw it at her. Evelyn laughed as she dodged the book but she earned scowls from other Ravenclaws who were studying in the common room.

"You want to get thrown out of the common room after the library?" Don asked her making Evelyn scoff at his words. They had been in the library prior to coming here. Don had made a joke about Madame Pince which had resulted on Evelyn laughing so much that she had disrupted the quiet of the library.

The librarian had come to tell them to keep it down and Don had imitated her so well that Evelyn had started to laugh so much that she slipped down on the floor and a few books that she had been holding fell on the floor.

"Either way Eve, i'm heading to my dormitory to revise before sleeping." Don started to gather his things as Evelyn moved to get his Astronomy book that he had thrown her way a minute ago. She handed it to him and he gave her a nod before he ascended the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory.

Evelyn stayed in the couch alone as she looked at her Astronomy notes for a minute. Most of her friends were on the library while the others had called an early night. She looked around and saw that they were only five other Ravenclaws around her. They were all fifth year and above.

The blonde looked at the time and saw that she had another hour for the usual curfew so the blonde decided to take a stroll around the castle before heading to bed. She walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and then started to descend the stairs one by one. The tower was one of the tallest ones and Evelyn didn't love one bit as she had to go up and down so many stairs but she didn't complain as much as Diana said.

The girl had promised to her three best friends that if she became the headmaster of this school, she would make a lift for the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students. The girls had laughed it off but then Diana vowed that she would become a headmaster before she turned 70.

Evelyn moved around the castle, not choosing any destination to go. She decided to join the castle she was walking around.

She decided to walk inside the Trophy Room as she knew that the room was never closed even after the curfew was over. She entered it and saw the list of Head Girl and Head Boys over the years. She saw two Sinclairs had been Head Boys over the years in Hogwarts.

 _Theodore Sinclair_

 _William Sinclair_

Evelyn knew for a fact that William was her mother's father and she was surprised to see him in the list. Her mother had given Evelyn vague information about her family only names and some details that weren't that important to remember.

A big part of Evelyn had wanted to meet her mother's family. After all, the Sinclair family was a rich and respected pureblood family which ancestors had been Joan of Arc according to the History of Magic book she had read instead of listening to Professor Binns. Evelyn didn't know if it was true but somehow she hoped to be so maybe one day she could be just like Joan of Arc. Of course, removing the whole burning at the stake in age of 19 years old.

Evelyn pushed that thought away as she looked at every Quidditch cup that had been won from the Slytherins house. She thought she might see someone in her mother's family had been in the team as she didn't recall her mother mentioning that someone had joined the team. Maybe her clumsiness was a trait of Sinclairs.

That thought went to the back of her head when she saw a plaque there.

 _Rosemarie Sinclair. Keeper. 1955_

Her mother had been in the Slytherin Quidditch Team and Evelyn was surprised with what she had just learned. The girl smiled as she saw the plaque and when her eyes moved to the left, she noticed something else. A photo of the Slytherin team in 1955 and there in the middle stood her mother with her long blonde hair and the green and silver colors of the Slytherin house. Next to her was the cup and then Evelyn had noticed her mother's uniform.

Somehow Evelyn's smile grew wider when she learned that her mother had been Captain of the Quidditch team.

* * *

Evelyn had passed all of the exams of her first semester in Hogwarts but she knew she had to do better in History of Magic and Herbology. She had been proud of herself and so was her parents even though her father had written to her that she could be better than she already was.

The blonde was in her house alone as her mother was working in the Ministry and Don had already gone to Manchester for Christmas. Evelyn had wanted to spend time with her friends but Christina had gone to Japan, Diana was celebrating with her muggle family and Evelyn didn't know if it was a good idea to go there as they were still getting used to Diana being a witch while Gabriela lived in Durham which was 5 hours away from London.

Evelyn was writing on her diary. Yes, she had a diary given by her mother in her eleventh birthday and the only person who knew was her mother. The reason Evelyn wrote in her diary was to remember her life as she recalled her father telling Evelyn about her grandma who Evelyn was named after couldn't remember her own life as she grew older. The eleven years old girl had been scared if it would happen to her but then her mother had bought her a diary and told her to write in it.

No one could read her diary as it had been charmed only to open by Evelyn who had a password for the diary that even her mother didn't know as diary were a personal things that no one should read.

The girl wrote about her boring Christmas holidays on her diary but immediately closed it when she heard her mother calling her. "Eve." The girl got out of her room and moved downstairs where her mother was in the kitchen prepared their dinner for Christmas night.

Her mother worked only half of the day when it came to Christmas Night but on Christmas day she spent the whole day with her daughter. Her mother smiled at Evelyn when she saw that she had entered the room.

"Would you like to help me prepare?" The little girl only nodded her head as she walked closer to her mother who had pulled her long blonde hair in a ponytail and now had started to cook the turkey for the dinner. The turkey wasn't as big as it had been in Thanksgiving she had celebrated a month ago but it was till enough for the two of them.

"Mum, can I ask you a question?" Evelyn spoke as they were continuing their cooking together. Rose only gave her a daughter a nod as she stuffed the turkey. "Why didn't you tell me that you were in the Slytherin Quidditch team and a captain too?"

Her mother's smile went away as soon as Evelyn spoke those words and the girl regretted for asking that question. She was afraid that she hurt her mother's feelings.

"Because my dream was to play Quidditch and it went away." Rose responded still not looking at Evelyn as she continued to stuff the turkey. Evelyn stood there in silence before she spoke again.

"Because of me?" Rose immediately looked at her daughter after Evelyn said those words. The tall woman moved to the little girl and stoked her right cheek.

"Because of my father and his way of thinking. He didn't want a Sinclair to be a professional Quidditch team player and he stopped from getting into the Holyhead Harpies which had been a dream of mine since I was twelve. He got me an internship in the ministry and then I started to work in that department but I'm glad I did." Evelyn frowned her eyebrows as she looked at her mother who had removed her hand from Evelyn's cheek.

"Why?" Evelyn asked with a raised eyebrow and her mother took a deep breath before speaking.

"Because of it, I had you and that was the best thing that ever happened to me." Evelyn grinned at what her mother said before wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me too, mummy." The girl confessed but the woman knew that her daughter was far too young to decide that but she didn't voice it. Evelyn then looked up to her mother making Rose look down to her. "You should know that I'm too clumsy to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"I know, I have read the letters professor Flitwick sent to me. You can barely stand on your two feet. I blame your father, he's just as clumsy as you are." Evelyn laughed at her mother's words before moving away from the embrace. "Come on Eve, we need to finish the preparations if we want to eat."

The blue eyed girl nodded her head as she continued to help her mother with their Christmas dinner. As her mother focused on her task, Evelyn looked at her and she couldn't help but adore how awesome her mother was.


	5. Getting To Know A Gryffindor

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORY LINES.**_

* * *

"Our second semester in Hogwarts. How do you feel?" Don asked as they walked inside the Great Hall following the rest of the Ravenclaw first years.

"Hopefully this one with less detentions and better grades." Evelyn stated as they walked to their house table.

"Repeating your father's words?" Don asked, bitterness in his voice. Evelyn knew quite well that Don didn't like her father. He never told her why or that he didn't like her father but he showed with his words and sometimes with frowns or eye rolls.

Evelyn stayed silent as she moves to take a seat next to Gabriela who was talking to Diana while Christina was conversing with Carter who was a Quidditch enthusiastic like her. As Christina spoke to the dark haired boy, Evelyn noted that she had a Quaffle signed by Cristina's own father.

"Why do you have a Quaffle signed by your dad?" Evelyn asked and Christina stopped talking and looked at the dark haired girl.

"At King's Cross, James Potter came to me and asked me for my father's signature on the Quafflee. I told him no but he didn't listen and put the Quaffle inside either way. He said that if I didn't, he would annoy me all my seven years in Hogwarts."

"Wow, he's such a spoiled prick." Edrick said and Evelyn turned to look at the Gryffindor table to see that they were only some first year girl, the only one who Evelyn knew was Lily Evans who was called teacher's pet by Christina. She then noticed the Prewett twins there laughing at something.

"Just give it to him and he would leave you alone." Diana told Christina making the blonde take her eyes off the table of lions.

Christina nodded and then they heard the familiar laughs of Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew and they all looked to see a smiling Remus with his hands in his trousers' pockets. The dark haired girl got up from her stool and walked towards James with the Quaffle in her hands.

Evelyn took her eyes away finding the whole thing not that worth to look at. She turned around to notice everyone was too busy to notice her take some food for her cat.

She knew that her close friends wouldn't say anything but she didn't trust the others especially Mortice.

"I'm going to go and check on Sabrina." Evelyn muttered to Don before getting up and making her way to the Ravenclaw tower.

As she walked towards her destination, she was stopped by the most annoying poltergeist in the whole universe Peeves.

"You know you shouldn't bring that much food in the Ravenclaw common room?" The poltergeist spoke and Evelyn turned to look at him with a frown.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me, Peeves. I'll never forget it." She was about move away but then she felt a push come from Peeves.

Evelyn found herself in the floor but the food was still under her robe. "Bloody hell! What was that for?"

"Oh My God! Are you okay?" She heard someone say and she turned to see a Gryffindor who she shared many classed with come to her aid.

Evelyn nodded her head and the blonde Gryffindor turned to look at Peeves. "I will call Bloody Baron, Peeves. Leave the girl alone."

Surprisingly, Peeves only stuck his tongue out before he walked away from Evelyn and the blonde girl.

Evelyn looked at the girl's hair. She was a blonde just like Evelyn but the girl had more of a golden hair while Evelyn had more of a silvery color to it.

"He's so annoying sometimes." The girl helped Evelyn to her feet and Evelyn tried to not drop the food. "You're Evelyn right?" She nodded her head in respond. "I'm Marlene McKinnon."

"Thanks for saving from Peeves. He's quite a handful." Evelyn said as she dusted off her robes.

"I'm just thankful of Bloody Baron because he is only scared of him." Marlene explained to Evelyn who nodded his head.

"Thanks again for helping me, Marlene." The girl only smiled in response as Evelyn started to head towards her tower.

Immediately after she entered her dorm, she saw Sabrina laying on her bed waiting for her. The girl smiled and took the piece of bread she got for her cat before pouring the milk in a bowl she kept for her in the dorm.

Sabrina purred before she started to eat and drink. Evelyn just sat on her bed and looked through the window. It was full moon tonight and she couldn't help but adore it.

She smiled as she remembered a made up tale her mother used to say at her. "Staring at the moon again?"

Evelyn turned to see Diana enter the room with no one behind her. "Where are the other girls?"

"They decided to take a night stroll with Carter and Henrik." Diana explained as she took a seat next to Evelyn to look at Sabrina. "She's really quiet." Diana talked about the black kitten. "Unlike you." Evelyn nudged her friend a little as Sabrina was drinking from the bowl.

"I named her after a comic book character but my dad thinks I named after some Celtic goddess. Anna kept telling him that it was from a comic book but my dad didn't believe her." Evelyn remembered her Thanksgiving break and smiled a little.

"Is it weird your mum and dad never getting married?" Diana asked and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Not to me but to many people it is. It's more difficult to be honest." Evelyn responded honestly as she thought about her parents.

"Difficult how?"

"They don't agree that much with each other. Mum gives me more liberties while dad has rules and stuff. Sometimes I agree with mum and sometimes dad. They don't like that." She noted as Sabrina had finished her food and went to her little bed which was placed between the beds of Gabriela and Evelyn to sleep.

"It sounds weird to me but it must sound weird to you that I have five other siblings." Evelyn nodded her head remembering all the siblings her friend had.

"You're the youngest one?" Evelyn asked and Diana nodded her head as a response. "How did your family react about the fact that you are a witch?"

"My father thought it was a joke until McGonagall assured him it was not, he then came to his senses and he is cool about it. My mother tries to understand but she fails to understand. She called Dumbledore once Dumb Old Door." Evelyn giggled at Diana's words and the dark skinned girl laughed. "My oldest sister Cece is quite rude about it and she doesn't bring her husband or her little boy with her when I'm around." Evelyn moved her hand behind Diana's shoulder in comfort. "My brother Reggie thinks that I'm going to be some superhero who is gonna save the world some day." Evelyn smiled at Diana's words as she continued to talk about her family. "Josie calls me Glinda while Samantha calls me Wicked Witch of the West. David wants me to teach him how to fly with a broomstick."

"You should tell him that you aren't good at it." Evelyn teased her best friend and Diana elbowed her a little.

"You can barely fly in them too, you can't do it without two hands." Diana pointed out to Evelyn who just shrugged. "It's weird considering your mother was one of the best Quidditch players on this school."

"I have inherited my clumsiness by my father." Evelyn informed her best friend as she remembered the photo of her mother in the Slytherin Quidditch team with the cup.

* * *

 _Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?'_

"What are you doing?" Carter Ulver asked Evelyn as she was reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

"Tap dancing." Evelyn responded making Carter frown his eyebrows a little.

"What's that?" He asked her and she realized that like most of her friends Carter didn't have any idea about the muggle world surrounding them.

"It's a type of dancing that it's necessary to have a special kind of shoes that makes a tap noise." Evelyn tried to describe it as better as we could.

"That sounds stupid." Carter pointed out and Evelyn let out a sigh as she closed the book she was reading.

"I never said I was a fan of it." She shrugged as she noticed that he was eyeing the book she was holding. "It's called Alice's Adventures In Wonderland."

"Is it any good?" Carter asked as she sat down next to her.

"It's my favorite." Evelyn admitted as she looked at the old book that used to belong to her father when he was younger. He had read to her when she was a little girl every night before she fell asleep.

"I don't like books that much." Carter spoke and Evelyn turned her head to look at him. "Or studying for that matter. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I was sorted in Ravenclaw. Most of my family were sorted in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but my mum was a Slytherin. I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw isn't only intelligence, it's wit, wisdom, creativity, originality and acceptance. You might not be the smartest one but you are creative." Carter didn't seem to believe at her. "You remember that Sunday in October when we were bored and you started to make impressions of the teachers that were so good. Then you thought that it would be good for us to rate you and you did Dumbledore so good."

Carter cleared his throat before he turned to look at Evelyn. "Ten points to my favorite house, Gryffindor." Evelyn laughed as he made an impression of their headmaster spot on.

* * *

Evelyn was ascending the stairs of the Grand Staircase. Don next to her telling her about what had happened in Manchester during the holidays. They walked in the first floor and they were stopped by Gared.

"Little brother." Gared said with a little smile fixing his Ravenclaw tie as he walked towards them. His hair seemed ruffled and Evelyn could see that his lips were swollen a little.

She wondered what happened to him but she didn't speak of it.

"What do you want Gared?" Don asked not wanting to talk to his brother but head to the Ravenclaw tower.

"What do you want for your birthday? Considering it's next week and I'm not buying you a telescope." Gared was the only Bailey that didn't share the obsession with astronomy like the rest of his family.

"Shouldn't a gift be a surprise?" Don said to his brother who rolled his brown eyes in respond.

Evelyn's attention was taken by something that she couldn't describe. Something was calling her but it wasn't a person and she didn't hear a voice. She just felt some kind of force that made her look around the place.

She shuddered as her eyes landed in a door a few feet away. She frowned as she saw that it was the girl's bathroom.

Without even thinking, Evelyn tried to make her way towards it but she was stopped by Don.

"Where are you going?" He asked her and she turned to look at him.

"In the bathroom." She responded but before she could take another step, she was stopped.

"The girls' bathroom has been out of order for years." Evelyn frowned a little at the words Gared said to her.

"That wasn't mentioned in Hogwarts: A History." Gared couldn't help but smile at Evelyn's words.

"Cause it dates after that book. They say that it has been out of order since a girl died in there." He told his brother and Evelyn, the latter one glanced at the door of the bathroom feeling some sort of urge to walk in there. She couldn't help but think it was absurd what she wanted to do. "Her ghost is still there. They call her the Moaning Myrtle."

"That's a stupid name." Don commented as Evelyn tried to block the urge to go inside the bathroom.

"I didn't name her." Gared shot to his brother and Evelyn looked at the two Bailey brothers knowing fully well that they were going to start to bicker.

"I know you didn't. How dumb do you think I am?" Evelyn smiled as she knew what was going to happen.

"I don't know, Don. Very dumb." Some people stopped to watch the two siblings as they continued to bicker.

"People are looking at you two." Evelyn told them but the brothers only turned to the people staring at them.

"Does anyone in this school mind their own business?" Everyone continued what they were doing after Gared's words. "We will continue this later, little brother."

As soon as Gared walked away, Don stuck his tongue out making Evelyn giggle a little. "He's such an idiot."

"Come on, let's go." She motioned to him and walked to the stairs. Don mumbled something under his breath before he followed her behind.

They entered the Ravenclaw common room only to see their some of their friends. Edrick and Henrik were playing chess, Diana was reading a Muggle newspaper, Gabriela wasn't in the room while Christina was drawing something.

The common room was silent as the others were studying and didn't want to be disturbed.

A downside of being a Ravenclaw that sometimes it felt like you were on the library and Rowena Ravenclaw's statue was Madame Pince but the statue didn't talk only gave you a look that basically told you to be quiet.

"Damn, Don. We're under dressed." Evelyn whispered to him as they moves to sit to a sofa. "Cause it looks like we are in a bloody funeral." The boy snorted earning some glares from the others.

"We should have taken another stroll." Don pointed out to her in a whispered tone.

"I'm not going down those stairs again. I'm going to make a request for them to build a lift." Evelyn said not noticing until late that she had talked rather loudly.

"You know if you want to keep yapping, you should take another stroll." Evelyn turned to look at Greta Catchlove who was a year above them speak.

"This is a common room, not a library. If you want some quiet, go there." Evelyn said to the girl who raised an eyebrow at her. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the pair of girls.

"For a first year, you sure have a big mouth." Greta commented but her comment didn't seem to bother Evelyn at all. "Or are all bastards big mouths like you?"

Everyone was silent after what Greta said and a sixth year moved to the older girl to stop her from talking. Evelyn couldn't make what they said because they had hushed tones but she heard Greta mutter that she didn't care.

Evelyn could hope that she could pretend that she didn't care about the nickname either but it was eating her alive more and more.

"Yes Greta, we are." Again everyone's attentions turned to her. "We actually have a group once a month when we talk about what we should do next. Smart mouth someone, be clumsy and of course global dominance too." She heard a few snickers come from her friends and some other Ravenclaws.

Evelyn sighed as she got up to go to her dorm room. She walked into the room to see that Gabriela had fallen asleep with Sabrina next to her also in a deep slumber.

The blue eyed girl walked to her bed quietly before she laid down in it. She turned the right way not to face Gabriela and soon she felt herself drift to sleep slowly.

* * *

Evelyn was sitting in Charms class as she waited for the other students to enter the class. She was sitting alone as Gabriela was sitting with Diana, Don with Christina because she wanted to better in Charms and Don was a willing person to help her. Carter sat with Henrik and Edrick was not feeling well to attend the class.

It felt weird to Evelyn to sit alone but she did and she looked at Gryffindors take other seats.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" Marlene asked and Evelyn nodded her head. The other blonde took the seat next to her and put her things on the table including her wand.

"I'm so bad at Charms." Marlene admitted to Evelyn as the other Gryffindors took their seats. "How about you?"

"Good with Charms, I have a bit difficulty with Herbology and I don't understand a bloody thing that Professor Binns says." Evelyn responded to Marlene who nodded her head.

"I agree, I don't get it how Lily understands him." Evelyn looked to her right to see the familiar red head sitting with a brunette.

"What is the name of the girl she's sitting next to?" Evelyn whispered to the blonde Gryffindor next to her.

"That's Alice Fortescue. She's in our dorm room. And that is" She pointed to pale girl with light brown haired girl and grey eyes. "Mary Macdonald and the girl next to Mary," She pointed to a dark skinned girl with long black hair. "Is Dorcas Meadowes. They're all my roommates."

"How about the other Gryffindor girls?" Evelyn pointed to a group of girls in the back.

"We are not particularly close with them expect Hestia Jones who is close a friend to Alice." She pointed to a dark haired girl in the back who was sitting with a dirty blonde girl. "The girl next to her is Florence May. While the other two behind her are Vera McLaggen and Stacy Cox." Even though professor Flitwick had started to explain the Softening Charm. "Now tell me the names of the Ravenclaws apart from the people I see you around. You guys are really loud when you call each other's names."

"Well, there is Bertram Aubrey." She pointed out to the bronze haired boy who was writing in his parchment. "He's sitting with Barty Crouch Jr." She pointed to the straw blond boy who had freckles on his cheek. "Then they are John Pearson and Stephen Plate. I haven't had an opportunity to converse with them cause they always have their heads in books."

"Don't all of you Ravenclaws have your heads stuck in books?" Marlene joked with a smile and Evelyn gave her a tiny glare before continuing to speak. "Those two girls are Loraine York and Jenna O'Malley while the two others in front are Emily Samson and Mortice Mabel."

"Mortice is a horrible name for a girl." Marlene said and Evelyn couldn't help but smile a little.

"Evelyn is not a name used that often either." The blonde Ravenclaw pointed out and Marlene nodded her head on agreement. "That's why all my friends call me Eve."

"Should I call you Eve too?" Marlene asked and before Evelyn could respond, the voice of Fillius Flitwick stopped her.

"Miss Sinclair King and Miss McKinnon. I would rather prefer for you two to listen to the lesson than keep talking." Both of the blondes nodded their heads and turned to listen to the professor.

After a couple of minutes, Evelyn turned her head towards Marlene. "You can call me Eve."


	6. Christina's Little Secret

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE.**_

* * *

Her shoes clinked against the floor of the library as she made her way to Gabriela who was revising for Potions.

It were last days of the school year and the last days of June. They would be going home for the summer holidays for eight weeks.

"Hey." She greeted Gabriela who looked up from her notes to look at Evelyn who took a seat next to her.

"Are you done because I really need some sleep and," Evelyn turned to look at a really tired Gabriela. "I think you need it too."

"I have to revise just a little bit more." Gabriela told her and Evelyn nodded her head. "You can go, Eve."

"I'm staying until you finish up, Gabby." The girl nodded as she continued to read for the class while Evelyn looked around the library.

They were many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the library, a few Slytherins and the only Gryffindor she could see was Remus Lupin.

She had talked to him rarely over the years and most of the time was her asking him to get Marlene for her in the Gryffindor common room.

From his group of friends, Evelyn felt more comfortable speaking with him as he was sweet and quite understanding while his friends were arrogant, loud and quite annoying for her taste.

She could see that he looked rather pale and he had fresh scars all over his face that made her cringe a little. She then noticed he was close to falling asleep. Or he had already fallen asleep while supporting his head with his hand.

Evelyn got up from her seat and walked slowly towards him. "Hey, Remus." She called his name but he seemed to be still in a deep slumber. "Remus." She shook him a little bit and the boy opened his eyes immediately.

His green eyes met her blue eyes. He stared at her in confusion but then he cleared his mind. "Evelyn." He cracked his neck that seemed to have started hurting because of the uncomfortable position he had been.

"Are you okay? You look pale and tired. Plus, you missed class yesterday." She ignored the fresh scars in his face as she didn't know if he would feel comfortable with that.

"I'm okay. I just had to go home because my mum is a really sick and I needed to help my dad."

After what Remus said, all Evelyn could think was that there was a big chance that his parents had beaten him.

"Do you want me to escort you to Hospital Wing?" He started to gather his stuff and he shook his head.

"No, I'm just going to catch some sleep. Thanks Evelyn." She gave him a wave in return before she moved again next to Gabriela.

"What was up with him?" The brunette asked but she didn't move her eyes away from the notes.

"He was just tired." Evelyn responded as she turned to see Remus Lupin walk out of the library.

The blonde took her seat and stood there silently as Gabriela continued to revise.

"Come on, let's go." Gabriela said and Evelyn helped Gabriela with her things before they walked out of the library. "Can you believe that this our last week in Hogwarts?"

"The year really went fast, didn't he?" Evelyn wondered out loud as she remembered her first year in Hogwarts. It had been a quite good year.

She had three new best friends and a few Ravenclaw friends including Hufflepuffs and Slytherins too surprisingly (Of course, the friends she had weren't in Elena's inner circle). The only Gryffindor she had become friends with was Marlene and the Prewett twins even though she talked a few times with Remus, Dorcas, and Hestia.

She had gotten less detentions in her second semester even though her clumsiness had grown tenfold but thankfully her friends were there to help her with it.

"I can't believe that I won't see you until 1st of September." Evelyn frowned at the tan skinned girl next to her.

"I invited you to my house in 4th of July. You know my birthday." Evelyn reminded her and Gabriela bit her lip before speaking to her.

"I don't think mum would let me come. Dad usually goes into these work trips during summer and I don't want my mum to feel alone." Gabriela admitted as they started to ascend the changeable stairs.

"I get it but if your dad's plans change, please be there. My mum wants to meet all the lot of you." Evelyn explained to Gabriela who frowned a little.

"The lot? How many people have you invited?"

"Well, you, Dee and Chris aren't just invited for my birthday but also a slumber too. Don is invited of course and I think that even if I don't invite him, he will come. There is Carter, Henrik, Edrick, Barty and Bertram from our house. I invited Emma Vanity and Lucinda Talkalot. Then some Hufflepuffs like Mona and Amos. Then of course Marlene and the twins." Evelyn shared her guest list for her birthday and Gabriela tilted her head a little.

"Your mum is alright with that many people?"

"She said in the letter that more the merrier." Evelyn said with a smile as they climbed the stairs towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Are your siblings coming?" Evelyn shook her head a little.

"They're going in Tennessee in their mother's side in July."

"Are you going to America this summer?" Gabriela asked as Evelyn groaned in sight of the stairs.

"Yes, for the whole August." Evelyn responded to the question as they stood in front of the Ravenclaw door. Gabriela knocked on the door and waited for the riddle.

 _"What has a foot but no legs?"_ The eagle formed knob asked the two first years.

"A snail." Gabriela responded and the door opened. The common room was almost empty but two sixth years who were kissing senselessly making the two younger girls gag.

The couple broke off and gave them awkward smiles. Evelyn raised her eyebrow before she moved to the stairs leading to the dormitories.

"My poor eyes." Gabriela whispered making Evelyn giggle a little before they entered their dorm room.

"God, I can't stand her!" They heard Christina's voice as they opened the door.

"Who can't you stand?" Evelyn asked as Sabrina walked over to her expecting for Evelyn to hold her. The blonde did so and patted the kitten who purred.

"Lily Evans. That teacher's pet." Christina responded as she huffed a little. Evelyn glanced at Diana who only gave her a shrug in return.

"What happened now?" Gabriela asked as she moved to her bed and sat on it.

"Apparently, her and Mary Macdonald saw me practice Quidditch with the Ravenclaw team."

"It's not allowed for first years to fly on brooms without permission." Diana reminded her best friend who only rolled her amber eyes.

"Archibald just wanted to see if I was a better Chaser, Beater or Seeker as he is the team captain and a seventh year too. He can't see me next year as he's graduating. So we decided to do it today, but then we saw McGonagall come and stop me while I tried to catch the Golden snitch. Flitwick was angry and he gave us all detentions, I've never seen him so angry." Christina jumped on her bed and groaned in her pillow. "Flitwick wanted to write to my parents to tell them to not let me play Quidditch."

Evelyn sat beside her friend and snorted a little. "Your father would never let that."

"My mother would love that and if she finds out about me not-" Christina stopped herself as the other girls shared looks with each other.

Christina would sometimes sneak out of their dorm in the middle of the night.

"Not being what? Careful of sneaking out." Diana pointed but Christina didn't move from her place. "We tell you everything but you can't tell us anything." Christina still didn't move making Diana groan. "I told you so many secrets but you can't tell me why you sneak out so often in the week."

"It's her choice to tell us." Evelyn pointed out as she cast a look at Christina who had her head buried in her pillow.

Diana raised her hands in the air and walked to her bed. Evelyn got up from Christina's bed but she stopped in tracks at what was heard in the room.

"I'm a kitsune." Evelyn did a double take and turned to look at Gabriela who seemed just as much in shock as her.

"What is that?" Diana asked and Christina raised her head and turned to look at her three best friends.

"A kitsune." Evelyn was left speechless maybe for the first time in her life from the shock of the information Christina had given her.

"I have no idea what that is." Diana stated but Evelyn was too shocked to say anything.

"It's a supernatural creature that are mostly common in Asia." Gabriela spoke as she turned to look at Diana. Christina had her eyes glued on the floor. "They can shapeshift into a fox, inanimate objects and they can create fire if I'm not mistaken. What kind are you?" Gabriela asked the dark haired girl who looked up.

"A Kaze. A wind kitsune." She explained to Evelyn and Diana who looked to know less than Gabriela for the matter. "And I can't create fire but I can create winds and control rain and snow."

"Why do you sneak out every night?" Evelyn asked as she took the seat back in Christina's bed.

"Because I can actually become stronger if I practice my skills now and then. If I become strong enough, I can cause tornadoes." Evelyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise and before she could say anything else.

"How can you be a kitsune?" Diana asked as she has gotten up from her bed and was standing next to Gabriela.

"My mother is one. A wind kitsune too." Christina responded to the dark skinned girl before scoffing a little. "She would be so mad if she knew that I told you. She doesn't even like that I started to attend Hogwarts cause is safer in Japan." The girls didn't say anything as the three of them were in loss of words. "You think I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak." Evelyn moved to wrap her arm around Christina. "You're just special. And bloody awesome. You know that you can make Quidditch easier for the team?"

Christina smiled at her best friend a little. "I like that your mind went where mine did when I thought about it but mom told that I shouldn't do it. I shouldn't manipulate the game to win."

"Even if you're a freak," Diana spoke as she sat on the other side of Christina's bed. "We're all freaks. I'm a mudblood-"

"Dee." The three girls said in unison but the girl ignored them.

"Eve here is something that I don't want to say it." Evelyn interrupted her friend to speak up.

"You can say bastard." Evelyn added and Diana nodded her head but she didn't say anything else.

"You're a kitsune and Gabby here," They all turned to the tanned girl who was watching them. "Is actually normal."

"No, I'm sure she is some angel." Christina spoke and the other girls laughed expect Gabriela.

"I would like to be classified as an archangel." The other girls laughed at the girl's words and Christina opened her arms.

"Group hug." All of them hugged each other and then started to laugh.

* * *

The first time Evelyn had been in compartment in the Hogwart's Express, the only one in it with her was Don. They had been joined by Hera and Gared later but again it felt like alone as the fifth years had spent most of the time talking to themselves.

She was still in the compartment with Don but they were four people with them in it. There was Christina, Diana, Gabriela and Carter. All of them were chatting up with each other while Evelyn was just smiling at themselves.

"Next time we get in this train, we'll be second years. Can you believe it?" Diana exclaimed with a big smile on her face as she looked at everyone in the compartment.

"Second year is going to be just as boring as the first one." Don reminded them but Carter and Christina shook their heads at him.

"Not for us because we are joining the Quidditch team. We were the worst team this year." Christina said as Evelyn remember how bad the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had been this season.

"Because we had a horrible Keeper. We need to find a good one." Carter added to Christina who hummed in agreement. "I would have said Evelyn but she barely flies with two hands on the broom." The others laughed but not Evelyn who glared at Carter.

"Ha ha ha." She mimicked a laugh but her voice was laced with bitterness.

"Well we can't be quite good with everything, Miss Highest Grade of The Year." Don pointed out and Evelyn couldn't but smile at the fact that she had gotten the best grades in every class this year.

"I can just imagine the face of teacher's pet when Slughorn told her that Evelyn got better mark than her in Potions." Christina said with a smile and Evelyn let out a sigh before speaking.

"She actually congratulated me for it." Everyone furrowed their eyebrows at Evelyn's words. "I was talking to Marlene when she came through. She was quite nice."

"She's still the teacher's pet." Christina said to the blonde who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Mortice, Emily and John are more of teachers' pets than Lily Evans." Gabriela pointed out casually and Evelyn couldn't help but be proud how much Gabriela changed over the year.

She would barely say any words to them but now she had grown more comfortable. Not with all of course. She didn't talk to all the Ravenclaw first years or to the other houses but she had gotten more comfortable with her inner circle.

"Well, they haven't gotten me to any detentions." Christina pointed out and Diana scoffed a little.

"Because they are scared of you." The muggleborn pointed out with a little smile that meant something else.

"They have every right to be." Christina pointed with a smile of her own clearly hinting her little secret.

"Seems like we are getting close to the platform." Evelyn could see from the window the platform and she couldn't help but smile knowing that she would see her mother waiting for her.

"Summer holidays, here we come." Don called as the train started to stop. Evelyn rose from her seat in the compartment and got out with her trunk and Sabrina's cage. When she was about to get out of her train, her trunk got caught to the entrance and she couldn't pull it down on the ground.

"Here, let me help you." A blond man said to her as he moved to helped her get the trunk down. Evelyn watched as the man got the cat and hand it to Evelyn. His green eyes met hers and she immediately knew who he was.

Her uncle. Alexander Sinclair who looked like a male version of her own mother. With his apple green eyes, high cheekbones and the silver blonde hair.

"Thank you, sir." She said and from the look of his face, she knew that he had connected the dots just like she did. He gave her a curt nod before walking to away. Evelyn then noticed Elena there too looking at them with a curious look.

The blue eyed girl turned around to get all her luggage when she turned around to see her mother talking to Don's parents.

Evelyn smiled a little and then her mother noticed that her daughter was looking at her. "Eve."

Her mother immediately knelt down and opened her arms to hug Eve who did the same.

"I missed you, mum." Evelyn said and her mother couldn't help but pull her closer.

A few feet away from them, a boy with black hair and stormy gray eyes was looking at them with a feeling he felt quite a lot on times like this. Envy.

* * *

Evelyn woke up in the day of fourth of July with the biggest smile in her face. It was her twelfth birthday and she was woken up by two people she loved the most.

"Happy birthday to you." She heard the voices that belonged to her mother and best friend. "Happy birthday to you." Evelyn opened her eyes to see that her mother was holding a small cake while Don a camera in his hand. "Happy birthday to you, Evelyn. Happy birthday to you."

The cake that held twelve candles was close to her and Evelyn looked at her mother a little before thinking of a wish and blowing her candles.

Don took a photo of her blowing the candles and Evelyn looked up at him with a toothy smile.

"I can't believe my baby has turned twelve." Evelyn smiled at her mother a little and the blonde woman wrapped her arms around her. Don took another photograph with the camera. "Come on, let's take a photograph of you two."

Don handed the camera to Rose and sat next to Evelyn who was still holding the cake. "Still older than you." He mumbles making her give him an eye roll before smiling at him.

Her mother took a photo of the two best friends before looking at her daughter. "Your dad gave you a birthday present. He thought it would make up for the fact that he can't come for your birthday."

Evelyn waited in anticipation but she was left disappointed when she saw her mother carrying a suitcase. "A suitcase?"

"Just open it." Her mother encouraged her and Evelyn cast a look at her best friend who seemed unimpressed with the whole thing.

Her mother put it down horizontally and Evelyn opened the suitcase only to be met with stairs.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she looked down but she could only see the floor.

"What?" Don asked but Evelyn was too amazed to respond to her as she moved to get in. "What the bloody hell..."

Don trailed of as he saw Evelyn disappear step by step. It was the best gift that she ever received.

She was now in a room with light blue paint all over it. There were book shelves all around the room filled with different kind of books. From muggle books to wizard ones.

There was a work desk that had a lamp on it and some quills.

"This is bloody amazing." She heard Don say who had gotten inside the suitcase behind her. "It's like your dreams coming true."

"Yeah, it certainly is." Evelyn mumbled mesmerized at the whole sight in front of her. It was a huge space, bigger than her room.

"You need to write to your father to thank him." Her mother called outside the suitcase and Evelyn hummed a little still in a daze.

"This is going to be the best birthday yet." Evelyn gushed in excitement and she got an approving look from Don.

* * *

"Seems like it's not the best birthday yet." Don was talking about the rain that was pouring out. Evelyn looked at her back garden where she was going to celebrate her birthday.

"Yeah, seems like we are celebrating in the living room." Evelyn said as she looked at the rain who just seemed to intensify a lot.

The doorbell rang and her mother walked to open it. "Oh My God!" Evelyn rushed to see what was happening to see her mother looking at a dark haired man who Evelyn guessed was Jack Lee.

She had warned her mother about Christina's dad being a player for Toyohashi Tengu. The most successful Japanese team ever.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Lee." Her mother had composed herself before doing something quite embarrassing but Evelyn had forgotten one small detail.

"I can't breathe. It's Jack Lee!" Don exclaimed before taking a step back and almost falling if it wasn't for Evelyn to catch him.

"I sure am." Jack seemed quite uncomfortable with the whole thing and Evelyn seemed to look less stunned than the rest of them. "You must be Evelyn."

"I apologize for my mother and Don. They are Quidditch enthusiast." Evelyn finally spotted Christina who was talking to a woman in a car. She guessed that the woman was her mother.

"Tina warned me about Don, but not about your mother." He admitted to her and Evelyn saw Christina walk towards the house.

"Chris!" She called as soon as her friend closed her umbrella. Evelyn moved to embrace her friend and so did Christina.

"I just came here to say that I will pick Tina up in two days." Jack said and Evelyn nodded her head.

"Understood, sir." He waved at her and to her stunned mother and best friend who only gave him a half smile in return.

He then walked over to the car and moved in the passenger's seat. Evelyn could see Christina's mother look at the place with quite a distasteful look. "Your mom seems a little angry."

"Oh, she just wanted me to join her in Japan and she got angry when I said I want to spend my summer here practicing for Quidditch with dad." The two girls got in and then did Rose came to her senses.

"I'm so sorry about that. It slipped my mind that your father is Jack Lee..." Her mother trailed off a little before continuing to sleep. "It's nice to meet you, Christina."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Sinclair." Christina said nicely.

"She prefers to be called Rose cause calling her that reminds her of her unhappy times in Hogwarts." Don told Christina and Rose gave him a strained smile.

"You can call me as you like." The blonde woman told the kitsune before looking at the brown haired boy. "And I should tone down the wine when you're around." She mumbled under her breath.

Don turned to look at the clock and muttered something under his breath. "I need to go home for a little but I will come back."

He walked out of the back door and Rose turned to look at her daughter and best friend. "I'm going to get the decorations in the attic. Wait here, alright."

"It's too bad that it's raining. We could have celebrated outside." Evelyn pointed to the garden which was filled with different flowers mostly roses and there was a big grape shelter outside that made it look so peaceful.

"I can change that." Evelyn frowned and saw Christina open the door. The blonde followed her beat friend. "Don't freak out."

Evelyn was confused but her confusion changes when Christina's amber eyes turned orange and her pupil wasn't round anymore but narrowed. Just like a fox.

There was a silence and Evelyn could see that the rain had stopped and the sky was starting to clear up.

Evelyn smiled in fascination at her best friend's skills. "You're just amazing Christina Lee."

"Why thank you, Evelyn Sinclair King. Come on, we need to help your mum."

* * *

"Make a wish, Eve." Carter called as Evelyn got closer to her second birthday cake for the day. Everyone was there expect Gabriela who had stayed in Durham and Barty for some unknown reason but Bertram had mentioned that Barty's father was pretty strict with his son.

Evelyn closed her eyes, thought of another wish and blew the candles. Cheers erupted and claps were heard from all of friends.

She opened her eyes and looked around with a big smile. Thanks to Christina and her little secret, she had celebrated the birthday just as she wanted.

"We're going to open the gifts now." Don said as he moved to get his gift.

"If it's something to Astronomy, I'm gonna hit you with it." Most of the people laughed with her joke but her mother gave her a warning look.

"I think you're going to like it." Evelyn frowned as he handed her the present. From the shape of the wrapped gift, she guessed it was a book.

She opened it and then saw the title of the book 'Through the Looking Glass' by Lewis Carrol.

"It's the sequel to 'Alice's Adventures In Wonderland'. Thank you, Don." He smiled proudly as he took his seat back.

"Here is mine." Bertram gave her his gift and she took it from him. She opened to see a set of quills with her initials on it. She thanked him and along came many different gifts from different people.

Diana gave her a shirt that said 'American Girl' which made most of them laugh with the present. They dared her to wear it one day in Hogwarts and she agreed to it.

Christina gave her a ring that showed Evelyn's mood. She had found one in London but she thought it didn't work so she decided to enchanted it a little. Evelyn had put the ring on and the rock in the ring turned green which according to the chart Christina had made Evelyn was feeling good about herself.

Marlene who seemed to be life of the party that day gave Evelyn a big set of cauldron cakes who were Evelyn's favorite sweets and Marlene's too. One of the reasons they bonded with each other over the years.

She got many books as everyone knew how much she enjoyed them, she got dresses from Lucinda and Emma and then she got tap shoes from Carter as a joke. He dared her to learn how to use them and she accepted his challenge.

Evelyn could say it was a good birthday. The best one yet.

* * *

"Are Christina and Diana settled?" Her mother asked as Evelyn entered the kitchen where her mother was cleaning while using her wand.

"Yes, I just came to say thank you for today." Her mother closed her eyes for a little before smiling.

"I never imagined that I would give birth to such a good daughter." Her mother was in tears now and Evelyn walked closer to her. "When I was your age all I cared about was Quidditch and dresses. Not about my marks, family or friends. I was a brat but you're not."

"I'm not perfect." Evelyn admitted with a shrug making her mother look at her. "I'm clumsy, at times lazy, I procrastinate a lot, sometimes I sleep in History of Magic and I made a fool out of a boy in my ear."

"We all make mistakes and those mistakes were nothing what I did when I was your age." Rose admitted as she sniffed a little. "And I didn't even know how to pronounce words like procrastinate. I didn't even know what it meant."

"Most kids don't, I thank dad for giving me vocabularies to read." Her mother let out a scowl but Evelyn ignored that. "Did you pull pranks on people?" Evelyn's mind immediately drifted to four boys in Gryffindor.

"I did worse. I did so much worse than pull pranks." Rose mumbled but then she turned around to look at Evelyn. "When day when you're older, I will tell you everything. Okay?" Evelyn nodded her head but the curiosity in her eyes was still evident there. "You should go join your friends. Beatrice is taking you three and Don in Diagon Alley as I'm going to work."

Beatrice was Don's mother who had promised to take the kids in a trip in Diagon Alley as Rose had to go to work.

"Good night." Evelyn went up to her room when she saw Christina and Diana were talking with each other. "What are you talking about?"

"About Christina's little secret." Diana responded as she turned to look at Evelyn who closed the door behind.

"That is how we are going to refer to it around people?" The girls shrugged and Evelyn cast a look towards the suitcase that held a secret of her own.

"I have a little secret to." Evelyn grabbed the suitcase and opened it.

"What secret can be in a suitcase?" Diana wondered but her words were replaced by a gasp when Evelyn stepped in and took a few stairs in the suitcase.

"Is that- Is that a suitcase bewitched with Undetectable Extension Charm?" Christina asked as she got up from Evelyn's bed.

"Yes. It's a present from my dad. Now come on, let me show you my world." Evelyn said with a cheeky smile.


	7. Lynn

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE.**_

* * *

"Come on, Evelyn." She heard the voice that belonged to her half sister Anna. Evelyn followed the light brunette behind in the dark forest holding a lantern in her hand.

"Is this safe?" Evelyn asked and Anna nodded her head at the blonde girl.

"This is just some forest, it's not filled with..." The girl trailed off as she looked at Evelyn. "With whatever the forbidden forest is filled with."

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders and she turned around to see her father's house disappear because of the tall trees.

Her father lived in a wizarding village next to Ilvermorny which was called Morrigan after the Isolt herself. It was quite a big village but it was all covered by long trees. If you climbed the trees, you could see the castle from the highest peak in Mountain Greylock. Both the village and the school were hidden from Muggles (or No Majs) with magic since the founding of the school. Most of the village had Indian residents who had come here to hide from the colonizers and some other wizarding families like her father's.

Ilvermorny was breathtaking but nothing could compare to Hogwarts who was the better school in her opinion.

"Eve!" Anna called and the blonde girl came to her senses. "Hurry! We need to go back home."

Evelyn followed her behind as she could see that they were near a clearing. Evelyn was confused at what was going on but when she took a step out of the forest, she was amazed at what she saw.

It was a lake, not a big one. A rather small one but what amazed her was the fireflies that were flying above it making the lake look magical.

"Wow." She breathed out as she looked around and Anna squealed behind her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The ten year old girl said and Evelyn nodded her head slightly. "I discovered it one night in mid September. I just have finished my lessons with mom. I came here with a girl in the village and we were stunned just like you. It only happens in the summer and the best part was that magic doesn't play any part in this magical thing."

Evelyn chuckled a little as she turned to meet her half sister's blue eyes that matched hers. "You come here often?"

"Yes, sometimes. Never alone though. Mom and dad worry ,of course." Anna responded as they turned to look at the lake. Evelyn looked up and saw that they could see Ilvermorny from here.

"Excited to go to Ilvermorny next year?" Anna nodded her immediately as she gazed at the magical castle that stood there.

"I can't wait for it. It's the best school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"After Hogwarts." Evelyn added and Anna rolled her eyes a little at her older sister.

"Are you excited to go back there?" Evelyn couldn't help but smile at the thought of starting her second year in Hogwarts with her friends.

"Thrilled. It's really an extraordinary place." Evelyn responded as she thought of the castle on Scotland miles away but only three days left to see it again.

"Come on, we need to eat dinner." Anna walked away from Evelyn as the blonde looked at Ilvermorny one more time. How different would her life be if she had choose Ilvermorny as her school?

She pushed the thought away from her mind as she followed Anna behind. They walked towards the house only to see their father sitting in the porch with a book in his hands.

"Hey, daddy." Anna greeted with a smile which made their father return one too as he looked up from the book.

"Where were you two off to?" Lucah King as he glanced at Evelyn who was looking at the book title.

"At the lake. I showed Evelyn the view." Anna responded and then she let out a gasp. "Oh My God! Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies is on." The brunette girl had looked through the window towards the TV and saw that her favorite show was on. She soon made her way to the room and plopped on the couch.

"Is the book you reading good?" Evelyn stole her father's attention from Anna as she turned to look at her.

"Yeah, it's Virginia Woolf. It's called 'To The Lighthouse'." He responded and Evelyn examined the book cover and noticed the lighthouse in its cover.

"You are quite young to read it now and you have it in your own library." Her father mentioned the birthday gift and Evelyn nodded. Her father had categorized the books with what age was the book appropriate. Evelyn didn't know how he found the free time to do that.

"It was the best birthday gift I've ever received." She told him with a smile of her own and he nodded her head.

"You know, that the reason I got you that gift is for you to study harder." Evelyn nodded her head at her father's now stern voice. "You need to keep all the grades up in the following years. And less detentions. Plus in the following year, you need to choose good elective subjects."

Evelyn loved her father with all her heart but she dreaded most of the conversations with him. He wanted her to be the best and Evelyn couldn't possibly assure him that. She had a lot of competition in her school and she was afraid that she would lose focus a little bit that would lead to her not being the best.

"And some extra classes like Magical Theory and Ancient Studies..." He continued to talk and Evelyn could only hope that she could disapparate to Hogwarts in that moment.

* * *

"You three have everything with you." Laura Bailey asked her sons and his best friend as they were making their way to the platform Rose couldn't come as she had to leave early for her job in Department of International Magical Cooperation. Evelyn had learned that her mother worked with Barty's father who was also names Barty.

"Yes, mum. It's not like it's our first time." Don said as he rolled his eyes and Gared let out a scoff.

"It's your second, little brother." Evelyn saw Don glare his older brother who had an arrogant smile on his face.

"We are fine, Mrs. Bailey." The woman gave Evelyn a smile back as they stood in front with the platform.

"Evelyn sweetheart, you go first." Evelyn took gripped her stroll and took a deep breath. She ran towards the wall and less than ten seconds she found herself in platform.

She looked around and spotted a few familiar faces and some new ones in the crowd. She turned around to see Don come in the view.

"I would never get tired of doing that." He admitted with a small smile and before anyone could say something else they heard their names being called.

"Don! Evelyn!" They turned around to see Henrik Joyce. His Irish accent quite recognisable even with just the call of their names. "I messed you two."

"We missed you just a wee." Don tried to impersonate Henrik's accent but failed miserably.

"Dat was embarrassin, me friend." Henrik pointed out and Evelyn nodded her head in agreement.

"You shouldn't even bother to try it next time." Henrik's eyes widened when he heard Evelyn speak which confused her.

"What was dat?" He asked confusing Evelyn even more but making Don chuckle.

"That was Evelyn's American accent that she forms every time when she goes in America for a month." Don explained and Evelyn rolled her eyes. She knew that a month of teasing would come her way.

"You dedn't 'ave it last year." Henrik pointed out as they walked towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Because I spent only one week in America." Evelyn informed the Irish boy who nodded his head. "Come on, we need to put our stuff in place."

Evelyn along with the two boys put their things in place before walking in the Hogwarts Express with them following behind her. They were in search of an empty compartment.

"Eve." She heard her name being called by someone and she popped her head to see Marlene and all her roommates. "Say something." Don had told Marlene about Evelyn's accent and how it changed over a span of month.

"No." Her accent was not noticed by the blonde and Marlene pouted her lips in disappointment. "Fine. How have you been doing?"

The other girls look stunned expect Marlene who was laughing with her accent. "Oh My God! You should wear the shirt that Diana got for you and that would be the whole pack."

"Shut up." The platinum blonde said to her friends and Marlene stuck her tongue a little. "Well, I have to leave to find the rest of friends. I will see you five in Hogwarts."

Evelyn turned around to see that Don and Henrik had found Edrick and Carter and they were speaking together. "Hey, we are in a compartment with Bertram and Barty. You should join us." Evelyn heard Edrick say to the people she entered the train.

"We're with Evelyn." Don told him and Evelyn then decides to make herself known.

"It's okay. I'm in a lookout for the girls either way. You can go with them." She assured him as she tried to look at a compartment but she saw that it was used by unfamiliar Hufflepuffs.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded her head. He moved to walk away with the rest of the boys.

Evelyn had started to look for her friends in each compartment but she had no luck. It looked like her friends had vanished into thin air.

Evelyn opened one of the compartments and saw that it was empty. She decided to sit there in hopes that her friends will find her somehow.

She sat there and looked at the window as the train began to move. She supported her head on the seat and stayed there looking at the view.

"Can we sit here?" She turned around to see that it was Remus Lupin speaking and behind him was Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes, of course." She responded and unlike her friends, neither of them laughed at her accent. They both took seats in front of her and Evelyn looked at them. "How was your summer?"

"Good. Nothing big happened. Or a big change." Remus hinted her accent making Evelyn smile a little.

"It happens when I go to my father's in America. Spending my time with my siblings and watching American TV, it gets to you." She explained to him as she remembered her summer time in Greylock Mountains with her family.

"Marlene mentioned that your father is teacher of Defense Against Dark Arts in Ilvermorny. How is that like?" Remus asked the question while Peter stayed quite silent.

"Well, it's not that much a big deal. My father is pretty strict with me but when it comes to his students, he's carefree and everyone's favorite. I used to go to his lessons when I was younger and I saw how everyone listened to him. He made the hour interesting. Unlike Professor Farquad." Although their last professor wasn't their worst ones, Defense sometimes was too monotone for anyone's liking.

"She's not going to teach us anymore." Peter spoke up for the first time since they entered the compartment and Evelyn frowned a little.

"Why?" Evelyn and Remus asked on sync looking at the blonde boy.

"She has gotten a good job in the Ministry. She works in the same one my dad does." Peter explained and Evelyn could see that he had trouble a little. Maybe he was just as shy as Gabriela was and he had to get comfortable with someone before speaking.

"Seems like we're gonna have a new teacher joining us." Remus commented and Evelyn just hoped that it was a good one.

"Oi, here you two are!" Evelyn heard the loud voice that belonged to James Potter and she turned to look at him. "And Evelyn is here too!"

She didn't expect him to know her name but it seemed like he did. "Hi, James." She waved at him and noticed that another black haired boy was behind James. Sirius Black whose hair now were longer than they were a month ago. "And Sirius."

"I'm sorry boys, but do we have an American girl in our compartment who looks like the twin of Evelyn Sinclair King?" Sirius joked but the joke didn't amuse everyone but James and Peter.

"Yes, my name is Elle and I'm Evelyn less awesome sister." She said with a bored tone as she looked at him.

"Now, now. The whole less awesome gives away that you are Evelyn." James pointed out as he took a seat next to her.

"I was just stating the facts." The only girl in compartment pointed out which made the boys chuckle.

"You really think you're awesome?" Sirius asked taking a seat right in front of her next to Remus.

"Obviously." She responded like it was a fact and James cocked his head towards her.

"Proof?" The messy black haired boy asked her as he pushed his glasses closer to him and turned to look at her.

"First, the whole thing of me being half American and half English is quite interesting. Second, I was the best student in our first year."

"Wait, I though the best was Lily Evans or Snivellus." Evelyn frowned at the last name as she looked at James.

"Who is Snivellus?" She asked curious as she didn't know who the person was.

"Severus Snape." Remus clarified for her but Evelyn still couldn't place a face with the name. They were a lot of boys in her year that she didn't know their names.

"Merlin, you don't know who Snivellus is!" Sirius exclaimed as Evelyn tried to search for the face. Then she remembered who he was. The greasy black haired boy who had called her bastard once in Herbology when she had accidentally knocked him back when she had tried to reach for something.

"It's the Greaser." The boys frowned at her words. "Christina calls him The Greaser because of his greasy hair."

"It's not a bad nickname but I do prefer Snivellus." James admitted and Evelyn just gave him a shrug. "How about we give Evelyn here a nickname?"

"I already have the one." Evelyn was too late to stop herself from saying that but she did. By the looks of the Gryffindors, everyone knew what she meant.

"I don't like that nickname. Let's choose another one for her." Remus agreed with James and the boy with glasses clapped his hands. "How about American Girl?"

"I'm about to smack those glasses of your face, James." Evelyn said to him and the boy rolled his hazel eyes at her.

"Ho-how abou-how about-" Peter tried to say and James teased the chubby boy by pretending to fall asleep. Evelyn scowled at the hazel eyed boy. "Silver."

Evelyn looked down to her silver hair and smiled a little. She wouldn't mind that nickname. "It's a good option but we need to be more creative."

"Lynn." Everyone's head turned towards the grey eyed boy who was looking at the floor.

"Lynn?" James repeated as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, Lynn. Most people call her Eve because of Evelyn but we are going to do the opposite, we would call her Lynn." Sirius explained and the other boys seemed to like the nickname.

"I like it." She admitted to them as she wasn't used to being called that but she quite enjoyed how it sounded.

"We would have called you that without your permission." Sirius informed her and Evelyn stuck her tongue out to him.

* * *

"Hey Don, where is Eve?" Christina Lee asked him as they had made their way out of the train giving space for the first years to go with Hagrid.

"I thought she was with you. She told me she found you." Don noticed that behind Christina stood Gabriela and Diana who were looking around.

"Maybe she went with Marlene." Diana guessed but her guess quickly vanished as they saw Marlene with her friends in Gryffindor.

Don was starting to worry. Evelyn was well loved among many students in Hogwarts but they were a few Slytherins like Cain and Avery who hated her guts. They could have done something to her and he was ready to draw his wand to face them. After all, Avery was a few feet away from him talking to Mulciber and Rosier.

"Shut up, James." His head moved to the direction of the voice to see Evelyn having a good laugh with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four Gryffindors who were known to pull pranks all over the place mostly Slytherins.

"Hey, Eve!" Christina called her name and the blonde turned to look at them. She smiled at them before turning to the boys she was joking with.

Don couldn't hear them but soon after Evelyn rushes towards them and pulled Gabriela in a tight hug. "Gabby, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Evie." The tanned girl admitted and Evelyn then turned to look at the other girls.

She hugged both of them before turning to look at him with a smile. "Come on, we need to find a carriage."

"It seems like I need to go with the boys to another compartment. See you in Hogwarts." She gave him a small smile as he walked away from them.

"So how was the summer for you three?" She turned to ask them and all the girls started to laugh at her.

"Your accent." She heard them say between laughs which made her glare at them.

"Shut up. I had enough of James and Sirius in the compartment." Evelyn walked so they could find a carriage.

"So, how did you end up in a compartment with them?" Diana asked as they got in the carriage.

"I was looking for you three but I had no luck. Surprisingly, I found an empty one and then Remus and Peter joined me before the other two did." She explained as she took a seat and Diana took the seat next to her. "So, you three never answered my question?"

"Mine was boring. Spend most of the time with mother while father was in his work trips." Gabriela explained to them as she looked at them. "My father wanted to get me a Bowtruckle but mother said no."

"Sorry, Gabby. Maybe she will say yes someday." Christina tried to assure her but Gabriela just shrugged her shoulders. "I went to Japan, practiced Quidditch with my dad and I have one more tail now."

"Wow, that's impressive." Evelyn told the dark haired girl who smiled in triumph. "Is your brother attending Hogwarts too now?"

"No, he stayed in Japan. He's attending Mahoutokoro. Mom wanted one of her children to attend it and then they settled with Norm." Christina explained to them and Evelyn frowned.

Her mother who worked in her department in the Educational Office had told her that the school took students from the age of seven even though the students didn't board until they were eleven.

"I thought the school had some sort of different recruitment." Evelyn pointed out to her friend who gave a shrug.

"He is the son of Jack Lee. They made a few arrangements. Plus, my mother taught a him a lot of things." Christina pointed out and Evelyn nodded her head before turning her head towards Diana.

"I spent most of my summer with my old school friends who had a lot of questions about "my boarding school". Some of them even wanted to join." The three girls laughed with Diana as she air quoted the boarding school part. "And the other I prepped for the school year."

"So did I." Evelyn admitted as she had spent hours in her library in the suitcase reading books when she had nothing to do at her father's.

"Nerds." Christina mumbled earning a glare from both of the girls and a chuckle from Gabriela.

Soon enough, they arrived in the gates of the Hogwarts with the rest of the students expect the first years. Evelyn stood next to Don now as they walked inside the big castle.

"Do you remember last year how confused we were?" Evelyn reminded the boy next to her who nodded his head.

"Look at us now, I can actually not get lost in the castle while you don't trip in your robes." Evelyn nudged him as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Let's just hope that I don't trip that much this year." Evelyn said and then her foot got caught in something making her fall on the floor.

She grunted and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at what had just happened to her. She heard people burst into laughter and she wanted to have the power to disapperate but unlucky for her.

"Miss Sinclair King, what are you doing kissing the floor? 20 points from Ravenclaw." She heard professor McGonagall say who was going to get the first years and she could hear Ravenclaws groan all around her.

"Good job, bastard." Mortice Mabel, a fellow second year Ravenclaw told her making Evelyn look up from her.

"Since when does Wicked Witch of the West attend our school?" Evelyn snapped at Mortice who gapes at the blonde. Evelyn shook off her dust and made her way to the Great Hall.

She took a seat in one of the stools, in her right was Don while in her left was Gabriela. They all chatted with each other about summer holidays. Of course, everyone made a joke about her accent which they all got a bitter response from her.

Soon enough, the first years had entered the hall, Dumbledore had given his speech, introduced their new DADA teacher and the sorting began.

Evelyn had spaced in most of it until she heard a name that peeked her interest. "Regulus Black." Professor McGonagall called and Evelyn's blue eyes drifted off to Sirius whose full attention was towards the sorting ceremony. Evelyn turned to look at the boy who had been called and she immediately knew that the boy was Sirius's brother.

They were the same person but Regulus was slightly shorter and had a more of a serious face in him.

As soon as the sorting hat was placed in his head, the hat said Slytherin. The whole table erupted in cheers but Sirius didn't look happy with his brother being sorted in Slytherin.

Evelyn tried to move her attention away and listened to the other students being sorted in the houses. The house were most of the students were sorted was Gryffindor while Ravenclaw had gotten less students this year.

Evelyn didn't care as she started to munch on her food as it soon appeared in front of her. "You should remember that you are a girl, Eve." Edrick teased her and she turned to glare at him.

"And you should remember to shut your gob, Ed." He only chuckled at her as she continued to eat.

"What was the name of our new professor again?" Gabriela asked as she glanced at the man who was talking to Hagrid.

"Henry Gale. 'e's iresh joehst like me. Henrik added as they moved their eyes away from the teacher.

"Let's just hope the best class won't be the second most boring class we have." Barty said and all of them hummed in agreement.

* * *

"Eve, get your lazy bum up." Christina shook her best friend who wanted to stay in her bed forever. "We only have 15 minutes of breakfast left."

"Tell the professor that I'm too busy sleeping to attend their boring class." Evelyn responded as she tried to get more sleep.

"You want me to tell McGonagall that?" Evelyn immediately was wide awake at the mention of the strict woman that taught them Transfiguration.

"Damn, we need to hurry then." Evelyn got up from her bed and saw that Diana and Gabriela had already left. "You go eat breakfast, don't wait up."

"Are you sure?" Christina asked and Evelyn nodded her head to say that it would be okay for her friend to leave. Christina got all her stuff and hurried to the Great Hall.

Evelyn still in her pajamas moved to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Her long hair were too messy and she needed time to fix them so Evelyn just put it in a ponytail.

After that, she wore her uniform not wearing the jumper as it was too hot because of humidity. She decided only to wear her dress shirt, blue and bronze tie, her skirt, tights and black flats. After that, she poured some milk for Sabrina before walking away from the dormitory.

She was too late for breakfast so she hurried down the steps of the castle towards her class. She clutched her thing tightly as she ran towards the class. Thankfully, she had arrived in time and many students were still in breakfast.

She noticed Don sitting in the middle row at one of the back seats and she moved to sit with him. "Let me guess. Overslept?"

She only narrowed her eyes at him as she placed her stuff in the table. "I slept earlier than all the girls but somehow I woke up last."

"Are you sure that you were the first one to sleep?" She nodded her head but he didn't seem to believe her. Evelyn let out a sigh as she began to play with her quilt.

"Maybe I tried to sleep but ended up getting in the suitcase and started to read a little about Transfiguration." She admitted as she noticed that Barty and Bertram entered the class room. She gave them both a smile but only Bertram returned one.

"You know that suitcase wasn't made for studying." Evelyn winced a little at Don's words making him turn to look at her with a disbelieving look. "He gave you that suitcase so he could pressure you more."

"Shhh. Keep your voice down, people are watching you." She told him as she noticed some students were looking at them.

"Eve, you are already one of the smartest students in this students in this school. You don't need to pressure yourself."

"I'm not pressuring myself. Dad just wants me to be the best of the best like he was." Evelyn noticed that all the girls had entered the classroom too. Christina sat with Carter while Diana with Gabriela.

"He is pressuring you. I don't see Rose making you play Quidditch." Evelyn let out a sigh as she didn't want to continue the conversation with Don. Thankfully for her, McGonagall entered the class and Evelyn turned to listen to her Transfiguration teacher and pushed Don's words out of her head.


	8. First Crushes

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.**_

* * *

Boredom had seeped through her as she listened to Slughorn talk about Hair Raising Potion. It was a quite interesting potion in use for people like her father who was losing hair in quite a young age. He was only 38 and losing hair a lot.

Yet she felt bored as she noticed that Don was taking notes. Don paid more attention to Potions than other classes (expect Astronomy of course) because he was the weakest in this one than in the other classes but Slughorn admired Don's hard work.

Evelyn was one of the best students when it came to Potion but she wasn't Slughorn's favorite student. That role was reserved for Lily Evans but the blonde didn't mind as Potions never interested her. Not like Defense Against The Dark Arts or Charms.

Just then, the bell rang and Evelyn jumped from her chair but not missing the two feet essay that Slughorn assigned for them.

"Damn, another essay." She said after they all walked out of class. She was followed by her roommates, Carter and Don.

"We can do it later together." Diana suggested and Evelyn let out a laugh and so did the others.

"She's going to do it one night before the deadline and will get the highest grade which is totally unfair." Don pointed out and Evelyn stuck her tongue playfully.

"I can't be blamed that I'm better than you." She teased him and he nudged her a little. She only smiled as they made their way to the next class which was Charms.

Unlike other classes, Evelyn didn't sit with a fellow Ravenclaw. She sat with Marlene and she quite enjoyed. Unlike her friends who listened intently at the professor expect sometimes Christina and Carter, Marlene spoke freely and Evelyn felt more in ease.

They walked inside the class and Marlene had sat behind Lily Evans and Alice Fortescue who seemed to be chatting with each other. "Hi, girls."

Evelyn greeted them and sat down next to Marlene who smiled at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm alternative for Keeper in the Gryffindor team." Evelyn gasped at the news Marlene had just given her. She immediately wrapped her arms the other blonde and laughed.

"That's amazing." Evelyn said to the blonde who let out a laugh too.

"How about you Evelyn? Heard that you're mother was one of the most talented Quidditch players in the school." Lily said and Marlene snorted before laughing rather loudly.

"Eve here can barely stand in her own two feet." Evelyn pouted a little before looking at Marlene.

"It's not my fault that I'm vertically challenged." Evelyn defended herself with a shrug and made the other girls burst into laughter.

"Wow, I like you Evelyn." Alice told her and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I have that effect in people." Evelyn said in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you sure that you're not related to Black or Potter?" Evelyn frowned at Lily's words but then shook her head. "Cause they said the same thing when I asked them about being bloody annoying."

"Come on Lils, they're not that bad." Marlene tried to assure her friend who turned her head away.

"Look at you, defending your teammates." Alice teased Marlene who let out a scoff as Professor Flitwick entered the class.

"Wait, James and Sirius joined too?" Evelyn asked as she turned to look at the two boys who were chatting about something.

"Sirius is a Beater and James a Chaser. They're pretty good, to be honest." Marlene admitted to her and Evelyn looked away from the boys. She caught Marlene staring at Sirius.

Evelyn waved her hand in front of Marlene breaking her trance from Sirius. "Why were you looking at him like that?"

Marlene blushed and looked away a little before her green eyes met Evelyn's blue ones. "I might fancy him a little bit."

"Him?!" Evelyn exclaimed rather loudly making everyone's heads turn to her directions. She gave them a sheepish smile and looked at Professor Flitwick. "Sorry, professor."

The man continued and Evelyn couldn't wait a minute to turn around to talk to Marlene. "Him? When? How? Why?"

"Yes, him. Sirius Orion Black." Marlene said with a dreamy sigh and Evelyn rolled her eyes a little. It wasn't like she was the only girl in their year crushing someone. Diana for example had the biggest crush on Gideon Prewett and she wasn't that good of an actress to hide it. "In the Quidditch try outs, he seemed so sure of himself and he was so talented. It made me feel all gushy and he is bloody handsome."

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. She could say he was decent but not handsome. Not yet either way.

"Come on, you can't say he's not handsome. So is James. And Remus. Peter is cute but not handsome yet." Marlene looked at the group of four friends and Evelyn followed her gaze. "Don is handsome too."

Evelyn frowned as she turned to look at her best friend who was listening to the professor. She never had thought him as handsome. "I don't see it."

"You need to borrow James's glasses then." Marlene teased her earning a glare from Evelyn. "There must be a guy in our year you find handsome. Just one."

"Rabastan Lestrange." Evelyn admitted as she thought about the Slytherin in their year who seemed to be quite handsome. He had black short hair matched with deep sea blue that you could get lost in them.

Evelyn snapped from her thoughts as she didn't even know she thought about him that way. It was just last week in Astronomy when she realized that she really noticed him.

"A Slytherin?" Marlene asked in shock and disgust. Evelyn rolled her eyes at the whole thing. She knew Gryffindors and Slytherins hates each other for centuries now but Evelyn knew that neither house tried to do something about it.

"You say it like I committed a crime." Evelyn joked as she eyed her Charms professor who was too wrapped up speaking about the lesson to listen them chatter.

"It's just Slytherins are bad." Marlene said and Evelyn thought if she rolled her eyes they would fall off her.

"My mother was a Slytherin. Could you say she is a bad person?" Marlene shook her head in response. "Or Professor Slughorn. Or Merlin himself. They are not bad people. Being cunning and ambitious doesn't make you a bad person. Or being brave and chivalrous doesn't make you a good person either."

Marlene stayed silent for the rest of the class as Evelyn turned around to listen to the professor.

* * *

"What was going on with you and Marlene in Charms? You seemed to be in quite an argument." Gabriela asked as they finished all of their classes and moved to their dorm.

"About the whole thing of Slytherins being bad." Evelyn responded and Christina let out a chuckle.

"She has touched a nerve, I see?" The dark haired said as she moved to get her Quidditch equipment as she had practice in less than an hour.

"It's just..." Evelyn trailed off as Sabrina moved to her legs. The cat always did that when she wanted to be picked up. Evelyn moved down and picked up the black cat. "My mom was a Slytherin. She isn't a bad person."

"So why did the whole argument start?" Evelyn paused after Gabriela's question as she remembered Rabastan and the fact that she never told the girls that she had a little crush on him.

"I have a crush in Rabastan Lestrange." Christina who was about to leave the room turned around to face Evelyn with a shocked expression in her face.

"Rabastan?!" Diana and Christina exclaimed together in sync and Gabriela hummed a little.

"I caught you looking at him in Astronomy last week but I just thought you were sleepy." Gabriela pointed out and Evelyn looked down a little.

"Well, I think I have a crush on him. Just don't mention it to Don. He acts too protective sometimes." Evelyn reminded them and they all nodded their heads.

"Our lips are sealed but hopefully yours won't be with Rabastan." Christina teased her before walking away from the dorm to go to the practice.

"Can you imagine you having the first kiss with Rabastan?" Diana let out a sigh as she laid down on her bed. Evelyn kept Sabrina close to her and let out a scowl.

"I haven't talked to him yet. Plus, most of the Slytherins hate me."

"Yeah cause they're afraid of Cain." Her cousin according to Lucinda had forbidden Slytherins to talk to her but not all of them listened. Emma and Lucinda were her friends, Damian Avery took every opportunity to bring her mood down while she had been partner with Evan Rosier once in Herbology. He had talked to her without the care on the world about the assignment that day.

Yet Rabastan Lestrange never said any word to her. Not a single one.

"Either way, I'm going to the library." Evelyn grabbed her History of Magic book, some parchment and her diary but that she did secretly as she didn't want her friends to find out she had one.

She trusted them but her diary was her privacy. No one should invade someone else's privacy.

Evelyn entered the library which was full with students especially fifth and seventh years. She noticed Lily seating next to Greaser. Scratch that, Severus.

Evelyn could barely find an open place and she did. It wasn't the only open place as there was one to next to it but Evelyn preferred closer to the window. She sat down and opened her book. She started to read down the lines as she read about the Merlin's Order.

Evelyn was so wrapped in her studying that she didn't notice someone sitting next to her.

The blonde kept her head down and read through the lines before writing on the parchment about it. As she moved her hand to put more ink in her quill, she then noticed someone was sitting beside her.

It was like the universe was playing a joke with little of her.

Because Evelyn Sinclair King was sitting next to Rabastan Lestrange who was reading a Transfiguration book and then writing in a long parchment.

Evelyn took a deep breath and decided to walk away before she made a fool of herself. After all, it was her specialty.

She got up quickly and gathered her stuff. Rabastan didn't even spare a glance at her direction.

Evelyn sighed and started to walk away but it was just her luck when she felt someone push her towards the books. Two Gryffindors who were taller and older than her pushed her down as they ran out of the library.

"This is not a place to snog, it's a place to read." She heard Madame Pince and Evelyn sighed as she knelt down to get her books and parchment.

She looked around for her diary but it wasn't next to her. She let out a sigh and looked up to see Rabastan holding out it to her.

Evelyn's breath caught in her throat as her light blue eyes met his deep ones. "Here." He said to her without any single expression.

Evelyn got her diary from his hands and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He glanced at her a little bit but he didn't return the smile. He just nodded and turned to sit down in his chair. Evelyn pulled the diary closer to her and walked away from him.

Her cheeks were red because of her blushing when his hand had touched hers.

Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts and wanted to slap herself.

She wasn't going to lose her mind with just a boy. She had better things to do.

* * *

"I hate rain." Evelyn commented that Saturday morning as she watched rain pour from one of the windows in the Great Hall. "Can you make it disappear?"

Christina who had her mouth full with food turned to her and shook her head. "It will make people suspicious."

Evelyn let out a sigh and pouted her lips as she remembered the plans that they made to spend the day by the lake. She let out a sigh as she played with her food. She wasn't hungry, not at all.

She looked at the Gryffindor table to look for Marlene and she did find her gold blonde friend who was talking with Sirius. In fact, Marlene was doing all the talking while Sirius found his plate more interesting than her.

It was rude how he acted and how dismissive of her friend he was. Evelyn was about to get up and tell him off but Marlene stopped talking when the rest of their friends came down the table. Sirius immediately started to talk to James and Evelyn scowled in response. If only she was sitting in the Gryffindor table, she would have made Sirius shrink with just her words.

Christina had started a conversation with Carter and Don who were all in the Quidditch team. Carter was a Beater alongside with Don who surprisingly was really good when it come to hitting the bludgers with bats while Christina was a Seeker.

Their first match was the other week against Slytherins and the team was on edge. Last year, it was the Slytherins who had taken the cup and there were rumours about getting better.

Evelyn looked the other way at the missing spots on the bench. Gabriela and Diana had finished rather quickly breakfast and went to the library to study Potions.

"I'm going to the dorm." Emily told the others as she got up and walked to the Great Hall. As she was going up the stairs to the first floor, she could feel a force calling her.

Evelyn stopped and turned to look at the girl's bathroom which hadn't been used since Moaning Myrtle had died. She had moved around these halls for two years but this was the only second time that she could feel the force call her.

Why was it calling? What was in that bathroom that made her want to walk in there?

Evelyn pushed the thought away and tried not to get weirded about it. She didn't want to get deep in her thoughts as most of the time it frustrated her and left her over thinking.

"Hey Evelyn," Evelyn turned around to see a familiar black haired Slytherin. She was talking to Lucinda. "are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just I'm tired." Evelyn responded to Lucinda and her eyes moved to the people behind her. There was Emma who was looking at her too, Evan Rosier who was talking and Rabastan who was looking at her too. While Emma and Lucinda seemed worried, Rabastan seemed intrigued somehow. "Don't worry Lucinda."

Evelyn started to go up the stairs but she felt someone's gaze on her and she turned around to see Rabastan looking at her. But the blue eyed boy didn't look away from her, he only kept doing it. Evelyn was so dazed that she almost tripped down if it wasn't for the staircase.

She straightened up and rushed to her dorm as she didn't want to get embarrassed anymore but that was impossible when Peeves came up to her and poured a bowl of cold water in the head.

"Merlin's sake Peeves, I would find the Bloody Baron and he would come and get you." Evelyn said as she looked down to her clothes that were now all wet from the cold. The poltergeist only laughed before disappearing around.

"Bloody hell Lynn, did you decided to take a shower in the rain?" Evelyn looked up to see James Potter who had a smile on his face walk towards her.

"No, you fool. Peeves did it. He likes to make my life miserable and embarrass me in front of everyone." Evelyn responded to the boy with the messy hair.

"I think you do that by yourself, Lynn. You don't need someone's help to embarrass yourself." Sirius Black added and Evelyn turned to glare at him as she pushed her long now wet blonde hair away from her face.

"Don't provoke me, Sirius." She stalked off with a huff leaving drops of water behind her.

Evelyn had many people in the Ravenclaw common room look at her but she didn't care as she rushed to grab some clothes for herself. Evelyn took off her shirt and jeans replacing them with some grey pants and a blue sweater.

Not finding anything good to do, she moved to her suitcase and decided to spend the time she had left before lunch reading books.

* * *

"Hey Remus, can you get me Marlene?" Evelyn asked the boy who looked quite tired as he was entering the Gryffindor common room while she had waited outside.

"Yes, of course." He said with a smile as he moved to tell the password to the lady in the portrait. The woman opened the portrait and Remus got in. Evelyn waited for her friend and less than a minute, Marlene showed up with a tiny frown.

"Who killed your mood?" Evelyn asked as Marlene walked close to her.

"Sirius being a bloody fool." Marlene answered as she linked her arms with Evelyn. They had agreed to take a stroll with each other around the big castle. "I talk to him and he barely says a word."

"Maybe he's too oblivious to notice you like him and I'm sure that Sirius Black enjoys pranks more than fancying girls." Evelyn assured her friend who shrugged off her shoulders before turning around.

"How about you and Rabastan?" Marlene asked as they walked down in one of the changeable staircases.

"I caught him staring at me today but he didn't look away. He just kept staring." Evelyn remembered the thing in the morning and Marlene looked at her with a smile.

"Maybe he was waiting for you to trip." Evelyn stayed silent while Marlene waited for her to speak. "You did, didn't you?" Marlene covered her mouth with her hand and she began to laugh a little. "Merlin's beard, Evelyn! You are such a klutz!"

"Shut up." Evelyn nudged the blonde Gryffindor as she laughed. "I am embarrassed myself in front of him."

"My older sister said that it was usual to embarrass yourself in front of your crush. You ought to be nervous when talking to the person you fancy. I embarrass myself in front of Sirius all the time." Marlene told her and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"I think your sister is right. Which one was that?" Evelyn asked as she remembered Marlene having a lot of siblings which were a lot older than her.

"Iris." Marlene responded and Evelyn tried to remember which sister that was. She then decided that it was too hard. "I can't wait to see my family again. I miss them. It's bad I have to wait until December."

"Fortunately for me, I'm gonna see them in November." Marlene stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going there for Thanksgiving break."

"Thanksgiving? What is that?" Marlene asked as she was unfamiliar with the famous American holiday.

"It's an American Holiday. I don't even know why it's celebrated as the first one was just plain cruel and bloody but at least, the food is good." Evelyn admitted not knowing how to explain the whole tradition to her friend.

"Your father's family always lived in America?" Evelyn shook her head and she felt like her friend needed some history lesson.

"The only people who lived in North America were natives until Europeans came there. My ancestor came with the Mayflower which was the first ship that transported people in America. She was Irish. She was Isolt." Evelyn said with a cocky smile and Marlene frowned a little.

"Isolt?" Marlene asked one more time and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"The witch who founded Ilvermorny with her husband James Steward. They're my ancestors."

"That's bloody amazing. You're ancestors are the ones that founded a school while Joan of Arc is also your ancestor." Evelyn flipped her head a little and raised her head.

"To tell you the truth, I don't need some ancestors to be amazing. I do that all alone." Marlene hit her in the arm and Evelyn started to laugh as they kept going on with their stroll.


	9. The Quidditch Match and the Aftermath

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY STORY AND THEIR CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

Evelyn was standing in the benches of the Quidditch pitch waiting for the game to start. She was squashed between Gabriela and Diana as they were all wearing their house colors to represent the spirit of it.

"When is this game starting?" Diana mumbled as they heard the exciting cheers of the audience. "How much does the game last?"

"Until the Seeker catches it." Evelyn responded and Diana frowned her brows a little in confusion.

"But that can last hours." Diana whined as she had planned to get some sleep during the day.

"Try days, weeks or the longest one lasted three months." Diana gaped at Gabriela's words while Evelyn let out a laugh. "Do you even listen to Christina ramble on about Quidditch?"

"No, I don't bloody listen to her go on and on about some stupid sport that I don't even care about. If she was talking about football or tennis, than I would be listening." The dark skinned girl responded to Gabriela's question before huffing.

"You know, Gideon is on the Gryffindor team now." Gabriela reminded the muggleborn who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see him playing." She pointed to the two houses that were Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"But you're house and friends are playing." Evelyn added as she looked at the watch in her wrist to look at the clock.

"Is Rabastan in the Quidditch team?" Evelyn shook her head as she had learned by Emma that he didn't even enter the try outs. "Well, I spot him next to Avery."

Evelyn looked the way when she saw Rabastan chatting with Avery who had a sadistic smile on his face. Evelyn shuddered and looked away. "Look the game is starting."

Both teams flew in the air and they got cheers and boos from the crowd but most of the boos were directed to Slytherins from the loud Gryffindors on the stands.

Madame Hooch explained the rules of the game to the players before she threw all the four balls in the air. The first one to get the Quaffle were Slytherins but it was blocked by the Keeper whose name was Edgar Bones. A sixth year and the captain of the team. The Quaffle then was taken by Barbra Smith, a Chaser who moved to the three hoops of the opposing team.

Evelyn gasped as she saw a Slytherin direct a Bludger towards Barbra but Carter had been quite fast and hit the Bludger with his bat. Evelyn cheered for her friend who had a smile on his face. She looked for Don who was next to Christina probably protecting her from any Bludger that could be sent her way while the dark haired girl was looking for the Golden Snitch.

"And Smith wins ten points for the Ravenclaw team. Seems like the Ravenclaw team this year is quite good considering that one of the has talent in her bones." A fourth year Ravenclaw spoke to the microphone and Evelyn paid close attention to the game.

The Quaffle was being held now by a Slytherin as they moved towards the three hoops of the Ravenclaw team. What Evelyn didn't expect was for a bludger to hit Edgar distracting him enough to score.

"And Slytherin draws a tie with Ravenclaws. Seems like I spoke to soon." Evelyn knew for a fact that those words irritated Christina but the girl stayed in her place.

The Quaffle was in the hands of Duncan Inglebee who moved to the Slytherin hoops with so much speed that it beat the bludgers being sent his way. He scored for the Ravenclaw team and everyone expect Slytherins erupted in cheers.

The teams kept scoring on and Ravenclaw had been thirty points ahead. Don had been doing a great job on protecting Christina who looked like she didn't have balls flying around her face.

Just then Christina sped with her broom and Evelyn realized that she had caught the sight of the snitch. Christina was followed by the Slytherin seeker who was Cain but she didn't seem to pay the slightest attention that he was there. Evelyn couldn't see the snitch with her blue eyes but Cristina did so.

What surprised the blonde even more was when Christina turned the other way leaving the other Seeker confused. Cain slammed against one of the stands while Christina moved to where the Snitch really was.

She had fake lead Cain to believe that the Snitch was that way but in fact it had been the other way. Christina rose to her feet in her broom and in matter of seconds, she moved with the Snitch in her hand showing the whole audience that she had caught the snitch.

The crowd erupted in cheers and everyone chanted the dark haired girl's name who was now going down in the crowd. The whole team gathered around Christina before they sat her on the shoulders of Edgar Bones and Duncan Inglebee. Christina was still holding the Snitch in her hand and showing it to the people.

Evelyn rushed down to the pitch followed by others to cheer on the team. They all chanted Christina's name who had the a smile of triumph in her face.

"She was bloody amazing." Bertram Aubrey said as he stood next to Barty who was looking at Christina in amusement.

"What do you expect from the daughter of Jack Lee?" Barty responded and Evelyn ignored the rest of their conversation as she started to call Christina's name.

"All of you second years were bloody amazing. If Slytherin was piece of cake, so would be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Edgar told them as they were now in the Ravenclaw common room in a party. There were many students there but the youngest ones were there second years that were only Ravenclaws and Flitwick had given the second years a time limit with the third years. "You my dear were amazing." He told Christina who only smiled.

"To Christina." Carter called raising his pumpkin juice and the others did so before downing their whole drink.

Evelyn grimaced not a big fan of pumpkin juice and moved by the end to the windows so she could get more air.

"Bastard." She heard the voice of Cain and she turned to look at him keeping her face expressionless. "You should warn your friend. See what she did to me." He was wearing a cast now as his left arm had been broken.

"You fell in her trap, cousin." She said the word cousin clearly which made Cain flinch a little. "It was you being a dumbass that caused you having a broken arm."

"Listen to me you little filth," He caught her by her arm and led her outside the common room to the entrance of the door. "You should shut your gob before I hurt you."

"All I hear are empty threats, cousin. How about you give me some real ones?" Evelyn didn't know what she was saying but she could stop talking to Cain.

"You know that you are a second year and I'm a seventh. I could kill you for all I care." Cain told her and Evelyn looked him straight in his green eyes that were the same as her mother's.

"I think Azkaban would love you." She hissed at him and Cain's lips turned into a snarl. He was ready to draw her wand when someone voiced their presence.

"I would suggest you to take a step back, " Filius Flitwick spoke up and the two Sinclairs turned to look at the small man. "Before I give you detention. Plus, fifteen points from Slytherin and ten from Ravenclaw too."

Cain let out a scowl before he walked away from Evelyn and the Charms professor. "My office, Miss Clumsy."

Evelyn followed him and they walked to his office. "You're lucky that he is going next years because I know that he doesn't have a high tolerance. Neither do you."

"It seems like it runs in the family." Evelyn added as the head of her house took a seat on his chair.

"You know I was in the same year with your uncle Alexander," Professor Flitwick. "He was rather nice for a snotty Sinclair unlike like your other uncle Philip. He was quite a hard person to deal with."

"Did you know my mother before?" Evelyn asked and he shook his head at her in answer.

"I graduated before she started Hogwarts." He responded to Evelyn and she nodded her head. "I have met my deal of Sinclairs including your grandfather. The only ones that were different from the others were you and Alexander, now he has turned like the others."

"What do you mean like the others?" Evelyn frowned a little, she knew that her mother's side had been purebloods fanatics but the man in front of her made her suspect something more.

"That's not important. What's important is that you shouldn't become like them, you should ignore Cain's words especially his threats."

"So, I should stop being a smartass around him." Evelyn added and she saw him flinch at her use of words.

"Basically that, Miss Clumsy. I'm glad to see that your detentions are reducing this year." He told her and she gave him a smile. "I assume the clumsiness has reduced too."

Evelyn shook her head a little before speaking. "I'm afraid to say that it still the same but it has reduced in public."

"Good to know, Miss Clumsy."

* * *

"You were amazing, Lee." A random Gryffindor told Christina as they were making their way to DADA and Evelyn let out a chuckle.

A groan was heard from behind them. Two groans in fact. "All I hear is 'Good job, Lee', 'you were amazing, Christina' bla bla bla bla. Nothing about me and Don being awesome which we were."

"Get over it, Carter. You have plenty of games to shine and Christina was the one who tricked a seventh year." Diana said to the boy who rolled his eyes while Evelyn shuddered at the mention of her cousin.

"If it wasn't for me, you would have been hit by a bludger." Don told Christina who let out a scowl.

"Don't you know the rules of Quidditch or do I have to run them down to you?" Christina snapped making the others expect Don laugh. They entered the class and took their seats. Evelyn sat in the same desk with Don and she let out a sigh.

She actually liked the new teacher of DADA Henry Gale. He was quite experienced and he was patient with students.

"Today, we'll be learning about the Disarming Charm. Or differently called Expelliarmus Spell or Disarming Spell. It's mostly used when ye're dueling. The hand movement is this," Professor Gale drew the hand movement in the blackboard and then turned to the students. "While the light is scarlet and quite vibrant to the eye. Now does anyone know who invented this spell?"

Evelyn immediately raised her hand and the professor motioned to her. "Elizabeth Smudgling."

"That's right, Miss Sinclair. Ten points to Ravenclaw." She smiled in triumph as the professor looked down. "Now, I need all of you to come here," He pointed to the centre of the class and looked at them. "And to try using the spell. Don't forget to concentrate and the wand movement. Miss Sinclair as you were the one to answer the question, how about you and Mr. Bailey start first."

The two best friends shared a look before getting up from their seats. "Now, draw your hands and who does it first wins the little round. On three. One, two, three."

"Expelliarmus." Evelyn pointed her wand to her best friend and Don lost his wand.

"Good job, Miss Sinclair. Even though I had no doubt that you will win this little round." The professor then turned to Don who didn't seem that happy with the whole thing. "You need to be faster sometimes. Or I should haven't paired you with Miss Sinclair. Mr. Rosier, how about you give it a try with Mr. Bailey." Evelyn took it as her toll to seat and she did.

Rosier and Don faced each other before the latter performed the spell faster and disarmed Evan who seethed at the fact that Don had been faster.

"Good job." Evelyn said to her friend who let out a scoff.

"Really for an expert like you that was a good job?" Don's voice was cold and Evelyn frowned at him as Sierra Alistair and Felicia Nolan came to the view.

Don turned his head to his classmate but Evelyn's eyes were still on him.

She waited for the class to end to talk to him about his words. And soon it did with everyone performing the spell. "Don't forget to write an one foot essay about the spell." Everyone walked away from the class and Evelyn pulled Don closer to her to talk to him.

"What did you mean with those words?" Evelyn asked him and he let out a scowl.

"Didn't you hear him? He didn't even expect me to be faster than you." Evelyn was still confused with why he was angry at her.

"Because I studied the spell, Don. Everyone knows about the fact that I'm one step ahead when it comes to Defense Against The Dark Arts." Evelyn pointed out and the brown haired boy let out a scoff.

"How about other subjects, Eve? How about Potions, Herbology or even History of Magic? You actually understand Professor Binns now and he even knows your father's last name." Don snapped at her and Evelyn realized that her best friend was a little jealous but she didn't voice it. "Even in Astronomy, you're better than me."

"Don, I didn't know we were in a competition." Evelyn shot back at him rather loudly earning the attention of many students passing the corridor. Even their friends who were a few feet away from them.

"No, we're not but it's frustrating to have a best friend who is bloody perfect." His voice went an octave higher and the blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't be best friends with a perfect person."

"Guys, come on. Don't do something you'll regret." Carter spoke up from his place but they paid no mind to him.

"You wouldn't mind. You seem to have plenty of friends these days." Don turned his heel and walked away from them. He was followed by his roommates, Carter turned to her and mouthed that Don was just angry but Evelyn stood there in her place.

"You okay, Eve?" Gabriela asked as she placed a hand on her shoulders for comfort and Evelyn gave her a weak nod.

"He's a bloody fool." Christina assured him but Evelyn stayed silent again.

"I think the game frustrated him too. He tried his best and he was barely recognized for it." Diana voiced out her thoughts and Evelyn agreed with her but she didn't say anything.

Christina wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Let's go, we need to fill our stomachs."

Evelyn hummed in agreement as they walked to the Great Hall all together. Don was already seated in the edge of the Ravenclaw next to his friends cutting his meat aggressively.

As the girls moved further, they heard someone call Christina's name. "It's a shame that you didn't get in Gryffindor, Lee."

They all turned to face Sirius Black who was sitting next to Remus and Peter while James was next to Lily Evans. Marlene seemed to be missing and so did Lily's other roommates.

"It really isn't Sirius." Christina responded and the black haired boy let out a sigh.

"I'm excited for the game between the Ravenclaws and us the Gryffindors." He pointed out and Christina let out a chuckle.

"Excited and terrified are not synonyms." Before Sirius could say anything else some sort of a shriek was heard from the redhead.

"You arrogant toerag!" Evelyn let out a snicker at the nickname Lily called James Potter who looked like someone told him that he would never play Quidditch again. "When I tell you to leave me alone, you leave me alone."

Lily gathered her things before she walked away with a huff. Everyone was silent before they heard two people laugh.

"That was a scene I would never forget." Fabian Prewett said as he took a seat in the table.

"She loves me." James pointed out clearly trying to hide the fact that he was hurt by Lily just seconds ago.

"She sure does, mate." Gideon spoke before he turned to look at the four Ravenclaws. "What got Don in such a bad mood? I tried to talk to him and he just glared at me."

"He had a fight with Evelyn." Diana responded immediately looking away from the redheaded boy. Gideon frowned but he didn't say anything else.

"You two broke up?" James joked and Evelyn flinched at his words.

"Was it because of you having a crush?" Sirius spoke and Evelyn snapped her head to his direction. Did he know or was he just messing with her?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius. Come on, I could eat the whole table right now." The girls followed her behind as Evelyn tried to push Sirius's words out of her mind. How could he know?

* * *

Maybe it was boredom. Or maybe she just wanted to pump her adrenaline but Evelyn was taking a stroll in the middle of the night. Everyone had fallen asleep early and she tried to stay in her suitcase but she got bored eventually.

As she was walking, she saw Mrs. Norris and she knew well that behind her must be Filch. She cussed under her breath but soon after she was pulled away by someone.

She almost tried to scream but the person covered her mouth with their hands. "Don't say a word."

She snapped her eyes open when she heard the voice and locked eyes with no one other than Rabastan Lestrange.

They waited for Filch to go away and then they both sighed in relief.

"What are you doing the middle of the night?" She asked him as she moved away from the small corner they had been hiding.

"I can you ask you the same, King." He said and Evelyn looked away to hide her blush that had appeared in her cheeks.

"Can't sleep."

"So, you decided to go in a stroll in the middle of the night?" He asked with a blank face that was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Why the hell not?" She gave him a shrug but he still stood there expressionless. "What are you doing in the middle of the night?"

"Insomnia." His answer took her off guard but now she noticed the eye bags underneath his blue eyes.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say and she then remembered something she had read. "Have you tried to put a bedtime routine for everyday? I read it in a book that it helps."

"You read a lot, don't you?" She nodded her head in answer before turning to look at him.

"If I had a description, that would be the top one." She told him with a little smile of her own but he still kept the same face expression.

"Living to the Ravenclaw stereotypes, aren't you?" He asked and then she saw a hint of smile on his face.

"I guess. Are you living into the Slytherin stereotypes?"

"Being evil?" He asked scrunching his nose a little and the smile falling from his face.

"No, I meant ambitious, cunning, resourceful etc." He didn't say anything, he only stared at her with those deep blue eyes. It was like he was studying her and trying to find out something about her.

"What we got here?" Evelyn wanted to hex the person who talked. He probably had his suspicion and now Sirius Black was proven right. She turned around to face him but then she noticed he wasn't alone. Peter Pettigrew stood beside him but he only looked at her and Rabastan. "You know, you two are a little young to be doing what kind of stuff. What would your father say if he saw you with her, Lestrange?"

"Don't you have anywhere better to be, Black? Like pranking Severus with your obnoxious best friend." Rabastan snapped at him and Evelyn just knew something was going to happen between the boys.

"No, I just came to ask you if it's true that you fell off your broom in your arse in the tryouts." Evelyn frowned at the Gryffindor's words as Emma had told her that Rabastan haven't even went to the try outs. Had Emma lied or had she been lied to?

"It's none of your damn business, Black." Rabastan walked away with them with a huff and Evelyn watched him go ignoring the two loud boys next to her.

"What do you see in him, Lynn?" Sirius teased her with a little smirk but Evelyn turned to glare at him.

"Many qualities that you don't have, Sirius." Evelyn responded tired of lying to the person who knew that she liked Rabastan.

"You probably stare at those qualities in classes with Slytherins." Evelyn took a step close to Sirius and scoffed at him.

"I sure do and I hope that you'll be smart enough to not speak a single word about it." She passed him bumping his shoulders as she walked towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"I told you Pete that she wasn't interested in you but in Lestrange. If only she knew what a dreadful family they truly are." Sirius said to his friend as soon as Evelyn disappeared in the corridors.

"I don't have a crush on her, Sirius." Peter told him and Sirius just gave him a shrug before they continued to make their way.

* * *

"How can he first know about it?" Evelyn asked Marlene as they were sitting in a bench alongside with Christina who was drawing strategies for the next Quidditch match.

"He's quite observant, Sirius. Everyone thinks that Remus is the observant one but it's Sirius." Marlene responded and Evelyn let out a sigh. "Does Rabastan have a clue you like me?"

"Sirius only joked around and it was after Rabastan left that he asked me what did I see in Rabastan." Evelyn told the blonde and Christina let out a sigh making the two blondes look at them.

"They are quite a horrible family. Quite horrible. Sirius would know as his cousin Bellatrix marries Rabastan's older brother." Christina added and Evelyn had no idea how her best friend who spent most of her time in Japan knew about this.

"My sister Ava was in the same year with Bellatrix. She described Bellatrix as a crazy person who loathed mostly everyone especially muggleborn students." Marlene spoke up and Evelyn let out a sigh as she didn't know what to say at the other blonde for a moment.

"I just hope that Sirius won't spread the word about me having a crush on Rabastan." The two girls hummed in agreement, her eyes moved to Don who walked past them without saying a single word.

"What was that?" Marlene asked as Evelyn hadn't told her that she had a fight with Don yesterday.

"Haven't you heard? The two best friends are not the two best friends." Christina sing sang her words to Marlene who gaped in shock at the news.

"Why?" The blonde asked Christina as Evelyn was too busy looking at Don who was talking to Amos Diggory now.

"Cause he is a jealous of Evelyn and her not even bothering to hide her perfection." Evelyn's blue eyes moved away from glaring Don to glaring the dark haired girl. "I was joking."

Evelyn didn't say anything only stared at the ground before Marlene let out a scoff. "And here comes Lily."

The two Ravenclaws frowned at Marlene's words but then they saw the fury in Lily's green eyes. "How could you be so irresponsible, Marls?"

"Come on Lils, I made one mistake in potion." Marlene pointed out as the two Ravenclaws frowned a little not getting what was going on.

"You lied to professor Slughorn." Lily crossed her arms over her chest and Marlene let out a scoff.

"I didn't want detention, Lily. I told him that I put more Doxy eggs than needed."

"You didn't put them at all because you were too busy drooling over Black." Christina's eyebrows rose at the fact that Marlene fancied Sirius. Evelyn put her finger on her lips to tell her to not talk at the moment.

"Fine, I got distracted and I made a mistake. Happy?" Marlene said with a bitter tone and Lily huffed a little.

"You should tell Slughorn." Lily pointed out and Marlene rolled her green eyes.

"It's in the past now, Lily. We need to look towards the future." Lily wasn't amused at all and she turned on her heel before walking away.

"I need to follow her because she might just tell Slughorn. She's our goody two shoes." Marlene waved at them and the two girls waved back.

"By goody two shoes she meant Slughorn's pet, right?" Christina said as soon as Marlene was out of earshot. Evelyn smiled a little but didn't say anything at all.

Christina kept on writing on her notebook. "What are you writing?"

"That if Marlene becomes a keeper, it will be easier to score from the left side." Evelyn was taken back and she grabbed the notebook from Christina.

What she saw was every weakness and strength from other Quidditch players from every team and even their own.

"Merlin's beard, Chris! How can you even do this?"

"Well Eve, Sirius Black is not the only observant one from our year." Evelyn chuckled as she gave the notebook to Christina.

She looked up to see many people were looking at them most of them were looking at Christina. "You know everyone is looking at you."

"Of course, they are. I was bloody amazing in that pitch and I'm only second year." Christina said as she flipped her hair and Evelyn laughed a little.

"You are only going to get better." Evelyn told her with a little smile and Christina looked down with a shy smile. It was time like this that Evelyn saw the side that other people didn't. The shy one.

"Dad was so mad that he couldn't make it but he promised that he would make it to the next game which you won't. How come you you have another holiday for a week?"

"Well, dad talked to the Ministry and they allowed it so I'll go there in Massachusetts only for a week. Dad is taking in New York this year and we're gonna see the parade for a few hours." Evelyn explained and Christina hit her with her notebook. "Ouch!"

"You're a lucky as we're going to drown in homework while you are filling your belly." Evelyn just gave her a grin and Christina hit her again with the notebook.

"Stop it now, Chris." Evelyn said although she was laughing with her best friend.

"Come on, we need to get those two nerds out of the library." Christina was talking about Gabriela and Diana who had been in the library since they finished their last period.

Evelyn sighed but followed her dark haired friend towards the library either way.

They walked in the library slowly and they noted that only Diana was there studying.

"Where is Gabby?" Evelyn whispered as she didn't want Pince on her trail.

"She went to take a nap. She got quite tired in Transfiguration today." Diana responded as she was writing her Astronomy essay.

"Dee, I think you need to stop with that bloody essay. It's not due until next week." Christina said but Diana kept writing and Evelyn sighed.

"Come on Dee, we want to take a stroll around the castle." Evelyn pouted and Diana turned to look at her. Both the girls tried their sad puppy dog eyes.

"You two are getting pretty good with that." Evelyn and Christina high fived each other as Diana start to gather her things.

They left the library and Evelyn let out a sigh. "Can you guys believe that we're almost done with the first term?"

"It's unbelievable really. Next year, we are going to have elective classes and extracurricular ones too." Diana added and Christina rolled her dark eyes. "I'm probably going to do Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"I'm going to go for the easy ones. Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. I need to focus on Quidditch." Christina spoke up even though the two other girls knew that Christina was smart enough to practice Quidditch and get top marks. "You, Eve?"

"Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins." The two girls stopped to look at her in shock.

"They are the hardest ones, Eve. Do you want to die of tiredness and boredom." Christina added and Evelyn just gave her a shrug. "Why not Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Because they have creatures and what if they have types of magical bats, I don't even attend the Hogwarts Feast because of the bats." To say that Evelyn Sinclair King was scared of bats was understatement. "Let's not forget the fact that I'm clumsy and can get killed while attending it."

"That's acceptable but why Arithmancy? It's with numbers and weird stuff." Christina added and Evelyn let out a chuckle.

"I was always good with Math." Evelyn added remembering the lesson her step mother who had given her lessons on muggle school studies

"Of course you were. Is there something you're not good at?"

"Walking without tripping, flying a broomstick at times, listening to Binns sometimes and many other things." Evelyn added and the girls just shrugged their shoulders. "How about extra-curricular subjects?"

"Not thinking about it but perhaps Art." Christina pointed out and Evelyn thought it would be a shame. Christina was amazing when it came to drawing and painting.

"I can't paint or draw. I can't even draw a stick person." Evelyn added and the girls let out a hum in agreement.

"Magical Theory. I want to know about more about magic." Diana added and Christina groaned at her best friend.

"Boring, Dee. Very boring." Diana stuck her tongue out and Evelyn let out a chuckle. "How about you, Eve? No, let me guess Ancient Studies."

"I have to tell you that you are wrong, my friend. As this little blonde Ravenclaw is choosing Muggle Music." The two girls raised their eyebrows on shock.

"I didn't know you could sing, Eve." Diana admitted and Evelyn smiled a little.

"Like a nightingale." Evelyn responded and Christina noted that the corridor was empty.

"Give us a show, no one is here." Evelyn looked around and saw that no one was around them. After all, dinner was going to be served in less than ten minutes.

She turned around to face her friends before keeping her head straight.

 _"Caw-caw, caw-caw"_

 _"Purr-Purr"_

Her friends laughed at her animal mimicking but they stopped as soon as they heard her tap the floor two times.

 _"We stand as one united"_

 _"Against the Puritan"_

 _"We draw our inspiration"_

 _"From good witch Morrigan"_

Evelyn's voice quite was similar to a nightingale. Not with the tweets but how beautiful, powerful and sweet it sounded.

 _"For she was persecuted"_

 _"By common wandless man"_

 _"So she fled from distant Ireland"_

 _"And so our school began"_

 _"Oh"_

The two other Ravenclaws noted some students walking towards their way listening to the voice of Evelyn who was too focused in singing to hear people.

 _"Ilvermorny, Massachusetts"_

 _"We choo-choose it!"_

 _"We choo-choose it!"_

 _"The wizard school supreme"_

More students joined to listen to the little song that Evelyn was singing about the school in America.

 _"Your castle walls, they kept us safe"_

 _"The days with you, a dream"_

 _"You taught us all our magic"_

 _"Now one thing's quite clear"_

Again students kept joining and now Filch had joined them too but he was looking at the whole thing with a scowl.

 _"Where'er we roam"_

 _"Where'er we roam"_

 _"Our one true home"_

 _"Our one and own"_

 _"Is Ilvermorny, dear"_

Evelyn finished holding the note a little bit. What she expected was to hear one pair of claps but she was surrounded by many claps and some turned around and saw many students were clapping. She blushed a little and curtsied as a thank you for the claps.

The blonde the turned to look at the two girls who she called best friends. "A little warning sometimes."

"Oh Eve, we were too mesmerised to stop you." Diana commented as everyone started to go their way.

"Plus, Rabastan was there listening to you quite intently." Evelyn smiled as she turned around but didn't see him there anymore.

But she had no idea that it wasn't just Rabastan who was listening intently and it wasn't only her best friend who were mesmerized by her voice.

* * *

 ** _I will be updating this story more frequently from now on because it's officially summer and I have more free time in my hands._**

 ** _Midnight Penguin:_** Thanks for pointing out the error. I somehow made Rose 400 years older and I have no idea how. I'm happy to find out that you are loving the story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. Also, thanks for taking your time and reviewing it.

 _ **Next up, A Week in A Marauder's Life**_


	10. A Week In A Marauder's Life

_**This chapter I wanted to make it quite differently as you can see when you read it as I thought it will be interesting to focus on Sirius on this chapter and I thought focusing in Evelyn in America would be quite boring. So here it's the chapter that I hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.**_

* * *

 _Mo_ _nday, 20th of November_

It was cold in November 20th. Very cold. Sirius wanted to stay inside his bed all day but he had classes to go. Classes to go with his best mates.

He opened his grey eyes and looked to see that Remus is missing and Sirius frowned. It was too early to go to breakfast. Where could they dorm mate and best friend be? He always said that he was sick or had to go take care of his mother but Sirius knew that those were lies.

So did James. Even Peter had picked on them. They had tried to ask Remus but the boy would lie or change the conversation. But tonight was going to be the night that they would find out what was really going with their friends.

"James? James?" The hazel eyes boy kept snoring making Sirius get out of the bed and move to James. "James, get up! Get up." He shook his head and it was that moment that he stirred from his sleep.

His friend turned to look at the clock before hitting Sirius with the pillow. He dodged it but he gave James a glare.

"Remus is gone again." James went immediately to grab his glasses and looked to see Remus's bed was empty.

"Do you think that our theory is real?" James asked and Sirius shrugged his shoulders. Their theory was quite good and well thought, it also involved a full moon but there were some holes that they didn't know where to feel.

"Wake Peter up and explain the mission to him again while I take a shower." James nodded his head and Sirius moved to take a shower.

After he was done, he entered the room wearing his pants and dress shirt only missing the tie and the sweater.

"So we're following him with your invisibility cloak?" Peter asked and James nodded his head in response. "I got it."

"Good, so the mission is going to start as soon as the night falls." Sirius spoke and the two boys who were still in their pajamas nodded their heads. "Come on, I'm dying for some food."

They all rushed down to the Great Hall to see that the Prewett twins were there too. The boys were quite funny but not as fun as them. "Morning." Gideon said as he was eating his egg and Sirius gave him a nod.

Fabian was too busy reading for History of Magic but he seemed frustrated. "This is boring." He whined and the three boys looked at him. "The whole class is boring."

"Of course, it is. What do you expect from a hundred years old ghost?" James said to the redhead boy who pushed the book down and started to eat.

"You're right. I'm so dropping this subject after OWLs. I'd rather starve than continue it." Fabian said and Sirius hummed in agreement.

"Hello, boys." Marlene McKinnon greeted with a toothy grin as she sat next to him. She was followed by Mary Macdonald and Dorcas Meadowes but the two barely grumbled a good morning at them.

"Morning, Marlene." He said to her and she only gave him a smile in return before turning to talk to her friends.

"Where is Remus?" It was Dorcas who asked as she looked at the missing boy.

"He's sick, Dorcas. Why do you fancy him or something?" Sirius asked with a wink but the girl only rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just because he is the only one I can stand from you four." Sirius touched his heart at the girl's words joking that he had been hurt by her words.

"You're saying that he is your favorite Marauder?" James asked and the whole group of Gryffindors frowned in confusion at the name they had given their little group.

"Marauders? What kind of name is that?" Gideon asked with a little smirk like he was teasing them.

"Our group name. Got a problem, Prewett Second?" Gideon shook his head but had a smile on his face still.

"Yes, he is my favorite Marauder." Dorcas responded with a bitter tone and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Mine too." Mary Macdonald spoke up from the first time since she sat in the Gryffindor table.

"How about you, Marlene?" Sirius asked the golden blonde next to him whose cheeks started to blush. He already knew he was her favorite because it was obvious that she fancied him. The blonde didn't do a good job hiding it but Sirius wasn't interested in her.

"Hey Marlene," He had never heard the voice in his life and he turned around to look at the Ravenclaw known as Gabriela Suarez who was looking at Marlene. She was clearly avoiding other gazes expect from Marlene's.

"Evelyn left a note to give this to you." Gabriela said as she extended a black notebook with Evelyn's initials on it.

"Merlin, thank you Gabriela." The girl nodded her head before sitting in the Ravenclaw table next to Carter Ulver. "She is such a saver."

"Why couldn't she give you it herself?" James asked with a frown as he was cutting his sausage.

"She flooed to America for Thanksgiving." Marlene responded as she opened the notebook. He frowned not knowing what Thanksgiving was but he didn't ask anymore questions.

The blonde Ravenclaw had left him in quite awe with her voice a few nights ago in the first floor but he would never admit that to everyone.

Plus, it was just his voice nothing about her personality. After all, Evelyn was too much like Lily Evans. A know it all.

"Bloody hell, look at her notes in History of Magic." Sirius sneaked a peek and saw the blonde's handwriting. He was amazed at how clean and understanding it was.

"Let me see." Fabian snatched the notebook from Marlene and he started to read them.

"Hey!" Marlene protested before stealing back the notebook from the redhead. "Get your own smart Ravenclaw to give you their notes."

"Eve is my friend, she would let me borrow her notes." Sirius frowned a little as he didn't remember the twins sharing a friendship with Evelyn. "I was invited to her birthday party."

"Well, I'm closer with her and until I'm done with my notes, you can't have them." Marlene stuck her tongue out and Fabian groaned a little. He then went to finish his food without speaking another word.

* * *

"Do you want us to get caught?" Sirius whispered to Peter who had tripped inside the cloak as they made their way outside of the castle.

"Sorry but it's dark." The slightly shorter boy responded but he didn't say anything. They waited outside the gates next to the Whomping Willow for Remus to come. The sun had set by now and they had even skipped Potions not to miss the truth.

In less than a minute, they saw Remus walk down the path and stop a few feet away from the big tree. He somehow dodged all the flying branches and touched something. From what Sirius could see the knot, the tree stopped from moving and Remus got in.

"What the bloody hell? The killing tree can be stopped." Peter wondered but what James and Sirius were thinking led to another thing.

"It leads to something, I think." James spoke and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Come on." He lead them on to follow him but only James did. "Peter."

"What? If Remus is a werewolf, we're in quite danger." As much as Sirius wanted to say something, Peter was right. He could hurt someone or worse.

"He would never do that." James said and he was the first to move. Just in that moment, the tree moved and it sent them flying away from it.

Sirius winced as he felt his spine hurt as he fell on it. He heard James curse and Peter grunt in pain just like him. "I'm going to touch the knot."

Before one of his friends could say something, Sirius slid down. He was too low for the tree to hit him and he slammed against the trunk. He grunted when he felt the pain in his legs but he ignored it. He touched the knot and he was followed by his two friends.

They entered the tree and then they saw that it was a tunnel that lead them to somewhere. They followed it before they found each other inside an old house.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Sirius asked as they got up in some stairs. The stairs cracking with every step they took.

"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Peter responded and he was right as they saw that the house was quite old and rusty.

They opened a door and then they saw Remus there. He was holding his head with his hands looking rather weak.

"What are you doing here?!" He shouted at them making the three of them flinch. "You should before I hurt you."

"So you are a werewolf." Sirius stated and Remus let out a scowl.

"Go tell the whole castle then. Don't worry about the teachers, they already know." Remus told them still not looking at his friends.

"Why would we do that?" James shouted back at Remus taking a step forwards. "We are your best mates."

"Because I'm a monster, James." Remus snapped back and there was a silence before the shortest of the Marauders spoke.

"You're our friend too." Everyone turned to look at him and Sirius then cleared his throat.

"Pete is right. Who cares you are a bloody monster? I can barely consider the person who folds his socks every day and says good morning to everyone he knows a monster. You're more than a werewolf. You are Remus Lupin, our best friend and one quarter of the best group of friend that ever would be in Hogwarts." He heard hums of agreement from the two others.

Remus looked at the window and let out another sigh. "You need to leave."

"Remus-" James began but he was cut off by the person he was calling.

"No, James. You need to leave because I might hurt the three of you." He told them but they didn't move. "We will talk about this tomorrow." They stood still. "Now!"

They did leave but only because of the fear in Remus's voice. The fear that he might hurt his three best friends but they already knew that this wasn't over.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 21st of November_

All of the three of them had stayed all night in their dormitory. They had played Exploding Snaps, chess and even tried to study a little but all their minds were focused on Remus and his transformation.

It was when the sun rose that the three best friends moved out of the dorm room to the Hospital Wing. Before they could walk inside the place, Professor McGonagall walked outside it.

She pursued her lips and looked at the three of them separately. From the look in their faces, she realized that they knew about his friend. "You found, didn't you?" They all nodded their heads and she let out a sigh. "Go to him. He needs company for a bit."

They were about to walk towards the door but she stopped them. "10 points each from Gryffindor as I know that you three broke some rules tonight."

"But, professor-" James began but she interrupted him.

"You're lucky I'm not giving you detention, Mr. Potter." She warned him sternly and he shut his mouth.

"We already are have our schedules filled with those." The woman didn't say anything, only walked away and the three of them rushed inside.

Remus was sitting there alone looking at the white sheets of his bed. He had scars on his face but this time, they were less than other times. Sirius had no idea why.

"So where should I began?" Remus asked turning to look at his friends.

"How about from the very beginning?" James said and they all took seats. James sat on the edge of the bed while Sirius and Peter took seats in the chairs nearby.

"My father worked in the Ministry and he angered a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback as my father believed he only deserved death." Sirius had heard of him and he knew that the werewolf lived up to the word monster. "Greyback wanted revenge so he targeted me. He came to my bedroom one night and even though my father drove him off with spells, he had already turned me into a werewolf." Remus let out a shaky breath and Sirius cast a look towards two of his other friends but they were too busy listening to the story.

"My parents took me to many healers but they only gave me potions to help with the transformation. I thought I would never get to go in Hogwarts but professor Dumbledore made a solution for me. He build the Shrieking Shack and spread a rumor about being the most haunted building in Britain. The noises people hear, well that's me. He planted the Whomping Willow to hide the tunnel underneath it." Remus explained to them and they all nodded their heads at him.

"We don't care that you are a werewolf, Remus. You're our best friend and you are more than a werewolf." Remus didn't say anything at first at James's words.

"Your reactions wasn't what I expected." He admitted, his green eyed still glued to the floor.

"What did you expect?" Peter asked with a frown in his face.

"I expected a run to the hills or you guys saying something to someone." At Remus's words, Sirius's mouth curled up into a snarl.

"We're quite offended that you think that we would do that. I for one, would rather spend a day drinking tea with my dreadful mother and my crazy cousin." Sirius spoke and his last words made the others laugh.

"We are gonna help you with this." James stated with his confident voice and Remus frowned.

"How? And are you crazy?" He asked the messy haired boy who pushed his glasses closer.

"I don't yet but we will." James answered and Remus let out a sigh.

"How about we leave the whole crazy thing to my family tree?" They all laughed at Sirius's joke about his family.

* * *

 _Wednesday, 22nd of November_

Sirius didn't like many things. He didn't like his family excluding his uncle Alphard, his cousin Andromeda and his brother Regulus, he didn't like the looks some girls gave to him, he didn't like homework and essays, he didn't like the house he lived in and he definitely didn't like the fact that his little brother was talking to Avery and Lestrange.

He waited for his brother to finish his conversation and then he faced him. "What were you doing talking to them?"

"They're in my house, Sirius. Or does your ego have taken too much place for your memory?" Sirius scowled at his little brother. Since he had been sorted into Gryffindor, their relationship had been fragile but now it was way worse.

"I know blokes like Avery and Lestrange. They aren't friends you like to have." Sirius warned his brother who rolled his grey eyes.

"Better than those two blood traitors and that half blood." Regulus practically hissed those words to his brother which made Sirius flinch not only because of how he said those words but it was also the insult towards his friends.

"Soon enough I will be joining the blood traitors." Regulus gaped at the words that came out of Sirius's mouth but the older Black brother didn't care. "You're going to tell mother or father about this."

"No, I won't bother them with the fact that you are a disgrace because they already know that." Sirius hated the fact that his brother's words hurt him but he wasn't going to show that, he only let out a barking laugh.

"Better a disgrace than a monster." Sirius said to his brother before he left him in the corridor alone as he walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she turned to him with a raise of his eyebrow. "Password?"

"Pumpkin juice." She nodded and opened the portrait which lead to the portrait to open.

Sirius pushed his black hair away from his face and then he noticed Remus sitting in one of the tables. He was probably writing the notes that they had gotten for him in Potions.

"You better, mate?" Sirius asked the werewolf who looked up from the notes.

"Far better." Remus responded before he moved to grab something. "Chocolate?" Sirius shook his head and Remus shrugged his shoulders before eating one for himself. "You seem tense."

"My brother is forming a friendship with Avery and Lestrange and he think that their way of thinking is the best way just like my bloody parents do." Sirius informed him and Remus let out a sigh in frustration.

"To tell you the truth, I don't get this whole blood purity." Remus admitted and Sirius let out a chuckle.

"Remus my dear friend, neither do I." Sirius added with a bitter smile knowing how mad would his mother react at what he said.

"We're all humans. Some of us have a line of wizards, some are half, some can perform without a line and well some don't even know it exists. Why do the purebloods think that their are the ones who are superior?"

"It's all the inbreeding, mate. It messes with your head." Remus shook his head in disbelief at Sirius's words. After all, Sirius's parents were second cousins.

"I still don't get it." Remus said as he continued to do his homework and Sirius held out a scoff. His friend who was a werewolf was less a monster than his family.

* * *

"This is brilliant idea." James said as they were inside the invisibility cloak and Sirius smirked in triumph.

"Of course it is. After all, it was mine." He responded cockily as they moved to the Quidditch pitch at the teacher's stand while the Ravenclaw team was practicing for the day.

"Bloody hell, she's good." James admitted as Christina Lee moved like she was the Golden Snitch herself with her broom. "Can you see the broom type?"

"It's handmade for her. No one else can use it properly." Sirius responded and James turned to look at him with a frown.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" He asked quite surprised with his friend's knowledge.

"Mortice Mabel has a big mouth." He said before smirking at James a little. "And a huge crush on me." James rolled his hazel eyes and pushed his glasses towards his nose.

Sirius turned to look at Carter Ulver who was talking to one of the other Chasers of the team and the captain, Edgar Bones.

He then searched Don who was hitting bludgers repeatedly which where thrown from Barbra Smith. He had a good aim and hook but he was hitting them with so much anger that it scared Sirius.

Don was still angry about the fight with Evelyn. Sirius knew that those two were inseparable since the first time he saw them, they were together. He would have been just as mad as Don was if he got into a fight with James.

"Christina, down." Edgar Bones called our and the girl followed his instructions without another thought. She climbed off her broom and walked up to him. "Bailey, here." Don stopped hitting bludgers with his bat and walked to Edgar. "All through the game like the last one, you're gonna protect Christina. Don't make it obvious."

James and Sirius shared looks with each other as they remembered how close did Don stood to Christina and how every bludger sent her way had been thrown the other way. All because of the team tactic and Don's good hook.

They stayed to look at the practice and found out every tactic, move or changes they could make. They had the games in their hands but they had no idea that someone had seen them.

"We need to target Don before Christina." James said as they walked out of the pitch and moved to the castle.

"Leave it to me. I'll throw a bludger at him when it's least suspected." He managed to say as he walked inside the castle.

"We need to tell Hera but we shouldn't mention the invisibility cloak." James hid the cloak behind her robes and Sirius gave him a nod.

"Let's just hope our captain agrees with us." They walked to the Gryffindor common room as fast as they could but Hera wasn't there.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hera?" James asked out loud making everyone look at him.

"She went to talk to that bloke from Ravenclaw in their tower." Gideon informed them and they sprinted out of the portrait hole towards the Ravenclaw tower which had more stairs than the Gryffindor one.

They went to the Ravenclaw tower and then they saw Hera although she was quite busy. Her arms were wrapped around someone's neck as she was kissing him senselessly.

Sirius cleared his throat and the snogging couple broke away. "Oh, Sirius and James. I..I was-" Hera began as she began to blush after all she was caught snogging someone by two second years.

"No need for explanation." Sirius told then and when he looked at the boy next to Hera, he had a feel of familiarity.

"They're on your team?" The tall bloke with brown hair asked and Hera nodded her head. "You two second years?" Both him and James nodded their heads. "You must know my brother. He's also second year."

"An adorable one with a cute friend." Hera gushed earning a glare from the boy for a split second. "You're a adorable too, Gared."

"Who is your brother?" James asked just as curious as Sirius about the fact that Gared had a brother in their year.

"Don. Don Bailey." Sirius did his best not to show the shock and well the disappointment. He hoped James did too.

He knew that Hera wouldn't like throwing bludgers towards her boyfriend's little brother. They had better ways to win but that was the easiest.

"We know Don. Good bloke." James said with a smile before turning to Hera. "Can we talk to you about Quidditch?"

Hera nodded her head and kissed Gared in the cheek who gave her a wink in return.

"So what is you wanted to talk about?" Hera asked as they began to descend the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower.

"We have an idea on how to win the game on Saturday." Hera's eyebrows shot up in intrigue and so the boys began to explain.

* * *

 _Thursday, 23rd of November_

Sirius sat in the same desk as he always did in the Defense Against The Dark Arts next to James. He liked his new teacher better than the last one even though it was hard to understand because of his Irish accent sometimes.

"Today, we'll be learning about werewolves." Sirius adjusted in his chair to glance at Remus who kept a straight face. "This year will be more of a introduction with the beings but next year we would expand on the matter. So who can tell what are werewolves? Somebody... Ah Miss Evans."

"Werewolves are human beings who upon the rising of a full moon he turns into a wolf." The redheaded girl spoke before sitting down on her chair.

"Good job, Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor." Sirius saw a small grin spread on James's face but Sirius ignored it as he didn't want to believe that his best friend fancied a goody two shoes like Lily Evans.

"What is the condition called that a werewolf possesses?" A few hands were raised but Remus of course kept his down. Sirius knew that the green eyed boy could respond to any question about werewolves in his sleep. "Yes, Miss Vance."

Emmeline Vance cleared her throat before speaking. "This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy also known as werewolfry."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff. Anyone want to add something?" They were a few hands and Professor Bale motioned to a Hufflepuff boy.

"A werewolf has no control when he turns. He would anyone around him including his friends and family or anything for that matter." Sirius wanted to hex the boy from Hufflepuff whose name he couldn't remember. He just knew those words made his mate feel worse.

"That's not true, Mr. Gudgeon." Sirius raised an eyebrow at the information that his teacher had just given to them. "There is a potion called Wolfsbane Potion that allows the werewolf to retain his or her mind even though it's difficult to brew and of course hard to find. Werewolves can actually not harm other animals or humans who transform like animals."

Sirius stopped listening to his teacher. In that moment, a light turned on his mind and he wanted to kiss the Irish professor who just gave Sirius Black he best idea ever.

But what Sirius needed to do was to get James's invisibility cloak and to go to the library's restricted area. He had some search to do.

* * *

 _Friday, November 24th, 1972_

Before Sirius could even breathe a word to James after Quidditch practice, his friend had fallen asleep from being tired. Remus and Peter were in the common room and Sirius needed to do his little research fast. He grabbed a quill, some parchment and the invisibility cloak.

He walked out of the dorm and noticed that Peter had fallen asleep in the common room while Remus was trying to wake him.

As soon as the portrait hole opened by two seven years entering it, Sirius took the opportunity to go to the library.

When he had finally arrived in the library, the curfew had ended and he was now in the library. He waited for Madame Pince to leave the library.

After a couple if minutes, she turned off the lights and left. Sirius moved towards the restricted section slowly.

"Lumos." He called and his wand lighted the place. He started to read every book title and then he found the book he was looking. He placed it in the nearest table and he began to write everything about it.

To the transformation, the risks, the needed things and to the potion. Almost everything. That took him so long hours and by the time he was done, his grey eyes were burning.

But Sirius Black didn't care as long as he would help his werewolf friend.

"Rest of the Marauders, I call for a meeting now." Sirius said as soon as he entered the dorm with a loud voice.

He dodged the pillow that was thrown by Remus who was closest to the door and he let out a whistle.

"Bugger off, Sirius." James groaned against his pillow but Sirius started to make more noise by making a tapping noise on Peter's truck.

"I found a way how to help Lupin here with his werewolf problem." His words caught the attention of all his friends. They all rose from their beds and looked at their black haired friend. "And it's all in this long piece of parchment."

"Why is one of your eyes bigger than the other one?" Peter suddenly asked and Sirius turned to look at him.

"Because I stayed all night in the library for some research." Sirius responded to his friend who was still looking at him weirdly.

"It's creepy." Peter pointed out.

"Shut up." Sirius snapped but then his piece of parchment was stolen from Remus.

"You want to become an animagus?!" He asked with a loud voice.

"That's what I was thinking of doing too." James admitted jumping from his bed.

"Wicked." Sirius and James gave each other an high five while Remus let out a sigh. "You fell asleep mate because I wanted to go with you or Peter but he had fallen asleep in the common room."

"Who gave you this bloody stupid idea?" Remus demanded holding the parchment in his hands.

"Professor Bale." Him and James said in sync before bumping their fists together.

"These whole animagus thing has risks." Remus reminded him and Sirius chuckled.

"I wrote them all. The whole package of becoming an animagi. Peter and James and I are gonna do it and you can't stop us." Sirius snatched the parchment from Remus and pulled it closer to himself.

"Wait, are we gonna register for it?" Peter asked still a little sleepy. After all, it was six in the morning.

"No, we're not." James responded and Peter frowned. "Unregistered and all."

"I think it's a bad idea." Remus again said and James ran a hand through his messy hair.

"We are gonna be there for you, mate. We don't care even if we spend some years in Azkaban if it concerns helping you, Remus." James spoke up and Remus looked down to his feet.

"We would give some color to that dreadful place in my opinion." Sirius joked and he heard some chuckles from his friends. "I'm in."

"So am I." James immediately spoke with his head high and his voice secure.

"Me too." Peter said shortly and Remus knew that the situation was out of his hands.

* * *

 _Saturday, November of 25th_

Despite their efforts, they were losing by 50 points and Sirius had no idea how they were losing but they were. He was angry as he saw Barbra Smith score another 10 points. The girl seemed to be in her best self today.

He had no idea what was going on. They knew all of the tactics of the team but now they had changed it all. Had someone seen them? That was impossible. They were using the invisibility cloak.

Sirius threw a bludger away towards to Inglebee who dodged it. Sirius cursed under his breath. Suddenly, James had gotten the Quaffle but he misses the hoop because of Edgar Bones's skills.

It looked like the whole Ravenclaw team were all stars this year.

Sirius wanted to win desperately. They had almost lost the game with Hufflepuff last week and he had no time to lose it again even though they were playing the strongest team of all the teams.

His eyes moved to Christina Lee who seemed to busy looking for the Snitch. She looked bored like she wanted to finish the game as soon as she could.

He hated that she underestimated them so much and as soon as the bludger moved his way, he directed it to her but she turned quickly to defend it with the ends of her brooms.

She locked eyes with him and gave him a smile of triumph. Sirius wanted to kick something even though he was standing on air.

"10 points for Gryffindor thanks to James Potter." The commentator who was a Ravenclaw added and Sirius smirked as he saw James move away from the other team's hoops.

"We need to win this. Don is still protecting Christina." James whispered when they saw Don Bailey in the air standing not so close to Christina but enough to be suspicious.

"I'm on it." Sirius responded to James as his best friend flew away from him.

Sirius glanced at Don who was flying around but not away from him.

As soon as the bludger was sent his way, Sirius hit it with his bat towards a distracted Don. Sirius had aimed for his arm but it hit Don in the hands making him let go of the broom and head down towards the grass...

* * *

 _Sunday, 26th of November_

The game had been canceled and Don had been rushed to the Hospital Wing immediately. Sirius had seen the faces of everyone. The regret on James's face, fear on Don's friends and teammates and the tears in Hera's life when everyone thought that Don had been hurt seriously.

Yet, the boy had only broken his right hand and left leg. He was now resting in the Hospital Wing.

Sirius wanted to go there to tell Don that he was sorry. He had clearly seen that Don was distracted and he took advantage of that by sending a bludger his way.

Sirius was backing away every time until Remus pulled some sense of him.

"If you didn't feel sorry for what you did, I would suggest for you to leave it be but you do. Go to the hospital wing and apologize. Don is an understanding bloke, he would know if you feel uncomfortable."

Remus bloody Lupin. He was a werewolf and was more empathetic than him and their other two friends together.

Sirius had to admit that he felt guilty because Don was a good guy. He wasn't a snob, cocky or even a know it all lime most Ravenclaws. Sirius had talked to him once or twice and Don had been a good company those two times.

If it was a person like Avery, Lestrange, Rosier and of course Snape, he wouldn't mind.

"Is he allowed visitors?" Sirius asked Madame Pomfrey who nodded her head and motioned for him to get in.

"Carter, if you come one more time to tell me that I didn't have my head in the game, I would get up and punch you." He heard Don's irritated voice and Sirius held out a chuckle.

"Well mate, you really didn't have the head in the game." Sirius pointed out and Don let out a sigh.

"Yeah, you noticed and decided to give me one week off those bloody homework." Sirius raised an eyebrow at the brown haired boy.

"You're not mad that I made you fall?" Sirius asked with a surprised tone and Don let out a chuckle.

"My hand and leg are but not my overwhelmed brain." Don admitted as he scratched his forehead.

"Either way, I'm sorry for the whole thing." Sirius spoke quite fast but Don seemed to have heard him. He hated apologizing but he knew it would be good if he apologized to the brown haired Ravenclaw.

"Don't worry lad, it's all part of the game." Don told him with a nod.

"Don?!" The last time Sirius had heard that voice was almost two weeks ago when she had decided to sing thinking no one was close to her but more than a dozen students had heard her. One of them was Sirius who had enjoyed it. "Bloody hell, are you okay?"

The blonde passed Sirius not even sparing him a glance as she moved to Don who was looking at the floor.

"I'm so sorry for fighting with you." Evelyn apologized not even caring that Sirius was there. "I should have given you a chance to do the spell but I did it in instinct. You know how much dad pressures me in being good in Defense or any other subjects. I don't want to let him down but I don't want to ruin our friendship too."

Evelyn was rambling and Sirius saw a smile appear in Don's face as the blonde continued to speak.

"Breathe, Lynn." She turned her head to face him and the cold glare she sent him made shivers run down his back.

"Shut up, Sirius." She told him off simply and then she turned to Don. "I can hex him for you."

"I'm right here." Sirius reminded her but she just waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Wait, no! He saved me from taking notes in classes. Thank God, Diana and Edrick are going to do it for me." He told her and she gave him a smile. "So, friends again?"

Evelyn nodded her head and Sirius let out an awe tone. "Isn't that adorable?"

"How about you use the door?" Evelyn said and Sirius nodded his head.

"As the lady wants." He walked away from the two best friends and made his way to the door.

"So, tell me all about the Thanksgiving parade in New York." Don demanded and Evelyn began to explain to him. The black haired boy walked outside the Hospital Wing without a single word although he was curious about the parade.

* * *

 _ **I hope I haven't written the Marauders too OOC but this is my view on their characters in their early years. Longer chapters than this one are going to come and next chapter, it's gonna have some drama.**_

 _ **loveshit: Here is the update and I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **MidnightPenguin: As much as I love those groups and Evelyn does listen to some of them (You will have future reference to some Led Zeppelin songs in the future), it will be out of character for her to cut her hair and do that. It's not her style and it's too much of a bold move for her. I'm glad that you like how I'm building the story and I hope you will enjoy the rest of it. I can tell you one thing about Death Eaters and it's that it will be messy as fuck. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I'll update as soon as I can. Thank for loving this story and showing your love through reviews, favorites and follows. They do inspire me.**_

 _ **Next up, Astronomy Assignment Gone Wrong**_


	11. Astronomy Assignment Gone Wrong

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINE.**_

* * *

"Venus is known for having the more circular form in our Solar System." Aurora Sinistra, the professor of Astronomy in Hogwarts said in that midnight of December. It was cold and everyone was wearing coats and jackets even though they had robes on. "Now Venus is named after the Roman goddess. What is her Greek and Babylonian counterpart?" Many hands were raised and Evelyn's right hand was one of them.

"Yes, Miss Sinclair." Evelyn knew that the teacher wasn't addressing her but her cousin as Professor Sinistra called her Miss King.

"In Greek, she's Aphrodite while in Babylonian, her name is Ishtar." Elena responded and Evelyn glanced at her cousin for a second.

Although, she shared three classes with the girl, they never sat next to each other, never were paired or even looked at each other. Evelyn realized that this is the first time this year that she spared a look towards Elena.

Her cousin was a quiet person and she rarely raised her hands so Evelyn sometimes forgot that Cain wasn't the only cousin she had in this school.

"You are correct, Miss Sinclair and 10 points to Slytherin. Venus is known to be the brightest object in sky with the exception of the Moon, stars and Sun. People knew the planet existed since prehistoric times. Like Mercury, it was thought to be in two separate bodies. Eosphorus as the morning star and Hesperus as the evening star." The professor continued and Evelyn was doing her best not to fall asleep unlike Christina whose head was resting on Carter's shoulder who was just as ready to sleep.

"There will be an assignment which you will do with someone in this class." The professor's words made Don kick Carter and Christina in their legs waking them up. "I put all of the names in that jar. A student will walk there and pick a piece of paper. You will say the name out loud and there will be no changes with the duo." She moved to pick up a parchment and read out loud.

"Sierra Alastair." The strawberry blonde girl walked over to the jar with her head high and a huff. Evelyn wasn't friendly with Sierra at all as she had insulted Diana about her blood status during Herbology in first year once which had resulted into a fight between the Slytherins with Don, Evelyn and Christina. They had all gotten detention and 50 points were taken from both of the houses.

"Mortice Mabel." Sierra called and Evelyn couldn't help but think fate brought two dreadful girls together as Mortice was no better than Sierra. In fact, she was worse.

"Damian Avery." Evelyn eyed the boy with her blue eyes as he walked to the jar while Sierra moved away.

"John Pearson." Damian called and Evelyn sighed in relief. Since the incident in the first year, Damian tried his best to embarrass her but his plans always went unsuccessful because she always noticed he wanted to do something. Like two days ago, he wanted to drop cold water in her but she simply dodged it by putting a spell on the bucket.

She pushed it away to pour it outside even though she had wanted to do it in Damian's head.

"Bertram Aubrey." The professor called Bertram Aubrey who Evelyn considered the most handsome boy of their year in Ravenclaw. Bertram had this boyish charm that fit so perfectly to his personality.

"Carter Ulver." The fellow Ravenclaw gave Bertram a simple nod before looking away.

As the period continued, Don paired up with Amycus Carrow who was just as unpleasant as Mulciber and Avery, Christina had been paired up with Henrik, Diana with Emma from Slytherin which made Evelyn thankful as Emma was the one of those Slytherins who didn't care about blood status while Gabriela and Evelyn herself had still time to be sorted with partner.

"Elena Sinclair." Her brunette cousin walked to the jar and picked a piece of letter.

"Seems like someone got Greaser." Christina joked as every color in Elena's face disappeared but unlike her friends, Evelyn didn't smile because she knew that if Elena had gotten Severus, she wouldn't look this pale.

Evelyn's heart began to beat fast as she had a feeling whose name was written in that letter. "Evelyn Sinclair King."

Evelyn let out a sigh even though she had a feeling that it had been her when she saw Elena's face.

"Oh, oh." Professor Sinistra didn't know what to say at the fact that Elena and Evelyn had been partnered by stupid fate as Evelyn called it in her mind. "Maybe you should pick another name."

"It's not fair, professor." Mortice Mabel spoke while Sierra was nodding. Evelyn wanted to hex to the two girls. "If she does it, so should the others." Mortice's word were followed by a hum of agreement by Sierra.

The two girls didn't realize the tension between Evelyn and Elena or didn't care about it. They didn't know that Evelyn's mother had being kicked out while she was pregnant with Evelyn or the fact that both pairs pretended that the other pair didn't exist.

"The two girls are right. You two are going to make the assignment together." Elena nodded her head immediately at the teacher while Evelyn hesitated a little before agreeing to it.

She just knew that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Evelyn was sitting in the Ravenclaw table not eating her food but rather playing with it while her friends chatted with each other. They tried to include her in a few conversation but she seemed so not in the mood that they had stopped rather soon.

"Is it true?" Evelyn's head snapped at the voice of a familiar blonde Gryffindor who squeezed to sit between Evelyn and Gabriela. "About you being paired up with Elena?"

"Who told you?" Evelyn questioned her friend who pushed her golden hair away from her face.

"Mary told me who learned it from Dorcas who was told by Alice who heard from Lily while she was talking to Snape." Marlene responded and Evelyn let out a grunt as she tried to cut her sausage. "It seems like the talk of the school."

"Does anyone in this school mind their business?" Evelyn wondered as she tried to cut her sausage but she was too frustrated to even cut it properly.

Carter who had been sitting by her side stopped her and took the knife from her. "You might hurt someone, Eve."

"Gideon heard that there are even bets if a huge fight breaks between the two of you. James wanted me to tell you have the Gryffindor support." Evelyn rolled her blue eyes as she moved to get her pumpkin juice.

"How nice of him." She spat before drinking her juice. "Either way, there will be no fights between us because I will try to be civil."

Marlene shrugged before casting a look behind to the Slytherin table. "You know, even if you weren't my friends, I'd still be on your team. You know why?"

"Cause you're a Gryffindor." Evelyn guessed the easiest answer but Marlene shook her head.

"That and the fact that she is one of those girls that like Sirius." Evelyn frowned as she didn't expect her cousin to fancy Sirius Black. He was handsome for his own age but he was too childish and immature at times. Plus, she still held a grudge to him since he had hit Don with that bludger two weeks ago.

"Her too?" Evelyn asked as she had lost count of how many girls like Sirius Black including first years and girls above their year. "You have competition ahead of yo, my friend."

"If he ever pays attention to us." Marlene added and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not hungry." Evelyn announced and Christina let out a fake surprised gasp.

"Really? We had no idea." She exclaimed in fake shock and Evelyn stuck her tongue out at the dark haired girl.

"Bite me, Chris." Evelyn snapped at the kitsune in front of her.

"I'm not prone to cannibalism, Eve." Christina shot back and Evelyn let out a chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to my house table since I have to talk to Caradoc as he is my Astronomy partner for the assignment." Marlene waved at the Ravenclaws and Evelyn returned it along with some of her friends.

"I'm going for a stroll before the classes begin. Who wants to come with me?" She waited for someone but they all seemed engrossed in their food or homework.

"Seems like you're on your own, Eve." Gabriela said with a small apologetic smile and Evelyn grabbed her bag before heading out of the Great Hall.

As she was climbing the stairs outside of it, she was called by someone. She turned around to see Lucinda Talkalot walk towards her.

"Hi, Lucinda." She said nicely to the chestnut brunette who smiled at her.

"Hey, Evelyn. I just wanted to tell you that Elena wants you to meet her in the library at six today." Evelyn frowned at the girl who was almost one head shorter than Evelyn. It wasn't because Lucinda was short but because Evelyn was one of the tallest second year girls. The only other second year girl who could compete with her in height was Christina.

"Why couldn't Elena come herself to tell me?" Evelyn asked with rather bitter tone and Lucinda looked back at the Great Hall.

"Because of her pompous prat for a brother she has. He was screaming off the roof to her in the Common Room until he was stopped by Professor Slughorn." Evelyn was interested about the whole thing and she decided to ask the brunette.

"What did he say?" She asked and Lucinda flinched a little before speaking.

"He had a colorful vocabulary." Lucinda was uncomfortable with Cain's curse words and it made Evelyn smile a little.

"Tell her that I'll be there in the library in five then." Lucinda nodded her head and walked to the Great Hall. Evelyn watched her friend go and she tried to turn around her body slammed to another one. She was about to slip in the stairs but the person caught her with a strong grip preventing her from falling.

She looked up to meet those blue eyes that looked like the night sky and she was just taken back by them. She was so lost in them that she didn't hear the voice of the person whose eyes belonged to.

"Evelyn." Her name being called by him made Evelyn come out of her senses and clear her mind.

"I'm so sorry..." She said awkwardly as she took a step back from Rabastan. "I was just in shock because of my near death experience."

"Your near death experience?" Rabastan repeated in disbelief who;e Evelyn nodded her head. "You call that your near death experience?"

"If you hadn't caught me, I would probably have ended up with a broken neck which leads to death." She concluded to him and then she saw the faintest smile reach his lips. She made Rabastan Lestrange smile just a little and that was a tiny step to something.

"I think a thank you, it's in order."

"You were the one who appeared out of nowhere. So technically, you saved yourself for a lifetime in Azkaban." Evelyn said to him and Rabastan let out a bemused hum as he looked at the tall blonde.

"Still, I saved your life." He pointed out and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"Alright then, thank you Rabastan Something Lestrange for saving my life." Then Evelyn heard something that people heard rarely, a laugh coming from Rabastan.

"You're welcome, King." He told her and their eyes met for a brief second. A blush crept on Evelyn's cheek as she looked at the Slytherin in front of her.

"Eve, I thought you had gotten for a stroll." She heard the voice of someone and she turned around to see Edrick who was climbing the stairs while fixing his tie.

"Yes but I slipped and Rabastan saved me." Evelyn responded to her friend and she noticed that the trace of a smile had left Rabastan's face. Edrick frowned at him and turned to her.

"Can you even walk without falling, slipping or hurting yourself?" Edrick joked with a playful smile which she returned.

"It seems to be a challenge for me." Evelyn turned to say something at Rabastan but he was already making his way to the Great Hall.

"That was rude." Edrick commented as he pushed his auburn hair out of his face.

Evelyn did agree with him in this matter as it was the second time she talked to Rabastan and he didn't even give her a proper goodbye.

* * *

Evelyn was waiting in the library for her cousin but she seemed nowhere in sight. Elena was late by twenty minutes and that annoyed Evelyn as she stayed there looking at random books.

"Why am I still waiting for her?" Evelyn repeated to herself and just then Elena showed up with books in her hand. She had kept her light brown hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a green headband that went with her Slytherin robes and her green eyes. "You're late."

"I thought it won't be a problem to leave you waiting for a few minutes." Elena responded dismissively much to Evelyn's liking.

"I don't think people like to be kept waiting." Elena said keeping a cool front even though she wanted to scream at her cousin.

"Duly noted." Elena responded quiet dryly but Evelyn decided to shrug it off. She just wanted the assignment to be over.

"So, we need to choose any kind of planet right. I was thinking of doing Neptune as it's kinda left behind in my opinion and no one would think of doing an assignment on it." Evelyn explained to her looking at the book.

"How sweet! An outcast caring for another outcast?" Evelyn shuddered a little but she again decided to ignore her cousin's comment.

"So, what do you think?" Evelyn asked and she could see it annoyed Elena that she ignored her comment.

"I think you should do the assignment as Astronomy isn't my forte. You choose." Elena told Evelyn and the blonde raised an eyebrow at her cousin. The only subject her cousin raised her hand was Astronomy and she was saying that she didn't like it now.

"It's supposed to be a duo assignment." Evelyn pointed out to the Slytherin who let out a scoff.

"I know that but you are the smart one of the two of us. You must have taken that from your father as according to Cain, your worthless mother had no brain in her head."

Elena had managed to trigger Evelyn with those insults that she had thrown about her mother. Evelyn moved to draw her wand, but a voice interrupted.

"Since when have you fallen in the bottomless pit of our families, Elena?" The voice belonged to none rather than Elena's own crush, Sirius Black who was speaking behind Evelyn. "Insulting her mother like that?"

Evelyn turned around to see that he wasn't alone as Remus and Peter were behind him too. It only made her wonder for a little where was James.

"It's nothing, Sirius." Evelyn assured the black haired boy that she was now facing her. "I don't take much thought to the words of a girl who has never met my mother and her brother who was only four when she left."

Evelyn missed the confusion that was written on Elena's face after she had said those words. She didn't miss the scowl on her face, though.

"Either way, I will be doing the assignment Elena as long as I don't have to spend another minute with you." Elena didn't say anything, she only let out a huff and left the library in a rush.

"I can't believe she has turned just like her family." Sirius muttered and Evelyn turned to look at him with a frown.

"You know my- I meant her family?" She asked him with an interested look.

"Both our families are in the Sacred Twenty-Eight and my mother throws this ridiculous balls that they are invited too. Elena always seemed different from Cain but seems like I thought wrong." He then just gave a simple shrug before looking at her. "Marlene asked me to call you. She is waiting for you in outside of our common room."

Evelyn nodded her head and let out a muffled goodbye to the three boys. After many stairs, she climbed the Gryffindor tower to see Marlene there leaning against the wall.

"What did you want me for?" Evelyn asked as she made her way towards her blonde friend.

"You're gonna kill me if I told you the truth. I was hoping you wouldn't come." Marlene's voice didn't make a thing clear to Evelyn which made her frown.

"Why?"

"I was talking to Sirius about Quidditch. Like actually talking just the two of us. Then Peter came looking for him to go to Remus in the library and I was so sad that I practically whined Sirius's name. He thought I was calling for him and then I told him that if he could find you and tell you that I needed to talk to you." Marlene waited in anticipation and Evelyn let out a deep breath.

"So, you couldn't tell him to call Lily who was also in the library and is a Gryffindor?" Evelyn asked and Marlena gave her a smile.

"You just popped in my head. I know that I'm just pathetic as every girl who has a crush on him in this bloody school." Marlene kicked an armor next to her which almost went tumbling down if it wasn't for Evelyn's reflex.

"Did you see what I just did?" Evelyn beamed proudly as she had just prevented something from falling rather being the person doing.

"You must be proud of yourself." Marlene said with a bitter tone and then her eyes widened. "How did the meeting with Elena go?"

"She was no better than her prat for a brother but I don't want to talk about my two cousins. I want to talk to you about how are you gonna repay me for climbing these stairs." Evelyn's smile was mischievous which made Marlene raise her hands.

"That smile is too familiar. It's like the smile Marauders have before pulling a big prank." Marlene noted to her friend who turned her smile innocent.

"You're gonna repay me by giving me a piggyback ride to the Great Hall." Marlene's jaw dropped at Evelyn's words that sounded to sweet but really weren't.

"You are an evil girl, Eve." Marlene told her blonde Ravenclaw friend who returned her words with a shrug.

"It's just the way of life, Marls. Now come here and let me jump in your back." Marlene walked with hesitation but as soon as she was close to Evelyn, the blue eyed girl jumped on her back. "Come on Marls, to the Great Hall."

The girl grunted as she started to descend the stairs one by one while people who were ascending sent odd looks towards the two blondes.

"Talk to Sirius about things that interest him." Evelyn whispered in Marlene's ear making the girl stop.

"What?" She asked and Evelyn nudged with her arm for Marlene to keep going.

"When you talk to him, talk about things that interest him like Quidditch for example." Evelyn suggested as they moved to the changeable stairs now.

"Like what?"

"How would I know what Sirius likes? I'm not the one with a crush on him." Evelyn snapped at the blonde who let out a sigh.

"Oi McKinnon!" James Potter called followed by the rest of the Marauders. "What is Lynn doing on your back?"

The girls didn't know what to say at first but soon after Evelyn came with a solution. "She's doing this for Quidditch. She wants to be a Keeper as fast as she can."

"Yes!" Marlene exclaimed with as mile and the boys laughed at them.

"That's some dedication, Marls." Sirius pointed out and Evelyn just knew her friend was blushing even though she couldn't see her face.

"Thank you, Black. I would enjoy talking to you boys but I got to work out my muscles." Marlene said and started to go down the stairs.

"He called me Marls. He only calls me McKinnon or Marlene." The Gryffindor blonde spoke as soon as they passed the sets of stairs the boys were ascending.

"Seems like you're the only girl that likes him that he uses a nickname on." Evelyn pointed out and Marlene stopped making Evelyn groan a little.

"He calls you Lynn." Marlene pointed making the blonde roll her blue eyes.

"But I don't like him." Evelyn added and Marlene continued to walk down the stairs. "He doesn't like me either."

Evelyn spotted Hera with another Gryffindor sixth year girl. "Hey Hera, look at your reserve Keeper." The chocolate skinned girl turned to look at her. "She's working on her muscles to be a better Keeper."

"Good job, McKinnon." The girl called and Marlene smiled at her Quidditch captain.

"See this torturous piggyback ride wasn't that bad, was it?" Evelyn said to Marlene who nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Evelyn was working on her assignment in the Study Hall. She was the only one there as many students had headed to eat lunch while Evelyn had decided to skip it. Madame Pince who had been there until lunch time began, had been barely convinced to let Evelyn to skip lunch.

"How is our assignment going?" She heard Elena's voice and she looked up to meet Elena's chilling gaze.

"Good for now." Evelyn responded and went back to her assignment. To her lack of luck, Elena didn't let her continue.

"You know Eve," Elena began and Evelyn looked up once again. "You mother is not just a brainless whore. She's a liar too."

"What did you just call my mum?" Evelyn dropped her quill and rose up from her seat.

"A brainless whore." Elena admitted and Evelyn decided she rather liked the times where Elena ignored her. "Didn't you know that dated the whole Hogwarts in her time?"

"Shut up!" Evelyn shouted feeling rage course through her vain. She was letting Elena win but she didn't care.

"She lied to you, Evelyn. You were six months when she left home, I was nine and Cain was five years old." Evelyn frowned at the information she had just received. "Your whore of a mother left your father as soon as grandfather mentioned money. This sums up your mother as a a brainless, whore who only loved mon-"

Elena didn't get to finish her words as Evelyn jumped on her and started to hit on the brunette who screamed for help.

Evelyn would have used her wand to hex her but she moved in instinct and that was to punch Elena in the face.

"Help! Help!" Elena called but Evelyn didn't stop as she scratched and hit her cousin.

"Miss Sinclair King, get off Miss Sinclair now." The shrilling voice of the head of Gryffindor was heard and Evelyn did as she was told, she jumped away from her cousin who was in tears. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Evelyn just jumped on me pro-" Elena began to say but the blonde cut her off.

"That's a lie!" Evelyn exclaimed still angry at the whole thing. "She called my mother a brainless wh-"

Evelyn stopped abruptly and McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "She called your mother what?"

"She attacked me. I am the one with injuries on my face." Elena said between tears and sobs making Evelyn scoff.

"25 points from Slytherin and 50 from Ravenclaw." Evelyn sighed as she knew the whole house was going to hate her for a month. "Let's not forget detention for you, Miss Sinclair King." Evelyn sighed and nodded her head before looking at Elena who was still crying.

* * *

Nothing bad had happened for two days since the fight had broken between the girls. Nothing but people complimenting Evelyn about her punches and slaps as Elena's face was covered by scratches. It was good that most of the school hated Slytherins especially the ones who belonged in Sacred Twenty Eight families.

Evelyn never knew she had such a force to cause such a thing. She felt a little bad but as soon as she remembered what Elena said about her mother , every ounce of guilt left her mind immediately.

"Evelyn." Edgar Bones who was also a prefect called her name as she was sitting in the common room waiting for her friends for breakfast. "You are being called to Headmaster's office."

His words sent a chill down her spine but she got up either way and headed to Dumbledore's office.

She made her way to the Headmaster's Tower using Gargoyle corridor. In the end of the corridor, Professor Flitwick was waiting for her.

"It' about the fight, isn't it?" Evelyn asked as she neared the Head of her house who nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, yes. Miss Sinclair seemed to dramatize things enough to call for the parents." Evelyn stopped abruptly at the mention of parents.

"My mother is there?" Evelyn asked and he nodded his head at her in response.

"And her parents." Evelyn let out a sigh and looked at the gargoyle in front of her.

"Butterbeer." Flitwick said the password and the gargoyle moved away from them leading them inside. As soon as stepped in, the ground turned into a set of stairs making Evelyn jump a little.

As soon as Professor Flitwick opened the door of the office, Evelyn's eyes landed on her mother who was wearing a simple maroon dress with a black coat and black heels. She seemed to be tense and she was speaking to Professor Slughorn which Evelyn should have expected. Her mother hadn't just exceeded in Quidditch but in Potions too.

"Here they are." Albus Dumbledore said from his seat as he looked at Evelyn and her professor. "Everyone take a seat."

Evelyn walked to her mother and she noticed Elena's parents. Her uncle who she already had met and a brown haired woman with green eyes that looked like a lot like Elena. "Are you okay?" Her mother asked and Evelyn nodded her head.

"Now, I was alerted today by Hagrid who said that Mr and Miss Sinclair wanted to come here and talk about her daughter." He said rather calmly as he looked at all of them.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. We received a letter by Elena saying that she was attacked by this girl." She hissed the last part which made most people in the room flinch expect the Headmaster and her husband. "Look, at what that little monster did to my beautiful girl." She gestured to Elena who was looking down.

"I think I gave her an upgrade." Evelyn muttered under her breath. She wasn't going to be nice, they didn't deserve it.

"Look at what the bastard says-" Elena's mother began to say but she was cut off by Rose herself.

"Don't call her that. Her name is Evelyn who would have never attacked Elena without being provoked first." Her mother seemed to talk even more calmly than Dumbledore even though she was tense.

"My daughter would never provoke someone." Again, her mother spoke and Evelyn never had found any voice more annoying than this woman's.

"Your son provoked Evelyn on different occasions." Professor Flitwick spoke and everyone turned to look at him. "One was a month ago, right outside the Ravenclaw common room. I was the one to stop it before it turned worse."

"We're not here to talk about my son, we're here about my daughter." The woman spoke again and Evelyn tried her best not to say anything.

"How about the girls explain what happened?" The headmaster suggested and he motioned to Evelyn to speak first.

"We were paired up in an Astronomy assignment but no bad words were exchanged until we met in the library. When I suggested to do Neptune for our assignment and she immediately pointed out that I was an outcast just like the planet but I ignored her as her words didn't make any sense. She then said that I should be the one to do the assignment as I am the better students of the two of us. She then made a comment about me getting the intelligence from my father and precisely mentioning that I didn't get it from my mother."

"My daughter was pointing the facts." The brunette woman pointed but she was ignored by all of them.

"Before I could say anything, Sirius Black showed up and talked to us. She soon left the library and I did too minutes later." Evelyn continued and she took a deep breath. "On Sunday, I decided to skip lunch as I wasn't hungry so I decided to go to the Study Hall. I was doing the assignment in the Study Hall, when she came and started to throw different insults towards my mother."

"What kind of insults?" Dumbledore asked her and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"Ones that I don't like to repeat, sir." Evelyn answered and eyed her mother who was looking at her. By the look of her mother's green eyes, Evelyn knew that her mother realized what kind of insults had Elena thrown her way. "I lost control and launched at her which I admit that I shouldn't have done. I would have just hexed because my hands hurt after it."

There was a slight chuckle coming from Professor Flitwick but he hid it with a cough. "It's the cold." Evelyn tried to hide the smile as she looked at her Headmaster.

"Is Miss Sinclair King telling the truth about the whole thing, Miss Sinclair?" The headmaster asked and Elena was about to say something. She stopped abruptly as soon as her eyes met the headmaster's blue ones.

"Yes, she is, professor." Elena admitted which led to Evelyn raising her eyebrow.

"But what? You wrote-" The brown haired woman began to say but she was interrupted by her own husband.

"Elena probably wrote in a fit of rage and tears, my dear. She had no control of what she was writing with her emotions that high." Her uncle spoke for the first time and Evelyn noticed that her mother seemed a little less tense. "Either way, it was good for both of the girls to come clear with the fight."

" is right." Professor Slughorn also spoke for the first time and Evelyn turned to look at her Potions teacher. "Everything is hashed out. I'm sorry for my soon departure but I have a class of NEWTs students to teach."

"Horace, wait." Professor Flitwick spoke as he got up from his chair. "I have a class as well." He then turned to look at Evelyn's mother. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Sinclair."

"Likewise, Professor Flitwick." Rose shook her hand with the small man. "It was nice seeing you again Professor Slughorn."

"You know you can call me Horace now, Rose. I haven't been your teacher in more than 14 years." The man said and her mother smiled.

"I prefer Professor Slughorn." Her mother admitted and he nodded his head.

"I hope next time I see you and Miss Sinclair King won't be in these circumstances." The head of Ravenclaw house admitted and Professor Slughorn nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, Filius. Good day." The two professors left and Evelyn turned to look at her mother who turned to look at the headmaster.

"I would need the floo but I just need to speak to my daughter outside for a minute." The tall blonde informed the old man who nodded his head in understanding.

Neither her or her mother spared any looks to the three people in the room as they walked out of the door.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked and Evelyn looked up.

"Is it true that I was six months old when you were kicked out of the house?" The sudden question took her mother by surprise but she suddenly came to her senses.

"It is." Evelyn let out a sigh and her mother leaned down to talk to her daughter. "I would tell you when you come home for Christmas even though I think you're too young to know what really happened. Okay?"

"You're gonna tell me the truth and not lie?" Her mother nodded and Evelyn sighed a little before wrapping her arms around her mother. "See you in two weeks."

Her mother kissed her forehead and pushed a strand of her hair that had fallen in Evelyn's face behind her ear. "Now, go eat breakfast and never skip meals."

"Alright." Evelyn nodded her head and walked away from her mother who watched her daughter go.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy. Please, don't be shy to leave any feedback or reviews/**_


	12. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was filled with students who were going back from the holidays and some of the many students were Evelyn and most of her usual Ravenclaw gang expect Carter and Edrick. They had decided to stay in Hogwarts for different reasons.

Edrick's parents and little brother had gone to Poland for Christmas and the boy thought it would be more exciting to stay at Hogwarts while Carter had stayed home due to his parents fighting all the time.

Carter was an only child just like Gabriela and he seemed to be miserable every time he went home. Evelyn guessed that a divorce would happen rather soon to his parents.

They were now all gathered in one compartment. Gabriela was playing Exploding Snaps with Don, Henrik and Diana who was horrible at the game. Christina had fallen asleep quickly and her head was resting on the compartment's window while Evelyn was reading a book.

A book that Mona from Hufflepuff had lend it to her. It was called 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens. Although Evelyn had heard about the writer, she still had books of him to read.

This one she was loving so much that a bomb could explode right next to her and she wouldn't even hear it.

The book was about a man called Ebenezer Scrooge who was a rude and miserable man. In the night of Christmas, he is visited by his old business partner's ghost and three other ones. The ghost of past, present and future.

She was now in page 50 as she had been interrupted many times by her own friends when Don called her name.

"Eve, come on. We're here." Evelyn looked up from her book. Her blue eyes meeting his brown eyes and she nodded her head slightly. She put the book in the bag she had been carrying with her and got up from her comfortable seat in the compartment.

"Chris fahr Merlin's sake, wake uhp." Henrik said to the kitsune who just snuggled closer to the window. "I dink I shooehld pick 'er up."

"Don't. Her mother would throw a fit if she sees a boy carrying her daughter." Diana pointed out quickly and Evelyn let out a grunt of agreement.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Don asked as they looked at a sleeping Christina.

"I have an idea." Evelyn responded and she leaned closer to Christina's ear. "You have Quidditch practice in five minutes!" She shouted the words and moved quickly as Christina woke up with a gasp from her sleep.

"Bones is going to kill me." Christina mumbled and when she noticed her surroundings she let out a sigh. "I hate you, Eve."

"You weren't waking up, Chris." Evelyn told her best friend who let out a sigh and scratched her forehead a little.

"Just don't go using that anymore to wake me up." Christina said as she cracked her neck and Evelyn nodded her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Evelyn spared glances at her two other dorm mates who understood what she meant. Maybe Evelyn wouldn't use it but Diana and Gabriela were all free to do so.

"Let's get off de train now." Henrik said and they all did. Evelyn was helped to bring down her cage and luggage by Henrik. "Well, I see me parents. See you next year." He joked and walked towards a couple who had a toddler in their hands. Evelyn smiled as she saw the brunette girl rush towards her brother to give him a hug.

"I see my dad. Bye." Diana called before blowing a kiss to the others and they all returned.

Soon after, Christina and Gabriela walked away to find their parents while Evelyn was left alone with Don.

"You're heading immediately to Manchester with the floo right?" Evelyn asked her best friend who nodded his head.

"Yes and plus, I have to deal with mum complaining why Gared didn't come." Evelyn smiled knowing that the only reason why Gared had stayed was because Hera did too.

"Don't tell her that Hera is there too. Your mum would find a way to blame it on her." Don nodded his head and he spotted his family.

"See you next year, Eve." The two best friends hugged and soon after Don left with his family.

Evelyn was waiting for her mother who was running a little late when someone moved to stand beside her.

"Waiting for your mother?" Rabastan asked and Evelyn nodded her head as she tried to spot the woman they were talking about.

"You waiting for yours?" Evelyn questioned him and he shook his head.

"I'm waiting for my brother Rodolphus and his wife Bellatrix." He answered her and she let out a slight chuckle. "Do the thoughts of my brother and his wife make you laugh?"

"His name does." Rabastan frowned at her and she realized that he was clueless at what she was thinking. "His name is similar to Rudolph." His frown intensified with her words. "You know, one of Santa's reindeer. The one with the red nose."

"Not quite knowledgeable with muggle things." He practically spat the 'muggle' part which made Evelyn flinch.

"Why not? They're quite fascinating." Evelyn pointed out and he gave her a look. He seemed to think her words were nonsense.

"I don't think so." He said as he looked around for his family and Evelyn glanced at the side of his face.

"What's a television, Rabastan?" She asked with a smile knowing fully well that a pureblood like him wouldn't know.

"What did you say?" He asked confused at what she said.

"Television." Evelyn repeated. "Do you know what that is?" He simply shook his head at her. "See, Rabastan? You don't even know what kind of thing do the muggles do. In most of their free time, they spent watching television. You can't judge someone without knowing them."

The boy was quiet and he opened to say something but he was cut off by a shrill voice that made Evelyn wince. "Rabastan!" A beautiful woman with long dark hair and all dressed in black spoke in the entrance of the platform. "We don't have time for you to chat with silly little girls."

Evelyn didn't say anything, she just turned to look at Rabastan who didn't even spare a second look but rather walked towards his sister in law and his brother who was staring at Evelyn. They disappeared in the wall and Evelyn looked down.

Rabastan seemed to turn to a whole different person when someone walked in their conversation. One time it had been Sirius and Peter, other time Edrick and now, his brother and sister in law.

"Oh Eve, sunshine." Evelyn looked up to see her mother come from the wall. "I'm so sorry I was late. I was promoted last week and they gave me to fill in some reports about us and Russia-"

"You got promoted?" Evelyn asked with a smile on her face and her mother nodded her head.

"Yes, I got promoted. Mr. Crouch thought I was doing quite a good job." Her mother responded to her and Evelyn couldn't help but smile at her.

"Mum, you are amazing!" Evelyn praised her mother who gave Evelyn a little smile. Elena was wrong calling her mother a brainless whore who only loved money. Her mother was making the money herself with her brain.

* * *

Evelyn was drinking her hot chocolate with marshmallow on it as she sat in a couch next to her mother after eating Christmas dinner together.

She rather liked celebrating Christmas just the two of them but there were times that her mother had married someone and she could have little siblings around.

"I think it's time I explain the whole thing to you. How I met your dad and everything." Evelyn was pulled away from her thoughts and turned to look at her mother.

"I would say it's about damn time." Evelyn said and her mother raised an eyebrow at her words. "Sorry."

"My father found me a job in the Ministry as soon as I left Hogwarts. I wanted to be a professional Quidditch player but no, he didn't want his perfect daughter to play in this awful sport. He made me work in the International Cooperation because I always loved traveling." Her mother had a faint smile when she mentioned that she loved traveling and Evelyn decided that she should ask her mother why another time. "In May of 1959, they told me that I had to go to Ilvermorny and be some sort of inspector of their teaching methods."

Her mother took a deep breath and put her gingerbread tea down.

"I went there in the end of August and I fell in love with Boston. I wanted to live there but my happiness was cut shortly when I had to go the Greylock Mountains." Evelyn sighed as she remembered the beautiful mountains in Massachusetts. "We met in May of 1959 in MACUSA. He was so handsome and so smart but he didn't like me especially when he found about my view on blood status. That didn't stop me from fancying him." Her mother sniffed a little and Emily glanced to see if she had tears in her eyes. Her mother didn't. "I fell head over heels for him and he taught me so many things. Most things were muggle things and I loved every second of it. I loved seeing him work and talking to him."

The way her mother spoke about her father made Evelyn wonder if her mother still loved her father.

"In the end of August, we began to date but I had to leave at the end of October. I called it my 'Autumn Fling' and he used to call it 'Fall Fling'. We parted ways and I cried so much as I knew that I probably would never see him again. I wasn't ready to object my parents, I was scared of them and Lucah understood." Her mother stopped and took a deep breath. "As soon as I arrived, my father had already looked for husbands for me. He finally decided to marry me to a Nott. It didn't happen because when I arrived I found out I was pregnant with you."

Her mother pinched Evelyn's cheek which made the blonde girl giggle.

"My father was furious and he cancelled the engagement. I was waiting for him to kick me out but he didn't. I was paranoid and scared. With the help of Alex and a friend of mine, Lucah came to England for me. He came to get me and my father was mad. He cursed both of us and wanted to kill your father. Everything was so messed up." Tears started to slip through her mother's high cheekbones.

"My parents told me I had two choices. To live with them and for you to be raised in safety and money or go with your dad and raise you in a small house with only one job and no other financial support."

"You choose to stay, didn't you?" Evelyn spoke for the first time since her mother began the story. "All this time, I thought dad left you and so did your parents. But you choose money."

"Eve, I did it for you." Her mother began to say but she stopped her.

"No, you didn't. You did it because you wanted money. I can't believe Elena was right. Your only love was money."

"Evelyn Katherine Sinclair King, don't say that." Even with the use of her full name Evelyn wasn't planing to stop.

"You could have gotten married and people wouldn't call me bastard."

"Who calls you that?" Her mother demanded and Evelyn put her mug of hot chocolate on the table.

"The whole bloody school. Even I call myself one, it helps me get used to it." Her mother gulped down and her eyes teared up at what she found out about Evelyn.

"Evelyn, sit down." The little blonde didn't sit down, she rushed to her room before locking herself inside her suitcase. She sat down on the floor and rested her head to one of the bookcases.

Tears started to come from her eyes and she moved to the radio that she had gotten for her birthday by the Prewett Twins who said that their idea had come because of their brother on law who apparently loved muggle inventions.

She turned on the music and changed channels for an actual good Christmas song.

 _(I really can't stay) But, baby, it's cold outside_

 _(I've got to go away) But, baby, it's cold outside_

 _(This evening has been) Been hoping that you'd drop in_

 _(So very nice) I'll hold your hands they're just like ice_

The voice of Dean Martin filled the room as Evelyn closed her eyes and fell asleep in the floor of her secret room.

* * *

Evelyn was expecting to wake up in the cold floor with a sore spine but she found herself in her bed with many blankets.

She sat up and looked around to see that she was wearing a tank top and some pajamas. In her nightstand were different potions for cold and fever.

Evelyn then noticed that she had sweated but it wasn't until she turned around to see her mother sleeping uncomfortably.

"Mum." She called her and the woman immediately rose to her feet from her chair.

"Merlin," Rose muttered. "do you have temperature?" Her mother moved to feel her cheeks and Evelyn shook her head.

"I was sick?" Evelyn asked not remembering anything that happened before falling asleep in her suitcase.

"You don't remember?" Evelyn shook her as an answer to her mother's question. "Of course, you got sick. You were sitting in a cold floor. I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart."

"Hey." Evelyn protested and her mother chuckled at her daughter's reaction. There was a silence before Evelyn looked at her mother. "I never let you finish the story."

"What?" Her mother asked with raised eyebrow.

"Your story. I stopped you from finishing it."

"You want me to continue." Evelyn gave her mother a curt nod. "Well, I chose to stay. I wasn't sad but I wasn't happy either until you were born. Then I was the happiest than I ever been. Just holding you in my arms filled my heart more than Quidditch or your dad ever did. I named you after two of your grandmother but I decided to make Evelyn your first name while I secretly added King to your full name."

"I was happy those six months," Her mother admitted as she took a seat next to Evelyn. "You loved your two cousins especially Cain."

"I find that hard to imagine." Evelyn muttered and her mother let out a chuckle.

"You did especially when he would pick you up and pretend you were flying. You would giggle for hours. Either way, I started to disagree with how my family saw muggles and I started to state opinion." Her mother's voice was shaky now and Evelyn turned to look that she held fear in her green eyes. "One night, I discovered a horrible secret and without a second thought, I decided to leave. I didn't want to live in that family and I had enough."

"I went to the Ministry and told them what I found out. You and I headed to Massachusetts in hopes that your father would take me back but more than a year had passed since he saw me. Last time he did, I didn't even have a bump in my stomach and now, I was holding the kid that I had deprived him of seeing. His own child. He was mad ,of course, but he took me in despite having a new girlfriend who was really understanding and kind." Evelyn smiled at the thought of her stepmother who was basically an angel and even her mother agreed.

"I got my job back in the Ministry as Barty Crouch Sr convinced them. At the time, he was the the head of the department. He told them that I was rather good at what I did. I moved in this home with some money that your grandfather loaned and me and your dad agreed to this arrangement." Her mother finished the story and Evelyn let out a hum.

"I have questions." Her mother motioned to ask them and Evelyn sat properly to face them. "What was the secret?"

"I much prefer not to tell." Her mother admitted and a scoff came from Evelyn. "Have you heard about a muggle attack that happened in South France a few weeks ago?" Evelyn shook her head and her mother mumbled something. "I shouldn't tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Evelyn asked as the topic drew her interest.

"A few muggles died and some were injured. The ministry thinks it's a man and his people doing this thing. He calls himself Lord Voldemort."

"That is a stupid name." Evelyn whispered making her mother smile a little.

"It really is but this man is dangerous. Really dangerous. He wants everyone hurt expect pure bloods." Evelyn frowned at her mother. "That was his first attack but more are coming according to the ministry. He doesn't do them himself, he has followers." Her mother looked down to the floor and realization hit Evelyn.

"Your family? They are followers." Her mother gave Evelyn a nod and the blonde girl stood there speechless. "Wow."

"I know I shouldn't have told you." Her mother let out a sigh but Evelyn shook her head.

"What families are in this? Which pur blood families?" Evelyn asked and her mother frowned at the question. "I have a school filled with them. I need to know as I have half-bloods and muggleborns as my friends."

"Some of them are Ministry workers but we know who it is. Barty suspects Malfoy, Avery," Evelyn shivered at the name. "Nott, Carrow, Rosier and Lestrange."

It felt like the whole word came crushing down her. Her own crush's family might be behind the attacks and the thought terrified her to no ends.

"Eve, are you alright?" Her mother asked and the girl just nodded her head but her mind was focused on one Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

"I'm really glad that your mother let you come to Diagon Alley." Evelyn told Gabriela as they walked down the alley hand in hand.

"It was most of dad's work to convince. He thought that I should be out there socializing with people." Gabriela said as they made their way to Don's family shop.

"What house were your parents in?" Evelyn asked as they moved to the other side of the street.

"Dad was a Hufflepuff, mum just like me a Ravenclaw." Gabriela responded with ease and Evelyn was so happy to see how comfortable had the shy girl from first year had gotten with her friends.

"Evelyn! Gabriela!" They turned around to see Hestia Jones walk towards them with a big smile followed by Alice Fortescue.

"I didn't expect you to be on Diagon Alley, Hestia." Evelyn admitted as she saw the two brunettes walk towards them.

"Alice lives here as her father owns the best shop of ice cream." Hestia beamed and Alice just smiled a little as she looked at the two Ravenclaws. "I've been staying over to her since my parents left after Christmas Eve to Belgium. By the way,Merry Christmas Eve Eve."

Evelyn groaned at the Gryffindor's words while Gabriela giggled. "Stop because I got so many letters with this especially from Edrick and Carter."

"So, what are you doing here?" Alice spoke for the first time and Evelyn looked at the dimpled brunette.

"I have grown a few inches and I had to change my robes. So, I invited some people to come to spend the day and Gabriela was one of a few volunteers."

"Evelyn, you are now the tallest person in our year." Alice pointed out and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Taller than Remus Lupin and the Carrow twins."

"Both of my parents are tall. So, I got it from both of them." Evelyn told the brunette who let a amused tone.

"Alice." A woman called and the two girls looked behind at her.

"We need to go, my mum is calling us. See you in three days." Alice and Hestia walked away and Evelyn soon left towards Don's store with Gabriela

"Look, who it is little Eve?" A taunting voice was heard behind them and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"Damian Avery, I don't think you have earned the right to call me Eve." Evelyn said ignoring the tugging from Gabriela to leave.

"Do you prefer bastard then?" Evelyn pursued her lips as the boy smirked as he looked at her.

"Evelyn, ignore him." Gabriela went to tug her to move but Damian's words stopped.

"Listen to the little half blood freak. Is it true that they are sending your mother to the loony bin?" Gabriela froze and Evelyn wondered for a second what did Damian mean about Gabriela's mother but then she decided to talk to the boy in front of her.

"Look Avery, I don't want to spend my holidays talking to you but I just want to say something. You want to fight with me cause I embarrassed you last year, do it but don't drag my best friends with me, you pompous idiot." Evelyn caught Gabriela's arm and pulled her along to the shop. "I hate him so much."

"So does everyone, Eve." Gabriela whispered and Evelyn let out a sigh as they entered the telescope's store.

 _"Beautifully, what's your hurry."_ Phineas, the oldest of the Bailey brothers was singing the song that had been in a constant loop this Christmas for Evelyn. He was a little off key but he seemed to have a decent voice.

 _"My father will be pacing the floor"_ Evelyn continued the song making Phineas turn to look at her with a smile.

 _"Listen to the fireplace roar."_ He continued as he took a step towards her and she smiled at him knowing that they were in for a duet.

" _So really I'd better scurry."_ Evelyn sang and she heard Gabriela giggle as Phineas took her arm and twirled her a little.

 _"Beautiful, please don't hurry."_ Phineas dipped her down as he sang which made Evelyn laugh.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Don asked as he entered the place from the back room.

"Singing muggle music and dancing." Phineas responded making Don roll his eyes.

"I can see that, Phineas. You need to stop before someone sees you and decided not to get in the store." Don had his arms crossed now and was standing next to Gabriela.

"You will make an amazing prefect in the future." Phineas said before he twirled Evelyn once again.

"I'm aiming for that." Don stated and Phineas looked at the girl he had been dancing with just a few seconds ago.

"How about you, Miss Eve?" He asked with a smile like he already knew the answer.

"Have to be the best one, so that basically means yes." She responded and Don let out a groan.

"Eve, let's go. We need to meet Henrik in Flourish and Blotts." Evelyn sighed and gave Phineas a smile.

"Why is he so uptight compared to you and Gared?" She whispered and he let out a chuckle.

"He's a bit of mummy's boy, dear Eve." She smiled and walked away from Phineas.

"See you around." He gave her a wave in return and the three twelve years old walked away from the shop.

"How did you spend your holidays?" Eve asked her best friends as they couldn't owl all holiday because of the deep snow that had fallen. It was too cold and snowy for an owl to fly in her opinion.

"I spend babysitting my cousins. They have so much kids, my mum's side. Hogwarts gonna be thrilled when they come." He said his last sentence sarcastically and Evelyn nudged him. "I'm just crossing my fingers that they won't end up in Ravenclaw."

"What houses were your uncle and his wife in?" Gabriela asked, her voice quite low and she was trying her best not to stutter while talking. She was still getting used to Don and the boys expect Carter who Gabriela felt quite on ease talking to.

"I don't about aunt Glenda but I know that my uncle was a Hufflepuff." Don responded and Gabriela hummed a little. "My mum's family was a generation of Hufflepuffs until she was sorted in Ravenclaw."

"His mom was a prefect and Head Girl." Evelyn added quickly and Gabriela seemed surprised with the new information.

"My dad was a prefect and Head Boy too, that's how they started dating." Don grimaced at the last words and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"You're not six anymore, Don. You should act more mature when it comes to your parents' relationship." Evelyn said as they were a few feet away from the bookstore.

"Merlin, I still find it disgusting." Don entered the shop followed by Gabriela while Evelyn just let out a sigh.

* * *

 _ **petitecanard:**_ I'm glad that you enjoy it.

 _ **Next up, New Video Camera**_


	13. New Video Camera

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

"Here we have Edrick Duncan," Evelyn spoke as she held the video camera her step mother had bought her for Christmas this year. "A Wales boy with auburn hair and the deepest hazel eyes you could ever see."

"And a handsome smile." Edrick added giving her a smile that indeed was handsome making her smile. He then took a seat in one of the sofas in the Ravenclaw common room.

They were now in the start of the second term and Evelyn had been enjoying it every second.

"Would you stop playing with the camera?" Diana asked as she took a seat next to Edrick and Evelyn walked closer to her best friend still recording.

"Here is Diana Hurkle, our muggleborn of the group and the only one who knows who Led Zeppelin are expect me of course." Diana covered her face with her hands but Evelyn walked even closer. "Why are you hiding, Dee?"

"Because she wants you to turn off that thing." Don said behind her and Evelyn let out a sigh before turning to her best friend.

"Don Eugene Bailey," Don glared at her after she mentioned his middle name. "our Ravenclaw beater with an uptight personality that can drive you insane."

"Would you stop recording?" Evelyn shook her head and kept the camera in front of Don until he looked away.

"Film me, Eve. I'm way more interesting." Christina came to the view and smiled at the camera.

"Christina Lee, the daughter of the legendary Jack Lee who she would follow in his steps in the world of Quidditch."

"I'm gonna be better than him, honey." Christina added making Evelyn giggle and the others chuckle.

"We'll see about that as I'm gonna record our whole school career." Most of them groaned expect Edrick, Carter and Christina. Evelyn stopped recording and turned off her video camera.

"I think we should go to eat breakfast. We can't miss it." Gabriela spoke and everyone began to gather their things. Soon, they walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

"Are you going to leave that camera alone?" Carter asked the only blonde girl of the group of them and Evelyn turned to look at him.

"Like I said, everything." Evelyn responded as she put the camera in her bag.

"You'll 'ave to be stupid to try to recahrd ahn McGahnagall's class." Henrik told her and Evelyn gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't have a death wish, Henrik." She told him as they moved to the changeable staircases.

"Damn you Rowena Ravenclaw." Diana said as she almost slipped if it wasn't for Don who held her.

"Damn all the founders, they couldn't find a better place to make a school." Carter added talking about the forest just outside the school.

"I dink it's amazin, it gives de whahle school a mysteriooehs aura." Henrik pointed out, his Irish accent thick.

"Who cares about the mysterious aura? It dangers our lives. Let's not forget the Whomping Willow." Evelyn pointed out as they kept going down the stairs.

"It's still the best school of magic." Don spoke and Evelyn nodded her head. Hogwarts was really the best school in the world when it came to learning about magic.

"Of course, it is. Who's gonna be the best? Ilvermorny?" Carter said in a mocking tone and Evelyn gave him a sideways glance.

"The only reason that Hogwarts is better is because I'm attending it." Evelyn told her friends with grin on her face making the other roll their eyes. "What? I bring Hogwarts so many elements."

"Like what?" Christina asked and Evelyn turned to respond missing a step in the stairs as she did so.

She fell on the stairs on her back hurting her hand and of course her back. She could hear friends burst into laughter.

"The element of surprise or the element of clumsiness?" Edrick asked as he extended his hand for her to take.

"At least, I'm bringing something." She shot back at him and he only shook hid head in disbelief.

They finally entered the Great Hall and Evelyn spotted Marlene talking to her dorm mates. She got the camera out of her bag and rushed to her friend.

"People of the future, this is Marlene McKinnon." The blonde Gryffindor turned to look at Evelyn and frowned. "She is one of my closest friends who has no idea what I'm holding."

"That's about right." The blonde admitted and Evelyn heard Lily Evans snort.

"It's a recording camera, Marls." Evelyn moved her camera to Lily who hid her face.

"Get that thing away from me, Eve." Marlene said as she hid her face and so did the other Gryffindor girls.

"Hey, Eve. Record us." Evelyn moved her hand towards the Prewett twins who had smiles in their faces.

"My name is Gideon." The slightly taller one spoke before winking.

"While my name is Fabian. We are the Prewett twins." The other one added and Evelyn giggled. She noticed that her Ravenclaw friends had taken their seats expect Diana who was obviously staring at Gideon.

"Unlike Marlene, we love to appear on..." Gideon trailed off as he didn't remember the name of the device Evelyn was holding. "that thing."

"I find myself to be quite photogenic in the wizard cameras." Fabian pointed making Evelyn let out a laugh.

"So Fabian and Gideon, how are you enjoying your second year in Hogwarts?" Evelyn asked and the boys let out a sigh.

"We love everything expect homework and tests." Gideon responded to the question.

"I would much prefer swimming with the merpeople and the giant squid than do homework in History of Magic." Fabian continued and Evelyn laughed alongside Diana.

"You hear it here folks, that the Prewett twins would rather take a dive in the lake than do some homework. How Gryffindor of them." Evelyn received glares from both of the boys and she let out a dry laugh. "See you next week with another update from the twins."

The twins winked and waved at the camera and Evelyn stopped recording. "Next week, we will have a full report on news and gossip about Hogwarts."

"Gossip?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the twins.

"Words go flying around in our common room." Gideon responded and Evelyn frowned a little.

"Like?" She asked out of curiosity which was a flaw of her that she tried to prevent from appearing as it lead her to trouble.

"Like that Marlene here has the biggest crush on Sirius Black." Marlene turned her head to glare at Fabian who only stuck his tongue out to her.

"Wait, what?" Diana asked taken back by the fact that Marlene had a crush on Sirius and she turned to look at Evelyn who kept her face straight.

"You haven't noticed, Diana?" Gideon asked and the girl's cheeks flushed but the boy didn't notice.

"Gideon, shut your big mouth." Marlene's voice was full of anger and Evelyn didn't blame her. She would have hated if there would be gossip about her having a crush on Rabastan.

"I advise you both do that." Evelyn said before she moved to the Ravenclaw table.

"Is it true?" Mortice asked and Evelyn looked up at her with a frown. The girl practically hated her and all of her friends and she didn't even pretend to like them. Why was she talking to her now? "Does Marlene have a crush on Sirius?"

"She doesn't." Evelyn lied and Mortice let out a sigh in relief. "Even if she did, it's none of your damn business."

"It's kinda her business." Emily Samson joined the conversation and Evelyn's blue eyes moved to look at the other Ravenclaw girl who Christina called Teacher's Pet Two.

"Because she fancies him too?" Evelyn snapped and the two girls pursued their lips. "She doesn't own him and she doesn't need to know who has a crush on him or who hasn't."

Evelyn moved to eat her eggs without a single word and she could feel the glares of the two girls.

* * *

History of Magic like always was the most boring class. In Evelyn's opinion, it could be the most exciting one, but Binns sucked the fun out of it like a sponge. Everyone was sleeping or their minds were somewhere else but Evelyn well, she was writing everything she could understand. Professor Binns wasn't one who was that understanding or a teacher who would stop in your behalf.

"Can I borrow your camera?" Carter asked as he was sitting behind her with a sleeping Edrick who drooled on his parchment.

"In the middle of the class?" Evelyn repeated shocked at her friend who nodded his head.

"I want to record Edrick drooling." Evelyn sighed but ended up giving it to Carter who began to film a sleeping Edrick.

Evelyn tried to hide her laugh as Edrick snored in his sleep and she covered her mouth with her hand. She caught the attention of so many people expect her professor who kept rambling on about the lesson.

"Edrick Duncan, a mysterious creature that even Newt Scamander can't study. Here, he is in his natural habitat. Sleeping in History of Magic."

"Shh." Gabriela said as she was sitting with Evelyn but the two others didn't listen.

"Now, you might wonder how do we wake up this creature." Evelyn spoke and Carter moved the camera to record her. Evelyn grabbed Edrick's quill and slowly she touched his nose with it but he only scrunched it a little. "First try went down. Let's go with the second." Evelyn moved a little and blew in Edrick's ear but he still kept his eyes close.

"Second try turned to be a failure. Maybe the creature can't wake up anymore." Carter joked but Evelyn then used his quill and touched his air to make it look to a sleeping Edrick that it's a bug.

The auburn haired boy opened his eyes immediately and looked at the two of others.

"You idiots." He snarled before turning the other way to sleep even more. Carter turned off the camera and the two students began to laugh earning a scold from the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, Evelyn put the camera on her bag and began to walk to the other class with her friends.

"Oi, Lynn." The voice of James Potter was heard as he came rushing towards her, his friends on toll but they were just walking unlike James who looked like he was a sun with full energy. "What is that thing in your bag?"

Evelyn got her camera and showed it to James who looked at it in awe. "It's my video camera. My step mother gave it to me for Christmas."

"What does it do?" James seemed to be so interested in what her camera did and Evelyn couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"It records you. Your words, movements and noises. Then you make a cassette and you see it whenever you want." She tried her best to explain it to the very interested boy but still slightly confused. "You know, like a film."

"What's a film?" James asked and Evelyn somehow forgot that James was a pureblood wizard who probably had no idea what a film was.

"James, Lynn probably has to go to class. I'll explain it to you." Remus spoke as he walked up to his friend who was looking at the camera.

"It sounds wicked." James admitted whose gaze was still focused on the camera. "Thanks, Lynn."

He walked away with his friend but not before giving her a small smile. She waved back at him and then she turned her friends.

"I think he likes you." Diana whispered to her as they walked towards Transfiguration and Evelyn frowned at her.

"James?" Evelyn asked with a low voice so Don wouldn't hear. He turned all protective whenever she mentioned boys. Like he was her older brother.

"Yes, James." Evelyn let out a chuckle and then looked at her muggleborn friend.

"I think he has a crush on Lily Evans." She admitted as she had caught James staring at the smart redhead a few times in the Great Hall and plenty times in History of Magic. She knew that Sirius had noticed it too but seemed like that boy was in denial about his best friend's crush.

"Why?" Christina asked as she still loathed Lily Evans since she had gotten her in trouble a few times.

"She's not that bad." Evelyn tried to assure her kitsune friend who let out a scoff.

"Tell me that when she stops being a tattle tale." Evelyn stayed quiet as they quickly made their way to McGonagall's class.

* * *

It was snowing outside but Evelyn didn't mind. She might have been born in summer but she loved winter with its white snow. She was climbing the steps of the owlery to use Gabriela's owl to send her mother a letter about Don's birthday present.

As soon as she entered the owlery, she saw someone she had been avoiding even to look at. Rabastan standing there watching his own owl fly.

He turned to look at her and his deep blue eyes met her icy ones before she turned away to find Gabriela's owl.

"Your cat bit your tongue?" He asked and she only shrugged him off. She didn't know what to say to him. After her mother mentioned his family name as one of Voldemort's followers, she had tried to keep her mind off him.

"No." She gave him her reply before moving to Dahlia which was Gabriela's owl.

"Why are you so quiet? It's not like you." He pointed out and she fixed the letter she was holding to the owl.

"You know me that well?" She asked him with a kinked eyebrow. She didn't believe so, they hadn't spent that much time together for him to know her.

"You're not that hard to read." He said as he took a step closer to her and she turned to look at him. "You love books, your weak spot is your mother, you talk a lot and you're quite good with words. Those are things people notice just by passing you in the Great Hall."

"Well, you are like those people. Just a stranger I've spoken a couple of times."

"A more proper word is acquaintance." He pointed out to her and she let out a sigh. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" She asked as she turned to the owl who was getting ready to fly.

"Learning more about the muggle word." He responded taking her off guard. Why would he care about muggles? His family was suspected attacking them.

"Muggles? Since when you are fascinated by them?" She asked him with a stunned tone in her voice.

"I can't judge them without knowing them, can I?" She crossed her arms as she took a step towards him.

"You want to know them because you want to judge them?" She asked not liking his idea at all.

"I was joking, King. I just want to know them." He assured her and she noticed that he was speaking with her more freely than they had ever spoken.

"Take Muggle Studies next year then." She suggested with a smirk and he rolled his blue eyes at her.

"My family won't agree on that choice." He admitted to her again taking her off guard. She took a deep breath and her blue eyes met his.

"Your family doesn't control you." He let out a snort at her words making her wonder what he meant with that gesture.

"Will you help me?" He asked her and their eyes met. She didn't know what to say to him. The easy way it would be a simple no but her father always told her not to take the easy way.

"Yes." Evelyn chose the hard way and choosing that she would get a hard lesson because of it.

"Christina Lee is here in our dormitory right after Quidditch practice." Evelyn said as she recorded her best friend who came into the room covered in dirt and sweat.

"Where are Gabby and Dee?" Christina asked as Sabrina laid on Evelyn's lap and let out a purr.

"Library with Don and Henrik." Evelyn responded as she kept her camera on Christina. "How was practice?"

"James and Sirius joined us again." Evelyn frowned at the news and turned off the camera.

"What do you mean joined you again?" She asked as she started to pet her cat who was almost sleeping by now.

"Around the time you went to Thanksgiving, they were trying to watch our game with some sort of invisibility cloak."

"Wait, what? Invisibility cloak?" Evelyn asked as she accidentally hurt her cat by scratching her with her nails. "I'm sorry Sab." She pulled her cat closer and the cat slowly closed its eyes.

"Yes, my powers make me see through this things. I haven't told anyone about expect the girls." She referred to their roommates and Evelyn put Sabrina on her bed.

"Not even Carter and Don?" Christina shook her head and Evelyn couldn't help but wonder how did the boys get it.

"How did an invisibility cloak end up in hands of James Potter and Sirius Black?" Evelyn wondered and Christina shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed a towel and some clothes.

"It makes sense considering they prank wherever they go. Either way, I'm going to take a shower." Christina walked to the bathroom and Evelyn looked at her sleeping cat. Sabrina seemed at such a peace that Evelyn envied her so much.

"I wish I was a cat just like you Sabrina. I only wish." She whispered and then the door of the dormitory opened making her jump.

"I hate that stupid poltergeist." Diana entered the room her frizzy curly hair covered with eggs.

"Christina is in the bathroom." She informed her friend who was close in tears. Gabriela entered the room catching her breath but unlike Diana, her hair didn't have any eggs or egg shells on them.

"You ran so fast that I couldn't catch you." Gabriela explained and Diana turned immediately to look at her best friend.

"What did Gideon do?" Gabriela didn't give the dark skinned girl an answer. She only averted her eyes towards Evelyn for some help but the blonde girl wasn't helpful with this. "He laughed, didn't he?" Diana sat on her bed and tears started to form in her eyes. "He will never like me."

"How can you possibly know that, Dee?" The girl with egg shells in her head turned to look at Gabriela. "Even if he never likes you, there are millions of boys out there."

"In my opinion, I don't think we should think like that." Evelyn pointed out as she took a step towards her friend.

"I should think like Gideon is the only one for me." Diana wondered and Evelyn shook her head a little.

"We spent hours thinking of our crushes. You with Gideon and me with Rabastan. I think that we should stop spinning our lives around them and start focusing more on ourselves and out future."

"Weren't you the one who is going to help Rabastan understand muggles?" Gabriela asked with a frown and Evelyn nodded her head.

"I'm doing that so he doesn't turn like the rest of his family. He doesn't turn into a pureblood fanatic." She responded and they nodded their heads.

She somehow hoped her plan would go as she planned.

"So, you won't try to do anything to develop your relationship?" Diana asked and Evelyn nodded her head.

"We're in our second year. My mind is not even thinking about dating or even kissing him. I just want to help him and maybe be his friends for now." Evelyn responded on ease as she moved to her trunk.

"For now?" Gabriela repeated her last word.

"If I continue to like Rabastan until fifth year, maybe I will start thinking of him more than that." Evelyn started to look for her pajamas missing the looks that her friends shared.

"Maybe?" Diana was the one to speak now.

"If he likes me back. It's normal for someone not to like me back even if I do like him." She told her friends who let out a chuckle.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are wise beyond your years?" Diana said with a smile and Evelyn just looked down, not saying anything.

The door of the bathroom opened revealing a nearly showered Christina wearing her pajamas and with a towel wrapped around her head.

She stopped abruptly when she saw the situation Diana was. "I'm sorry but what did I exactly miss?"

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, tell me what you think of it. A review never hurt anybody especially the writer of the story.**_

 _ **Next up, A Decent Teacher**_


	14. A Decent Teacher

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

"You're late." Rabastan pointed out as Evelyn walked to the owlery with fast pace.

"I just finished Charms and Flitwick was grading my essay." She responded to him and Rabastan let out a chuckle.

"Let me guess, the highest grade in the class." She only nodded her head as a response and he smiled a little. "Predictable."

"I don't care about predictability when it comes to grades." She pointed to him and he nodded his head at her.

She took a deep breath. It was the end of the February and the weather had started to get better. Of course, there were rainy day after all they lived in Britain, but right now, it was a sunny day with clouds on the sky.

"So, where did we leave it last time?" She asked as she took a seat in one of the window nooks of the owlery.

"You were explaining to me muggle transport. The one that travels in the water." She couldn't help but smile at how clueless he was.

"They are called ships." Evelyn told him and he pursued his lips which indicated that he was storing that information in his brain. She had started to notice his usual quirks and other things which made her like him even more. She practically fawned over him in their lessons, but outside of it, she kept thoughts of him out of her mind.

"Are they safe?" He asked and Evelyn nodded her head at him.

"They are." She paused as she remembered what had happened to one big ship a few decades ago. "Expect Titanic."

"Titanic?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded her head at him.

"It was this legendary ship with many passengers that hit an iceberg and it sank down. It had many people who were hoping for a new life in America but only 700 people survived. 1,500 other people died when it sank." There was a silence between them as Evelyn couldn't believe how that big ship had sank about sixty one years ago.

"It sounds like a big tragedy." Rabastan finally spoke and Evelyn nodded her head at him.

"Many thought they would live a new happy live, but they ended up dying." Evelyn sniffed little feeling touched by thinking about the ship. "It's like a Shakespearean tragedy." She knew that Rabastan had knowledge of them.

"It's quite sad." Rabastan muttered and she looked at him as he focused on the blue sky outside.

"Ships are good to travel but they take time to." She changed the subject and Rabastan frowned a little.

"Have you ever been in a ship?"

"One time." Evelyn admitted as she remembered her first time and last time in a ship. "I was really sea sick so my father decided that Floo network was the best way to travel."

"Sea sick means when you are dizzy and vomit in a ship, doesn't it?" He guessed and she simply gave him a nod. "That will be funny to watch."

"Me getting sea sick?" The smirk on Rabastan's face answered Evelyn's question and she hit him with her Charms book.

"What? Just watching your usual pale face go any paler will be interesting."

"I'm glad you find humor in my pain." She stuck her tongue at him and she heard him laugh. A laugh that made her heart beat faster.

It wasn't because her crush Rabastan Lestrange was laughing, it was because the boy who rarely showed any happy expression in his face, was laughing because she made him.

She strangely felt proud of herself as she looked at the Slytherin boy laugh.

* * *

"He is adorable." Evelyn commented as she looked at a photo of Fabian's and Gideon's nephew who was now two months old. His name was Charlie and Evelyn had never seen a more adorable baby.

They had finished their 'Prewett Talk' that they filmed with Evelyn's camera and now were sitting on the Gryffindor table together.

"Is he the only child of your sister?" She asked as she gave them back the photo of the baby boy.

"No, she has a two year old named William, we call him Bill." Gideon responded to her and she nodded her head.

The Prewett twins were easy to talk to and she found them funny and less uptight than most people she was surrounded with.

"Shouldn't you be sitting in the Ravenclaw table?" James Potter asked as he eyed her camera for a little before his hazel eyes met her blue ones.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" She shot back with a smile and the Prewett twins let out an amused noise. James huffed and focused his attention to the conversation his friends were having.

"Don't try to get in a fight with this one-" Fabian started to say.

"-because you'll be scarred for months." Gideon continued and Evelyn let out a chuckle.

"I'm not that bad." She defended herself and Marlene snorted a little.

"Oh honey, you are. You just bring those Slytherin genes you have, right out of your skin sometimes." Evelyn glared at her blonde best friend who resumed to talk to Dorcas.

"Wait, how do you have Slytherin genes?" Fabian asked clearly not knowing her mother was in Slytherin.

"You git, her mother is a Sinclair. They have hundreds of generations in Slytherin." Gideon reminded his brother. Evelyn glanced at the Slytherin table where her cousins were. When she looked at Elena, she noticed that she was staying out and staring at her plate.

Evelyn frowned at the behavior of her cousin. She shrugged at it wasn't really her business

"Oh right, it slipped my mind." Fabian admitted and Evelyn pinched his cheek jokingly.

"Your father is a teacher in Ilvermorny, right?" Remus asked and she turned to look at the boy who looked slightly pale. Paler than her.

"He teaches DADA." Evelyn answered him and the boy nodded his head at her.

"That's not fair." Sirius Black spoke for the first time since they started the conversation. Everyone turned to look at him with a frown expect his best friends. "Professor Gale said that you were the best student of our year in DADA."

"That's not fair since your father teaches Defense." James added and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Life isn't fair, boys." She said with a smile and they only let out a scoff. "Plus, it doesn't have to do anything with that. I study hard and I always do my homework. My dad doesn't have anything to do with my hard work." James raised an eyebrow at her, Peter shrugged, Remus smiled while Sirius gave her an expression she couldn't understand. It was as if he was thinking about something.

"Wait, are you good at every class we have?" Fabian asked and Evelyn turned to look at him.

"There are some classes like Herbology and Transfiguration that I need to apply myself more but I got the highest grade in the other classes." She responded to his question.

"Are you good at teaching?"

After Gideon's question, her mind immediately went to Rabastan who was sitting in the Slytherin table talking to Evan Rosier about something.

"I guess I am." She responded as her eyes drifted away from the Slytherin table.

"How about you tutor us two in History of Magic?" Fabian suggested and Gideon nodded his head.

"Count me in too." Marlene spoke as she stopped her conversation with Dorcas. "I'm so bad at it."

"Of course, I can. Where and when?" The three Gryffindors stopped to think and she hoped they wouldn't say a time that she was with Rabastan.

She gave Marlene a look as she had told the blonde that she had private tutoring with Rabastan and the girl just gave her a nod.

"How about Mondays after the last class?" Marlene asked and the two brothers shared a look.

"That would work." They spoke in sync. Afterwards, they stopped to look at each other.

"We said that we won't do that again." Gideon reminded to his older brother who nodded his head.

"Agreed." Fabian said and Evelyn got up from her seat.

"I think I should go to my table now." She gave them a wave which most of them returned before she sat on her house table.

Diana was talking with Christina about the Potions homework while Don and the rest of the boys were eating and talking while Gabriela was playing with her food.

"Not hungry?" Evelyn asked and Gabriela nodded her head.

"I have this stomach ache, I can barely speak." Gabriela responded and Evelyn frowned a little.

"Why aren't you going to Madame Pomfrey?" Evelyn asked as Gabriela winced because of the unbearable pain.

"Because we have Transfiguration and I can't miss it." The girl responded and Evelyn let out a sigh before looking at the other two girls.

"Hey, tell McGonagall that me and Gabby went to the Hospital Wing as she isn't feeling okay." The two girls immediately ended their chat to look at them.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" Diana asked with a worried frown which was mirrored with Christina's face.

"Just a stomach ache." The tan skinned girl responded and Evelyn ushered her go get up.

They walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Hospital Wing. They had to stop many times as Gabriela had massive pain and she couldn't walk without resting a little.

"Okay sweetie, where does it hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked as soon as they took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Here." Gabriela pointed to her stomach and Madam Pomfrey nodded her head.

Evelyn was standing by listening intently to the whole thing.

"Does it hurt there often?" The woman asked and she only got a shook of her head from Gabriela. "How old are you?"

"12, but I'll turn 13 in three weeks." The brunette responded and the woman smiled at her.

"Your menstrual cycle has begun, dear." Evelyn's eyebrows shot upwards at the news the woman had just given to her and her best friend.

"My mother didn't get it until she was 15." Gabriela muttered and the nurse smiled at her.

"It rarely goes with genetics." She informed Gabriela who nodded her head. "You, my dear," She turned to Evelyn who had been looking at her best friend worried about her pain. "will go and get your friend something to wear."

"Of course." Evelyn squeezed Gabriela's shoulder before she walked away from the Hospital Wing towards their house tower.

In less than thirty minutes, she arrived again holding the clothes in a bag that she borrowed without asking from Diana.

She gave it to the nurse who turned to look at her. "You can go to class now."

"Will she be okay?" Evelyn asked as she looked around for her friend not knowing she had gone to dress up.

"Yes, she will be. I will give her something to ease the pain." Evelyn nodded her head and headed to Transfiguration.

She opened the door of the class to see that McGonagall was explaining something. She walked slowly to the professor who stopped talking.

"I was in the Hospital Wing with Gabriela. She is still there as she has stomach ache because of her menstrual cycle." Evelyn whispered to her professor who nodded her head at her.

"Alright, you can go to your seat, Miss Sinclair King." Evelyn nodded her head and walked towards Don who was writing something in his parchment.

"What's wrong with Gabriela?" He asked her as she sat down.

"She has gotten her menstrual cycle." Evelyn responded without thinking and it was then she realized what she had said to her best friend.

"Her what?" He asked with a slight raised eyebrow and Evelyn knew she had some explaining to do.

* * *

"Why do we even have to care about The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards?" Marlene asked as they were sitting in the library talking in hushed tone. "Their intentions are stupid."

"I agree. Recognize Bravery against Fantastic Beasts." Fabian said and Gideon hummed in agreement.

"Still, we have an essay about this next week." Evelyn pointed out to the two redheads and the blonde. "Now as I was saying, this assembly had some relation to the International Warlock Convention of 1289 in which a sub-committee of Sardinian sorcerers was involved in September of that year." Evelyn continued and the three others began to write what she said.

"Have you done the essay?" Gideon asked and Evelyn shook her head. "I thought you Ravenclaws were all for school."

"Being smart doesn't mean you have to be good in school." She pointed out matter of fact to the redhead. "And I think that they should procrastinating in our house characteristics."

"What should they put in our house characteristics?" Fabian wondered as he looked at his brother and their fellow Gryffindor.

"Arrogance." Evelyn responded and the three turned to look at her with a shocked expression. "Of course, overestimated."

"Hey! The greatest wizards were Gryffindors." Gideon said with a rather loud voice to her.

"I'm sorry but Merlin was a Slytherin. Ulick Gamp who practically founded Ministry of Magic was a Ravenclaw. Ignatia Wildsmith who invented floo powder was a Ravenclaw. Let's not forget Bridget Wenlock, Newt Scamander and Artemisia Lufkin were all Hufflepuffs." Evelyn finished all the three Gryffindor had stunned faces as she talked.

"I think I learned more about History now then I did in my two years with Binns." After Fabian's words, all the three of them ended up laughing.

"You four, keep it quiet or I'll throw you out of the library." Madam Pince warned them and they all nodded their heads.

"Can you name a famous Gryffindor then?" Gideon challenged and Evelyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Dumbledore. He is one of the best wizards in the world." Evelyn immediately responded and then she flipped her blonde hair. "One day, I will beat him because I'm going to be the best."

"Now, I know why you weren't sorted in Hufflepuff." Evelyn scoffed in disbelief at Fabian's words while the two others laughed.

"Very funny. Come on, let's continue where we left off." She opened the book and was about to start explaining the whole assembly thing.

"You know Eve, you make quiet a decent teacher." Marlene told her and Evelyn rolled her blue eyes but she couldn't help but feel good with the compliment.

* * *

Evelyn was waiting in the Owlery for Rabastan as he was late. It was the first time he was late and she wondered why.

Her mind went to different possibility but she stopped as soon as she saw him approach her. She was about to say something but then she saw the cut in his face.

"What happened?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"Got into a fight with Potter and Black." He spat the words at her as she stared at his cut. "They hexed me and I ended up falling and cutting my cheek."

"How?" He looked at her confused at her words. "I mean how did you start fighting?"

"Black saw us with his brother and he thought that we are getting him in our supposed cause?" Evelyn's mind immediately remembered the man who called himself Voldemort. "He is such a spoiled git."

"Your cause?" Evelyn repeated and he rolled his eyes.

"It's supposed and stupid above all. Black just thinks he's better than all of us." He murmured and he avoided her gaze. "Where did we leave off?"

"We finished the ways of muggle transport." She told him trying to keep her mind out of the fight that had occurred. "Now, we have to learn about society problems. Racism for example."

Evelyn heard Rabastan hum before saying anything. "Are you trying to do something Evelyn?"

"What are you talking about Rabastan?" Her voice was low and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You think the supposed case is about muggle hatred." He told her and she let out a chuckle.

"No, Rabastan, I think the supposed case goes way too far from hatred." She spat back at him, their eyes meeting and now, she noticed how close he was. She breathed out and raised her chin.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn could see that he didn't fully understand her.

"I'm talking about that man who styles himself as Lord Voldemort." Rabastan's lips slightly parted at her words and his dark blue eyes widened for a spit second.

"How do you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter how I know. The question is are you part of his cause?" Evelyn could feel her heart beat fast as she waited for the answer.

There was a silence between the two of them. A long uncomfortable and scary one that Evelyn didn't like. Rabastan wasn't even looking up at her, he kept looking down to avoid her gaze.

"I'm not." He responded, his voice weak and barely audible.

"I sense a but." Evelyn pointed out as she took a step closer to him.

"I shouldn't tell you. They don't even know I know." He whispered and she could feel that he had started to panic.

"Are your family part of the cause?" She asked and their eyes met. Rabastan was at lost with words and he didn't know what to say. "Rabastan."

"I need to leave." He wasn't fast as she caught his wrist and made him look at her.

"Do you want to be part of it?" She asked and her heart started to beat so fast that she was sure he could hear it.

"No." She tried her best not to sigh in relief at his answer. He wanted to be different from his family and somehow that assured so much. "They're still my family."

He couldn't leave them, she thought to herself as she looked down at the floor.

"Maybe you can change their ideals." She tried to help him but she wanted to take her words away as soon as she said them.

"Ideals that have been built for hundreds of years. It can't be that easy." He told her with a straight face and she took a step back releasing his hand.

"I understand, but at least tell me I'm not wasting my time with you."

"You're not. I'm actually learning about whole new world thanks to you. You are a decent teacher, King." He admitted with a little smile that Evelyn barely noticed.

"It's Sinclair King." She reminded before she tilted her head a little. "You better call me Evelyn. People like to be called by their first name, Rabastan."

He nodded. "I'll try to remember that."

* * *

"How do you feel now?" Evelyn asked Gabriela as they sat in the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch watching the Ravenclaw practice.

It was the end of the season and the final game against Ravenclaw and Slytherin was next week. Evelyn was sure that they would win as they were more than 100 points ahead of the other teams. Christina had really showcased her talent during the year and the whole school had noticed her for that.

"Better, it's all passed now." Gabriela admitted and Evelyn nodded her head. The girl had been in a big pain because of cramps which were caused by her period. Evelyn started to worry about herself and how she would feel when she went through her periods. "I can't believe it lasted that long."

"Yeah, eight days. Poor you." Evelyn patted her friend in the shoulder. They saw as Christina passed them while flying her broomstick to catch the Snitch.

"I hope it hurts Chris just as much as it did with me. She called me baby every time I complained about the pain." Gabriela joked as their friend was coming closer to the golden ball.

"She will learn her lesson in due's time." Evelyn assured her tan skinned friend who let out a chuckle.

"One of you tell me I'm beautiful." Diana said as soon as she took a seat on Evelyn's right side leaving her in the middle.

"Why?" Gabriela asked with a frown and Diana turned to her.

"Just do." She protested and the twin girls let out a sigh.

"You look beautiful, Dee." Evelyn told her and the girl smiled with such a glee in her face that made the two others frown.

"I just think I need some compliments to boost my ego." She admitted to them. "Complimenting myself doesn't work like it works with you, Eve."

Evelyn giggled as an idea popped in her head.

"Diana Hurkle, you are one of the most beautiful, smart, amazing and kind people I've ever met." Diana began to giggle as Evelyn continued to speak while Gabriela shook her head in disbelief. "You grace us every day with your presence and we are glad that you have the power of magic to be around us."

Diana wrapped her arm around Evelyn who smiled at her friends. "I'm so glad that I'm a witch." She did the same with Gabriela bringing her closer. "My two babies." She said jokingly as she was the oldest of the four girls.

"Merlin's beard, tell me you aren't having another moment without me?" Christina had stopped her broom to face them. Her brows were furrowed and her lips pressed tightly together.

"Come here, Chris." The kitsune flew the broom towards them and jumped on them making the three of them grunt in pain.

"Dammit Chris, you're covered in sweat." Diana complained but the kitsune only snuggled closer to them.

"Hey!" Carter called from where he was flying on his broom. "What about me and Don? Shouldn't we be a part of the hug too?"

Evelyn groaned. "If they come, someone should call Edrick and Henrik as well."

* * *

 _ **Next up, Another Year Gone By**_


	15. Another Year Gone By

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.**_

* * *

"Thank you for doing this with me." Christina spoke as they made their way towards the lake. She needed to transform to a fox as she was feeling rather weak this day.

When Christina was weak, she couldn't focus and so she had difficulty with grades and Quidditch even though the latter one's season had ended with Ravenclaw winning.

"It's all right. We just want to help you." Gabriela said and they stopped in front of the lake.

Christina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the amber color was changed with orange and her pupil wasn't round anymore, it was a thin vertical line.

Evelyn recalled that it happened in her birthday when Christina had changed the weather. She took a step back when Christina started to shrunk and she started to grow orange hair all over her body.

"Merlin's beard." Gabriela muttered as they witnessed their best friend turn into a fox.

"That's bloody amazing." Diana said as the three of them looked down on the ground. The fox that was really their best friend turned to look at them before she started to run around.

They all chuckled at the run she did around the lake before they took a seat on the grass.

"I got a letter from my mum today. Reggie got engaged." Diana informed them and they all turned to face her. She didn't seem to smile, she simply looked down on the grass.

"Is something wrong?" Evelyn asked as she moved closer to Diana.

"Mum said that Cece won't be in wedding if I come. She thinks I'm sort of a freak." Diana sniffed trying not to cry and Evelyn pulled her closer to herself

"You're not a freak and I will so hex your sister if I had the chance." Evelyn told her and Diana stifled a laugh as tears started to go through her cheeks.

"You'll be risking your education in Hogwarts with that." The dark skinned girl reminded her and Evelyn laughed.

"It'll be worth it." Evelyn admitted and the three friends began to laugh. "Does Reggie want you in the wedding?"

"He does. He even told his fiancée who found it odd at first but then she said that she would get used to it." Diana explained and they heard someone approach them. It was Christina who looked better now and she was smiling.

"Again, a group moment without me." She pouted and took a seat next to them. "I hate all the three of you."

"Come on Chris, you know we love you." Evelyn moved to take kitsune's hand and she smiled at them. "Diana's brother is getting married and her older sister doesn't want Dee in the wedding."

"Your older sister can shove a dirty sock in her mouth if she thinks you're not going to your brother's wedding." Christina's words made Diana laugh and then she gave her amber eyes friend a push. "I'll hex her if she says anything to you."

"Chris, you're never meeting my family. In fact, the only person who is meeting my family is Gabby." Diana wrapped an arm around Gabriela and stuck her tongue out to the girls. "You two can be too emotional with your actions."

"Well, my mom will be thrilled to spend more time the daughter of Jack Lee." Evelyn wrapped an arm around Christina and they all began to laugh.

"I can't believe that in less than a month our second year will be over." Gabriela admitted with a sad smile but the girls brushed it off quickly.

"We will meet during the summer. Evelyn's birthday is in July." Diana reminded her and Gabriela nodded her head but still it seemed like the girl wanted to spend more time in Hogwarts.

"It gets lonely, you know. We live with tons of muggles and mum doesn't think it's safe for me to socialize with other kids. I spent most of my time in my bedroom because of my mum-"

The three girls stayed silent unlike them, Gabriela didn't speak much about her family. But they knew something was going on with Gabriela's mother and Damian Avery had pointed during the Christmas holidays that something was wrong with her.

"Gabby, you can tell us." Christina assured her and the girl took a deep breath before speaking.

"My mum is schizophrenic. She has this mental disorder when she hears voices and doesn't know what is real and fake." The three girls stayed silent as tears build in Gabriela's eyes. "That day in Diagon Alley with Avery when he spoke about her, it's because his father is my mother's doctor. During the summer holiday, Avery saw me there with my mum while he visited his dad."

"Please, tell me that he hasn't been making remarks about it every time he sees you?" Evelyn asked. If there was something Evelyn knew was that Damian Avery was a prat of the highest order.

"No, that was the only time." Gabriela admitted and Evelyn continued to listen to her. "Sometimes, she has her good days where she is my normal mum, but sometimes, I just lock myself in my room."

"Oh Gabby." Diana moved go hug the brunette and the two others followed her.

"It will get better." Evelyn tried to assure her best friend who shook her head.

"There is no chance that can happen." Gabriela informed her before letting out a sniff. She wrapped her arms around herself and Diana squeezed her shoulder.

"Why do always have this heart to hearts in the end of the year?" Christina asked and the girls stayed silent before giggling.

"It's not the end of the year. We have another week ahead full of tests." Diana reminded her and the kitsune rolled her amber eyes.

"You know what I mean." Christina said in a bored tone making the others laugh.

"How about we make this a tradition?" Evelyn suggested earning the attention of all the other girls. "Every year, we will have this heart to heart that we couldn't find the time to say it or we were too afraid to."

* * *

"It's the second last week of our second year. Here we are, us the Soaring Eagles." Edrick spoke as he held the camera as they were making their way to Potions. "Diana Hurkle." He moved the camera to the frizzy haired girl. "Our muggleborn student and the oldest of all."

"Move that thing away from me." Diana covered her face and then hid behind Carter.

"Then comes Carter Ulver, the second oldest and one boy with creativity of a God." Edrick continued and Carter turned to look at him.

"Don't forget the most handsome." The others laughed as they were being stared at other people in the castle.

"Then comes our leprechaun Henrik Joyce. Fun fact about Henrik, he is related to the famous writer named James Joyce. Are you planning to be a writer just like him Henrik?" Edrick moved the camera too close for Henrik's liking and he turned to face his mate with a frown.

"Bugger off, Ed." Henrik kept walking and then Edrick moved the camera to Don.

"Don Bailey, the future Astronomy teacher and probably gonna end up like Binns. A boring and lonely ghost teacher." Don ignored him as he was too focused reading his Potions notes.

"Then we have Gabriela who is our shy girl here who one day will become the female version of Newt Scamander." Gabriela only smiled at the camera without saying anything else and Edrick then moved to Christina.

"This one's brain is all Quidditch because she is going to be an amazing Quidditch player someday." Christina flipped her long dark hair before smiling at the camera.

Edrick turned the camera around and started to film himself. "Then we have me. The second youngest of the Soaring Eagles and the birthday boy. So everyone say happy birthday to me."

"Happy birthday." Six of his friends spoke expect the blonde of the group said.

Evelyn moved to wrap her arms around Edrick and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, Ed. Happy birthday to you."

"That was beautiful, Eve." He told her and she kissed his cheek lightly. "Evelyn here is the baby of our group. Baby Evie."

Evelyn glared at him. "Please don't call me that." She pouted her lips. In that moment, everyone started to call her Baby Evie.

"From now on, you are Baby Evie." Carter told her and she let out a sigh. She unwrapped her hands off Edrick's neck and looked away.

As they were walking towards Potions, Slytherins and Gryffindors were walking out of it to their next class. Evelyn waved at the Gryffindor girls which they did too.

"You have many friends, Eve." Edrick pointed out as they passed their fellow second years. He had turned off the camera and was giving back to her."More than us."

"It's because I'm a social butterfly." She responded to him with a tiny smile that showed her teeth.

"A lot of pretty friends." He added and she frowned at him a little.

"Don't even think it. I'm not going to set you up with any of my friends. Plus, you're too young." She pointed out to him and he rolled his hazel eyes.

"Who put an age limit to dating?" He asked with a chuckle and she rolled her blue eyes at him.

"I think you need to be more mature for a relationship and you're not. None of us are." She held her books tighter as they walked down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Let's presume you like a boy." Edrick began to say and just in that moment, Rabastan came to her view. He was leaving Potions with his friends. How was that even possible? She shouldn't think about dating him, she had other things in mind. "If he asked you on a date, would you say yes or no?"

Evelyn's eyes averted from Rabastan and moved to a clueless Edrick and she hesitated go answer. "I would have said no. Like I said I'm too young to even understand the concept of dating."

Rabastan passed her but she didn't spare a look towards him. "I'm impressed, Baby Evie. I'm impressed."

They walked in the class of Potions to see Slughorn was sitting in his desk reading the Daily Prophet.

Evelyn took her usual seat in Potions next to Gabriela and they waited for the teacher to start their last lesson for the year.

"You will be working on pairs today as for our last lesson before the tests begin. You will be brewing a Girding Potion. Now, can anyone tell me what a Girding Potion is?"

Evelyn raised her hand along many other students and she waited for Slughorn to address someone.

"Yes, Miss Andora." Evelyn looked to see the Hufflepuff of their year. She was good friends with Mona Andora. She had talked to her plenty of times about their love for books and had started a good friendship.

"It gives the consumer extra endurance and it has a golden color." Mona answered the question earning 10 points for her house.

"Now, start to work on your potion." Slughorn said before he moved to his table and Evelyn moved to get the ingredients.

She collected the needed stuff for the potion which were dragonfly thoraxes, fairy wings, flying seahorses and doxy eggs. She quickly made her way to her table where Gabriela was fixing the cauldron for them.

"We have to add one fairy wing at first." Evelyn said as she moved to get the fairy wing and put it in the cauldron.

"We need to heat it until it turns turquoise right?" Gabriela asked and Evelyn nodded her head at her.

They kept adding ingredients and heating the potions until it was turned golden color.

"Magnificent job, Miss Sinclair and Miss Suarez. 50 points to Ravenclaw." He told them as he examined their potion. "I need to speak with both of you after class."

They nodded their heads at him and wondered why did he need to speak with both of them.

"What do you think he wants to talk us about?" Gabriela asked and Evelyn gave her a simple shrug.

When the bell rang, Evelyn noticed that her and Gabriela weren't the only one to be asked to stay. Mona Andora and Amos Diggory were there too.

"Now, you four have proven to be quiet good in my class. The four of you having excellent grades and a talent for making potions. I want to welcome all of you to Slug Club next year." Professor Slughorn said and all the four of them look stunned.

Her mother had been in Slug Club during her years in Hogwarts and had told Evelyn that the students who became part of it had potential or their parents had connection in the Ministry.

She knew that Mona's grandfather was a part of Wizengamot which was the wizarding Britain's court of law and parliament, but Mona did also have talent when it came to Potions.

Amos Diggory had no strong connections as Evelyn remembered but he was also good in Potions. That was the case with her Ravenclaw best friend who was better in Potions than Evelyn and the two others.

Evelyn was good at Potions and she guessed she had connections. Her mother was soon to be head of a division in her department according to the last letter Evelyn had received from her. Also, she had connection in the States too as most of her father's family worked in MACUSA.

"So, do you four want to join?" Evelyn turned to look at her best friend trying the whole telepathic communication but it didn't work.

Evelyn gave her a slight nod and Gabriela returned it with a nod also.

"We're in." They said in unison and minutes later so did Mona and Amos. As soon as they left the class, Evelyn turned to her best friend.

"We get to go to the Christmas Party next years. It's going to be so exciting." Evelyn squealed at the at thought of dressing up and dancing all night.

"You know, it will be just the two of us from our group." She pointed out and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"We can bring them as dates, someone could invite them." Evelyn pointed and Gabriela seemed to like her answer. They walked towards the Great Hall as it was lunch time to see that their friends were already sitting in their usual spot in the Ravenclaw table.

"What did Slughorn want with you two?" Diana asked as the two girls sat down.

"We are the new members of Slug Club." Evelyn responded to them and they all seemed amused and impressed with the news.

"So, no Astronomy Club for you two?" Don asked hopefully as he had been invited to the club by their professor. They both shook their heads. "Seems like Bertram and Barty are the only ones of our year."

"Hey second years," Edgar Bones, a prefect walked towards them with paper sheets in his hands. "You need to choose two elective subjects and as many as you want extra-curricular subjects but I will suggest one or two." He told them as he passed the sheets to all of sixteen Ravenclaws in the second year. "Return your sheets to Flitwick his office by tomorrow."

Evelyn wrote her name as soon as Edgar walked away from them and choose electives Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Ruines while as an extra-curricular she chose Muggle Music. "Done." She called as she put her quilt down, Henrik moved to get it.

"I'm choosing Divination and Muggle Studies while I think Quidditch takes the whole extra-curricular thing." Carter spoke as he finished his choosing too.

"I decided instead of Divination, I'm taking Care of Magical Studies." Christina spoke and when they finished Evelyn realized that she was the only one who had chosen Arithmancy from her group of friends.

* * *

"Do you like to be late?" Rabastan spoke as soon as Evelyn entered the Owlery and she turned to look at him.

"You know, a queen is never late. Other people are just early." She said as she put her bag away and took a seat in the window nook opposite Rabastan. "Hey, did you choose your electives and extra-curricular?"

"Yes, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Ruines." He responded to her question and she nodded her head. "Extra-curricular I chose Ancient Studies."

"Have you thought of any jobs after Hogwarts?" Evelyn asked and he turned to look at her.

"Just some job in the ministry." He told her with a shrug and Evelyn nodded her head. "You?"

"My father says I should become a teacher-" She began to say to him but she was cut off.

"It will suit you." He admitted and she smiled a little.

"I want to work in Law Enforcement." She admitted and he nodded his head at her.

"In MACUSA or Ministry of Magic?" He asked and she shrugged a little.

"Probably Ministry of Magic because MACUSA is way too strict for my liking." She responded to him and he frowned a little at the last part. "I'll probably be a Wizengamot member."

"How strict?"

"Strict enough to not allow by law witch or a wizard marry a muggle until the 20s I think. It has really strict ways to obliviate memories etc." She explained to him and he frowned a little.

"I thought the colonies," Evelyn couldn't help but smile at how he called the States. "were all about liberty and freedom."

"It's because of what happened in Salem. Many witches died including their children."

"Muggles did it, didn't they?" Rabastan asked and she nodded her head.

"It's the reason they have silent spells." Evelyn told him as she didn't feel comfortable to talk about it anymore and tried to change the subject.

"Were any of your ancestors killed?" He asked and Evelyn shook her head.

"No." She responded and then tried to think of where they had left off last week. "We were talking about religion, right?"

"Muggles are way worse than us." He told her and she looked away towards the window. She saw many students had decided to hang out doors because of the good weather. "Why do you have the need to protect them when they have murdered their own more than we have them?"

"I'm not saying they are perfect but not everyone is a monster. Not every muggle deserves to die. No one should be superior. We are all human and we shouldn't be judged on our skin color, blood status, gender, sexual orientation but we need to be judged on what person we are. Good or bad."

"You are really naive, Evelyn. You think the world is that easy."

"I don't think the world is that easy, Rabastan." She hissed his name and then looked at him in the eye. "But I will try my best to serve justice no matter what."

"You want to change the world? Only the bad can change the world, not the good." He said with a chuckle and she felt like he was making fun of her. She couldn't handle him and she needed to let it out.

"I have a question." He turned to look at her with a serious face now. "Do you think my friend Diana should be treated equally as you?"

He stayed quiet for a long time and she could feel her skin crawl. She was such an idiot to believe she could change his mind.

She didn't say anything, she only began to gather her things before his voice stopped her.

"I do think she should. We both possess the power of magic." She looked up and just watched him speak as he avoided her gaze. "No matter what kind of blood we have, we should be treated equally when it comes to anything magic related."

There was another silence where Evelyn didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe how their conversation had turned from something simple to something so complicated.

"I always felt like we should be treated as equals, but now, you made me realize something. That none of us are perfect ,but in our first steps in the same level, we should be treated as equals."

* * *

Her talk with Rabastan didn't leave her mind at all and Evelyn kept tossing all over the bed while all of her friends were in deep slumber.

She should sleep as she had a test in Herbology in the morning but she couldn't. She kept staying wide awake as she turned to look at the sky and saw the crescent moon surrounded by many stars.

She always had loved the night sky and she blamed the countless nights her and Don would stare at them when they were younger.

He knew the names of all of the star constellations and by the age of ten so did she. They would always go outside when they couldn't sleep. Of course sneakily because they would get an earful from their mothers if they were ever caught.

Evelyn took a deep breath before she found her way walking out of her dorm room to the common room. Maybe she could find sleep in there but she doubt it.

She held a chuckle when she saw Don there looking at the night sky from one of the arched windows.

"I had a feeling you would be here." She admitted as she walked towards him taking a seat in one of the chairs positioned towards the window. "Couldn't sleep?" He gave her a curt nod as an answer. "Me too."

They kept looking at the sky together but this time unlike other times, there was no talking. Just silence as they gazed into the dark sky both of them too focused in their thoughts.

Evelyn looked at Don as he was looking up and she noticed something in him. Something in his brown eyes that made her realize he was hiding something from her. Something big.

She didn't want to ask him and she didn't want to know but it was right thing to do. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just being sentimental about my la-second year in Hogwarts." He smiled at her but she could clearly see that it was forced.

"What kind of word is la-second?" She asked him and then he let out a sigh. Evelyn clenched her fist waiting for the thing she didn't want to hear.

"My family decided it was a good idea to tell me in my last weeks in Hogwarts that dad got a job as an Astronomy teacher in Beauxbatons and I will attend it next year."

You know when you are having a good time in the sea and suddenly a big cold wave comes and just throws you off guard that you end up losing control of whatever you were doing, that was how she felt.

"Eve, say something." He told her and she continued to stay silent.

"I'll talk to mum to make you stay with us. She already considers you as a son and she won't mind after all we spent nine months in Hogwarts. You know how awesome it will be to live together even though we practically did before. but still."

"Evelyn." He tried to stop but it didn't work as she kept going.

"You can go visit them in the summer while I'm at States and in Christmas and Easter too of course." He held his hand to stop her and she did stop.

"They would never allow it." He finished her long rant and she stopped to look at him. He was almost in tears and so was she.

Just a minute, she was thinking about the good times they had and now he wasn't going to attend Hogwarts anymore.

"You were the primary reason I decided go attend this school."

"I know." She whipped her tear with the sleeves of her pajama top. "I'm sorry, Eve."

"You don't know how to speak French." She pointed out to him and he let out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Gared told me that they are going to take us to intensive courses during the summer. We're both fast learners."

"How about your store?" She asked with a voice filled with hiccups as she was trying not to cry.

"Phineas will still live here." He responded and Evelyn jumped to hug him.

He was taken back, but wrapped his arms around her. They cried and remembered all the good times they had together even though they had a whole summer ahead.

* * *

The last test of the year was in Charms and Evelyn had just finished. She gave the test back and walked out of the class but she waited outside the class for her friends. Only two days until their year was over. The last two days in Hogwarts for Don.

She heard the door open but it wasn't any of her friends walking out, it was Sirius Black who leaned against the wall next to her.

"It's true about Bailey?" He asked and Evelyn turned to look at him. "Is he really transferring?"

"Yes, to Beauxbatons." She responded and he let out a sigh.

"It must be hard for him leaving his friends and best friend behind." Sirius pointed and he shuddered a little.

"He's being quite strong though. Of course, he's shutting down all my ideas." She huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like?"

"He could live with me, my mum won't mind. My other suggestion was to fake kidnap him." Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm desperate. Wouldn't you be if James changed schools?"

He only gave her a shrug and she let out a sigh. "Either way, he's still going."

"It's gonna be an interesting year without him next year."

Evelyn frowned at the grey eyed boy's statement. "What do you mean?"

"Wait and see." He then put his hands in his pocket and walked casually but she could slightly see the elegance in his walk.

The same elegance that Rabastan and Elena had. It might just be a pureblood thing.

Unlike them who proudly tried to show it, Sirius slumped his shoulders a little and the whole thing with his hands in his pockets made it look less elegance but, the way he kept his head straight and the way he walked just screamed elegance.

"Hey," Don called as he got out of the classroom with a smile. "Did you do good?"

"Yes." She responded with a smile and she could see from his face that he did good too. "How about we take a stroll around Hogwarts? Just the two of us. The original duo of the Soaring Eagles."

"Yes, why not."

They walked and walked for hours around the grounds of Hogwarts. They went to Hagrid and talked to him a little who wished Don a successful year in his new school. Then the greenhouses, the stone bridge, by the lake, the inside of the castle, every possible floor and they ended up in Astronomy Tower.

"What if we get caught?" Don asked as they made they looked at the Hogwarts grounds from the highest tower.

"We won't and if we do, they can't keep us here in the summer." She responded and they both looked at the place.

"I have never noticed but Hogwarts is a beautiful place." Don admitted at the sunset that illuminated the clouds in all kind of different colors.

"It really is."

"I choose the electives, the extra-curricular subjects and got invited to a prestige club, I was so excited for next year. We had so much fun this year with your stupid camera, winning the Quidditch Cup and possibly the House Cup but they had to ruin everything." She stayed silent as Don went on about the fact that he was changing schools. "Gared is more miserable because of Hera and not knowing how their relationship will work in different schools."

"Marlene told me that Hera was ranting about how good looking girls in Beauxbatons are and how much a charmer Gared is." Don frowned at the last part and Evelyn chuckled knowing that he didn't find his brother charming at all.

"She should see him in Christmas. He can eat a whole chicken."

"Don't tell her that." Evelyn told him and he let out a chuckle. "I'll come to visit you in Thanksgiving."

"Your dad will love it." He teased her making her roll her eyes.

"You will write me every week with report of every single day in details." She told him and he kept nodding his head. "I will of course, read them out loud to the rest of the group when we're in private."

"You'll write to me too right?"

"Damn straight, I am. You're going to have a full report of my life in Hogwarts."

"Everything including your study lessons with Rabastan." Evelyn froze in her spot at what Don said to her. How did he know? She had hidden for him as she didn't want him to end up in Azkaban for killing Rabastan. "I saw you once while I was passing by with Carter, you're lucky he didn't."

"I hate him." Evelyn muttered under her breath and Don nudged her a little.

"So what do you help him with?" Don asked innocently as he looked at some telescope next to him.

"Muggle studies." He turned to frown at her and then she waved her hand dismissively. "Long story."

"A pureblood studying muggles. To tell you the truth, I don't really want to know."

"Come on, you astronomy freak. Let's go to our common room." He shrugged his shoulder and they walked towards their tower.

"The more there is, the less you see." The eagle shaped knob said and Evelyn took a deep sigh.

"Darkness?" She guessed and the door opened. "After you." Don looked at her oddly but he entered the common room.

"SURPRISE." A loud shot in sync by many people was heard and Don froze in shock at what he saw.

The common room was filled with different kind of students from all houses and there was a banner hanging from the ceiling saying 'We Will Miss You, Don and Gared'.

"Merlin!" Don exclaimed as Evelyn came to stand by his side. "You did this, didn't you?"

"With the help of Hera and the rest of the Soaring Eagles." She responded as music began to play. Don laughed at the sight.

"Last days for Don in Hogwarts. How do you feel?" Carter said holding up Evelyn's camera and Evelyn couldn't help but smile.

She was going to miss her best friend next year and she knew Hogwarts would miss him too.

* * *

 _ **With Don leaving, a lot of things are going to happen and some things will change.**_

 _ **Next chapter, A Summer To Remember**_


	16. A Summer To Remember

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.**_

* * *

"Don." He heard someone call his name but he decided to sleep it on. It felt like it was too early for him go wake up. "Don."

Again a voice called him but again he decided to ignore especially knowing who that voice belonged to. "You can't ignore me forever."

"I can try." He muttered and immediately regretted when the person jumped on him.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Evelyn told him as she leaned down to meet his face. Don turned to look at the sky from his window to see that it was still dark.

"Evelyn, it's too early for me to wake up and for you too." He reminded her and she rolled her blue eyes.

"It's the last summer we spend together." She pointed out to him and he rolled his brown eyes.

"I would come in future summers too and now let me sleep." He went to close his eyes but Evelyn didn't seem to believe him.

"Gared said that you probably won't even spend more than two weeks in London. You'll be going to Manchester-"

"Oi, why are you so bloody annoying?" He pushed her away from him and climbed out of his bed. "I'm coming."

Evelyn squealed as she got up from Don's bed towards the window. "Hurry before someone sees." She jumped in the tree nearby and started to move towards the thicker branches.

"You know one day, these tree branches won't hold us." He reminded her as he followed her close behind. She started to climb up towards the roof.

"Right now, they can." She held on one branch and moved higher.

In less than ten minutes, they were seated on the roof looking at a starry night. "See the sky is how you like it. Full of stars."

"What time is it?" He asked remembering that he had fallen asleep before the clock had struck to ten in the evening.

"It's one in the morning." She responded with a little smile.

"So Baby Evie has turned 13 hasn't she?" Don teased his best friend who in return gave him a glare. "Happy birthday to you and also, to United States of America."

"Both me and the US thank you." She said with a fake bow. "Isn't it ironic that I was born in USA's Independence Day?"

"I would say more iconic than ironic." He told her and she only gave him a shrug before they looked up at the starry night. "Sirius is really shining tonight."

"I didn't know you liked Black that way?" The blonde gave her immediate response earning a frown from her best friend.

"I was talking about the damn star he was named after." He reminded her pointing at the brightest star in their galaxy.

"I'm sorry for not being an Astronomy nerd."

"You're so annoying." He mumbled but she heard him quite clearly.

"Hey! Be nice to me, it's my birthday after all. I become an official teenager."

"Your poor mom." Evelyn hit him in the arm making him wince in pain. "In fact, poor everyone who talks to you when you're menstrual cycle comes cause you are already insufferable and I can't even imagine you in that time of month. In fact, I like the thought of going to Beauxbatons way more now."

"Yeah, go to and French kiss French girls." She stuck her tongue out and he smiled a little.

"You're forgetting the girls from Spain, Portugal, Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg." He reminded her with a tiny smirk that Evelyn wanted to smack out of his face.

"They would love to kiss an inexperienced boy."

"I kinda do have experience when it comes to kissing." He admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow and her lips parted at what he said. "When?"

"At the party." He was referring to the party she had thrown with Hera two days before they had finished their second year.

"With who?" Evelyn asked impatient as he was just stalling the answers.

"Emmeline Vance." He responded and she frowned a little.

"From Hufflepuff?" She asked and he nodded his head at her. "How was it?"

"Decent. I think I wasn't her first kiss." He admitted to her and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Now, it's gonna be a Spanish girl that I would kiss in Beauxbatons."

"I would have kissed a French one."

"Are you telling me that you fancy girls, Eve?" She rolled her blue eyes at him and he laughed a little to loud. "Right, you have a crush on Rabastan."

"Shut up." She hissed at him and turned to look at the sky.

"Have you invited him to your birthday party?" He asked her and she could see that he tensed up a little. He was going all protective on her.

"Yes, I have but I don't think he will come." She responded as her mind drifted to the Slytherin boy with dark hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She had a hard time explaining to him how Rabastan acted when they were with other people. "When we are alone, he acts fine. Normal. But as soon as someone comes he acts all mean and doesn't even bother go address me anymore."

"He deserves a punch." He told her, but Evelyn didn't say anything as she wondered if would he really come to her birthday party.

* * *

Evelyn laughed as Hestia Jones hit Fabian with the cake in a face making him look like some monster.

She was celebrating her birthday and to say that she was having the fun of her life would be an understatement.

Most of her friends were there even Gabriela who had a hard time to convince her father to come. Evelyn was sitting in the table when she noticed that the cauldron cakes had been eaten all.

She moved inside to find her mother talking to Don's mother and laughing at something. "Mum, we need more cauldron cakes."

"Coming, right up." Her mother moved to get them and the doorbell rang. The blonde frowned as most of the guest were here and walked to open the door.

What she didn't expect was to open the door to Rabastan Lestrange who was waiting at a doorstep with a gift in his hands.

"Hello." He greeted a stunned Evelyn who looked at him for a few seconds before coming to her senses.

"Hi. I wasn't expecting you to come." Evelyn admitted as she opened the door wider to let him in the room.

"It was a last minute decision." He admitted and she gave him small smile before he walked in the house.

"Hey, Eve. Where the bloody hell are you?" Don's voice was heard and he stopped in his tracks when he spotted Rabastan with her. "Oh!" He like Evelyn wasn't expecting for Rabastan to show up. "Hi, Rabastan. We really weren't expecting you, mate."

Evelyn saw Rabastan flinch at the word 'mate' but she decided not to say anything. She suspected his social circle talked like Don did.

"I just decided to come." Rabastan then turned to Evelyn and handed her his gift. "Happy birthday Evelyn."

"Thanks." She grinned at him before taking the present.

"Hey come outside with me to greet the others." Evelyn was grateful she had Don as she remembered quite well that the Slytherin boy had no friends in other houses and the only Slytherins invited were Emma and Lucinda who weren't particularly close with Rabastan.

Evelyn put the gift with the others and then she was approached by her mother. "Rabastan Lestrange?"

"Don introduced him to you, didn't he?" Evelyn asked her mother as she turned to look at the tall woman.

"He seemed like a decent boy. But you remember what I told you about his.." Her mother looked around before leaning down to whisper in Evelyn's ear. "his family."

"I know mum but he is nothing like his family. He doesn't have the same beliefs as them." She whispered back as her eyes moved to Rabastan who was talking to Don and Barty Crouch Jr.

"Okay, but be careful sweetie." Evelyn gave her mother a simple nod before joining the rest of the party.

She noticed that Rabastan was too invested in his chat so she didn't bother him and moved to talk to Christina and Marlene who were looking at her.

"I can't believe that he showed up. I owe Dee ten sickles." Christina said and Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the kitsune. "I'm sorry about betting about your love life."

"I would not call it a love life." Evelyn added and the two girls hummed in agreement. "Did you hear about professor Gale?" They shook their heads at her. "He was fired by Dumbledore because he was bribed by some parents for better grades for their kids."

"Really? He was such a good teacher." Marlene pointed out and Evelyn nodded her head as she thought as well that he was.

"I think there is a curse in the position. This has been going for years." Christina pointed out and Evelyn wondered if it was true and who had put that curse.

"Either way, we are going to have a new teacher now. I hope he's handsome." Marlene said with a smile and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"I hope he knows something about the class he's teaching." Evelyn said and the two girls cast an annoyed look at her.

"The girl who is three years ahead of us with knowledge about DADA shouldn't worry." Christina said and Evelyn looked down.

She had been working more on herself when Rose told her about the man who was rising with power.

"Who is up for a game of Exploding Snaps?" Don called many of the people invited neared him including Christina and Marlene who were good at the game.

Rabastan instead took one step back and his deep blue eyes met with Evelyn's one who were more like the morning sky in a sunny cloudless day.

"So, are you having fun?" She asked him as she took a step closer to him.

"Yes, Don and Barty are good people to talk to." He told her and she wanted to kiss the two fellow Ravenclaws for making Rabastan feel comfortable.

"How do you feel as a thirteen year old?" He asked her and she shook her shoulders a little.

"Slightly mature."

"I suspect that." Evelyn gaped at him as a smile appeared on his face. "But I have to admit that I like you just the way you are."

Every word she was supposed to say disappeared as she looked at him. She could feel her palms sweat, a blush creep through her cheeks and her heart beat faster.

He liked her for just the way she is and that was comforting for her. She gulped down and she gave him the faintest smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." She told him and he just nodded his head at her but she saw a smile in his face. "So, how is your summer?"

"Boring but I'm going to Tuscany in a week." He told her and she let out a sigh as her eyes glanced at her friends who were too busy playing Exploding Snaps or talking to each other.

"I always wanted to go to Italy." She admitted as she thought about the beautiful Mediterranean country.

"Maybe one day I can take you." Evelyn was sure by now that Rabastan had come only to give her heart attacks. She was positive that she was going to die.

 _Death: Heart attack caused by her crush_

Evelyn could see it imprinted in her death certificate. It would be a lousy death in her opinion.

"Eve, we're opening the presents." She snapped out of her thoughts at her name being called and then she saw Diana waving at her next to her was Gabriela.

"Come on." She motioned to Rabastan to follow her and he did as they walked to the rest of the party.

* * *

"Let's go to the Ferris Wheel." Evelyn called as they had gone to an amusement park with Don and their chaperones Gared and Hera who spent most of their time kissing and giggling.

"If it's fine for the lovebirds." Don told her as he turned to Don and Hera who were whispering to each other. "Hey, can me and Eve ride the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yes, you can." Hera responded and the two young teens ran towards the Ferris Wheel. They paid to get in and sat on one of them.

Less than one minute, the wheel began to move and Evelyn could see the people become smaller.

"This is fantastic, isn't it?" She asked Don who gave her a laugh in return as they keep going up.

"I wish we could touch the sky." Don whispered as he looked up at the full moon.

"That's your biggest wish?" She asked him and he gave her a nod. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's just touching the unknown. It's exciting, you know?" Evelyn nodded her head even though she didn't understand him but she wasn't going to ruin the moment for him. "How about you?"

"I still haven't figured what my biggest wish is but I have a wish about you right now." Don raised his eyebrows in interest. "For you to have fun and make good friends and memories."

"Don't worry about being replaced. No one can replace you."

"Aw, that's sweet. But I already knew that." He chuckled at her and pinched her cheek. She glared at him before touching her cheek.

"Never change, Eve." He told her as she looked at the ground beneath them as the wheel had stopped for someone to join them.

"I'm not planning to." She responded to him as the wheel began to move.

Soon after, they were out of the wheel and had cotton candy in their hands. "What's that?"

Evelyn followed Don's line of vision and saw a box that said Photo Booth. "Let's find out."

She dragged him by his hand and then they looked at the instructions of it.

"It says that you have only four takes of photo and we need to put money in here." She pointed at the place and he put some money on it.

They entered the booth and looked at the camera. They took simple poses by just smiling and a flash was seen. They knew that a photo was taken.

Don then wrapped an arm around Evelyn's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Again a photo was then moved his right hand to her stomach and tickled making her giggle and him smile at her reaction. Another photo was then pushed his arm away but they were both still smiling. And another photo was taken.

They got out of the photo booth and waited for the photos. Soon, they came out and they both looked at them.

"They're joined in one." Don said in amusement and Evelyn took the photographs from him. She ripped in half causing Don to gasp in shock.

"Two for you and two for me." She gave him the last two and they both turned to find Hera and Gared.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you." Evelyn told Don as they hugged in front of her fireplace as Evelyn was flooing to Massachusetts.

She wouldn't see him until Christmas as she was going to her father's while he was leaving for France in 20th of August while she was coming back at 30th.

"Me too, Baby Evie." He told her with a smile and she pulled back at him. Their mothers were watching the scene with tears but were trying to hide the tears so they wouldn't make their children cry. "You will owl me every week. That will be easier with Caterpillar."

He was talking about her owl that she had gotten as a gift from her mother and who she had named after the character in Alice In Wonderland. Most people thought that it was weird as a caterpillar was an animal but Evelyn didn't care.

"I will." Evelyn then moved to get her stuff and Sabrina who was going to spend the summer with her like she always did.

She gave him a small smile as she entered the fireplace with floo powder in her hand. "Greylock Mountain, Massachusetts." She threw the powder and a green light appeared before she disappeared.

"Oh Eve, you're here." Her stepmother Theresa said as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace in her father's house. Evelyn looked up to her stepmother in tears. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Dad might have mentioned that my best friend is transferring schools and I said goodbye to him." Evelyn explained to the woman who gave her a pity smile.

"Don't worry, Eve. You'll see him and you can owl him too." Her stepmother told her and Eve nodded her.

"EVE!" A rather exciting voice screamed and she turned to see her seven years old brother Samuel running towards her.

The brunet jumped and wrapped his chubby arms around her. "You're here." She almost fell but she caught him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

She put him down and looked to his eyes which were the same shade of blue as hers. "Missed you too."

"I made a spoon fly yesterday. Dad says that in four years I will be going to Ilvermorny just like Anna."

"I can't wait for that day." She told him before she turned to look at her stepmother who was looking at Evelyn and her son with a smile.

"Where are Anna and dad?"

"Anna has gone to Olga's while your dad is outside in the yard." Evelyn nodded and gave Samuel a kiss in the cheek before going to the yard.

There stood her father with a book in his hands and butterbeer in the table nearby him. He was so invested in the book so much that he didn't even notice her.

Evelyn tilted her head a little as she read the title. 'Parseltongue Origins'.

"Why are you reading a book about Parseltongue?" Her father almost threw the book out of his reach at her voice. He looked up to see her looking at him.

"I thought you would come later." He admitted but she dismissed it as she kept her gaze on the look.

"So why?" Evelyn asked earning frown from her father.

"Why what?" He asked her and she let out a sigh in annoyance. He was pretending he didn't hear and she knew that because his reactions was just like her. Ask questions to avoid giving an answer.

"The book. Why are you reading it?" He stayed silent and she waited for the answer. "You know, you need to be born with the ability to speak it, you can't learn it."

"I don't need to learn it. I have the ability."

Evelyn could have sworn that her jaw had hit the floor with the information she had just received. Her father could speak Parseltongue.

Before any other thoughts about her father appeared, Evelyn was consumed with an other thought. The ability was hereditary. If her father had it, she did too and so did Anna and Samuel.

"Do me, Anna and Samuel have it too?" She voiced out her realization and her father let out a sigh.

"Yes, only the firstborn has it." He admitted and she started to pace around. "So right now, only you, me and your grandfather have it."

"This is not good." She kept repeating before her father moved before her and stopped her.

"You need to keep it quiet. People won't react good to this munchkin, it's more important for you to not let this secret out. You know why?"

"Because I go to Hogwarts in a school filled with purebloods fanatics." She then stopped a minute and then she remembered something about her school. "The Chamber of Secrets is there."

"Eve, don't worry about a legend. You need to worry about those purebloods families that are in The Sacred Twenty-Eight." Evelyn frowned a little at his words.

"The Prewetts are good people." She defended the Gryffindor twins she had grown to adore during her two years in Hogwarts.

"Your mother told me that she told you about what is going on. About that man that calls himself Voldemort." Evelyn shivered at the stupid name. "About those suspecting families that are loyal to him. The Malfoys, the Averys, the Notts, the Lestranges." Evelyn flinched at the last surname before she looked up at her father. "And most importantly and most dangerous for you, the Sinclairs."

* * *

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **With love, PinkLady12**_


	17. Lion's Den

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I STILL OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINE.**_

* * *

Another year at Hogwarts had begun. The first one without Don by her side. She needed to get used not having her Astronomy obsessed best friend around her. She only hoped that he would get new friends and have a good in year in Beauxbatons.

"Eve, we found an empty compartment." Christina called and Evelyn looked at her amber eyed friend who was ushering her to come.

Evelyn made her way to the compartment and noticed that Gabriela and Diana had already taken seats in the compartment. Christina slid close the door and took a seat next to Evelyn.

"This year is gonna be so exciting!" Diana exclaimed trying to lift Evelyn's mood but the blonde barely glanced at her friends.

"I can't wait to win another Quidditch cup." Christina's voice was loud making the girls wince and the compartment door to open.

"Not as long as I am in the Gryffindor team." James Potter announced as he leaned against the door. but Evelyn found the view of the window more interesting than him.

"Please James, we won even with you in the team." Christina reminded earning giggles from the two girls and an eye roll from James.

"You will see, Lee. You will see." James said with a taunting tone and Evelyn hoped that he would slid close the compartment door and leave but even if he wanted to, his companion who hadn't said anything yet decided to speak.

"Oi, Lynn. What got you in such a bad mood?" Sirius Black asked and Evelyn turned to look at him with a bored and unimpressed look.

"People with loud voices." She gave everyone a annoyed look expect Gabriela who hadn't talked loudly like the others.

"So, you?" He teased her and Evelyn glared at him. "Forgot that Bailey left to Beauxbatons." Sirius admitted and she didn't say anything about it. She only looked down to the floor.

"One more reason for us to win the cup." James said before he got a chuckle from Sirius and glares from the others.

"Are you planning to leave or are just gonna stay here all day?" Christina snapped at the two Gryffindors and they shook their heads.

"We came to hear Evelyn's American accent." James admitted and Evelyn turned to look at him with a frown. Unlike other years, her accent had stayed faithful at being British. "But it still seems British."

"Yeah, it is. Now get out." Christina motioned for them to do so and they surprisingly did. "Those boys are annoying."

"Come on, they bring joy to Hogwarts." Diana defended the two Gryffindor boys.

"They bully people." Christina reminded them and Diana roller her brown eyes at the kitsune.

"They prank people like Slytherins who in my opinion deserve it." Diana admitted as she recalled the students of that house calling her that rude slur behind her back, but not too quiet for her not to listen.

"They made Bertram Aubrey's head grow bigger in the end of the year." Christina mentioned and there was a silence between the girls before Evelyn decided to speak.

"He deserved it." The girls looked at her with wide eyes as she spoke about their fellow Ravenclaw that sometimes would join them in their group of friends. "Marlene said that he made fun of Peter Pettigrew."

"So that makes it reasonable for them to hex him?" Gabriela was the one to speak taking back Evelyn a little as Gabriela rarely disagreed with her.

"I would have hexed someone if they made fun of you. In fact, I did hex Sierra when she insulted Diana, but I didn't make the mistake to get caught." The girls remembered what Evelyn had did in April of their last year and smiled a little.

"You know, Eve sometimes that Slytherin side of you just comes out of nowhere sometimes." Diana pointed out and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "So does your Thunderbird side especially that night you wanted to go to the Forbidden Forest."

"I thought I saw a unicorn." She defended herself with a raised eyebrow. Her friends rolled their eyes at her response. "They are bloody unicorns. I don't have to explain myself."

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as soon as the sorting ceremony ended and every student took their seat. "Now, I'd like to say a few words... before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast." Evelyn watched the food in front of her in hunger as her stomach wasn't filled with the sweets they bought from the Trolley Witch. "First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor Ezra Gerard." Evelyn noticed a bronze haired man who was looking at the food hungrily. He clearly hadn't noticed that Dumbledore mentioned his name. Evelyn laughed as Professor Sprout touched him in the arm. The man rose from his seat almost making the table fall from the sudden movement. Most of the students started to laugh including Evelyn. "who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ezra raised his hand and smiled at his students.

"He's handsome." Evelyn heard Jenna O'Malley say and she turned to look at her.

"He could be your father, Jenna." Edrick told the girl who rolled her eyes at him. Evelyn smiled at the exchange especially when Edrick neared the girl and whispered. "But I'm your age." Jenna glared at him before she returned to look at their headmaster.

Edrick pouted and turned his head to the table.

"Let the feast begin." Evelyn didn't wait a second more as she started to eat the food. She waited for someone to joke about her eating but she then remembered that the person who usually teased her was in a whole other school.

She dropped the fork and looked at the food losing her appetite. She looked at her right where Carter was seated. It used to be Don's seat. He always wanted to sit on her right, she never knew why.

"You okay?" Carter asked her and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I miss him." She admitted and he gave her a warming smile.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder who is going to stop me and Edrick from doing something stupid." Carter said and Evelyn pointed at Henrik who was speaking with Barty. "Please that boy wouldn't even notice us if he's reading or studying."

"Maybe I will stop you two." She suggested and he let out a chuckle before giving her a knowing look. "I might just encourage."

"But not join. You're too much of a good girl to join us." Evelyn didn't say anything to him and only looked at her food deciding it was better to eat.

* * *

Evelyn was waiting for Marlene outside the Gryffindor common room. She was tapping on the floor and soon, her friend came out of the portrait hole.

"Hi, Eve." The two girls hugged as they hadn't seen each other all summer expect for her birthday as Evelyn was too busy spending time with Don. "You feeling better?"

"Absolutely." She responded immediately not even trying to act like she was actually feeling better.

"Rubbish." Marlene stated making Evelyn laugh a little at her tone. "You ought to be sad. You two were inseparable like the Prewett twins or the Marauders."

"I just miss him and I'm scared if someone would hurt her." Her mind flashed to the attacks that were happening in France which not many knew that they were wizard related.

"He is in Beauxbatons, not Durmstrang." Marlene reminded her and Evelyn nodded her head. "Come on."

Evelyn frowned when her friend motioned her to follow her in the common room. "I'm a Ravenclaw."

"I've been in your common room million times and you should enter ours too. Plus, everyone loves you." Evelyn hesitated but followed her blonde friend either way.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, her gaze lingering on Evelyn who looked away.

"Fairy Lights." Marlene gave the woman the password and she allowed for them to let in.

"Oi, McKinnon. You brought our favorite Ravenclaw here." Fabian and Gideon said in sync before looking at each other.

Evelyn only smiled before she took sight of the common room. It was a circular room filled with squashy armchairs, tables and she noticed a bulletin board. The common room was decorated in several shades of red, which is associated with the house like Ravenclaw with blue. The common room is comfortable, more than Ravenclaw common room. It had a homey feeling around it but Evelyn had to admit if she had to choose another place to stay besides Ravenclaw common room.

They walked towards some sofas in front of the fireplace which was adorned with a portrait of a lion. Evelyn then took noticed that Gideon and Fabian weren't the only ones there. Caradoc Dearborn, another Gryffindor in her year who she found rather cute was there to talking to Dorcas Meadows. Lily Evans was there too talking to Mary MacDonald.

"Hey, guys." Evelyn greeted them and they all looked at her with a smile.

"Hey, Evelyn." They all greeted as she and Marlene took seats on the floor next to the fireplace.

"An eagle in the lion's den. Why did you flew away from your nest?" Fabian asked from his seat in the sofa.

"Boredom." Evelyn responded truthfully and Gideon let out a snort.

"Well, Ravenclaws love to suck out the fun in you." He pointed out and she gave him a glare.

"Being intelligent doesn't mean we hate having fun, but it might mean we have different aspects of fun. Also, there are many types of intelligence." Evelyn pointed out to him and Gideon raised his hands.

"I forgot how protective you get over your house." Gideon added and Evelyn didn't say anything not because she didn't want to but because Lily Evans spoke.

"Like you aren't when it comes to Gryffindor? You two are the second worst when it comes to defending Gryffindor." Lily pointed out and Evelyn couldn't help but smile at how she had left the twins silent.

"Wait, who is the first?" Evelyn wondered out loud and everyone looked at her to respond.

But they didn't as she got the answer by someone shouting.

"We just filled the Slytherin common room with dungbombs!" Sirius Black announced getting cheers from many Gryffindors including Marlene, Gideon, Fabian, Dorcas and Caradoc.

He walked in the room with a smirk and a walk full of confidence followed by James Potter who had the same kind of walk even though he strutted a little more than Sirius.

Then came Remus who had his hands in his pockets and looked a little guilty as he looked down and in the end came Peter who looked like he could burst from happiness at what they had done.

"Impressed, Evans?" James called from his place and Evelyn shared a questioning look with Marlene who gave her a smile in return.

"Not at all. I'm actually ashamed to be in the same house with you." Lily Evans gathered her stuff and walked away being followed by Mary.

"Mate, I think we should prank those smart snobs in Ravenclaw next." Sirius said out loud. That meant one thing and that was that he hadn't noticed her there.

"What are you going to do?" Evelyn asked making Sirius and the other two Marauders look at her. "Probably something related to books like burning them."

"That is a good idea but we don't want to end up dead." Sirius admitted as he took the seat that was occupied by Lily before. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her. Got a problem, Black?" Marlene asked with a raised eyebrow and Sirius let out a snort before responding.

"Yes, I do. Because my plan to prank Ravenclaws just went to waste." Sirius said and other Marauders took their seats.

"It must be hard to live a day without pranking." Evelyn snapped making the others laugh expect the Marauders. Yet she could have sworn that Remus had a hint of smile on his face.

"Aren't you a smart mouth? I bet a particular Slytherin loves that." The comment Sirius just made made everyone silent and shocked. Evelyn gave him an amused look not trying to show that she had been taken back. "Are you two dating?"

"We're just friends." Evelyn responded casually as she regretted coming here. She hoped the others hadn't realized yet who the mysterious Slytherin was.

"Friends who meet in the owlery every Thursday." Again, a silence was heard and Evelyn didn't panic. She wasn't going to let Sirius win. No way.

"Do your hobbies include stalking me, Sirius?" Amused noises were heard around the common room at Evelyn's response to Sirius's taunts. "If it is, I advise you to get a better hobby."

"Burn!" Caradoc Dearborn called before he clapped hands with Evelyn at her words as Sirius kept glaring at her. He didn't say anything but he had a permanent scowl in his face.

"I wonder if the new teacher of DADA is good." Dorcas broke the ice with opening a new subject among the group.

"He is." James spoke making everyone look at him. "He's my neighbour and he is an amazing Auror."

"How come an Auror got a job as a teacher?" Peter spoke what all of them were thinking and James turned to look at him.

"Dumbledore was his teacher and head of his house back in his Hogwarts year." Evelyn just realized that their new teacher was a Gryffindor. "He asked Ezra to become a teacher, it took a lot of convincing as he didn't want to leave his job as an Auror."

"Can you really blame him?" Gideon pointed and everyone nodded in agreement. Being an Auror was better than being a teacher as you got a higher salary and a lot more respect.

"He decided to stay for only a year and then he is going back to his job." James explained and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"It's good to know that he's not staying more than a year." Evelyn pointed out and everyone agreed with her even Sirius.

"How old is he?" Marlene asked unexpectedly and everyone turned to look at her taken back by her question. "What? He seemed handsome and my sister has a thing for men like him."

"He's thirty three years old, I think." James pointed out and Evelyn frowned her eyebrows a little. Her mother was also the same age with her professor.

"He must have been in the same year with my mum or younger. She's thirty three too." Evelyn pointed out and Marlene gave her a teasing look.

"Maybe you can match make them." She wiggled her eyebrows and Evelyn gave her a questioning look. "Plus, your mother has a thing for DADA teachers."

"Shut up." She nudged Marlene who let out a laugh while the other Gryffindors watched them in amusement. "I'm not going to make my mum date my teacher."

"He won't be your teacher for long." Marlene pointed out to her and Evelyn let out a scoff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to do it." She clarified and Marlene stuck her tongue out to her. "Either way, I just hope he's a good teacher who doesn't take bribes."

"I heard that John Pearson's dad paid him for a better grade." Caradoc said and Evelyn widened her eyes in shock. John was a Ravenclaw in her year who she didn't like that much as he was a teacher's pet and a git who thought he was the best. "The Pearsons have always been the best students in their generation."

"But John isn't even in the top ten." Marlene added and Evelyn frowned a little at how did her friend know that. "Lily makes a list about the best students. Don't worry, you're the best one but Lily is out there to get you. She wants to be a prefect and a Head Girl."

"I wouldn't mind being a prefect, but Head Girl is too much responsibility." Evelyn admitted to them and she got a shrug from the rest of Gryffindors. Her dad expected her to become a Head Girl even though she didn't want it.

"I agree with you." Remus Lupin spoke for the first time since they had entered the common room. "I would much prefer being a prefect than Head Boy."

"A nerd like you would probably end up being a prefect." Sirius told his tall friend who rolled his eyes at him.

"You know what would be funny if you or James became prefects or Head Boy." Gideon pointed out and everyone started to laugh as they knew the two boys were too much of troublemakers to be any authority figure.

"That would happen when Snivellus washes his hair." Sirius said and again everyone burst in laughter. Evelyn tried not to but she ended up laughing with the others.

As much as Sirius had ruined her mood a little, Evelyn had to admit that she had enjoyed that night in the Gryffindor common room. She never knew she was going to enjoy many more.

* * *

"My name is Ezra Gerard and I will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts this year." Evelyn took more notice of her new teacher. He was a tall man with bronze hair and brown eyes. He was handsome and had a boyish look to him that made him cute too. She could practically see girls drooling over him. "Today, I will be asking questions about what you have learned in your two years in Hogwarts. Before the groaning starts," Evelyn and Diana laughed at his statement. "remember it's just me wanting to know your knowledge."

He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to know how much did you learn about the class so I can teach the things you might have missed. As Defense Against The Dark Arts is a crucial class that helps a lot of us in the outside world."

He wanted to teach them more as he was just as much afraid that there was a war ahead of us. Evelyn shuddered and Diana gave her a questioning look but the girl then just shrugged.

Diana didn't question her but turned to look at their new professor. "Can someone tell me what a fire crab is?"

A few hands were raised including Evelyn's and Diana's. "Yes, you in the back with brown hair."

"The Fire Crab is a large, turtle-like crab creature native to the island of Fiji. It has six legs, and a heavily jeweled shell, with different colors. It is able to defend itself by shooting flames from its rear end when it is attacked." Bertram spoke as he removed a strand of his hair away from his face.

"Good. What is incantation for the wand-lighting charm?" He asked another question and many hands were raised.

"Yes, you." He pointed at Elena who rose from her seat. Evelyn noticed that her cousin's brown hair had grown longer and it had reached her waist.

"Lumos." Elena answered and he nodded his head at her.

"Now can someone tell me what a Bowtruckle is?" Again Evelyn raised her hand alongside with Diana.

Professor Gerard called someone from behind and Evelyn was surprised go see that it was Gabriela who rarely raised her hands in class. "The Bowtruckle is hand-sized, insect-eating tree dweller with long sharp fingers brown eyes, and a general appearance of a flat-faced stick figure made of bark and twigs, which serves well as camouflage in its natural habitat."

"That was excellent." He said with a smile and Gabriela couldn't help but smile a little. "What's Verdimillious?"

Everyone went quiet for a couple of seconds as they tried to remember what it was. Evelyn was sure that Professor Sonya hadn't mentioned something like that but she had read it somewhere.

Suddenly, the information came to her and she raised her hand up.

"Yes, excited blonde Ravenclaw." The class laughed at how the professor called her and Evelyn couldn't help but smirk a little.

"The Verdimillious Charm is a charm that produces green energy from the wand by means of sparks. These sparks can be used to reveal objects hidden by the Dark Arts, or can be used in a duel." She answered and he nodded his head at her answer. "In defense of my classmates, Professor Farquad never taught us about the charm."

The professor mused at her before he spoke. "How did you know that Miss..." He trailed off as he didn't know her last name or her name for that matter.

"Sinclair King." His eyebrows rose for a moment and Evelyn was curious to know why did he do it. "I read about it."

"Alright, excellent Miss Sinclair King." He told her as she nodded her head and then he looked at the class. "Well, now I know what we're going to learn today." He said with a sheepish smile before continuing to speak about the charm.

Evelyn had just finished Ancient Runes which she particularly liked and parted ways with Henrik who had to go take Care of Magical Creatures with the rest of her friends.

As she walked towards Arithmancy class, she saw Rabastan speaking to Evan Rosier while he headed to Ancient Runes. His back was facing her and she noticed that he had gone taller and his hair were shorter.

She watched him turn to the right side and she walked fast to her class. When she entered it, she decided that she regretted being in the class.

She knew most of the students but she wasn't friends with them. She saw John Pearson sitting with Stephen Plate who was also in Ravenclaw who didn't speak that much.

Behind them sat, Sierra Alastair with Mortice Mabel who were chatting with each other. They were some other Slytherins like Joanna Crabbe, Mira Royce and the Carrow twins. The only Hufflepuffs were Dirk Cresswell and Davey Gudgeon.

She took a seat in the middle row alone and everyone glanced at her. She heard Sierra say something to Mortice and they both laughed.

"Can I sit with you?" Evelyn looked up to see Lily Evans who looked rather shy at asking her.

"Of course." Evelyn responded and Lily took a seat down to the chair next to her. "How come you're the only Gryffindor in this class?"

"Most of them think this class is boring. Remus was going to sign up for this class but of course Potter had to convince him to try Care of Magical Creatures." Evelyn noticed how Lily spat James' last name as if it was poison making her laugh.

"Not his biggest friend, I see." Evelyn noted the obvious and Lily nodded her head.

"He bullies my best friend, Severus." Lily told her and Evelyn immediately felt bad that she had laughed when Christina joked about Severus or when Sirius joked about him two nights ago.

"I understand. I would have hated if someone bullied Don or the girls." Evelyn admitted to the redheaded girl who opened the first page of her book. "But they would grow one day and stop."

"Kinda hoping that it will be soon." Evelyn didn't say anything as she knew quite well that the Marauders had just started with their pranks and jokes. She moved to get the book and a notebook with a pen earning an eyebrow raise from Lily. "You got a notebook and a pen, why not a parchment and a quill?"

"It's easier this way and I can actually write faster. I only use parchment and quill in essays or tests since the beginning of last year." She explained to Lily who nodded her head and bit her lip a little.

"How do you know so much about muggles? I have noticed you know their history, devices and I heard from Marlene that you signed up for Muggle Music."

"My father married a muggle woman and every time I go there, she explains it all to me. Dad tried to but he really wasn't good at it and my mom is even worse than my dad but she knows some stuff and she asks me questions sometimes. Both my parents think it's a good idea to learn more about muggles." Evelyn went on to explain how she knew so much about the muggle world and Lily shrugged a little.

"You're a pureblood right?" Evelyn nodded her head and Lily smiled a little. "The purebloods in my house have no idea what a television is."

"Don't worry. Neither the purebloods in my house knew until Dee and I told them what it is."

"I tried to explain it with Remus and Mary who are half-bloods, but no they were impossible to understand." Evelyn chuckled earning the attention of many people in the class.

"It was hard for Christina to understand, she did in the end though." Evelyn responded and Lily grimaced at the mention of Christina.

"I don't think Christina likes me very much." Evelyn tried to act surprised at what Lily said but she knew well that the kitsune hated the muggleborn redhead. "I'm to blame though. I wanted to be the best of the best and I might have kissed the professors' arses in my first two years."

Evelyn tried to hide her laughter at what Lily said but she failed and ended up bursting in laughter. "I think you did a little bit. The fact that you are muggleborn and you have the pressure to prove yourself more than the others. Every muggleborn has that even Dee"

"She does quite well in school." Lily pointed out and Evelyn had a tiny smile on her face.

"So do you." Evelyn told her and Lily blushed a little before she smiled. They didn't get to talk more as their Arithmancy teacher started the class.

* * *

Evelyn watched as Caterpillar flew towards the Pyrenees in France with a letter for Don. She smiled as she wondered where would she get a letter from him.

She turned around to walk out of the owlery before being slammed to a body. The sudden slam made her fall on the floor and she grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry." She heard a familiar voice and she looked up to see that it was Rabastan who was looking down at her. He then noticed who she was and his cold gaze turned to a warmer one. "Here." He extended his hand to her and she took it without a second thought. He helped her get up and she did.

"Hi." She greeted him with a smile which he returned with a hint of one. "How was your summer?"

"Decent, had a good time in Tuscany. Yours?" He asked her and she looked down to the floor.

'My best friend moved away and started a whole different school, I learned that I can speak Parseltongue and I almost broke my leg one day in the lake at my dad's.' She wanted to say to him, but her answer was quite shorter and more simple. "Good."

"I came here to send my parents a letter. I'm part of the Quidditch team alongside Emma, Lucinda and Regulus." He told her with a proud smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"What positions?" She asked out of the curiosity and he looked at her.

"I'm a Beater, Lucinda and Emma are Chasers and Regulus is a Seeker." He responded and she nodded her head as the information got in her head.

"Congratulations and good luck in your first game." She moved around him to leave the owlery but his voice stopped her.

"Our first game is with Ravenclaw." He announced to her making her turn around to look at him.

"Then I wish you bad luck." He chuckled at her words and she pursued her oink lips. "Next Thursday?" He nodded his head at her as an answer. She waved at him before walking out of the owlery.

She entered the Great Hall as it was breakfast time and sat between Christina and Carter. "Emma and Lucinda are the new Chasers, Regulus Black is the new Seeker and Rabastan the new Beater."

"How did you get that information?" Carter asked as he cut a part of his scrambled egg.

"I got my connection." She responded with a smirk but when she turned to Christina who was giving her a knowing look. Evelyn looked down and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Evelyn, right?" Evelyn turned around to face a tall handsome wavy blonde hair man with blue eyes. He was grinning at her showing his straight and extremely white teeth.

She knew who he was after all, he was only one year older than her and was known all around for his charm and vanity. His name was Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Yes, Gilderoy." She responded with a blank face and she noticed that most of the students in the Ravenclaw table were looking at them.

"Can we talk in the Entrance Hall?" He asked with a charming smile that didn't affect her at all. She hesitated and she felt Christina pinch her.

"Yes, why not." She got up carefully and she noticed that many students were looking at them. Didn't they have anything better to do?

"So, what do you want?" She asked with frown as he gave her one more smile. She had to admit that it was a handsome and charming smile but somehow it didn't make her feel anything.

"Did your parents sign your permission for Hogsmeade?" He asked making her frown even more. Why would he care about that?

She gave him a curt nod and his smile grew wider. Evelyn waited for him to say something but she never expected him to ask her what he did.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

* * *

 _ **To the people who read this story, please, don't hesitate to leave a review as I really want to know what you think of the story and its characters.**_ ** _I read in Harry Potter Wiki that Gilderoy is 4 years younger than the Marauders, but I decided to change it to make him older for some reasons that you will found out in the future ;). Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter._**


	18. Letters Between Friends

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINE.**_

* * *

 _Dear Don_

 _I just received your letter and I'm so glad that you have met friends. I hope you can spell their names right as I surely couldn't. Either way, I hope you are going to make more friends who you should tell that the best friend position is occupied._

 _You asked me in the letter how my year was going. It's a pretty weird year. I have been asked by more than five students to go with them in Hogsmeade but I have told them no. I think I'm too young to even consider dating and all these students are in fourth or fifth year, no one in our year hasn't asked me out yet. Sirius Black said that they are only asking me out because you're not here and they were afraid of you. I don't know why should they be afraid of you. You used to be afraid of my teddy bear when we were younger._

 _I've been spending a lot of my free time with the Gryffindors especially with Marlene (obviously), the twins, Hestia and Lily. I know, shocker. But she's so nice and really smart. She can give me a run for my money any day. I think the only reason that I get better grades, it's because of my dad's system of being a few steps ahead of everyone. Spending time with Lily is making Christina frown a little and complain because she hates Lily even though Chris admits that Lily isn't much of tattle-tale as she used to be._

 _The new DADA teacher is the best one we ever had. He is funny, patient and quite understanding. Last week, we learned about boggart and we did a practical. He called us with our usual order so I never found what my boggart is but when Jenna O'Malley was called and her boggart turned out to be a vampire, she started to cry and he cancelled the class for the day. He pulled her to his office and when Jenna came out she was smiling and said that they tried again and she had made the boggart in something funny._

 _Next week is the game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I know Ravenclaw is going to win as we have Christina and Carter too. But the most exciting news is that Edrick is the new commentator and he is going to give us a show. Plus, they gotten a new Beater. He's a second year and not that good but Christina, Carter and Edgar have been working with him._

 _With love, Eve_

* * *

 _Dear Evelyn Katherine Sinclair King_

 _Sirius Black is right about blokes asking you out since I left Hogwarts and I'm so close to pack my bags so I can come throw some punches at them. I just hope that you are still saying no._

 _School is good and I'm doing great with my grades. I just find out that we don't take our OWLs in fifth year but rather in our sixth which is stupid in my opinion. My dad is doing great as a teacher and everyone likes him. Gared isn't doing that great as he misses Hera miserably but he has decided to work in the Department of Magical Transportation and is going to move with Hera but he hasn't told mum or dad yet. The only ones who know are me, Phineas and of course you, he just counts that I tell you everything._

 _I've made two new friend named Louis and Antoine (who saw a picture of you and claims he is gonna marry you) who are friends with Maximiliano (I don't blame you from having problem spelling his name. I have decided to call him Max as it would have been faster to come to Hogwarts) and Ruben. There is no Quidditch teams in Beauxbatons but me and Ruben have decided that to make something in the muggle world that is called a petition. Ruben is muggleborn by the way._

 _I hope Ravenclaw won the match and I learned from the letter that the boys sent that Rabastan is in the Slytherin team which makes me wish Ravenclaw to win more. But with Christina on the team and Edgar as the captain, we will be alright. I just hope that Carter will be the one who stops the Bludgers coming her way as I don't trust this second year at all._

 _I know it's only the start of October but I can't wait for you to come spend a day in late November. I always hated that you had to go away for Thanksgiving but right now I'm loving it. Of course, we are going to meet in my cottage next to the school because I think Antoine would steal you away. Many girls call him a charmer but I don't see it at all. He's just an arrogant git who thinks he can get anything he wants. I should just tell him that you already fancy someone who I would rather not prefer you to fancy. I can't just see you with a bloke dating._

 _Until next time, Don Eugene Bailey_

* * *

 _Dear Don_

 _This might be the worst week ever as something really bad happened in DADA. It was my turn to face my boggart and when I did, I saw my mum lying dead on the ground. I forgot what I had to do and I froze in my spot. Professor Gerard stopped the class and took me to his office to talk. I didn't do much talking as I was still in shock. He then called Professor Flitwick who helped me calm down by saying that my mum was fine. He wanted to write mum a letter but I begged him not to as I didn't want to worry her._

 _The word got out that I couldn't face my boggart and Damian Avery jokes about it every time he sees me and when he does, Rabastan is just there. He doesn't say anything. He just looks down on the floor to avoid my eyes on him. I'm so mad at him that I stopped tutoring him on muggles. He can find about them in his own because I can't take it anymore when he pretends that he doesn't know me around his friends even though Lucinda and Emma know that me and him are friends._

 _Professor Gerard thought I should try the whole boggart thing again but again I failed but this time, I was glad it was just the two of us. We talked a little and he admitted that mom seemed familiar to him. I told him what her name is and I learned that they were in the same year in Hogwarts but they were strangers and he only knew mum because they shared a few classes together and because she was the Keeper of the Slytherin team. They never interacted because he was a Gryffindor and we both know the rivalry between these houses. He then advised me to tell mum about my boggart but I haven't yet. Do you think I should?_

 _Ravenclaw won the game as Christina caught the Snitch really fast and Regulus Black had no chance getting her. She was way too fast for him and I felt bad when I saw him. He looked really disappointed with himself and then I learned from Lucinda that his parents had come to see him play. Marlene found it weird that they came as according to her, they never bothered to come for Sirius which I think is quite idiotic and stupid._

 _Next week, me and Gabby are going to our first meeting in the Slug Club and I'm so excited about it as they say it's awesome to be in the Slug Club._

 _I have more bad news and it's about Muggle Music. I've been doing great and thankfully we are learning every genre of music. Hestia is in the class too and she has such an unique and amazing voice. But the bad news, it's that we need to sing in the Halloween feast which is three weeks ahead and you know I never attend it because of those bloody bats. How can Gabby even find them fantastic animals? They're disgusting. I haven't told Professor Graham as I'm afraid that I will ruin but I have decided to just go with it. Even with a chance that I will piss myself._

 _With love, the person who misses you so much right now_

* * *

 _Dear Eve_

 _I wish I was there to hex Damian and Rabastan but I'm stuck here in Pyrenees. I'm glad that you stopped the lessons even though they were for the greater good but I'm glad that you stopped seeing him in the Owlery._

 _You should tell your mother and maybe she can help you through the whole boggart thing as she plays a big part on it. She would definitely help you overcome your fear about losing her. I don't even know why you fear your mother dying as she is one of the strongest people in the world. She raised you alone (let's be honest, your father helped only with your school education). While your mother made you who you are, she basically made you a better version of herself and she would understand. She's very understanding in my opinion. More than my mother to tell you the truth._

 _I wish I could meet this DADA professor he sounds awesome unlike mine who is more boring than Binns. I know it's impossible but he is. He mostly talks about his time as an Auror and how he helped to defeat someone named Grindelwald. He goes on and on and only yesterday I found out that it was Dumbledore who actually stopped him. You have such a good headmaster, mine is a woman who is taller than Hagrid. Another thing I thought won't be possible. She's a good but my neck hurts when I have to look at her._

 _I'm happy that Ravenclaw won the match and I hope they win the cup too. Carter wrote to me that Flitwick and Edgar are considering to make Christina the captain next year which will make sense. She is good and quite bossy at times just like Edgar. By the way, we have won with the whole petition thing and they are building the Quidditch pitch as we're speaking. Even though we don't have houses, we need to gather four groups with seven students. Me and Ruben are only missing a Keeper as we have found other people to join us. I'm a Beater while he is a Chaser._

 _With love, Don (the person who knows you will piss yourself when you see bats)_

* * *

 _Dear Don_

 _I actually did it. I faced my boggart and I was so proud of myself when I did. It ended up being quite funny as I pictured Damian Avery dressed as a princess. I made Professor Gerard laugh too if you won't believe it._

 _My mum helped me a lot with it. I wrote her a letter and she send me one back to meet her in Hogsmeade and I did. We went in the Three Broomsticks and talked for hours. She helped me through it telling me that she was fine and she wasn't going anywhere. I cried a little to be honest but all is well now. I can face my boggart and I'm sure that my mum isn't going anywhere. It's funny that I had so many blokes who wanted to go with me but I ended up going with mum._

 _Then I took some sweets in Honeydukes and I spent the whole night in the dormitory with the girls. We laughed and ate all night. Jenna O'Malley even came to join us as she was bored and the other girls had fallen asleep. Dee and Chris were thankful that she came as Gabby went in full sugar and wanted to go to the Forbidden Forest to see the unicorns and me with a line full of adventurous Thunderbirds wanted to join. The three others caught us on time before we even left the Ravenclaw tower. Jenna then reminded Gabby that they would see one next week in Care of Magical Creatures and I'm so jealous you have no bloody idea._

 _I hope you found your Keeper and I found a name for your team. 'Aigles' which means eagles in French. It's such a good name and it reminds you will always be a part of the Soaring Eagles. They all say hi by the way and Chris swears if Henry (the second year Beater) doesn't improve, she's gonna kidnap you and bring you here._

 _I'm still not talking to Rabastan and he hasn't even tried to talk to me but Dee says that she saw him going to the owlery the previous Thursday but I just think he went there to owl his family. By the way, did you know that James Potter's dad is Fleamont Potter? The guy who invented Sleekeazy Hair's Potion that our mums use. He told us in Slug Club as he is in part of it with Sirius of course. It was a decent club but sometimes it got awkward especially when Lily spoke about her family. Every pureblood was fascinated or disgusted (I don't get why though)._

 _I miss you so much, Eve_

* * *

D _ear Baby Evie_

 _We have found our Keeper and her name is Anya. She's bloody awesome and she is really good at not letting Quaffles in. We have four girls in our team and three boys. I can practically see you grinning as you read this and you're probably going to tell Christina too. The team loved the name and we are going against another team which is named 'Tigres Furieux' which means 'The Furious Tigers'. Lame name right? I'm sure we have the game in our bags cause we're awesome._

 _I'm glad you got that boggart thing over with and I wish I was there to laugh at seeing Damian Avery as a princess dress. I can imagine him in a pink one those which are too obnoxious pink with a tiara. That is a sight I would never forget and I imagine that Professor Gerard will never forget either. I still want to meet him._

 _I'm glad that you spoke with your mum about it and I'm so glad that you didn't say yes to those gits who asked you out. Edrick wrote to me and told me that you gave a big blow to Gilderoy Lockhart's ego and I'm telling you that it was about damn time you time someone did. You being the person just makes me feel happy and I'm glad that you won't fall in his charms like some girls in our school._

 _You can tell Christina that I rather like my team that I have made of Quidditch. We have all sorts of ages in our team. Ruben and I are the only ones in the third year. Anya is the in the second. Constance is in her fifth and she's our other Chaser and our other Chaser Adele is a sixth year who is also dating our other beater Malkolm who is in his seventh. Our seeker Valentina is in her fourth year. They are good team but no one could be compared to my old team in Hogwarts. (I'm not saying this only because I'm scared of Christina and her wrath._

 _Max has gotten himself a girlfriend, a girl from Netherlands but he isn't telling us her name as he wants to keep her away from us thinking me and Louis will scare her. Antoine is still pinning over you and I told him that I would hex me to oblivion if he thinks he can get you. He's still saying that he would meet you one day and woo you. He doesn't know that I won't let him five feet close to you._

 _With love, Don_

* * *

 _Dear, Don Eugene Bailey_

 _I can't believe that October is one week away from finishing and I have to sing with bats flying on top of my head. What if they pull my beautiful long blonde hair with their claws? I told Hestia who said that she would help me if I found difficulty with it. We're going to sing 'Let It Be' by Beatles and 'Sugar, Sugar' by the Archies which was my suggestion obviously._

 _I got detention for two weeks because I got into a fight with Avery in the corridor when he called Dee mudblood. I hexed me and he hexed me but it was nothing serious and we didn't go to the Hospital Wing but we got detention. Avery has detention with McGonagall while I have with Professor Gerard. I was so happy when Flitwick told me, I wanted to kiss his cheeks when he said that I had detention with my favorite professor. I go every day in 7 o'clock and stay there one hour. Sometimes I write lines, other times I help him clean his office or help him with his books._

 _I got to see an unicorn, not in person but with the help of my awesome camera. Carter took it and he filmed it in hiding and it was amazing. Unicorns are just so pure for this world. I wish I was a unicorn or a cat sometimes._

 _You know who are the drama queens in the school? The Marauders. They are doing a silent protest about how stupid the school system is. Well, not everyone as Remus isn't doing it. When me and Marls asked him why, he responded because he thought it to be bloody stupid. He got smacked in the head by Sirius after that._

 _We won the game against Hufflepuffs but I have to admit their team was pretty good but the Ravenclaws are unbeatable with the talent we have in the team. Gryffindors tied with Slytherins but they won their first game, they had with Hufflepuff. The next game is in two weeks which is the lions against the eagles as Edrick put it. I'm so excited to see the game as Marlene is also playing this year as a Keeper. I might have a lot of friends in Gryffindor but my heart lies on the eagles team. By the way, I did smile when I read you had more girls than boy in your team and I hope you win the game._

 _Tell Antoine that he has a chance because you, Don Bailey don't decide who I will date in the future. I do and if I like Antoine maybe I will start fancying him and stop fancying Rabastan who actually spoke to me one day. I had forgotten my book in the Astronomy tower and I saw him there. He apologized but I told him that he was too late to do. I just walked away from him and went to the dormitory to study._

 _With lots of love, Evelyn Katherine Sinclair King_

* * *

 _Dear Eve_

 _We won and we are definitely the best team ever. We had so much fun in the pitch and we then celebrated in the school's ground. Our next game is in three weeks and I'm so ready to kick some arse._

 _Antoine is planning your wedding by the way and he has been reading my letters sneakily, so he already made Diana, Christina, Gabriela and Marlene your bridesmaids. I stopped him and told him our vow when we were younger when you promised me that I would be your man of honor. He wasn't happy as he wanted me as his best man._

 _You know, if I continued my third year in Hogwarts, I would probably end up going to Azkaban because I have this urge to kill both Avery and Rabastan. I thought Rabastan was a decent bloke, but right now he is both a prat and a git. He's too much of a coward to admit the fact that he is friends with someone his friends hate for all the wrong reasons but don't worry as he doesn't deserve you worrying your brain about him._

 _I'm so jealous that I won't get to meet Professor Gerard, you have no idea. He seems like a decent teacher. I have also this idea that you should totally matchmake him and your mother to date each-other. They're the same age and he is a DADA teacher, we both know that's your mum's type. I think it won't matter anymore that they cane from rival houses, in fact that would make their relationship way more amusing in my opinion. If you don't do something, I will._

 _I can't believe you I will see you in less than a month. I really missed you Eve and I know you missed me. By the way, good luck in Halloween feast and tell the Marauders that they have every right to protest about the school system. We have pointless classes like Divination but we don't have Science. I'm so glad, mum taught me the basics when I was a kid._

 _With love,_ _Don_

* * *

 _ **I would really like for you guys to tell me what you think of the story. Even a small review would suffice because it seems like no one is liking this story. So please, just drop a review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **PinkLady12**_


	19. Things Just Got Messier

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

"How about this?" Evelyn asked exiting the bathroom and entering her dorm where her friends were lying on their beds.

"Evelyn, that's a Quidditch helmet." Christina pointed out at the thing Evelyn had in her head and the girl let out a groan. "How did you get there?"

"Edgar gave it to me." She responded and she waited for them to give an answer about the helmet. "So, how does it look?"

"Good, if you want the whole school to make fun of you." Diana responded which made the blonde of the group grab the helmet and throw it to the floor. She fell on her bed with a sigh. "

I can't believe I'm going to die before I even graduate this bloody school."

"Bats aren't that bad." Gabriela said as she defended the animal that scared Evelyn to death. "Why are you even scared of them?"

"When I was seven, I went to America like I do in every summer and I was hanging with some local kids. We were playing at night and suddenly, a bat flies right on top of our head and with its disgusting claws just tugs on a girl's hair and rips them off. The disgusting thing even ripped some of her skin." Evelyn winced at the memory and so did the other girls. "It was such a horrifying thing to see. Poor Donna. She was such in a big pain."

"It will be fine. You have Hestia there standing by you and us in the Ravenclaw table." Christina assured as she walked towards Evelyn's bed. "Now stop being a drama queen because we have to go to Charms and the feast isn't in for like two days."

"Shut up." Evelyn grumbled as she got out of the bed and moved to get her bad. She got the books for all her classes and when she moved to her camera which was next to her other books and notebooks, she just pushed it out of her way.

"You're not getting your camera?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow and Evelyn turned to look at her as she had gathered all her books.

"No, it just makes my bag heavier." She responded as she walked towards the door. The three other girls shared concerned looks but they didn't say anything as they followed Evelyn behind.

When they descended the stairs of the girls' dormitory and entered the common room, they saw that it was filled with Ravenclaws. Her blue eyes landed on Gilderoy Lockhart.

She of course, had said no to his question. She didn't know him and she didn't like him. He was handsome, she could admit that. It was just that she didn't find his personality attractive at all. She knew that the personality was more important than the appearance.

The whole Ravenclaw house looked at her with narrowed eyes. She didn't understand why.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Evelyn wondered as she stepped out of the common room with all of her friends.

Edrick chuckled. Afterwards, he shook his head. "You said no to the literal golden boy of our house, Baby Evie."

"First of all, this whole 'Baby Evie' has to sto surely don't look like a baby and I'm taller than all of you." She pointed with a smirk and they all groaned. Evelyn was taller than all of them by a few inches. If anyone could rival her was Don who was in Beauxbatons. "Even Bertram and Barty are glaring at me. I'm their friend."

Evelyn with Carter started to descend the stairs of the tower and were followed by their group of friends. "Bertram is now glaring at you, Barty always did."

Evelyn was taken back by the new information that she had just received from the dark haired boy. "Wait, what?!" She had always considered Barty as a good friend and he wasn't particularly unkind to her. "How come I never noticed it?"

"Because he does it behind your back. He did it with Don and he does it with Diana too. I think he hates all of us" Carter pointed out and Evelyn was getting more confused by the second but then she realised why. Barty was jealous because they were better students than him.

"He's jealous because we're better students than him." She stated as they had moved now to the changeable stairs.

"Ding, ding, ding." Carter called making Evelyn laugh a little. "I think it's stupid but I chose to ignore it and him. He kinda scares me sometimes."

"Why? He doesn't look like a guy you need to be scared of." She pointed out and Carter let out a snort.

"It's not about looks, Baby Evie. It's their skills and minds that scare you. Look at you, you seem like a porcelain doll in first appearance." A scowl immediately appeared on Evelyn's face with the Carter's choice of words. "But, you're scary when it comes to mind and skills. I can bet that your mind is to messed up and filled with secrets."

Evelyn's mind immediately went to the news her father had given to her in the summer about her being able to speak Parseltongue.

"Oh Carter, I'm an open book." She lied to him as they kept making their way to the Great Hall and Carter gave her a suspicious look before smiling at her. "Opposite you."

"What?!" He exclaimed in total shock making Eve flinch a little. "I'm an open book. I'm the openest book."

"Openest isn't a word, Carter." He only stuck his tongue out to her and she laughed. They soon made their way to the Great Hall.

Evelyn saw Rabastan staring at her, but she avoided his gaze quickly and sat down to eat. She could feel his eyes burn behind her but she ignored it as she started to concentrate what to eat for breakfast.

"Seems like subtlety isn't Rabastan's forte." Christina whispered in her ear teasingly as she sat down next to her.

"It isn't when Avery and Mulciber aren't around him." She said honestly and Christina patted her back as to comfort the blonde. She smiled at her friend appreciatively before digging in her breakfast.

"No, Potter! Leave me alone." Lily shrieked at James who had wrote something for her in a piece of parchment. Evelyn just knew it would end up in Lily shouting and calling him an 'arrogant toe-rag'.

"Only James Potter can rile up Teacher's Pet like that." Christina murmured earning a pointing look from Evelyn. "I'm sorry for insulting your friend."

"The fact that he doesn't give up makes it more interesting." Evelyn pointed out as she watched Sirius Black laugh at something James Potter said while Lily glared at him. "While the guy who I like just stares creepily when his idiotic friends aren't around."

"Just remember that they are plenty of fishes in the sea." Evelyn let out a laugh at the kitsune's words.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked as she tried to stop laughing.

"Some girl said it to Greta Catchlove a few days ago. I found interesting to tell you the truth." Evelyn laughed before she moved to eat her food.

Soon enough, she was done with her food and so were her friends. As soon as she entered the Charms classroom, she took her usual seat next to Marlene who was still at breakfast.

Evelyn started to put her things in the table and soon Marlene joined her with the biggest smile on her face.

She sat down and looked at Evelyn who compared to Marlene looked like she had been staying under a cloud while Marlene looked like the sun. "What got you all smiley and sunny?"

A blush crept on Marlene's cheek making the other blonde more curious. "Something happened yesterday."

"You cleaned your bed?" Evelyn asked remembering Marlene's roommates complain about her not cleaning.

"I kissed Sirius." Evelyn could have sworn her jaw had fallen in the floor at how wide she opened it.

"What?!" Evelyn exclaimed in shock earning many students' attentions. "I can't believe you kissed Sirius Black." She whispered for no one to hear and Marlene just smiled, the blush still in her face.

"We were just hanging around in the common room and James proposed to play a game called 'Spin The Bottle'. He heard it from some Hufflepuffs and thought it will be fun." Evelyn frowned in confusion as the Marauders expect Remus were still doing a silent protest. "He wrote in a parchment and passed it around."

"He probably thought he would get to kiss Lily." Evelyn pointed out with a knowing smile and Marlene nodded her head.

"He was disappointed when she refused to play, but he played either way. It was me, him, Sirius, the twins, Hestia, Alice, Remus who was dragged to play, Caradoc, Dorcas, Mary who was dragged by me just like Remus and some bloke from fifth year named Frank. He seemed bored and he was invited by the twins to play." Evelyn listened intently and then supported her head on her palm. "We started to play and like everyone kissed everyone. It was a mess, but the damn bottle didn't even go in my way, one time. Then Sirius decided to spin it as the bottle hadn't landed on him neither. I thought my heart will stop when the bottled landed in my direction. I almost crushed Mary's hand and Alice was trying to hide her laughter."

Evelyn imagined the scenario and she just shook her head in disbelief.

"My heart was beating so hard that I thought that it will just come out of my chest. Oh, Eve. It was better than everything I dreamed. But he had some of weird taste like I was kissing something with a plant."

Evelyn sat straight removing her head on her palm and frowned a little. "Either way, we didn't use tongue. It was just a long peck but I was thankful for that because I didn't want to appear as clumsy like you."

"Hey, I'm not clumsy anymore." Evelyn protested and when she moved her hand, she made her ink drop down on the floor and break in tiny pieces. She groaned while Marlene burst into laughter. Evelyn watched as the whole ink had covered the floor and she only hoped that she would have time before Flitwick came to clean it.

It wasn't like he would give her detention as he never had done, it was more of a pride thing. Last week, she told him that she wasn't that clumsy as she used to be. She was sure he didn't believe her at at all.

She pointed her wand at the floor and took a deep breath. " _Tergeo_ " The ink color was removed and she only had to remove the broken ink bottle. " _Scourgify_ "

The floor seemed spotless and Evelyn sighed in relief while Marlene looked at her. "We haven't learned that yet in Charms. Let me guess, you're way ahead in Charms too."

"Sometimes it gets boring in America." She defended herself and Marlene scoffed while Evelyn looked in her Charms book.

"Probably Hogwarts gets boring too." Evelyn decided to stay silent and fortunately for her, Flitwick entered the class.

* * *

She stayed alone in her dorm as Christina had tryouts, Diana was in Magical Theory while Gabriela had gone with Carter by the lake.

Evelyn opened her suitcase and entered it slowly. She put her books down and took a deep breath.

She needed to know if she can do it. She needed to stop the curiosity and she needed to do it as soon as possible.

She raised her wand and concentrated on the spell she was gonna use. " _Serpensortia_ "

At the end of her wand, a white flicker of light came out before a snake appeared. The animal moved and Evelyn took a deep breath.

The snake turned to look at her and Evelyn's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the animal. "Why are you looking at me?"

Evelyn was taken back by the snake talking to her. "Because I summoned you."

Evelyn looked at the snake in shock at what she had just said. She had talked to an animal and understood it.

" _Vipera Evanesca_ " The snake vanished and Evelyn fell to her knees. She knew she shouldn't have done that but the curiosity got the better of her.

Evelyn ran a hand through her platinum blonde locks and let out a sigh. The feeling talking to a snake was familiar and she had no idea. She knew for a fact that she didn't have chats with snakes before but it was like the feeling in the chest that was familiar.

She stood up remembering something from her two previous years in Hogwarts and she rushed out of her suitcase and then out of her dorm and common room.

She descended the stairs in rush not even caring if she was pushing people out of the way.

"Why in such a hurry, Eve?" She heard the voice of Edrick, but she ignored him as she kept going down the stairs.

She started to walk towards the first floor and stopped in front of a door. The door of the girls' bathroom in the first floor. Something about the place made her walk in.

She looked around and saw that everyone was too busy with something else so she decided to get in as quickly as she could.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. The bathroom was uncleaned and dusty like any bathroom that wasn't used in decades should be.

Evelyn looked around and felt something as she looked at the bathroom. A feeling that she should something but she had no idea what. No idea at all.

She moved to the sinks and noticed the taps but the one that got her attention was the one that looked like a snake. She frowned and tried to touch it.

"What are you doing here?" A voice that made Evelyn wince at how bad it sounded made her look up.

There stood a ghost of a girl which Evelyn guessed to be Moaning Myrtle. The ghost who haunted the bathrooms of the school. "You're Moaning Myrtle."

"I hate that nickname!" The girl shrieked making Evelyn jump a little.

"How about I called you Myrtle?" Evelyn said with a tiny suggestive smile but the ghost just looked at her.

"You're Ravenclaw just like me, but you're a blonde Ravenclaw." Myrtle pointed out and Evelyn frowned at what she said. "I bet boys love you." Her mind went to Gilderoy Lockhart.

"How did you die?" Evelyn asked ignoring Myrtle's statement and the ghost groaned at her.

"I don't tell a stranger my secrets." Myrtle said and Evelyn let out a sigh. She ran a hand through her hair before looking at a ghost with a smile.

"How about we become friends, Myrtle?" The ghost looked at her with a curious gaze and Evelyn gulped down a little.

"We can't become friends in a day." The ghost pointed out matter of factly and Evelyn nodded her head.

"I know Myrtle, but I can come and visit you." Evelyn suggested and the ghost started to smile at her.

"And tell me all about the Hogwarts boys?"

"All of it." Evelyn said with a smirk and the ghost flew around before appearing in front of her.

"What's your name?" Myrtle asked as she looked at Evelyn's blue eyes.

"Evelyn Sinclair King but my friends call me Eve." She told the ghost and the ghost flew around the place around the place.

Evelyn looked at the tap formed as a snake and it looked like it was calling her to do something. she didn't know what or how could she do it either.

Soon enough, she left Myrtle with the excuse that she had to go to eat dinner and study. When Evelyn left the bathroom, she faced someone she preferred not to.

"You've been there for a long time." Rabastan pointed out and she rolled her sky colored blue eyes at him.

"You need to stop with all the stalking and the staring. It's creeping me out." She moved to walk away but he stopped her. She looked down to him as she actually stood taller than him. "What do you want?"

"I wait in the Owlery for you almost every day and you never show up." He pointed out and she let out a chuckle.

"Because it's a waste of time and you seem to learn nothing from it." She tried to walk away but he again caught her arm and pulled her closer to him.

Her cheeks flushed which made her automatically look away from him. She shouldn't react like that, she should built some resistance. "I'm learning."

"You didn't stop Avery from calling Dee m-that slur." She hissed at him and for a minute she thought that she had spoken Parseltongue to him for a split second. After all, she was speaking to a snake.

"You hexed him, Evelyn." He reminded her and she glared at him.

"Because he kept taunting her, Rabastan. I couldn't see my friends that got hurt because of an idiotic bully who finds pleasure in making people suffer."

"The Marauders are the ones who find pleasure in making people suffer." He reminded her and she rolled her blue eyes at him.

"They weren't bullying Dee and I can tell you that they don't go around saying that she is a muggleborn who doesn't deserve to study like purebloods." Evelyn was now on full rant and nothing was stopping her. "Let's not forget that he made fun of me not being able to stop my boggart. Also, he insulted both me and my mother and you didn't defend me even though you call me your friend."

"You're my friend." He mumbled but Evelyn was taking none of that.

"Why did you let him make fun of me?" She asked him before she raised an eyebrow questionably. "Friends don't do that."

He stood silent for a second and looked around. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the closest broomstick cupboard he could find. "Why did you pull me here? People would think we're snogging." She moved to walk away but he stopped.

"Just listen." He told her and she looked at him before leaning against the wall. "My mother is related to Averys, Damian and I are cousins in some way." Evelyn raised an eyebrow in shock at the information as she didn't know that. "My sister in law, Bellatrix thinks that something is going on with me and she told Avery to keep an eye on him."

"How could you possible know that?"

"Evan told me as he heard Avery telling Mulciber one night in our common room. If she finds out, that I've been spending some of my free time with a 'blood-traitor's daughter' learning about muggles, I will be forever shunned."

"I think it's best for us to cut the lessons then?" Evelyn expected him to nod or say something but all he did was stare at the ground. "Plus, you know the basic things about them." He still kept staring at the floor and Evelyn frowned a little. She moved to tilt her head in his direction, but she never expected him to do what he did.

He slowly leaned close to her and their lips brushed. Evelyn understood what Marlene said about having her heart beat so fast that she thought it would just come out of her chest.

She couldn't believe she was kissing Rabastan Lestrange and what was more embarrassing, she didn't know what to do.

She took a step back and her head made her contact with the wall which lead to a big thump making her trip a little backwards but Rabastan was quick to catch her.

"Merlin, only I can embarrass myself after that." She blurted out before thinking and she felt like she wanted to die.

She had just embarrassed herself in front of her crush after they had shared a kiss. She didn't dare to look at him, she kept her eyes on his arms that were holding her.

"Eve." It was the first time he called her that which made her look up at him. He had a tiny smile on his face as he looked at her and Evelyn couldn't handle it anymore.

She leaned down a little and again their lips touched, but not for long. They were both inexperienced and had no idea what to do next. She didn't know what to do with her hands or how to deepen the kiss.

"Why are we doing this?" Evelyn asked confused with the whole situation as she backed down to the wall.

"Because we want to." He told her and Evelyn shook her head at him.

"But you can't be seen with a bloodtraitor's daughter and let me be frank, a future bloodtraitor." She pointed out and Rabastan stayed silent. She knew he was just clueless as she was at what they were going to do. She didn't blame him, the whole situation was complicated. Too complicated for two third years. She moved away from him towards the door. "See you around, Rabastan."

She quickly made her way out of the broomstick cupboard and started to walk towards the Great Hall to eat dinner.

Even if the situation wasn't complicated, she was far too young to even think about dating. She could imagine the frown in her father's face if he learned that his daughter was dating someone and she knew her mother wouldn't be too keen as Lestranges were suspected as followers of Voldemort.

She hurried to the Great Hall and sat in her house's table earning looks from her best friends.

"Eve, are you alright?" Gabriela asked with her sweet voice and Evelyn knew she had to tell them everything that had happened with Rabastan but excluding the part about talking to a snake and talking to a ghost who she had promised to be her friend.

* * *

"You kissed?" Marlene repeated in shock as they were seating next to the Black Lake, a few hours before the Halloween feast.

Evelyn nodded her head and Marlene squealed loudly scaring some bird close to them and making them fly. "Where?"

"Broomstick cupboard." Marlene gasped at what Evelyn said and nudged her friend.

"Evelyn Katherine Sinclair King, you naughty minx!" Marlene teased her but Evelyn didn't seem to be in the mood to joke around. "Eve, you okay?"

"Those two kisses were just a brush of our lips nothing more and it just complicated things more. His family would throw a fit if they hear he is with me in anyway." Evelyn pointed out and Marlene moved her hand to squeeze Evelyn's shoulder. "Plus, I think I'm too young to be dating."

"Love doesn't know age." Marlene told her and Evelyn said nothing but look at the lake in front of her without a word. "You're probably work these things out and if I end up with Sirius somehow, we will double date."

"Sirius and Rabastan loathe each other." Evelyn responded to her and Marlene let out a sigh. "It's not just Rabastan that I need to worry about. Those bloody bats in the feast are the reason I'm so moody."

"Just try to relax and have courage."

"If I had courage, I would have been sorted in Gryffindor with you." Evelyn snapped at Marlene with a rather rude voice but that only made Marlene break into a fit of laughter.

"I can't imagine you as a Gryffindor. I think you would have been better as a Slytherin then a Hufflepuff and then maybe a Gryffindor." Marlene pointed out and Evelyn glared at her a little. "Come on, Eve. You're not daring, brave or have a nerve like us Gryffindors too."

"You can say that I'm not an impulsive reckless arrogant." Evelyn teased her golden haired friend who narrowed her eyes at Evelyn.

"But you are a know-it-all bookworm that loves to study." Evelyn stuck her tongue out to Marlene as she looked at the lake in front of them. "You are kinda arrogant too."

"Did you talk to Sirius about the kiss?" Evelyn asked, her eyes still focused on the lake in front of her.

"We only kissed because of the game. Plus, he is still doing that whole protest thing." Marlene explained to Evelyn who let out a laugh.

"Don thinks that they're right about the school system. It's bollocks in his opinion." Marlene smiled and Evelyn immediately wished that she had Don here. Marlene was great and so were her roommates, but Don was her best friend. He would help hernin her very complicated situation.

The person she would go for everything and she knew that it was the same for him.

"Wrote any letters to him this week?" Marlene asked and Evelyn nodded her head at her.

"Sent Caterpillar to him with one three days ago."

"It's so weird that you named your owl after another animal. I just hope that you won't name your children."

"Don't insult Cherishe Cat and Mad Hatter." Marlene shook her head in disbelief and turned to look at the lake with Evelyn.

* * *

"You need to calm down." Hestia told her as they stood behind a door that led to the Great Hall.

"I'm just so scared. Those vicious little creatures." Hestia smiled and Professor Graham stood before all of the students who were to sing.

"Now, this is our first year we are doing muggle songs in any kind of a school feast so we need to impress all of the school." She told her students and led them outside towards the Great Hall.

She had never seen the Great Hall during the feast and it was breathtaking. Everything about it screamed Halloween to the dancing skeletons, to the pumpkins that were flying in the air and serving as lanterns for tonight.

The instrument were placed in their places and the choir that had twenty people took a step ahead the little orchestra. Professor Graham nodded at us to begin and they did. A fifth year named Catelyn who was in Hufflepuf began to sing her solo.

 _When I find myself in times of trouble_  
 _Mother Mary comes to me_  
 _Speaking words of wisdom_  
 _"Let it be"_  
 _And in my hour of darkness_  
 _She is standing right in front of me_  
 _Speaking words of wisdom_  
 _"Let it be"_

Evelyn looked up at the bats which were flying around and gulped down. Her palms were sweating and she could feel her knees going weak. She took a deep breath and looked at the Ravenclaw table.

There stood all her friends and something that she didn't expect. A big framed picture of Don.

A grin spread immediately on her face as she looked at the photo of her best friend and then to her friends who were all giving her thumbs up and smiles. Evelyn took a deep breath as it was time for her to sing the chorus with all of them.

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

Evelyn looked at the Gryffindor table and Marlene smiled as soon as she caught Evelyn's eye making the whole thing easier for her.

 _And when the brokenhearted people_  
 _Living in the world agree_  
 _There will be an answer_  
 _Let it be_  
 _For though they may be parted_  
 _There is still a chance that they will see_  
 _There will be an answer_  
 _Let it be_

Hestia went to sing her solo earning some cheers from the other students. Most of them were Gryffindors who cheered for the brunette. Hestia took a step back and then they sang again the chorus together.

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

Evelyn took a step ahead knowing it was her time to song her part and before she sang, she took one long breath.

 _And when the night is cloudy_  
 _There is still a light that shines on me_  
 _Shine until tomorrow_  
 _Let it be_  
 _I wake up to the sound of music_  
 _Mother Mary comes to me_  
 _Speaking words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

She could hear cheers come from all the tables expect the Slytherin one who were narrowing their eyes mostly with the expection of Emma and Lucinda who were smiling but the loudest ones were from Ravenclaw making her smile in glee. She took one step back and went to move with other people in the choir.

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah let it be_  
 _There will be an answer_  
 _Let it be_  
 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

Everyone started to clap and cheer for the first song and Hestia looked at Evelyn who was looking up at the bats. "You're doing great, Eve."

"Really? Cause I'm about to piss myself." Hestia let out a laugh as they were ready to sing the other song which they were gonna sing all together with no solos for anyone.

 _Sugar, ah honey honey_  
 _You are my candy girl_  
 _And you've got me wanting you_  
 _Honey, ah sugar sugar_  
 _You are my candy girl_  
 _And you've got me wanting you_

 _I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you_  
 _(I just can't believe it's true)_  
 _I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to_  
 _(I just can't believe it's true)_

 _Ah sugar, ah honey honey_  
 _You are my candy girl_  
 _And you've got me wanting you_  
 _Ah honey, ah sugar sugar_  
 _You are my candy girl_  
 _And you've got me wanting you_

 _When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be_  
 _(I know how sweet a kiss can be)_  
 _Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me_  
 _(Pour your sweetness over me)_

 _Sugar, pour a little sugar on it honey_  
 _Pour a little sugar on it baby_  
 _I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah_  
 _Pour a little sugar on it oh yeah_  
 _Pour a little sugar on it honey_  
 _Pour a little sugar on it baby_  
 _I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah_  
 _Pour a little sugar on it honey_

 _Ah sugar, ah honey honey_  
 _You are my candy girl_  
 _And you've got me wanting you_  
 _Oh honey, honey, sugar sugar..._  
 _You are my candy girl..._

A big applause was heard all around the hall and Evelyn knew it was time for them to take their seats.

Evelyn bowed down before walking to her seat in the Ravenclaw table with her hands over her hair.

"That was amazing, Eve." Everyone told her as she took a seat down and looked up.

"Don was so proud of you." Henrik pointed at the photo of Don and she laughed at it.

"It did make me feel better. Whose idea was that?" Carter raised his hand and Evelyn couldn't help but give him knowing look.

"Carter, ever the creative." He shrugged but he had a grin on his face as he looked at her.

"I don't know where I heard that bats are attracted to chocolate pudding." Evelyn couldn't register Carter's words as he smashed some pudding in her face and Evelyn gasped at him.

The dark haired boy began to laugh which made Evelyn grab a bun and hit him in the head. Carter caught the bun that hit him in the head and threw it but he threw past Evelyn and it ended up hurting some Hufflepuff.

The boy turned and thinking it was someone nearby him, poured some pumpkin juice to a girl's shirt. She was so mad that she hit with candies bit one ended up hitting someone else.

"What did we just do?" Evelyn asked and in matter of seconds, she heard to words she rather preferred not to

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And that was how the biggest fight in the history of Hogwarts happened in 1973 between the students of it.

* * *

 _ **Next up, Romeo and Juliet**_


	20. Romeo And Juliet

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY, BUT I DO OWN EVELYN SINCLAIR KING AND THE OTHERS.**_

* * *

Evelyn cast a look towards Gabriela as they were sitting with the other members of the Slug Club. Slughorn was chatting with Amos Diggory while Evelyn was trying to eat her dessert.

She was between Gabriela and Barty who had just joined the club after his father had become head of the department of Law Enforcement. He had invited Christina because of her father but the kitsune had made a lie that she needed to focus on Quidditch and her studies.

"Miss Sinclair, how is your dear mother?" Evelyn's eyes snapped towards her Potions teacher and she gulped down a little.

"She's alright, still working in the department of International Magical Incorporation." She responded and she noticed many students were looking at her making her feel slight uncomfortable.

"How about your father? I met him in a conference a few years ago, he was quite intelligent." Evelyn tried to not show her frown as her father never mentioned that he had met her Potions teacher.

"He's still working in Ilvermorny as a DADA teacher." Evelyn answered the question as she thought about her father an ocean away from her.

"What house was your father in in Ilvermorny?" Slughorn asked but Evelyn couldn't respond because someone interrupted.

"Ilvermorny has houses too? What a cheap knock off." James Potter stated who had finished his silent protest along with his friends a few days ago. It surprised Evelyn that they stayed a whole month without talking.

"The witch that started Ilvermorny was from Ireland but she fled Ireland to start a new life in the supposed New Land that is today America." Evelyn informed James with a scowl on her face and she noticed she had draw the attentions of many students.

"What are the houses' names?" Edgar Bones, Quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw team and Head Boy asked her.

"Horned Serpent, Thunderbird, Pukwudgie and Wampus. My father was in Thunderbird but he was more of a Horned Serpent." Evelyn explained and she noticed that many of the students had stopped eating to listen to her.

"Why is that, my dear?" Slughorn asked with a smile and Evelyn glanced at Gabriela for a split second.

"Horned Serpent represents the mind and it favors scholars, two things that describe my father perfectly well while Thunderbird represents the soul and it favors adventurers." She explained and everyone seemed to be more interested at her words.

"How come he was sorted in Thunderbird then?" A Gryffindor that Evelyn didn't know asked and she turned to look at him.

"The sorting happens in the Entrance Hall of the school in the center of it with the statues of every house. The statues react in different ways and if there is more than one house reacting, the student needs to choose. In my father's case, Horned Serpent and Thunderbird reacted but he chose Thunderbird as our family had a long lines of them." Evelyn finished her explanation and hoped that they would stop asking questions as she was feeling quite uncomfortable from the stares she was receiving.

Her eyes moved and met Rabastan's, but she looked away as soon as she could. She wasn't talking to him and she wasn't planning to do it anytime sooner.

"Thank you Miss Sinclair for that explanation of the American school." Evelyn offered her professor a smile and looked at her dessert. "Mr. Crouch Jr., how is your father?"

It was quite rude of Evelyn not to pay attention to Barty but she was quite tired and she wanted to lie down in her bed for a good night's sleep. She looked at Gabriela who had her eyes focused on someone. Evelyn wanted to follow her friend's line of vision but she was too tired.

"It seems like we need to cut this night short." Slughorn said earning Evelyn's attention immediately. She was trying not to bolt from his office towards the Ravenclaw tower. "Goodnight, everyone. See you all in class in the start of the next week."

Evelyn murmured a goodnight and she started to head up to the Ravenclaw tower with Gabriela, Barty and some other Ravenclaws.

"Lucky Slytherins, they have their common room so close to Slughorn's office." Evelyn groaned knowing she had to go seven floors for her to reach the Ravenclaw tower. "Can I sleep in the Great Hall?"

"Just move your legs, Eve. You'll arrive soon." Evelyn groaned but listened to the brunette either way. She walked up multiple stairs and finally when she entered the room, she jumped on her bed not even bothering to take off her skirt and shirt she had been wearing.

"Did you have fun?" Diana asked as she was painting her nails in blue color while Christina was finishing up her Astronomy homework.

"Not so much but the food was good." Gabriela responded and she turned to look at Evelyn who was about to drift to sleep.

"Eve, come on! Wear your pyjamas." The blonde girl groaned but got up from her bed to change her outfit to a tank top and pyjama bottoms.

"Damn Eve! You have started to grow something." Christina teased her and Evelyn frowned a little while the other girls laughed. "Boys would love it if you wore more tank tops."

Evelyn looked down and noticed her breast that had gotten a little bigger during the summer.

"Bugger off, Chris." She pouted before she laid in her bed and pulled the sheets to cover her whole body. She could hear the girls talk but she was too tired to listen and soon she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Binns was going on and on about Witch Hunts and Evelyn was trying to keep up with him while most of her friends expect Diana were slacking.

For Ravenclaws, Evelyn was sure that they were the laziest bunch to ever exist but when it came to tests, homework and essays, they seem to be the best ones.

Because of the slacking, Evelyn decided to sit with Diana this semester because she was the only one who kept notes. Gabriela would get lost in her own world or grab a book about magical beasts during the class. Christina would fall asleep or make a strategy for the next Quidditch game. Henrik used to take notes in the first year but he did other subject's homework or talk to someone. Carter made jokes with Edrick most of the time and imitated Binns.

"Pst, pst, pst." Evelyn heard someone call her and she turned in her right to see Marlene.

"What?" Evelyn mouthed to the blonde Gryffindor who was sitting with a really focused Lily Evans.

"Come to my common room tonight." Marlene whispered to her as she leaned a little for Evelyn to hear better.

"Why?"

"You'll know why when you come after dinner." Marlene whispered a little more loudly. Evelyn gave her a nod and she then noticed Marlene had turned to talk to Sirius Black.

Evelyn could see that her friend was blushing crazy and she shook her head. Marlene was making it quite easy for Sirius to know that she had a crush on him.

She turned the other way and wrote a little bit from Diana's parchment before continuing to listen to Binns go on and on. How he never stopped? She never knew.

Thankfully, the bell rang and everyone started to gather their things to head for lunch. "I'm so hungry."

"When aren't you hungry, Baby Evie?" Edrick said with a grin and Evelyn hit him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Stop calling me Baby Evie." She told him with a stern look but he didn't seem to even listen to her.

"Okay, Baby Evie." Evelyn nudged him and then Edrick pulled her towards him by the waist and tried to tickle her.

She began to laugh out loud earning attention of the students in the corridor. "Edrick... Stop it... Please!" She said between multiple laughs and Evelyn around her Edrick shook their head in disbelief.

"Wow Baby Evie, I had no idea you were so ticklish." He teased her and she pushed him away from her. Each of her friends were laughing at what had commenced between her and the auburn haired boy.

They were still laughing at what happened but Evelyn was glaring at all of them. Because of her glare which was deadly, they stopped soon enough.

"What time do you two have your detention today?" Christina asked looking between Carter and Evelyn. The pair had gotten detention after the food fight had been stopped by Dumbledore.

It was Mortice Mabel who had ratted them out earning the duo one month of detention but fortunately Evelyn was going to miss a few days as she was going to Massachusetts for Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, her dad was going to give her a long speech about her recklessness.

"Before dinner." Evelyn answered before looking at Carter who was eating.

"With which professor do we have today?" She asked and he shrugged in response. "I just hope we don't have with Filch."

"Why?" Henrik questioned her and Evelyn shuddered a little before speaking.

"He made us clean bathrooms." Everyone gagged after what she said expect Christina who kept eating her food.

"I hope we get Professor Gerard. He's the one who let us off easy." Evelyn nodded her head as her mind drifted to their professor. She looked at the table where the teachers were sitting and she saw him there.

He was talking with Hagrid as the tall man was telling something to her professor with excitement who was listening intently.

"How can someone like him still be single in his thirties?" Diana wondered causing Evelyn's attention to be directed at her.

"It's not like someone here can introduce him to someone who is also single and in her thirties." Christina pointed out and everyone looked at Evelyn who couldn't but get annoyed at her friend.

"Don or Marlene?" She asked and everyone started to chuckle.

"Don." They all answered in sync and she let out a groan as they were all looking at her with mischievousness in their different colored eyes.

"It's not my job to get involved in my mum's love life." Evelyn told them lowering her voice a little. "And especially my teacher's love life." Evelyn whispered this time and most of her friend rolled their eyes expect Henrik and Gabriela.

"You're so boring, Baby Evie." Edrick told her with an annoyed tone. Evelyn didn't mind his words, she didn't want to get into more trouble.

"If Eve doesn't want to, she doesn't. It's not your job to tell her what to do." Everyone stayed silent after Gabriela spoke. She never talked like that and it had shocked all the group of seven as they looked at the girl who used to be so shy in their first year.

"Bloody hell, Gabby! You're just gonna be the sass master someday." Evelyn said making all the group laugh including Gabriela.

* * *

"So, you like this Rabastan bloke?" Myrtle asked as Evelyn and her were in the bathroom. Evelyn nodded her head at the ghost who flew up on the came almost every day to talk to the ghost even though she was a little bit annoying at times but Evelyn quite enjoyed her company.

The calling to come to the bathroom and do something was just as bad as in first year. It was just that Evelyn had learned how to ignore it.

"Why don't you just date him?" Myrtle asked not understanding the history behind Evelyn and Rabastan's relationship.

"It's complicated plus I'm too young." Evelyn responded to the ghost who opened her mouth to speak but Evelyn was quicker than her. "I know what you're going go say. Love doesn't know age."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say that you can always hide your relationship." Evelyn raised her her eyebrows at the ghost's suggestion. "Many students do it. Boy and girl, boy and boy, girl and girl."

"How many years have you been watching students?" Evelyn asked finally finding the moment to ask the ghost about her death.

"Since 1943." The ghost responded and Evelyn knew she had to ask the question before Myrtle changed the subject.

"How did it happen? How did you die?" Evelyn's voice was low and barely audible but she knew Myrtle had listened to her. The ghost's face faltered as she looked at the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," The ghost began and Evelyn started to pay immense attention to her. "it happened right in here. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny, a different language," Evelyn frowned at what the Myrtle just had said. "I think it must've been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then... I died."

"Just like that?" Myrtle nodded to Evelyn's question and Evelyn frowned. She wondered what kind of language did the boy speak but then realization dawned to her.

He had been talking to Parseltongue which explained the calling thing to her. There was something in the bathroom that connected to her ability to speak at snakes.

"Evelyn, are you listening to me?!" Myrtle shrieked making Evelyn wince at her as she turned to look at the ghost.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Evelyn admitted to Myrtle who then moved to stand next to Evelyn.

"Tell me all about the handsome boys." And then Evelyn told Myrtle all about the boys that she found handsome while the ghost gushed about it.

Evelyn left Myrtle as she had detention to attend to. She went to find Carter in the Quidditch pitch and they went to Flitwick's office.

"You have detention with Professor Slughorn for the day." He informed her and Evelyn sighed in relief.

Slugorn made them clean cauldrons which wasn't as bad as cleaning bathrooms with Filch or cleaning the dusty part of the library.

"And you two have gotten more detentions than every student in Ravenclaw ever." Flitwick told them and Evelyn flinched at the information. She only hoped her father would never know that.

"Should our names be in the trophy room or something?" Evelyn suppressed a laugh at Carter's words and she was sure so did Flitwick but she could see a hint of smile.

"Many people wouldn't call that an achievement." Flitwick told Carter who nodded his head but a had a smile nonetheless.

"You should know that we're not many people." Evelyn told the head of her house who smiled a little.

"Off you go, you two." The pair left the office and headed to the dungeons in the Potions class.

"Don was right. You're Flitwick's favorite." Carter pointed out as they made their way to the detention.

"I'm everyone's favorite. Everyone loves me." Evelyn flipped her long blonde hair and Carter let out a scoff.

"You're forgetting Avery and his gang, Mortice, Emily, your cousin and her friends, Barty, Bertram and the list goes on and on." Carter reminded her and Evelyn slumped her shoulders a little.

"I can't expect everyone to love me then and I hate the fact that Ravenclaws hate me more than the other houses."

"No one likes Mortice, Barty and Emily. I wouldn't take it much of a blow to tell you the truth." He assured her and she didn't know what to say. From the first day, it seemed like Mortice and Emily were after her and her roommates. Especially Christina who couldn't care less about Mortice and Emily. "And not everyone in the Avery gang hates you."

Carter's statement drew her attention and she saw him smirk a little. "I've seen Lestrange stare at you so longingly so many times." Evelyn looked away trying to hide the smile and the blush that had crept in her cheeks. "I don't think you mind getting his attention though."

"What?" Evelyn asked with a shocked expression.

"You're better at hiding it than him." Evelyn gaped not knowing she had become so obvious that she harbored a crush on Rabastan. She felt like a fool. "It's kinda interesting."

"Why?" Evelyn asked not bothering to lie that she didn't like Rabastan. Carter wasn't stupid to believe a lie of hers.

"It has a touch of a forbidden like Romeo and Juliet." Evelyn groaned at the mention of the famous tragedy.

"I hate that book. Juliet was our age for Merlin's sake. Would you go against the people who raised you just for someone you spend less than 24 hours with?" Carter shook his head in disbelief but he had a hint of smile.

"Evelyn, you're going to ruin romance for everyone in this school. Ilvermorny was lucky not to have you." Evelyn scoffed at her close friend and they entered the Potions to see Slughorn there waiting for them.

"Miss Sinclair and Mr..." He trailed off not remembering Carter's name even though he had been teaching Carter for three years now.

"Ulver, professor." Carter responded not bothered by the fact his Potions professor didn't know his name.

"Well, you're both on time but we have to wait for the two others to join us but you can give me your wands." The two Ravenclaws pulled their wands out of their robes and gave them to their professor.

They took a seat as they waited for the two others to come. "Who do you think is going to join us?"

"Probably Sirius and James." Evelyn responded with a shrug and Carter seemed to agree with her answer. The two of them had some sort of addiction with troublemaking. They did it every week and the more they did, the more outrageous their pranks were.

Which was proven right when the two troublemakers entered the class. "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us. Why so late may I ask?"

"Fashionably late." Sirius answered and the two Ravenclaws snickered a little at his answer.

"Give me your wands, boys." Both James and Sirius obeyed giving their Potions professor their wands. "You will be cleaning cauldrons today and after an hour, I will come back and look at your work. Understood?" All four of them nodded their heads. "Good."

He left the class and Evelyn immediately moved to get some cleaning supplies. "How did you two land detention today?"

James had spoken to Carter and Evelyn who turned to look at him as he stood leaning against a table casually.

"We started the food fight." Carter responded and both the Gryffindors gave them impressed looks.

"Correction, you started it." Evelyn pointed out as she again turned to get the cleaning supplies.

"You could have just not hit me with that bun, Juliet." Evelyn couldn't help but scowl at the nickname and based by the look on Carter's face, he seemed go like the nickname.

"Really? Juliet?" She repeated, the scowl still in her face as she handed Carter the cleaning supplies.

"Do you like Baby Evie more?" Carter asked as she heard a barking laugh come from next to her. She turned her attention to Sirius Black who was getting the supplies for him and James.

"Then you're my Romeo." She responded to the dark haired boy who nodded at her.

"The boys in the school will be so jealous." Carter teased her before winking at her. His eyes moved past her before returning to her again. They both moved to the cauldrons and began to clean it.

There was a silence between the two while James and Sirius were chatting with each other all the time. "Where were you before coming to the Quidditch pitch?"

Evelyn hesitated as she didn't know if she should tell Carter about seeing Myrtle. She decided not to as it would make him only ask questions. "Library." She lied to him and he nodded his head.

"Why do you even go to the library? We all know you don't need to study as much as you do for good grades." He pointed out and Evelyn rolled her blue eyes.

"But I need perfect grades." She responded to him and he gave her a look that she couldn't understand.

"Don't push yourself, Juliet. You don't need to be perfect when it comes to grades." He didn't understand, Evelyn thought to herself. He didn't understand the pressure she had to be the best when it came to school. The best of them all just like her dad. She had no time to be a second best or to be an average student.

"I kinda do." She murmured but he didn't seem to have heard us as he showed any indication that he did. "Have you received any letters from Don?"

"Just the one I told you two days ago. You?"

"I sent Caterpillar with a letter to him yesterday." She told him and before one of them could say something else, someone else spoke.

"You sent a caterpillar to give someone a letter?" Sirius' voice rang out in the classroom. She turned around to see that both him and James had their eyebrows raised.

"I knew you Ravenclaws were all experimental and all that but you know how long that is gonna take? And caterpillars are too small to hold a letter." James added and both Carter and Evelyn burst into laughter.

The two boys were not amused with their laughter as they both had frowns in their faces. "No, it's not that I send a caterpillar to send a letter. I send my owl named Caterpillar to send a letter." Evelyn clarified to the boys and they now seemed disturbed with what she said.

"That's the dumbest name I ever heard for an owl." Sirius announced and Evelyn scoffed at him. She couldn't believe he insulted her owl's name.

"I named him after a character in my favorite book." She told him before turning to clean the cauldron.

"Is that book called 'Animal Kingdom'?" James joked and Sirius's barking laugh was heard but Evelyn ignored them and continued to clean her cauldron.

* * *

Evelyn was now in Marlene's dorm room and they were sitting in her bed. The other girls were still eating dinner leaving just the two of them in the dormitory.

"So, what's up?" Evelyn asked and Marlene started to squeal surprising the Ravenclaw blonde.

"I talked to Sirius yesterday and he mentioned the kiss." Evelyn waited for Marlene to continue but the blonde was too wrapped in daydreaming.

"Marls, don't leave me hanging." Evelyn hit Marlene with a pillow and Marlene whined a little.

"Nothing happened because Peter decided to show up and ruined my chances of kissing Sirius." Marlene pointed and Evelyn gave her a pat in the shoulder. "How about you and your Slytherin lover?"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at her. "Never call him that again." She muttered before raising her voice. "I've been ignoring him since that kiss in the broomstick cupboard. It's for the best."

Marlene just shrugged in response and Evelyn knew that Marlene didn't understand her when it came to Rabastan. In fact, Evelyn didn't understand herself. She should have walked away from Rabastan as soon as her mother told her that his family were suspected to be followers of Voldemort. Why wasn't she doing that? Why was she still pining over him? She could better than him even though a big part of herself was telling her that no one was better.

"I can't stand him!" Lily's voice was heard at the stairs. "He thinks that he's better than everyone in this school but he is nothing but an arrogant toerag."

"Lily, calm down." Alice said to the fiery redheaded girl who had entered the room.

"He only bullies Severus because he hates it that I spend time with him." Lily still hadn't noticed Evelyn and Marlene in the room but Alice did. She gave them a small wave which they returned in daze.

"Or maybe it's because he hangs around with those scums in Slytherin." Dorcas said without even caring that Lily was close with Severus. Lily glared at the chocolate skinned girl who then turned to look at him. "Or maybe is that."

"Still, he's such a bloody prat. And so are his friends." Lily sat on her bed with a huff still not noticing Evelyn in the room.

"Nae a' o' thaim." Mary MacDonald said with her thick Scottish accent. "Remus's gid'."

"How cute of you defending your crush?" Marlene spoke making every other girl expect Alice look in shock.

"Merlin, Marls! Please, warn me before you talk." Evelyn giggled at Dorcas's words.

Mary gaped when she saw Evelyn. It didn't seem like she wanted the blonde to know she had a crush on Remus. "Och Merlin, Marls! Ye coudnae shut yer bloody mouth." Mary was flushed as she realised that Evelyn had found out she had a crush on Remus.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Evelyn assured the brunette who looked at her with doubt. "And Remus is nice and good looking."

"But Sirius is the far best good looking boy in our year." Marlene added and everyone rolled their eyes at her but she only let out a sigh.

"I don't find arrogance attractive." Evelyn stated. The girls in the dormitory laughed while Marlene glared at her.

"Shut up, Eve." Marlene nudged her almost making Evelyn fall off from the bed. "You're being a hypocrite by the way. Your arrogance can match Sirius'."

Evelyn scowled. "I have every reason to be arrogant. Look at my grades, they are perfect!" She pointed. "Plus, Sirius takes pride on his pranks, I take pride on my hard work."

"How about the boys you hang around with? Are they arrogant?" Alice asked as she sat down in her bed and Evelyn turned to look at her.

"Edrick is a little bit cocky, but only jokingly. Carter is confident, not arrogant. Henrik isn't arrogant at all-" Evelyn was cut off by Dorcas.

"Does that boy even speak?"

"Yes, he does. He is quite the talker, especially when it comes to books. After all, he is related to James Joyce."

The girls frowned at her, all of them not knowing who James Joyce is. "The Irish novelist?" It was Lily who asked as she was muggleborn and would know who James Joyce was. Plus, Evelyn couldn't really see her face as she had been looking down on the ground.

"My dad loves him and he has read his books million times." Lily told Evelyn and the blonde laughed a little.

"Henrik would love that as Edrick and Carter never try to read them. Neither did Don. He thought them boring." Evelyn couldn't help but look down, getting quite sad as soon as her best friend was mentioned.

"In our first year, we suspected that you and Don were in love with each other." Dorcas admitted.

Evelyn just stared at her in shock and then she winced a little at the thought of her and Don. "That is the most disgusting thing that I ever heard in my life. It would be so incestuous."

"We all stopped thinking that when you started to hang with Marls here." Evelyn looked at Marlene who was smiling a little.

"That day when she saved me from Peeves by threatening to call Bloody Baron." Evelyn recalled that cold winter day when she was saved from the blonde Gryffindor. "You were my first ever friend from other houses."

"Now, you have loads of them from every house. Social butterfly." Marlene teased her and Evelyn rolled her blue eyes at her.

"A'm betting she tellt ye a' aboot Sirius." Mary pointed out. Evelyn nodded and jumped a little with the squeal that came out of Marlene.

"He's so fine." She fell in her bed and took a deep breath.

Evelyn only laughed at her friend and shook her head in disbelief. Marlene had it bad and Evelyn hoped that she didn't have it as bad as Marlene.

After hanging around with the Gryffindor girls for a little, Evelyn walked back to the Ravenclaw tower.

She entered the common room to see Carter there doing some homework along with other students she didn't know.

"Romeo, doing some homework?" Evelyn asked as she took a seat next to him and he turned to look at her.

"Yes, Juliet. Would you be a dear and help me with it?" He asked and Evelyn looked at what he was doing.

He was writing an essay for Herbology which in fact wasn't a strong suite for Evelyn as she had to work harder than other classes for it. It was more of a strong suite for Diana and Gabriela, but Evelyn was happy to help.

"I'm just going to grab my quill and parchment as I have to finish it too." He nodded his head and Evelyn hurried towards the girls' dormitory.

She entered her room to see Christina sleeping. Evelyn knew she she was tired because of the Quidditch practice. Diana was sleeping as well but the only one who seemed awake was Gabriela who had Sabrina in her lap and was reading a book about vampires.

"Hey, liking the book?" Evelyn asked as she moved to get her things.

"Not much. It's written from a non-vampire perspective and it isn't that interesting." Gabriela admitted and Evelyn looked down to see that her cat had moved towards Evelyn.

The blonde smiled and carried the cat in her arms. "Is someone hungry?" The cat of course didn't respond but Evelyn knew that every time her cat was hungry, she would become clingy.

She poured some milk for the cat before getting all her things. "I'm doing my Herbology essay with Carter. Want to join us?"

"I'm hoping that this book will get better." The tanned girl responded. Evelyn gave her a curt nod before she hurried down the stairs to the common room.

As she was going down in a hurry, she missed a step which led to her falling down.

"Always clumsy, bastard." Evelyn looked up to see Greta Catchlove who was looking at her with a smirk.

"Always glad to run into you, Greta." Evelyn hissed her name and the older Ravenclaw who glared.

Evelyn made her way downstairs to see many students who were laughing, it was common in Ravenclaw to know that the person who tripped in her own feet was Evelyn.

"You have conveyed so many reputations." Carter pointed out when Evelyn took a seat down next to him.

"Evelyn, the blood traitor's daughter." Evelyn named the first one.

"Evelyn, the American girl." Carter added with a smile.

"Evelyn, the clumsiest student to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts." She continued.

"Evelyn, the encyclopedia of Hogwarts." Evelyn should have mentioned that to her father. He would have been happy.

"Evelyn, the tall."

"Evelyn, the heartbreaker." She flinched at that and Carter who had noticed started to laugh. "Don would have loved that if he was here."

"You never mentioned it in the letters do you?" Evelyn asked and Carter shook his head.

"I don't want one of my best mates to go in prison for killing a dozen blokes." He told her and she laughed a little at his answer. "Should we start Juliet?"

"We shall, Romeo. We shall."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The other three boys (Carter, Henrik and Edrick) are going to be more in focus in the near future and I hope you enjoy them as characters.**_

 _ **Jyotsanaa:**_ Here is the new update! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy the rest.

 _ **Guest:**_ Here is the update!

 _ **Next up, Theories**_


	21. Theories

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.**_

* * *

Evelyn followed her professor of Charms and head of the house towards the door of the headmaster's office. The office had Floo Network which would help her with going to America. He knocked on the door and they heard the voice of the headmaster of Hogwarts telling them to get in.

"Ah Filius, I see you brought Miss Sinclair King." Dumbledore said as Evelyn entered the office with her Headmaster.

"Yes, but I need to be quick, professor Dumbledore. I have a class in five minutes." The headmaster nodded in understanding at the professor who gave Evelyn a smile before leaving.

"Miss Sinclair King, your father is a teacher in Ilvermorny, right?" Evelyn gave him a simple nod as she dragged her trunk and the cages she had put Sabrina and Caterpillar with her. "Never met him, but Horace mentioned that he was quite an intelligent man. You seem to have inherited that from him according to many professors."

"Yes, it seems so." She mentioned and she wondered why was the headmaster making small talk with her instead of letting her go as he normally did.

"You know, there was no King in this school ever expect you but I know that the Kings are from Britain as they traveled in the seventeenth century." He was prying and Evelyn didn't know what to do. She couldn't just go and spit everything to him. She knew he was a great man but she didn't know him well to trust him.

"They changed their name, professor." Evelyn stated to the old man who hummed at her before looking at her through his glasses. "For safety because of the Salem trials."

"Good thinking in their part." He told her and Evelyn nodded her head. "Well you need to go now before your father gets worried."

Evelyn moved to the fireplace with her things and took some Floo powder. She then turned to face her Headmaster. "Good day, professor." He gave her a curt nod and Evelyn entered the fireplace before throwing the powder above her head. "Greylock Mountain, Massachusetts."

Evelyn found herself standing in front of her father's living room where Samuel was playing with his toys.

He turned around to face her and before Evelyn could shake off the powder, he jumped in her arms. "Eve!" She wrapped her arms around him and looked down at him.

"How are you doing, Sam?" She asked with a little smile.

"Fantastic. I was just playing with my toys." He told her and she nodded her head.

"How about you continue to play while I talk dad?" He nodded her head before he could go, Evelyn stopped him. "Is he in his office or do I need to go to school?" It was Sunday and Evelyn knew that they didn't have classes but her father sometimes would stay in school.

"He just came home, he's in office. Mom and Anna went to the city to buy things." Evelyn kissed her brother in the cheek before letting Sabrina go from the cage. She let Caterpillar in his cage as he had fallen asleep.

She walked to her father's office and took a deep breath. She knew she was in it for a little shouting after all.

"Come in, Evelyn." He said without her knocking and she guessed that he had heard her talk to Samuel in the living room.

"Hi, dad." She said as she entered the room and tried to smile but her father's blue eyes that were identical to hers were narrowed and directed at her.

"Sit down, Eve. We have a lot to discuss." Evelyn took a deep breath and she took a seat down. She felt more nervous being in the companionship of her father than she felt of being in the companionship of Albus Dumbledore. "I received more than fifteen letters because of you. You have been hard to handle."

"Dad loo-" Evelyn began but she was cut off.

"A food fight got you a month of detention. A fight with this Damian Avery got you two weeks of detention. You have been late to classes and fallen asleep getting you more than a dozen detentions. What kind of behavior is that? Have I raised you to be so disobedient?" His voice was getting louder by the word and Evelyn winced at every word. "How are your grades?"

"They're still the same like they have been for the past two years. Perfect." Evelyn answered and her father nodded his head. Yet, he was still tensed and Evelyn hoped it wouldn't go worse.

"You're grounded." Evelyn raised an eyebrow in shock at what she said. He had grounded her when she was younger but never during holidays. "You will be studying more and with scheduled hours."

"I didn't come here to study." She told him firmly and he turned to look at her with so much anger she thought he will burst.

"You came to show the same disobedient behavior you've been showing at Hogwarts?" His voice was dangerously low and Evelyn could feel her palms sweat. "You will be studying all week."

"I'm going to Don's on Friday."

"You're not and I don't want to hear you talk about it, alright?" Evelyn was almost in tears now bot she was going to show them to her father. He didn't deserve her tears in the moment.

"Can I go now?" She asked him not trying to tell that she was crying.

"You can." Evelyn walked steadily towards the door and she went to gather her things and animal ignoring Samuel's pleas to play with him. She wasn't allowed to do so.

She walked in her room in the house and immediately started to write Don a letter telling him that she wasn't coming. She then ordered her owl to fly across an ocean to give Don the letter. She fell to her bed and stood there looking at the ceiling. She felt tired and she only hoped that when she woke up, she would find herself in Hogwarts in her dormitory with Christina, Diana and Gabriela.

* * *

"Oi Juliet!" Carter was the only Ravenclaw in her year sitting in their house's table. She had just arrived from America where her time had been nothing but dreadful and boring. She had only left her things in her dorm where it had been empty. "Did you see Don?"

"No, my father didn't allow it." She responded and he frowned a little at her response but when he saw her face, he grinned.

"If he doesn't allow you seeing Don, what would he think of you and me, Juliet?" Carter joked making her laugh a little and lifting her mood.

"Don't worry, Romeo. Nothing and no one could keep me away from you. You're my true love." She cupped his cheek jokingly making him laugh. She the looked at the table which was filled with food. "Except food of course."

He laughed and she took a seat next to him. As she took a seat next to him, she felt eyes on her. She looked up to meet deep blue eyes that belonged to one particular Slytherin.

She looked back at him without the care in the world if other people saw them. Why did she look at him? Because she wanted to know why was he looking at her with so much anger and disgust in his eyes. She didn't even know what she do.

"We won the game against Gryffindor by the way. We were losing, but of course Christina caught the Snitch and we won." It was Carter who made Evelyn realize why Rabastan was looking at her that way. He was jealous of her and Carter.

It was stupid. If she felt something about Carter, it was platonic. Nothing more and nothing less. Rabastan couldn't know that and somehow seeing him get jealous made her feel better. "Of course, she did. She's incredible."

"In other news as you can see from the hourglass," He pointed towards the hourglass and Evelyn looked to see that they were the second to win the cup. "We are in second while Gryffindor is in last. The famous Marauders made all the books in our common room fly and to land on our heads. One heavy one landed in Edrick and he was out for a day."

"Those bloody prats!" She looked at the Gryffindor table but they weren't there. "I warned all of the house about them pulling a prank, but no one believed it." It was probably because of her turning Gilderoy Lockhart down.

Carter started to laugh a little. "Funny thing about that." Evelyn looked at him, confusion written in her face. "Henrik thinks the only reason they chose to do it on Thursday was because you weren't there."

Evelyn shrugged it off not finding his words interesting. "Maybe because I'm friends with Lily and James didn't want to hurt."

"That's a good theory, but mine is better." Evelyn kinked an eyebrow curious to know his theory. "One of them fancies you."

Evelyn was lucky that she wasn't eating or drinking because she would have choked to death at Carter's theory. "That's absurd." She said. "They don't know me. How can they have fancy me?"

"Is it or isn't it? People have no need to know you as person to like you." He cocked an eyebrow and Evelyn knew he was going to give her a detail description. "We started to narrow it down to which one. James was out because we all know he fancies the socks out of Lily Evans as he he has gawked at her since the beginning of the second year. Peter Pettigrew was our number one suspect who has a crush on you, but we couldn't think of the tallest of our year with the shortest one. Henrik jokes that it would be like 'The Princess and the Frog' muggle tale but instead of a frog, he's more of a rat." Evelyn glared at him at the unnecessary comment he made towards the shy Gryffindor. She didn't think he was that bad looking, but alongside his friends, he had a little bit of difficulty. "Remus Lupin is the best fit in my opinion."

Evelyn's mind immediately drifted to the Scottish Gryffindor that had a crush on the nicest of the Marauders.

"He is smart, calm, nice and good looking. Plus, he has this whole mysterious thing going around him that I just know will draw you to him."

"Carter." She whined but he ignored her as he continued to speak.

"He seems like the best fit, but it won't bring what the school really wants."

Evelyn started to laugh. "What would the school want, Romeo?"

"Drama!" He said in sing-song voice which made Evelyn laugh a little. "And that will be if Sirius Black has a crush on you."

Evelyn just stared at him gaping at his words as he waited for her to say something. "That's just the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Evelyn, you're smart. How about you connect the dots of how awesome this will be?" She wasn't amused at him at all because she didn't like the thought of Sirius Black having a crush on her. Especially when Marlene had the world's biggest crush on him. "Him, the supposed rogue Black who just screams future bad boy of Hogwarts and you, the smart and beautiful girl who has just started to break hearts in Hogwarts as we speak."

"I don't like drama and I seriously don't think Sirius likes me." He chuckled a little and then Evelyn realized what she had said. "Pun not intended. Also, I didn't break anyone's heart."

"Gilderoy Lockhart is heartbroken." She rolled her eyes at that. "Still, it would stir so much drama as you both are quite interesting people."She scoffed at his theory. "It will be exciting to watch."

"I think it's time to stop." She told him as he started to eat. "Sirius and I happening is a really small chance like so tiny that you would need a microscope to see." Carter shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her. "Plus, it will never happen."

"What would stop you if you get to that tiny chance?" Evelyn was about to answer, a voice stopped her.

"Eve, you're here!" The exciting voice of Marlene McKinnon who Evelyn considered one of her closest friends and the reason that Evelyn would never date Sirius Black was heard next to her.

Evelyn glanced at Carter who had a smile on his face and Evelyn realized that he knew about Marlene's crush. "Marls." She said before she moved to hug the golden haired girl.

"I missed you. Never leave." Evelyn laughed at the blonde. She never wanted to go in America again and she might just make Marlene's wish come true.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until Christmas holiday, of course." She joked making Marlene chuckle. "Hi, girls." She turned to wave at Marlene's dorm mates which returned it before getting back to their chat. "I think I have to go as I think the girls and the other boys are going to come eat lunch soon."

Marlene nodded understandingly and Evelyn took a seat next to Carter. "I'm think I'm going to stick with you, Romeo."

"Even though Rabastan is sending me daggers my way, Juliet." Evelyn spared glance at Rabastan who looked down at the plate as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"Even Rabastan Lestrange couldn't stop my love for you." She winked at him making Carter let out a laugh.

"Eve." The voices of her three best friends were heard in the entrance of the the Great Hall and Evelyn turned to look at them.

The three of them were smiling at her and Evelyn couldn't help, but be glad that she was back in Hogwarts.

* * *

"Did any book fall on your head?" Evelyn asked Christina as the four friends were sitting in front of the Black Lake together.

"No. I wasn't even there when it happened. I had been all night as a fox and didn't even sleep." Christina informed her

"You did sleep. In our classes and I had to write notes for you again." Diana complained as Gabriela was braiding her frizzy hair.

"Don't move." The brunette told the dark skinned girl who turned to look at the lake. "How was Thanksgiving?"

"Dreadful. Dad was really angry about the detentions I was getting." Evelyn answered trying to forget how she felt like a shell at her father's house and how she had only cried and studied all the time. "I didn't even get to see Don."

There was a silence between the girls and Evelyn saw her friends share some suspicious looks. "What?" She asked looking between the three of them.

"We had a theory." Evelyn groaned at Christina's words. She had it to her nose with Carter and his theory.

"What theory?"

"Has your father..." Diana trailed off as she looked at the ground not knowing what to say at Evelyn. The whole situation was confusing. Gabriela turned to look at Christina to make her talk.

"Has your father ever physically abused you?" The question almost made Evelyn fall backwards because she didn't anticipated it at all.

"No, he never has." She clarified to them and they all sighed in relief at the information she just gave. "Do I make it look like that?"

"It's just... you get so worked up when it comes to grades and school. It looks like you're scared of him." Gabriela pointed out and Evelyn shook her head at them.

"It's not that I'm scared of him." She whispered and tried not to cry. Her eyes betrayed her as they began to tear up. "I'm scared of disappointing him."

"Oh Eve, how can you even disappoint him?" Christina asked as she held Evelyn's hand and Evelyn sniffed a little. "You're an amazing student and the best one of our year."

"You'll never disappoint us." Diana added and Gabriela turned her head so she could still continue to braid Diana's hair.

"Or your mum for that matter." Evelyn smiled at the words of comfort her friends had just given to her.

She whipped her tears and looked at them with a smile. "Aren't we supposed to do this heart to heart in the end of the school year?"

"We'll do this heart to heart when we need them." Christina said and Evelyn nodded her head.

"Change of subject. But did you get hit by the books?" The girl shook their heads and Evelyn nodded her head.

"We were warned since September because of you. We knew that they would do something." Gabriela went on to explain and Evelyn was glad that someone had heard them. "It was hilarious though especially when Greta Catchlove screamed like a banshee and a fifth year hit her with a book that had ended up on the floor."

"Why do I miss the most exciting stuff?" Evelyn whined and the girls shared a look that was too mischievous for her liking. "What?"

"Carter mentioned his theory to us." Evelyn immediately slapped herself on her forehead at the mention of Carter's theory. "He has a point." Diana added with a smile.

"I don't think Sirius Black likes me." Evelyn whispered afraid someone would hear even though no one was around.

"We were thinking more in the line that Remus Lupin likes you." Gabriela admitted as she finished braiding Diana's hair. She then gave Diana the mirror to look at her braids.

"You know, I'm done with the absurdity of this theory. And maybe they just like me because I spent time in their common room sometimes. I got to talk with them." She pointed matter of factly and the girls just shrugged their shoulders.

"Remus more than the others?" Christina asked cheekily and Evelyn turned to glare at her.

"Yes because he is the most pleasant one. Plus, I spent more time with the twins and Marlene in that common room." Evelyn glanced at Diana when she mentioned Gideon and saw the girl smile a little. She was still crushing on the Prewett twin. "Look at Dee, here blushing about Gideon."

"Like you won't blush for Rabastan." Christina teased her and Evelyn rolled her eyes at the mention of him.

"I will roll my eyes. Can you believe he was jealous of me and Romeo today? If looks could kill, Romeo will be dead by now." The girls laughed at her comment and they shook their heads.

"You and Carter will be as absurd as you and Don." Gabriela stated. Evelyn couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

Evelyn laughed as she was sitting in one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room with Gideon and Fabian in the couch across from her. They had just finished the Prewett talk with her video camera and now were lounging in the Gryffindor common room.

"That was a little mean." Evelyn pointed out and the two twins moved their hand dismissively.

"Aunt Muriel is a dreadful woman. She deserved it." Fabian pointed it out and his twin nodded in agreement. "She would love to meet such an opinionated girl like you."

"I bet." Evelyn said before she giggled a little.

"Lynn, do you have a common room or you just like spending time in ours?" Sirius Black asked as he entered the common room from the stairs which led to the boys' dormitory.

"I heard my common room is a little bit dangerous to spend time in because of you and your group of friends." She noticed that he was the only Marauder in the common room. "I think this is the first time I ever see you without the three others since we stepped foot in Hogwarts."

"Well, it was fun messing with smart snobs for once." He admitted and Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do it after I left?" Evelyn asked him and hoped that she would get an answer from him to shut the mouths of her friends.

"One of us needed to get in to do the prank," He continued and Evelyn listened to him intently along with the twins. "I was the one to get in with the help of Mortice." He had a grin on his face now and Evelyn rolled her eyes. "If you saw me, you would have been suspicious and we would probably rat us out. It was James who remembered that the best moment would be when you went to America."

Evelyn looked at him with unimpressed look but she was beaming with excitement. Carter's theory proved to be wrong. "I have to admit that was good thinking from your side."

He shrugged and Fabian decided to speak up. "And really? Mortice Mabel? Couldn't you sink lower?"

"Hey, come on. She's not that bad." Evelyn didn't know why she was defending Mortice. Maybe because she was in her house.

"Who's not that bad?" Marlene asked as she sat down in the free space which was quite close to Sirius.

"Mortice Mabel." Gideon answered and a frown appeared in Marlene's face.

"She insults you with every opportunity she gets." Marlene pointed out to Evelyn and she shrugged.

"She insults everyone with every opportunity she gets, especially me and the six others. I don't know why she does it." Evelyn stated and the others looked at her waiting for her to continue. "You can't hate other people without knowing them, but she hates most people, especially girls

"Why does she hate so many girls?" Gideon wondered out loud and everyone turned to look at him.

"Society, my friend. Society learning girls to bully and hate other girls rather than support other girls." Marlene responded and Evelyn couldn't help but smile at her.

"Let's stop talking about Mortice Mabel as I can't believe I had to snog her to do a prank." Evelyn's eyes immediately moved to Marlene who was looking at the fireplace. She was trying to hide the fact that Sirius' words had gotten to her

It took everything in Evelyn's body not to get up and hug Marlene. Evelyn's clear blue eyes met Marlene's green ones who were almost in tears.

"Either way, I have to go." Sirius walked away from them and Evelyn suspected that he knew he had hurt Marlene's feelings, but he didn't know what to say next or what to do. He chose the easy way and Evelyn didn't know what to think of it. She didn't know if it was a good or bad decision on his part. She didn't know him that well after all. Or know him at all.

* * *

"Damn it! I was really hoping that one of them had a crush on you." Carter said as they were sitting next to each other in the common room the other day.

"I'm sorry to tell you that none of the famous Marauders have a crush on me." Carter didn't seem pleased with it while Evelyn was beaming. It wasn't like she hated them or it wasn't like she didn't find them handsome but they were not her type. Plus, it would bring drama. She was trying to strain away from it. "And after all, my heart belongs to you Romeo."

"Good to know, Juliet." He winked at her and she let out a laugh.

"Hey star-struck lovers, you don't want to be late for Potion or do you?" Diana called from the exit of the common room and the two others looked in the direction to see her waiting for them alongside their other friends.

They gathered their things and walked out of the common room. "How do you feel about being wrong about your theory Carter?" Christina asked as she started to walk alongside with them while the other four Ravenclaw were ahead of them.

"Disappointed to say the least." He said with a dramatic sigh that made Evelyn rolled her blue eyes.

"It's not the end of the world and like I said, it would have only brought D-R-A-M-A." She spelled it out to him so he could understand her and he gave her an annoyed look.

"If you started something with Rabastan, wouldn't that bring drama too?" Christina asked. Evelyn took a deep breath and looked at her best friend.

"You don't me starting a relationship with him and can we please talk about something else." She gave them a pleading look and Carter scoffed.

"How about we talk about candy canes, rainbows and unicorns?" Carter asked teasingly.

"I would love to talk about unicorns." Evelyn pointed with a gleeful smile while the others frowned.

"Why?" The kitsune asked, a slight frown in her face.

"I don't think I need to explain my love for unicorns after all they are unicorns." Evelyn pointed out to them making Carter laugh a little.

"If one of your suitors knew how weird you were, they would be running away before you can even say 'Quidditch'." Carter said and Christina laughed a little. The blonde girl looked down on the floor and idea came in her mind.

"Don't even think about acting weirder than you are to make them go away." Evelyn cussed under her breath as soon as Christina spoke ruining the blonde's plans. "And I don't think they care much about personality."

"Wow, thanks Christina." Evelyn said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "It's really good to know that boys care about looks than personality."

"It's the ugly truth, Juliet." Carter said from her right side and Evelyn turned to look at him. "It's only me who adores your personality."

"It's good to know, Romeo. If you didn't, our love will miss that spark that is known for." Christina shook his head in disbelief at Evelyn's words.

"Screw the boys in Hogwarts, when it comes to Evelyn, you Carter are the only boy for her." Christina declared with a rather loud voice earning the attention of the people around them too.

Carter linked his arms with Evelyn and pulled her closer. "No one can take Juliet away from me."

"Aw Romeo." Evelyn mocked and put her arm around him.

"The love of the ages, ladies and gentlemen." Edrick spoke from behind making the others chuckle. "No one could keep these two away."

"Not the Ministry, not MACUSA, not Don Bailey and not Lucah King either." Christina added and Evelyn turned to glare at her for a split second.

"Come on, we dahn't want to be late fahr Potions." Henrik said annoyed that his friends were just making him late.

Evelyn moved away from Carter and Christina let out a sigh. "Seems like the uprightness of Henrik here is the only thing keeping you two apart."

"Shut oehp, Christina." Henrik snapped at the kitsune who smiled in return at him.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile and be happy again that she had chosen Hogwarts instead of Ilvermorny.

* * *

 _ **Next up, It's A Wonderful Life**_


	22. It's A Wonderful Life

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

Evelyn got out of the Hogwarts Express followed by her friends. It was quite a relief that Christmas was near and they were officially in holidays. The blonde girl got her trunk alongside with her cat and owl cages. She turned to say goodbye to her friends but their smiles stopped her. They were looking past her shoulder.

"What are you all looking at?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Henrik pointed to something behind her.

Evelyn turned around. A few feet away from her stood a brown haired boy with a big smile on his face and his eyes directed to her.

Without even thinking, Evelyn ran towards him and jumped on his arms. "Don." She called as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"I missed you, Eve." He told her and she couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer. Her chin was now resting on his shoulder and she then noticed that her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Wait a minute." She jumped down and she had to look up at Don. He was taller than her right now. Way taller. "No."

"Oh yes, I'm taller than you now." A proud smile was etched on his face and Evelyn couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don." Carter called and the other part of the group of Ravenclaws squeezed both Don and Evelyn in a crushing hug that almost left them breathless.

"The Soaring Eagles are reunited at last!" Edrick exclaimed with excitement in his voice and all of them burst into laughter at his voice.

People around them looked at them in annoyance at the disturbance that they were making in the platform.

"You know, we're gettin' separated immediately after dis." Henrik pointed out killing the mood and making the group pull apart from each other.

"Why do you always like to kill the mood, Henrik?" Christina snapped at the Irish boy who rolled his eyes.

"How about we just enjoy these minutes we have left?" Gabriela, always the peacemaker of the group suggested and all of them agreed.

"So has been the new school treating you?" Diana asked Don who turned to look at her.

"It's good. The teachers aren't that good as in Hogwarts but it's good." Don responded and both Carter and Evelyn cleared their throat. "Neither are the friends compared to all of you."

"By the way, how is Antoine?" Evelyn asked with a little smirk and Don glared at her.

"He looked handsome." Diana added angering the boy even more. "He sent Evelyn a photo of him."

"I'm going to kill him." Don mumbled and they heard a voice.

"Diana honey, your parents are waiting outside for you." Rosemarie Sinclair spoke and Evelyn turned to look at her mother with a smile.

"I'm going to go now." The dark skinned girl hugged each one of her friends and walked out of the room.

Soon after, all of the group walked away towards their families and the only ones left were Evelyn and Don.

"Are you going to stay here for a few days and then go to Manchester?" Evelyn asked as she got helped by her mother and best friend with her things.

Don's smile widened and Evelyn frowned a little. "I'm spending all the holidays with you."

"Merlin, this is the best news I've ever received." Evelyn exclaimed and they all laughed with her soon.

"Are you going to tell me why you didn't go to France in November?" Rose asked her daughter when she saw that Don was distracted by Sabrina and Caterpillar.

"I'll tell you when we're home." Evelyn responded as she dragged her trunk with her.

As soon she walked out of the platform by going through the wall, she noticed something right outside of it.

Rabastan with his parents. It was her first time that she had seen his parents and her stomach flipped. While his mother had her attention towards her son, his father was looking around with a scowl in face. He was looking at the clueless muggles around him.

Rabastan's head stayed low as he listened to hid mother and he looked tired. It looked like he hadn't been sleeping for weeks. She couldn't help but wonder why.

"Eve?" Don called her from behind her and her head turned to look at him. He had already followed her line of vision and saw Rabastan.

He glared at the Slytherin boy before motioning Evelyn to follow him. Evelyn did so dragging her trunk with it.

She turned her head a little. Her light blue eyes met Rabastan's dark ones. Her breath hitched as he held the stare without even blinking. She felt her heartbeat go faster and goosebumps rose into her whole body.

Evelyn decided to look away and she did. She followed her mother and best friend who had started a conversation.

* * *

"I don't get what are we doing in a Muggle market." Don asked as they entered a market in Muggle London.

"Because the vegetables here are better and more delicious." Evelyn responded to him and he rolled his eyes. Don wasn't used as her with muggle world as she and her mother were.

Her mother had moved to get some fruits as Evelyn and Don were looking at the tomatoes. There were different types of it and they were shocked.

"How can one vegetable have so many types?" Don wondered out loud and Evelyn couldn't help but nod her head. They were too many.

"Tomato isn't a vegetable." A voice said from behind and Evelyn loomed up to see her DADA teacher, Ezra Gerard.

"Professor Gerard." It was the first time she had ever seen a professor of hers out of school and she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Hi Evelyn." He said with a smile and Don gaped a little.

"This is the new awesome teacher?!" Don asked with a rather loud voice making Evelyn wince. He the turned to the older man who was grinning. "I wish I stayed in Hogwarts so you could have taught me. Evelyn says that you are the best Defense Against The Dark Arts she has ever seen."

"I'm glad that a student like Evelyn finds me a good teacher." Evelyn blushed a little as her professor turned to look at Don. "Your name is?"

"Don, sir."

"No need to call me sir, Don." He told the young boy who nodded his head in understanding. "Like I was saying tomato isn't vegetable, it's a fruit."

"Why is that?" Evelyn asked, her attention on the tomatoes in front of her.

"Because true fruits are developed from the ovary in the base of the flower and it has seeds of the plant." Evelyn listened carefully and Don frowned a little.

"How do you know so much about tomatoes?" Don asked the teacher who chuckled a little.

"I was raised in a farm." He responded and the two teenagers nodded their heads. "You need to get this tomatoes as they are the most used ones for cooking."

"I leave you two for a minute and you start getting culinary lessons." Rose's voice was heard as she was carrying fruits with her.

All the three others turned to look at her as she looked at them with an amused expression. "From a stranger." She turned to look at Ezra and Evelyn couldn't believe that her mother didn't remember a person that was the same year with her in Hogwarts.

"He's not a stranger, mum. He's my Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." Evelyn informed her mother whose lips formed the letter 'O'.

"I'm so sorry." She extended her hand to shake with Ezra who took it. "Rosemarie Sinclair."

"I know." Her mother frowned having no idea where she met him.

"This is awkward." Don whispered in her ear and Evelyn elbowed him in the stomach.

"We were in the same year in Hogwarts. I'm Ezra Gerard." Her mother stayed silent for awhile, probably trying to remember who Ezra really was. She wasn't having any luck. "I was in Gryffindor." Still nothing. "I was Head Boy."

"Oh right!" Her mother had finally remembered who the man in front of her was. "You used to be the bloke who always had his hands raised in classes."

"That would be me." His smile that he had before faltered and Evelyn could sense the awkwardness in the air. "I need to go. Have a good Christmas, all of you." He gave them one last smile and he soon walked away from them.

Don busied himself with the tomatoes and Evelyn noticed that her mother was still looking at her professor as he moved to another aisle.

"Mum?" Evelyn called her and Rose's head snapped into her daughter's direction. "You alright?"

"I just remembered something about him." Her mother responded and Evelyn couldn't help but frown at her.

"What?"

"Not now, sweetheart." Rose told her daughter and the blonde girl turned to look at the tomatoes with Don.

Rose glanced one more time at Ezra who was looking for something in the pasta section. He must have felt her green eyes looking at him and he turned around. Thankfully, Rose caught on it and turned to her daughter and Don who had finally picked the type of tomato.

She could feel his brown eyes linger on her, but she didn't move at all. She kept pretending that she was listening to Don and Evelyn who were arguing how many kilos of tomatoes they should take.

"Come on, we need to hurry because we need to get some sweets too." She knew she got their attention as their ears perked up at the mention of sweets.

"Hurry Eve." Don mumbled as they started to put tomatoes in a bag.

"Don't pressure me." Evelyn snapped at her best friend as they kept putting tomatoes in the bag.

* * *

Evelyn laughed with the story Don was telling her as they were eating their Christmas dinner. She was glad to hear that he was having fun in Beauxbatons as much as she wanted him to be in Hogwarts with her.

"Max was trying to be so oblivious but it was obvious he was dating Katerina. Sometimes when we ate, he would just stop and stare at her. It was painful to watch." Don explained and Evelyn laughed a little. "So, is there a new Hogwarts couple I need to know about?"

"James Potter has the biggest crush on earth on Lily Evans. He acts all brave and confident around her but it comes more reckless and arrogant." Evelyn responded with a smile. She had seen their relationship when she spent time in the Gryffindor common room. "It's quite hilarious to see."

"Bet the rest of Marauders think it's embarrassing." Don pointed out and Evelyn shook her head as she stabbed her fork on her chicken.

"Sirius does. Peter, I don't think so while Remus finds it hilarious. He teases James all the time." Evelyn told him. She remembered Carter's theory and dismissed it quickly. She was done with that theory. "There's also a rumor about Amos Diggory and Ella McEwen dating. No one is sure about it."

"I remember Amos but not Ella. How does she look like?" Don asked as he drank a little of his pumpkin juice.

"Dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears glasses that make her look so cute." Evelyn pointed out and Don seemed to remember who she was.

"I remember. She was good in Transfiguration unlike us." He smiled at her and Evelyn chuckled remembering how hard it was for them to wrap their head around the class. "You're lucky you have McGonagall teaching you as my teacher isn't that good."

"Wait, Minerva McGonagall?" Her mother spoke and the two others nodded their heads at her. "I remember her. I was in my first year when she was on her fifth. She was bloody amazing in Quidditch."

"McGonagall was a Quidditch player?" Don asked shocked knowing his former Transfiguration teacher had been a Quidditch Player.

"One of the best I've ever had the pleasure to play against. Some people thought she would become a professional Quidditch player but a nasty fall because of bludger sent her way by a Slytherin named Finn Flint made her stop playing." Rose explained and Evelyn was in shock not believing that a dream of a person could die so fast.

"That's horrible." Evelyn admitted as she tried not to think that could happen to Christina whose whole life revolved around Quidditch.

"She was one of the best students though, she won a prize in Transfiguration too. She was also a prefect and Head Girl." Her mother continued to tell as Evelyn moved to get her cup of pumpkin juice.

"And one of the scariest people I've ever met." Evelyn almost choked on her drink with what Don said as she had felt the need to laugh.

"You almost killed my daughter, Don." Her mother teased the boy who was laughing now while Emily swallowed down the pumpkin juice.

"You should warn me before you say something like that." Evelyn told him as she was now taking deep breaths.

"From now on, I should be like 'Warning, I'm about to say something funny'." Evelyn nodded at Don's words. "The joke would lose its meaning."

"He's right, Eve." Rose pointed out to her as she brought her glass of wine closer to her.

"Do you want me to die?" The blonde girl asked her mother. Both Rose and Don rolled their eyes at her. "Wow, maybe I should just die."

"You should hop on a broom for that." Don pointed out and both him and her mother started to laugh.

"This is bullying you know that?' She crossed her arms over her chest and her mother started to laugh.

"Come on, you know we love you.' Evelyn didn't say anything. She only stared at the food in her plate but a smile was etched in her face as she looked at the plate. "You two need go eat if you want to see a muggle Christmas film."

Both Evelyn and Don rushed to eat their food and soon after, they were sitting in sofa with hot chocolate in their hands and snuggled in a blanket together. They were watching a film called 'It's A Wonderful Life'. Rose was in the kitchen cleaning it and she said that she would join them as soon as she was finished.

"This film is so depressing. Why would it be called 'It's A Wonderful Life'?" Don asked halfway during the movie and Evelyn turned to look at him with a sigh.

"I think we need to watch till the end." Evelyn told him and they continued to watch it.

After the movie ended, Evelyn was whipping her tears away while Don was sniffing.

"That was just such a good movie." Don admitted and Evelyn nodded her head. "It just tell that you just need to believe for the better and to wait."

Evelyn took a long breath and turned down the TV. "I would never forget that film. It's etched in mind now. Even if someone obliviated me, I would still remember that film."

"I agree." Don spoke and whipped the tear that had been running down his cheeks.

"You two okay?" Rose asked as she entered the room and saw both of them with tears in their eyes.

* * *

"Merlin's beard, Don!" Evelyn complained as Don was snoring in the bed next to her. She couldn't sleep because of the snoring and midnight had already passed. "Stop."

The boy just turned around and made his back face her. Evelyn growled and soon, decided to sleep in the living room. She grabbed her pillow and her blanket. She closed the door slowly trying to not wake up her snoring best friend.

Evelyn didn't expect her mother in the living room nursing a glass of firewhisky. "Mum?"

Rose looked up and her green eyes seemed tired. She looked like she needed sleep. "Did I wake you up, sweetheart?"

Evelyn shook her head at her. "Don is snoring and I couldn't sleep. I came here to sleep." She took a step forward. "Are you okay, mum?"

"What happened between you and your dad in Thanksgiving? You seemed so distraught when you wrote those letters." Evelyn looked down at the floor and she clutched her pillow tighter.

"He was mad because I got a lot of detentions this year." She responded honestly. "He thought I should study more and he grounded me to do so."

"Did he raise a hand on you?" Rose asked with a fury in her green eyes.

"What?" Evelyn who couldn't register her mother's words asked.

"I'm going to kill him." The blonde woman got up from the sofa but Evelyn was quick enough to stop her. She knew her mother would go to her father's house and do something that she would regret.

"He didn't. He would never raise a hand on me." Her mother sat down and Evelyn took the seat next to her. "I just don't want to disappoint him. He made it look like I did but I'm fine now. I'm good with my grades and I haven't gotten any detention since the ones that I had received because of the food fight."

"Are you sure that you're feeling alright?" Evelyn nodded her head trying to assure her mother. Her eyes moved to her mother who was trying not to cry more.

"Are you feeling okay?" Evelyn asked her mother who took a deep breath.

"I was such a horrible person in my Hogwarts years. I made foolish mistakes every day. All I cared about was Quidditch and me. The feelings of the others didn't matter to me. I insulted muggleborns, half-bloods with one of them being your teacher and of course I insulted every pureblood who didn't believe in blood purity." Her mother's eyes had watered and her voice was weak. "I remember hexing Ezra when I was in fifth year just because he was in my way."

Evelyn knew her mother hadn't been an angel in her Hogwarts years, but she didn't expect it to be so bad. It was like a whole different person, a person Evelyn wouldn't like.

"I let people think I'm easy and I let them all believe that I was a horrible person. I was raised to believe that I was the best person to ever live and I did for so long." She sniffed as she looked at the ground. "All Elena said last year was true. I was a horrible person. I was pressured just like you to be a horrible person. My father used to abuse all of us. Alexander less than Philip and I though." Evelyn understood why her mother got so riled up when she didn't give her a clear answer if her father was abusing her. "I was so scared of my father. I was offered a spot in Holyhead Harpies but he didn't let me. I still remember when he told me to that I wasn't born to be a Quidditch player, I was born to be a wife. He thought that being a girl was a sin. He thought t,hat someone was punishing him when I was born."

Evelyn wished she had met her grandfather because she would have loved to hex him to oblivion.

"I said before and I will say it again, your father changed me for the better. I know, I have changed. There are moments that I want to go back and change everything about my life, but I can't."

"Mum, the past in Hogwarts doesn't matter." Her mother turned to look at her. Tears were now running down her cheeks and Evelyn's heart broke. "Because the best thing that ever happened to you wasn't with you in your Hogwarts years."

"Let me guess. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Evelyn nodded her head. She made it look like she was stating the obvious. "You're definitely right about that, sunshine."

Evelyn supported her head on Rose's shoulder. "I love you, mum."

Rose turned her head and kissed Evelyn's head. "I love you too, Eve."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you thought of it.**_

 _ **purplepanda357:**_ To be honest, I don't know how it happened or how that chapter got posted, but I fixed it. Thank you for telling me.

 _ **Guest:**_ Thanks for telling me. I have fixed it and now, you can read the chapter.

 _ **Next up, The One Where Evelyn Was Extremely Stupid**_


	23. The One Where Evelyn Was Extremely Stupi

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.**_

* * *

"It's the first game of the second semester here in Hogwarts. It's Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. Here to comment about it is Edrick in front of Evelyn's camera as McGonagall didn't want me to comment anymore in the games." Edrick said as he was holding the camera and filming the pitch. "Here covered in winter clothes because she is freezing is Diana Hurkle." Diana turned to look at the camera with her brown eyes that was the only thing someone could see from her face as she had covered her whole face with her scarf and hat. "In Diana's right, we have Gabriela who isn't dressed as a snowman." Gabriela giggled and her cheeks blushed at the comment while Diana glared at her. "In my left, we have Henrik who is reading a book in Quidditch game." He turned the camera to Henrik who had his eyes fixed on the book.

"De game is bahrin." Henrik pointed out and he was quite right. Ravenclaw was beating Hufflepuff by more than a 160 points. It wasn't because Hufflepuff was a bad team but because Ravenclaw was such a good team. They were well coordinated and had this whole telepathy conversation with each other. "At least I'm 'ere."

They all knew what Henrik meant as Evelyn was missing. She had gone to the bathroom half an hour ago and she had still to return.

Edrick shrugged as a response and began to comment.

"Why do I have a feeling that she's with the Gryffindors?" Diana mused to Gabriela in a low voice.

"I don't think she's with them because they're supporting Hufflepuff." Gabriela pointed to the red and gold house that had changed their coloring in yellow and black to support Hufflepuff. "We would have noticed someone with colors blue and bronze in midst of too much yellow for my liking."

Diana shrugged a little and her eyes moved to the Slytherins stands. "She's not with Slytherins either."

"She has been distance with them since the Rabastan incident." Gabriela pointed out and they didn't talk about the matter anymore. They focused on the game.

"I'm starting to worry." Gabriela said after ten minutes. "Evelyn would never leave this long."

"What's the worse that could happen?" Diana asked as a joke and Gabriela's eyes moved to the Slytherins stands.

"Avery and Mulciber aren't with their friends." Gabriela pointed out and Diana's eyes immediately moved to Gabriela's direction.

"We need to see if she is okay." Gabriela nodded in agreement and they turned to look at the boys by their side. "We're going to look for Eve." Diana informed them and before they could say anything else, they left.

"Should we go to the bathrooms first?" Gabriela suggested and they made their way in there.

"Eve?" Diana called as they entered the bathroom.

"In here." They heard her tired voice and they walked to the stall the voice came from.

"You okay?" Gabriela asked as she rested her ear against the stall door.

"I'm in a bloody situation." Evelyn admitted and the girls frowned at her respond.

"What bloody situation?" Diana asked sharing a look with Gabriela.

"Emphasise the bloody part of my sentence." They heard Evelyn's voice and they realised what had happened to their blonde friend. She had just gotten her first period.

* * *

"Is it supposed to hurt so much?" Evelyn complained as she laid in her bed clutching her stomach.

"For me, yes. But I don't think it hurts everyone." Gabriela responded to her as the only other roommate who had her period as Christina and Diana were yet to have them.

"I wish I never get them." Christina commented as she watched Evelyn who was in pain.

"It's the circle of life. You will have them and so will I." Diana piped as she got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. She was wearing a tank top and some shorts.

It was still early in that Sunday morning and they still had time to go to eat breakfast. "I hate my life." Evelyn stated still not clear with her thoughts because of the pain.

"How does it feel?" Christina asked and Evelyn turned to look at her.

"Like someone keeps stabbing me repeatedly." Evelyn responding rolling over facing the girls.

"You're not coming to eat breakfast?" Gabriela asked and Evelyn shook her head. "We'll bring it to you."

Evelyn smiled at them gratefully as Sabrina had jumped in the bed and laid next to Evelyn. The blonde girl started to pet her cat and cat let out a 'Meow' before closing her eyes.

"I hope you feel better, Eve." Diana told her before drying her hair with a charm.

"Thanks, Dee." She whispered and pulled her cat closer to her.

Soon, her friends walked away to eat and Evelyn turned to look at the window, the sky was grey and clouds had turned to a dark grey. It was going to rain, she was sure of it.

Her statement was proven as rain started to pour from the clouds and Evelyn watched raindrops touch the glass.

She never liked rain. She had hated when she had been playing with Don outside and it would start raining. She had hated that she had to walk through the muddy ground of the Greylock Mountain. She hated it when her favorite dress got ruined because of the rain.

But at this moment, she didn't mind the rain. She knew the other students who had planned spending outside hated it. She found it relaxing and it made her mind drift away from the pain she was feeling.

What earned more of her attention was when she saw James, Sirius and Peter walk out of the Forbidden Forest. She frowned as she saw them get soaked because of the rain. What were the three Marauders doing? Why had they been at the Forbidden Forest? And why wasn't Remus with them?

Evelyn guessed that had went to pick something for a prank and Remus didn't want to participate. He clearly was the most responsible one of the quartet, but she knew he enjoyed pranks just as much as the others did. She had caught him many times with a gleeful smile when they pulled a harmless prank or ones directed to Slytherins which in Evelyn's opinion were foolish and unnecessary.

She watched as the three of them walked in the castle and she wondered if they would be caught by a professor, prefect, Head Boy or Head Girl or Filch who was the person who hated the Marauders the most in this school. More than Rabastan and his group. He could only be matched with Severus Snape/

Evelyn sighed as her mind moved to the blue eyed Slytherin that she hadn't thought of him since that day when she saw him in King's Cross. The only time she saw him was in class and she ignored him completely. She ignored most Slytherins except Lucinda and Emma who always were always talking about Quidditch and dresses.

She had caught him staring at her plenty of times especially when she was in the company of Carter, Henrik, Edrick and the Prewett twins. Mostly when she was with Carter.

It had been more than two months since they kissed and talked. It was the middle of January and she hadn't spoken to him since that day in the broomstick felt her cheeks flush at the memory of the kiss. How sweet his lips had tasted and how much she had wanted to kiss him more but it was wrong to kiss him. So wrong. His family stood for everything she was against. She would never give up in what she believed was right to be with someone.

It had been stupid of her. She had thought that she might change his opinion but she had been wrong. He was still the same. He didn't joke, hex or insult muggleborns, half-bloods or blood traitors, he just stood there. He was passive as his friends did the deed.

She had seen him lean against the wall when they had made fun of a muggleborn Hufflepuff in first year as Mulciber had taunted the little boy. Mona Andora had come to the rescue before anyone else could react and had told them all off by only using her words.

Just like Lily Evans, she was a fiery redhead.

"Hey, Eve." Evelyn turned to look at the door to see Marlene there wearing a blue shirt with black pants. "Christina told me about you getting your first period. I know from experience that they are nuisance but I didn't have pain."

Marlene who had gotten her period in summer had said that she had a lot of flow and it had been hard for her in the first three months. "Lucky you. I feel like I'm being stabbed." Evelyn told her and Marlene walked over to the bed to sit next to her.

Evelyn moved a little and pulled the sleeping Sabrina closer to her. "Distract me from the pain."

"Nothing big is happening in particular. Although, I got a compliment by McGonagall about my essay in Transfiguration." Evelyn smiled and looked at her blonde friend who looked proud of what she had achieved.

"Good job, Marls." Marlene shrugged but the proud smile was still etched on her face. "Anything new in the Sirius department?"

"Nothing in particular. We talk in the common room sometimes and we practice Quidditch together. Nothing to blush about." She responded nonchalantly to Evelyn who let out sigh. "How about in Rabastan front?" Marlene asked. Evelyn felt her body shudder at the mention of him from one of her closest friends.

"Nothing. Haven't talked to him since we kissed in October."

"Are you serious?" Marlene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm Evelyn." Marlene gave Evelyn one of the biggest glares she had ever received. "Sorry, but the opportunity to make that joke was there." Marlene was still narrowing her eyes at her. "Either way, I'm very serious about not talking to Rabastan since that day in the broomstick cupboard."

"Wow Eve, you really know how to hold a grudge."

"It isn't a grudge as we both came into an understanding that it would be better for us to stay as strangers." Evelyn explained to Marlene who nodded her head.

"You're not strangers when he can't keep his eyes off you." Marlene pointed out. Evelyn sighed not feeling like she wanted to talk with her friend about Rabastan.

"Can't we talk about Rabastan? I can't handle a headache too." Marlene let out a throaty laugh and before she could say anything else, her three dormmates entered the room with food.

"Please, say my three favorite words right now." Evelyn mumbled and she heard all the girls laugh.

"We got food." Christina said and Evelyn dove in too them as she was too hungry for her own good.

* * *

Evelyn had missed all the classes in Monday but luckily for her, her friends had taken notes for her. Even Lily Evans had come to the dormitory with bravery as she had gotten glares from Christina and had given Evelyn notes from Arithmancy.

Evelyn had thanked the redhead who then had invited the blonde to join them for her birthday party that was on January 30th. Evelyn had accepted taking a mental note that she needed to buy Lily a present.

It was Thursday. Evelyn had been talking to Moaning Myrtle again in the girl's unused bathroom. She was still trying to find out what had killed the girl but Myrtle was just as clueless as her. She talked to the ghost about some gossip she had heard Jenna O'Malley tell Diana but the ghost seemed more interested in the gossip than Evelyn.

She was passing a broomstick cupboard when she felt someone push her inside and lock the door using a charm. Evelyn gasped and almost tripped but the person caught her in time. Like the person expected her to fall.

She looked up and she took a step back when she saw Rabastan in front of her. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked at his deep blue eyes that looked like an ocean in the middle of the night.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his voice laced with worry about her.

"I was until you almost gave me an heart attack." She responded to him with a scowl looking away from him.

She moved to get out and he blocked her with his body. "You didn't show up to any of your classes yesterday?"

"Because I was sick and I'm about to be sick because this cupboard is too close for my opinion." She looked around noticing that the cupboard that she had previously been in was too small.

"Did you have a cold?" He kept asking questions about her health which annoyed her.

"Why do you care?" She snapped at him. She was done with his behaviour that she couldn't understand.

"Because I like you, Eve." His voice was barely a whisper but Evelyn had heard him. He had admitted to liking her and he had called her by her famous nickname for the first time.

She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat at his confession. She didn't know what to say or to do, Evelyn Sinclair King was truly speechless.

"Say something." His words sounded like a plea to her and she finally looked up to him.

"It can't work, Rabastan. I'm sorry but it-" He cut her off mid-sentence.

"Do you like me?"

She didn't respond, she wanted to do respond. She wanted to tell him that she had liked him since their second year. In that Herbology lesson, when he had shown how smart he was and noticed that he was rather handsome.

"I need to go." Was her response before she moved to the door and raised her wand. She anticipated for him to stop her, but he didn't. "Alohomora." She hurried out of the cupboard only to be slammed by a person who was walking passed it.

"Sorry." She murmured without looking up and without noticing that she had slammed against Sirius Black.

The black haired boy watched as the blonde walked away with hurry and he turned to look at the broomstick cupboard only to see Rabastan Lestrange emerging out. Sirius took a deep breath trying to ignore the sick feeling he felt when he realised that Evelyn had been in the broom cupboard with Rabastan. He felt like he wanted to hex someone preferably Rabastan of all people.

"What are you looking at, Black?" Rabastan seethed at the Gryffindor boy who smiled smugly.

"I was just trying to find any good quality about you because I don't see what she finds appealing about you." Sirius responded trying to avoid the fact that he still felt that he wanted to be sick at the thought of Evelyn and Rabastan together. What was wrong with him?

"I will recommend you to walk away Black." Rabastan's voice was too low and dangerous but it didn't scare Sirius at all.

"I am going to walk away, still trying to find how can a girl like Lynn fancies you." Sirius was about to walk away but he stopped when he heard Rabastan's voice.

"Seems like you fancy her." He called and Sirius turned to look at him with a laugh. Even though, his heart started to beat faster at the mention of him liking Evelyn.

"No, I don't. I just find her too smart to fancy someone who let his parents dictate their life." He pointed ignoring the fact that for a split second, he agreed about Rabastan for liking Evelyn.

"And you don't?"

"Have you seen me?" Rabastan didn't answer and Sirius smirked. "I think that answers it."

* * *

She walked in the Great Hall, her cheeks flushed and she noticed that many people had yet to come and eat. She took a seat in her house's table.

Her hands covered her face at the reminder at what she did. Everything was so messed up this year. Her relationship with her father, her relationship with Rabastan, Don not being here, her many detentions, the hate that she got for being a bastard, her period giving her so much pain and the fact that she was a Parselmouth. She just hoped her future time in Hogwarts would be more happy but she doubted.

A war was looming right outside the gates of Hogwarts. Students were talking about it. Someone praised Voldemort, someone feared him and others wanted to fight him. It was going to be a battle here inside Hogwarts among students. She knew she had to join in that battle. She was a bloodtraitor's bastard daughter who was friends with many bloodtraitors and half-bloods, friends with two muggleborns and one half-kitsune and half human.

"Juliet, you okay?" Carter asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Just tired." She lied not feeling to tell him in that moment what happened between her and Rabastan a few minutes ago. She turned to look at him and he looked more tired than she did. "Just like you."

"Edgar is driving us nuts. He wants to be in our best shape with the game with Slytherin. After all, they are the second best in our school." He explained to her as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's funny that the cocky Gryffindors are the worst this year." Evelyn pointed out, her eyes drifting to the table.

"Especially when Hera decided to focus on her NEWTs by quitting the team and Fabian quit because he found it boring." Evelyn looked back at the table and remembered when Fabian had quitted the team as he didn't find Quidditch that good. He had received many scowls from James, Sirius, Marlene, Christina and his own brother. "But I gotta admit James Potter is talented. He should have better chasers to aid him."

"Hufflepuff isn't that bad but they need a better seeker." Carter snorted at Evelyn's words before speaking.

"One who isn't scared of Christina." They started to laugh remembering how scared the Hufflepuff seeker who was a sixth year was when he was against the fiery Christina who was only thirteen.

Evelyn laughed at his joke and soon they were joined by Henrik and Diana who were talking about the Charms essay that was in due next week.

The came Edrick, Christina and Gabriela who were laughing because they had seen a Marauders prank directed to Severus Snape or how Christina called him 'Greaser' which had ended up with him having pink hair.

"Dat's boehllyin." Henrik commented as he wasn't a fan of the Marauders pranks.

"He's right." Evelyn agreed. She enjoyed some of the pranks but the ones directed to students were mean.

"I think he deserved it. He insulted Lupin." Edrick answered as he grabbed a chicken wing to eat.

"James immediately jumped on behalf of his friend even though he wasn't there." Gabriela added and then she had confused look on her face. "Snape called him a monster."

"James?" Carter asked with his mouth full making Evelyn cringe in disgust.

"No, Remus." Christina answered with a glassy look on her eyes. Evelyn knew that Christina sometimes thought herself as a monster because she was a kitsune.

"Bullocks. Remus is a decent guy. The most behaved Marauder and one of the best students in Hogwarts." Diana added and the others just shrugged her shoulders.

Evelyn however couldn't help but think if there was something suspicious about Remus Lupin. After all, he would miss days in school every month and he had scars in his face. He looked sick at that time and tired.

"Hey, Eve! Have you done your Charms essay?" Diana asked making the blonde turn to look at her and making also her thoughts about Remus Lupin's secret vanish. But not for long.

"Can someone tell me something about werewolves?" Professor Gerard asked as he rolled his sleeves and looked at the class.

Many hands were raised including Evelyn's as they had learned a little about werewolves with Professor Bale last year. "Ah yes, Miss Samson?"

Emily Samson was a rather short girl with short brown hair that was quite of teacher's pet. She had proven that so many times in Hogwarts which had earned her a reputation.

"A werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a wolf. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy which is given by a bite from a werewolf or it can be passed down in the family." Emily explained and Evelyn listened to her carefully as she spoke. She had to admit that the girls was smart.

"Good, Miss Samson. Ten points to Ravenclaw." Professor Gerard said and Emily sat down with a smile on her face. "How do you feel about werewolves?" He asked as he eyed every student. "Mr. Rosier."

Evan hadn't even raised his hands but he was called by the teacher anyway. "They are disgusting and dangerous creatures who deserve to die."

Evelyn gaped at his words and voice which seemed to cold for someone who was only thirteen years old.

"I'm sorry, professor." Christina spoke which made every person in the class look at her. "It seems like Evan here didn't listen to what Emily said." She had gotten up from her seat and was looking directly at Evan. "Emily said that they are human beings, not creatures. They are human beings that were infected with lycanthropy or born with it and they only turn on full moon. Anyone with a brain would know," The kitsune gave a pointed look at Evan which made many students mostly Ravenclaws snicker. "that a full moon happens every 28 days. That human is normal in 27 days but on the full moon, they are dangerous. That night, they can be locked and kept secure not to attack. That human is not a threat those 27 days, he is a human just like the rest of us."

Evelyn turned to look at Christina a amazed with what her best friend said and Christina sat with a huff as she still glared at Evan. Evelyn gave her an assuring smile and a thumb up receiving just a nod from Christina.

She then noticed that everyone was looking at her suspiciously like if Christina was a werewolf or knew one.

"Well said, Miss Lee." Professor Gerard admitted as he walked between two lines of desks. "She was right with everything she said as a werewolf isn't dangerous those 27 days. They are just like us but they are known to be tired and sick during the full moons."

It was like a splash of water had hit her in the face which only made her jump a little and almost fall off her. She earned the attention of her whole class. "Sorry." She called as she could have sworn that she saw a tug of smile on her professor's face.

He continued to speak about the lesson but Evelyn was too busy thinking about her realisation. It made sense.

He missed classes the time of full moon. He was sick and tired during that time too. He had scars all around his face. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and Evelyn felt extremely stupid. After all, it was written all over his name too.

* * *

 _ **Next up, Gabriela's Mum**_


	24. Gabriela's Mum

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES._**

* * *

Evelyn laughed alongside Marlene as they were sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room celebrating the 14th birthday of Lily Evans. In front of them were Fabian and Caradoc telling what had happened in their dorm room in the first year. Gideon had let the water of the sink on in the bathroom and that led to their whole bathroom being flooded.

"McGonagall's lips were so thin when she saw what had happened that we thought she had lost them." Evelyn laughed trying to imagine a very angry McGonagall in the boys' dorm.

"We inspired one of the Marauders' prank though with that. They flooded the Slytherin's common room a year later." Caradoc added and Evelyn remembered the prank that the quartet had done to the green and silver house which had led to a tiresome week for the students and the faculty.

"Either, does something big happen in the Ravenclaw common room?" Fabian asked as he grabbed his butterbeer to drink.

"Nothing in particular. We're not known for being pranksters or anything like that. There are some weird arguments in the common room which lead to screaming matches at times." Evelyn explained and the three Gryffindors laughed a little. The blonde Ravenclaw looked at them with confusion written on her face.

"Your screaming matches differ from ours." Evelyn frowned a little at Marlene's words. "There is a fifth-year girl who speaks with a loud voice. Lily is screaming at James every time he annoys her."

"Which is a lot." Caradoc added and Evelyn had seen and heard Lily shouting and calling James an arrogant toe-rag.

"There are also some Marauders shouting too mostly by Black. And normal shouting too." Fabian continued the words of his housemates as Evelyn listened.

"Are you having fun?" Lily asked as she came near the group and all the four of them looked at her.

"Great party." Evelyn added to Lily before reaching to her bag to get something. "Here." She gave Lily the birthday gift. "I think you will like it."

"Thank you." Lily took the present from Evelyn with a smile. The redhead's emerald green eyes moved to someone passed Evelyn's shoulder.

"Hey, Remus!" Lily called and Evelyn tried not to flinch at the thought of facing Remus. It had been only two weeks that she had found out about him being a werewolf and she hadn't had the time to think it through. "Why are you there alone?"

Evelyn turned to look at the sandy blond boy who walked towards them. He was wearing a baggy sweater, pants, and some boots. He looked so much better than he normally did but a smile was missing in his face. Evelyn then noticed that the rest of the Marauders were missing and she guessed it was because Lily couldn't stand them.

"He's all alone and sad without the rest of his friends." Fabian joked and Remus turned to look at him with a smile.

"Trust me, Fabian. I'm the opposite of alone and sad, I'm just trying to spend my time without them in peace." He joked making the others chuckle.

"They're pretty hectic around the school, I can't imagine how it is to share a dorm with them." Evelyn pointed out trying to stop the gut feeling as she talked to Remus.

"You have no idea. To James waking up before six, to Peter's snores and Sirius speaking tons of different theories about things past midnight. I don't know how I handle it." He said to her as he took a seat next to her. Evelyn couldn't help but think that Carter and Sirius should talk about their theories. Just yesterday, Carter was going on about Flitwick and their Herbology teacher Pomona Sprout was dating.

"I can imagine the pranks planning and James going on and on about Lily here." Evelyn looked at the redhead who was glaring at her.

"I'm going to go there as I don't want to hear people talk about that arrogant toe-rag." Lily walked away and Evelyn laughed a little along with the other five.

"They are gonna date each other one day." Gideon who had been talking to some Hufflepuff boy named Davey Gudgeon joined the conversation.

"Please, they're going to get married." Marlene added with a smirk and everyone turned to look at her.

"I think you took it too far, Marls." Gideon told the blonde as he plopped down to the seat next to his brother.

"Don't make me bet you all." Marlene seemed confident at her statement she had previously said. Fabian never the one to back down from a dare turned to look at Marlene.

"20 galleons." He added and Gideon looked at his brother as if his brother was dimwitted. "If they marry Gideon which is probably ever going to happen, they won't marry in their Hogwarts years." Gideon didn't say anything on and Marlene shook her hands with the older twin.

"So, how is sharing a dorm with the daughter of Jack Lee?" Caradoc asked Evelyn as he was bored with the subject being the marriage of James Potter and Lily Evans.

"Quidditch. Everything about her is Quidditch." She admitted to him and everyone seemed to have expected that.

"That was the case with James before he started to fancy Lily. It used to drive me and Peter crazy." Remus spoke and Evelyn felt a shiver ran through her spine. It wasn't the fact that he was a werewolf but the fact that he had to go through so much pain every month. It said a lot about him and she couldn't help but admire his courage to keep going. She was sure she wouldn't have kept going.

"It drives Diana crazy too especially in the first year when she couldn't understand anything about it." Evelyn explained remembering how frustrated her muggleborn best friend was when they spoke about Quidditch.

"How about that Gabriela girl?" Fabian asked and everyone turned to look at him with a suspicious eye. "What?"

"Do you have a crush, brother?" Gideon asked with a knowing smirk which hid many secrets. To Caradoc and Marlene, it looked like Fabian had a crush on Gabriela but Evelyn and Remus thought differently. They thought that the redheaded boy had a crush on someone else.

Fabian rolled his eyes and let out a scoff. "I was just asking, after all, she's the mysterious one of the group."

"I feel offended." Evelyn joked and put her hand over her chest in mockery.

"Eve, no offense but you're an open book." Gideon pointed out and Evelyn didn't say anything. Maybe she looked like an open book because of how friendly and social she was. She liked that she seemed that way. People wouldn't suspect things about her.

"I guess I am." Evelyn laughed it off missing the sideway look Remus gave her. He had heard a lot of theories of Sirius about Evelyn and she was the opposite of an open book. But that didn't make her friends less mysterious. All the eight of them (still including Don) were a mysterious group.

* * *

Evelyn entered her dorm after the party had ended and saw the girls in Gabriela's bed. She then heard the girl's muffled sobs. "What happened?" She asked as she closed the door.

Gabriela tried to control her sobs but she started to cry more as she moved closer to Diana who was holding her. "Her mother was sent to a hospital."

"Why?" Evelyn asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"She-she tried- to kill- her-herse..." Gabriela broke down into sobs again and Evelyn guessed the last word of her friend's sentence. Gabriela's mother had tried to kill herself.

"I'm so sorry, Gabby." She told her as she took a seat on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I want to go and- see her- but dad- doesn't think- it's a good idea." Gabby wasn't sobbing anymore, she was hiccuping and tears were running down her cheeks.

"He can't stop you from seeing your mother," Christina added.

"He can and he's right." Evelyn declared earning the attention of her three friends. "She's in a weak state and there is a big chance you wouldn't handle yourself in front of her."

There was a silence after Evelyn spoke. "She's right." Gabriela admitted and everyone again stayed silent.

"Remember, we're here for you. Don't forget that." Diana told the Gabriela who nodded her head.

"I won't." She told them with a weak smile. Evelyn gave one in return before she moved to hug her.

"It will get better." She tried to assure her friend but Gabriela didn't seem to believe her. Her eyes had moved to the floor and she was staring at it even after Evelyn pulled away from the hug.

"Eve is right. It will get better." Christina rested her head in Gabriela's shoulder and the girl looked at her.

"I hope so." She mumbled to them and let out a sigh. She seemed tired, her eyes were red and she looked like every energy of her was drained from her face.

"You need to sleep, Gabby." Evelyn told her and the girl nodded her head in agreement.

The three girls got out of the bed as Gabriela rested her head on the pillow and then pulled her sheets over her body. She closed her eyes and after she began to breathe steadily, the girls looked at each other.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who has no idea how to help her," Christina whispered to the two girls as they moved away from Gabriela's bed for her not to hear.

"You're not. I'm not used to these things and I've never heard about schizophrenia in my life before Gabby mentioned it last year." Evelyn admitted to the two girls.

"Maybe we should search about it in the library." Christina suggested and Evelyn shook her head.

"It's a common muggle disorder," Evelyn said the last part with a low voice. "there's no way that there are books about it in the school's library."

"Plus, we're not specialized doctors. We're a bunch of teenage girls and one of us doesn't even know the basics about muggles." Diana shot a look to Christina who looked offended by Diana's words.

"Hey, I'm learning about them in Muggle Studies." Christina came to her defense but her voice went a little higher than she had wanted to.

"Shhhh," Evelyn told her as she pointed to the sleeping Gabriela.

"Like I was saying, all we could is help Gabriela through it and be there for her. That's our job as her best friends, right?" Evelyn nodded her head in agreement and so did Christina.

"Seems like a plan but I need to sleep now. I can't afford to be late in McGonagall's class one more time." Christina made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and Evelyn turned to look at Gabriela. She noticed that Sabrina had jumped on Gabriela's bed and had taken a place next to Gabriela's feet.

She smiled at her cat before moving to her bed. "Do you think her mum would get better?"

"I don't know but I hope so." Evelyn admitted to her and Diana let out a sigh.

"I can't imagine what she must be going through. She's in a constant paranoia." Diana muttered and Evelyn stayed silent.

Just like Diana, she couldn't imagine what Loretta Suarez felt about the whole thing. How destructive was schizophrenia for the woman and how hard it was for her to deal?

Still, she was strong. Just like Remus. They were both living with something that was destroying them but they still kept going on.

Evelyn, however, didn't if she would have kept going if she had schizophrenia or lycanthropy. She didn't know if she could handle it being a kitsune like Christina.

* * *

Hearing Gabriela laugh these days made Evelyn's heart swell from it. She had to thank Carter, Henrik, and Edrick who made the girl laugh more and more.

They had no idea what was going on but they knew Gabriela was in a foul mood. Being good friends that they were, they kept making jokes and impressions. At the moment, Carter was impersonating their Potion teacher, Horace Slughorn while Edrick and Henrik played themselves.

"No, no, Mr. Decan. You got it all wrong. You need to put the doxy eggs before all the other ingredients." He put his hands on his stomach which had gotten bigger as he bad put his robes underneath his jumper and shirt. "You should take notes from Miss Suarez here."

His voice was scarily like Slughorn and Evelyn was sure that if she closed had closen eyes before he started to joke, she would have thought he was her Potions teacher.

Carter stopped as he saw the laughter he was bringing to his friends which made him smile. "Who should I do next?" He asked as he looked around the common room which was surprisingly empty for the afternoon.

"Flitwick." Christina told him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you'll only be my Sprout." He winked at her which earned an eye roll and groans from the group. "My theory about them is more believable than the theory of Edrick about Dumbledore."

"Mate, I'm telling you that our headmaster prefers lads before lasses. Plus, it's not a theory. It's a rumor." Edrick pointed out and everyone said nothing. They had no idea if it was true but Evelyn was positive that every single one had thought about that theory or rumor.

"But Flitwick and Sprout are dating. They look at each other all the time." Carter was quite sure of his theory and he wanted to make sure of it. "Who is up to do some sneaking in Flitwick's office?"

"Dahn't even dink abooeht it." Henrik warned Carter who dismissed him.

"I already know you're out. I'm guessing so is Diana and Gabriela." The two girls nodded and he turned to Edrick. "Ed?"

"I have to finish my Divination homework." He told his best friend who nodded his head in understanding.

"Christina?" He asked with a charming smile but the girl didn't seem affected by it.

"Sorry, I can't afford detentions with practice and the game against Slytherin next week." Carter then turned to the blonde of the group who was looking down.

"Juliet, Juliet, Juliet." He mumbled as he sat on the arm of the armchair the blonde had been sitting.

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo." She repeated just like him and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Would you like to accompany me in this mission?" He asked her and Evelyn stayed silent.

Her father had told her, he expected fewer detentions from her this year but he preferred none at all. It was the beginning of February and she had received not a single one. She had strained away from Avery, Mulciber and the whole group, she hadn't fallen asleep in any of her classes and she hadn't started a food fight either.

But she had this burning desire to find out if the head of her house was having a relationship with the head of Hufflepuff.

Yet she couldn't risk that. She didn't want another scolding from her father.

"Sorry, I don't want any detentions either." Carter pouted and let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to go with him. It would be fun and discovering but she had to think with a reasonable part of her brain.

"I should have gotten in another house when people didn't just suck the fun out of you." Carter said as he got up from his seat. "It seems like I'm going to go alone."

"You must be joking, that is dangerous." Diana told him but Carter only shrugged his shoulders at his friend.

"I have this need to know if it's true." Carter added and everyone shook their heads at him.

"If you ahnly 'ad dis need to study mahre." Henrik pointed out which lead to him earning a swat from Carter and laughs from the rest of the group.

Evelyn looked at Gabriela who had a big smile on her face and looked way more relaxed. She was glad that her friend was finding solace in the company of her friends.

* * *

"You feeling better?" Evelyn asked Gabriela as they were sitting on a bench in the school.

"Better. Dad wrote to me and told me that mum was better and she wants to see me." Gabriela answered and a grin appeared on her face. "I will be going in two weeks, so that means I will miss the Hogsmeade weekend."

"Who cares about that?" Evelyn waved a hand dismissively and looked at her friend. "It's better to go to see your mum. Plus, the visit is near Valentine's day and there will be a lot of snogging couples."

"Will you be snogging someone?" Gabriela teased her best friend who nudged her a little.

"The palm of my hand." Evelyn joked making Gabriela laugh a little.

"Not a certain Slytherin who is standing underneath that tree." Evelyn's eyes followed Gabriela's line of vision to see Rabastan there sitting beneath a tree. The weather was good for a February day and it was sunny which was perfect to stay outside.

He was sitting there reading a book in solitude and Evelyn wondered what kind of a book he was reading. "Not even him. After all, the palm of my hand is quite beautiful. Do you agree?"

"Very but I don't think it can best mine." Evelyn laughed at Gabriela's words.

"Guess who was right about Sprout and Flitwick?" Carter spoke making both the girls jump at his voice. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to get scared. Either way, I was right."

"What?" They both asked in shock as he smirked at them.

"I would love to take the credits but I had some help." He admitted as he sat next to Gabriela making the girl sit in the middle of them.

"Who?" The two Ravenclaws asked in sync as they were eager to know.

"A famous quartet in our year." He revealed with a smirk and the girls knew immediately who had helped him.

"The Marauders? How?" Again, the girls' words were in sync.

"I was begging Edrick to go outside Divination and then Sirius heard me mention it. He seemed to like gossip." The two girls raised their eyebrows. "I know I was shocked too. Either way, he told me to meet them after midnight outside our common room. I wanted to ask them wouldn't they get caught but I decided not to. It would have killed every prank that they have make if they revealed their secret."

"I don't think they would have told you one of their secrets." Evelyn pointed out to her friend. Carter waved his hand dismissively.

"I met with Sirius and James only but Peter was in guard and Remus was in the Gryffindor common room to give them some sort of signal if McGonagall comes. We entered the office and we had to pull James away from the cupcakes Flitwick has. He went on and on about McGonagall not having cupcakes in her office. We opened shelves, we went through bookcases and finally, I found a book he bought Sprout. Some Shakespeare book and there was writing on it." He stopped leaving the suspense for the girls.

"Merlin's beard, Carter! Continue." Evelyn snapped at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Juliet." He teased her. "If I remember correctly, he cited a fragment. Something about love not being looked with eyes but mind. He also wrote 'Love, Filius'. It was disgusting and fun to read. So, here we have one of my theories proven right."

"You must feel proud." Evelyn teased him but he paid no mind to her. He was too busy celebrating his win in his mind.

"I think I should notify you that I'm believing Edrick's theory about Dumbledore. The facts are right there." The girls shook her head at their friend who laughed a little.

"You got a theory about everything." Gabriela added and the boy let out a scoff.

"Everything about life should be theorized." They scoffed at his words and he kept going on about other theories he had thought about.

* * *

 _Dear Don,_

 _It has been a weird week. Carter found out that Flitwick is in a relationship with Sprout with the help of the Marauders, he and Edrick have been going on about Dumbledore being gay. It's a little bit weird as I would have never even thought about it. But that doesn't change a thing about him, he's still the best wizard. According to Diana, the majority of muggles think being gay is a sin but to me, it's just not common to see two men together or two women. But as mum has said many times that love is love and no one can stand between it._

 _A horrible thing happened this week too. I wouldn't have been writing this to you if Gabriela told me it was fine and she trusted you. She thought it would be better for you to know and she kinda knows it's hard for me to keep secrets from you._

 _Evelyn stopped writing for a little bit as she remembered the fact that Don was still clueless about the fact that she was Parselmouth. She needed to tell him. She didn't care what her father thought. After all, Don was like a brother to her and it would be better for him to know. It was different to share her secret with him than to share secrets with him about other people. Like the fact that Christina was a kitsune and Remus a werewolf._

 _Her mother was admitted to because she tried to kill herself. Gabriela's mum has this mental disorder that it's called schizophrenia. Her mum hears voices in her head, she has unclear thinking and false beliefs around her surroundings which is scarier than what I describe. Gabriela said that her mother was pressured by the voices in her head and tried to kill herself but her father had come from work just in time. She is better now and feels way better than she did as she is taking some medications. Gabriela is going to see her next week._

 _I miss you and I'm counting the days until the Easter holidays. We're 60 days from seeing each other which is a bloody long time but what can we do. I just hope that they will pass by so fast as I can't wait to see. I hope you haven't gotten taller than me as Remus Lupin has passed me in height and other students are reaching me. I miss being the tallest in our year._

 _I love you so much and I still hope you're having fun in Beauxbatons._

 _Love, Eve_

Evelyn looked at the letter before she folded in an envelope and wrote Don's name and address on it. She got up from her desk in her suitcase-library. She started to ascend the stairs of it and got out. The dorm was empty. Christina was in practice, Diana was in her Magical Theory class while Gabriela was in the library with Henrik.

Evelyn rushed out of the common room towards the West Tower. As she was ascending the stairs someone was descending the stairs. Evelyn heard sniffing sound and she wondered who it was. Soon enough, she came face to face with her own cousin who she had been avoiding all year. Elena.

The girls had been crying as it was clear from her face. She clutched the letter closer and Evelyn couldn't help but wonder who it was from.

She didn't press on the issue but only backed away to let Elena walk down the stairs. "Thank you." She heard the girl say and Evelyn looked down at her as she kept going down the stairs.

She then noticed that Elena had gotten thinner this year. Way thinner. Almost matching Christina who was one of the thinnest girls in her year and that was due to her fast metabolism and her intensive Quidditch practice.

Evelyn shrugged it off and went up the stairs. She saw Caterpillar in the owlery and walked towards. "Hey, Caterpillar." She petted the animal who only watched her. "I need you to send this to Don, alright?"

Evelyn secured the letter to the owl and soon it flew away with it. She let out a sigh as she watched the owl go.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late update, but I have been busy these past few days and I finally had time to get the chapter out.**_

 _ **JellyJess:**_ I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the characters, especially Evelyn. I think the damsel in distress is an overused trope and it makes these characters (they are mostly women) look less compared to the heroes (who are mostly men). You'll see how their relationship progresses and how he changes. I hope by now the chapter can be read because this site has been messing a lot with this fic.

 _ **Esmee Westerman:**_ I'm happy to hear that you are loving the story. I hope you enjoy the update.

 _ **Next up, Valentine's Day**_


	25. Valentine's Day

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES._**

* * *

Evelyn looked at the empty bed in their dormitory. Gabriela had gone to see her mother yesterday after their last hour and they hadn't received any news from her.

"Hey Eve, you need to get dressed. We're going to Hogsmeade soon." Diana's voice came from the bathroom. Evelyn got up from her bed and stretched up.

"Ouch, Diana! You're hurting me." Christina complained from the bathroom. Evelyn chuckled and moved to her trunk to get some clothes. She decided to wear a maroon red skirt that didn't pass her knees, with a long-sleeved black shirt and black tights. She grabbed her burgundy coat and her black boots. She looked at the window and saw that it had snowed all night. The ground was covered by white snow and Evelyn was glad that she chose to wear boots.

She moved to the long mirror that Christina had put in the dormitory. Evelyn's hand reached to her silver locks and she touched it. Her hair now was long enough to touch her hips. Too long in her opinion.

"Do you think I should cut it?" She asked Diana who had entered the room. The dark-skinned girl looked at her blonde friend with a smile.

"It will be a change." Diana admitted to her as she moved to touch Evelyn's hair. "You are the girl with the long silver hair."

"I'll still have my color but they will be shorter." Evelyn pointed out and Diana smiled a little.

"I can cut them for you. After all, my mum is a hairdresser. It's in my blood." Evelyn looked at Diana from the reflection in the mirror. She conflicted cutting her hair, worried if they would look bad. "So?"

"Do it!" Christina who had overheard the conversation from the bathroom exclaimed. "I'll tell the boys that we would be late. Don't start without me."

The kitsune practically flew away from the room towards the common room. "She didn't wait for me to answer for Merlin's beard." said Evelyn. Diana started to laugh.

"Come on, you need to sit."

"I still haven't said yes." Evelyn turned to look at the other person in the room. Diana crossed her arms and waited for an answer. "Yes. I think I need a change."

The brunette squealed and moved to get the scissors, a comb, and some water. "Sit now."

"We promised Chris, we'll wait for her." Evelyn reminded Diana who nodded her head.

"They said that they will meet us in the Three Broomsticks." Christina entered the room barely catching her breath. "Oh good, you haven't started without me."

Evelyn had pulled a chair from her suitcase and now was sitting on it. Diana had put a towel around her shoulders for her hair not to fall on her clothes.

"Here we are in our dorm cutting Evelyn's long hair." Christina spoke while holding the camera as she was filming Evelyn who looked nervous. They had decided to show it to Gabriela when she came back from her mother's to lift her mood. "Eve is about to piss her pants."

"Shut up, Chris." Evelyn raised her voice showing the fact that she was nervous.

"As you can see and hear, she's nervous out of her wits." Evelyn glared at her. "The video needs a commentator because it would be boring without it."

"You ready?" Diana asked and Evelyn stayed motionless for a while. She was still doubting it to cut her hair or not. She decided to do it, she wanted to change something about her appearance.

"Do it." She gave the final words and soon she felt a strand of her hair being cut down by some scissors. Evelyn looked down to see that the strand had been long. She touched the place where it had been cut. It didn't pass her shoulders.

"Here we have the first cut that doesn't even reach Eve's shoulder. Bold move, Dee."

* * *

"Where are dey?" Henrik asked as he was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with his two friends. He was quite tired watching people snog and hug because of Valentine's day which had been two days ago.

"Christina said that they were doing something that will remain a secret until we see it." Carter answered. He was tapping his leg repeatedly. He was impatient with waiting for the secret to being revealed.

"Hey, there is Diana." Edrick pointed out to the door and saw Diana enter who was wearing a white coat with a yellow winter hat and scarf. Her frizzy hair in two braids. After her, Christina entered wearing a simple jacket and nothing to cover her neck, face or hands.

It was Evelyn who shocked the three boys. There they saw Evelyn all the same with a smile in her face and a flushed face from the cold but something was different from her. It was obvious. She had cut her long silver-blonde hair and now they didn't even reach her shoulder blades.

"You boys like?" She asked as she neared them with a smile.

"Nice, Baby Evie." Edrick complimented her and she smiled at him in appreciation.

"You look very good." Henrik told her which she turned to give him the same smile she had given Edrick.

Carter was the one who was serious as he studied Evelyn for a minute. She kinked her eyebrows at him and looked at him with an amused expression. "Juliet, you are thy most beautiful girl."

"Why thank you, Romeo." Evelyn kissed his cheek and sat down with them.

"Bahld mahve, Eve." Henrik admitted. Christina and Diana started to laugh a little.

"She almost pissed herself." Christina pointed out to them and they all began to laugh.

"Hey, I was cutting a big chunk of my hair. I was supposed to be terrified." Evelyn defended herself while the others continued to laugh. "You guys don't get it."

"At least, you cut the Malfoy part of yours." Edrick teased her and she saw the others frown.

"Wait, Malfoy? Like that Slytherin that used to be in the Quidditch team in our first year." Christina was talking about Lucius Malfoy who had been in his seven years when they had been in their first year.

"Yes, I have Malfoy blood running in me. My great great grandmother was a Malfoy, that's why we have a very similar hair color with them." Evelyn explained to her friends as she looked around for Madam Rosemerta.

"How did you know that, Ed?" Carter asked the auburn-haired boy.

"My mother's family Parkinson is in one of the Sacred Twenty Eight. My grandfather taught me the trees of every family. It was so boring, I think I slept on it a few times." They chuckled a little at his last words. Evelyn glanced at Edrick and noticed for the first time that he had the same aristocratic features that Rabastan and Sirius possessed but his auburn hair hid them from others.

"So, Eve, Don, Chris and Ed are purebloods, Henrik, Carter, and Gabby are half-bloods and I'm a muggleborn. We have all kinds of magical blood in our group." Diana pointed out matter-of-factly. Evelyn couldn't help but smile when she mentioned Don. She was glad to know that even though he had changed schools, he was still part of the Soaring Eagles. "Ed, does your family believe in blood purity?"

"My father's doesn't but my mother does. It has for generations but they aren't that crazy to marry in the family." Edrick explained to them and Christina who had been searching for Madam Rosemerta turned to look at him abruptly.

"That is sick!" She exclaimed in disgust. Evelyn agreed with her. She knew many pureblood families married into the family and she thought it was disgusting.

"I learned in my muggle school that incest caused mutations." Diana informed them making everyone wince.

"Do Sirius or Rabastan look like mutations to you?" Edrick asked and Evelyn was about to fall from her chair. She had no idea Rabastan's parents were related. "Both lads' parents are cousins."

Everyone scrunched up their nose in disgust at what they heard. "My families are purebloods and I can guarantee that I have no inbreeding in mine."

"De customes are defferent in Europe from Asia." Henrik reminded Christina who got up from her seat.

"I'm going to grab some butterbeers. Someone wants to come with me?" She looked at the others and Evelyn rose to her feet. She followed Christina to the shank and they ordered three butterbeers.

Evelyn looked around and her eyes moved to a couple sitting alone by a booth. The boy was whispering things to the girl who was blushing and giggling. She found the scene quite amusing especially when the girl playfully pushed the boy a little. She didn't know which houses they were in as they were way older than her but both of them looked happy and oblivious to the fact that they were other people around too. She wondered for a split second if she would feel the same.

"Merlin, I can't believe what my eyes are seeing." Christina spoke and Evelyn turned to look at her with frowned eyebrows. The kitsune pointed out to something a few feet away from them.

There Evelyn saw Sirius whispering something to a blonde. A familiar blonde that Evelyn considered one of her closest people to her. Marlene.

"I didn't expect that." Evelyn admitted to her friend as she saw Marlene giggle. She then noticed that the other Marauders were seated with the couple too but were more busy talking to each other and ignoring his friends.

"Seems like love is blooming in such a cold winter." Christina joked and Evelyn shook her head in disbelief. She looked at Marlene and Sirius. She smiled as she was glad that her friend managed to go on a semi date with her crush.

The girls joined their table soon and saw that the group was debating about the Quidditch World Cup and Evelyn just knew that Christina would get in the debate too.

"Mate, I'm telling you that Syria this year is bloody amazing." Edrick stated as he talked to Carter who seemed to disagree with the Welsh boy. "Syria is going to win the cup."

"I'm sorry but England has it in the bag this year." Carter pointed out and Evelyn took a seat down.

"Japan is going to win, gentlemen." Christina added as she moved her chair closer to Henrik.

"Are you fahrgettin Ireland? De best bloody team." Henrik voiced his opinion. The boy wasn't a big Quidditch fan but he loved praising the Irish team.

"Please, Ireland hasn't won the cup since 1784." Carter reminded his friend before turning to look at Edrick. "Syria hasn't never even gone to the semi-finals."

"But they brutally beat the States." Edrick shot a pointed look at Evelyn who didn't even seem bothered by his comment. She was seeping her butterbeer.

"God, I hate Quidditch. I prefer football and tennis." Diana whispered in Evelyn's ear making the blonde laugh a little.

"I prefer books and films." Evelyn admitted and Diana hummed in agreement.

Evelyn saw that Diana was distracted by something or rather someone. Evelyn followed her gaze only to see Gideon and Fabian sitting in the same table with Caradoc.

"Do you want to go talk to them?" Evelyn asked but received a shake of a head as a response.

"I prefer admiring him from afar." Evelyn chuckled at the response her friend just gave. "Plus, I get so nervous so much when I'm around him." Diana stopped talking and looked at the other four. "Do you get nervous when you talk to Rabastan?"

"I do especially when he stares at me. He does that a lot." Evelyn whispered her answer to Diana who nodded her head.

"I've noticed. I think a large number of Hogwarts students have noticed it expect his dimwitted friends." Evelyn hoped that they would never notice or no one would mention it to them. The last thing she wanted was for his parents to find about their relationship or friendship. She had no idea what to call it.

"Did you see Sirius and Marlene together?" Diana asked and Evelyn nodded her head.

"They make a cute couple." She admitted with a smile as she eyed Sirius and Marlene who had been deserted by the Marauders. They had moved closer and Evelyn knew it was a matter of time for them to start kissing.

"I guess they do." Diana said as her eyes drifted in the same direction.

"Hey you two, want to join us for a little trip?" Carter asked with a smile that said trouble.

* * *

The Shrieking Shack was an abandoned building in Hogsmeade with boarded-up windows and doors. It made it look like the scariest house Evelyn had ever seen. She wondered how could a house that old still stand.

Evelyn was holding her camera and recording the house. "Can you believe that house is the most haunted building in Britain?"

It was Edrick who had spoken. The others were looking at the house with so much fear and intrigue. Evelyn wondered how it looked inside.

"I wonder how it looks inside." Diana murmured what Elena had been thinking. The blonde's blue eyes moved to the kitsune who was smiling mischievously.

"How about we find out?" Christina jumped the fence that blocked people from entering it.

"Chris! What the bloody hell are you thinking?" Diana exclaimed alongside with Henrik.

"I'm dying to know what is inside that. Aren't you all?" The kitsune had one of the most mischievous smiles that Evelyn had ever seen. She was showing her true kitsune heritage.

"I prefer living than dying." Carter voiced out his opinion. Evelyn looked at him in shock. After all, he was the most rebellious one and the most curious in their group.

"I'm going." Christina began to walk away even though they were calling her name. Evelyn let out a sigh and handed her camera to Edrick.

"Wait, Chris!" The kitsune stopped and Evelyn climbed through the fence carefully trying not to fall from it. She heard the protest of her friends, not to follow Christina but she didn't listen.

"I knew that you would never let me do this alone." Christina admitted when Evelyn had walked near enough towards her to hear.

"You showed your real kitsune nature before." Evelyn told her and Christina rolled her eyes.

"The myth of us being tricksters is fake. Some of us are, not all of us." Christina explained to the blonde who only shook her shoulders. They neared the house and Christina tried to remove a boarded window.

"What the bloody hell?" She asked with a frown and Evelyn pushed her away from the wood that was blocking the supposed window. She pointed the wand to the wood and took a deep breath.

"Diffindo" She chanted and the wood was cut in half. She saw it fall on the floor and she looked up thinking she will see a window.

It was just a wall. Not a window. The wall of the Shrieking Shack.

"Why do they board up a wall?" Christina asked as they both looked at it with confusion.

"To make it look like a window." Evelyn stated the obvious and Christina looked up the house.

"Why would someone do that?" Christina asked expecting Evelyn to have an answer. But the blonde was just as clueless as the dark-haired girl.

"I am betting that the whole thing is walls, no windows. No doors." Evelyn pointed out taking a step back to view the haunting house better. "That one is a window."

She pointed to the highest window that seemed to be creaking because of the cold breeze in the air. Christina followed her eyes. "Do you think we can reach it?"

"How about we go back before one of us breaks a precious bone of ours?" Christina didn't move as she kept looking at the window with curiosity. "A bone that can potentially destroy someone's future career in Quidditch."

The blonde girl smiled in triumph when she saw Christina walk by her side.

"What happened? Did you get in?" Carter asked with wide eyes as they approached their friends.

"Please, tell him quickly. He was going on and on how he should have gone with you two." Henrik informed them and Carter turned his attention to the Irish boy just to stick his tongue.

"Don't worry, Carter. We didn't get in." Evelyn informed her friend as she tried to climb the fence.

"Why? You chickened out?" Edrick asked with his usual grin.

"Eve tore a wood that was boarding up a supposed window, only to reveal that the window was a wall." Christina answered and the rest of the group frowned.

"What the bloody hell?" Carter wondered and Edrick raised the camera and turned it on.

"You hear it here, people. The Shrieking Shack has boarded walls to make it look like they were boarded windows. What is the meaning of it? Hopefully, everything will be solved by the Soaring Eagles." Edrick commented. Evelyn heard Henrik say something to the auburn-haired boy.

She turned around the Shrieking Shack and couldn't help but have this need to know what hid behind that famous haunted house.

"Eve, you coming?" Diana called and Evelyn followed her friends but not before sparing a last glance at the old and deserted house. By that time, Evelyn had no idea she knew the other piece of the mystery of the Shrieking Shack.

"You know you shouldn't eat so many sweets, guys?" Diana told Evelyn and Christina as they both reached for some Liquorice Wands. "You might gain weight."

"I don't care about weight as long as I am happy." Evelyn answered as she moved to get a Sugar Quill.

"I don't get fat. I'm a kitsune." Christina answered dismissively and Evelyn let out a chuckle while Diana grumbled something under breath.

"Eve, go get some chocolate frogs on the other side of the shop." Evelyn did as Christina told her only to run in a familiar redhead.

"Lily!" She called and the redhead turned to look at her with emerald eyes. "Hi, how is your Valentine's Day going?"

"Like every usual visit in Hogsmeade." She answered and Evelyn couldn't help but agree with her in her head. "Did you see Marlene and Sirius in the Three Broomsticks?"

"I did. Although, she never mentioned she was going on a date with Sirius." Evelyn responded to the question.

"She didn't say anything to us either. That's very unlikely of her." Lily pointed out and Evelyn couldn't help but hum in agreement. "By the way, I love your haircut. It gives you this whole new look."

"Thanks. Dee and Chris made me do it. Of course, I suggested it and they persuaded me to do it. I'm glad they did." Evelyn admitted in the end as she touched her now short hair.

"You should, they look good." Lily complimented her and Evelyn was glad that people seemed to like her haircut.

"Lily!" Alice Fortescue was calling on the muggleborn witch.

"Seems like I'm being called. See you around, Evelyn." Lily was about to walk away but the blonde stopped her.

"You'll probably see me tonight, I need to have a conversation with Marlene about today." Lily let out a chuckle before walking away.

Evelyn turned around and grabbed four boxes of chocolate frogs.

"You can get diabetes, Chris." She heard her two roommates bicker with each other.

"I said I wanted to live a good life, Dee. Not a long one." The kitsune responded. "Plus, I have no clue what diabetes is."

"Don't worry about Chris. She's a kitsune, kitsunes don't get affected by any diseases." Evelyn whispered the last part for the people around not to hear.

"How about you?" Diana asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like Chris here said, I'm striving to live a good life, not a long one." Evelyn told her dark-skinned friend with a smile.

"It's like I'm speaking with children." Diana groaned making the two other girls laugh.

"Dee, you are the oldest of us three." Evelyn reminded the muggleborn who was born in early October of 1959.

"The oldest of the our whole group. That makes us all children in your eyes." Chris added with a playful glint in her amber eyes.

"You two are hilarious, you know that?" Sarcasm was dripping from Diana's words but the duo decided to ignore.

"We know." They said in sync.

"Go pay for the sweets because we need to meet the boys at Zonko's." The two girls rushed to pay and soon they left Honeydukes. They headed to the famous joke shop.

The bell of the shop rang as the three girls entered it. They spotted the three boys a few feet away.

"Ed, why so many Dungbombs?" Evelyn heard Carter ask. "That's a ridiculous big amount." Evelyn frowned and so did her friends behind. It was odd hearing Carter be the voice of reason.

"I want to get back at those Marauders. I had a book thrown on my head." The auburn-haired boy reminded them.

"I dahn't dink it'll wahrk. Dahse fooehr are geniuses and dey 'ave good dynamic in de grooehp."Henrik spoke earning a frown from Edrick. "Do you want to become de next Snape or end up wit a big 'ead like Bertram?"

"He's right. If you get back at them, they would do something grand to get back at you." Evelyn spoke making the boys turn to look at her. "It's kinda their thing."

Edrick looked at the Dungbombs in his hands and then at his friends. "Fine." He left all the Dungbombs expect a single one. "I need to get back at that Lockhart boy for bugging Baby Evie here. I promised Don, I'll do it."

"I think a hex to make his nose bigger would suffice." Christina commented and they all laughed at her words expect Evelyn.

"Ed as much as I love you and Don, you don't have to deal with Lockhart. He's a nuisance I admit but he's one I can take care of." She assured him and she saw him leave the last dung bomb in its place.

After they were finished with their Hogsmeade visit, the six Ravenclaws had gone to eat dinner in the Great Hall among the other students of Hogwarts. They were all munching on their food and laughing with a joke Edrick had told.

The day had been good for the six of them but everyone felt something missing. Or rather two people were missing.

The once shy girl in their first year who had one of the gentlest hearts and a warming smile that no one could hate and the now tall boy who had brought the group together in the first place. They were missing Gabriela and Don.

But no one said anything. No one admitted it. No one wanted to mention the fact that Gabriela wasn't here as they would get reminded of her mother's state. No one wanted to mention Don as he was miles away from them in another school and the possibilities for him to return to them was almost nonexistent.

The group continued on their chat. They talked about the Quidditch game which was going to be held next weekend, they teased Diana for stealing glances towards Gideon, they mocked Edrick who was trying to impress Jenna who was too busy speaking to Loraine to even bother noticing him, they scowled Henrik who reminded him of their homework that was due in Monday, they told Christina go shut up when she started to talk about her strategies, they stopped Carter from telling them another theory and then they all laughed when Evelyn slipped when she tried to get up the table.

In that moment that she was spending time with her friends, Evelyn couldn't help but think that these people were the friends that she would never forget. Don, Gabriela, Christina, Diana, Carter, Edrick and Henrik were the reasons that she was glad that she had chosen Hogwarts over Ilvermorny.

* * *

Evelyn climbed the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory after saying goodnight to the boys. Unlike her friends, Evelyn had to make another stop in the Gryffindor tower but she decided to wear something more comfortable before she went to ask Marlene what happened between her and Sirius.

"What is this?" She heard Diana ask as she was standing in front of their dorm's door. Evelyn shared a confusing look with Christina before she walked to stand beside Diana.

Diana who had knelt was holding a navy box. Evelyn frowned at it having no clue what was the box doing in front of their door.

Her frown increased when Diana turned to look at her. "It's for you." Evelyn gaped in shock as she didn't expect the box to be for her. Her first initial thought was that someone had misplaced.

She took the box and then Diana handed a small note that said _'To Evelyn'_

"What is it?" Christina asked but Evelyn ignored her as she entered their dorm. She heard the door close and opened the box.

"Merlin's beard!" She exclaimed when she saw what was in the box. A beautiful silver bracelet with blue charms around. Blue charms that matched her sky blue eye color. The charms were all round-shaped expect one which was shaped as a blue sun.

"Wow." She heard Diana mutter behind her. "It's beautiful."

"It is." Evelyn said as she pulled the necklace out of the box to look at it.

"It matches your eyes." Christina added from the other side of hers. "Is there a note that tells you who send it?"

Evelyn looked down at the box. "No, there isn't." But she had an idea who sent her this. She hoped he had sent her this. She hoped that it was Rabastan who had bought her the most beautiful bracelet she ever laid her eyes on. "I have an idea who." She admitted with a small smile.

"We have the same one too." Diana added with a little smirk plastered on her face.

"It's obvious. A Lestrange can afford something like that." Christina added as she moved on the other side of Evelyn. "What is with the sun though?"

"I think I should return it." Evelyn spoke up and Christina gave her a look that said that Evelyn's idea was stupid.

"What?! No!" Diana exclaimed to Evelyn who jumped a little at the raise of the voice. "You can't just return that after he bought it. It will just make things more dramatic and awkward between the two of you."

"What if you return to him, he will decide to give to another girl? Wouldn't that hurt you?" Christina asked and Evelyn put the bracelet in the box and then closed it.

"He can give it to a girl. A girl who his parents don't see as a blood traitor bastard daughter. I'm not his girlfriend, he can give it to someone else." Evelyn said but she somehow wished that she was dating Rabastan Lestrange. She wished that he viewed things as she did, she wished that his family wouldn't follow an evil man and she wished that she wouldn't be known to them as a bastard.

"He fancies you, Eve. He chose to give it to you. You don't have to wear it, just keep it." Evelyn looked at the box and let out a sigh.

"I'll keep it but I can't forget that there is a possibility that it wasn't him who gave it to me." Her friends rolled her eyes at her as they thought it was obvious that Rabastan had given her the bracelet.

Evelyn changed her outfit to some black pants and a grey shirt before rushing to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow and was hesitant to open the portrait for her when she said the password but in the end, she did so. She entered the common room and searched for Marlene but she found Dorcas there talking to Caradoc.

"Hi, guys. Is Marlene upstairs?" Evelyn directed the question to Dorcas who nodded her head at her. Evelyn gave her a grateful smile before going up the girls' dormitory.

"He is one glorious kisser." She heard Marlene's voice as she neared the blonde's dorm room.

"Did he use tongue?" Hestia Jones asked and Evelyn had to suppress a giggle.

"No, but still. He was amazing." Marlene sighed and Evelyn decided to make herself presentable to the girls.

"I want to know how you shut your mouth about your date with Sirius Something Black?" Evelyn wondered as she entered the room and Marlene turned to look at her. "Hey, girls." She greeted the blonde alongside with Alice, Hestia, and Mary.

"Because he asked me yesterday late at night." Marlene responded to the platinum blonde who raised an eyebrow. "Eve, your hair looks great."

"Thank you but let's forget about my haircut. I need to know how your date went." Evelyn took a seat down on Marlene's bed.

"It was amazing. I will tell our grandchildren about my first date with their grandfather." Evelyn raised an eyebrow and shared a look with other girls.

"You jumped a lot of steps in your relationship." Alice teased the blonde who let out a shrug.

"As I was saying, it was amazing. James ruined it a little when he dragged Remus and Peter there but they left soon." Evelyn remembered seeing them in the Three Broomsticks with Christina. "We went to Honeydukes before coming to the castle and kissing a little. He then told me he will see me tomorrow and he went to find his friends."

"I'm so happy for you, Marls." Evelyn admitted and the blonde squealed in utter joy.

"I can't wait to see the disappointed faces of Mortice, Sierra, Stacey, Vera, Emily, Ivy, Joanna and Elena." Evelyn shuddered at the mention of her cousin who had a crush on the Black boy.

"That many girls have crushes on Sirius?" Evelyn asked Hestia who had been saying the names. "Why?"

Evelyn didn't get an answer by Hestia as Marlene hit her in the face with a pillow. "How can you say that?"

"I just don't find him that great." Everyone turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean he is handsome but he also quite a prat. Plus, that's all I know about him. Nothing more."

There seem to be silence in the dorm and it looked to Evelyn that not even Marlene who was dating him didn't know more about him.

"Marlene here hopefully will learn more about him soon mentally, emotionally and physically in the future." Marlene gaped at Evelyn's words and the other girls laughed.

"Eve!" Marlene exclaimed but Evelyn just let out a laugh. Marlene blushed and tried to hide but the girls had already seen it.

"Marlene, how could you go on a date with a prat like Black?" Marlene asked and the blonde rolled her forest green eyes at the redhead who seemed to be frustrated with the fact her friend went on date with Sirius Black.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for taking so long to update the story, but I have been busy with uni and other responsibilities. I'm rewriting some chapters and fixing some mistakes, so I don't really know when the next update is going to be. Hopefully, next week.**_

 _ **GreenEyedSam:**_ I'm glad to hear that you have enjoyed the story so far. There are some mistakes that I'm going to fix, so don't worry about that. Her father married a muggle woman while Evelyn's mum is very pureblood. Lucah and Rose never married, that's why Evelyn is illegitimate. You might know this already, but I thought I could make it clear for you.

 ** _AceQueenJack:_** Sirius is nothing like his family. The tree chucked the apple as far as it could when it came to Sirius.

 _ **Raven that flies at night:**_ I'm so glad to hear that you are loving the story. Evelyn would have wanted you to get some proper sleep because school and sleep are important to her. I hope you enjoy what I have prepared. About Rose and professor Gerard, all I can say is you'll see ;). Here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

 _ **Next chapter, Don Eugene Bailey**_


	26. Don Eugene Bailey

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES_**

* * *

He listened to his Transfiguration teacher go on and on in French about Animagi. In that moment, he missed his Transfiguration teacher in Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall had been a strict woman who gave too long essays but she had been a brilliant teacher and according to his brothers, an Animagi herself. But his teacher Nolan Dubois was a boring man and Don had difficulty understanding French. After all, he had started to learn it during the summer.

The bell rang and the teacher dismissed thankfully forgetting to give them homework for the day.

"Zat was boring." Ruben declared as they made their way out of the class to the clean corridor that was too decorated in Don's opinion.

"It wasn't that bad." Unlike Ruben, Louis's accent wasn't that obvious and he spoke better. The friends had decided to speak English more and more as they wanted to learn better.

"Don here wishez he was in Hogverts and he found thi lessón uninteresting," Ruben commented and Don turned to look at him.

"It's Hogwarts." Don corrected the sandy blonde friend of his. "Tu n'as pas Besoin de parler Anglais Autour de Moi." _(You don't have to speak English around me.)_

"Mon père a dit que Je dois le pratiquer," Ruben spoke to him and Don turned to look at him. "Et Tu ne parles pas très bien français." _(My father said I need to practice it. And you don't speak French very good.)_

"Je suis désolé que j'ai vécu en Angleterre pendant Treize ans," Don responded, sarcasm in his voice. (I'm sorry that I lived in England for thirteen years.)

"Mes Amies." A voice was heard and they all turned around to face none other than Antoine. "How haz your day bin going?" Just like Ruben, Antoine couldn't hide his French accent when he spoke. _(My friends.)_

"It vaz gud until you shoved up," Ruben answered jokingly and Antoine rolled his eyes.

"Rub, I knov you love moi." Don had to admit that Antoine was the worst one when it came to speaking English. He mixed the language with French many times.

"Our day is going great but I have to admit that Transfiguration class was rather boring," Don responded to Antoine's question. "Comment était la Classe de Charmes." _(How was Charms class?)_

"Ordinaire," Antoine answered and Don nodded his head. Their Charms professor was good but nothing compared to Flitwick. All the professors were less good than those in Hogwarts expect his Astronomy teacher who was his father. _(Normal.)_

"Do you have Quidditch practice today?" Louis asked and Don nodded his head.

Antoine whistled a little. "Vous devez être excité de voir Anya." He teased Don who turned to glare at the brown-haired boy. Don was glaring but he could feel his face flush a little and his neck turn red. _(You must be excited to see Anya.)_

"Je n'aime pas Anya. Pas comme ça." Don defended himself even though he was lying through his teeth. He had to admit that he liked Anya. A lot. _(I don't like Anya. Not like that.)_

"Doz the butiful Eve knov about your affection towardz Anya?" Antoine asked, a smirk appearing on his face at the mention of Evelyn.

"No, she doesn't," Don responded. "Because I don't." He added later but his friends had already started to laugh. "Shut up!"

"Don iz in luv." They began to chant around the corridor of the French school while Don couldn't help but look around for a sign of Anya. He was glad that she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

How could he not like her? Anya was bloody amazing and he couldn't help but watch her practice in the pitch. She was a good Keeper, not letting a single Quaffle enter the three hoops.

He smiled as he watched her brown hair that were braided fly around as she moved with her broom. He watched as she would pucker her lip in concentration. He loved to watch when she smiled every time she didn't let the Quaffle in.

"You are one smitten boy, aren't you?" Valentina, a Portuguese girl that was in her fourth year and the team seeker pointed out making Don blush a little. "It's cute."

"I don't have a crush on her." Don lied and Valentina chuckled as she fixed her gloves.

"Mhm." She teased him by just humming. "And my name isn't Valentina."

"Fine, I might fancy Anya," Don admitted and Valentina feigned shock in her tanned face.

"Why don't you go tell her?" Valentina asked him with an encouraging smile.

There is a reason that he wasn't sorted in Gryffindor, he thought to himself before he spoke. "I just came to a realization. Don't pressure me."

"Smart answer, garoto." She said to him calling him a boy in Portuguese and he nodded his head. "She's coming this way. Don't be nervous."

Valentina got up from the bench and Don turned around to see Anya walk towards him with a toothy grin.

"Did you see me there? I was awesome." Anya spoke as she sat down next to him. He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"You were bloody awesome." He complimented her and her grin grew wider.

"I'm certainly a keeper." Don laughed at the pun she made and then raised his hands for them to high five it.

"You are finally learning how to make puns, Anya. I'm impressed." He admitted to her.

"I'm glad that I impressed you." Don frowned a little. "You're a hard boy to impress."

"Why?"

"You are the boy who transferred school with a British accent who is doing pretty well in school considering you don't even speak French that good." Don listened intently to what the girl he liked was talking about. "You are the boy who has these amazing stories with his friends back in Hogwarts and who has fun ideas." Don gulped down at the memory of his two short years in the British school. "You are the fantastic Quidditch player. Everyone thinks you're hard to impress."

Don smiled a little. He never seems to be the boy who people wanted to impress. He wasn't the best student in his group in Hogwarts, Evelyn was. He wasn't the one with amazing stories, Edrick was. He wasn't the one who had fun ideas, Carter was. He wasn't the best Quidditch player as Christina took that place.

It felt good building a reputation on his talent and skills. It felt good and he hated to admit that in that moment with a little guilt that he was glad that he had changed schools. It was good to be known as Don Eugene Bailey.

"That's a good compliment." He told Anya who shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the truth, Don," Anya told him and Don didn't know what to say. He was flustered by the girl's words and he didn't know what to do or say.

"Don, viens. C'est ton tour." The team's other beater Malkolm called him and Don got up from the bench he was sitting. _(Don, come on. It's your turn.)_

"Préparez-Vous à être éblouis." Don winked at Anya before he started to run towards Malkolm. As he ran towards him, he heard Anya let out a laugh which to Don was the third best thing he had ever heard. _(Be prepared to be amazed)_

"Prêt Don Juan?" He couldn't help hut roll his chocolate brown eyes at the nickname Malkolm just gave to him. It was overused in Beauxbatons, unlike Hogwarts which was never used. _(Ready, Don Juan?)_

"Je Suis prêt." He gripped his beater's bat and was ready to hit a flying Bludger that came to his way. _(I'm ready)._

* * *

Don fell on his bed in his dorm room that he shared with Max and Louis who were both not in it. Louis was possibly in the library as he still had to finish his homework in Potions while Max was probably with his girlfriend.

Don let out a laugh at the memory when they learned that Max had a girlfriend. He never would have guessed it as Max was quiet and broody most of the time. When he snapped at Antoine who had been teasing him all day about love, the group was silent. Antoine didn't believe him until he saw Gira with his own eyes. Then Antoine didn't believe that Max could get a girl like Gira.

He started to take his boots off and his eyes moved to an envelope with a note stuck on it. The note was from Louis telling Don that he had receives mail.

Don moved to get the envelope and saw the handwriting of his best friend. He opened it quickly and began to read.

 _Dear best friend who is miles away from here_

 _I can't believe that February is flying away so quickly and we will see each other soon. I'm counting the days until we met, believe it or not._

Don did believe that Evelyn was counting the days, especially when he was doing too.

 _School is boring with essays and homework that are driving us insane. Mostly Carter than the others. Life is better than school. The Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was last Sunday and we just beat Gryffindor by more than 200 points. Barbara, Marcus, Christina, and Carter were on fire. As much as I love that we won, it kinda was sad to see the face of Marlene as she didn't think she was a good enough of a Keeper. Trust me, she is as she defends the hoops when it comes to Hufflepuff and Slytherin but us Ravenclaws are quite unbeatable. She didn't stay sad long as Sirius's presence cheered up. They are dating now by the way and they make quite a good couple._

 _I have been having fun in the Slug Club with Gabriela and Mona Andora too. Mona cheers up Gabriela every time we see her, she's quite funny and Gabriela needs fun. Her mother is doing all right for now and she has gone home. She has fewer episodes and her father got her a nurse when he isn't home. It's a good idea and it's effective._

 _Mum is doing great too. She has gone to Brazil to visit the South American school there. She wrote me a letter and she said that is quite an exotic place and the students are great potioneers. Dad is fine too, but we haven't been exchanging letters since Thanksgiving. Most letters I receive are from Anna who is just happy with her friends in Ilvermorny and that she is continuing an old line of Thunderbirds, but even hers aren't a lot. Theresa writes too and talks about Sam who is just using too much magic without meaning to. She thinks it's dangerous but I told her that it will go away fast. Remember our first time when we showed our first signs of magic?_

Don remembered with a smile his first time which had been making an egg crack on Gared's forehead when he made fun of Evelyn's mismatched socks that the little girl had thought it was pretty. He remembered Evelyn's laugh and the hug she gave him. He knew from that moment that she was going to be the best friend he could ever ask for.

While Evelyn's first sign was a little bit different. They had been playing in the muddy garden in his house after it had rained all night. They hadn't noticed the cracked tree branch on their head and as they kept playing, it kept getting worse and had almost fallen on Don's head if it hadn't been for Evelyn to stop it and pause the branch in mid-air. Don had run towards his friend and then the branch had fallen on the grass. The whole thing was seen by Phineas who had been impressed with Evelyn.

 _I have some good news about the Quidditch World Cup finale. We are going to probably be there to watch._

Don's jaw almost fell on the floor at the news he just received. He reread the part eleven times before he continued it.

 _Chris is sure that Japan is going to the finales this year and she has convinced her father to give us all the tickets to the game. To the best stands that are. I can admit that we have chosen our friends wisely haven't we? We just need to root for Japan to go the finales to see it. I'm hoping they win and everyone expects Chris is saying that I'm betraying both my nationalities by rooting for another team. To tell you the truth, I couldn't care less as it would mean The Soaring Eagles would spend more time together in the summer. Plus, it's Quidditch for Merlin's beard!_

 _You should write more detailed letters as a matter of fact as the last one didn't even have five sentences. It made it look like you are just trying to write at me so you could get on with it and you didn't want to do it but that was at first thought. I think you're hiding something from me. Don't make me write to Antoine and ask him a few questions. From what I gathered from you, he will be quite lenient with that if I promise him to meet him._

 _Love Eve_

Don let out a sigh and wondered how could Evelyn even knew he was hiding something just reading a letter that he wrote to her. Was he that predictable to her or did she just know him that well?

He didn't know if I should tell Evelyn about him having a crush on Anya. Evelyn would understand but she would ask many questions as she has never met Anya. He wouldn't know how to answer them and he would get flustered and uncomfortable. A feeling he wasn't familiar with especially around Evelyn who was one of the most understanding people on his life.

But she had told him about her crush on Rabastan, how it had all started, about their lessons, how it fell apart and last week he received a letter by her that told him that he had given her a really expensive bracelet.

But he didn't know if he should tell her yet. He had told her about Emmeline but the Hufflepuff girl hadn't been his crush. He had kissed her for the heck of it.

He needed to ask someone. Someone who had experience with crushed and these mushy things. And that person wasn't Max or Antoine. It was someone else. Someone closer to him.

* * *

"That is brand new information. I'm shocked!" Gared exclaimed and tried to pretend he was shocked but his bored face gave it all. Don rolled his eyes at his brother as they were sitting close to the fountain of the school. "I think everyone knows."

"What?" Don was shocked with the information and Gared let out a chuckle.

"Everyone but the girl herself. She seems like Little Miss Clueless." Gared pointed out as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "What did you want to ask me about?" Before Don could speak, Gared beat him to it. "Wait, are you asking me about advice on how to ask her out?"

Don scratched the behind of his ear. "It's not that as I'm not ready to tell Anya. It's more about telling someone else."

"Ah," Gared mused a little before looking at the fountain. "That person is a blonde girl with blue eyes that is now in Hogwarts." Don nodded his head at his brother. He felt stupid for not knowing if he should tell her. "Why ate are you feeling insecure about telling Eve?"

"Because she has never met Anya and she will be all questioning about it."

"Little Eve has always been curious but also quite understanding about it. She would ask questions but if you tell her to stop, she will." Gared was right, Evelyn would stop if she realized that she was passing the line. "Don't you think she already knows?"

"How can she know?" Don wondered out loud trying to think about any moment he might have given it away that he was fancying someone.

"I connected the dots in New Year's as you spoke a lot about her. Now, we both know that Eve is a genius who will become a psychopath soon, so that just basically says that she already knows about it."

"What if she doesn't? What if there is a chance that she missed it? Should I tell her?" Don was stressing a lot about this and he had no idea why. It wasn't like him to keep secrets from Evelyn.

"Why are you worrying so much? You can keep secrets from her or not. She probably has a lot of secrets you don't know about." Gared suggested having no idea that he had offended his brother with his words.

"I know everything about Eve," Don stated like it was the surest thing he knew. More sure than the fact that he was a wizard.

"Not secrets about her but other people like Rose, her dad, and his family, her friends." Don always guessed that Evelyn had secrets with her friends like her roommates and that Marlene girl but he never thought about her keeping secrets about her family away from him. "Just don't brood too much about it. You have more than one month to see her, you have a lot of times to think about it."

Don agreed with his brother but he didn't say anything else about it. "Bonjour Gared." A girl who was passing the two brothers said but Gared flat out ignored her. Not being in the mood to even greet her.

"That was rude." Don pointed out with a frown as he watched the girl walk away.

"She's nothing but a pain in my arse. A bigger one than you." Don rolled his brown orbs at his older brother. "I was shocked too with that revelation."

"Why is she such a pain in your arse?" Don asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"Because she doesn't understand the word no." Don was confused by his brother's words and he showed it by furrowing his eyebrows. "She is keen on me but I'm not. At all but she just doesn't wrap her head over it."

"Still head over heels with Hera?" Don teased his brother with a smile and nudged him to the left. Soon his smile disappeared after what Gared said next.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, Don. Her birthday falls just in the middle of the Easter holidays and I'm going to ask her to marry me." Don's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock at the news he had just received by his brother. "I'm going to work in the store and she is going to work in the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"You're moving to England too?" Don's voice was low and he had to hide the sorrow in his voice and the fact that he was disappointed that another person was leaving his life. Phineas was living in London in his flat, his mum was living in Lyon and he only saw her on holiday, his father went to Lyon on weekends to be with his mother and Evelyn and his friends were in Scotland studying in Hogwarts. Gared was the only one who was there all the time.

Don knew he was graduating this year but he never expected him to move to England too. He hoped his second older brother would live in France too but his hoped were just crushed.

"I'll come to visit you and you can stay with me and Hera when you come to visit-" Gared was cut off by his brother who held his hand to stop him.

"It's okay, you are going to graduate either way this year. It's not a big deal." Don pointed out trying not to show any signs of hurt in his face or eyes.

"I thought I had it worse when we were about to move away but I realized that you had it worse." Don stayed silent as Gared began to speak. "You are going to stay here longer and you had it good in Hogwarts. I'm sorry, Don."

"I'm over it but I don't think you should worry about me." Gared raised his eyebrows wondering what his little brother would say. "I would more worry about how are you going to rope someone as smart as Hera to marry you."

"Oh, you little-" Gared stopped himself as he spotted one of their teachers nearby.

"I'm telling the truth," Don said as it was a fact making Gared let out a scoff.

Don smiled but he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart. He was glad that his brother found happiness but he wished he could stay. He wanted someone familiar around him. Someone who had time for him.

He might have enjoyed leaving Hogwarts at times but somehow he wished he was there. Studying with Evelyn, sneaking in the Astronomy tower with Edrick, training with Christina for the next Quidditch game, preventing Carter from doing something reckless with Henrik, make fun of Evelyn's clumsiness with Diana and comfort Gabriela about her mother. He also wished he could hex Rabastan a little.

But in short, he sometimes wished to be back in Hogwarts. The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland held so many good memories even though he had studied there for two years.

* * *

 _ **For anyone who speaks French, I'm sorry for butchering the language in this chapter. I don't speak French and my best source was Google Translate. Again, sorry. If anyone wants to correct me on it, please send me a message and I promise I will fix my mistakes as soon as I can.**_

 _ **I haven't been able to update because things have been hectic, but another chapter is going to come soon and it's one of my favorites of Evelyn's third year. I hope you enjoy it as well. I will try to update weekly, but it's quite hard because life is keeping me busy.**_

 _ **Raven that flies at night:**_ There will be tension soon between Evelyn and Marlene, but not the kinda one that people tend to predict. I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter and that you enjoy this chapter. You'll find out soon where the gift came. Because Marlene wanted to show her friends that she wasn't that obsessed with Sirius and she could keep a few secrets. I hope it clears things up.

 _ **Thank you for favoriting and following the stories. I hope you enjoy the rest of it and please review =)**_


	27. March 8th

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.**_

* * *

From a young age, Evelyn had been told that equality mattered. Not just in the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well. As most lessons that were given by her parents, she had taken it to heart.

It had taken a few years for Evelyn to understand that they lived in a world where they didn't have much of it. She had learned that some people liked to think of themselves superior than others. She guessed it was human nature to feel that way for certain people, but that wasn't an excuse, especially when it was also human nature to change, to become a better person.

When Diana had told her about International Women's Day, Evelyn had been intrigued by it. Hearing the story of it had moved Evelyn and she had decided to celebrate it alongside her friend. In this day, she was going to celebrate all the women in the world.

"If there is a Women's Day, why isn't there a Men's Day?" Carter wondered as they were sitting and eating breakfast in their house table.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Don't you think every day is Men's day?" She answered making the other girls giggled at her words.

"Ouch, that hurt." Edrick commented as he put down his fork.

"People do say that the truth hurts." Evelyn teased before biting on his toast.

Edrick shrugged while Henrik hummed. "I don't dink women and men can be equals in all aspects."

"Why not?" Christina asked tilting her head.

"There are certain things that men are better than women," Edrick spoke instead of Henrik. "And there are things that women are better than men."

"Let me guess, taking care of their kids?" Christina deadpanned and Edrick nodded. "That's nonsense. Some men are better parents than women and some women are better Quidditch players than men."

"You took it a bit personally there." Carter stated as he put butter on his toast.

Christina nodded. "Yes, I'm speaking from experience." Evelyn frowned at her words. Was her best friend speaking about her experience on both examples? She knew that Christina's mother was a bit aloof, but Evelyn would have never guessed that she was a bad mother.

"I don't think that way," Edrick admitted. "I think men should have a few more privileges than women."

"What?" Both she and Diana asked in sync. She couldn't believe the words that left her friend and she shared a look with Diana.

"My grandfather told me that women were meant to have kids, care for them, take care of her household and be there for her husband." Edrick explained to them.

Evelyn stared at him with her mouth wide open, Christina scoffed, Gabriela shook her head, Henrik and Carter minded their business while Diana spoke. "Isn't this the same grandfather who preaches Voldemort and what he's doing?" There was silence between them as they awaited Edrick's answer. It took a minute for him to give a small nod. "I guess that does say something about him."

Edrick scratched his head and turned red all around his face. Even though Evelyn had felt offended by his comment, she knew his family was as old fashioned and outdated as her mother's. "We can always teach you about it. Let you see the world from our point of view." He looked up to her with his eyebrows raised. "If you're willing to listen."

"Because if you're not, we're wasting our time." Christina pointed out.

"People say I'm a good listener." Edrick said with a shrug making Evelyn smile while Carter frowned.

"Who the bloody hell is been telling you lies?" Carter wondered.

Edrick gasped. "How dare you? My mum told me that!"

The two of them continued to bicker whether Edrick was a good listener while Evelyn turned her attention to her food. As she was eating, Henrik opened the newspaper and his eyes flashed.

"Rowena's diadem, dis is 'orrible." He muttered under his breath and they all turned their attention to him. "Five muggle families were killed in Bristol dis week."

Evelyn held her hand over her mouth at the news. Her whole body shivered while her hands began to shake. They didn't even need to ask who was behind this, she knew it was Voldemort and his followers. When she came to her senses, she noticed that Diana's whole body was trembling.

"Is it him?" Her voice trembled as she spoke as well and Evelyn bit her lip. All Henrik did was give her a nod. "How do they know it's him?"

"He has been leaving some sort of mark on his victims," Evelyn explained to her. She couldn't how many times she had seen it in the newspaper these past few months. "It's a green skull with a snake coming from her mouth."

"What a way to show what house he was in." Diana spat as she glanced at the Slytherin table on the other side of the halls.

Evelyn didn't dare to do that because she knew who she would look at and she didn't want to. After all, she was ignoring him.

"Not all of them are bad." Edrick reminded them and Evelyn nodded in agreement. Her mind slipped to her mother who she would never consider a bad person or Voldemort's follower.

"But most of his followers are Death Eater, aren't they not?" Diana questioned making silence fall around the group. She was right once again and Evelyn decided not to dwell in it. She needed to focus on other things because she didn't want to think of Voldemort, especially when she ended up thinking of Rabastan in the end.

"Shite!" Christina cursed. "In five minutes, we have a class with McGonagall." Her words made them all stop talking, hurry up eating and rush towards the classroom.

They all arrived in time for class and Evelyn took a seat with Christina. Carter took one with Diana while Henrik and Edrick sat together. Gabriela, on the other hand, moved to sit next to Mona.

"Isn't it lovely?" Carter spoked to them. "Seeing our little Gabby become friends with others. She's always so shy."

Christina smiled. "I would never have thought she would." She spoke the truth and sighed. "Mona makes her smile a lot."

"Maybe Mona is her Marlene." Carter suggested.

Evelyn hummed. "I hope so, Marlene always knows how to make people laugh."

"You haven't been hanging around for a while." Diana suggested, her lips were still trembling and Evelyn knew she was still thinking about the attack on muggles.

"She has been busy," Evelyn told her. "But she's happy therefore I'm happy."

Carter snorted. "Sad that they aren't going to last."

Evelyn was about to snap at him when McGonagall began to talk. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention to their professor missing Carter's smirk.

* * *

"Hey!" Evelyn called from her spot when she caught sight of Marlene and Lily. The two of them stopped and she made her way to them. "Hey, stranger." She greeted Marlene making Lily chuckle.

"I'm not a stranger." She defended herself before pushing strand of her hair behind her ears. "Fine, I'm a little bit."

Evelyn shook her head. "No worries, Marls. I was just teasing you." She assured her friends. "How's it going though? Your relationship?"

"She has been complaining about it all day." Lily informed her making Evelyn crease her eyebrows.

"Why?" Evelyn questioned trying not to think about what Carter said.

Marlene ran a hand through her hair. "How to say this in the most delicate way that you are disappointed by it?"

Evelyn waved her hand. "You don't have to with us." She admitted and Lily nodded. "What's going? Is he acting like a git?"

"I expected passion, energy and charm from him." She began to explain to them as they began to walk. "But I'm only getting the charm and to be honest, he always talks about what his friends. He rarely listens to me."

"Dump him." Lily remarked.

"No!" Evelyn exclaimed. "You shouldn't do that without talking to him."

Marlene scowled. "Sirius isn't much of a talker. He doesn't like talking about himself that much, only his friends."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow while Lily snorted. "You would have thought someone like him will only talk about himself, his hair and his clothes." Evelyn found herself laughing at Lily's comment and Marlene smiled as well. "If he doesn't want to talk, leave him and move to someone better."

"To that point, I do think you should consider breaking up," Evelyn added. "Because sometimes you need to do the best thing for both of us."

Marlene looked down. "I'll think about it." Evelyn bit her lip. She understood Marlene's frustration, she liked Sirius a lot and wanted to be him, but it seemed like there was something off about the whole thing. She guessed it was the timing. "I don't want to discuss it anymore because I'm heading to Divination and I don't want to let that old bat read into my emotions, and tell the whole class that I'm having trouble in my relationships."

Lily snorted. "It will make most of those girls thrilled." She teased Marlene who huffed.

"Well, I hope you have a good class, Marls, and happy Women's day." Marlene frowned while Lily smiled. "It's a day when muggles celebrate women and I'm celebrating you among many others."

Marlene shook her head. "Muggles are so weird." She mumbled before she walked away while Lily gasped.

Evelyn turned to the redhead next to her. "Since it's Women's day, I wish you a happy one as well."

"Well, thank you," Lily told her. "How do you know about it?"

"Diana told me," Evelyn answered to her. "And I feel like it's the best time for us to celebrate it with recent upsetting events." Lily flinched at her words and Evelyn knew she needed to change the subject. "So, we'll support each other."

"Rich coming from you." Lily retorted.

A frown appeared on her forehead and Evelyn tilted her head. She wondered if there had been a moment when Evelyn had shown that she didn't support other girls. She didn't think she had, but maybe Lily had another opinion about it.

"You seem confused, but I'm going to clear it up for you." Evelyn crossed her arms and tapped the floor with her shoes. "You got into a nasty fight with Elena and in many peoples' books, that is called quite unsupporting."

Evelyn scoffed. "I don't think that works in what happened between me and Elena last year. She was a bitch and she insulted my mother." She explained to Lily. "I acted poorly for attacking her, yes, but my hostility with her is deserved."

"You really think that?" She hummed. "That's sad that you can't see beyond that."

She fidgeted with her robes and pressed her lips together. She had to remind herself that Lily didn't know the whole story and didn't know the full details about what happened with Elena. "It's not sad from my point of view, it's reasonable." She stated. "Why should I bother to see beyond that when she sees me as her family's shame?"

Lily shrugged. "Some people need a few chances."

Evelyn was about to say something, but she stopped herself. As she looked at Lily, she was reminded of one of her friends, Severus Snape, an unpleasant boy who got taunted and laughed at by the Marauders, but who could be just as cruel as them. "Are we talking about Elena or someone else?"

"Elena, of course," Lily responded, blinking too many times to be considered normal. "You have to remember that she was raised in a very old fashioned and outdated family."

She thought about Edrick and how he had been raised in that family too, he was willing to change. Even Rabastan who was deeper in than both Elena and Edrick was willing to change. What made her cousin different from them? It didn't take long for her to remember that day in the owlery when she had seen Elena look pale, skinny and tired.

"I guess." Evelyn shrugged. "But is she willing to listen and learn?"

* * *

Evelyn was hungry. She had gotten that message from the many times that her stomach had rumbled during Arithmancy. Lily had to hold her laugh many times as the class progressed and Evelyn had glared at her a few times during the class. Relief swept through her when the bell rang and she hurried out of the classroom with Lily trailing behind her.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow." Evelyn told her friend who threw her head back and laughed. She joined in the laughter as the two of them headed to the Great Hall.

"Juliet! Juliet!" At first, Evelyn didn't stop walking. It took another time for her to understand that it was Carter calling for her and he was calling her by her nickname. She turned around and saw that he was a few steps behind her. He stopped in front of her and Lily and took a few deep breaths. "You-you won't believe what happened-happened."

"What?" Evelyn questioned pulling her bag closer to her.

"Someone hexed Marlene." She almost dropped her bag and her knees shook. "With a hex that made bogeys turn to bats and fly out of her nose. Her nose started to bleed as well."

Suddenly, Evelyn lost her appetite. She didn't know if it was all because of her friend's injury or did her fear of bats or utter disgust by the whole hex play a role into this. "Where is she?"

"The hospital wing." She answered. "Hestia took her there."

Lily grabbed her wrist. "We need to go." She told her and Evelyn nodded her head. "Thank you for telling us, Carter." He nodded and the two of them stalked off towards the hospital wing.

They didn't speak, they rushed themselves to the place and when they landed on the corridor, they saw that they weren't the only ones concerned about Marlene. In the corridor, stood the Marauders.

"Where is she?" Evelyn demanded as soon as she stepped closer to them.

Sirius sighed. "She's in there. Madam Pomfrey is taking care of her and she allowed only one person who is Hestia." He explained to her as if he was speaking about an uninterested subject.

She decided to push it away and ask questions. "Romeo- I mean, Carter explained it to us." She informed them. "Who did it?"

Peter Pettigrew grinned. "Sirius' fan club."

Evelyn's mouth fell open and she stared at Sirius. He looked away which caused his hair to hide his face. "What?" Lily asked for her.

"There are a few girls in our year-" Remus began to explain.

"Below and under too." James added as he was gazing at Lily. Evelyn was sure that he would start a fan club about Lily too soon.

"Who tend to like Sirius a lot which means they send him Valentine's Day letters, gifts, secret admiring letters, giggle every time they see him, follow him a bit and apparently, hex his girlfriend as well." Remus continued making her and Lily's jaws fall even more open.

She was astounded. She got crushes and she knew that they could take your mind away, but it seemed like what these girls are doing was excessive and a bit too much. "That's mad."

"We like to think that they are." James commented making Lily scoff. He curled his lips and Evelyn was sure that he wasn't going to talk anymore.

"I can't believe that a few girls attacked a girl just because they are dating a bloke that they fancy." Evelyn ran a hand through her hair. "That's despicable." She bit her lip. "Not even all those things are right to do."

"Well, they fancy him and they are allowed to show that." Lily pointed out.

"Not when it sounds like they are his stalkers," Evelyn argued. "Remus mentioned that they follow him."

Lily shrugged. "Maybe they think they have a chance with him, you might have led them on."

"I have told them many times that I'm not interested in them." Sirius spat and she turned to look at the boys. "Don't put this on me, they are the ones who attacked Marlene just because I'm dating her."

"You're right," Evelyn announced as she raised her chin. Sirius' grey eyes widened as if he had expected her to disagree. "This behaviour is horrible, it makes everyone around feel uncomfortable and it's even worse that they attacked a girl only to embarrass her." She shook her head. "How are expecting to be supported and respected by men when we don't respect or support one another?" Lily eyed her as she was speaking to her. "Instead of lifting each other today, those girls put another girl down out of jealousy and childishness. Instead of trying to move on, they decide to ruin it and make things worse for people." She turned her attention to Sirius. "Have they ever done anything like this before?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I try not to pay attention to them." He admitted.

"It's time you do because you need to report them to the faculty." Sirius's eyebrows rose to his hairline and Evelyn saw that everyone around her wore the same expression as him. "What? It's bad behaviour."

"Is that taking it too far?" Remus suggested.

"No one would say that if Sirius was a girl and the fan club was made of men." She stated and everyone still didn't seem to believe her. "The best thing to do is to report them because not only it stops, but it can teach them a lesson. A valuable one that stays in their head, hopefully."

"You're overreacting," Lily muttered. "They are just girls making some silly mistakes."

"Better regret it now than regret it later." She remarked. "They need pay for those mistakes, it's how it works." She turned to Sirius. "What are you waiting for?"

"Now?" He questioned her.

"Reports are better to be made sooner than later." She informed him. "Tell McGonagall and she will take precautions to this whole thing. The hex definitely would get the person who did it detention and that could teach them something."

"I've been in detentions many times and I haven't learned anything." Sirius stated as he winked at James who laughed.

Evelyn frowned. "So? We're not all the same. We all learn differently and whoever did it-"

"Stacey Cox." Sirius answered her. Stacey was a Gryffindor girl in their year who Evelyn had never spoken to. to be honest, she had no idea she harboured a crush on Sirius.

"Stacey Cox can learn things from it." She motioned to the corridor. "Go now." She urged him. "You can come and check on Marlene later."

Sirius looked at her before he glanced at his friends. They all gave him a shrug in response and she tilted her head. "You're demanding, Lynn."

She rolled her eyes. "Just go." He licked his lips and walked past her and Lily.

His friends followed her and as they were walking by, James opened his mouth. Before he could speak, Lily did. "Leave me alone, Potter." James shut his mouth closed, shook his head and followed his friend.

After they left, she supported herself in the wall and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's sad that these girls did this to Marlene," Evelyn mumbled. "I know she's going to be okay, but they hurt her because of a boy, a boy who has made it obvious he isn't interested in them."

"Kind of ruins the whole day, doesn't it?" Lily moved by her side. "We talked about celebrating every woman in the world and supporting each other, and a girl in our year does this." She scowled. "It makes your fight with Elena seem so much better because at least, you had a good reason."

"I think girls should be taught that we all matter, no matter our background, blood status, race, sexual orientation or even gender identity." Lily drifted her green eyes at her. "We rise by lifting each other down and these girls are doing the opposite. Sure, this isn't the worst thing they could and it's considered to be one of the smallest ones. It only makes you think what they're capable of. What is their line? Are they willing to tear each other down? To discriminate other girls? What about what's happening lately? Are they willing to support this man? Or are they planning to kill other girls just because they are muggleborns, have muggle blood or are against these senseless, devoid of logic and stupid ideology?"

Lily bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what to say. It's hard to pinpoint what people are capable of." She gulped down. "How can we expect men to respect and support us when we don't do that with each other?"

Evelyn hummed. She wondered if there was a way, a way to change these girls' opinions and try to help each other. She wanted them to all lift each other, so they could rise and be better. It seemed like they needed it more than anything right now and Evelyn needed to something fast. She was afraid that one day she would hear a girl preach about Voldemort and what he was doing.

What could she do? What could help a few teenage girls learn? She knew that detentions and punishments weren't enough, she knew that she needed another source to help. What was it? What could help?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a door opening and both her and Lily jumped. It was Hestia and she waved at when she caught sight of them. "You can come now." She told them. "Madam Pomfrey took care of her."

When Evelyn entered the hospital wing, a sigh of relief escaped her when she saw that Marlene was in a good state. "Marls, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She responded. "Just coming out of the shock." She touched her nose and looked behind them. "Where is Sirius?"

"His absence is my fault," Evelyn admitted to her and she frowned. "I told him to go and report his fan club and their actions to McGonagall."

Marlene stayed silent at first. Her eyes flashed, her lips pouted and she shook her head. "I can't believe him. I've told him many times to do it and he told me to drop it."

Evelyn froze at her words before she cast a look towards Lily. She seemed to be just as lost as Evelyn. "I was very demanding about it. He told me that he didn't mind it, but I told him that they needed to get punishments."

"Thank you." Her friend responded. "Hopefully, I don't have to deal with it anymore."

"When McGonagall had a word with them, they wouldn't dare to look at you until we graduate." Hestia's comment made them all laugh, including Marlene. "Let's hope that bitch, Stacey Cox gets what she deserves."

"The hag was bothering me all lesson," Marlene explained to her. "Telling me that Sirius didn't fancy him and was only dating me because he thought I was easy."

Evelyn groaned. She should have expected the girl to say that. She put her hand on Marlene's shoulder and she turned her gaze to her. "I hope you know that she was speaking bullshit." She let her American accent slip making her friend smile.

"Of course, I know." She lifted her head. "I'm not going to let a jealous idiot to tell me what I am and what I am not, especially when she doesn't know me."

Lily nudged her as Evelyn removed her hand. "That's the spirit!"

Marlene nodded. "Plus, I'm not letting her get away with this." She got up from her seat. "I'm going to report her to McGonagall as well."

* * *

Supper had been the best time of the day. She had missed lunch as she had been with Marlene at the time and she had almost fainted out of hunger. She wasn't going to let herself this long without food anymore. Marlene getting hurt was a good reason for her to miss it. She finished it and found her whole body relax at filling her appetite.

When she was done, she looked around and saw that none of her friends had finished their food. "Is anyone planning to go to the tower soon?"

"No." Most of them responded to her while Edrick who had his eyes mouth full shook his head. "Well, I'm going there. Good night." She got her bag and got up from her seat. As she was about to walk away, she decided to grab a green apple to eat while reading.

As she was about to go to leave the hall, she realized that her hands were shaking. She looked down and frowned. It didn't last long for her to feel some sort of heat spread around her body. She wondered if she might have caught something in the hospital wing.

She sighed and headed to the nearest bathroom to cool off. As she opened the door, the first thing she heard was a person in a stall. It seemed like the girl was vomiting her guts out. She flinched and made her way to the sink. She placed the apple next to the sink and turned on the tap. As soon as she did that, the girl stopped vomiting. She frowned and turned her attention to the sink.

Evelyn put some water on her face, but it didn't seem to be doing a lot of work. She didn't feel the heat leave, it was only getting stronger and Evelyn had to blink a few times. She hoped that this fever wasn't going to ruin her weekend.

When she turned her tap, she heard the stall door open and she glanced from the reflection mirror. Her heart skipped when she saw that it had been Elena in the bathroom. She stared at the girl who seemed to be as pale as snow. Her green eyes met Evelyn's blue ones, and she looked away from her.

Elena walked to the sink to wash her hair and from the corner of her eyes, Evelyn saw that two of her fingers had a bit of vomit on them. She turned her attention to the mirror and wondered if her cousin had made herself vomit. She knew that it was quite common for people to do it and most of them did it to become skinny. Was that possible that Elena was doing as well or had her imagination gone too far?

She bit her lip and glanced at her apple. She had never paid attention to her cousin in the Great Hall. Her eyes always were drawn to one person and that person was Azkaban. She didn't know if Elena had eaten and made herself vomit. she also didn't know if she had found the food unpleasant and vomited it to get rid of it. All she knew was that Elena didn't seem alright, she seemed as she had never tasted food and she needed help.

"Here." Evelyn picked up her apple and extended to the girl next to her. Elena gazed at the apple before narrowing her eyes at her. "You can have it."

"I don't want it." Her cousin spat. "I don't want anything offered from you."

"You don't want anything offered from me or you don't want something to eat?" Evelyn questioned her as she took a step forward. "It's just an apple."

"I can't-" Elena shook her head. "I don't want it." She licked her lips and her eyes twinkled as she looked at the apple.

"Is everything alright, Elena?" Evelyn questioned her.

"Why would I tell you of all people?" Elena snapped at her making Evelyn wince. But Elena had a point. Why should she tell Evelyn of all people? They weren't close and they held a lot of hatred for one another.

"So, something is going on with you." She stated and her cousin curled her lips. "You can tell me."

Elena snatched the apple out of Evelyn's hand and huffed. "I'm only taking it because you are annoying." With that, her cousin left the bathroom with only four strides.

Evelyn watched her go and asked herself why she had done it. It was clear that she needed help, but she didn't want it. She had taken the apple to get Evelyn out of the way, but there was a part of her that doubted that. Maybe Elena had wanted the apple and had pretended to take it out of annoyance. She remembered her own words about supporting and helping each other and she didn't think it would be the end of the world to support and help her cousin, especially if she was doing that to herself.

She left the bathroom soon and headed to the tower. When she entered the room, Sabrina jumped on her feet making her laugh. Evelyn picked her up and kissed the top of her head. "You missed me?" Sabrina meowed in response. "I missed you too."

As she walked over to her bed, Evelyn wondered about what could help girls in this school. What could make them stand together and help each other during this hard times? As she sat on her bed and put Sabrina down, her eyes landed on a letter. At first, she had no idea what it was about, but when she opened it, she remembered.

It was an invite to a Slughorn's party this weekend. She had promised Gabriela that she would go as her friend didn't want to do it alone. She bit her lips as she read the invitation.

A smile crossed her features as an idea popped in her mind. A squeal followed after the smile and she jumped from her bed. Without hesitation, she got a notebook and a quill. She opened her suitcase and went down the stairs.

If she wanted this idea to work out, she needed focus and silence. She also needed an all-nighter.

* * *

 _ **This is one of my favourite chapters of Evelyn's third year because it starts to tell an important part of this story and makes Evelyn create a few relationships and dynamics with women around her. I hope you all enjoy it. By the way, Evelyn is a firm believer that human rights are trans rights. Just so you know, JK Rowling.**_

 _ **Thank you all for enjoying and reading this story, and please, don't mind dropping a review to tell me what you think of it. I always appreciate your opinion.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Evelyn's Idea**_


	28. Evelyn's Idea

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.**_

* * *

"You want me to draw a banner?" Christina asked as both she and Evelyn were getting ready for breakfast in the bathroom.

Christina was combing her dark shiny hair while Evelyn was brushing her teeth. "Yeah," Evelyn said with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Why?" Christina asked as Evelyn spit the toothpaste out of her mouth.

"I want to make this sort of a club about girl supporting and empowering and I want to make all the girls of our year join." There was a silence between the girls before Christina started to laugh at her suggestion.

"Girls in our year hate each other, Eve." Christina reminded her and Evelyn started to gargle which was rather annoying to Christina.

The kitsune glared at the parselmouth who then spit out the water. "You're right about that but we can change it. We can bring girls together."

"Eve, that's like someone beating me in Quidditch which we all know it's impossible." Christina pointed out as both of them got out of the bed. Unlike them, Gabriela and Diana had woken up earlier and had gone to eat breakfast before the classes start.

"We both know that I love a challenge," Evelyn said with a smirk before she moved to wear her shoes.

"I think it won't work." Christina still wasn't assured with Evelyn's idea. "We hate each other. For example, I hate Lily Evans." Evelyn turned to glare at the kitsune but she paid no mind to the glare. "Mortice and Emily hate every girl that breathes including their roommates. Sierra Alastair hates your cousin with a burning passion." Evelyn's mind drifted to her last encounter with Elena in the girl's bathroom which she hadn't told her friends yet. She didn't think it was something to share with them even though she knew they wouldn't say anything to anyone about it. It wasn't her secret to tell. "Your cousin ignores you like you don't exist. Stacey Cox and her friends hate Marlene and her friends. Emmeline Vance can't stand Ivy Gray."

"Wait, how do you know all of this stuff?" Evelyn asked as she moved to get some milk for Sabrina who was still sleeping.

"I tend to notice things when I do my Quidditch tactics sometimes." Evelyn frowned as she poured the milk on the bowl for her cat.

"Like what?"

Christina didn't respond at first as she stopped to think. "Sometimes when we play against Slytherins, I think Carter needs protection from me. Not me from him." Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the kitsune knowing fully well where the girl was going. "Because Rabastan is one jealous boy."

Evelyn curled her lips. She had to yet to talk about Rabastan and the gift he had given her. She needed to gather her mind one day and talk to him about it. She didn't get what the necklace meant at all.

"And a confusing one at that," Evelyn added as Christina fixed her blue and bronze tie. "Is having a crush supposed to be confusing?"

"Don't ask me. The only experience I have of chasing over someone is chasing over the Golden Snitch." Evelyn laughed at the joke her friend made.

"So, have you found a name for this club of yours?" Christina asked as they descended the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory.

"We need people first and this group of people should choose a name together," Evelyn answered the questions as she reached the last step of the stair.

"Why do you want to make me a banner without a club's name?" The door of the common room opened and the two girls got out.

"I didn't tell when to do it. I didn't give you a deadline." Evelyn pointed out as they started to make their way to the other sets of stairs. Merlin, this school had lots of stairs. "I just want you to do it. You have a talent at art."

"I know, I've seen my work." One of the things that Christina and Evelyn had in common was their lack of modesty.

"Calm down, Cocky." Evelyn teased her with a smile. The kitsune turned to give her a disbelieving look.

"You're the one to talk, Baby Evie." Evelyn glared at the nickname but Christina ignored them by changing the subject.

"How are you going to tell the other girls about the club?"

"I'm going to enlist Gabriela to tell Mona who could tell the other Hufflepuffs girl. I will be enlisting Lily to tell the Gryffindor girls. I will be telling the other Ravenclaw girls myself and I will be enlisting Emma and Lucinda to tell the Slytherin girls." Evelyn explained her plan of spreading the news.

"You think everyone would join?" Christina scoffed but Evelyn wasn't going to let anyone discourage from her idea.

"I'm not naive. I know some of them won't join but it's worth a try." Evelyn stated to her best friends as they continued to make their way to the Great Hall.

"Let's just hope it works then," Christina said and Evelyn hummed. She didn't want to press more on about the subject because a part of her thought that the kitsune didn't agree with her.

Soon, they entered the Great Hall and they took a seat in their house table. Evelyn took the one next to Gabriela while Christina sat next to Diana. The boys weren't present in the table.

"Where are the boys?" Evelyn asked the two other girls.

"Edrick and Carter realized that they haven't done their Herbology essay so they dragged Henrik to the library with them," Gabriela informed the blonde. Just then, Christina almost choked on the apple she was eating.

"We had an essay in Herbology?" She asked, shock written in her features.

"Yes, I was doing mine yesterday in the common room. You came and asked me what I was doing, I told you and you left without a word." Evelyn answered to the kitsune who was still trying to get to the fact that she had forgotten to do an essay.

"That was after the Quidditch practice. I can barely make two words after that. When does class begin?" Christina was frantic as she started to tap the table.

"In half an hour," Diana asked looking at the watch on her wrist.

Evelyn would have thought that Christina had used her kitsune powers at how fast she had gotten out of the table and headed to the Entrance Hall.

"That was too fast for a human being," Evelyn whispered to her friends who nodded in agreement. She decided it was time to tell them about her club idea. "I have an idea."

The two girls turned their attention to her and Evelyn cleared her throat to speak.

"I want to start a club. A club about girls supporting each other and empowering women." Gabriela raised an eyebrow while Diana had a smile on her face. "I think this school desperately needs it as it's a very toxic place when it comes to these things. We're going enlist the girls in our year and then gather the other girls from all kinds of years. Every girl who wants to get in, they will get in." Evelyn was about to say something else but she was cut off by Gabriela.

"Sorry for interrupting you but you should know that girls in our year don't get along with each other," Gabriela said what Christina already did when Evelyn told the kitsune the idea.

"I know that they don't get along but that can change. People change over the years and their opinions about things and all of us can too." Evelyn's mind drifted to her mother who had changed from a spoiled school girl who was raised to believe that purebloods were superior to the lovely and hardworking mother she was now. "I need to enlist both of you. I need you Gabby to talk to Mona to persuade the girls in Hufflepuff to come to the first meeting." Gabriela nodded in understanding and then Evelyn turned to Diana. "While you Dee are gonna help me talk to Flitwick and tell him about the club as he needs to find us a free time to use a classroom."

"Aren't you women in a mission?" Diana asked her with a teasing smile on her face. "I like the idea and I'm in it."

Evelyn squealed earning a few looks from people around her. "That's great!" She then started to put some jam in a loaf of bread she had gotten from herself.

* * *

The group of seven Ravenclaws entered the Greenhouse and she noticed that professor Sprout was already there. Evelyn was the last one to get in and she noticed that there wasn't any free seats next to her friends.

"Hey, Barty." She called her fellow Ravenclaw who turned to look at her with a blank face. "Can you please let me sit here?"

He didn't answer at first but when he did, he wasn't nice about. "You might not hear this world very often, Evelyn but no."

"A simple no would have sufficed." She shot back at him, she know understood what Carter meant with Barty not liking her. She looked around the room and saw that all seats were taken, except one close to Rabastan. She wondered who would switch places with her in this class.

"Miss Sinclair King, what are you doing standing up?" Sprout called making Evelyn look at her professor.

"I'm trying to find a seat," Evelyn answered to the professor. "But I find it a little difficult."

"There's a free seat right next to Mr Lestrange." Evelyn's first thought was that her Herbology professor knew that Evelyn had a crush on Rabastan. Her second thought was to run, pack her bags and head to Ilvermorny. Somehow she hated sitting next to him when the last time, they had been close to each other was when he had kissed her and she walked away.

She felt someone push her a little and she made her way to Rabastan who was staring at his essay like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Poor Rab, he's sitting next to the bastard." She heard Damian Avery whisper to his friends on the other side of the table and then he heard them all chuckle.

Evelyn pretended she didn't hear them and she thought Rabastan would do the same. "Don't listen to them." He whispered to her for only her to hear him.

Evelyn didn't say anything or even glanced at him. She was afraid of one of his friends would notice it.

She started to listen to professor Sprout and taking notes but her attention was soon taken by Rabastan touching her with his elbow. At first, she thought it was accidental but then she saw that he had written something directed to her.

 **Please don't tell me you have written an essay more than two feet.**

Evelyn frowned and she glanced at his friends who were busy talking to each other or taking notes. She decided to write on her parchment and not his to make it look like she was taking notes.

 _Is something wrong with that?_

She pushed her parchment a little to his directions so he could read it.

 **You're just making it more obvious why you were sorted in Ravenclaw.**

 _You know how much I hate house stereotyping._

 ** _Of course, I should know. You never shut up about it during our lessons._**

Evelyn gaped at his words and she smiled,

 _Hey, I don't talk about that so much._

 **Yes, you do. But you should know that you are the stereotype of Ravenclaws.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **You're intelligent, wise (too wise for your age), witty, creative, accepting, open-minded and curious.**

 _Are just naming the characteristics of my house? Also, I'm not wise. I still have a lot to learn._

 **No, I'm complimenting you.**

Evelyn's cheeks turned red at what he had written. She tried to hide her face to the other people as she knew she was a lost cause when it came to Rabastan seeing it. He had already seen it as he was trying to hide a smile.

 _Thanks for complimenting me, but we both know I don't need the ego boost._

 **Yes, you already have a big ego enough to fill the greenhouse**

 _Are you insulting me now, Lestrange?_

 **More like pointing the truth, King.**

Evelyn's blue eyes moved to their professor who was still going on about the lesson.

 _I'm never seating next to you again. Again, it's Sinclair King_

 **Why, Sinclair King?**

 _Cause you distract me._

 **I'm gonna take that as a compliment.**

 _Why?_

 **Because it's a hard task to distract someone like you, Evelyn.**

They kept writing to each other during the whole class oblivious to the whole class but one person. Elena who wasn't that shocked at the fact that Rabastan and Evelyn were talking.

She had noticed Rabastan's crush on Evelyn in the Halloween feast when he couldn't keep his eyes on her when she had sung for it. She had then noticed him glance at her in a few classes, in the hall or when she stopped to talk to Emma and Lucinda.

He was secretive and she couldn't blame his friends for not noticing as he was good at hiding it. He was good but Evelyn was great. It wasn't until now that Elena was sure that Evelyn fancied Rabastan too.

She didn't know Evelyn at all. Not like she knew Rabastan. She knew Rabastan since she was a little girl and she still had no idea what kind of person Evelyn was.

But she could notice the glint on Evelyn's blue eyes, she could notice how her eyes shined and her pupil dilated. What gave it all was the blush that had crept on Evelyn's face. Elena was sure that Evelyn had a crush on Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

"Lucinda! Emma!" Evelyn called the two girls who were talking to each other. "Hey!"

"Hey, Eve." They greeted her in sync and she smiled at them. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys about an idea I have." The girls turned their attention to her. "I have an idea about a club. A club with all girls who should support and help each other." The two girls shared obvious questioning glances. "We will have the girls in our year only and then get other girls from different years too. I would like for you to join us now."

"How did that idea came up to be?" Emma wondered.

Evelyn shrugged. "There are a lot of reasons, but I think we needed a lot in this time and age we are."

"Count us both in," Lucinda added and Evelyn sighed in relief. In her head, she had prepared a whole speech for this.

"I need your help to enlist the Slytherin girls in our year." The two girls' eyebrows shot up and Evelyn could have sworn that the eyebrows touched their hairline.

"All the girls from Slytherin?" Lucinda asked and Evelyn knew she was talking about Elena. It was obvious.

"All of them." The girls then nodded their heads hesitantly. "Good. I'll tell you when the meeting will be. Bye."

"Bye." The two girls waved at her and Evelyn rushed to her friends. As always she didn't look where she was going and fell on the ground making everyone look at her.

"Nothing new to see here." She said when she noticed students around her laugh at her falling. "I practically fall everywhere I go."

She heard Edrick's contagious laugh a few feet away from her and she looked up to see her friends laughing. "What great friends I have." She told them as she walked by them.

"Sorry, Eve but you tripped on nothing. On nothing!" Edrick pointed out pointing to the ground and she let out a sigh.

"Shut up!" She passed them and they all followed her behind towards the dungeons as their next class was Potions with Hufflepuffs.

"Hey, what did Emma and Lucinda say about your idea?" Diana who had reached Evelyn's quick steps asked.

"They agreed to it and they would tell the other girls about it. By the way, you also need to help me get the other Ravenclaw girls." Evelyn eyed the four other girls that were walking ahead of them.

"Jenna will be easier to talk with, so will Loraine. But talking to Mortice and Emily will be bloody hard as they rarely used our names when they talk to us." Diana referred to the countless times when the two fellow Ravenclaw girls had called Diana a mudblood while they called Evelyn a bastard.

"It's better us than Chris or Gabby. Chris might just attack them while Gabby says that they make her nervous." Evelyn reminded her friend. Diana let out a sigh and said nothing else. She agreed with the tall blonde.

They entered the class to find Slughorn sitting in his table waiting for them. Evelyn took a seat and soon Gabriela sat next to her.

"Good morning, class." He greeted them and they all greeted him back by muttering a good morning to him. "Today, we will be brewing the Shrinking Solution. Now can someone tell me who invented it?" Many hands were raised including Evelyn's and Gabriela's. "Yes, Miss Sinclair." Evelyn rose from her seat and moved to talk.

"Zygmunt Budge," Evelyn answered as her mind drifted to the thing she had read about the man who had thought of himself as the best potioneer in the world. Which was true in her opinion as he had invented many potions and he had discovered the properties of plants and creatures.

"That's correct, Miss Sinclair. 10 points to Ravenclaw." Evelyn sat down and started to listen again to her professor. "Now Zygmunt Budge was a talented wizard but he was dedicated to his work."

"He was also mad." Stephen Plate, a fellow Ravenclaw that Evelyn had extended only five words with him for three years.

"I wouldn't call him mad, Mr Plate." Professor Slughorn said as he started to pace around. "He was just a little bitter."

"Probably was a Slytherin." Evelyn heard Greg Stebbins whisper to Amos Diggory behind her. By the look on her professor's face, he heard it too but he decided to ignore it.

"Boeht professor 'e was considered as vengeful, unstable and eccentric by de people aroond 'im," Henrik spoke making everyone turn to look at him. "Also 'e left de school when 'e was ahnly fourteen years ahld."

"You're right about him leaving Hogwarts at a young age but he did it because he saw himself above the education in Hogwarts at that time. There are still students who are above the education in this school." Slughorn said not realising that he had slipped out a little bit too much.

Everyone looked at him with interest to go on including Evelyn herself. "Now enough with the chat and start to brew the potion. The pair who does the potion will be rewarded with 50 points. Start your work now."

"I'll get the ingredients," Gabriela told Evelyn and the blonde just nodded her head. Evelyn looked at her friend who moved to talk to Mona who had also gotten up to get the ingredients for the potions.

Evelyn was glad that Gabriela had made a new friend, a friend who made her smile through the tough times the girl was going. Gabriela had been so shy in the beginning of the year, she barely talked to her and their two other best friends. But as the year progressed the girl started to come out of her shell and started to talk to Don and the other three boys in the group. She now even had a friend outside of their house. Evelyn was proud of her friend and the progress she had made.

Gabriela came to the table and noticed Evelyn's smile. "What?"

"Nothing," Evelyn responded and she looked at their cauldron. "Ready to win those fifty points?"

"Yeah, I am," Gabriela responded with a determined look etched upon her face.

* * *

"Marls!" Evelyn called for the blonde who turned to look at her. Marlene was sitting in one of the window nooks but she wasn't alone. When Evelyn reached her, she noticed Sirius on the other side. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Marlene responded.

"Yes." Was Sirius's annoyed answer leaving Evelyn baffled for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, Sirius, it won't take long," Evelyn told the dark-haired boy who didn't say anything else. "I have an idea."

"That doesn't sound good." Evelyn frowned a little at Marlene's reply. "Last time you had an idea was to see the rumoured Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest."

"I was curious and you showed no bravery when you said no." Evelyn pointed out earning an eye roll from Marlene.

"I'm sorry that I place my life in a higher regard than my bravery." Marlene snapped at the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Can you hurry, Lynn? I have to leave soon and I can't stand Marlene here complaining that I don't spend time with her." Evelyn glanced at Sirius and she heard Marlene huff. It was clear that they had an awkward tension between them and Evelyn didn't know how to react to it or what to do.

"Okay..." She trailed off as she started to fidget with her hands. "So, I have this idea to make a club with girls when we can support and help each other. We can talk about many common topics when it comes to women and the stigma that is put on them. We will ask girls in our year to join first and then other girls from different years can join too. So are you in it? And can you enlist Lily to help you get the other girls in it too?"

"I guess I can do that, Lily will be thrilled," Marlene responded with a smile.

"Good." Evelyn smiled before turning to Sirius who didn't seem to have even paid attention to what she had just said. "Was that fast enough for you?"

"Not enough." He responded with a bitter smile and Evelyn let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She responded with a smile. "See you both in Charms."

"You won't be seeing us in Charms." Evelyn turned to look at Sirius with an eyebrow raise realising that the couple were skipping the class.

"Well then, I hope you have fun and don't get caught." She responded before giving them a small wave and heading to the Great Hall to eat lunch.

"Juliet, I heard you are making a club about supporting girls," Carter spoke to her before she could even sit down in the table.

"You're doing what?" Loraine York asked as she stopped from eating her salad.

"I have an idea to make a club about us girls for support each other," Evelyn told Loraine but she looked at her three friends too. "It will be the girls of our year only and then we will let each other people join too. Do you want to come?"

"I would rather spend time with a werewolf than come to that club." Emily pointed out and Evelyn turned to look at her with an annoyed look.

"You don't have to insult werewolves only to make a point." Evelyn snapped at the girl who rolled her eyes. "And to be honest, people like you, Emily, desperately need this club."

"You're only doing this for attention." Mortice pointed out without even looking at the blonde.

"Mortice, come on." Jenna scolded her friend before giving Evelyn an apologetic look.

"We all know she is an attention seeker. Her whole family is. Her mother, her uncles, her cousins. Cain breathed to get attention." Evelyn frowned at the fact that Mortice knew so much about her family than her. She would never peg her uncle for an attention seeker.

"If Eve wanted attention, she can easily just flash or prank someone." Christina came on Evelyn's defence. "She asked you to join a club about supporting girls which is what this toxic environment needs and you and Emily couldn't help but throw insults at werewolves and her distaste for them."

"Girls, there is no need to fight," Edrick said and Evelyn knew he was right. There was no point on fighting with them.

"Look just try to come in the first meeting, if you don't like it then you have every right to not come back. It's not mandatory, it's free will." After that, Evelyn turned to get herself a chicken wing and some salad.

"By the way, I talked to Marlene and she is going to enlist Lily to get the other girls in Gryffindor. Have you talked to Mona?" She directed the question to Gabriela who was reading a book while reading.

"Yeah, she agreed to it," Gabriela responded and Evelyn couldn't help but let out an excited squeal.

"This is going great!" She exclaimed, her voice high enough for the other people in the table to hear.

"I'm just glad that you have an idea that won't risk someone's life like the one to swim in the lake and look at the Giant Squid." Henrik pointed out making the others laugh.

"That was after drinking too much Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks." Evelyn defended herself but her friends didn't seem to believe her.

"Juliet, you have outrageous ideas all the bloody time," Carter spoke. He frowned when his group of friends scoffed at him.

"Romeo, have you forgotten your theories?" Evelyn reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"I got one about the owner of Hog's Head-" He began to say but they stopped him by groaning. Edrick even smacked him in the back of his head. "Merlin's beard, Ed. You didn't need to hit that hard."

"Yes, he did. Now, stop talking and eat your lunch." Diana ordered the boy who surprisingly started to eat his food.

* * *

"Come in," Flitwick called from his chair in his office and looked up to see Diana and Evelyn enter his office. "Miss Hurkle and Miss Clumsy, to who do I owe this pleasure?"

"To Evelyn's brain," Diana answered and his eyebrows raised at her words.

"That brain is quite extraordinary." He pointed out before motioning for them to take a seat.

"It's because of the owner of it." Evelyn pointed out to the head of the house.

"Ever the modest, Eve," Diana stated, sarcasm laced in her words.

Evelyn smiled at her before turning to look at her Charms professor who had an amusing smile on his face. "We want to start a club."

"A club?" He repeated and the two girls nodded their heads in answer.

"A club with girls when we will support each other and show the true power of being a woman," Diana explained to him and he looked interested. "We will start with girls in our year first and then try to make other girls from all years join."

"Every girl can join. The club isn't about skill or interest in the subject, it's about uniting girls so we could raise women in the same pedestal as men." Evelyn continued to explain. Diana nodded with every word Evelyn said.

"The club won't be mandatory, it's free will," Diana added.

The two girls shared a look and waited for him to say something. "I have said this before and I'm saying this now. You two are too smart and mature for your age. Most of the kids in your age are too busy studying or pulling some pranks to do something like this." Both of them smiled at him.

"Maybe that is the reason why we were sorted in Ravenclaw." Diana pointed out and he let out a chuckle.

"That is highly possible. But I'm being honest about you two, in fact, the whole group of yours. All of the eight of you." Evelyn couldn't help but smile when he included Don in their group like they did even though the boy was in a magic school in France. "This club idea is good and very well thought. I like the initiative and I am sure that professor Dumbledore would like it too."

"That's great. I'm glad you like it." Diana let out a sigh of relief.

"Do we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore? We can write him a five thousand words essay on why we need and why it's important to have it." Diana furrowed her eyebrows at Evelyn who just shrugged in response.

"There's no need for that. I will talk to the headmaster and give you an answer tomorrow." He told them.

"Thank you, professor," Evelyn said as she got up from the chair. Diana followed her. "Good day." He gave them a nod and they walked out.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the two girls squeal with excitement outside his office.

* * *

It seemed like professor Flitwick had been right about professor Dumbledore as he had agreed to the idea of the club. As three days later, Evelyn was sitting in one of the tables in an empty classroom that wasn't used. She wasn't alone as Gabriela, Christina and Diana were in the classroom too. Cristina was writing in her Quidditch notebook, Diana was reading a book while Gabriela was studying her wand like it was the first time she had seen it.

"What if no one comes?" Evelyn asked as began to pace the room. It would be an embarrassment if no one showed up.

"They will, Eve. Don't worry." Christina tried to assure her without looking away from the notebook.

Evelyn started to pace around the classroom but stopped when she heard the door open. All the girls' eyes darted to the door only to see some of the Gryffindor girls.

Evelyn tried not to show any sign of relief that someone had shown up. "Take your seats." She motioned to the chairs in the classroom. Marlene sat with Dorcas, Mary with Lily and Hestia with Alice.

"We told the other girls in Gryffindor to come but we didn't get a clear answer," Lily informed Evelyn who ran a hand through her hair.

"Let's just hope that they show up," Evelyn said as she looked at the watch on her wrist.

The girls around started to talk with each other as Lily had started a conversation with Diana about the book she was reading. The only one who wasn't talking to someone was Christina. She was busy with her notebook.

The door opened again and Evelyn was immensely happy to see Mona and all the other girls from Hufflepuff enter the room. She saw Mona skip her friends and start to talk to Gabriela who forgot that she had been talking to the Gryffindors and Diana.

The other Hufflepuff girls were Emmeline Vance, the girl that Don had kissed, Ivy Gray, Sarah Dolores, Ella McEwen, Claire Clarke and Regina Monroe.

"Welcome." Evelyn greeted them and they all returned it with a simple one. The only ones left were the Slytherins and the four Ravenclaws.

Evelyn looked at her watch and noticed that only five minutes were left. She wasn't worrying that much since more than 13 girls had showed up and she wasn't including her and her friends.

The door opened again and Evelyn was surprised to see Mortice, Emily, Loraine and Jenna enter the room. Mortice had a scowl in her face, Emily didn't look interested at all while the other two girls seemed more curious about it.

Evelyn waited for the Slytherin girls and the four other Gryffindor girls. Soon, the Gryffindors showed up but there was no sign of Slytherin. Not even Emma and Lucinda. She had wanted the Slytherin girls to come desperately because they were the ones who were treated wrong just because they were sorted in Slytherin. They were students in Slytherin who had turned bad like Lord Voldemort but they were great ones like Merlin. She wanted to make them feel like they were welcomed by the other houses, she wanted to make them feel like they were part of Hogwarts just as much as anyone in the room. But she also was afraid that those girls were the first to be on the full support of Voldemort and his followers in a few years. She hoped that they hadn't already made their minds.

She saw that it had passed five minutes since the meeting started. She didn't feel like she needed to wait more.

"Hey, everyone." She called and everyone turned to look at her. "It seems like everyone who wanted to come came." She heard some scoffs but she ignored them. "Now, we all know why we're gathered here-" Evelyn stopped talking as the door opened and she waited to see who it was.

She was immensely surprised to see her cousin enter the room first followed by other Slytherin girls. Elena didn't say a word and she didn't acknowledge the looks that were sent in her way when she entered it. She only kept her head high and took a seat. Joanna Crabbe took the seat next to her. Lucinda and Emma took their seats and they were followed by Mira Royce and Felicia Nolan. The only two girls who didn't show up were Sierra Alastair and Amycus Carrow.

"Is this everybody?" Evelyn asked looking at the girls. Elena was the one who responded by giving her a simple nod. "Alright then." She took a deep breath, tried to stop her shaking hands and breathed out. "Like I was saying before, we are gathered here to form a club. A club for girls about girls. Our first goal is to support and learn from each other." She began to say. "As girls from the same year, we all seem to lack some sort of understanding for one another. This is a club to open our eyes and minds, so we could support each other. We all come from different places, have different families and have experienced different things. Some of us have it harder than the others and we need to understand that, so we could help each other."

Everyone was silent and all of their attentions were turned to her. Evelyn took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

"We need to help each other to show our worth, skill and power. We need to recognize that some girls have it harder than the others." She noticed Diana gulp. "Boys indeed have it easier than us, well, some boys, but it's also true that some girls have it harder. Some girls are discriminated because of blood status, race, class, sexual orientation and many other things. It will be foolish for us to think that we're all the same and we're treated the same when we are not. Some of us who have it easier than others should try rising the others who have it harder." Evelyn looked down at her hands. Why were they still shaking? "We should remove the stigma that is upon women. We should empower each other to achieve greatness. We should be there for each other. That's why I decided to form this club. To support each other and I think you girls joining will mean so much to this club. As everyone here can bring a special element to the group. We are all in different houses and we all have amazing personality traits that will make this club so good. When the professors talk about houses uniting, this club is a good opportunity to tell the school that houses can't get along with each other, but we can learn to."

Evelyn noticed some girls that shared looks. She knew it would be hard as the hatred and rivalry went deep between them, but she knew it wasn't impossible. It needed time, patience and dedication which she hoped everyone was willing to give.

"This club is being created because of what is going outside with our community right now." She saw that many of the girls' fall and some glanced at Slytherins, specifically Joanna and Elena. "The club is supposed to open up some people's minds about blood status, purity and everything with it. Our club supports all people off magical community whether they are purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborn, squibs or half breeds." Evelyn heard someone scoff and she sighed. "Also, I want to bring attention to something that happened a few days ago. Marlene, here," She pointed to her friend. "Was attacked by Stacey," She stared at the girl and everyone turned to look at her. The girl's shoulders dropped down and she looked down. "Because if I'm not mistaken, she's dating a bloke that Stacey likes."

"We're all entitled to our opinion." Vera McLaggen came to her friend's defence.

Evelyn scoffed. "There is a difference with having an opinion and attacking another girl just because she's dating a boy you fancy. Marlene had to go to the hospital because of your friend's petty attack." She pressed her lips together. "While we don't have boys in our clubs, we stand for fairness and that includes respecting someone's privacy. So, if you're going to continue with giving Sirius Black unwanted presents and following him behind like stalkers, you might just leave."

She wasn't surprised that Vera, Stacey and Florence May all walked out of the room. She shook her head and let out a sigh. It didn't seem like the girls took Sirius's report as a warning if they were bothering to stop.

Regina Moore raised her hand and Evelyn motioned for her to speak. "I know what they did to Marlene was despicable, but should it be considered that bad for them to leave."

"It may be trivial and small, but it doesn't erase that what they did was wrong," Evelyn stated. "If they attacked Marlene just because of a boy, what do you think they will do when it comes to more." Regina pursued her lips. "We are to spread awareness, share experiences and talk about our lives. I think if we do that, we will start to develop more sympathy and empathy towards each other."

She walked to the desk and picked up a parchment that was on it. She turned around holding it.

"In this parchment, we will be writing the names of the girls who want to join the club. I have already put my name on it and I will be putting this one in the desk for you to write your names." Evelyn placed the parchment in the desk and set a quill with some ink by it. She took a seat to the chair in the table and she waited for them to write their names.

She saw Mortice and Emily walk away, but Evelyn wasn't hurt. She knew that many girls including herself would be more comfortable with it. Her friends all signed their names and after that Marlene, Lily and the remaining girls came to sign it. The Hufflepuff girls signed their name as well and she saw Lucinda and Emma get in the line.

Her blue eyes landed on Elena who was talking to her friends. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she was sure that her cousin and Joanna were arguing. Soon, Elena got up from her place and Evelyn thought that she would leave. She surprised her by turning towards the line and waiting to sign her name. Her friends followed her as well

When they were finished, Evelyn couldn't help but smile that she had gotten twenty-two girls to join the club. She only hoped that they could make a change in their school. A change for the better.

* * *

 _ **This chapter truly begins a new journey for Evelyn that I hope you will enjoy. We will dig more into Evelyn's goals, dreams and motived for her life while she gets to know a few people around her aka Rabastan, Elena and Lily. But, we're also going to see Evelyn being introduced to someone really important to her and we will learn more about the rest of the Soaring Eagles.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ I'm so happy to hear that you are loving and enjoying the story, I hope you enjoy the rest that it's going to come. I have seen After and to be honest, I disliked the movie. I didn't like the main characters, their relationship and the plot of the movie, but I understand why some people will like it. I don't see much of familiarity between Hardin and Rabastan to be honest because they come from different worlds and Rabastan remains to be a bit of mystery to Evelyn, so you're still going to learn more about him. So much more. We will be seeing Don soon and he will appear in a lot of chapters during summer, but I can't say anything about him coming back. Don is going to stay in Beauxbatons for awhile.

 _ **Next chapter, A Day With The Soaring Eagles**_


	29. A Day With Soaring Eagles

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

"Chris, be quiet," Diana told the kitsune as they were making their way to their dormitory. "You might wake people."

"Everyone is asleep. No need to be paranoid." Christina whispered as they opened the door of their dorm.

It was past midnight and they were trying to surprise Gabriela with a little cake that they had bought in Hogsmeade. It was her fourteenth birthday and they wanted to cheer the girl with the cake and some present that they got for her.

"Ready?" Evelyn asked them and they nodded their heads. Christina pulled the hangings of the bed only to find a very sleepy Gabriela while Diana started to record with Gabriela's camera. Evelyn gave them a look if they should continue but they nodded their heads for her to continue.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." Gabriela stirred from her sleep and opened her chocolate brown eyes. "Happy birthday to you, Gabby." The girl sat up and a smile graced her face as she looked at her friends. "Happy birthday to you."

"Thank you." She said with a smile and Evelyn neared the cake close to her.

"Make a wish and blow the candles," Diana told the birthday girl who closed her eyes. She then thought of wish and blew the candles.

"What was the wish?" Christina asked earning the looks from all the other girls. "Oh, I forgot you aren't supposed to tell."

Diana turned the camera off and looked at the girls. "I need to cut this but don't you open the presents without me."

"We won't," Evelyn assured her and Diana moved to cut the cake. "How does it feel like being fourteen?"

"Same as thirteen," Gabriela answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't wait to turn fourteen but it's such a long wait," Christina stated earning incredulous looks.

"Your birthday is in April. That's a month away. It's not a long wait." Evelyn pointed out and Christina shrugged her shoulders.

"Comparing it to your birthday, of course, it's not a long wait." Christina pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Chris," Evelyn mumbled and soon Diana joined them with plastic plates with cake and forks. They all sat on the bed cross-legged and started to eat the cake.

"You didn't have to do this," Gabriela told the three girls who all waved their hands at her dismissively.

"We don't regret it. We want you to have a good birthday." Evelyn assured her friends before eating a piece of the cake. "This is good."

"Open up the presents we got you." Christina moved to get the bag and Gabriela put away her plate. She got the bag and opened it a little.

The first present she got was a book in hardcovers. She touched the engraving in front of the book. It wrote 'Call Of The Wild' by Jack London. She gasped in surprise as someone remembered that she had wanted to read this book since the beginning of the year. It was her grandfather's favourite book and he always told her that she was going to read it. He never did end up giving it to her as he passed away and the book was never found. Her uncle joked that he took it with him in the grave.

"You mentioned that you wanted to read it a couple of times because your grandfather loved it and I just knew I should get it for you," Diana spoke and Gabriela gave her a big smile. Tears started to well up in her brown eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Dee." The girl returned the smile and Gabriela went to grab another present. She unwrapped it only to see that it was an album.

Not just any album, Janis Joplin's album called Pearl. Gabriela smiled as she looked at it. "You mentioned that you were raised listening to her when your mother cooked, so I got it for you," Evelyn explained to her friends who was looking at the album and a tear dropped on it.

"Thanks a lot, Eve." Gabriela sniffed a little. Christina let out a scoff at the whole thing.

"Good jobs, girls. You made her cry." Christina said and then she grabbed the gift she got for her friend. "I think this will make you happy. I called some favours with that."

Gabriela could see even with the wrappings that it was a book. She started to unwrap it and she raised an eyebrow to see that it was 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'.

"Thanks, Chris." She said with a frown as she already had this book in her possession. She still read even though they hadn't used since their first year.

"Open it." Gabriela did as she was told to do and gasped when she saw what it was written on the first page.

 _Happy birthday Gabriela. I hope we will meet in the future and talk about how fantastic and fascinating creatures live among us._

 _Newt Scamander_

Gabriela let out a shriek and the other girls started to laugh at her reaction. She seemed truly ecstatic about the gift that Christina told her. "Told you I gave her the best gift ever."

Christina almost fell off the bed when Gabriela jumped to hug her. Evelyn and Diana started to laugh at the sight of their two friends.

* * *

 _Dear mum_

 _I miss you lots and I can't wait for the Easter holidays to start so I can come home to you. I hope you're not lonely and I hope you're going out with people, not staying home and watching The Brady Bunch. I don't even get why you like that show._

 _Either way, life at Hogwarts has been more interesting this couple of days because of the club. It has been going good even though there is tension between girls. A lot of it but I think it will get better with time. Diana came with the name. It's named Girls' Fight Club as we are fighting together a girls for our rights. We have set a few rules but we are going to set more in the coming meetings._

 _Elena has joined the club too. She didn't talk much in the only two meetings we had. But her presence is quite evident as she is the reason why the other girls in Slytherin joined the club. She is nice to the girls even me. I judged her without actually knowing her fully well. That's stupid of me but we still have four other years ahead in Hogwarts. There is something wrong with her. She has become quite skinny and she always looked really tired. I thought that maybe the stress of the school was doing that to me as it certainly is doing that to me but I was wrong. I found her in one of the girls' bathroom one day, vomiting. I think she did it intentionally because when I offered her some cookies, she said that she couldn't eat it._

 _I went to the library and searched for her condition. I found two disorders that are called anorexia and bulimia. That is what the muggles called them. Anorexia is when the person thinks that they are overweight and they start to eat less food, they start to exercise more than needed and they make themselves vomit. Bulimia is the disorder when someone eats a lot in a short period and then makes themselves vomit. I don't know which one of the disorders Elena has but I want to help her with them. I think she needs someone's help even me. Not the most ideal person to help her but sometimes people need to help each other. Please write me and give me some advice._

 _I love you mom and I just hope this two weeks go fast so I can see you soon._

 _Love Eve_

She finished her letter and got up from her desk in her library inside her suitcase. She folded the letter and put it in the envelope. She put the pen down and moved to get out of the suitcase.

"That's not fair." She heard Gabriela whine. Evelyn looked up only to see Christina smiling and moving up and down.

"What's not fair?" Evelyn asked as she closed the suitcase and put it under her bed.

"Christina has gotten her period," Diana informed and Evelyn raised an eyebrow. Christina looked pretty relaxed, unlike Evelyn and Gabriela who couldn't even sit up when they were going through their menstrual cycle.

"I feel weird a little as I'm bleeding right now but I don't feel any pain at all." Christina pointed out making Evelyn scoff a little.

"That certainly isn't fair." Evelyn agreed with Gabriela about Christina's painless period. "Gabby and I can barely walk when we have them."

"Maybe it has to do with her being a kitsune," Diana suggested. Christina shrugged and put her hair in a ponytail.

"I'll ask mum about it." She responded before fixing her skirt. "Seems like you're the only one left Dee."

"Is it ironic as I'm the oldest of us four?" Diana said as she put her books in her bag.

"A little bit yes but you'll get them soon enough," Evelyn assured her before turning to look at Gabriela. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Gabriela shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing big. I think the cake and the gifts you got me are enough."

"That's bullshit," Evelyn said earning shocked looks from her friends. "Oh, piss off! That won't happen as you are probably going to get more gifts and maybe another cake."

"Eve, you should stop eating cake so much. You might get diabetes." Diana advised her but Evelyn shook her words away.

"Or fat," Christina added.

"Diabetes is dangerous. Being fat isn't dangerous until you become obese." Diana informed the kitsune who shrugged her shoulders.

"But the boys won't like her as much." Christina pointed out making Gabriela frown.

"I thought boys should like you because of your personality," Gabriela said and Christina laughed a little.

"They should but they don't." The kitsune told the birthday girl who nodded her head.

"But we women do the same, don't we?" Evelyn spoke as she grabbed her bag. "We start to like most boys because of their appearance. I started to like Rabastan because I found him handsome."

"You didn't find him handsome until he answered every question in Herbology in the beginning of the second year." The other girl started to laugh at Diana's words while Evelyn stuck her tongue out.

"It seems like I found intelligence attractive. It's kinda predictable." She moved to the door and turned to look at them. "I'm going to the owlery." She heard Christina whistle making her head snap at her directions. "To owl this to my mum."

"Sure Eve." It was Gabriela who teased her this time.

"Please tell me, fourteen is going to be the year which you become sassy." Diana directed her words to her birthday girl who on my shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm going now." Evelyn got out and closed the door of the dorm. She headed to the common room which had a few students in it. She noticed that the only one from her year some Barty was reading something.

She walked out of the common room and headed to the owlery. When she reached the owlery, she saw that her owl Caterpillar was sleeping.

"Caterpillar." The owl opened its eyes and tilted its head to look at Evelyn. "I need you," She showed the letter to her owl. "To give this to mum." The owl flew to her shoulder making Evelyn glad that she had cut her hair. "Here." She put the letter on his claws. The owl immediately flew away.

Evelyn turned to the window to look at her owl fly away in the beautiful spring day. A smile graced her features as the owl disappeared out of her sight.

She looked at the Hogwarts grounds from her window and couldn't help but think that the reason why it was such a lovely and peaceful day, was because of Gabriela. The girls who was the most lovely and peaceful person Evelyn had ever met in her thirteen years in the world.

The blonde then headed to the Great Hall to find the girls and the boys already seated there. She saw that Gabriela was holding some sort of a book.

"What you got there?" She asked as she took the seat across from Gabriela and next to Carter.

"They got me a book about unicorns and their origins." She showed the book title and it said 'Over The Rainbow'.

"Why do unicorns and rainbows have to be connected?" Edrick asked making everyone look at him.

"Because they're both are magical and they bring happiness," Gabriela responded with a smile and Edrick seemed to be satisfied with her answer. He only shrugged before biting on his toast.

"Do you want a party for your birthday?" Carter asked and before Gabriela could respond, he started to give orders. "Juliet, you're in charge of inviting people after all you're the social butterfly of the group. Ed, you're in charge of the drinks. Henrik, you're in charge of the food. Diana, you're in charge of the music." Gabriela was trying to stop him but he wasn't even paying attention to her. "Christina, you're in charge of unwelcome people."

"Why am I in charge of the unwelcome people?" She asked as she put down her fork.

"Because you're scary to people under 50." He responded to her as he continued to talk to who should we invite.

"I'm not scary." Christina seemed to think that Carter was talking nonsense. "Am I scary?"

"A little bit," Diana answered, a comforting smile adorning her chocolate coloured face.

"Now from Gryffindor, we will invite the Prewett twins, Marlene and her girls, the Marauders because you know they helped me out when none of you did-" Gabriela decided to cut him off.

"Carter, stop! I don't want a birthday party. I want to spend my birthday like we spent each day here in Hogwarts." He pouted his lips at her words but said nothing else.

"Fine, it's your birthday. You do whatever you want in it." He accepted the defeat and Gabriela gave him a comforting smile.

Just then, an owl flew towards their table and a pack with a letter on it was in front of Gabriela.

"I prefer the mail by post then by owls." Diana pointed out making Christina and Edrick frown as they didn't understand what the word 'post' meant.

"What?" They both asked in sync.

"You'll learn it in Muggle Studies," Evelyn told them not having the patience to explain to them.

Gabriela had opened the letter first and now was reading through the lines. "Mum is feeling way better. She wrote the letter." The girl started to get teary-eyed and Diana put an arm on her back to comfort her.

Gabriela whipped her tears away and then looked at the package. She opened it and saw that it was filled with things. There were two dresses, one was blue like the Ravenclaw blue colour and the other was light pink. They had gotten her sugar quills which she was addicted to it, she had an empty photo album that had a note that said.

 _Fill it with your memories_

She then noticed that they had gotten her a camera. A polaroid.

"What is that?" Carter asked looking at the camera in her hand. "Is it a recording camera like Evelyn's?"

"No, it's polaroid. You take the photo and then the photo appears from this hole immediately. You have to wait for the picture to be ready to be seen for like a minute." She explained to him and it seemed that all of her friends expect Diana seems to have never seen.

"I dink we need a photo," Henrik said and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"But who should take it?" Christina asked. Evelyn turned to look at anyone around who could have a clue how to use their polaroid.

Her blue eyes landed to a redhead in the Gryffindor table. "Hey, Lily." Lily turned around to look at Evelyn. "Do you know how to use a muggle camera?"

"Like yours?" Lily called with a quite loud voice as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were separated by the Hufflepuff one.

"No, like a polaroid." Lily nodded her head. "Can you come and take a photo of us?"

The redhead got up from the table and Evelyn, Carter and Christina moved to the other side of the table. Gabriela handed the polaroid to Lily who took it.

"Say cheese," Lily told them as she was about to take a photo but Edrick's voice stopped her.

"Why should we say cheese? I hate cheese."

Everyone groaned at him expect Christina who gaped. "How can you not like cheese?" She asked in disbelief. The rest of the group let out a groan while Lily smiled in amusement.

"How can you like it?" He shot back at her.

"Stop acting like five years old and say cheese like Lily said," Diana said with a quite an angry voice which made the other two quiet.

"Cheese." The whole group said in unison and Lily took the photo. They all saw the photo slid from the hole and Lily moved to get it. She gave the polaroid and the photo back to Gabriela. "By the way, happy birthday."

"Thanks." Lily walked away after Gabriela thanked her.

"Why is it black?" Christina asked as she looked at the photograph.

"You need to wait until the photo appears," Gabriela explained and everyone moved away so they could finish their breakfast.

"Do we have Charms in the first period?" Henrik asked and he got a nod from Carter.

"Please tell me that we didn't have any homework," Edrick said and they all shook their heads in response. "Oh good, I gave two of my last essays over the deadline."

"The two essays that you copied from Diana," Christina added, earning an eye roll from Edrick.

"Says the girl who copies most of her work from Baby Evie."

"Baby Evie here," She pointed her hand to Evelyn who was eating her egg and not paying much attention to the conversation. "does the essays the night before we have to hand them. She is the reason why I do them last minute."

Evelyn looked up from her plate. She had a scowl on her face. "You should be thankful I give them to you. Not bitch around about it."

Everyone started to laugh at her making her scowl deepen. "You just used your American accent," Diana informed as the group was still laughing.

"Hilarious," Evelyn muttered before she returned to eating her scrambled egg.

"I love it when her accents slips," Carter informed making Evelyn groan a little.

"It happens when she gets angry mostly," Henrik added and Evelyn grumbled something about missing Don but they didn't hear her.

* * *

"What do you think it's the story behind Lupin's scars?" Edrick asked his best friend as they were sitting in Charms. Remus Lupin was sitting a few rows before them.

"I dink its none o' my business. It's not yours either." Henrik responded but his auburn-haired friend didn't listen to him.

"I think he's just clumsy. I've seen him fall quite often." Edrick pointed with a knowing look.

"Eve is far more clumsy dan 'im. Why doesn't she 'ave scars?" The Irish boy pointed out, their eyes moving to Evelyn who was sitting with Marlene McKinnon. She wasn't paying much attention to the lesson as she was chatting with the blonde Gryffindor.

"Eve's first instinct is to cover her face when she falls. She said it herself." The Welsh boy added and Henrik eyed him a little.

"Like I said it's none o' me business. Ahr yours fahr dat matter." Henrik repeated to his friend who groaned a little.

"You're no fun," Edrick stated before he turned his attention to their Charms teacher and head of their house.

Henrik looked at his friend for a little before thinking his words. Was he no fun at all?

He thought that he was fun. He thought that reading books was fun and writing was fun. He didn't find Quidditch fun or football for that matter. He knew that they were people who agreed with him.

But those people weren't in his group of friends. Evelyn enjoyed reading just as much as he did, Diana didn't find Quidditch that amusing but she always went to watch the games to support Carter and Christina, Edrick, Christina and Carter were the opposite of him and Gabriela enjoyed reading books about plants, animals and creatures. The only one who had more things in common with him was Don.

Henrik found the prologue of Hobbit more interesting than a Quidditch game. The only time he enjoyed Quidditch was when Ireland played.

He didn't even want to go see the finale of the World Cup as Ireland had lost to Syria last week. He had to as he wanted to see his friends especially Don who he hadn't seen since December.

Henrik felt like the odd one in the group. The one who belonged in another group. He belonged with Barty, Bertram, John and Stephen. Not the Soaring Eagles as they were named by Diana. He wasn't as smart as Evelyn and Diana, he wasn't as talented as Christina and Gabriela, he wasn't as good of a friend as Don, he wasn't as popular with the girls as Carter and Edrick. The only girls he ever talked to were the girls in his group and Jenna O'Malley.

Henrik tried to listen to professor Flitwick but something distracted him. He felt like someone was looking at him from behind. He felt weird and turned around only to see emerald eyes on him. The girl's cheeks turned just as red as her hair and Henrik not knowing how to react turned around immediately.

He couldn't believe Lily Evans had been staring at him. He could feel his cheeks heat a little and he looked down to the desk to hide it.

"Mate, why you blushing like a little girl?" Edrick who had noticed him asked.

"It's just 'ot in dis class," Henrik responded as he grabbed his parchment to fresh himself a little. Edrick's eyebrows shot up but he didn't say anything. He went on to taking notes.

Henrik didn't tell him because he didn't want to be teased by Edrick. He didn't even know why Lily had been asking. He also didn't plan to ask her. He never talked her to her in his three years of school.

The only interaction he had with her was in breakfast when she had taken a photo of them with Gabriela's polaroid. He had seen him around with her Gryffindor roommates, he knew that she was best friend with that Slytherin that never bothered to wash his hair and he knew that James Potter had the biggest crush on her. He thought Edrick had it bad with Jenna but it was nothing compared to James with Lily. At least Jenna talked to Edrick without shouting, Lily Evans seemed like she wanted to bury James six foot under with her words and looks.

Henrik moved his head a little and noticed Lily glance at him before she looked away and started to talk to Alice Fortescue who started to giggle. He didn't have a clue why she looked at him again.

* * *

"Hey, Gabriela!" The whole group stopped and turned to look at Mona who was rushing to come to them.

Her ponytail was flipping as she was practically running towards them or to be more exact towards Gabriela. "You can go." The tanned girl told her friends who were heading to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"Alright," Evelyn said and they all moved to go to the class.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom." Mona caught Gabriela's arm and dragged her to the nearest bathroom. They entered the bathroom and Mona turned to her with a smile. "Sorry that I couldn't wish you a happy birthday before and give you the present but I fell asleep taking a shower."

"You did what?" Gabriela asked as she started to giggle a little.

"It seemed like I wasn't satisfied with sleep so my brain decided to sleep a little more. If it wasn't for Regina, I would have probably died." Mona explained to her. Gabriela still couldn't comprehend that the girl had fallen asleep in the shower. She didn't think it was possible.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gabriela asked worried that her friend might have gotten a cold.

"Never better. That shower refreshed me." Gabriela smiled at the joke the Hufflepuff just said.

"Here is your present." Mona gave her a box with a purple wrapping paper.

"You didn't have to," Gabriela told the girl who waved her hand as to dismiss the Ravenclaw's words.

"Don't speak nonsense. It's not very Ravenclaw of you to do that."

"You should know that we Ravenclaws love to speak nonsense. Diana says that we do that because we want to confuse other houses." Mona laughed and Gabriela moved to open the box.

She saw that it was a jewellery box and she looked up to Mona who smiled at her. "Open it, Gabriela. I have to go to class."

She did open it only to see a pin in form of an eagle. An eagle that was coloured blue and bronze just like the Ravenclaw colours. "Merlin, you shouldn't have."

"I did. Do you like it?" Gabriela nodded her head as she looked at the pin with much adoration. "Do you want me to put it?"

"Yeah, I would love that." Gabriela took it from the box and handed it to Mona. The redhead took it and then pinned it down to her robe.

"It goes with your colours." Mona joked making Gabriela laugh a little as she looked at the pin.

"Thank you, Mona," Gabriela said to the redhead who pulled her hands away from the tanned girl.

"No problem, Gabriela."

"You can call me Gabby." After all, most of her close friends used it and she thought Mona as one of her close friends.

"I prefer Gabriela." Gabriela's brown eyes met with Mona's hazel ones. They stood like that for a few seconds before Mona looked away. "I have to go now or Sprout will have my head."

Mona waved at her before walking out of the bathroom. Gabriela put the box in her bag and decided to head to her class. She rushed a little as she didn't want to be late for class.

She saw that the lesson had yet to start and she moved quickly to Christina's seat who was tapping her quill against the desk not caring that she was leaving marks by doing it.

"Nice pin," Christina commented as Gabriela took a seat in the desk.

"Mona gave it to me," Gabriela informed the kitsune who nodded a little.

"I figured." Christina then turned behind to say something at Carter about their Quidditch practice later. Gabriela moved to touch her pin. She felt her cheeks flush a little and her heart skip a bit. She had no idea why.

* * *

Edrick ran up as fast as he could towards the Ravenclaw tower. He was a fast runner and now he was used with the many stairs of Hogwarts. It was after lunch and after talking to Evelyn, he learned that they had Potions and he remembered that he left the essay in his dorm room.

He said the riddle that the eagle knocker gave to him before he ran up to his dorm. They were only three beds now in his dorm as Don's bed had been moved away. They hadn't told anyone about that in fear of Evelyn hearing, they knew she would get quite sad knowing that even Don's bed wash in its place.

Edrick began to rummage through his stuff to find the essay. He only hoped that he wouldn't be late in Potions. He was sure that Slughorn didn't like him as Edrick had caused many damages in the class during his three years in Hogwarts. He didn't care at all that the Potions teacher didn't like him. He had other things to worry about.

"Where the bloody hell did I leave it?" Edrick wondered and then he looked under his bed only to find it covered in dust. "Oh, bollocks." He cleaned the dust a little before he put his essay in his bag.

He then started to rush out of the dorm which led to him almost slamming into a sixth-year girl who had a free period. "Sorry." He apologized before he hurried out of the common room.

Edrick ran like a mad man and he got scolded by many students as he made his way to the dungeons. "Bloody hell, mate." A boy said as Edrick had pushed him out of the way.

"I'm sorry." He grunted an apology before he continued to rush.

Soon, he found himself in the dungeons but he wasn't lucky enough to go to the class. "Where are you going, Ed?"

Edrick turned to face Evan Rosier and the rest of his Slytherin friends which included Damian Avery, Malkolm Mulciber and Severus Snape. The only one missing was Rabastan Lestrange.

"Class, Ev. I think you should go there too." Edrick tried to walkway but he was blocked by the big body of Malkolm Mulciber. "Really?"

"Do you want to know something about Ed here, Snape?" Damian said with a quite low voice. Edrick sighed knowing that he wasn't going to make it in time for his class. "He's the least loyal person I know."

"What do you mean?" Severus Snape asked with a boring tone to his voice.

"We all used to be good friends with him. We used to spend time with him when we were younger." Edrick took a deep breath before looking at Evan who had continued Damian's words. "But when we came to Hogwarts, he changed."

"He decided to join that group of friends." Malkolm spat making Edrick take a step back. He didn't want to have any spit in his face.

"He liked a group of blood traitors, half-bloods, mudbloods," Edrick flinched when Damian called Diana that way. "And bastards."

"You should mind your tongue, Avery," Edrick told him with a threatening voice.

"No one scared of you, idiot. We pity you." Evan said a crude smile on his face. He had been friends with all of them including Rabastan. Evan had been maybe his best friends but when he got in Hogwarts, he saw the true colours of his childhood friends.

"Pity me? Because I have good friends. You shouldn't pity me, I should pity you all." Edrick snapped at him. The smile on Evan's face disappeared.

"Good friends? I wouldn't call a bastard a good friend." It was common knowledge that Damian hated Evelyn and the blonde hated him since Q detention in the first year.

"First of all, you shouldn't call her like that. Second, she's a better friend than you can't even imagine. Third, the only bastard I know is you, Avery." Edrick responded to the boy who seemed to have lost the amusement he had in his face.

"I bet someone like you agreed with her speech and the pathetic club she has formed," Severus spoke like he was sure that Edrick didn't agree with Evelyn or the other girls. Yet Edrick was trying to learn that people should be treated all equals.

All his life he had been raised to believe that pureblood wizards were the one who deserved the world. Not witches or anyone who wasn't a pureblood. His friends had taught him. Each of them was an outcast to his family's society and he found the outcasts better than the people he was used to be around with.

"I'm seeing her point. Everyone should be treated equally." A smile appeared on Edrick's face when he remembered who was Severus's best friend. "Isn't it Lily Evans in the club too? Evelyn mentioned that Lily partakes a lot in the club. She is also a muggleborn. and aren't you a half-blood. You seem like hypocrite group to me."

"The only hypocrite here is you, Ed." Evan shot back at him and Edrick let out a laugh.

"I have learned what is right and what is wrong. I think it's time you do to before you get included in activities you don't enjoy." Edrick referred to being a Death Eater. A term he had heard it a lot in his mother's family.

"What are you referring to?" Malcolm asked. He was playing the oblivious card.

"I'm referring to being your Dark Lord's little bitch," Edrick responded and before he could say something, the other three boys had drew their wands in his direction. Severus didn't draw his, he seemed just as shocked as Edrick was. The auburn-haired boy didn't know if it was because of Edrick's words or the wands being pointed to his direction.

"You don't have the authority to call him that," Damian told him but Edrick didn't say anything. He knew his friends and he knew what they were capable to do from a young age. He was scared but he wasn't going to show that.

He waited for a hex to be sent his way but someone stopped him. "Put your wands away." Rabastan Lestrange ordered his friends as he came to the view. "What the bloody hell are you three thinking?"

"He used his name," Malcolm told the taller of all of the group.

"I heard but there is no need for you to attack him." Rabastan's voice was chilling calm and it scared Edrick more than wands being directed at him. "There is no point getting in trouble for that."

"But-" Evan was cut off by Rabastan.

"Edrick isn't daft. I can assure you, he won't speak it again." The Ravenclaw nodded his head before moving to grip his wand just for safety. "Now, put away your wands." Malkolm and Evan put their wands back in their robes but Damian kept it still directed towards Edrick.

"You can't tell me what to do," Damian said, his eyes fixed to Rabastan.

"I'm advising you to put your wand away. You have embarrassed yourself enough while using that wand." Edrick had to strain a laugh knowing Rabastan was referring to the many timed when Damian had challenged Evelyn or the Marauders which had ended in everyone laughing at him.

Damian did so but he still glared at Rabastan. "You can go now." Rabastan directed his words to Edrick.

Without saying another word, the Welsh moved away towards the class. He wondered why did Rabastan help him. Did he do it because he didn't want his friend in trouble? Did he do it because he didn't think it will be fair for one to go against three? Did he do it out of the goodness of his heart? The last one Edrick doubted as he knew that Rabastan wasn't that good. Or did the Slytherin boy do it for an ulterior motive?

Edrick opened the door of the Potions class. "Sorry that I'm late, professor. Couldn't find my essay." Edrick lied not wanting to tell the professor what happened.

"It's okay, Mr Decan. Take a seat please." Edrick did so and took a seat next to Henrik who was looking at him with a frown.

"What was de real reason why you were late." His friend asked him.

"I'll tell you later," Edrick responded before he turned to listen to Slughorn.

* * *

"Why the hell are you scanning the pitch like a madwoman?" Carter asked Christina as they were walking towards the Quidditch practice for their practice. It was the last practice as on Sunday was the finale between Slytherin and them.

"I'm looking for any surprise visitors." But the stands and the whole pitch was empty expect the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Has there been any surprising visitors this year?" Carter asked with a frown as he fixed his glove.

"James Potter and Sirius Black tried last year but it didn't work for them," Christina responded to him and he laughed a little.

"They should have done that this year too as Gryffindor was the worst house of all this year," Carter added as he looked at Christina who chuckled.

"That is indeed true. I have to admit that they are talented but they need a better Seeker and better tactics." Christina pointed out as her eyes moved to her Quidditch team who were warming up.

"Why don't you become their captain next year?" Carter teased her.

Christina turned to glare at him before a smile appeared on her face. "I will be too busy being your captain."

"I will be quitting as soon as you become captain," Carter informed the kitsune who turned to look at him with the least amusing look she could muster.

"Why?"

"Because you're scary enough as a Seeker. I can't imagine you as the captain." Carter walked away laughing his words off.

But Christina stood in her place. She was kitsune, kitsunes were considered monsters by many wizards and witches and monsters were scary. All her life she wanted to say that she wasn't like her mother. A woman who everyone was tired of even her father. Her mother always made crude remarks about the fact that Christina was attending Hogwarts, not Mahoutokoro.

Her father had attended Mahoutokoro until he was thirteen before moving to London with his parents and started Hogwarts. Her mother had studied and graduated from Mahoutokoro. Her brother was attending Mahoutokoro but Christina never wanted to.

The reason was pathetic and embarrassing. The reason was that the school was daily. She had to return to her home in Japan with her mother while her father was in Tokyo, London or like these days around the world. He was only home in the summer but when he was there, he spent every second with his children.

Her father loved her mother and she loved him. They loved Norm, her little brother. But her mother didn't love her. Her mother thought that her daughter embraced her Quidditch skills more than she embraced her kitsune side. Her mother hated her for that. She hated the fact that her daughter didn't embrace her powers.

She didn't understand that Christina was afraid of her powers. She found them scary especially when she got angry or sad. She remembered almost making a hurricane when they were almost losing to Hufflepuff next year. She could have hurt people, she could have hurt her friends.

"Christina, why are you stalling?!" Edgar Bones, the captain of the team shouted at her. The kitsune looked up to him. "Hurry. Get on your bloody broom and try catching the Snitch while Carter and Beau try to hit you with the bludgers."

She nodded her head in understanding and hopped on her broom. She took a breath and tried to spot the Snitch with her amber eyes.

She could feel the bludgers being sent her way but she deflected with no problem. It was the Snitch she couldn't see because of how late it was getting.

She had no clue where the Snitch was and minutes were passing. She couldn't leave the team waiting for her to catch it. They looked tired before they got here. She could feel the bludgers sent her way to slow down.

Carter and Beau were getting tired each second more and more. She wasn't. An advance of being kitsune was that she couldn't get tired as easily as the others. Still, it wasn't fair to let Carter and Beau get tired. They probably had tons of essays and homework. She knew Carter had as every professor had given them homework.

"Bloody hell, Christina! Why is it taking so long?" She heard Edgar shout.

In that moment, she decided to do something that she never wanted to do in her life.

Her amber eyes turned orange and her pupil turned to a line. She was using her powers while playing. A promise she had given her father and herself never to do.

She spotted a snitch and with the speed of the light itself, she caught in mere five seconds leaving the whole team watch with mouth shocked.

She heard them cheer which led to her to turn her eyes back to normal. She moved back down to the ground. The whole team was looking at her in awe.

"Bloody amazing, Christina. If you do that in the game on Saturday, we would win without someone even scoring." Barbara said leaving Christina to give her a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Whatever you did up there, you need to do it in the game," Edgar told her. Christina nodded at him but she wasn't going to risk exposure even if it led to the team winning.

* * *

Diana sighed as she moved to get a book about Charms in the library. She was the only one studying in the library. Carter and Christina were in Quidditch practise, Edrick and Henrik went to see the Chess tournament, Evelyn had gone to the Gryffindor common room and Gabriela had wanted to sleep. Evelyn and Diana had wanted to spend time with her but the birthday girl had fallen asleep as soon as they had walked in their dorm.

Diana paid no attention to the person who was also reaching for the same book. She had already taken the book from the shelf but she stopped when that person spoke.

"I got here first." Diana looked up to see no one other than Gideon Prewett looking at her with a hint of smile.

"It only matters who gets it." She responded as her stomach stirred in his presence.

He rose his hands up and gave her a defeated look. "I understand." Diana couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"We can do the essay together." She suggested, his bright brown eyes shone with joy at her suggestion.

"Thanks, I would like that." He told her and then he pointed his behind his back. "Let's go to the place I'm studying. Pince won't even notice us talking."

"Yeah, why not." Diana got her things and followed Gideon. She kept telling herself to calm down. They were just going to do homework together, nothing else.

"Here." He let her sit first before he took the seat next to her. Diana took a shaky breath before she turned to look at him.

"Have you started? Because I wrote like 8 inches by now." She told him as she opened her parchment to reveal her essay.

"Oh, I wrote" He opened the parchment. "The title of the essay."

Diana let out a laugh and then tried to quiet herself on fear of Madame Pince.

"I can help you write those inches." She opened the book she got from the library and her notes in a notebook.

"Is that a notebook?" He asked and she nodded her head at him in response. "Sometimes I forget that you're muggleborn."

Diana didn't know how to react as she didn't know if Gideon even thought her as an equal. "Maybe I should leave." She suggested but his frown stopped.

"Why?" He seemed confused as to why she wanted to leave in the first place.

"Muggleborn." She pointed to herself. "Pureblood." She pointed to him.

Gideon scoffed at her words. "I don't care about that nonsense. You're the same."

"I'm sorry, I just guessed that you are a pureblood. I didn't mean no offence." Diana wanted to kick herself to even think that Gideon cared about those things.

"I don't blame you. This school makes you think that every pureblood is prejudiced and idiotic. Trust me, the only ones are in Slytherin." Diana laughed at his last words and looked down. "For example, my brother in law would find you fascinating and he is a pureblood."

"Why's that?" Diana asked, interested to know why would a pureblood find her fascinating.

"He just adores muggle things and muggles in general. He even works at Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in the Ministry." He explained to her.

"Wow, I remember finding wizarding thing fascinating when I learned I was a witch." She told him remembering the day McGonagall came in her house and informed her that she was a muggleborn witch. "I still find it difficult to understand most of the things."

"Are you an only child?" Diana shook her head and a smile appeared on her face.

"I have five other siblings." She responded to him. Gideon's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the information he had just received.

"Are you the oldest?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"The youngest one. The first one is Cece who is married and has a four-year-old boy now. Then comes Reggie who got married last summer. Then comes Josie who is eighteen, she is an university now. Then it's Samantha, she's seventeen. David is fifteen and there is me. The youngest." Both Diana and Gideon didn't notice that they stopped doing essays, they were too focused on the conversation. "You?"

"My sister Molly who is married to the muggle lover and of course, Fabian and I," Gideon responded to her. "I'm the youngest too in my family."

"Seems like the youngest are the best kids." Diana joked earning a laugh from Gideon.

"That is an affirmative." Diana chuckled a little.

"If you want to chat and laugh, you can use your common rooms." Madame Pince's voice was heard a few feet away from them.

They both nodded their heads in understanding. The woman narrowed her eyes at them before walking away.

They stayed silent before Gideon turned to look at her. "Can you tell me the reason why muggles use a rubber duck?"

* * *

Carter dried his short hair using a towel as he entered the dorm room. Henrik and Edrick weren't there, so he was alone in his dorm. Carter moved to wear his uniform as he wanted to head for supper. He was tying his shoes when his eyes landed on a letter on his bed that he hadn't opened in days. It was from his father and he knew what was behind that letter. He had expected it to happen since he had been nine. He gave up and moved to get the letter. He opened it and let out a sigh.

 _Carter_

 _Your mother and I have decided to get a divorce. You will be living with me in Liverpool as your mother is moving back to Israel._

 _Your father_

Carter sighed before he ripped his letter apart. His parents never thought of him. They only cared about themselves. They were selfish and Carter knew that the only reason they even got married was because his mother had gotten pregnant. He would prefer being called a bastard like Evelyn than have parents that didn't love him.

The only person who cared for him was his uncle but he rarely saw him as he spent most of the time in Jerusalem. His mother's family was from Israel. She was Jewish which led to Carter always celebrated Hanukkah and Christmas at the end of the year. With or without his family. Last year, he had celebrated with Edrick and the auburn-haired boy found it so interesting.

He didn't let tears well up in his eyes as she moved to throw the letter in a bin. He then rushed to the Great Hall. He knew his friends would keep his mind out of it. He entered the hall to find only Edrick and Henrik from his friends.

"Rabastan Lestrange stopped dem from 'exin you?" Henrik asked which earned him a nod from Edrick.

"Who was about to hex you?" Carter asked as he took the seat across from them.

"The Snake Group minus Rabastan who saved me." Carter raised his eyebrows on shock. He wouldn't expect Rabastan to save Edrick. He knew that Edrick had been friends with them before he befriended them. He had seen him the halls but Edrick never talked about it.

"Why would Rabastan Lestrange 'elp you? Henrik asked the same thing Carter had been thinking.

"He could have wanted to play fair, after all, it was three against one." Edrick pointed out.

"Since when do Slytherins play fair?" Carter shut down the first suggestion of Edrick.

Edrick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he did out of goodness of his heart. He maybe did it for his friends not to get in trouble. Or maybe he has an ulterior motive?"

If Rabastan had an ulterior motive, Carter knew what it was. His friends had no clue. "What ulterior motive?" Henrik questioned.

Carter's eyes moved to the entrance of the hall and right on cue, the ulterior motive walked in. "The ulterior motive is walking towards us."

Henrik and Edrick frowned when they saw Evelyn walk towards the table. "Eve? Rabastan likes Eve?"

Carter nodded instead of talking as he didn't want Evelyn to listen to him. "What are you 'oldin?" Henrik asked the blonde girl who took the seat next to Carter.

"Don got Gabriela a gift. Flitwick gave it to me in the Entrance Hall." She responded before getting some chicken wing for herself.

Henrik and Edrick began to talk about the Chess tournament. Carter's mind drifted to the letter and he tried to shake any sad feeling of him. He wasn't going to let them ruin his mood.

"You okay?" Evelyn asked, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Just tired. Edgar tired me out today." He lied not feeling comfortable telling.

"Go to sleep after supper." She said to him.

"Thanks, mum."

"Hey, I'm not the mum friend. Dee is." Evelyn protested which made Carter laugh.

"When she isn't here, the role falls to you." Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him. "Who is the dad friend?"

They all stopped for a moment before Henrik talked. "De dad friend is de one who tries to look after 'is friends and fails. Bad at showing affection."

"Grumpy. Makes lame jokes." Evelyn added. Carter thought she was referring to her father. "Clumsily helps his friends."

"Loves weird stuff." Edrick joined on listing things. "Loyal to no fault.

"You forgot trying to be cool," Carter added to the list and they all looked at each other knowing who the dad of the group was.

"Don." The four of them said in sync before starting to laugh.

"Why are you mentioning Don?" Christina asked them as she joined them alongside with Gabriela.

"He's the dad friend of our group," Edrick answered to the question.

"It makes sense," Gabriela added as she took a seat next to Evelyn. "Dee is our mum friend."

"I'm not the mum friend." Diana defended herself making the others jump a little.

"Where did you come from?" Christina asked as she hadn't seen Diana heading to the Great Hall.

"The Gryffindor table." Everyone raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"With who?" Edrick asked.

Diana looked down with a smile on her face. "With Gideon."

She heard whistles, cheers and claps come from her book as she sat next to Edrick. "Damn, Dee! Finally making a move." Christina exclaimed. A grin written in her face.

"I just got to know him." Diana shrugged as she rested her chin on her palm.

"In the book, that's a move," Evelyn added before she remembered that she was holding Don's gift to Gabriela. "This is from Don."

She handed the gift to Gabriela who opened it with a smile. "It's a photograph of all of us on Evelyn's last birthday. He framed it in a frame with engraved Nifflers on."

"That's creative." Christina pointed out.

"There is a reason why he was sorted in Ravenclaw," Diana stated and everyone agreed.

"My gift is the best one," Christina added and everyone rolled their eyes at her.

Carter was glad that he got sorted in Ravenclaw and meet these people because this friends of him made his life good. Not his parents, his eight friends. The Soaring Eagles made his life good.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this. I love the Soaring Eagles and I think that their story is needed to be told. They will receive more focus from now on, but Evelyn will keep on being the main character and the story centres around her.**_

 _ **alissa0505:**_ I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story, and I hope you like what's next to come.

 _ **Thank you for favouriting, following and reviewing the story. Please, let me know what you think of the story in the reviews. I've said this before but I really wanted to hear your opinion.**_

 _ **PinkLady12**_


	30. Finally Home

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

Evelyn shook her head as she stepped out of the castle. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to Diana. "Where do you think she is?" She questioned her friend. "I haven't seen her in days." She bit her lip as she looked around.

"Cats are known for being independent and liking their own time." Diana reminded her as the two of them alongside Henrik and Gabriela were heading to see the final game of the season.

"She does wander off for hours, but never for days." Evelyn took a deep breath. "What if something bad happened to her?" She felt her heart start to beat fast. What if she had gotten lost in the forest? What if another animal had hurt her? Or worse, killed her? What if she had fallen from a tower?

The questions that were circling Evelyn's head made her head hurt and Diana moved to hold her hand. "You need to calm down. Sabrina is fine and after the game, you can go look for her."

Evelyn sighed. While Diana's words were assuring, it didn't make her feel calm at all. She continued to listen to her friends talk, but she didn't partake in the conversation like she always did. As they were walking towards the pitch, her eyes flickered to the Slytherin team were. She couldn't help but seek out Rabastan amongst the team.

Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that he had been looking at her as well. She immediately turned her before their eyes could lock and entered the pitch.

"Who were you looking at?" Diana asked.

"I can give you one guess." She muttered under her breath and her friend looked behind them. Diana shuddered and patted Evelyn on the back.

When they climbed the stands, Evelyn noticed that they were a few empty seats next to Gideon and Fabian. She smiled and tilted her head towards Diana. "Eve, I-"

"Hey!" She greeted the two boys who turned to look at her. "What are you two doing?"

"Watching the game and trying not to think how we couldn't make it into the finale." Fabian deadpanned making Evelyn and Diana laugh.

"Potter is still taking it to heart," Gideon informed them.

Evelyn looked around the pitch and snorted. "Seems like he didn't even bother to show up."

"I think he might have a fragile ego." Fabian joked making Evelyn laugh. "Come on, sit with us."

She smiled and waved her hand at Gideon. "Scoot over, so I can sit next to Fabian." Gideon did so with no complaint whatsoever and Evelyn took his previous seat. Diana, on the other hand, took the one next to Fabian.

Fabian moved to whisper in her ear. "I would like to think I'm your favourite twin, but I know for a fact that it's more about you wanting my brother to sit next to Hurkle."

Evelyn chuckled. "Good inspecting skills there, Fabian." She joked and he chuckled. "But come on, they'd make a cute couple." He shook his head. "Plus, we nee another couple in our year, don't you think?"

"You haven't heard?" Evelyn frowned. "Marlene broke up with Sirius last night."

Evelyn's mouth fell open and she raised an eyebrow. "What?! How?! When?! Why?!" She knew that Marlene hadn't been happy in her relationship with Sirius, but Evelyn would have never guessed that she was planning to break up with him soon.

"It happened out of nowhere." He informed her. "We were hanging out in the common room with Marlene, Dorcas and Hestia. Pettigrew and Black entered it and they sat down next to us. Marlene was trying to talk to him, but he kept on ignoring her." Evelyn scoffed and shook her head. It wasn't much of a surprise that he did her, but it was still quite rude. "She said that she wanted to talk to him, he said that he didn't want to talk to her and she told him that she didn't want to be in relationship with him anymore."

Evelyn let out a small laugh. "Are you joking?"

"No, she said that." Evelyn chuckled and Fabian joined in her laugh. "At first, I thought she wasn't serious."

"Of course not, she's Marlene." Evelyn joked and Fabian rolled his eyes at her. "I'm sorry I had to."

"But she wasn't joking. Black thought so too, but she told him loud and clear that she didn't want to be in a relationship with him." Evelyn found the whole ordeal to be quite funny and she had to hold her laugh. She thought what Marlene did was great. Breaking up with Sirius was the best choice she could make. "He didn't expect her to do that and I don't know if he was hurt, but he didn't like breaking up."

Evelyn scoffed. "If he didn't want a breakup, he wouldn't have acted like a prat." She pointed out and Fabian shrugged. "Plus, I think that he didn't like that she broke up with him, he would have preferred if he had done it himself."

"I don't know about that," Fabian answered. "I know that it was hilarious to watch and it's going to Prewett Talk after the Easter holidays."

Evelyn nodded, but her mind went to Marlene. She wondered how her best friend was feeling. She couldn't see her anywhere her Gryffindor friends. She had fancied Sirius a lot and had been disappointed by her relationship with him. She wished that her friend would get to meet a great boy who would never hurt or disappoint her.

"Did she look okay to you?"

Fabian furrowed his eyebrows. "She looked alright this morning, she didn't seem upset about it and neither did Black. No one expects the first relationships to work out."

"Who says that?" Evelyn asked as her mind drifted to Rabastan. If she ever entered a relationship with him, he would be her first boyfriend and she hoped that he would be her last.

"I don't know why, but that's what people say." He responded to Evelyn who nodded her head. "But as my sister has been only with her husband according to my mum and they have two kids now. She says they're the exception, not the rule."

Evelyn bit her lip and let out a sigh. "I guess it depends on the person." She told Fabian.

"I guess." He was about to say something, but he was cut off from his brother and Diana laughing. The two of them glanced at Diana and Gideon. "Seems like we can be right about the next couple."

Evelyn noticed the red tint on Gideon's cheeks and Diana's sweet smile that she was sure was only reserved for Gideon. "We might be right."

"We should start a business. Bringing people together in relationships." Fabian suggested making Evelyn laugh.

She clapped her hands. "We'll get Carter too. He sometimes can pair up people." She thought of Flitwick and Sprout.

"And other times?"

Evelyn flinched when she remembered his jokes about Sirius fancying her. "He can suck sometimes too."

"I guess we can't have it all," Fabian commented and she hummed in agreement.

"Welcome everybody to the final game of this season." Edrick began to say and everyone turned their attention to him. "This game will determine the winner of the Quidditch cup for this year." She crossed her fingers and hoped that Ravenclaw would win. "The game is between Ravenclaw and Slytherin and according to many predictions, the end of the game will resemble Mexico's flag." Evelyn frowned at what her best friend said. "With an eagle eating a serpent."

Most of the pitch started to laugh and Evelyn joined them too. She could see the unamused faces of many Slytherins in the stands though. From the spot, she could see McGonagall berate Edrick.

"I'm speaking nothing but the truth, professor!"

"He's getting better every day," Gideon commented and Evelyn nodded. She knew that Edrick was going to make the game enjoyable even if Ravenclaw didn't win.

* * *

It hadn't been much of a surprise that Ravenclaw had won. Having Christina in the game was quite the advantage and even though Regulus Black was better than Cain, he was nowhere compared to her friend. While the rest of the house was celebrating the cup and the last game of many players, including Edgar Bones, Evelyn headed out of it. Her mind kept going to her missing cat and she couldn't standstill. As she descended the stairs, she saw Marlene waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fabian said you wanted to meet me," Marlene spoke up. "What's up?"

"He told me you broke up with Sirius." She responded. "I didn't know you were planning to."

Marlene ran a hand through her hair. "I wasn't planning to. I was trying to talk to him about us, he didn't want to and was being a massive git, so I ended our relationship." She explained to Evelyn. "I wasn't going to let that immature and childish boy upset me any longer."

Evelyn put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at Marlene. "You did well by breaking up with him. You can do so much better."

"I learned an important lesson too." She tilted her head. "Beauty isn't everything."

She laughed at Marlene and nudged her. Her friend joined in her laugh. "Yeah, we also have proof to prove that to people."

"Yes, if they ask, we'll just let them meet Sirius," Marlene added. "They'll be convinced."

Evelyn looked at her friend. She couldn't see any hint of sadness on her, but she knew she had to ask. "Are you doing okay?"

Marlene hummed. "I didn't expect to feel this great, but I am. I don't have to worry why he's not talking to me, why he's ignoring me and why I always reach out to him and he never does to him." Evelyn squeezed her shoulder. "But I'm forgetting that and focusing on the good things."

"What good things?" Evelyn questioned.

"There is plenty of fish in the sea, Eve." She said and Evelyn started to laugh. "And I'm no blind woman."

"Is there anyone who you got your eyes on?" Evelyn wondered, her eyebrows raising.

"No." She responded. "I need to remember that." She pressed her lips together. "Why aren't you celebrating your house winning the cup?"

"I can't find Sabrina and since I'm going home tomorrow, I need to find her today," Evelyn responded to her. "You want to come and look for her with me?"

"Sure," Marlene answered. "What are you doing this holiday?"

"Don is coming to stay for the whole holiday," Evelyn responded as a smile spread on her lips. "So, I'm spending most of it with him and mum. How about you?"

"Should have figured it out. Your whole aura screams radiant joy, unicorns and rainbows." Marlene mumbled and Evelyn stuck her tongue out. "Same old for me. I didn't want to go home and preferred to stay in Hogwarts, but mum wanted to see me."

"You can drop by one day at my house," Evelyn suggested. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Marlene smiled. "Yeah, we'll see about that." The two of them started to descend the stairs to the sixth floor when they saw four boys head up. Evelyn scowled at realizing who the boys were and knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Maybe we should check the Ravenclaw tower again." She suggested.

"No, we're going this way." Marlene insisted and Evelyn had a good hunch that it was going to get ugly. As soon as Sirius caught sight of them, he whistled.

"Look, who's there, boys!" He exclaimed. "Marlene McKinnon, my ex-girlfriend."

"Look, Eve. It's that old boyfriend of mine," Marlene snapped her fingers and Evelyn frowned. "Merlin, his name is lost on me, I just know it rhymes with idiot."

Evelyn wasn't the only one that ended up laughing with her joke. Remus and James started to laugh to while Peter only glanced to Sirius whose grey eyes were flashing. He opened his mouth to say something, but Evelyn didn't let him speak. She was afraid that whatever he would say would hurt Marlene.

"Have you four seen a black cat?" She asked them and Sirius' eyes snapped on her direction. "I've been looking for my cat for days and I can't find her."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't you think we have better things to do?"

Evelyn blinked at his tone and scoffed. She was about to respond, but Marlene didn't let her. "She was only asking you a question, you prat. No need to be rude to her." She crossed her arms and huffed. "And we all know you don't have better things to do, especially since you consider pranking Snape as a hobby."

Sirius took a step forward and looked Marlene in the eyes. Her friend held his gaze. "You know I thought you were cool, but actually, you were just as uptight as Evans."

"Being a decent person doesn't mean that you're uptight." Marlene snapped at him and lifted her chin. Evelyn shared a look with Remus who only shook his head in response.

"If you were a decent person, you should have known I didn't want to talk to you at the moment," Sirius told her and Evelyn rolled her eyes at him. "But you don't have patience."

"And you don't have a bloody heart," Marlene stated and again, Evelyn saw Sirius's eyes flash.

She moved between him and her best friends making them look away from each other. "This needs to stop." She told them and they turned their attention to each other. "Stop bickering because you're both coming across as immature."

"I'm not acting immature-" Sirius began, but Evelyn shushed him.

"I don't want to hear you talk right now." She told him and he scoffed at her.

Peter snorted. "You didn't tell him what to do."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I can when he was going to insult one of my best friends." She responded to him and turned to the others. "We're splitting up to look for my cat."

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed. "I didn't agree with that."

She tilted her head and shrugged. "I want to talk to you." He frowned at her. "Which leads to you coming with me." She turned to the others. "Remus, can you go with Marlene and check on the sixth floor?" He nodded. "Thanks." After him, she turned to James and Peter. "You two can do whatever you want."

James saluted her. "Yes, sir."

She rolled her eyes and descended the stairs. She noticed that Sirius wasn't following her behind. "Are you coming or not?" She turned and her blue eyes met his grey ones. It seemed like he was studying for a few second and deciding if she should come. "I don't bite." She teased him.

Sirius scoffed, but he started to follow her behind. When they stepped on the fifth floor and when she was sure the others were far away, she decided to talk.

The problem was that he didn't let her. "Why are you so annoying?"

"Some say genetics, others say it was the environment." She responded and she heard him snort. "How about you?"

"I'm not annoying." Sirius defended himself.

Evelyn nodded. "I agree. Obnoxious is the better term to describe you."

"Why do you hate me so much, Lynn?" Sirius asked her making Evelyn stop in her tracks and turn to him. "What did I do to you?"

"I don't hate you, Sirius." He looked away from her and she furrowed her eyebrows. "You irritate me, especially with how you treated my best friend."

"Didn't she tell you how she broke up with me?" Sirius responded. "She humiliated me in front of the whole common room."

"Because you ignored her, Sirius." She snapped at him. "You have been treating her horribly and she's your girlfriend. First of all, you shouldn't be treating anyone like that, especially your girlfriend."

Sirius pushed his hair out of his forehead. "It's not my fault that she didn't understand that my friends are more important than her."

"Marlene is my friend and as her friend, I know her friends are her priority as well." She informed him and he curled his lips. "Stop making excuses and admit that you were wrong."

"How did she expect me to treat her? I'm fourteen for Godric's sword!" He exclaimed to her. "Did she expect me to kneel and ask her to marry me?"

She shook her head. "No, she expected you to treat her with respect." Sirius snorted. "If you find that a lot to do, maybe Marlene was right about you not having a heart." Again, she saw his eyes flash and she knew he was going to say something.

"Who do you think you are to lecture me?" Sirius snapped at her. "You don't have any right to tell me what to do and how to act."

"I have a right to give you the advice to stop being such a prat and admit you weren't a good boyfriend." She told him. "If you take my advice to heart, that's your choice and I'm not forcing you to make it." She turned her back on him. She couldn't blame Marlene for breaking up with him. Sirius Black was handsome, funny and popular, but she was doubting that he had other good qualities. She hoped that whoever was the other girl to date him wouldn't be treated like Marlene was.

"I'm not immature though." He spoke up after a few seconds.

Evelyn laughed. "You are. Childish too." She commented. "Enough so that I think you and my seven-year-old brother would be good friends."

"You have quite the tongue there, Lynn." She ignored his comment and continued to search for her cat. "Does Lestrange like it?"

Evelyn's body went still and she took a few deep breaths. She felt her hands shake and she squeezed her eyes shut. "What are you talking about?"

Sirius took a few steps towards and two seconds later, he was in front of her. It was the first time she noticed that Sirius was the same height as her. "You and Lestrange, the star-struck lovers."

"You're mistaken, that's me and Romeo." She told him and called for her cat.

"Sure, Lynn." Sirius drawled. "A piece of advice, though. If you think I'm bad, Lestrange is ten times worse."

Evelyn bit her lip. "I never said you were bad, you just need to grow up." She responded to him. "Also, I like to make opinions about people on my own."

Sirius raised his hands in surrender. "I was only offering you a piece of advice. It's your choice to take to heart." He threw her words at her and she glared at him.

 _What if he's right?_

A voice spoke from her head and she pushed it away. She didn't need pessimism when it came to this subject. The reality was harsh enough to deal with.

"Eve!" She heard Marlene call behind her and she turned her head. Her shoulder dropped and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was holding Sabrina. Evelyn ran towards her cat and she picked her up.

"Oh, Brina!" She muttered. "Where were you?" She kissed the top of her cat's head who purred.

"She was roaming the corridors with this tied on her legs," Marlene revealed a small roll of parchment and Evelyn frowned. "I didn't read it by the way."

"Took all the fun out of it," James commented as Marlene handed her the note.

Evelyn opened it, curious to see. Her heart skipped a beat when she read it. _Meet me in the Owlery tomorrow before breakfast. R.L._

She showed it to Marlene who read it as well.

"I think I can guess who wrote that with one try." Sirius quipped, but Evelyn ignored him. Her mind immediately went to Rabastan and why he wanted to meet up with her.

* * *

Evelyn had spent the whole night thinking if she should meet Rabastan or not. In the end, she had decided to do. She thought it would be rude if she said no and she could go get Caterpillar in the owlery. She woke up early in the morning while the other girls and Sabrina were sleeping. She put on her clothes, combed her hair and picked up Caterpillar's cage. After that, she headed to the owlery.

As she walked towards it, she tried to think of something else rather than Rabastan. Her mind drifted to her mother and the fact that she hadn't responded to her letter about Elena. Caterpillar had returned empty and she had been disappointed. She knew that the subject of the Sinclair family was sensitive to her mother, but she wanted to help Elena. There was something odd with her cousin. The information on muggle books had been small and she still didn't even know if Elena was suffering through an eating disorder.

Soon, Evelyn found herself climbing up the stairs of the owlery. She forgot all about her cousin and her mind was focused on Rabastan. She had no idea what he wanted with her and she was curious to know.

She caught sight of him as soon as she entered the owlery. He was looking through the window, towards the horizon. He was leaning against the wall and from his hunched shoulders, she could see that he was in deep thoughts. She gathered herself and cleared her throat.

At the sound of it, Rabastan turned to her and his eyes landed on her. She felt her breath get caught in her throat and her stomach stir. Just the sight of him made her feel all tingly inside.

"I'm here." She stated the obvious. "Why did you want to see me?"

"I guess it's about time we had a proper talk." He told her and Evelyn frowned. "About everything."

Evelyn sighed. "We don't have the time for a proper talk, Rabastan." She pointed out. "The train leaves as soon as we eat breakfast is over."

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." He told her and she crossed her arms. It seemed like he wasn't going to listen to her words. "About everything that I did." She didn't say anything, she only looked at him. "You need to understand that I'm putting up an act for now."

"What do you mean for now?" She asked him.

Rabastan took a step towards her and Evelyn noticed that he was holding a book. She wondered what he was reading. "I'm not going to stick with my parents for long, Evelyn. I'm going to leave them, I thought I made it clear to you."

"How am I supposed to know that?" She asked him. "All you do is sit and let your friends behave as they do."

"I can't stop them." He reminded her.

She shook her head. "We all know they follow you." She told him before taking a step forward. "How about you act like a good leader?"

"I have to play that role because that's what my family wants." He explained to her and she huffed. "If I don't do this, I don't know what they'll do to me." His voice cracked and Evelyn froze. He stayed silent for a while and didn't dare to meet her eyes.

Evelyn looked at him and cursed under her breath. She didn't understand his family, his world and their ways. She didn't understand why he had to act a certain way and she needed to do that. He was some sort of a friend to her and she knew that one day that she would want more.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Rabastan looked up to her and kept his eyes on her. "I'm being too harsh."

"Apology accepted." He told her and she nodded. "I can't defy my family right now as much as I want to, but I want you to know that I don't think as they do." His jaw twitched as he spoke. He took a step towards her. "It's important for me that you know that."

She noticed that he was only a few inches far from her and she couldn't help but blush at that. "I know that." She assured him and gave him a small smile. "I do." He returned the smile and her heart skipped. Her eyes glanced at the book he was holding. "You like Mark Twain?"

He frowned and looked back at the book he was holding. "Yes. Why wouldn't I like it?"

"I thought you would hate wizards writing books about muggles as he did." She pointed out to him. "Plus, they're not very common in here as they are across the pound."

"It used to be my sister's favourite book." He told her.

Evelyn was sure that he never mentioned a sister. "You have a sister?"

"Had one." He told her and he sniffed. She blinked a few times and breathed out. "She died when I was five. I don't remember much of her, but I know that she loved this book."

"I'm sorry," Evelyn said softly.

Rabastan shook his head. "It's okay, it happened a long time ago." He told her. "I wanted to give it to you." She looked down and saw it was the one about Huckleberry Finn.

"I never read this one." She informed him. "Only the one about Tom Sawyer."

He smiled at her. "It's my favourite and it used to be Rianna's too."

"That's a beautiful name." She whispered as he handed her the book. "How did she die?"

Rabastan shuddered. "Black Cat Flu. She was always weak, but that's why she couldn't resist it." She saw him gulp down, so she put her hand on his arm. "According to my mother, she was always fascinated by muggles. That's why I wanted to know more about it, to be closer to her."

Evelyn could feel herself close to tears and she squeezed his arm. "I'm glad that I could help you with that."

"You've been helping me a lot for years." He told her and she smiled. "You have no idea how much you matter to me." Her heart skipped a beat and she gave him a big smile.

"You mean a lot to me too, Rabastan." She assured him. Their eyes met and she was sure that he had moved closer to her. After all, their noses were almost touching. She felt her heart drum in her ears and her hands started to sweat. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew she shouldn't. Not now.

She turned her head and took a step away from him. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "I can't."

"Why not?" Rabastan asked.

Evelyn sighed. "Not right now." She responded to him. "I don't want to be with you right now. There a few things I need to figure out." She had a lot on her plate when she included her grades, the club, helping Elena, the fact that she could speak to snakes and she still had to decide if she was going to tell Don or not.

"I guess you're right." He muttered. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you when you're ready."

Evelyn smiled at him. "Thank you for understanding." She brought her book to her chest and sighed. "I guess I know what I'm reading this holiday."

"You'll like it." He assured her. "I know you'll do. I can't wait for you to come back and tell me what you think about it. I'll have something to look up to."

"Are you going back home too?"

Rabastan nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

She moved her hand to hold his and he looked down to it. "It gets better, Rabastan. It all gets better in the end."

The truth was that it wasn't going to get better. Not just for him, but for her and everyone around.

* * *

Evelyn sat in the compartment alongside Christina, Diana, Gabriela and Edrick. Henrik and Carter had chosen to stay in Hogwarts. Evelyn suspected that the reason Henrik had stayed was only to comfort Carter. She was sure that something was going on with him but he wasn't opening about it to her. She was glad that he had Henrik and Edrick there for him.

"Can you believe than in two months and a half we will be finishing out our third year?" Edrick asked as he ran a hand through his auburn hair. "Time surely flies."

"You can say that out loud. I remember when Gabby here," Christina pointed to Gabriela. "couldn't even speak two words without being all shy. Now, look at her making friends from other houses to."

Gabriela blushed at Christina's words. "Shut up, Chris!"

"I was pointing out the facts. No need to get your wand in a knot." Gabriela rolled her brown eyes at the kitsune. "What do the fourth years do?"

"Nothing interesting," Evelyn spoke as she moved to look at her friends.

"It's when the dating starts," Edrick added with a smirk making all the girls look at him.

"Didn't the dating start this year with Marlene and Sirius?" Diana asked but Edrick shook his head.

"One couple doesn't start it. More couples should start it. I think in the fourth year, I will have a chance with Jenna." The four girls snorted at his words.

"There is more chance of hell freezing over than you getting with Jenna O'Malley." Diana pointed out and all the girls hummed in agreement.

"You will all see. You will all see." Edrick muttered as he leaned back. His face was formed in brooding lines.

"You're scaring me now, Ed," Christina informed him and he turned to look at her.

"That wasn't my intention but I'm glad that someone can scare you." Christina stuck her tongue out to him but he only gave her one bitter smile.

The train started to slow down and Evelyn rose from her seat immediately. They were here. Her mother and Don were outside.

"Calm down, Eve. I promise you will get to see them." Gabriela told her but Evelyn ran away as soon as the train stopped.

When the door opened, the first thing she did was look for her trunk and two cages. After she got them with the help of nobody, she was ready to find them.

She spotted her mother first. She was standing there talking to another woman who was short and frail. "Mum," Evelyn called. Rose Sinclair turned to look at her daughter who was rushing with her trunk.

As soon as she was close enough to her mother, Evelyn let go of the trunk and jumped in her mother's embrace. "I missed you, mum."

"I missed you too, my sunshine." Her mother whispered as she kissed Evelyn's cheek. Evelyn pulled away and her mother touched Evelyn's hair which was cut off. "I have to admit that I love this hairstyle."

"All thanks to Dee," Evelyn told her mother as her mother ran her right hand through her hair.

"As much as I love mother and daughter reunions, I want to get hugged too." Don's voice was heard behind from Rose.

Evelyn passed her mother to look at the friend who hadn't changed that much. She squealed and jumped in his arms too. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him "I missed you, Eve."

"I missed you too, Don," Evelyn admitted.

Some people called home, the house where they live. Others call Hogwarts their home. Some call their significant other their home but Evelyn Sinclair King knew what was home to her. Her home was her mother and Don. As long as she had them around her, she was happy and home.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, especially Evelyn's interaction with a certain someone ;). Please, tell me what you think of it in the reviews and thank you for following and favouriting the story.**_


	31. The Unusual Easter Holiday

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

"He gave you a book?" Don repeated what she told him as they were hanging out in her room. "A book written by a wizard, but it's about muggles."

Evelyn smiled as she put the book down. She had already finished reading the book and she couldn't wait until she saw Rabastan, so they could discuss it. "Yeah. It's a pretty good book." She informed him and Don eyed the book on the nightstand. "You should read it sometimes."

"You know that I don't really care much about literature, so stop forcing me to read it." Evelyn gaped at him. "If you want to discuss it with someone, you should do so with Henrik. He's somehow worse than you when it comes to that." She rolled her eyes. "So, you're talking to Lestrange again?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah." She remembered how much he had wanted to kiss her, but she had rejected him. He had seemed hurt and she hated that she had done that, but Evelyn knew she wasn't ready for that step. Not yet.

She glanced at Don who was looking out of the window. She didn't want to tell him about the almost kiss or about the things Rabastan confided on her, it was her and Rabastan's private business. She wanted to tell him something else, something that had been bothering since summer. She needed to tell someone outside of her family, she needed to talk about her Parseltongue and she didn't trust anyone more than Don to tell him. He was her closest, most loyal and trustworthy friend. She shouldn't even have second-guessed or hesitated to tell him.

"I have something to tell you," Evelyn informed him as she got up from the bed and walked towards him. "It's very important."

Don turned to face her. "Good. I have a few things to tell you too."

Evelyn blinked in surprise as she leaned against the wall. "A few things?" She questioned him and he nodded. "Like what?"

"Gared is proposing to Hera on Friday." Evelyn's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe her ears at what he said. "I know. I was shocked too."

She squealed and jumped up and down. "I can't believe this!" She exclaimed. "I'm so happy for them."

"Me too." Don smiled. "I'm going to be his best man." Evelyn laughed at his excited expression. "Gared said that I was tall enough to pass for sixteen." Evelyn nodded in agreement. "If she says yes, but Gared is pretty confident that she's going to say yes."

"Gared's confidence has proven to be delusional at times." Don chuckled at her words. "Let's just hope that isn't the case this time." He nodded in agreement. After that, he turned his head and bit his lip. She stared at him and frowned. She wondered what was the other thing he was going to tell her.

"Don?" She called his name as she felt her body shake. She was starting to get worried about what it was.

"Do you know Anya? The girl who is a Keeper in our team?" Evelyn nodded as she crossed her arms. "I fancy her. I fancy her a lot."

Without hesitation, Evelyn raised her hand and smacked him on the head. "You prat! You worried me! I thought you were going to tell me something bad."

"Well, isn't it bad?" He asked her. "Fancying someone who doesn't fancy me?"

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know that?" Don scoffed at her. "She might like you and if she doesn't right now, she will probably like you in the future, especially if she gets to know you." He turned his eyes to the window. "And if she doesn't, she needs to get her brain checked. You're amazing and you'll make a wonderful boyfriend." Don snorted and shook his head.

"Really? She needs to get her brain checked?" She gave him a nod. "You sound like my mum."

"I'll take that as a compliment, your mum is a smart woman."

Don tilted his head and eyed her. "What did you want to tell me?"

Evelyn's smile faltered and she gulped down. She avoided his eyes and looked at the tree in her garden. "Have you ever heard about the Gaunts?"

"The descendants of Salazar Slytherin, right?" She hummed. "What about them?"

"Isolt Sayre's mum was a Gaunt." Evelyn began to explain to him. "Isolt had two biological daughters. One of these daughters was called Rionach and that daughter is my ancestor."

Evelyn turned her face to see that Don's eyebrows had lifted to his hairline and his jaw was wide open. "What?!

He shouted making her flinch. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. "You can speak to snakes?!"

She walked to her bed and dropped on it. "Apparently. Dad decided to tell me this summer and I haven't been able to think about anything else since then." She sighed. "He said that if people found out, we'll be in danger."

"Danger?" Don asked and she nodded. He sat next to her. "What kind of danger?"

Evelyn shrugged. "This man known as Voldemort who has been spitting bullshit and killing people is one of our primary concerns." She explained. "Dad told me to tell no one but mum." Don's eyebrows creased. "But I needed to tell you, I thought it was important for you to know."

"It is." He agreed with her and she spared him a glance before looking down. "You don't have to worry about me saying things, I know better than to spread that out."

She shook her head. "I'm not worried about that." She admitted before facing him. "What if someone finds out, Don? What is going to happen to me and my family then?"

Don didn't say anything, he stayed silent and so did she. The truth was that they couldn't have a clear answer to this. No one did, not even her dad and that fact that terrified her to her core.

* * *

From the corner of her eyes, Rose could see him. He was quite handsome, maybe one of the most handsome men she had ever meet. He had short dark bronze hair that seemed kept well, his face was clean-shaven, his eyes were a light brown that seemed to be more lit up in every room and his Auror uniform fit him perfectly. Most Aurors didn't even bother with their uniform, it was all very unkept and it didn't fit them well. Ezra Gerard, on the other hand, seemed to take good care of it.

She sighed and looked away when she remembered one thing. He was her daughter's professor. That was one thing she needed to remind herself whenever she thought of Ezra Gerard. It was wrong for her to even want to date him since this man graded her daughter's essay. She also had made herself a promise that she wasn't going to date professors anymore. Lucah had been great at the beginning, but the aftertaste of their relationship was very bitter.

Rose tapped her fingers against the counter as she waited for the receptionist to come back. She needed to get some files of Law Enforcement to fill a few reports about the extradition of a few criminals to Germany.

"Sorry, Rose." The receptionist came back holding the files and she turned her head towards him. "Things have been mixed up these past few months." He told.

She shook her head. "No worries, Julian," After all, she hadn't minded checking Ezra Gerard out. The man was just a few feet away from her talking to another man. "Are they all there?"

He nodded at her and glanced up at her. "What are you doing this holiday?"

Rose flinched. She hated this kind of consideration which was saying a lot since she had loved it when she was younger. "Spending it with my daughter." She answered.

The man gulped down and snorted. "I forgot you had a daughter." She tried her best not to scoff. Wherever she went, people whispered behind her back about her being an unmarried woman with a daughter. "How old is she now? Five?"

"Thirteen." Rose corrected him and he blinked a few times. "She grew up fast." She couldn't help but think it was true. Her daughter had grown up so fast and she seemed to be growing each day more. It didn't help at all when she put into consideration Evelyn's wish to be an adult.

"Here you have them. See you around." He handed the files to her. Rose was thankful that they were done with the small talk.

She smiled at him and headed to the lift. She tried her best not to catch a last look towards Ezra Gerard's way. She walked in on the elevator and pressed the button of her floor.

"Miss Sinclair." She turned her head to see the receptionist of their department, Fiona call her. "A man is waiting for you in your office." She frowned. "He said that his name is Alphard Black."

Rose almost dropped the files that she was holding. Her head started to spin and she had to hold her head. After her mind was cleared, she turned to Fiona. "You said Alphard Black, right?" She nodded.

Without letting a moment pass, Rose hurried off to her office. She felt her blood boil and she knew she was probably turning red. When she opened the door of her office, she found Alpahrd Black sitting on her sofa, His hair was cut short, he had grown a beard and he seemed to be the same man she had last seen him, only older and skinnier.

"What are you doing here?" She spat as she closed the door behind her. Alphard jumped at the slam. "I thought you and I were done."

Alphard tilted his head. "You treat an old friend like this?"

Rose moved to sit on her chair and scoffed. "You're not my friend, you haven't been my friend for over thirteen years now."

He got up and moved to be in front of her. From what she could see, he hadn't changed at all. His posture reminded her of the grinning fool who thought life was all about the pleasures it gives. He seemed more confident than before.

"I'm not just your friends, I'm your daughter's godfather as well." Rose's lips curled in a snarl and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How dare you say that?" She snapped at him. "When we needed you the most, you weren't there. You have lost your right to say that."

Alphard put his hands in his pocket and let out a deep breath. "I know I'm thirteen years late, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you when you needed me and I shouldn't have chosen my family-"

"Their money." She corrected him.

"And their money." He admitted. "But I want to meet her and I know she'll be excited to meet me."

Rose pressed her lips together when she remembered an important fact. "She doesn't know you exist."

Alphard gaped at her and shook his head. "How dare you not mention me?" She shook her head. She could remember the day that she had gone crying and with Evelyn in her hands to him, only for him to hurt her and leave them like that. He had been her best friend and he had let her down. "I thought you had changed. People say so, they all say you became a better person."

"I have," Rose stated as she pushed her hair out of her face. "I don't know if you have."

Alphard sighed. "I have, trust me. A lot of things have made me more appreciative of people and things around him." Rose frowned and found herself wondering what he meant. "Give me a chance tonight at dinner." She raised an eyebrow. "I promise you I won't disappoint you or Evelyn."

Rose wanted to tell him, no, but there was something in his eyes that made her stop and think. There was some kind of begging, desperation and fear in his grey eyes. She didn't like that look and it made her wonder what was wrong with him. She looked down and she remembered her daughter. Evelyn had no idea she had a godfather and she knew if she found out, her daughter wouldn't like that she hadn't met him. She needed to do this for Evelyn and maybe for Alphard too.

"Fine." His face broke out to a big grin. "Tonight, you are invited to dinner. If you don't behave, don't bother thinking you'll have another chance."

Alphard raised his hands. "I won't, I promise you." He told her and she hoped that he wouldn't. "Can I bring someone?" She glared at him. "It's not a woman I'm dating. Do you think that low of me?"

"Alphard, you used to be like that all the time." She reminded him and he shrugged. "And as long as it's not one of your sleazy dates, I'm fine with it." She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote on it. She extended her hand and he took it. "My address."

He took it from her and beamed. "See you tonight at eight." With that, he left her office and closed the door behind her.

Rose was left staring at the wall hoping that the night was going to go well.

* * *

Don groaned as the two of them had just finished the homework that was given to them during the holiday. "If you only had known how to speak French, this will be way easier." Don pointed out making her laugh. "Or if they had given the same essay topics. I would have just translated your essay in French."

"The best would have been if you had stayed." She admitted as she closed her Charms book.

He smiled at her. "It would have been ideal." He admitted. "But apparently, getting the same essay topics would be more likely to happen."

Evelyn nodded her head and looked down. "I miss you so much. Sometimes, I wake up hoping to see you waiting for me in the common room." She pushed her hair away. "But I get disappointed when I see Gilderoy Lockhart who is still hurt that I said no to going out with him."

"If I was there, he wouldn't even have the guts to ask him." He said and she huffed at him. "Or I would have done the worst thing to him?"

Evelyn arched her eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Ruined his hair," Don responded making her laugh. He joined in the laughter as well.

"That will secure you a spot in Azkaban immediately." She told him and he shook his head. "I just can imagine your criminal record. Charged for ruining someone's hair."

Don shrugged. "Knowing wizards, there must have been a law like that at some point." He commented and she chuckled. "They are too worried about hair and their beards." He moved his hand to her hair and flipped it. She smacked his hand away. "You seem to be so as well."

Evelyn touched her bob and sighed. "Well, I like this haircut." She told him. "It fits me better than long hair."

Don hummed and before anyone could hear anything, Evelyn heard the front door open.

"It must be mum." She jumped from her bed. Without saying anything to Don, she rushed downstairs. Since Don was with them for most of the holiday, Evelyn and her mother didn't have a proper talk about Elena. She wanted to know why her mother hadn't bothered responding to her.

She saw her mother in the kitchen and looking through the cupboards. "How was work?" She asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Good." She responded and Evelyn noticed that her shoulders were tense. "We're having guests tonight."

Evelyn frowned. They rarely had guests, the only people who came to the house were the Baileys, but she considered them as family. "Who?"

"Your godfather." Evelyn stopped in her tracks and her frown deepened.

"I have a godfather?" She asked and her mother turned to her. "How come you didn't tell me about this?" She wondered how many things her mother was hiding from her. It was starting to get on her nerves and Evelyn wanted her to be more honest with her. She never lied to her mother. Why should she lie to her?

"Because he didn't want to be in our life when I left my family," Rose answered her and Evelyn crossed her arms. "But he said that he is sorry and wants to know you."

Evelyn rubbed the bridge of her nose and pressed her lips together. "And just like that, he's back in our lives?"

"No, this is more of a second chance for him." She explained to her. "For someone who was giving a second chance herself, I thought I ought to give it to him."

Evelyn stayed silent at first. She didn't know what to think about this. She had no idea she had a godfather a few minutes ago and now, he wanted to meet her out of nowhere. She looked at her mother who was pulling out a few vegetables from the fridge. As she did, Evelyn decided that she could trust her mother and her instinct. If she didn't like this man, she could just tell her mother.

"What's his name?" Evelyn realized that her mother hadn't told her that.

"His name is Alphard, Alphard Black."

Evelyn was taken off guard. She tilted her head. "Is he related to that woman that we saw in Don's store a few years ago?" She asked.

"Sadly, yes. She's his sister." Evelyn bit her lip. "Which makes her son, Sirius, his nephew." Evelyn huffed at the mention of the boy. "I know I should have told you about Alphardyears ago, but to be honest, I never thought he's going to come back in our lives."

"You should have." Evelyn retorted. "Like you should have responded to my letter..." She looked around for any sign of Don. "About Elena."

"Sunshine, it's a complicated matter." Evelyn raised her chin. "This has been done to those girls like Elena for years." She began to say. "They are pressured to be skinny because the families think that skinny women make the best wives." Evelyn scrunched up her nose. She was sure that was the worst sentence that came out of her mother's mouth. "While I was in Hogwarts, every roommate of mine tried to be skinny. Some starved themselves, some went to extreme diets and some of them even had to drink a potion that made them throw up."

"What?!" Evelyn exclaimed. "That's horrible! How could they do that to them?"

"Sometimes, they do it to themselves and by the sixth year, many girls in my year were drinking that potion." She informed Evelyn whose stomach had dropped. "The truth is that society as a whole, not just the pureblood one, pressures young people, especially girls to have the perfect bodies. Helping Elena is a bigger issue than you think."

Evelyn didn't like what she was hearing. She always knew that there were some certain beauty standards out in the world, beauty standards that even she felt like she needed to follow them, but she would have never guessed it ran this deep. Hearing that girls didn't eat, drank potions to vomit and went in extreme diets, just to be something they were told. These people, especially girls, were ruining their body and themselves just to reach that unreachable standards.

"There must be a way that I can help her." She murmured. "If Elena continues with this, she could get worse and lose herself in the process." Her mother gulped down and she shuddered. "There must be a way, there's always a way."

Her mother walked up to her and lifted her chin. "It's not your responsibility, sunshine and who knows if Elena will even bother listening to you."

"I can't give up, mum," Evelyn told her. "I want to help people and I'm going to help Elena." She dropped her head. "I just need to find out how."

"Merlin, you are stubborn." Rose breathed out and Evelyn snorted. "Just remember that there is a chance it might not work out and that's fine. It's fine for somethings to not work out."

Evelyn nodded her head, but she didn't think that. She wanted to help Elena and she was going to do anything possible to do that. Her cousin needed help even if she wasn't asking for it. "I know." Evelyn lied to her mother.

She smiled at her and walked to the fridge again. "Will you go out and get me some things in the store later?"

"Okay," Evelyn replied as she heard Don come down the stairs. She turned to him. "We're having guests today."

"Who?"

"My godfather." She told him and Don did a double-take. "I just found out I have one right now as well."

Don shook his head. "The times I've been confused today..." He muttered making her mother raise an eyebrow while Evelyn chuckled.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, all the three of them froze. Evelyn glanced at her mother who took a deep breath. She was nervous as well to meet her godfather. She hoped that he had changed from what he had been and she hoped that they would get along. Her mother had told her some things about him and she had found the man to be quite funny.

Her mother was about to get up from the armchair, but Evelyn stopped her. "I'll go open it." She told her and she walked towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a tall man with dark hair that had started to grey, grey eyes, a full beard and expensive clothes. She could see that he was talking to someone.

Evelyn held her breath and opened the door only to be met with Alphard and Sirius. Of all people, her godfather could have brought, he had decided for the nephew she had argued a few days ago.

"You must be Evelyn." Alphard had a deep voice, deeper than Evelyn expected. "I'm Alphard." He extended his hand and Evelyn glanced at it. She took it and gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you." She told him.

He grinned. "Nice to meet you too."

Evelyn opened the door wider for them and motioned with her head. "Come in." Alphard was the one to enter first and Sirius looked at the house inside. "Are you going to come in, Sirius?"

He stepped in the house. As he did, Evelyn noticed that he had his trunk with him. She frowned and closed the door behind them. She let out her breath and turned around. She noticed that Don had already introduced himself to Alphard. "You can leave the trunk in the corridor." She told Sirius who glanced at her.

Sirius put his trunk down and walked in the living room. She heard him greet both her mother and Don and soon, she entered it behind him.

Alphard immediately turned to look at her. "Sirius was telling me about you as we were coming here." She glanced at Sirius.

"He asked." He told her and she chuckled.

"He told me that you are the smartest in your year."

Evelyn shrugged. "I am." Her comment made everyone laugh, but Alphard was the loudest of them all. Somehow, his laugh made Evelyn smile as well.

"Seems like modesty is lost on you." He told her. "He also said that you like to tell people what to do."

She rolled her eyes knowing quite well why Sirius had said those words to his uncle. "Just people who ignore and disrespect their girlfriends, but act like prats when they break up with them." She turned to look at Sirius who was glaring at her. "And it seems like you still didn't take my advice."

Don, Alphard and her mother looked at them. "Seems like that there is more here than what Sirius led me to believe."

"So much more," Evelyn muttered.

"Well, I think you can all explain this while drinking a cup of tea." Her mother suggested and walked towards the kitchen. Alphard sat on the sofa and Sirius sat next to him. Don sat on the one nearby while Evelyn moved to one of the armchairs.

"You got yourself a girlfriend and didn't tell me. I would have given you amazing relationship advice." Alphard began to speak and Evelyn listened to him.

Sirius leaned on the sofa. "I had a girlfriend." He corrected his uncle. "But she broke up with me."

"Because you were being a prat, according to Evelyn," Don said and Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm just trying to understand what happened here." He defended himself. "Who were you dating?"

"Marlene," Evelyn answered for him and Don whistled at her response. "One of my best friends." She informed Alphard.

"So, you disrespected and ignored your girlfriend and that is why she broke up with you, right?" Sirius stayed silent while Evelyn hummed at Alphard's question. "Look, I dated a lot of girls and I did break up a lot of hearts too." Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows. "But I never ignored them or disrespected them, I just told them that it was over and moved on."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Sirius snapped making Evelyn wince at the tone of his voice. "I thought we came here for you to get to know your goddaughter."

Everyone's attention fell on her and Evelyn smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Sirius told me you were in Ravenclaw which makes me think that you're smart, witty, creative, a bit eccentric," Evelyn chuckled. "and condescending." She nodded her head. "Also, your posture and attitude remind me of your mum, but you talk like your dad." She smiled. "Do I have a pretty good guess?"

"Yes," Don answered for her. "You have a pretty good guess."

Alphard leaned on the sofa and put his arm on it. "I should have become a mind healer." She laughed at his joke. At that moment, her mother walked in with teas and biscuits for all of them. "How is Lucah by the way? I always thought you two would get married."

Evelyn noticed her mother flinch as she poured the teas for everyone. "He's alright. He's living in Morrigan with his wife and his two other kids."

"Is he still a professor?" He asked and Evelyn noticed that he was eyeing her mother.

"Yes," Evelyn answered him.

"And you still went to Hogwarts?" Alphard snorted. "Why?"

Evelyn glanced at Don who was smiling. "Because of him." She responded and both Sirius and Alphard turned to look at him. "I wanted to be in the same school as my best friend and I decided to go to Hogwarts. We got sorted in the same house and we were happy for two years, but then he transferred to Beauxbatons."

"Bad luck to you there, Evelyn." She glanced at her mother who was pouring milk in Sirius' tea. "Good luck to you, Don. The school must be full of Veelas."

Don chuckled. "They're like three Veelas in our school and two of them are half while one of them is a quarter of a Veela."

"Still a Veela." Sirius pointed out and Don shrugged. "How is it like there?"

"Good," Don responded. "I have made a few friends, we have started Quidditch teams and the professors are quite capable."

"Are you a Beater?" Alphard asked Don and he nodded. "You seem like so." He glanced at Evelyn. "How about you? Do you play Quidditch?"

She couldn't even answer as Don and Sirius started to laugh while her mother was holding her laughter. "You're all mean." She groaned before looking at Alphard. "I don't. I can barely fly and I happen to be a bit clumsy."

"A bit?" Sirius laughed. "You broke professor Sinistra's nose because of your clumsiness."

Evelyn pouted her lips. "It's not my fault that I'm vertically challenged." Her comment made everyone laugh and she joined in the laughter. Even in her wildest dreams, she couldn't imagine herself playing Quidditch.

"Seems like you took more of your father than your mother," Alphard said and she frowned. "More dedicated to books and schools, right?"

"Yeah. Have you met him? Because you sound like you do."

"I did. I had to go get him from America when Rose was pregnant with you." Evelyn tilted her head and she remembered her other telling her about the friend who had gone to get her father. She didn't connect the dots that it had been Alphard. He moved to get the tea and so did the others.

"How come you haven't met Lynn before?" Sirius asked after he sipped his tea. "You didn't mention why."

The room immediately fell into silence and tension was build in mere seconds. Her mother was drinking her tea, Don was eating a biscuit, Sirius was frowning while Alphard seemed like he wanted to combust in place. "You can say that I wasn't a good friend to Rose when she needed me the most," Alphard responded and Evelyn saw her mother turn to look at him. Her mother's eyes almost teared up before she sniffed and straightened her back. "But I met Evelyn before. I was one of the first people to see her when she was born."

Evelyn smiled at him, but that smile drifted away when she remembered that the rest of her mother's family. She also remembered that these people worked under Voldemort and for the briefest moment, Evelyn wondered if Alphard worked as well.

"What do you think of Voldemort?" She asked without thinking. Everyone turned their heads on her and her mother shot her a questioning look. Evelyn cleared her throat and stared right in Alphard's eyes. "You know with what he's saying and what his people are doing?"

Alphard put his tea down and turned his whole attention to her. "You're asking if I agree with him and what his followers are doing?" Evelyn didn't answer him, she kept looking at him. "No, I don't." She tried her best to keep that sigh of relief down. "I don't agree with what he's saying nor do I agree with murder."

Evelyn relaxed her shoulders and moved to get a biscuit. "That's a relief to hear."

She bit the biscuit while the four others looked at her with their eyes wide and shocked expression.

* * *

Evelyn walked to the living room after washing her hands after eating dinner and saw that Sirius was the only one there. She could hear the voices of her mother and Alphard from the kitchen, but she had no idea where Don was.

"Where is Don?" She asked him.

Sirius who had been looking at the clock turned to her. "Went to the bathroom." He responded and she sat down on the armchair. He turned his head to the clock again.

"I didn't know you were fascinated with clocks." She teased Sirius.

She could hear him scoff. "It's the prospect of time that interests me." He responded to her. "And how much you have to wait when you want time to pass."

"Bored of us, already?"

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't want to be here, but Alphard insisted. I wanted to head to James' immediately." Evelyn should have guessed that Sirius was going to his best friend. He and James were just as attached to the hips as her and Don.

"How is he like?" Evelyn wondered.

"James?" Sirius furrowed her eyebrows and she laughed.

"No, Alphard." She told him and he chuckled.

"He's alright," Sirius responded and she focused her whole attention to him. "He's my favourite uncle." She found herself smiling at his words. "Although, he doesn't have much competition compared to my other uncle." She tilted her head and frowned. "But he's still the best by far. He's funny, makes family dinners better and he is the best when he's drunk."

Evelyn blinked a few times. "What?"

"He is," Sirius told her as he smiled. "You know when someone gets drunk, they say whatever comes to their mind." He told her. "And he does that. He has no filter and says things as he thinks them, it's hilarious. Makes up your night."

Evelyn found herself laughing until another disturbing thought came to her mind. "Does he get drunk a lot?"

"He usually gets drunk in family dinners, but he has an excuse for that," Sirius told her. "He has to deal with my mother."

She laughed again and had to put her hand over her mouth. Sirius joined in the laughter as well. After she stopped, she spoke up. "I met her only once and she seems like the type of person to give you a headache. No offence."

Sirius raised his hand. "None taken."

Silence fell over them and Evelyn wondered where Don was. He was taking too long in the bathroom. She was sure that if she and Sirius were left in the room a minute more, they would start arguing once again.

"About what you asked Alphard..." She looked up to him. "Do you know about Lestrange's family?"

Evelyn bit her lip and nodded her head. "I do, but I also know that he isn't like them."

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius pressed on.

His question made Evelyn's heart skip a beat and her mind reel with thoughts. Was there a chance that Rabastan was lying about that? What if he was? Why would he lie to her about this? What did he gain from lying to her?

She pushed those thoughts down when she remembered the talks they had. He had been genuine and their lessons told her that he was interested to know. He wasn't like his family and Evelyn knew that he didn't think of a future with them.

"I am." She affirmed to Sirius. "He has proven it to me many times."

Sirius sighed. "Whatever you say, Lynn. Whatever you say." She narrowed her eyes at him and his unconvinced voice. She didn't understand why he was even getting involved with this, it was none of his business. She opened her mouth to say, but at that moment, Don decided to walk in.

"Rose is getting better at cooking each year." He commented as he patted his stomach. "Mum said that she had to teach her a lot."

"She did have a house-elf in her house which is despicable-"

Sirius cut her off. "Where is the bathroom?"

"At the end of the corridor, on the left." She responded to him and he got up. After he walked away, Don sat next to her.

"What was he saying about Rabastan?" He questioned her.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. She would have preferred if Don didn't hear it, she knew he was going to act all protective. "You know that Rabastan's family are bad and Sirius was warning me about them."

"Or was he warning you about Rabastan?"

"He was warning me about his family. There is nothing for me to worry about when it comes to Rabastan." She told him and he puckered his lips. "I know him better than anyone and I know that he's a good person who isn't in position to make decisions." Don opened his mouth. "I would appreciate you to trust me rather than Sirius."

Don shrugged. "Fine." He leaned on his seat. "You're right." She sighed in relief. "I was just worried."

"You don't have to be." She told him. "Rabastan is a good person."

Don turned his attention to the remote control on the coffee table and turned on the television. Evelyn, on the other hand, remembered her talk with Rabastan and their relationship so far. He wasn't perfect, but he was good. She knew that deep inside her heart and Sirius' words couldn't change that.

* * *

Rose turned to her old friend and took a deep breath. Something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that there was something wrong with him. The way that he was acting and even talking made her think so. She bit her lip and decided to speak up.

"What's going on with you?" He looked down at his shoes. "You show up out of nowhere, want to meet my daughter, you come to dinner and you act as you have never acted before." She put a towel she was holding. "You didn't make a sex joke once."

Alphard gaped. "We were with kids, Rose." He motioned his head to the living room. "Your kid was there too."

"It never stopped you when it came to your nieces." She reminded him and he let out a laugh. "You traumatized them."

He shrugged. "Well, Bellatrix has lost her mind now, Narcissa only talks about her upcoming marriage to Lucius Malfoy," Rose frowned as she remembered both of these people as kids. She remembered Narcissa to be the same age as Cain which meant she was only eighteen. "and Andromeda has gone and married a muggleborn."

Rose's eyes widened. "Andromeda married a muggleborn?" He nodded. "How is Cygnus alive?"

"Beats me. Kinda wish he was." She shook her head at him. "Like you don't think that about Philip?"

A shudder ran down her spine. "Don't mention him." She spat and Alphard hummed. "I won't have his name or theirs being heard in this house." He was about to talk again, but the truth was that Rose didn't want to hear about Andromeda. She wanted to know what was wrong with him. "Why aren't you telling me what is wrong with you?"

The only noise she heard after that was the kids' and the television's. A big silence fell over them and Rose knew it was bad. Alphard didn't like silence and he always had something to say.

When he looked up, she saw that he was holding tears. "For years now, I've had this illness." He began to explain and her hands began to shake. "A mass of abnormal cells has been gathered in my brain and that is what muggles call brain tumour. Since I found out about it late, the healers have said it can't be cured." Her breath was caught on her throat and Rose had tears in her eyes as well. "With the potions and the treatment I'm getting, they say I have three years to live."

Rose was sure that her heart had dropped on the floor. She shook her head and she felt tears run down her cheeks. "No, no, no." She mumbled. "You must be joking."

Alphard walked over to her and shushed her. She kept shaking her head and didn't let him touch her. "Sirius doesn't know, so, I need you to be quiet." She bit her lip as more tears fell. "I'm sorry, Ro."

"You came back knowing that one day you're going to die?" She questioned him, her voice cracking. "How could you do that to me? How could you do that to Evelyn?"

He gulped down. "I'm sorry, okay?" He whispered to her. "I had to see you and her, I had to make this right to you." His lips quivered. "You were my best friend and I hurt you." She sniffed and whipped her tears off her face. "If you don't want me to be in your life, I can walk away. I just want you to know that I do want to be a part of your life."

Rose hated this. She hated the position he had put her in, she hated that she introduced him to her daughter, she hated that he had come back when he was going to die in three years and she hated that he was going to leave again. This time forever and he would never come back.

"I want to be in your life, I want to be in Evelyn's life as well." He told her. "It's your choice, of course, but I just want to tell you how I feel."

She pressed her lips together. "When do you want me to tell her? As soon as you leave? Or after you..." She couldn't even say the words out loud.

"I'll tell her." He explained to her. "I'll tell her one day when I'm ready to tell Sirius as well." She nodded her head. "She ought to know that, but she needs to know me first and I need to know her too." He sniffed. "From what I saw, you have done an amazing job with her. I always knew you would be a good mother."

Rose whipped the rest of the tears. "You always used to tell me that." She remembered with a fond smile and he grinned at her. "You also thought I'd get back with Lucah." She scowled. "I can't even stand him anymore."

Alphard's eyes widened and he whistled. "Really? I remembered how much you loved him, your eyes shined just talking about him."

"People change."

"Yeah, and you're proof of that." She didn't say anything. "So, am I back in your life? Do I get to be your best friend again? Or Evelyn's godfather?"

She sighed. "You get to be my friend, not my best friend. I repeat, my friend." He rolled his eyes at her. "And you get to be her godfather, but under my terms. Understood?"

Alphard huffed. "Seems like you're still bossy as ever." She narrowed her green eyes at him. "I understand completely." She hummed and walked to the counter. "Do you know how much I missed you, Ro?"

He couldn't see her, but she was smiling. Because despite everything they had gone through, she had missed having him as a friend. "I missed you too, Al." She admitted before letting out a deep breath.

* * *

 _ **As much as I love writing this story, the lack of excitement and comments about it is making me doubt the whole story and the characters. I did write this story for myself and I'm still going to because I do love the characters a lot, but being appreciated means a lot. So, don't hesitate and tell me what you think about the story. I will appreciate it :)**_

 _ **Next up, An Initiative**_


	32. An Initiative

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SADLY BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES._**

* * *

The Easter holiday had ended way too fast for Evelyn's liking. She couldn't help but think that Don and she didn't spend that much time together and she hated having to wait until summer. She missed the times when she could go to the common room and she would find him there.

To her surprise, her godfather had proven to be the best part of the holiday. He had shown up in the house a couple of times and Evelyn had found him funny. He kept the atmosphere alive and she loved when he told stories of her mother and him in Hogwarts. It was odd hearing about that time as her mother never spoke about it, but Evelyn loved hearing stories of her mum being a kid just like she was.

"How was your Easter holiday?" Edrick asked her as they were entered a compartment alongside Diana, Christina and Gabriela.

"Good. I spent time with Don as much as I could. Also, my godfather was showed his face a few times." Evelyn responded to him and everyone frowned at her.

"Godfather?" Christina repeated. "You never mentioned having one."

"I didn't know I had one." She admitted shrugging a little. "My mum and he parted ways years ago because he was too afraid to help her with her situation-"

"What kind of situation?" Edrick cut her off by asking her.

Evelyn glanced at the auburn-haired boy. "Mum leaving her family with me. So he didn't help her but he came back from his travels and wanted to make amends with both of us. He showed up one day for dinner with Sirius-"

"What is Sirius doing with your godfather?" Diana asked what the rest of them had been thinking.

"My godfather is Sirius's uncle," Evelyn informed them and their eyebrows almost touched their hairlines.

"What a small world!" Gabriela beamed from her place. "How do your mum and Sirius's uncle know each other?"

"They were in the same year, the same house, played Quidditch together and they were close friends. Alphard said that he considered my mum his best friend." Evelyn responded as she plopped her feet on Edrick's lap. "You don't mind?"

The boy shook his head indicating that he didn't mind. "How about you three?"

"Mum is getting better. She is growing roses and all kinds of flowers in our garden. She says it helps." Gabriela responded to them and Diana squeezed her shoulder. Relief filled Evelyn at the news. They had thought of the worst a few months ago, but it was good to hear that her mother was feeling better.

"I went to South Korea." Christina started to talk with a monotone voice.

Edrick furrowed his eyebrows. "What were you doing there?"

"My dad's grandad was from there." She responded. "Lee is a Korean name, not Japanese one. How can you not know about this?"

"In his defence, you only mentioned it once." Evelyn pointed out and Edrick smiled. "And when you did you called it boring."

Christina sighed. "It was." She crossed her arms. "In my house in Japan, I'm allowed to fly, but my great grandmother doesn't let me fly. She says that I'll ruin her garden." She huffed. "So, it was a very boring holiday."

"Sorry, Chris. At least, summer is going to be excited." Diana's words made Christina smile. Evelyn knew that she wasn't going to shut up about in a few weeks. "Unlike Chris, I've got some good news. Lola, Reggie's wife is pregnant. She's going to have a daughter." Evelyn squealed and all of them congratulated her. "Can you believe I'm going to become an aunt again?"

Chris shuddered. "I'll curse the day I become an aunt. but also pity the woman who my brother marries." Her joke made everyone laugh. "I'm not kidding."

Evelyn shook her head and turned to Edrick. "How about you, Ed?"

"Went to my mother's side for Easter. I had the pleasure to attend the party with the Slytherin gang minus Snape of course." Edrick answered the question. "They tried to play all nice pretending to forget that they tried to hex me." The words came out of Edrick's mouth before he could stop it.

"What? When? Why didn't you tell us?" Edrick was bombarded by questions by all four of them and he sighed

"A few weeks before the holidays. Nothing happened as Rabastan came and told them to back off." Evelyn shared looks with her three friends who were just as shocked as her. "I think he did it for a reason." Evelyn's shoulder's tensed as she felt his eyes on her. Did Edrick know about her and Rabastan? "He did it to impress Baby Evie here, didn't he?"

Evelyn gaped at him as she stared at the smirking boy. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Baby Evie. I might not be the smartest in the group, but I'm far from dense."

"How do you even know?" Christina asked and Evelyn glared at her. She didn't feel comfortable knowing.

"He can't keep his eyes off her. It was obvious." He responded to her. "You glance at him too, but you're better than him. At least, you can contain yourself."

"Because Rabastan looks at her in classes while Evelyn only pays attention to the lessons or the person she is seated with." Gabriela pointed out making Evelyn narrow her eyes at her. "What?"

"Can we please not talk about whatever I have with Rabastan?" Evelyn requested. She needed to understand what they were first before she talked about him. "How do you even know he did it for me though?" She wondered and Edrick turned his attention on her. "Maybe he just wanted to save his friends from getting detention or maybe he just did it out of the goodness of his heart." She gulped down. "He's not like the other Slytherin boys in our year, after all, he doesn't partake on their hexes, curses or crude words."

"But he doesn't stop them either," Christina stated making Evelyn frown.

"But he asked for a second chance to prove that he can be better. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" None of her friends responded to her making Evelyn bit her lip.

"Eve," Edrick began as he turned to look at her. "I have known the Rosiers, the Mulcibers, the Averys, the Blacks and the Lestranges all my life. Rabastan has always been reserved and kept more to himself than the others. Evan used to say that he thought he was better than anyone, but I think he is just like that." She pressed her lips together. "But when he says he wants another chance to prove himself, maybe you should give it to him."

"Weren't you raised in the same environment as them?" Diana wondered and he nodded. "Why are you different?"

"Dad's side isn't that keen on blood supremacy and they never forced me on long lessons about it. They hate Death Eaters more than anyone in the world and they don't mind muggles."

"What are Death Eaters?" Gabriela asked and Edrick noticed every confused face around him.

"Voldemort's followers," Evelyn responded to her. She knew that the Lestranges and Sinclairs were going to be called Death Eaters by many wizards and witches soon.

"When is going to become official that we are at the beginning of a war?" Christina wondered out loud but she didn't get the answer. The truth was that they didn't know when, they only knew they were hoping it would stop before it was made official.

* * *

The feast had been like it always was. Appetising, loud and long. Evelyn had retired early feeling like the train ride had tired her out. She headed upstairs to feed Sabrina and sleep. As she was walking on the first floor, someone tapped her shoulder. She was startled at first, but she calmed down when she saw it was Rabastan.

"Did you like the book?" He asked her immediately making her smile a little.

"Yes, I loved it. Huckleberry Finn is one interesting character. He is inventive and a smart fellow which makes him overcome his struggles." Evelyn said as her eyes shined. "With all that resourcefulness, he ought to be a Slytherin."

"Slytherin, huh? I always thought he was more of a Ravenclaw." He told her.

Evelyn shook her head. "He's intelligent and creative, I admit, but Huckleberry's best trait is resourcefulness which is a Slytherin trait as I remembered."

"So, is it your favourite book from now on?" He questioned her.

She frowned at him. "Why would it be? It's great and all, but nothing beats Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." He scoffed at her. "Why are you doing that? You haven't even read it?"

"I guess I thought we would have that in common, but I forgot that you have a lot of opinions." He answered to her.

"There's nothing as having too many opinions."

"Says the most opinionated person I know."

Evelyn rolled her eyes at his response and snorted. "Fine, I'll give you Alice in Wonderland books one of these days and prove you it's the better book." He scoffed and she smiled at him.

"That's fine by me." He muttered and gave her a small smile. "See you one of these days."

He was about to leave, but Evelyn asked him a question that had been bothering her for months. "That bracelet you got me, what does it mean?" He arched his eyebrow. "What does the sun mean?"

"What?"

"There were a few sun charms in it and I want to know why you picked that up." She explained to him. "So, why?"

Rabastam shrugged. "I guess you remind me of the sun."

Evelyn felt her cheek flush, but she didn't hide her blush away. "In what way?"

"Sun gives life to plants, right? That's why they all turn themselves to it." She stared at him as he spoke up to her, her heart starting to beat fast. "And I guess you give me life too." She couldn't help, but smile. "Whenever I see you or talk to you, I feel better. I feel alive."

Her smile widened, but she didn't say anything else. She let him continue.

"And just like plants, if you leave, I don't think I'll ever feel good or alive."

Evelyn's lips trembled and she bit her lip. "Rabastan..." She trailed off and moved closer to him. "Don't say something like that."

"Why not? Especially when it's true." He mumbled and she reached out to hold his hand. "You make my life better, Evelyn Sinclair King."

"You make my life better too, Rabastan Lestrange." She said softly as she squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Thank you for being you." Evelyn's heart skipped a beat at his words. "And I was only being honest after all, you are like the sun."

Evelyn giggled. "My mum calls me sunshine." She informed him. "She calls me that as long as I remember and she told me that she will never stop even when I grow up."

Rabastan chuckled. "I guess me and your mum agree on something already." He pointed out and she nodded. "Did you at least like the bracelet?"

"Yes, it was very beautiful."

"Then why don't you put it on?" He wondered.

Evelyn was about to answer him, but they heard the voices at the end of the corridor. Without even hesitating, Rabastan turned to the left and walked away from her. She gazed at him for a few seconds before she headed to her common room.

Soon, she was in her dorm. She prepared the food for Sabrina and turned her attention to the trunk. She looked through her things until she found her small jewellery box. She got the bracelet out of it and ended up staring at it. As she did, Evelyn decided to do something she hadn't done before.

She clasped it around her right wrists. It looked beautiful on her and she would hate for such a present to be wasted. The charms matched her eyes and according to Rabastan, the sun charms matched her personality. She smiled and shook her head. She knew that she was deeply invested in Rabastan and that wouldn't change anytime sooner.

* * *

"Can you tell me why are you wearing the bracelet Rabastan gave you?" Diana asked as they were making their way to Herbology. The two fo them were far away from their other friends who were messing around with their wands

"Last night, I ran into him and we talked." She answered trying to not smile.

"You talked? Or did you do more than talking?" Diana gave her a wink making Evelyn blush

"We just talked." She assured her. "Didn't I tell you that I don't plan to date him, right now?" Diana nodded. "But I might have held his hands a bit."

Diana squealed at her and linked their arms together. "What did you talk about?"

"We talked about the book he gave me and he said if it was my favourite which I told him no." She explained. "Nothing can beat Alice and the characters in that book." Diana shook her head. "He called me too opinionated and I told him that I'm going to give the books to read, so he could see that they are good. He was about to leave when I asked him what the suns meant in the bracelet."

"Finally, I was dying to know." Her friend groaned making Evelyn laugh.

"He said that he thought of me like the sun." She smiled and Diana gasped. "He said that I make him feel better, that I make him feel alive." She bit her lip as she thought of that conversation. "I'm surprised that I didn't melt or faint, he was being very sweet."

"You have amazing impulse control," Diana commented. "If the bloke I fancied said something like that, I would have kissed him so hard."

Evelyn hadn't even felt the need to kiss, she had been so enamoured by his words. She was glad that she didn't. If she had done, it would have complicated more things. "I guess I have."

"Did you ask him about the situation with Edrick?"

Evelyn had completely forgotten about it. It hadn't even crossed her mind once. "If he did it to impress me, I'm sure he would have told me." She said and Diana hummed.

"I guess you are right." She let out a deep breath. "You are so lucky having him say things to me like that. I wish some boy would like me like that."

Evelyn frowned. "Didn't Bertram Aubrey ask you on a date?"

"Yes, he did. But he's already dating Mira Royce, so that is now in the past." Diana responded and Evelyn chuckled. "What?"

"You don't just want some boy to ask you, you want a particular Gryffindor redhead to ask you." She teased her friend who bit her lip. "It's obvious that he likes you." Diana scowled at her. "He would be mad not to. You're the most beautiful girl in our year."

Diana nudged her. "Stop it!"

"No, you are." She insisted. "You and Lily are the most beautiful girls in our year and that is just it." Diana didn't say anything. "Why don't you ask him? What is the worst that could happen?"

"He will say no," Diana stated as if it was obvious.

"He will not."

"How do you know that?"

"Didn't you see each other at the game?" Evelyn questioned her. "You chatted all through it. It was as if it was only the two of you in the pitch."

Diana giggled. "It did feel like that a bit." Evelyn smiled in triumph. "But I'm still not sure." She admitted as they neared the greenhouses.

"When you are sure, don't hesitate, ask him." She advised her friends. "Sometimes, you need to be the Gryffindor in this relationship."

Her comment made Diana laugh as they entered the third greenhouse. The two of them took a seat and soon, other people joined. When Elena entered the greenhouse, Evelyn noticed that she looked worse than the last time she had seen her. She looked like she was going to vomit at any moment.

"Great news. I've found the subject for the next club meeting." Diana motioned for her to continue. "Eating disorders."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I thought we ought to talk about it." She gulped down. "Mum said that during her time in Hogwarts, many girls went in extreme diets, starved themselves or drank some kind of potions that made them vomit." Diana's nose scrunched up. "She said that it started with the girls from rich, pureblood families, but by her seventh year, it had spread with most girls."

"Do you think that someone in our year could do that?" Diana questioned her.

Evelyn shrugged, although, she was sure that her cousin was suffering from one. "I don't know, but better safe than sorry."

Diana sighed. "That's true." She muttered. "I hope it does something."

Evelyn nodded her head and looked away from her friend. She glanced towards Rabastan and his friends. He was talking to Avery, but his eyes kept glancing at the bracelet. She suppressed a smile and turned her attention to her essay.

* * *

She was sitting in the circle table of the club. They were waiting for Lucinda and Emma to show up. She looked around the table and spared the briefest glance towards Elena. Her cousin looked better than a few days ago, but she looked skinnier.

Elena needed help and even if she wasn't asking, it didn't mean she didn't need it. Since no one was seeing what Evelyn was, she felt like this responsibility fell on her.

Soon after, Emma and Lucinda showed up. Their faces flushed and they were barely taking deep breaths. All of the girls turned to look at them with raised eyebrows. "Sorry for being late. We couldn't help, but fly our brooms."

"Can't blame them, can you?" She heard Christina say under her breath.

After they sat down, Evelyn cleared her throat earning all of their attention. "Today, we will be discussing an important subject that is widely spread around us and that is eating disorders." Some girls raised their eyebrows, some frowned, two or three rolled their eyes while Elena winced. "For those who don't know, according to my very limited research, eating disorders are is a mental disorder defined by the abnormal eating habits that end negatively affecting the person's health," Evelyn explained. "While there isn't a defined number of the spread, may experts think that a lot of people suffer through them, most of them are women and a concerning number of those women are teenage girls. Why do you think that is?"

"Women are always pressured to be perfect," Dorcas began to speak and Evelyn shifted. "Whether it's from family, a partner, friends and mostly, society. We always have to have the perfect behaviour, the perfect attitude and the perfect body. Women, especially young girls are put to inhumane pressure to have the perfect bodies and that pressure leads to these kind of disorders."

"It's not bad wanting to be perfect or wanting to have that perfect body." It was the first time that Joanna Crabbe had bothered to talk to them. She always lifted her chin and only scoffed at their words.

"It's bad when they have to sacrifice their health," Lily spoke up. "I don't know much about eating disorders, but what I know is that they are no joke."

"Exactly," Evelyn stated. "They are no joke and should be taken seriously. Anorexia is an eating disorder characterized by abnormally low body weight, an intense fear of gaining weight and a distorted perception of weight. As much as these people lose weight, they still try to lose more and more. Bulimia is an eating disorder that is characterized by binge eating followed by purging. Binge eating is when you eat a lot of food in a short time while purging is when you try to get rid of that amount of food, usually by vomiting. These disorders in their worst cases can lead to suicide."

What if her cousin had already reached that step? What if she was a worst-case of these disorders? Could she even help her at this point?

"To some people, it's an easy sacrifice to make." Ivy Grey spoke up. "It's normal for people to want to be skinny, especially when so many boys look for one type of girl." Evelyn frowned. She didn't want the conversation to turn into that. "And it's funny that you are talking about this when you are the type. Tall, skinny, blonde and blue-eyed." Evelyn pressed her lips together and looked down. "You are the poster what society supposedly says it's the most beautiful."

She didn't dare to say anything as everyone was staring at her. She knew that Ivy was right, she wasn't blind to that, but Evelyn hated that she felt like she couldn't talk anymore.

"Beauty is subjective." A voice on Evelyn's right spoke and she turned her head to see Gabriela talking. "The truth is that society treats women who look like Evelyn, the most beautiful, but that doesn't mean it's true for everyone. Yes, some boys might find Evelyn beautiful, but some might find you. People see beauty different from other people." Evelyn smiled, proud of shy Gabriela sharing her opinion. "Some people find greenhouses filled with flowers the most beautiful thing in the world, some find snow and Christmas lights beautiful. Some prefer sunset at the beach, while some prefer sunrise in the mountains. Beauty is different for every person and we need to understand that. Plus, at the end of the day, it's true when people say beauty is within. That's where the true beauty of the person is, not on our physical appearance."

Gabriela finished and everyone looked at her in awe. Evelyn shared a look with Diana and Chris who only shrugged at her.

"Sadly, people don't know that." Hestia continued to say after a few moments. "It's stuck in their head that they need to be perfect and at times, even their parents force them." Evelyn noticed from the corner of her eyes, Elena flinching. "I'm glad that you chose this subject, Eve. My parents who are both healers, always talk about girls coming to St. Mungo's because they take this potion making them vomit. I think it relates to these disorders."

Evelyn's eyebrows raised. "Yes, I've heard about this potion. Some people told me that a lot of girls use it to lose weight." She informed them. "Do you know the name of it?"

"How can they find that kind of potion?" Lily wondered. "I thought only healers or matrons are supposed to have them, you can't sell something like that to everyone."

Alice scoffed. "They sell it in every apothecary and it's easy to get." She informed them and Evelyn shook her head. "You're supposed to get it with only prescriptions, but most of them, give it without it."

"That's against the law," Evelyn stated. "To give someone or to possess a potion like that without a prescription, gives you a fine of many galleons."

"They can even fake prescriptions or pay the healers to write it up for them," Diana suggested. "This happens a lot with drugs with muggles."

"How about brewing it? Is that easy?" Marlene wondered.

Lily shook her head. "I don't think that potion is easy to brew and it's probably beyond NEWT levels. Only a Potioneer can pull something like that."

Evelyn bit her lip and straightened her back. "We need to do something."

"What?" Most girls questioned her.

"We need to get rid of this potion. It should be stopped being sold in apothecaries for starters." Evelyn stated and they were all looking at her as if she was crazy. "We need to be heard in the Ministry."

Joanna snorted. "Are you mad? Don't you think the Ministry has better things to do than listen to a bunch of girls?"

"We might be young, but this situation is serious." Evelyn corrected her. "And since many girls and young women use it, it should be a priority for them when we're talking about a half of our population."

"How do we do that?" Mona inquired.

"First, I think we need to get more girls in the club. More girls lead to us having a bigger voice and having that leads to us having some power to make a change. After that, we'll see how we can bring this to Wizengamot."

"The high court of law? You think they are going to listen to us?"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at her. "You need to know something about me. When I want something, I do everything that I can to get it." She was talking to Joanna, but she hoped that every girl listened to her. "I don't care how difficult it will be, how many challenges I have to face or how many people are going to bring me down, I always fight on until the very end. Right now, I want that potion out of apothecaries to help many people and that is what I'm going to try doing. If we work together, our voice will be heard. We might be young, but as the name of our club says, we fight for what we think is right by uniting. Unity gives us strength and strength is what we need." She took a deep breath. "How many of you agree with this initiative?"

A lot of girls raised their hands, with the exception of Joanna, Mira, Felicia and Elena. She didn't expect her cousin to raise her hand or to be involved with this.

"I guess we have made a decision," Evelyn smiled at Joanna. "Next week, we will be talking about getting other people to join and how to bring this to the Wizengamot's attention. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone got up and started to leave the room. "Hey, are you coming to the library with us?" Diana asked.

Evelyn shook her head. "No, I'm going to the owlery to see Caterpillar at first. Maybe after that."

Diana gave her a knowing smile. "Sure, you are." Evelyn rolled her eyes as most of the girls left the room. Soon enough, she was alone in the room.

As she was gathering her things, all she could think about was how she was even going to do it. She had gotten a bit carried away and she didn't know if it was going to be possible.

What if they didn't get more girls in the club? What if she failed to bring this to Wizengamot's attention? What if she did and lost the opportunity to make a change? What if she became a laughing stock? What if she failed and this ruined her future career? What if didn't make any change even if they succeeded?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door. She looked up to see her cousin. "Did you forget something?"

Elena opened her bag and put her hand in it. After a few seconds, she pulled out an empty bottle. "This is the potion you were talking about." Evelyn's eyes widened and she moved closer to her cousin. "My mother sends it to me every month since the beginning of the year." She noticed that there was no label on it. "I take a spoonful of it every day." Evelyn's lips parted.

"Elena, I-"

"She said that I was supposed to drink because I gained a few pounds in the summer and she was right, I did." Evelyn could see her lips tremble. "Since I was a little girl, my mother paid attention to my weight. She always said that beauty was the only weapon a woman possessed." Evelyn frowned at her. "When you were talking about anorexia, I realized that I-I have that one." She gulped down and looked at her shoes. "As much weight I lose, I'll still have too much."

"You're beautiful, Elena," Evelyn told her.

"You say so, but other people don't." Elena retorted. "My mother says that I won't get married to anyone if I'm fat." Evelyn cringed.

"That's not true."

Elena sighed. "Maybe not in your world, but in mine, when all I have is my looks, it's true." She could see that her cousin was close to tears. She wanted to comfort her or even hug her, but she was lost. She didn't know how to do it with Elena. "Especially when all that matters to me is who I'm going to marry."

"What? That-"

"Again, I have to say this, Evelyn." Elena's voice cracked. "You and I are very different and we live different lives. You need to understand that." All Evelyn did was nod. "But just promise me something."

"Promise you what?" Evelyn questioned her.

"Promise me that you will stop this potion from being sold." Tears fell down Elena's eyes as she spoke. The tears and her voice made Evelyn's heart ache. "I feel weaker and weaker every day because of this position. I can't focus on classes, my marks are dropping, I feel tired all the time and at nights, I can't sleep because I'm vomiting in the bathroom." She breathed out and sniffed. "I know this won't change how am I right now, but it will help. So, please, promise me, Evelyn."

Her shoulders tensed and her hands began to shake as she looked at Elena. "I promise." She whispered. "I promise that I will stop that potion from being sold." Elena whipped her tears. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know you're supposed to ignore me and you hate me, but I want you to know that. I just don't want to get this potion out of apothecaries, I want to help you personally."

"I didn't know you were a healer." Elena scoffed.

"I'm not a healer, but people say I'm a good listener." Elena snorted as she whipped her tears. "So, remember that too?"

Elena nodded. "I'll keep that in my mind." Evelyn gave her a small smile. "You know, Evelyn," She began to say. "when you talked about getting what you want and fighting hard to do it, it made me wonder why you weren't sorted in Slytherin." Evelyn noticed her put the bottle in her bag.

"Well, the hat did think I'll make a good Slytherin, but I fitted more in Ravenclaw," Evelyn informed her.

Her cousin closed her bag. "The hat never makes mistakes, I'm sure of that." She said before turning her back on Evelyn and leaving the classroom.

* * *

 _ **PrincessMagic:**_ I'm happy to see that someone is enjoying the story. You have no idea how many times it has happened to me, the work I've avoided to read fics is big. I think it's common among moat fandoms. I keep thinking that I'm doing something wrong, but I need to remind myself that not having reviews doesn't mean people aren't enjoying or appreciating the story. I'm glad that you enjoyed the comment

 _ **Thank you for favouriting and following the story. And if you can, review. please.**_

 _ **Next up, Pamphlets, Posters and Petitions**_


	33. Pamphlets, Posters and Petitions

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

During her life, Evelyn heard people describe her with different words. Some called her smart, some called her a know it all, some called her nice, some called her fake, some called her conceited and some called her talented. Bur rarely did Evelyn head people call her driven and if they did, Evelyn knew them personally and considered them the closest people in her life.

She didn't think it was hard to notice that she was driven. Most of her things about her were all because of her drive. Her drive was what pushed Evelyn most of the time which is quite funny to her. After all, it felt like when she was being particularly driven, her father was talking in her head, not her. While she had always been driven, she had never been this much in her life.

The past few days Evelyn's whole body, senses and emotions were focused on one thing and that was the potion. She was driven to stop people from selling that potion in apothecaries or any store possible. Only the club and a few friends of her knew about abut the plan, but she knew that soon everyone would find out. She had already told her parents about it in letters.

Her mother's letter said that she was proud of her and what she was doing, but kept reminding Evelyn that she had other priorities in her life and she was too young to handle this. She had been discouraged to go on thinking her mother didn't think she could do it. While her father's letter which had come way later had inspired Evelyn to continue to do it. He had told her that she could stop the selling of this potion and keep up her grades as well. In fact, he had told her she had no choice but to and he knew that she could do it.

Evelyn believed in herself and her abilities. She believed in her drive and she knew that if she worked hard, success would come to her and the whole club.

She entered the library and walked up to Madam Pince's desk. "Good afternoon." She greeted the woman who looked up at Evelyn with raised eyebrows. "Can you point me out to the books about the magical laws of the Ministry?"

Madam Pince pursued her lips. "You want books about the magical law? Aren't you in your third year?"

"Just thinking about my career," Evelyn responded. "Better to think sooner rather than later, right?"

This wasn't a lie at all, to be honest. The truth was Evelyn had thought of her career many times before and she knew that she wanted to work in the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What she wanted more in the world was a seat in Wizengamot, the only place she could make a change.

"Alright." Madam Pince muttered. "Follow me."

Evelyn smiled and let the librarian lead her to them. She pulled her bag closer and soon, she found herself in a further corner of the library near the Restricted Section. She bit her lip as she looked at the section. It would be a lie if Evelyn said that she had never thought about going there because she had many times before.

"Here." She stopped in her tracks when Pince stopped. "Here is the section about magical law." Evelyn looked around and her mouth fell. There were too many books for her to read in just a few weeks. "These shelves," She pointed to three of them. "are all about our magical law, understood?"

"Yes," Evelyn responded. "Thank you." With that, the woman left leaving Evelyn to her own.

She looked through some books and picked each one of them. To her luck, there were a few books that regarded potions. She got those two and found the table nearest to her. Out of her bag, she pulled a big notebook that she had asked her mother to buy for her, her quill and the ink bottle.

Evelyn sat down, stretched her neck and took a deep breath. With the flip of the first page of the first book, Evelyn knew that she was going to stay there for hours.

Everything that she found related to her case, she wrote down. Every paragraph, every sentence, every word, every syllable and every letter. She didn't allow herself to miss a single thing and she constantly checked two or three times because of the fear that she did.

Soon, she found her neck's muscles aching, her hands cramping, her eyes burning and her stomach growling, but that didn't make her stop. She continued with her research in hopes that she would find anything.

"Miss Sinclair King," A voice spoke up and she looked up. At first, her vision was blurry and she had to blink a few times. "I'm closing the library in five minutes." She informed her and Evelyn frowned. Had she missed dinner? She knew the library closed after dinner was finished. "You need to leave."

She nodded her head and started to pack up her things. Two minutes later, she exited the library and headed to her common room. As she did, Evelyn felt her knees shaking, her stomach rumbling and her eyes wanting to close. She ignored them and continued to make her way.

When she entered the common room, she saw her friends there. "Here, she is!" Carter exclaimed when he caught sight of her. "We were about to report you as a missing person."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I was just in the library, doing some research."

"Do you know that you missed dinner?" Diana questioned her and Evelyn gave a curt nod. "Here." She handed Evelyn a cornish pastry and an apple. "Hopefully, this will keep you up until morning."

Evelyn smiled at her. "Thanks a lot, Dee." She gulped down. "I just lost track of time." She looked down at her hands. "They'll probably work until tomorrow. I have to go, guys. Good night."

"Have a good night's sleep," Edrick muttered.

Evelyn sighed as she didn't plan to sleep. She planned to stay a few more hours in her suitcase and read all the research she had done.

* * *

"You know we can have a meeting without you," Diana suggested to her as they were waiting for the other girls to come. "You look like you are in much need of sleep."

Evelyn shook her head as she looked down to her hands. They were shaking again. "I need to stay for this one." She mumbled. "But I'll go to sleep as soon as we are finished." She breathed out and shook her head."Why are my hands shaking?"

"Because you drank coffee," Christina said to her and she turned to her friend. "Coffee can make people's energy rise and that is why your hands are shaking. Why did you drink it? You always drink tea."

Evelyn bit her lip. "Just needed energy." She grumbled. She glanced at her hands again and tried to prevent the shaking by gripping her hands together.

Soon, more girls joined the club and Evelyn knew she needed to start speaking soon. She only had to wait for four other girls and the meeting would start. It didn't take long for Elena and her friends to show up. As Evelyn watched them as they sat down, she noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Joanna?" She wondered.

Elena turned her head to Mira. "She felt like the club was a waste of time, so she has decided to quit."

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows and pressed her lips together. "Quit..." She repeated.

She knew that Joanna Crabbe didn't like the club or her, but she had hoped that she would change her mind. After all, she was one of the girls Evelyn wanted to help see the world differently. She wondered if many other people would follow Joanna behind. Was she failing already?

"Alright, it's her choice after all," Evelyn muttered.

Christina scoffed. "Good riddance if you ask me." While the other girls chuckled, Elena and her friends glared at Christina. Her friend didn't seem to be disturbed by the glares at all.

Evelyn straightened her back and breathed out. "First order of business for today, it's our initiative to stop the Kano Emeto potion from being sold in apothecaries." She started to say. "I have been researching about the potion and the magic law regarding potions for days. While I know that there will be some sort of meeting in Wizengamot for this, I don't know how to make this initiative of ours be discussed in it." She explained to the girls. "If there is an opposing side to us, someone who wants the potion to be sold, we will most likely be going to hearing."

"Trial?!" Mona exclaimed. "We are thirteen and fourteen at best."

Evelyn nodded her head. "I know, but there are ways that we can speak and represent the club in the meetings." She responded. "The truth is that the books I read on are messy and aren't that explanatory. They are not written to be understood, just to be memorized."

"From what I know, most of our laws are flawed and outdated." Regina Moore, a blonde Hufflepuff girl with ivory skin and brown eyes, spoke. "Of course, the books about it will be messy too."

"So, what are we going to do when we can't even understand the books about them?" Lily asked the big question and Evelyn stayed silent. She had been thinking about it since last night after reading her research. The truth was she had no idea.

She tried to make her brain say something to her, but all she could think about was sleep and rest. It had been too long since she had gotten some decent sleep.

Someone cleared their throat and Evelyn followed the noise. It was her cousin who had done so. "Maybe one of you has a parent or someone in their family who works in Law Enforcement? They probably know something."

Evelyn smiled at the idea. She hadn't even thought about that and she was glad that Elena was helping them. "That's a great idea." She commented. "So does anyone have a parent working there?"

Most of the girls shook their heads and Evelyn's stomach dropped. How was this possible? There were twenty girls in the room and none of them had someone in their family working. There had to be someone that could help them.

Her eyes widened when she remembered that there was. "Professor Gerard." She snapped her fingers making everyone look at her.

"What?" Marlene asked and everyone's face mirrored her.

"Professor Gerard," Evelyn repeated. "He's an Auror, remember? Auror learn the laws in their training."

Lily's eyes widened. "Yes, that's true!" She exclaimed. "He must know something about this and he can help us."

Felicia Nolan frowned. "Would he even help us?"

"Of course, he will." Marlene insisted. "He seems like a pretty decent bloke," She shot Evelyn a knowing look and she rolled her eyes. "and it would be rude to just tell his student no. Teachers are there to encourage us, not to discourage us."

Evelyn hummed. "Exactly." She answered. "So, tomorrow, I will be going to his office to talk to him about this and he will tell us what to do." She bit her lip as she remembered the other thing they needed to discuss. "Since I'm researching about the potions and talking to Professor Gerard, I would like for one of you to spread the pamphlets and stick the posters to get other girls to join the club." She informed them and some girls huffed. "If I'm finished with these things, I'll come and help you with that."

"I can do that," Diana claimed and Evelyn sighed in relief. "But I don't think I can do it on my own."

Lily raised her hand. "I can help you with that."

Evelyn gave the two girls wide smiled. "I guess that is decided. Chris," She pointed to her friend. "has already finished with them and she'll give it to Diana tomorrow. For these past few days, you'll be spreading those pamphlets and you'll be writing down every girl who wants to join the club." The two girls nodded and Evelyn felt her shoulders relax. It seemed like her drive and the girls' dedication was doing their work and she was relieved to see that.

* * *

From the corner of her eyes, Evelyn looked at her Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. He was eating his breakfast and talking to Hagrid. The tall man ended up snorting his drink at something professor Gerard said. Soon, she saw her professor get up and walk out of the Great Hall. She decided to go to his office after she finished her food.

When she got up and prepared herself to go, Evelyn was stopped by someone calling her name. She turned her head to see Marlene rushing towards her. "I have something important to tell you about." Evelyn frowned as Marlene linked their arms together. "And I think professor Gerard can wait a few extra minutes."

Evelyn shrugged. "I guess," she muttered. "So, what happened that is this important?"

"It's not only important, it's shocking enough for a jaw drop." Evelyn raised an eyebrow as they exited the hall. "Sirius apologized to me."

"Really?" Evelyn questioned her with her eyes wide.

"Isn't it shocking?" Marlene chuckled. "I almost thought he was taking the mickey, but he looked very serious."

Evelyn smiled. "How can he not? He's Sirius after all."

Her friend groaned. "You're just as bad as he is. do you know that?" Evelyn stuck her tongue out. "So, he asked me to go on a walk with him. At first, I told him to leave me alone, but he kept on insisting. I ended up saying yes and as we started to walk, in short words, he said that he was sorry for not treating me right and being a git for most of our relationship. He should have paid attention to me and should have given me his time instead of ignoring me."

"I'm impressed," Evelyn admitted. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I'm happy he's seen his mistakes and he should grow up. He complained about how everyone was telling him to that, including you, and I told him that there is a reason." Evelyn snorted. "I don't know if he's going to take my advice, but I hope his future girlfriends which we know are going to be a lot of them, get treated right."

"How do you know that he'll have a lot of problems?" She wondered out loud.

Marlene scoffed. "Oh, Eve, haven't you seen how Sirius looks? Or how he acts? A bloke like that will have more girlfriends than our toes and fingers combined." She rolled her eyes. "Why you don't think so?"

Evelyn shrugged. "I don't think we can speak on behalf of him." She pointed out. "And let's be honest, we don't know him that well, especially me."

"Yet he listened to you." She furrowed her eyebrows at Marlene's words. "Come on, I know you influenced him a bit that night when you went to look for Sabrina together. I'm not dumb." Evelyn chewed on her lips. "I don't know why he listened to you of all people."

"I was very brutally honest with him." Evelyn admitted."Plus, I can be a very convincing person, not even Sirius Black could ignore that."

Marlene giggled. "I'll give you that. You know how to say the right words at the right time." Evelyn gave her a cocky smile. "It's like you're wired to be like that."

"Wired isn't the appropriate word for it, more like I was given a few directions by my dad and I decided to follow them." She corrected her friend.

"You must be my only friend who listens to every word your parents say, especially with your dad." Marlene teased her.

She tensed. "My dad just knows best. He knows where my assets can be used and he told me. so I'll take his word for it." She explained. "Honestly, he hasn't been wrong once."

"And do you think his directions will help you convince professor Gerard?" Marlene wondered as they started to ascend the stairs.

Evelyn gulped down at the reminder. "I hope so." She breathed out. "I know what I'm going to say and I hope he really listens rather than see me just as a kid who has no idea."

"No one sees you as a kid, Eve," Marlene told her. "All we see is an adult stuck in a teenage girl's body." Evelyn scowled at her. "Not really, you remind me of my older sisters so much."

"Your older sisters who graduated Hogwarts a few years ago or the older sisters who have husbands, kids and jobs?"

"The ones with husbands, kids and jobs, Mrs Sinclair King." Evelyn groaned at her friend's joke. "Now, go talk to someone who is mentally your age."

"Your sisters are in their late twenties, professor Gerard is in his early thirties." She reminded her friends.

Marlene nodded. "Yes, but you remind me of someone who's thirty more than twenty." She gaped as they neared the professor's office. "Now, close your mouth and do your best."

Evelyn cocked her head. "I always do my best." She said as she came closer to the door.

"Of course, you'll say that." Marlene laughed and Evelyn smiled.

She turned her head to the door, took a deep breath, tried to ignore her rapid heartbeat and knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard professor Gerard's voice and opened the door. He looked up from his table at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Sinclair King?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." He pointed to the empty chair in front of his desk and Evelyn sat down. "It's not related to the class."

"What do you want to ask me?"

Evelyn gulped down. "You must have hard about the clubs that me and the girls in my year, made." He nodded. "The reason for the club is to support each other and to fight for what we find wrong in our society." A slight frown appeared in his face, but it didn't stay long. "There's an issue that has come to our attention."

"What kind of issue?" He asked leaning against his chair.

She felt her hands shake and her breathing started to turn shallow. Why was she so nervous? She had talked to professors before. "Well, in the club, we were talking about eating disorders and the pressure women, especially young girls have to have the perfect bodies." She breathed out before licking her lips. "We also discussed a potion, the Kano Emeto potion which makes people vomit and it's sold in the apothecaries. According to Hestia Jones whose parents work in 's, there have been many young girls admitted there for taking a lot of this potion and dealing with the side effects of it. Now, these young girls mostly attend Hogwarts and they are pressured by society and their own families to take this potion." She stopped to take another breath before continuing. "We have to decided to take an initiative to stop this potion being sold in apothecaries." He arched his eyebrows at her. "I have been researching about this potion and the laws regarding potions, but I don't know how to bring this in Wizengamot's attention. Since you are an Auror and know the law-"

"You decided to come to me." He finished for her and she nodded her head. "Well, first, you need to make a petition. Evelyn got her notebook and quill out immediately to write it down. "It's very complicated and I'll help you with it." Evelyn gave him a thankful smile. "You need 150 signatures in thirty days for Wizengamot to respond, but if you want it up for debate in the Wizengamot, you need about 500 signatures from wizards and witches of age."

She almost dropped her notebook. "Pardon me?" How was she even going to do that? She didn't there were even one hundred wizards and witches of age in the school, to begin with. Merlin, she didn't know if these people would sign. She didn't think many people cared about eating disorders and body pressure young people faced.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with it too." Professor Gerard's words made her snap out of it.

"You will?" He nodded his head and she sighed in relief. "Thank you a lot, professor."

He chuckled. "It's good to see young people wanting to change a few things." He told her. "I'm glad that your club has taken the initiative to do so."

Evelyn smiled. "Yeah, we think it's a good idea too, although, it's probably going to lead to some sort of a case in Wizengamot."

"If there is a party that opposes the debate, there will be some sort of a hearing to stop the selling of this potion." He explained to her and Evelyn listened to every single word that he spoke. "But we don't have to worry about that now, alright?" She hummed. "You need to focus on getting a few signatures from the students here and the faculty. By next week, I'll formulate the petition and give it to you. After you are finished collecting signatures here, you'll give it to me and I'll make people sign it too."

Evelyn could feel her shoulders relax and her breathing return to normal. "Thank you again for your help, it's very appreciated."

"Of course, I'm happy to help." He assured her. "You also need to do more research on the potion and get Miss Jones' parents to give you some sort of document that proves that many patients were admitted because of this potion in the hospital. We don't need that now, but we need it for later."

"I understand. Anything else?" He shook his head. "I guess this is my cue." She got up from her seat and put her notebook down. "You don't how helpful you have been to me today. I know I said it a few times, but thank you."

"Like I said before, I'm happy to help."

Evelyn nodded her head. "Good day, professor."

"See you in class, Miss Sinclair King."

She turned her back in him and walked out of the classroom with a grin on her face. When she walked out of the class, she was met with Marlene.

"So?" The blonde asked.

Evelyn squealed. "He told me everything!" She beamed. "And he offered to help with so many steps too."

The other girl squealed too and Evelyn chuckled. "Didn't I tell you that he will help?"

Evelyn glanced at the door once again and smiled even wider. "You sure did. Maybe I should listen to you more often."

"Oh, I don't think your dad will like it." She teased her making Evelyn chuckle.

"He definitely won't." She admitted as she let her shoulders relax and enjoy another small win of hers.

* * *

"Let me see," Evelyn said to Lily as the two of them were sitting on the Gryffindor common room. She had gone to meet up with Lily to see how many people had signed up for the club and to talk to Hestia about the document. Lily handed her the parchments and Evelyn's jaw dropped. "These are many girls." She stated and Lily hummed. "I didn't expect there to be so many girls that are willing to join us."

Lily hummed. "Diana and I were surprised as well," She confessed. "Especially since every house signed up. We thought we'd be ignored by Slytherins."

Evelyn shifted. "I know I realize that it was a bad idea to leave just the two of you." She admitted. "Did anyone say anything to you two?"

"No, some Slytherins just ignored her or scoffed before walking away," Lily answered. "Which isn't good, but still good compared to other times." She assured Evelyn who shook her head. She couldn't even expect common decency from blood supremacist. "Marlene told me that your talk with professor Gerard went well too."

"Yeah, it did." She admitted. "He's a good man. Makes me feel good having an Auror like him because mum says that some of them are insufferable."

"So did Alice. She thinks their jobs got in their heads or something like that." Lily told her. "But professor Gerard is amazing, it's sad that in a few weeks he'll be gone."

"I feel bad for the next one too. He has been the best professor of DADA that we have and that is hard to compete with."

Lily nodded. "I agree."

"Hey." The two girls turned their attention to Hestia who had come down with Mary and Dorcas. "Marlene told me hat you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes," Evelyn answered her. "I need you to ask your parents to give us a document showing the numbers of admitted patients because of the potion. Gerard said that we need it for later, but it's better to have it now."

"Of course." She sat down next to Lily and the two other girls followed. "So, this is really happening?"

"What's happening?" Gideon's voice spoke like him and Fabian moved to sit near them.

Evelyn faced them. "We're trying to get a potion from being sold in apothecaries." She explained to them and they both creased their eyebrows. "It's because many people, especially girls use it to lose weight by vomiting which takes a toll on them physically and mentally."

"And how are you going to do that?" Fabian inquired.

"First, we need to gather signatures for a petition." The two boys frowned. "It's a written formal request which is signed by people to appeal the Ministry in a particular place. If we get about 500 signatures, there will be a debate in Wizengamot and if there is an opposition to this petition, some sort of a hearing/debate will happen with both parties."

"This sounds like the begging of your plan for global domination." Fabian teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"Now, this is trying to help people and change the world for the better," Evelyn told him. "And yes, it's one of the first things I'll do."

Dorcas tilted her head. "What are the other things?"

"Fix some laws regarding muggleborns' rights, a few of witches' rights, change many laws regarding house-elves, goblins, werewolves-"

"Werewolves?" Mary repeated. "Why them?"

Evelyn turned to her. "Why not? They're awfully discriminated in our world and they need help."

"But they're monsters, Eve." Gideon reminded her. "They're classified beasts in our books."

"As much as I respect Newt Scamander, he shouldn't classify them as such." She argued back. "They aren't beasts and definitely not monsters, they're humans who have been cursed with lycanthropy. If anything, we should give them some sympathy. I can't imagine how hard that is."

"Are ye forgetting that many o' them hae murdered folk?" Mary snapped at her making Evelyn blink a few times. She noticed Dorcas squeeze Mary's shoulder and give it a rub. She realized that this argument was personal to Mary.

She breathed in and reminded herself to watch her mouth. "Of course, I know that." She muttered. "But we can't say that all werewolves are bad, can we?" Mary furrowed her eyebrows at her. "The werewolves who have hurt people have a place and that is Azkaban, but there is a big percentage of werewolves that are good people who are cursed. You can't base your opinion on people based on a few actions. It's like saying all wizards and witches are bad because of what Grindelwald and his acolytes did. Yes, we can't deny that they were all bad, but we don't want to be put in the same group with them, do we? Just like there are good and bad people, there are good and bad werewolves."

"Evelyn is right," Lily spoke before glancing behind Evelyn's back. "Werewolves have to suffer a lot just because of a curse that they didn't ask for."

"And that curse only happens one night in a month. Twelve times during the year and sometimes, thirteen." She explained. "They are just like us for 353 days of the year, only twelve nights, they are werewolves."

"Do you think you can be wrong with this?" Gideon wondered.

She shook her head. "Not with this. I'm not denying that they are bad ones out there, but you shouldn't deny that they are good ones too." Mary scoffed and shook her head.

Evelyn decided not to say anything else, it was obvious that some werewolves had hurt someone Mary knew. She crossed her arms and turned her attention to the girls who had joined the club.

"What else are you going to fix?" Dorcas changed the subject.

Evelyn shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll probably decide when I become a Wizengamot member." It was the first time she said out loud in front of people that weren't her mum, dad and Don.

"A Wizengamot member?" Hestia repeated. "Really?"

"If I want to make a change, that's the best place where I can be heard." She admitted. She had also felt shy admitting her dream, but the past few weeks had changed her mind. "It's going to be a difficult road, but it's one that I'm willing to take."

"We're not doubting you about it," Lily said and she turned to look at her. "You're one of the most driven people I know."

Evelyn smiled and tilted her head. "I guess I am." She lifted her chin and saw the time. "Oh, fuck!" She cursed under her breath. "I'm supposed to help Edrick in History of Magic in two minutes."

"You can become a History of Magic professor too," Gideon suggested. "You saved us and Marls last year."

She shook her head. "No way. Being a professor isn't the journey for me, some teenagers can be too much and I'm one of them." Everyone laughed with her words.

As she picked her bag and things, she felt a pair of eyes burning behind her back. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned her face. Close to the window, four Gryffindor boys were sitting in a table and looking at her. As soon as her eyes landed on them, the Marauders looked away and pretended that they were doing something.

Evelyn's face turned when she glanced at Remus who had buried his head in a book. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and turned away. She couldn't believe that they had talked about werewolves with him a few feet away from him. She was sure that he had heard all of their comments, but she hoped that he had paid more attention to her and Lily's rather than the others.

"See you at dinner, everyone." She waved at them and moved to get out of the common room.

Before the portrait opened, she spared a look at Remus again and noticed that he had a small smile on his face. That smile proved that he had paid more attention to her and she was glad of that too. She hoped that he had listened to how she was going to make a change to make his life better too.

* * *

 _ **Here is chapter thirty-three and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for the favouriting and following the story and let me know what you thought of this chapter (or the fic as a whole) in the reviews.**_

 _ **PrincessMagic:**_ I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the club. Eating disorders are a very sensitive topic and I'm trying to give it justice with all the information I've gathered about it. I'm happy to see that you're enjoying it how I'm writing and I hope you do with what I've planned regarding this topic. I can assure that there will be many more Elena and Evelyn moments to come in the future, but of course, I can't spoil it for you. The favourites and followers help a lot with encouraging me to continue writing it, but sometimes, I keep feeling that this story sucks because no one is reviewing it. Well, no one, except you. Also, thank you for your reviews, they help a lot :)

 _ **Next up, Time Goes Fast**_


	34. Time Goes Fast

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

Just as every year before, the four Ravenclaw girls sneaked out of the castle and towards the lake. It had become a tradition between them and they didn't want to let that go.

"If we get caught, I'm killing you and Chris," Diana whispered to Evelyn and she scoffed. "I might get detention." The four of the girls had split into pairs to have it easier to sneak out.

Evelyn snorted. "You won't get detention in the last week of the year." She informed Diana and her friend frowned. "The teachers are too busy grading tests and preparing for the seventh years' graduation."

"That's why Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew have been pulling pranks left and right?" Diana questioned and Evelyn hummed. "Still, I don't want to give a bad impression." She said as they stepped out of the castle.

"Fine." Evelyn huffed. "Next year, we can do it in our dorm, but we need to talk to Chris first." Diana hummed and the two of them crouched down as they headed towards the lake. When they saw that Hagrid's Hut's lights were off, they straightened up and rushed towards the lake.

Gabriela was already there, sitting on a rock and looking at the lake. When she heard their footsteps, she turned to them. "Where have you two been? We've been waiting for ages."

"We thought we heard someone, but it was just a cat," Diana responded as she sat down while Evelyn looked around for their other friend.

"Where is Chris?" She asked.

Gabriela turned towards the forest. "She couldn't wait, so she turned to a fox and went there." Evelyn spared a glance towards it and felt her whole body shiver. "She was tense all day, didn't you notice?"

"It was hard not to when she hexed Mortice," Diana muttered and Evelyn frowned. She hadn't seen that. "It was hard not to hex her. She was making fun of Henrik's accent."

Evelyn pressed her lips together and shook her head. For many people in their year, Henrik's thick Irish accent was the funniest thing in the world and some of them teased him about it. Although, it never ended well when they heard the teasing for them.

The three of them fell in comfortable silence after that and soon, they waited for Chris to come out of the forest. It took a few minutes, but she was out soon, a smile on her face. "That felt good." She admitted as she sat down. "I can't wait for the summer to do it more often."

"Does it help a lot?" Diana wondered.

"It's not the transforming that helps, it's the fact that I can be one with the wind." She responded and Evelyn smiled. "I don't have it to control, I just have to go with it."

"That's why you play Quidditch the best in windy days?" Evelyn questioned her and Christina nodded. While her friend was honest with her identity as a kitsune, she didn't share much about her powers to them. Evelyn didn't know why and she wanted to know more, but she didn't want to make Christina uncomfortable.

Christina picked up a Cauldron Cake that they had gotten and sighed. "So, who is going to start first?"

Evelyn bit her lips as she looked at her best friends. She took a deep breath as she felt her body heat up. "Me." She announced and they all turned to her. "I only learned about this in the summer and I promised my dad that I won't tell anyone except mum." She sighed. "I already broke that promise by telling Don because I trust you. I realized that I should tell you too." Their frowns deepened.

She stopped as she felt her hands shake again. Why were they always shaking? She decided to brush it off and focus on her friends.

"I'm a Parselmouth." She announced.

Christina dropped her sweet from her hands, Gabriela's jaw opened wide while Diana kept frowning at her.

"What the bloody hell is that?" She demanded after seeing all of their faces.

Evelyn breathed out. "It means that I can speak to snakes." She saw Diana's face drop and her eyebrows raise. "I'm a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself." She moved her eyes away, not being able to look at their faces. "Remember Isolt Sayre, the founder of Ilvermorny?" She heard Diana hum. "From her mother's side, she was a Gaunt which makes her a direct descendant of him and since she is my ancestor, it gives me a link to him too." She let out a sigh. "My dad told me that there is more to the story, of course, but that's all I know for now."

"If you're related to, why aren't you sorted in Slytherin?" Diana questioned.

"We aren't sorted in houses because of our families, Dee." Christina reminded her and Evelyn turned to look at her. "Our whish, who we are or who we want to be all play factors in this, but bloodlines don't."

Evelyn sighed. "The hat did consider it." She admitted and they all widened their eyes. "It said that I was the daughter of Slytherin and I thought he was talking about mum, but I guess he was speaking about Slytherin himself." She ran a hand through her hair. "I guess my wishes were playing in this too because I remember wanting to be in the same house with Don."

"But you have traits of Ravenclaw too," Gabriela spoke up. "You're intelligent, creative, open-minded and clever. You belong here with us."

"I can be ambitious too," Evelyn stated. "Driven as well."

Christina snorted. "You can have the traits of the two houses." She told Evelyn. "The hat is never wrong, Eve and it wasn't with you."

"Have you talked to a snake?" Diana wondered and Evelyn nodded. "When?"

She pressed her knees closer to her chest and rested her head on them. "A few months ago. I summoned one with my wand and talked to it for a few minutes before vanishing it." She shuddered. "It felt very uncomfortable and I felt like I needed to do more digging."

"It will be very unlike you if you didn't." Gabriela teased her making the two other girls laugh.

Evelyn let out a snort. "I tried to find anything about the Chamber of Secrets, but I came empty-handed. I even talked to the ghost, Moaning Myrtle who was killed during the last opening of it, but she didn't give me anything valuable." She breathed out. "I can't believe I had to listen to her fawn over boys and degrade girls for hours."

"It must have been fun for you." Christina deadpanned and Evelyn glared at her.

Diana gulped down. "I heard about the Chamber of Secrets in my first year." Evelyn turned to her to see that she was shivering. "Quite an awful legend, but I didn't think it was true."

"Unfortunately, all legends have a true source," Christina stated to them and Diana shifted. "We don't know if it's all true, but there is a Chamber of Secrets."

"I don't know why, but I felt the need to know where it is," Evelyn explained to her. "I can't explain, I just had the feeling of wanting to." She looked away from Diana who shifted. "I wasn't planning to open it, of course. I guess my curiosity is getting the best of me." She felt her body go cold and her forehead started to sweat. "I don't like how my ability makes me feel, it makes me feel like I don't know myself and what I'm capable to do."

Gabriela moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Just because you have the ability of Salazar Slytherin, doesn't make you a bad person, Eve." She glanced towards Christina. "You being a kitsune doesn't make you a bad person either, Chris."

"My mum tells me that when I don't embrace my cultures and the tradition I was raised to, I'm a bad person," Christina admitted. "I don't want to embrace what she tells me to. I don't hate my cultures, I love being a Japanese girl with Korean ancestry." She explained to them. "I love having that as my identity, but my mum says that me refusing to go to Mahoutkoro, it's me refusing everything that was taught to me. When in fact, I don't want to be just a kitsune, I want to be more."

Diana moved to Christina and pulled her closer. "You're not a bad person, Chris. Not for being a kitsune or for wanting to be more than that." She wrapped an arm around her too. "You make your journey in the world and if you feel this is the right one, then go ahead."

"I do." Christina lifted her chin. "I think studying at Hogwarts is my journey. Even if I don't get to be in my culture, I still have you and you make this journey so much."

Gabriela smiled. "You don't have to let your culture behind when you're here." She whispered and Christina frowned. "Our your tradition." She continued and Evelyn looked at her. "Hogwarts may be filled with atheist or pagans, but that doesn't stop my faith for God. And next year, when I will have my Quinceañera, I'm going to invite all seven of you to see my culture and my traditions. You can do that too. You can celebrate a Korean or Japanese holiday with us."

Evelyn clapped her hands. "Yes! You could do that!" She beamed. "I know I would love to see that."

Christina shrugged. "I guess we can try that." She muttered. "I would love to show you Japanese New Year's Eve which is my favourite holiday."

"See? My point is still proven." Diana said making all of them smile.

Evelyn turned to Gabriela who was silent. "Do you have any heart to heart confession for us, Gabby?"

"No, not really." She shook her head. "I just know that most of the summer I'm going to spend with my mum, helping her and just hanging out with her." Evelyn squeezed her shoulder. Although Gabriela's mother was doing better, she was still sick and needed help. "How about you, Dee?"

"I'm thinking about showing my family more about the wizarding world." She explained to them and they all raised an eyebrow. "Not CeCe of course, but the others. I've always been just open with mum and dad, but I think it's better to tell my siblings more about it too. David, Sam and Jo always talk about wanting to know more about it."

Evelyn tilted her head. "That's why you bought so many sweets."

"Yes. Which reminds me to ask you, if you can send me some American ones?" Evelyn arched an eyebrow. "You always talk about them and they seem very good, I think they would like them as well."

"Of course," Evelyn responded. She felt her shoulders relax knowing that her friends had her back and she had every reason to trust them. She only hoped that they knew she had their backs as well and she was someone to be trusted.

* * *

Evelyn started to pace around the room and ran a hand through her hair. "We're one week left from this year ending and we only have fifty signs." She reminded Lily and Diana who shared a look. "There are about 100 witches and wizards of age in Hogwarts, but they are refusing to sign."

She had been invested in the petition since they had finished their exams and she had failed at reaching the number professor Gerard requested for her. Her whole body was shaking at the thought of not getting the signs. This was supposed to be the easy part, but it was proven to be so hard. She wondered if this was the easy part, what would the other parts be. She was sure that one of them was going to kill her.

"We need to convince them a bit more," Diana suggested. "Some of them aren't even trying to listen."

Evelyn huffed. "Who is going to listen, Dee?! Most Slytherins ignore us and so do boys. Out of this petition, we got like twelve boys to sign." She groaned and plopped on a chair. "This is going horribly."

"We have some good news though," Lily announced and Evelyn looked up. "We have more than sixty girls in our club." Evelyn's eyebrows raised and she snorted. "So, I think we need a bigger class."

"Sixty girls?" Evelyn repeated. "That's way more than I expected."

Diana hummed. "For us too." She whispered. "And some girls wanted to join but couldn't because of other activities." She smiled. After all, things had turned up great for the club. "Also, you still haven't asked the faculty to sign their names. You'll get more than 70 with them."

"Still, that's not enough." She insisted. "I can't let professor Gerard take all of this on his own, I have to do something more."

"Being sleep-deprived and not eating meals isn't going to help anyone," Diana stated and Evelyn crossed her arms. "You need to do all those things and clear your head a bit. You haven't let yourself rest once."

Evelyn scoffed. "I don't need rest, food or sleep." Lily blinked a few times while Diana furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that. I need to focus on these things."

Suddenly, the door opened and Carter entered the room holding a rose. Evelyn frowned as he walked towards her and offered her the rose. "Juliet, my love." He sighed and her frown deepened. "A little birdie told me that you have been killing your brain cells."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "First of all, Romeo wouldn't have known what cells are since they weren't discovered until the seventeenth century while the play is set on between the fourteenth or the fifteenth." She informed him, but he kept smiling at her. "Plus, I prefer daffodils to roses. Yellow daffodils to that."

Carter huffed. "What are you? Welsh?" He snapped at her and she gaped at him.

"Her having tastes doesn't mean she's Welsh." She heard a Welsh accent by the door and saw both Henrik and Edrick standing next to it.

"I do not care about your facts, Juliet," Carter told her. "Or your tasteless preferences." She stuck her tongue out at him. "All I care is you and your fragile sanity." She gulped down at his words. "So, how about you join me and my fellow companions to the Great Hall for a delightful lunch?"

She was about to say no, but Lily didn't let her. "We'll deal with the club business." She said with a smile. "Go, get some food in you."

Evelyn bit her lip, got up and walked towards the table. "I'll be taking this with me." She picked up the petition and turned to them. From the looks of their faces, they weren't impressed with her. "What? Maybe I can convince some people while I'm at it."

Carter linked their arms together. "I'll take that than nothing at all." He dragged her out of the room before she could even say goodbye to Lily and Diana.

When they stepped outside, Carter handed her the rose and she chuckled. "Thank you, Romeo." She put it under her nose and smelled it. "Where did you get this?"

"In greenhouse number eight." He responded to her and she raised an eyebrow. She had never been in that greenhouse. "A fifth-year told us that it's filled with flowers and plants. Ed here wanted to get a tulip for Jenna," Evelyn turned to Edrick whose face started to blush. "whose birthday was today and I decided to get this for you."

"Sprout let you two pick flowers?" Evelyn questioned them as it didn't seem something Sprout would do.

"I kept watch as dey ded dat." Henrik informed her.

She smiled. "It makes sense." She looked down at the red rose. While she preferred daffodils, she couldn't ignore the beauty of roses. While she thought they were overused, she also knew that there was a reason for them. As she looked at the flower, she was reminded of something.

"What did Jenna say about the tulip?" She asked Edrick.

He shrugged his shoulders at her. "She thanked me and accepted it. Nothing else." He stuffed his hands in pockets. "Which I guess is better than throwing it on my face."

"She was maybe distracted about how you knew that her favourite flowers are tulips?" Evelyn suggested.

Edrick shook his head. "She already knew that as she talks about them whenever she can." A small smile appeared on his face. "I think she wants to become a florist."

"Aren't you romantic?" Henrik teased him earning a push by Edrick.

Evelyn smiled as she turned her attention to the petition again. She could hear Henrik and Edrick talk about Jenna behind her, but she was too preoccupied with the petition. She needed more names, way more.

"Do you know anyone who's of age in this school?" Evelyn asked Carter who looked down at the petition with her.

"Yes, the professors." He responded and she glared at him. "Kidding, but honestly, I don't know anyone but Edgar. Third years don't hang out with sixth years and especially seventh years."

She hummed. "How am I going to get the signs?" She bit her lip. "People aren't even trying to listen, all they do is ignore me."

"You need to be more aggressive," Carter suggested.

"I don't think I have any aggressive bone in my body." She admitted. "And when I do, I'm usually very mad at someone."

"You can be very convincing though."

"Hard to be convincing when some people have a head as thick as a wall," Evelyn grumbled as they started to descend the staircases. "I have no idea what I'm going to do right now."

"How about you ask someone aggressive to help you?"

She shook her head. "I think Chris is too aggressive to deal with these people."

"I wasn't talking about Chris." He informed her and she raised an eyebrow. "I was talking about them." He motioned with his head and she turned around only to see he was pointing at the Marauders.

"Them?" Evelyn repeated. "Why them?"

"Do not underestimate their power, Juliet." He told her. "I worked with them to see if Flitwick and Sprout were dating-"

"You mean they helped you to invade someone's privacy?"

He sighed. "You don't get it, do you?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he didn't let her. "If there is someone who is convincing other than you, it's them."

Evelyn bit her lip and glanced down at the petition. She was supposed to do this all alone, but it wouldn't hurt to get some help. After all, she was going to help Elena and girls like her. "Fine." She muttered and began to walk towards them. "Hey, Remus." She called the one who she guessed would act more kindly to her.

He turned alongside the three of them and she wondered if they all came in a package. "Hello, Lynn." He greeted her. "Hello, Carter."

The three others surveyed her and Carter. "Can I ask you for a favour? Well, all of you." They all frowned at her. "You might have hard about a petition about a potion-"

"We don't live under a rock, Lynn." James interrupted her.

"Of course." She sighed. "I'm having trouble getting all the signs here because people are..." She trailed off not finding the right word.

"Wankers," Sirius stated and she laughed.

"I guess that is the best way to put them as." She admitted as she pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "Romeo here, says that the four of you are quite convincing."

"Thanks, Ulver." James beamed and Carter nodded his head.

"So, will you do me a favour and help me get a few signs?"

Silence met the few boys and they all shared a look. She bit her lip as she waited, hoping that they say yes and help her. She opened her mouth to add a few more things, but at the same time, Sirius got the petition out of her hands.

"We'll do it." He announced and her lips cracked into a smile. "From the goodness of our hearts." He shot her a pointed look and she snorted. "So, you don't owe us anything."

"What?" James and Peter exclaimed while Remus only glanced at Sirius and shook his head. "Sirius-"

"We'll give it to you in three days." Remus cut them off and she frowned. It seemed like James and Peter wanted the favour she suggested. "See you both around." Remus had to push his two other friends to walk while Sirius had already walked away.

"They are so weird," Evelyn whispered to Carter.

He chuckled. "It takes one to know one." He joked making Evelyn narrow her eyes at him. "Kidding." He motioned with his head. "So, are you coming with me, Juliet?" He offered his arm again.

She linked them back together and smiled. "Of course, Romeo." The two of them began to walk towards the Great Hall. As they did, Evelyn couldn't help but turn and look at the Marauders once again. She wished that they were so convincing as Carter said.

* * *

Evelyn tapped her foot as she was still standing next to the armour outside the Great Hall. Three days had passed since she had given the petition to the Marauders. She had been so worried about it that she hadn't slept the whole night, wondering if they had gotten any signs.

She shook her head and sighed. "Where are they?" She muttered under her breath and glanced at the armour. "Do you think that they have gotten any signs?" When she realized that she was talking to decoration, she cursed under her breath and rubbed her temples. Was there a chance that she could go crazy?

When she saw that the four of them weren't bothering to show up for breakfast, she decided to go and find them in their common room. As she was about to walk towards the marble staircase, she saw Peter holding the petition. The short boy made his way towards her.

"Hi, Lynn." He greeted her and she shot him a small smile. "Here is the petition."

Evelyn could hear her heart drum in her ears. She took a deep breath and got the petition. She flipped the page to see how many signs they had gotten and her eyes widened when she saw the number.

"Eighty-seven," Evelyn said out loud and looked up to Peter. "You got thirty-seven signs in three days?" She repeated and he nodded. "Merlin's beard!" Evelyn beamed as she heard her heart calm down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed before she wrapped her arms around Peter who froze in the hug. "Again, thank you so much, Peter!" She pulled away from the hug. Peter gave her a nod as she saw his cheeks go pink. "Thank the boys for me, will you?"

"I will." He mumbled.

Evelyn smiled. "Bye. See you at lunch." Without another word, Evelyn brought the petition to her chest and rushed towards professor Gerard's office.

Her whole body was shaking with joy and she was sure that soon she was going to cry happy tears. With the faculty's signs, the petition would have more than one hundred signs. With professor Gerard getting the rest of her signs, she knew this would come to the Wizengamot's attention. If it did, they were one step closer to having the potion stop being sold which led to Elena and the girls not having to drink it.

She knocked on the door of the man's office and she heard his voice that said to her to come in. She opened the door only to see that he was packing. "Good morning." She greeted him and he looked up at her. "Are you leaving?" She found herself asking.

"Yes, my time in Hogwarts has come to an end. I'll be having my last class tomorrow." He told her and her smile faltered. There was no doubt that he had been the best DADA professor. "Did you get all the signs?"

"I got eighty-seven students to signs." She responded. "No, I got fifty to signs, the other thirty-seven were gotten by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter."

Professor Gerard raised his eyebrow. "James and his friends helped?" He asked and she nodded. As she saw his smile widen, she remembered that James was his neighbour. Maybe he knew her classmate well. "That's good of them."

"It is," Evelyn responded. "You said that you'd get the faculty's signs, right?" He hummed and she put the petition on the table. "Thank you for helping again."

"You don't have to thank me." He told her and Evelyn scrunched up her nose. She knew that she had been doing this too many times, the man was probably annoyed. "I'm happy to help." She had heard that many times before too.

Evelyn crossed her arms. "Before I leave, I just want to tell you that you have been one of the best professors we ever had." She blurted out and he arched an eyebrow at her. "And I'm not talking about just DADA because you're easily the best there, I'm talking about every class. It's sad to see you leave, but at least, I know that we need Aurors like you, professor Gerard."

She saw his brown eyes twinkle and he gave her the smallest smiles. "Thank you for saying that." He cleared his throat. "Especially when it comes from one of the best students in Hogwarts."

She nodded her head as she felt some sort of rush overwhelm. She already knew she was one of the best, but hearing it from a professor made her feel so much better about herself. "I'll be seeing you again, right? To talk about the next steps?"

"I think it's better to correspondent with letters," Professor Gerard told her. "I'm afraid I'll be very busy during the summer and as an Auror, my schedule can be unpredictable." He explained to her. "Don't worry, I will inform you about every step of this, alright?"

"Good to know." She breathed out. "Goodbye, sir."

"Goodbye, Miss Sinclair King." She smiled at him one last time before she turned her head and left the office. As she did, she wondered if she was ever going to see the man again. She guessed when she was going to work in the Ministry, she would get to see him. Hopefully, she would even work with him.

When she got out of the class, she saw a familiar person that she hadn't thought about in weeks walk towards her. "Hey, Rabastan." She greeted him.

"You've been busy." He commented. "I haven't talked to you in weeks."

She shrugged. "It has been hectic, to say the least." She admitted and he scoffed. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." Her words made him blush which made Evelyn smile.

"Here." He handed her the books she had given to him. "They were quite odd books, especially when you remember they were written by a muggle."

"It's called imagination. Everyone's imagination can get out of control." She pointed out to him. "Did you like them though?"

"I've read better books." Evelyn's stomach dropped. "But they were alright. A bit for children."

"Like Huckleberry Finn isn't for children?" He rolled his eyes at her. "I can't believe you didn't appreciate these two pieces of high literature."

"I took a long time to get over the fantasy though, maybe that's why I wasn't taken by them so much." He responded and she hummed. When she had read them, she had found herself being invested in the fantasy of it. Her and Rabastan had different tastes in books.

"I get it." She muttered and looked at him, with wide eyes. "Am I going to see you this summer, specifically my birthday party?"

He shook his head and she felt her stomach twist. She wanted to have him there to get to know her friends better and maybe even her mum. She was a fool to hope for so much. "I can't, it's too much of a risk for me."

"I understand." She sighed. She did understand, but that didn't mean that she didn't want him there. They didn't even have to hide from other people in her party, they could be themselves. "Will you write to me?"

Rabastan smirked. "Of course." At his response, Evelyn felt a blush creep in her cheeks. "I'll write to you every week, except for the weeks you are in America."

"Okay." Evelyn pressed her lips together. "Bye, Rabastan."

"Goodbye, Evelyn." With that, he walked past her. She looked down at the books and sighed. She was glad to have them back, she could spend a few summer days rereading them.

* * *

 _ **With this chapter, we officially end Evelyn's third year in Hogwarts. This year was the first one without Don for her, but she still had a lot to do. She found she was a Parselmouth, she started to get closer with Edrick, Henrik and Carter, especially the latter one, her and Rabastan's friendship developed to something more, she got closer with the girls, formed a friendship with Lily, met her godfather, started a club to support girls, found out her cousin was suffering from an eating disorder, decided to find ways to help her cousin and she now has started an initiative to stop selling a potion.**_

 _ **We can say that Evelyn has had quite the busy year and her fourth one is going to be somehow more. Her initiative with the potion is going to continue and her whole focus is going to be in that for a long time, she and Rabastan will take a step further with each other, she will get closer to Alphard, she will have a new DADA teacher and there are many things to come. I can assure you that the fourth year is going to be more exciting than the third. From this year, you can expect chapters dedicated to whole other characters. (A little spoiler: The next one is going to have for a focus another character's past).**_

 _ **Onesinglebird:**_ I'm glad that you are enjoying the idea of the club. Women need to support other women and it's sad that in real life, it doesn't happen that much often as we will like to, but I'm certain we are all starting to support one another more with each passing year. Evelyn is growing a lot and she is starting to inspire a lot of people around her. I hope you enjoy this chapter like you have done with the previous ones. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review.

 _ **Mlvh:**_ I'm happy that you enjoy the story, hope you like the rest of it. Thank you for the review.

 _ **mschurch1192:**_ It's so good to hear that you are loving this story this much. Evelyn's journey to her career is going to have a lot of ups and lows, so you have to wait for her to achieve her dreams. Thank you for reviewing this chapter, it means a lot.

 _ **Thank you for favouriting, following and reading the story. Don't be shy, leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Next up, You Are My Sunshine**_


	35. You Are My Sunshine

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINE.**_

* * *

 _ **20th of April, 1958**_

Sitting on the corner of the Slytherin common room, she opened the letter that she had been waiting for a long time. She took a few deep breaths and tore the envelope open. She got the letter inside of it and a smile appeared on her face as she read down the lines.

 _Miss Rosemarie Sinclair_

 _Holyhead Harpies have sent our recruits to look at you many times and we have decided as a team to offer you a spot in our team as an alternative Keeper for the next season and hopefully, the seasons to come after. We find you fir for our alternative team and we would like for an answer by the end of June._

 _With all the respect, the manager of Holyhead Harpies, Greta Hopper_

After reading the letter a few times, her smile faltered and it was replaced with a scowl. Her dream had come true, but at the end of the day, it was just a dream. She was Rosemarie Sinclair, daughter of William Sinclair, and she had no place in the professional league. She had been lucky to be allowed to play in school, but outside of it, it would be something she wasn't able to do.

She moved her eyes from the letter and turned to look at the lake. There was a fish swimming, alone and it didn't seem to be going anywhere. It looked so free and so happy that Rose started to envy. She couldn't believe she envied a fish, but even a fish had the freedom of making choices and living their life that she didn't. That she never would.

"What are you doing here, Ro?" She turned her head to see Alphard and she frowned. "Didn't you have a snogging session to go to?"

"I rescheduled it." She answered and he raised an eyebrow. She never shied away from doing that. The only time she thought she was free was when she was with a boy of her choosing, a boy she decided to snog and make love to. "Something came up." She threw the letter to him and he caught it.

He read the letter. As he did, he smiled, but soon, that smile faltered to a sad one directed at her. "I'm sorry, Ro."

"It's funny, isn't it? Getting in your dream team, but knowing that your family will never allow it?" She scoffed. "I should have listened to Philip, he was right."

Alphard scoffed. "You might not be able to play outside Hogwarts, Ro, but at least, you'd get to play here." He reminded her and she crossed her arms. It wasn't good enough, she wanted to have that choice to choose her future. Even Alphard's choices were limited, but at least, he had more than her. "And don't listen to Philip. He is still bitter that you stole his place in the team."

That much was true. Her brother was still bitter about it and Rose knew that he would forever be. He loathed her and he showed that with every hex and curse he sent her way whenever she was back home. A part of her had hoped that a career in Quidditch would offer a place away from home.

"He can be such a wanker sometimes." Alphard continued. "When he stands next to Walburga and Cygnus, they look like saints."

Rose cringed just thinking about Walburga's screams that could turn someone deaf. Cygnus, on the other hand, was the rudest, coldest and blandest man she had ever met.

"She's getting married, you know?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Who is the unlucky lad?"

"Orion."

Rose blinked a few times, raised her head and looked at her best friend. Alphard was wearing a false smile that burned through her brain. "Orion as in Orion Black?" She repeated. "Your cousin?"

"Second cousin, actually, but that doesn't make it any better." She hummed in agreement. "Since most other pureblood are married or are unstable like Philip, Orion is my father's only choice." At that moment, Rosemarie was glad that her father would never stoop that low. Her great grandfather had been a healer who had tried to warn the other families not to marry relatives, but most of them didn't listen. "So no that Walburga isn't marrying Philip, you know what that means?"

She shook her head and gagged. "Salazar's locket, no..."

"Yes, Ro." She groaned. "They might marry us." She let out a louder groan that made the other Slytherins look at her. As soon as she stopped, they started to whisper about her. She didn't mind as she had become quite familiar with it. "Yes, you and I might be husband and wife."

"I thought you made it clear to your father that you wanted to live the bachelor life in Europe, Al." She reminded him. Although Alphard was one of the better choices, she would never love him like that. She knew that he would never love her like that either. They were close friends and they liked that. They didn't want to ruin that friendship with marriage.

Alphard scoffed. "Do you think my dear father cares what I say?" She pressed her lips together. "Better than me than a Lestrange or a Nott, right?"

"Right," Rose muttered, but she didn't want this. She knew her marriage would be arranged, but she had hoped that the husband would grow to love her. Alphard would never love her like that and she knew that if they got married, it would be a bitter affair with him having more lovers than she could count. She guessed that happiness wasn't the route for her, she had to do what her family wanted to and her sacrifices scarcely mattered.

* * *

 _ **1st of September 1958**_

Rose looked down at her clothes and touched the symbol on her cloak. The golden symbols of the Ministry of Magic on her dark blue cloak, a cloak that she had to wear at work. She let out a scoff.

Never in her life had Rosemarie Sinclair had thought she would be working in the Ministry. Her father had said it was better than her to sit around and wait to get married. She knew it was more about him having contacts in more departments in the Ministry. She knew that her father would never sit right, not having those contacts and having his daughter working in one of them was the best option.

Her dreams of playing Quidditch were ruined. Her father had shunned her, her mother had laughed, Philip had mocked her and so many other people had found her a fool. Was she a fool for having dreams? Or was she a fool for thinking she could have them become true?

She shook her head and picked up her bag. She looked around her dark bedroom and left it. She closed the door behind her and walked to the parlour where she knew it was being occupied by the only person she could stand. She sighed in relief when she saw that she had been right. Her brother, Alexander, was in the parlour nursing a drink.

"Isn't it too early to have a drink?" She questioned him as she sat down on the armchair opposite him.

Alexander downed his whole glass. "It's never early when you're married to Angela." He grumbled as he poured another one for himself.

Rose frowned. "You're still fighting?"

"She blames me for the stillborn boy." She gulped down. She had been in the last weeks of Hogwarts when she had received the news from her mother. Angela had been pregnant with their second child, with another boy, when she had some complications which had led to the baby being born without a heartbeat. The healers had been unsuccessful at reviving him. "She said that I didn't protect her from the stress our lives causes."

Rose sighed. "She'll forgive you one day." She assured Alexander. "She loves you and you have a child together, remember?" Rose remembered her brother's wedding day a few years ago. When they had been married, Rose had hoped that her future husband would look at her the way Alexander had looked at Angela. Of course, all that seemed like a dream.

"Sometimes, love and a child aren't enough." She frowned at her brother's statement. Before she could question him about it, he changed the subject. "How are you today?"

"As good as other days." She huffed and leaned against the chair.

He shook his head. "I know you were supposed to start practice today if you had gotten in the team." Alexander was the only one who hadn't laughed. Instead, he had come to her room and held her as she cried for her lost dream. He hadn't said a word, but he had held her and that had been enough.

"If I was allowed to play." She corrected him and he nodded. "But I'm managing." She gulped down. "It hurt that my dream was an arm away from reach, but our father knows best."

"I'm sorry, Rose." He lowered his head to look at her eyes which were identical like his. "At least, you are working now."

She scoffed. "I would rather prefer to be married off rather than be working with mudbloods." She shuddered. Some of them even dared to think they were on the same level as her. It was sad to see that many people live in delusion. "Has he talked to you about that?"

"Since Alphard ran off to Europe with his money, our father doesn't see how you're going to marry him anymore." Rose had been ecstatic when she had heard the news. Her friend had decided for both of them and had made such a good decision for himself. She envied him a lot, but also, she was proud of him. She also knew that as soon as she got married, he would return to England and she would see him again. "He has been thinking of a betrothal between Cain and Cygnus' youngest daughter, Narcissa."

"They're three years old children." She spoke up. "Why is he thinking about marrying them off?"

Alexander downed his other drink and sighed. "Beats me, but he has been thinking about it." She bit her lip and shook her head. All these families cared about was marriage and children, other things didn't matter. "If not them, he wants to have me another child, so he could marry them off to Walburga's future children."

"Is Walburga with child?" She wondered.

He shook his head. "No, but she will be soon." Alexander pointed out and she nodded. He was right, it was the only matter of time. "People have been saying that her kids are going to be the most pureblood kids in years. I think they are forgetting that Walburga and Orion are second cousins."

"It's not the first nor will it be the last marriage inside the family." She shuddered as she said those words.

Their world was a strange one and she envied the other purebloods like the Prewetts and the Longbottoms who weren't part of it. They might be blood traitors, but they still had choices.

"So, what did you say about Cain and Narcissa?"

Alexander shrugged. "I said that I'll see about it. Men are always giving more of a choice on marriages." Rose held a scowl. It was true, though. The men in her family had made choices on marriages. Her father had chosen her mother, the last of the Selwyns, Katherine Selwyn. Alexander had chosen Angela and Philip had chosen not to marry. Although, Philip had done more good to his potential wives than himself. Even Cain would have a say in it. Only her, only Rose had to be forced to marry someone no matter what she said. After all, it was the last name of her husband that mattered, not him.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Philip who was wearing his usual sneer. "Father is looking for you, Alexander." He informed their older brother who got up without saying another word. Philip stayed in the parlour for a few seconds and she gripped her wand for safe measures. All he did was scoff at her, smile and leave the room. She didn't bother to read into him, she could never do that and it wasted her time.

* * *

 _ **15th of May, 1959**_

Odd, wasn't it? She hated her work and the mundane tasks that it gave her, but at this moment as she was walking the corridors of MACUSA, she was thankful. She wasn't impressed by the city of New York which was dirtier than London could ever be and MACUSA which was too bright and too noisy for her, she was only glad to have that freedom out of her house. She was in a place where she could do whatever she wanted to even if it was for five months.

"Your supervisor in the Ministry explained to you what you're going to do here?" The MACUSA official spoke to her as they neared the Education Department of the MACUSA.

"Yes," Rose answered and cleared her throat. "He told me that I'm going to supervise the OWLs and the NEWTS following the next month, will be controlling the marking system and will see how the new year starts in Ilvermorny." She explained in short words. According to the whole wizarding world, Ilvermorny had the best educational system out of all the big schools of the world. She was supposed to inspect it and give reports to the Ministry when she returned. "He said that there will be someone to help me."

The official hummed. "Yes, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Lucah King." She frowned at the odd name. Was she going to work with mudbloods again? Plus, she had a feeling that he was old enough to be Dippet's age. After all, most professors were old man or women. "There he is."

Rose followed the man's line of vision and her lips parted. She had been wrong about a few things, but the most obvious one was his age. Lucah King was more her age than he was Dippet's age. As they came closer to him, she started to notice how he looked. He was a tall man, taller than her with dirty blonde hair that fell to his forehead and blended with his fair skin. He was wearing creme coloured robes that were more practical than they were formal. When he turned to look at them, Rose was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were as blue as the day's sky.

He gave them a smile that showed his perfectly straight and white teeth. He was extremely handsome. She wouldn't have minded having him as a professor when she had been seventeen. "Miss Sinclair, this is professor Lucah King." He glanced at her when the official introduced them and Rose took a deep breath. He was even more handsome in person. "Professor King, this is Rosemarie Sinclair."

The two of them shook their hands and she felt her whole body melt under his touch. "Nice to meet you." He spoke to her with a clear and understanding American accent.

"Likewise." She said softly as they stopped shaking hands. A part of her didn't want to let go of his hand.

"I think I can leave you alone now." Professor King nodded in answer to the official and the man left as soon as he could.

"How was your portkey, Miss Sinclair?" He asked as they were left alone.

Rose nodded. "It was as good as a portkey can be." He chuckled at her words. "Please, call me Rosemarie or Rose."

"As you wish." He smiled which caused her knees to go weak. "You can call me Lucah rather than Mr King." At the reminder of his name, Rose strained herself. He could be a mudblood and the last thing she wanted was to fall in love with him. "So, I guess I can tell you in specific details what we're going to do here." He began to say and she nodded. "At first, you will be inspecting my classes and a few of my colleagues..." She wondered how old he was. There was no way that he was in his twenties and a professor unless he was an intelligent man. "You will be conducting that inspection in a few weeks." He explained to her and she nodded. She had to remind herself that she came here to do her job. "After that, you will be supervising the OWLs and NEWTs test. During summer, we will be busy looking at the grading system here, but also, sending the letters to the No-" He cut himself off when he saw her frown. "muggleborn students."

Rose huffed. "I have to deal with mudbloods-" This time, she stopped herself when she saw his eyes burning into her.

"You need to know that we have a more open-minded opinion in the United States when it comes to muggleborns and muggles." His voice that had been warm, had a coldness to it now. "Or better call it, a right opinion, but you're not ready for that talk yet."

She crossed her arms. "How do you know it's right?"

He stared at her for a few seconds and shook his head. "How can you even doubt that? Don't you think that everyone deserves to be treated equally?" Rose opened her mouth to speak, but he didn't let her. "You know what? Don't even answer her." She raised an eyebrow at him. Didn't Americans have proper manners or were they lost on them? "You'll find out you're wrong either way."

Rose doubted that things would go his way, but she let him have his moment and followed him behind.

* * *

 _ **2nd of July, 1959**_

Lucah King was the most stubborn, determined and intelligent man that Rose had ever met. Not only was he a good man and a great professor, he cared a lot about people and he had shown her that. It had taken Rose one month and a half to realize how wrong she had been raised.

Everything she was taught about blood supremacy, muggleborns and the muggle wrong was wrong. She felt like she had been blinded by a cloth for years and Lucah removed that cloth from her. He let her saw how the real world was and Rose had fallen in love with it. She had always been a cynic and hateful to her surroundings, but soon, she had learned that there was beauty and happiness in this world.

He hadn't only taught her about the world around her, he also had taught her how to love. Yes, Rosemarie Sinclair had fallen in love with someone in less than two months. Lucah King had managed to exceed every expectation that she had and turn her whole world. She knew that it was wrong, foolish and unprofessional, but that didn't stop her. She had fallen for his intelligence, his wise soul, his love for teaching and his good heart.

Her love for him was one of the reasons why she was in his house in Morrigan, the village next to Ilvermorny. She spent most of her free time with him and it was only reasonable for her to be in his modest house. She had thought that Lucah was comfortable at best, only to learn that the King name was known throughout America and that his father was the most known Auror in the whole country. She guessed that the reason he lived so modestly was because he was a proud man who didn't even like to borrow a knut from his father.

As she got out of the bathroom, she walked in the living rook only to see an instrument by the books. She furrowed her eyebrows as she couldn't remember the name of it, but she had seen many students in Hogwarts play it. She picked it up and walked on the terrace of the house.

Lucah was sitting on the swing of the terrace and he was looking at the stars in the sky. "I didn't know you played this." She mused and he turned around. She saw his face turn scarlet at the sight of the instrument. "What is this called?"

"It's called a guitar." He answered her and she sat down next to him. "I never wanted you to find out."

Rose frowned. "Why? Are you bad at it?"

"No." He told her and she raised an eyebrow. "I just feel embarrassed to tell you why I learned to play it." She tilted her head, waiting for him to tell her. "Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise." She told him.

Lucah sighed. "I learned it because I wanted to impress a girl." She didn't laugh, she felt her insides stir. She found herself being jealous of that girl and wishing that someone would do that for her. "It's embarrassing, isn't it?"

"No, I find it sweet." She responded as she looked away. She didn't dare to look in his eyes in fear of losing herself. "But I still don't believe that you're good at it."

She heard him scoff and she shook her head. She knew that she had hit a nerve and she smiled. She was only waiting for his quick retort.

Instead, she heard him tap on the floor of his floor and he could hear him test out the strings. Rose turned around and saw that he was getting ready to play. Soon, she heard an unfamiliar melody come from the strings and her heart soared. What truly shocked her was his voice.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please, don't take my sunshine away"_

She watched him as he played, lost in the sound and his voice that fit together so well. He had no difficulty singing and she wondered how many times he had played this song before.

 _"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

 _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

 _So I bowed my head and I cried"_

Luke turned his head towards her and looked at her. Her jade green eyes met her sky blue ones and they locked with each other. They didn't look away from each other as Lucah continued to play and sing.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Her heartbeat quickened even more and her gaze softened as she looked at Lucah and heard him sing. As he sang, she wondered if he was singing to her. The way he was looking at her with so much desire, intention, focus and adoration, she couldn't help but think that he was. Was there a chance he returned her feelings for him?

 _"I've always loved you and made you happy_

 _And nothing else could come between_

 _But now you've left me to love another_

 _You have shattered all of my dreams"_

Rose tried to tell herself that she was imagining all of this. It was her mind that was playing tricks with her because she was sure he didn't feel the same. He was smarter than falling for her. She was going to leave at the beginning of November, get married and never see him again. He knew better than to fall for her as she had with him.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

He finished the song and without looking away, he put his guitar down. Rose took a deep breath as she could hear the beat of her heart and felt her whole body be overwhelmed by her senses. She looked down and pressed her lips together. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to fall for him?

She felt his hand under her chin and he lifted it. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was close to her, close enough for their noses to touch. Because of this closeness, she could feel her heart start beating faster and she was sure t was going to fall out of her chest.

Lucah moved his hand from her chin to her cheek. He started to caress it and she felt her cheeks flush. "Rose?" She frowned at him calling her name, but she realized he was asking for permission. She gave him a nod and he tilted his head so their lips could meet.

When they did, Rose's heart almost exploded in her chest at the contact. Her whole body melted, her brain shut off and she leaned closer to him, giving all of her to him.

Kissing Lucah came easy and natural to her. It was nothing compared to the kisses she had shared before. It was soft and yet passionate, it was everything she could dream about but even more. She wondered why hadn't she done this before. His lips were a taste of heaven and she was going to enjoy that taste for as long as she could.

The kiss didn't last for long because the need for air became too much. She let out a deep breath and Lucah sighed after they pulled away. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested their foreheads together.

"Rose?" She heard him call her name.

Rose opened her green eyes and when she saw his blue eyes, that had darkened with desire, she knew that she had entered a hole that would be hard to climb up. "It's alright." But she didn't care. She knew that she couldn't have Lucah for long, but she decided she was going to enjoy the time that they had left.

* * *

 _ **3rd of November, 1959**_

She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She had tried too many times, but she had failed again and again. She would have thought not sleeping would make her tired, she wasn't. She was too focused on the fact that she would be leaving today. In less than an hour, she would be leaving the man that she loved and who loved her back. She had finally gotten what she wanted and it was being ripped away from her.

His arm was wrapped around her body while her head was resting on his chest. She could hear his steady breathing and his calm heartbeats. Every part of her body wanted to be able to hear those two sounds all of her life. She would give her whole old life back just to be with him forever and she knew he would everything for that too. Yet it was still impossible for them to continue and there was no happy ending for them.

Suddenly, Rose felt someone press a kiss on her head and her body relaxed. "Good morning, beautiful." He said softly in her ear and her whole body shuddered. She turned her head to him and smiled at him. Without wasting a second, Lucah leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

She sighed into the kiss before she pulled him closer to her. Last night, they had made love for several hours until they couldn't anymore. She knew that she needed him one more time, one last time. Her hands moved to his head and her fingernails scraped his scalp while his hands moved down to explore every inch of her body.

He pulled away from the kiss and started to press kisses on her cheek, jaw and neck. She smiled at him kissing her neck and soon, she let out a whimper when he bit her down lightly.

The moment was ruined when his alarm clock rung making them jump apart. Those moments of bliss fell and both of them were faces with the reality that she was leaving, never to be seen again.

"You need to go to work." She reminded him as she sat up and looked around for her clothes. She noticed that they had been thrown around without the care of the world.

Lucah cleared his throat. "You're right." He muttered.

She got up and started to get dressed. She did as fast as she could feel as she felt her stomach grumble. She put her hand over her mouth as she felt a wave of nausea come to her.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask her.

Rose couldn't respond as she felt the nausea becoming worse. She rushed to the bathroom, opened the toilet and not even one minute later, she found herself vomiting. She could feel her body get cold, her sight blurry and her knees growing weak.

When she was done, she flushed her toilet and got up. She walked to the sink and washed her face. "Did you just puke?" She hard Lucah answer as she grabbed her toothbrush. She nodded at him. "What did you eat yesterday?"

"Nothing that could have caused me to puke." She explained to him and he frowned. "It might just be because I'm stressed to go." She started to brush his teeth and Lucah shook his head.

After she finished, he moved closer to her. "Are you sure you can travel?" She nodded her head. "You can stay for one more day, can't you?"

"It won't make a difference, will it?" He pressed his lips together and she moved closer to him. "I wish I could stay, but you know I can't." He gave her a curt nod. "I love you, Lucah." It wasn't the first time she was saying to him, it was the last.

He gathered himself and straightened his back. "I love you too, Rose." He closed the distance between them pulling her into another kiss. He kissed her with every fibre of his being, making her lose herself in the kiss and forget everything around her. He was saying all the things that remained unsaid through her things and she was telling him everything too.

Their story had been beautiful, amazing, thrilling and an experience that she would never forget, it also had been brief, short and with many things left unexplored.

They took their kiss to the living room when they continued their way. They kissed, cuddled and whispered to each other until it was the time for her to leave.

Soon, she found herself in the fireplace, looking at him through it with tears in her eyes and holding the powder. He gave her a nod and she offered him a smile before she threw the dust on her. "MACUSA." With that, the sight of Lucah was gone and she let a tear slip down her eyes.

Their story was officially over and she could nothing about it.

After two hours, Rose found herself walking back to the mansion of her house. As she walked towards it, she found herself not missing it all. Not even once had she felt homesick and the only person she had missed was her brother. The others were forgotten to her.

"Mistress Rosemarie!" She turned her head to see their house-elf, Poppy walk towards her. Rose smiled. She guessed that she had missed the house-elf as well. As the house-elf came closer to her, Rose saw her smile die down.

"Are you alright, Poppy?" She asked the house-elf as they stepped in the house.

"Poppy is alright, miss." The house-elf responded. "Poppy is just worried about the mistress and her baby."

Rose's body froze, her face fell and her body shivered at what the house-elf said. She made a double-take and her heartbeat moved faster than it ever heard before.

She looked down at her stomach and wondered if it was true. Was there a chance that she was pregnant? Or was Poppy wrong?

"What did Poppy just say, Rosemarie?"

She turned her head to see her father. He was coming out of the shadows with his arms crossed and his face a scowl. When she saw him, Rose knew that her world had just taken a turn for the worst.

* * *

 _ **17th of February, 1960**_

Rose looked down to the light brunette baby and smiled. "She's so beautiful, Angela." She spoke to her sister in law about her new niece, Elena. "She looks a lot like you." While her whole family had been upset over the news of her pregnancy, they had been celebrating Angela's pregnancy for months before that. Everyone had talked about how the birth of Elena was a miracle while the birth of Rose's child was going to be a curse in the family.

"She is." Angela brought her daughter closer to her. "She's a true Sinclair, isn't she? Born of love, trust and marriage." Rose narrowed her eyes at her sister in law. The past few months, she had been talking about how pure her child was compared to Rose's.

Rose wanted to snap at Angela, but she kept her mouth shut. It wouldn't matter what she said, her child would always be less in the eyes of her family, the Ministry and the law. "Yes, she is." She muttered as she felt herself in the brink of tears.

Her attention was stolen when Cain came into the room and rushed towards his mother's bed. "Can I see Elena? Can I see Elena?"

"You just saw her a minute ago," Angela grumbled.

"I want to see her again." He insisted and Angela showed her the baby. The boy began to laugh. "She's so red! she's like a tomato!" He beamed and continued to laugh. Rose smiled while Angela huffed. She was about to respond to her son when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Angela called and Rose turned to see who it was.

Her jaw fell and her eyes widened when she saw Alphard come in the room. He had changed a lot, but the most obvious ones were his long hair and his new beard.

"Al?" She sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't even acknowledge her question, he spoke to Angela. "Congratulations are in order, Angela." Rose looked at him and wondered why he was here. "She's such a beautiful baby. You and Alexander are so lucky."

Angela smiled. "Thank you." She glanced at her daughter. "She is, isn't she?"

"She sure is." Alphard drawled and their eyes met. She shot him a questioning look, but he ignored her. "Cain, how much you've grown? Are you heading to Hogwarts next year?"

The boy pouted his lips. "No, I'm only five."

"You look eleven to me." Cain smiled at him. At that moment, Alphard glanced at her. "Rose, how are you?" Before she could answer him, he grabbed her arms. "Can I speak to you privately?" She didn't answer him and led her outside the room.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

Alphard pressed his lips in a thin line. "We need to go to the parlour." He dragged her down the stairs and didn't even allow her to ask questions.

Rose entered the parlour to find her father, her mother and her two brothers. None of them looked at her as she entered the room, they were looking at one person. They were looking at Lucah.

Her eyes widened, her body became numb and her hands fell to her tiny bump. "Lucah?" She called his name and he immediately got up. He was about to walk towards her, but her father's voice stopped him.

"Sit down." He ordered with his usual cold voice. While Lucah didn't move, he sat down. "I just want to know why did you think bringing him here was a good idea, Alphard."

Rose turned to her best friend with raised eyebrows. He gulped down and shrugged. "I think it was the best choice when Ro told me about it." She frowned as she hadn't written to him about it. Her parents had told her to keep it a secret and she had done that. She glanced on the other side of the room when she saw Alexander let out a sigh of relief. It had been him who had informed Alphard.

"I don't want to waste any of your times." Lucah began to speak as he looked directly at her father. "I just want to take Rose and my child..." He trailed off as his eyes drifted to her bump. "with me in America." His voice was secure and he stood straight, showing no fear to her father.

"What makes you think I would give my daughter to an American professor?" Her father scoffed and he shook his head. "Filthy bloodtraitor."

Lucah winced and she saw his body shiver. "I'm the father of that child." He pointed out. "And if I'm not mistaken, no one will take her when she has a child." She saw him flinch at his own words.

"My daughter might be a whore, but she's a beautiful one." Rose crossed her arms and bit her lip to prevent her tears. "I got families lined up to take her." Her eyes widened as she hadn't been aware of this news. "Without the baby, of course."

Rose raised her head and pursed her lips. "Wherever I go, this baby goes with me." She declared.

"You don't get to choose, you whore." Philip snarled at her and Rose gripped the front of her dress. She had been avoiding him since she learned she was pregnant. She was scared of what he'd do her child.

Her mother, Katherine Sinclair cleared her throat. "She gets to choose." Rose frowned. "It's her baby, it's her responsibility." Her mother had been distant with her, but it seemed like she had changed her mind. "She made her bed and now, she's going to lie on it." Rose's hopes diminished when her mother glared at her. "How about you, Mr King? Will your family support you in bringing a pregnant girl home?"

Lucah gulped down and Rose frowned. "I have yet to discuss it with my father." She tried to think if his father would help her, but she didn't know. She had met Jeremiah King once. While the man had been friendly, these situations brought the worst in people. Plus, the Kings had quite the reputation to uphold.

"She won't come with you." William declared as he got up from his seat. "Rosemarie loves attention, money and causing trouble for everyone. Even if your father supported, I am for sure that you don't live the life that we live." Lucah narrowed his eyes at him and took a deep breath. "Your journey here is pointless."

"I can provide her and our child with safety." Lucah insisted and she pressed her lips together. While safety was good, it wasn't good enough for her.

"My sister doesn't want safety, she wants money and luxury." Philip scowled and Rose felt her eyes fill with tears. "She wants diamonds, professor, not your old books." She steadied her breath and looked down.

Silence followed his words and it was like everyone was waiting for someone to speak. No one did and Rose wondered if they were waiting for her to do so.

"So, Rosemarie..." Her father drawled and with hesitation, she raised her head. "What do you want? Do you want a luxurious life that offers you and your child the best of the best or do you want to live with the professor who can only offer you wisdom?" Her lips trembled and her body began to shake. "And if you do choose him, forget us. Forget your family, your old life, your fortune and even your heroic friend here." He sneered at Alphard. "So, what's your choice, Rose?"

Her heart started to beat fast, she felt her lungs suffocate her and her brain wasn't working properly. It was as if the air inside her had been drained and she was left with emptiness. She leaned her body against the nearest table and started to take deep breaths.

"Stop it with the melodramatics, Rosemarie." Philip retorted. "Just tell us what you want."

For the first time in her life, Rosemarie Sinclair had a choice to make. A choice that was leaving her breathless and speechless, a choice that was making her world spin. She couldn't even wrap her head on the options she was given, it was too much.

"Rose?" She heard Lucah call her and a sob escaped her.

Finally, she gathered the courage inside of her and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry, Lucah." Her voice cracked.

The light in his blue eyes disappeared and his face turned pale at her words. He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Thank you for your time." Without another look at her, Lucah exited the parlour and Alexander followed her behind.

She meant to follow him and even called his name, but Alphard gripped her elbow and pulled her back. "It's too late now, Ro." He told her. She held her body tight and gripped his arm trying not to burst into tears. "Calm down," Alphard whispered in her ear. "It's not good for the baby for you to stress."

* * *

 _ **4th of July, 1960**_

"Push, Miss Sinclair. Push." The healer told her as Rose felt sweat form on her forehead. She was alone in her room with a healer that her family paid and about to give birth to her child. "You just need two more pushes."

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Again, she pushed with all that she had. She just wanted to get this done with as soon as she could. After she was done with her push, she rested her head on the pillow and let out a groan.

"I can see the head of the baby." The healer informed her and Rose felt her eyes tear up. She bit her lip and had to stop herself from crying. "Just one more, okay? You'll be done."

Rose nodded her head, breathed out and bit her lip. She pushed harder than ever before which made her let out a scream.

Her scream died down when she heard a baby crying. She looked up and saw the healer holding a baby. Her baby was covered in blood and was crying as loud as they could. "It's a girl." The healer informed her and Rose let out a choked laugh. Her wish had come true, she had gotten herself a girl.

Rose's green eyes started to fill with tears and she felt her lips trembling. The healer started to walk towards her with her daughter in her hands. "Meet your mother, little one." She straightened up and soon, her daughter was placed in her hand.

Rosemarie Sinclair had never believed in love at first sight. She always thought that you needed to know someone before you fell in love. As soon as she got a proper look of her daughter, she fell in love at first sight. At that moment, she truly believed that she had found her true love in the form of her daughter.

A few seconds after, the baby's cries started to dial down and after a while, she opened her eyes to the world. Rose smiled down at her daughter and a tear fell down her cheek. Her daughter's dark blue eyes met hers and she stared at her.

"Hello, Evelyn." She greeted her daughter as her smile widened. "I'm your mum." Evelyn continued to stare at her.

"Evelyn is such a good name." The healer told her and Rose hummed in agreement. She had decided to name her daughter after Lucah's mother who had passed away two years ago. "What's her second name?" Rose looked up with a frown. "I need it for the birth certificate."

Rose gulped down and glanced at her daughter one more time. "Sinclair King." The words escaped her mouth before she could even stop them. When she realized what she had said, Rose took a minute to think over it. Her daughter could never be just a Sinclair or even just a King, just from the look in her eyes, she knew her daughter was both. "Her full name is Evelyn Katherine Sinclair King."

* * *

 _ **18th of January, 1961**_

The whimper that came out of her daughter's mouth made Rose wake up as soon as she heard it. She blinked a few times and glanced at her daughter's crib. She could feel her daughter was ready to cry. She got up from her bed and walked towards the crib.

"Are you hungry?" She asked her daughter who pouted her lips. "Of course, you are." She smiled and picked her up.

After that, she walked towards the chair next to the window, opened the drapes and sat on her chair. She lifted her shirt and began to breastfeed her daughter.

While she was breastfeeding her daughter, Rose felt as if someone was in her house, having a conversation. She tilted her head and she was sure that she was hearing some voices that didn't belong to her family members. She furrowed her eyebrows as she continued to feed her daughter.

Soon, Evelyn fell asleep in her arms and Rose put her in the crib. She was about to lay down on her bed when she heard the voices again.

Curiosity started to get the best of hers and Rose decided to see what happened. As soon as she stepped close to the staircase, she heard the voices.

"Why should I trust him, Abraxas?" She heard her father question who she guessed was Abraxas Malfoy. "You said to himself that his father was a muggle. How can I trust a half-blood?"

"He's a Gaunt, William." Abraxas Malfoy told her father and she frowned. Who were they talking about? "The heir of Salazar Slytherin." Rose's eyes widened and she decided to continue listening.

"I thought the Gaunts all died when Morfin went to Azkaban." Her father said what Rose had been thinking. She wondered who was this man and what he was planning to do. "How am I to trust a half-blood, I repeat?"

"Our Dark Lord is someone who will finally do what Grindelwald left off." Rose's eyes widened and her body began to shiver. "He wants a world where pureblood rules and the others are nothing but scum." Her heart started to beat and she gulped. This couldn't be happening again. They didn't need another Grindelwald again. So many innocent lives, wizards or muggles, had been lost during Grindelwald's terror.

"Father, he wants you and your support." She shook her head when she heard Philip's voice. Of course, he would be behind this. He would love the opportunity just to hurt people. "He is going to give us and our ancestors what they wanted." She felt tears well up in her eyes and she pressed her lips together. She knew her family wasn't good, but she would have never had thought they were this bad. Bad enough to kill people just because of their blood status.

"When will we meet this Lord Voldemort?"

Rose put her hand over her mouth when she heard Alexander's voice. He wasn't perfect, but Alexander was better than this. He never cared about blood status and what it meant, he just wanted to do what their father told him to.

She couldn't hear it anymore. She rushed to her room and closed the door as quietly as she could. She couldn't believe her ears nor the words that came out of her family. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She couldn't believe her family was going to join a dark wizard to wipe anyone who wasn't a pureblood or had magical abilities.

Running a hand through her hair, Rose began to pace around the room. Her life was a mess since she was born and for a minute, she thought it was getting better. This conversation proved that things could get a lot messier than she thought. How could she even live with these people and their mentality? How could she go another day?

When her eyes drifted to her sleeping daughter, Rose got her answer.

She wasn't going to deal with this anymore. She was going to get her daughter and leave this family, she was going to do what she should have done months ago. She wasn't going to let Evelyn be raised in the same environment as her. She needed to leave, go to Lucah and talk things through. Before she did that, she needed to go to the Ministry and tell them what she had just heard.

* * *

 _ **22nd of January, 1961**_

"Al, please." She begged him as they stood before the park close to his house. "It's better for the three of us to leave."

Alphard shook his head. "I can't, Ro."

"You can't or won't?" She snapped at him and his grey eyes turned cold.

"You shouldn't judge me when a few months ago, you made the same choice." He hissed at her.

"Which was a mistake." She reminded him. "It's better to leave than stay and let these people rule our lives."

Again, he shook his head. "I can't and I won't." He insisted. "I can't piss off my father again, not even for you." She looked away and gripped Evelyn's stroller. "I'm sorry, Ro. I love you and Evelyn, but I want to stay. I don't want to leave with you two."

Rose remembered Alphard's last words to her as she stood before Lucah's door. Evelyn was sleeping on her stroller, their bags were on the floor and her body was shivering from the cold. She hoped that Lucah would open the door soon. The last thing she wanted was for Evelyn to get sick.

The door opened, but Lucah wasn't behind it. There stood a woman with ivory skin, soft brown hair and matching brown eyes. Rose had no idea who she was and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Is Lucah here?" For a minute, she thought he moved out of the house. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard his voice.

"Who's there, Theresa?"

Soon, Lucah appeared in the doorway and his eyes widened when she saw her and the stroller. Rose bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers. An awkward silence filled their ears for a few seconds before Lucah shook his head.

"Come in, Rose." He opened the door wider allowing her and their daughter to enter his house.

A few minutes later, Rose found herself in his living room. Theresa went to Lucah's bedroom and closed the door behind her. Her and Lucah were left alone with Evelyn who was still sleeping in the stroller.

"What's the baby's name?" Lucah wondered as he stared at the stroller.

Rose shifted. "Her name is Evelyn." He looked away from the stroller and his wide gaze turned to her. "Evelyn Katherine Sinclair King." Lucah's face paled and he rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Without a word, she got up and walked towards the stroller. "What are you doing? She's sleeping, isn't she?"

"She has slept a bit too much," Rose muttered under her breath as she picked up Evelyn. Her daughter yawned and Rose smiled. "Plus, she would rather meet her father rather than sleep."

Lucah froze as Rose neared him. She shot him a questioning look and he nodded his head. As careful as she could be, she placed her daughter in the arms of Lucah. When Lucah smiled down at their daughter, Rose bit her lip. She had almost stopped this from happening. She prevented Evelyn and Lucah from meeting and she thought she was some sort of a monster. How could she have wanted to leave her daughter without a father?

"What happened, Rose? Why are you here?" Lucah asked as she sat down. He didn't look away from Evelyn, he kept studying her and Evelyn was doing the same.

She sighed. "I couldn't do it anymore, Lucah, I couldn't stay with them anymore." She admitted and gulped down. "I know I made a mistake and I know it's going to take a long time for you to-"

"I have moved on," Lucah informed her and she felt her stomach twist. She didn't have to guess with who, she had just met the woman a few minutes ago. "We can't go back to what we were."

"I never wanted to." She lied through her teeth. "I didn't come here for that." Again, she lied. She had hoped that with time, Lucah would forgive her and they would be together. They would get married, raise Evelyn together and even have a few other kids. "I just wanted to talk about Evelyn. Nothing else."

Lucah gave her a curt nod and directed his attention to Evelyn again. "What about this little munchkin?" Rose smiled when she saw her daughter smile at the voice Lucah made.

"I'm going back to Britain." She informed him and Lucah's smile died down. "I talked to the Ministry about a few things and they offered me my old job back. I accepted it." She lied once again. They had offered her a job due to the information she had given, Rose had yet to accept. "A life in Britain will be better and I think Evelyn being with me will be better as well."

He scowled at her. "Are you going to take her away from me again?"

"No, of course not." She told him. "She'll come to visit you in American holidays, family occasions and even your birthday." She explained. "I just think our daughter needs to be closer to her mother more." After all, Lucah was a stranger to Evelyn and her daughter was already trying to call her name.

"How about education?" Luke questioned her and she had to suppress a laugh. Of course, he would ask about that. "Hogwarts or Ilvermorny?"

Rose tilted her head and bit the inside of her cheek. "How about we let her decide that?"

* * *

 _ **February 27th, 1961**_

Rose breathed out and looked around her bedroom. She had been lucky when Jeremiah King had offered her money for her to buy a house for his granddaughter. The man wanted Evelyn to have the best house in one of the best London neighbourhoods, and he had achieved that.

She didn't want to get his money at first, she thought that she could live better in a rent-controlled flat, but the man had insisted. She had accepted in one condition and that was to pay off every money he had spent. He had agreed.

Now, she and Evelyn were living in a townhouse with two floors and an attic in Chelsea, London. It was the perfect place for her daughter to grow up and Rose loved every part of her. she also liked that she had another wizarding family as neighbours who had a son at the same age as Evelyn. She had a house of her own and one day that house was going to belong to her daughter. This was better than she could ever dream of.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her daughter cry. Without wasting time, she walked to the nursery and rushed to pick her daughter. She tried to rock her daughter, but Evelyn wouldn't stop crying.

She groaned and shook her head. As she looked outside the window, she saw that the sun had come out of the clouds and it was shining in the garden. An idea came to her mind and she decided to go with it.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

 _"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

 _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

 _And I hung my head and cried"_

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

 _"I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

 _But if you leave me to love another_

 _You'll regret it all someday"_

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

 _"You told me once dear, you really loved me_

 _And no one else dear could come between_

 _But now you've left me and love another_

 _You have shattered all my dreams"_

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

When Rose finished the song, Evelyn had stopped crying and was drifting to sleep. As she looked at Evelyn, Rose realized that Evelyn was her sunshine. As long as no one took her sunshine away, Rose knew she would always be alright.

* * *

 _ **This has to be one of my top five characters of the whole AWN including the future chapters. I love the relationship between Rose and Evelyn and it's one of the most important ones if not the most important relationship. Rose is such an interesting character and I thought her development is pretty important to show, especially since she was like most Slytherin kids in Evelyn's year. Of course, her relationship with Lucah, although one that is ended, it's important to show, especially since it helped them become the people that they are today. Please, let me know what you thought of the chapter in the reviews.**_

 _ **Mlvh:**_ The club is supposed to make this girls safe with one another and to help them support each other. Right now, the club is doing that. While this phenomenon is in a few places in the world, it's not that widely known and most people criticize these women who try to defy a few things. But yeah, we need more clubs, initiatives or any kind of gathering with women, especially when it comes to body standards and the real body positivity.

 _ **ProudSlytherin04:**_ I'm glad to hear that you enjoy the story so much and that you find me a good writer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the other chapters to come.

 _ **Thank you for favouriting, following and reviewing the story. It's much appreciated.**_

 _ **Next up, Summer Wedding**_


	36. Summer Wedding

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE._**

* * *

"You know your mum told me that you had a lot of friends, but I didn't expect to be that many," Alphard told her as the two of them were walking on the park. It was just the two of them which Evelyn liked. She had just met her godfather and she wanted to get to know him. Especially since it was clear that he was staying in her life. "I couldn't remember most of their names."

Evelyn chuckled. "Well, you don't need to remember all their names." She told him. "You just need to remember my eight best friends."

"Only you have eight best friends." Alphard scoffed and Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I know Don because I've met him a few times.The daughter of Jack Lee whose name is Christina, I think?" Evelyn nodded. "And Edrick Decan who I know."

"Those are three of them. The others are Diana, Gabriela, Carter, Henrik, all in Ravenclaw by the way while there's also Marlene who is in Gryffindor." She informed him and he nodded with each word he said. "Those are the ones closest to my heart."

"And the others are just friends?" He questioned.

She tilted her head. "Close friends and friends." She responded to him. "I have a few more, but my list was limited."

"You have more?" Alphard exclaimed and shook his head. "Merlin's beard, no wonder you got a lot of people in the club and to sign that petition."

"I had help." Evelyn corrected him. "From a lot of people, including Sirius and his friends." Alphard raised an eyebrow. "They are good at convincing people."

Alphard snorted. "So, why are you doing this? You're not just doing to help people, right?"

"To help people is my primary reason," Evelyn answered him and she could see a smile form on her godfather's lips. "It's pushing me to do this, but I do want credit about it. After all, our club is doing it." She responded to him and he let out a laugh. "So, the credit is going to benefit me a lot when I hand out my resume in the Ministry."

"It's also creating you a path in Wizengamot," Alphard added and Evelyn let out a hum. She hadn't considered that. If a seancedid happen about the potion, she knew she would catch the eye of many Wizengamot members. If she did that, she would create an earlier path than she anticipated to do. "Have you thought about being a member?"

"I want to be a member," Evelyn stated. "I've wanted that since I was eight."

Alphard started to laugh and Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you laughing about?"

He put his hand over his mouth and she crossed her arms. She didn't understand what he found funny about this. Her dream wasn't supposed to be taken as a joke, especially when it was going to become a reality one day.

When Alphard stopped laughing, he started to talk. "What kind of an eight-year-old wants to be a Wizengamot member?" She pointed to herself. "Was it your father who guided you to this?"

Evelyn gulped down. "He wants me to make a name of myself." She admitted. "But I chose Wizengamot." She let him know. "He would prefer me in Congress in MACUSA, but I think Wizengamot needs me more."

"Why does Wizengamot need you more?" He wondered.

"Because it needs change and I think that I can make that change. Well, I will try to make that change, but I'm going to work for it." She replied. "We need to stop sticking to the so-called traditions that keep making life difficult for some people. This resistance to change is letting this man who calls himself Voldemort to do this."

"I'm glad to hear that you want to change it, but you need to know it's a difficult path with a lot of struggles." Alphard reminded her what her mother had many times before.

Evelyn smiled. "I'm willing to take that risk." She said to him what she had said to her mother many times. "At the end of the day, the world be a better place. Plus, I'll be involved in that." She shrugged. "It's a win-win situation for me." She pressed her lips. "Mum has told me many times that working in the Ministry is a tough job and she can't even imagine how hard it must be for Wizengamot members. Mum gets home tired every day, imagine-"

"Tired of eyeingthat Auror out." Alphard's low remark made Evelyn cut herself off. His eyes widened when he realized that she had heard him. "Why did you stop?"

She frowned. "What Auror?" It was the first time Evelyn heard anyone mention her mother's love life. Merlin, Alphard's words weren't even a mention, there were more of a hint. It felt strange to hear it, especially since her mother had never brought a boyfriend home. Was there a chance that her mother was seeing someone? "Alphard?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, I was speaking to myself."

"Is mum dating some Auror?" Evelyn tried to rake her brain, but she had no idea if her mother knew any Aurors. He didn't speak and she stomped her foot. "Alphard, you can't just say something like that and expect it to go away."

"I can." Alphard reminded her and she glared at him. "It doesn't even matter because there's no way you know him." He put his hands in his pocket. "I don't even know his name, I just know his face because he was Head Boy in our year."

The realization hit Evelyn on the face and she blinked a few times after it. Her ears couldn't believe it."Professor Gerard?!" Alphard frowned. "The Head Boy in your year is my DADA professor." She informed him and his jaw fell. "He's not anymore because he resigned." She added before shaking her head.

She couldn't believe that her mother could fancy her professor who just happened to be an Auror and someone who was helping her with the petition. Out of all people, her mother could fancy, she fancied Ezra Gerard. She understood what people meant with the world being small. Because to Evelyn, it was quite small for the moment.

* * *

Evelyn woke up in the morning by the alarm next to her bed ringing. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms as she sat up on her bed. She looked around to see that it was a normal summer day. The sun was in the sky, but it sometimes got covered by clouds. She scratched her eyes and pulled the sheets off her body. When she looked on the floor, she saw that her book about British Magical Law had fallen on the floor. She picked it up and put it on her nightstand.

After that, she got up and made her way to the bathroom. As she started to brush her teeth, Evelyn noticed that she had more pimples on her cheeks than she had yesterday. She held out a groan and shook her head. It seemed like her acne was growing more by the day, despite her efforts to keep her face clean.

When she was done with brushing her teeth, washing her face, combing her hair and getting dressed, she rushed downstairs to where her mother was.

"Good morning." She greeted her mum who was sitting in the dining room, reading the newspaper. "Anything on the paper?"

"Not really," Rose answered. "It has been quite silent these days." She commented before looking up from the newspaper. "Do you want to make you breakfast?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, I'll do it myself." She answered. "After all, I'm now three years from becoming a witch of age." From the corner of her eyes, she saw her mother's eyes flash. She frowned as she had no idea what that reaction was. "Are there any letters today from professor Gerard?"

As she spoke, she looked at her mother. This time, she got no reaction from her mother. The woman shook her head and looked through the letters that they had received. Maybe she had just been looking at the man with no romantic intention as Alphard had suggested. After all, professor Gerard was the man who was helping her.

"You got one from Rabastan Lestrange." Evelyn stopped in her tracks and bit her lip. As he had said, Rabastan hadn't come to her birthday party. She didn't expect him to, she expected him to send a letter. He didn't for days until this moment. "You're still friends with him?" She could feel her mother's narrowed look.

Evelyn gave her a curt nod. "We talk a few times, but I wouldn't call him a close friend." She answered. Truth was that Evelyn didn't want to call Rabastan a friend, she would prefer to call him a boyfriend. Of course, her mother had no idea about it.

She turned herself and saw that her mother was holding the letter to her. She walked towards her and got it from her. Without another word, she put it on her back pocket.

"Why are you friends with him, sunshine?" Evelyn froze to the question and looked down to the floor. "Do you know what family he comes from?"

"I know, mum. He's not like them." She informed her mother who puckered her lips. "I can assure you that he's a great guy. Plus, he has told me many times that he doesn't think like them."

"He has?" Rose questioned, raising her eyebrows and Evelyn nodded. "And has he ever acted by those words?"

"He's never called someone you know what or does he taunt people," Evelyn responded to her mother, leaving the part that he didn't stop his friends. "He is very well behaved and he is one of the best students in our year. Not the number one as I am, but he's one of them."

Her mother tilted her head and pressed her lips. She studied Evelyn who turned blush. Had she said something that would give in that she fancied Rabastan? She thought she had kept it as vague as possible. After all, she had been afraid that she'd slip. "Good for him then." Her mother muttered turning her attention to the papers.

Evelyn let out a deep breath and started to make her breakfast. As she was making her scrambled egg, she spoke up. "When is Gared's wedding tomorrow? Three or four?"

"Three." She responded before closing the newspaper. "I'm going to go grocery shopping. Do you need anything?" Evelyn shook her head. "Are you sure? Not even a sweet?"

"I'm staying away from them because of my face." She showed her ance filled cheeks to her mother. "I think it's happening because of sweets."

Rose walked towards her and lifted her chin. "It can be because you're going through puberty." She suggested. "I didn't have acne growing up, but your dad did. You must have gotten from him." Evelyn sighed. She had to deal with acne breaking which was getting worse. "It's not that bad."

"Says the woman who never had them." Evelyn huffed earning a pat on the face by her mother.

"Don't be cheeky," Rose commented and Evelyn smiled. "I'll go and buy you some cream in Diagon Alley, okay?" She nodded and her mother moved away from her.

Soon, her mother left the house while Evelyn was eating her breakfast. As she was doing that, her mind drifted to her conversation with Alphard. She didn't know why she kept thinking about what he had said. Alphard didn't comment anymore that he had seen his mother checking her professor out and Evelyn wished he did. She needed to know more about it.

It was unheard of for Evelyn to think about this prospect of her mother's life. She had never thought about it before. She had thought that her mother was alright because she looked alright. There was no proof that her mum wasn't hiding it all. She never talked about it and she didn't seem to yearn about it. Again, Evelyn didn't know that much about this.

All she knew that her mum deserved to be loved and to have someone to love. Her father had a wife and kids by now while her mother had only her. It would only make sense for her mother to have a man in her life. The question was...

Who could be that great?

* * *

When Evelyn entered the venue of the wedding, her lips parted and her eyes widened. Everything was beautiful, to the last detail. It seemed like they had embraced being in the summer. Not only was the venue close to the beach, but the inside of it reminded Evelyn of a beach day close to sunset. The colours red, orange and yellow stood out the most. There were decorations on the wall that reminded her of the sun during dusk. The flowers which were tulips were in these three colours and even the bridesmaids' dresses were these three different colours.

"The first time I see yellow being used in weddings this much." Her mother commented as they took their seats and Evelyn glanced at her. "It's usually pink, blue, green, red, purple and of course, white."

"It feels good for people to appreciate yellow, huh?" Evelyn muttered as she looked down to the yellow dress that she was wearing.

Her mother smiled. "Yes, it doesn't leave just the two of us." She pinched Evelyns's cheek making her giggle. "Very beautiful though. Looks far away from wizards' tradition of a marriage." She looked around. "It doesn't surprise me that Gared wanted something different."

She giggled more. "Yes, Gared always wants to show that he's special."

"You have no idea," Don muttered sitting on the seat next to Evelyn and she turned to him. "Do you know that he organized most of it? I thought the bridedoes this."

"Not when the groom is in love with himself." Evelyn turned her attention to him. "I'm surprised that this isn't Gared's wedding to himself."

Don shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him." He answered. "He could marry Hera and after, ask the officiant to marry him and himself."

Evelyn started to laugh and Don joined her. Her mother, on the other hand, shook her head. "You two are being mean to Gared."

They suppressed their laughs. When they did, Evelyn turned to her best friend with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be sitting next to your parents?"

"I will when the ceremony is about to begin," Don responded. "I told Gared to save me a seat next to you. He said he'll do it since we are each other's life support." Evelyn snorted and her mother smiled at the comment. "I can't come tonight with you."

Evelyn's jaw fell open and she widened her eyes. "Why?" She questioned him.

"I need to help them clean up and after that, I need to help with the house in Manchester." He grumbled. "I had nothing to do with it, but dad said that it'sour responsibility as a family to help. I'm probably going to babysit the kids." He crossed his arms. "I'm sorry."

Evelyn shrugged. "You can come to stay another day." She murmured. "We have the whole month of July to wait and it's only the beginning."

Don nodded his head. "I'll hardly call it the beginning, as it's more the middle." She gulped down. Part of her wanted to stay in Londonrather than go to Morrigan. She loved her father and family, but she would prefer to be with Don. When the music started, Don jumped from his seat and Evelyn glanced at him. "I got to go."

"Okay." She followed him with her eyes as he sat next to her.

Evelyn turned to look at Gared walking towards the altar. She could see far away that he was shaking and sweating. She couldn't imagine how nervous he was feeling. She would be nervous as well. Marriage was such a big commitment and she understood why some people didn't want to do it. To be honest, she hadn't thought about it as well. She didn't need to as she was fourteen and had time for that. All she knew was that she would be nervous as Gared looked.

When the music started to play, Evelyn looked at the entrance. Soon, Hera appeared with an old man who looked a lot like her. Their hands were linked together as they walked down the aisle.

She had never seen any person look as beautiful as Hera looked. Her white dress had thin straps, a V neckline and fit tight against her body. Her hair was down and looking more curly than ever and she was wearing a big flower crown. Just like the theme of the wedding, the flower crown had the three same colours. It had red, orange and yellow tulips. The bouquet she was holding had the same flowers as well.

Evelyn's eyes landed on Gared and she raised an eyebrow when she saw him. He was smiling ear to ear, his eyes shining the room and Evelyn was sure that she could see tears in his eyes. What intrigued her more was that Gared's eyes were focused on one person and that was Hera. She wondered if he knew that other people were in the room. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, he was completely taken by his soon to be wife.

Hera's father gave her away from Gared. When Hera was standing next to Gared, Evelyn spotted the same smile on her face that she had seen on Gared. The sight of them, looking at each other, was breathtaking and beautiful. Evelyn hoped that they would always look at each other like that.

She realized that it was stupid to hope because she knew that their love was everlasting. It wasn't that hard to notice after all.

* * *

Evelyn giggled as Don spun her around a few times before dipping her down. When he brought her to her feet, she held her head and groaned. "Damn it, Don! My head is spinning now."

"It's an after effect of being spun around." He teased her and she glared at him. "You seemed to enjoy it." He continued to say as he danced.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "The consequences of doing it aren't that great." Don shrugged and Evelyn's eyes fell on Gared and Hera who were dancing. She was sure that they hadn't stopped dancing since the music had begun, only stopping in meals.

"How does it feel having a sister now?" She questioned Don as she joined him while dancing.

Don shrugged. "She's amazing, but we already know that." He mused. "I wonder if she knows she can do better than Gared."

She hit him on the chest and Don groaned. "Don't be mean." She retorted. "Especially on their wedding day." She cast a look towards the newlyweds again. "Plus, I think she has no regrets."

Don followed her line of vision. "Yes, I think that too." Shesaw him look around and he sighed. "Your mum looks lonely."

Evelyn turned her head and saw her mother sitting on her seat, nursing a glass of wine. While a few men had asked her to dance, her mother didn't dance more than a song with them. The longest she had danced was with Daon's older brother, Phineas.

Her mind went to what Alphard had said to her. She couldn't get over it.Was there a chance that it could be true? That she could fancy Ezra Gerardor even find him attractive. She bit her lip and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Don asked her.

Evelyn stopped biting her lip. "Alphard mentioned that she was checking prof-Ezra Gerard out." Don raised an eyebrow. "It might be a stretch and he wasn't sure about it." She looked up at Don. "Do you think that there is a chance that she could fancy him?"

"Isn't him the same person that is helping you with this whole potion thing?" She nodded. "She might be interested as to why this man is helping his daughter. Scratch man, add Auror."

"That's what I've been saying," Evelyn mumbled. "I've never thought about how she mist feel. Dad has been married for thirteen years now while mum has been single forever. She probably has gone to dates, but I've never met any of her boyfriends."

Don furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you trying to say?"

She breathed out. "That she deserved to have someone like that, someone to love." She glanced towards her mother and saw that she was talking to an old couple in their table. "I don't think anyone deserves that more."

"Plus, you're growing older day by day." Evelyn scrunched her nose and tilted her head. "One day, you're going to start work, get your place to live, meet someone and so goes on. You're going to live a life of your own."

"I will never leave my mum behind." She remarked.

"Of course, not." Don rolled his eyes. "But you'll have a life of your own and you won't have that much time for her. She will feel lonely. Rowena, she probably does. You're in Hogwarts most of the time."

Evelyn didn't like having this discussion. She felt that this matter belonged to only one person and thatperson was her mother. It wasn't hers or Don's business to meddle in. Sure, Don was right and so was she. Evelyn just didn't feel like she should stick her nose to it. If her mother fancied Ezra Gerard, be it. If she didn't, it was alright.

"So, what are you going to do?" Don wondered.

She pursued her lips. "Nothing." She told him and he snorted. "I'm not joking. This isn't something I should stick my nose in." Evelyn took a deep breath. "I want her to be happy and find someone, but I don't think it's my job to get involved. I know she won't like it."

"Unlike you not to do that." She scoffed and he chuckled. "You're right about her not liking it, especially when her daughter is the one sticking her nose."

Evelyn hummed. "She will find someone, I'm sure of it."

"What if she finds someone you don't like?" Don voiced her thoughts and Evelyn squinted her eyes. She didn't think her mother would date someone she didn't like. She was sure that her mother had good taste in men. After all, she dated her father who Evelyn thought was a greatman.

"I don't think she will." Evelyn tried to be positive. "And I don't think it's our job to discuss it." She added and Don gulped down. "I guess we're going to let destinydo its job."

Don scowled. "I didn't think you believed in destiny."

"I don't," Evelyn admitted. "But maybe I will someday. People's belief change every day and I don't think I'll be an exception." She sighed. "Hopefully, destinyisn't a bitch and won't do something stupid."

He laughed at her. "You can never know the ways of destiny." He pointed out as he spun her around once. "Although, you would probably love to know how it works."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because knowing how it works, we'll let you control it and we all love how you love to control things." Evelyn was about to correct him, but he spun her away from him. When she stopped spinning, she gathered herself before looking for him. She ended up finding Don dancing with his mother and she sighed. She guessed she wouldn't be able to finish the argument tonight, so she walked away from the dance floor.

* * *

It was after midnight when she and her mother stepped in the house. They had lost track of time while having fun at the wedding and had forgotten that Rose had to wake up early tomorrow. As her mother was closing the door, Evelyn turned on the light. When she stepped in the living room, she glanced towards the window.

The letter that was sitting on the outer window still caught her eye and she immediately moved to get it. She opened the windowand picked up the letter. Her heartbeat picked up when she saw that it had the Ministry seal. I quickened even more when she saw it was from Ezra Gerard.

"Who's that letter from?" She heard her mother ask.

Evelyn didn't respond. Instead, she tore off the seal and opened the letter to read what was inside.

 _Miss Sinclair King_

 _I'm happy to tell you that I have gathered all the required signs for the petition a few days ago. By now, the petition has been taken to Wizengamot Administration Services. According to the manager there, Wizengamot will be discussing it by the end of this month. I don't know how they will feel about it or what they will do, but my best guess is that there will be a seance where two opposing sides will be debating about the potion. As the club initiated this, you need to find a member that will represent the club and will speak about why they found the need to make this request.The manager said that there is no age specified in this type of debates, so you could be the one representing. Although, I have to admit that he suggested me to have a girl of age. You can discuss this with the club when the term starts. From what I've gathered, the next seance regarding this petition won't be for months due to the Wizengamot's busy schedule._

 _For any questions you have, you can always write to me and I'll answer them. I, of course, will inform you in every step that you need to take this further. Hopefully, you and the club will win this debate and the potion will be banned from being sold._

 _Sincerely, Senior Auror Ezra Gerard_

"Sunshine, what is it?" She heard her mother ask as Evelyn started to grin. She couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe that they were closer to reaching their goal.

"He got the signs, mum," Evelyn informed her as she turned around. "They're going to discuss it in a meeting!" Evelyn exclaimed out loud as she began to jump up and down. "It's happening, mum! It's happening!"

Evelyn embraced her mother who wrapped her arms around her immediately. The weight that Evelyn felt had dropped a few pounds and she felt her body feel lighter. She could even feel her eyes start to tear up.

When she pulled away from the hug, Rose extended her hand. "Let me read the letter." She handed it to her and Evelyn sighed. She needed to tell a few of the girls what happened, especially Lily and Diana who had helped a lot. She wished she could tell her cousin about, but it was too dangerous. It wasn't a risk that her or her cousin could take. "I know you would do it." Her mother told her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you, sunshine."

Evelyn felt her heart soar and her grin turned to a smile. "Thank you." She exhaled as she got the letter. "I'm going to write to the girls." She was about to leave, but her mother stopped her.

"You can do that tomorrow." She stated to Evelyn. "You and me need to talk." She motioned to the sofa and Evelyn frowned.

"About what?" She asked as she closed the window.

Rose sat down on the sofaand Evelyn followed her. "I've been thinking about this for months, but I think you're not going to be honest with me if I don't ask you myself." She had no idea what her mother was talking about and she didn't like it. She wished she had some clue, but she was clueless. "That boy..." She trailed off. "Rabastan." Evelyn's back stiffened and her throat went dry. "Do you fancy him?"

Evelyn's whole world spun. More than it did when Don had spun her while dancing. She felt her hands start shaking and her heart starting to beat fast again. She gulped down and blinked a few times. "I-I-" She cut herself off and looked down. She couldn't even bother lying. Not only did she not want to lie to her mother, she didn't know how. "Yes, yes, I do." She admitted and her mother pressed her lips together. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Rose asked her and Evelyn kept her eyes glued to the floor. "You have done nothing wrong to apologize."

She shook her head. "He's not the right guy for me to fancy." While Rabastan was different from his family, the shadows of them still loomed on him and his relationship. "You left that life and I ended up liking someone who lives that life."

Rose raised her chin. "We rarely get to choose who we love, sunshine." She stated and Evelyn frowned. "You could say never, but you don't know with some people and their stories."

Evelyn for a moment, felt like she was speaking from experience. After all, her mother shouldn't have fallen for someone like her father.

"You just need to promise me something." Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts at her mother's words. "Walk away as soon as you see thathe's going the same path as his family. As soon as you feel it because there is a chance that you might get sucked in it too."

She moved away from her mother and curled her lips. "I would never do that."

"People do foolish things for love." Her mother reminded her and Evelyn bit her lip. "Even smart people like you." She crossed her arms and huffed. "Not even when he begs you to stay." She furrowed her eyebrows at her mother. "Even when he says that you are his happiness." Evelyn gulped down. "Because at the end of the day, it's okay to put your happiness before his. You shouldn't sacrifice your happiness for anyone, okay?"

Evelyn nodded her head. "I promise."

Little did Evelyn know that those words said by her mother were going to follow her through her life. That she would never forget them and they would stay with her, for better or for worse.

* * *

 ** _I hope that you're all doing alright during this time. It has been quite few hectic, but at the same timw, boring days. Hopefully, the situation would get better soon and people will start to heal. Remember to stay home and wash your hands._**

 ** _Thank you for enjoying, reading, favoriting and following this story. It's very appreciated._**

 ** _Next up, Jeremiah King_**


	37. Jeremiah King

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINE.**_

* * *

Evelyn scratched her neck as she put down the book she had been reading. She looked outside the window and noticed her sister Anna playing with her friends. She found herself wanting to have fun with them, but she didn't think it was a good idea. She didn't know if Anna would like it or if her father would approve for her to spend her time playing rather than studying.

She turned to look at the clock and saw that she had spent more than four hours studying. She decided that she needed a break, so she got up from the chair and walked outside Anna's (and her temporary) bedroom. As she was heading to the kitchen, she heard her dad call her from his office.

"Evelyn..." She saw that the door of his office was open and she walked towards it. "Are you done studying already?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, I'm just taking a break." She answered as she crossed her arms.

"Come here and close the door." She did as she was told. After that, she took a seat on one of the empty chairs in the office. "You wrote in the letter that you were again the best in your year."

She hummed. "Yes, for the third year in a row." She puffed her chest. "It seems as it's going to be a tradition for the other years to come."

Her dad smiled before he licked his lips. "Yet you don't have the highest grades in Potions and Transfiguration."

"There are better students than me in those subjects." She responded to him and he raised an eyebrow. "Lily Evans followed by Severus Snape are the best in Potions while I don't know who is the best in Transfiguration."

"You don't even know your competition?" He inquired and she frowned.

"Those people are my classmates-"

"Which makes them your competition." He cut her off and Evelyn leaned back on her chair. "You need to be the best of the best if you want to have a successful career."

"I am the best of the best!" She insisted and he scoffed. "Just because there are two classes that I'm not the best, it doesn't mean anything."

He shook his head. "You don't get it, Evelyn. Good grades will impress people, important people at that." He told her.

"What do you think the Kano Emeto initiate was for?" She questioned him before clearing her throat. "Other than trying to help people." She added.

"I'm glad to hear that you thought of this and that you took that step." She found her shoulders relaxing at his words. "But you can't let that distract you from being the best and improving on Potions and Transfiguration." She felt her shoulder stiffen and sweat started to drop on her forehead.

What if she couldn't handle both of them? What if she got the potion banned, but her grades dropped? What if she improved her grades, but the potion continued to be sold? What if she couldn't achieve any of this? What if she failed?

"After we finish this conversation, you go to your room immediately and continue to study." Evelyn nodded, but she felt her throat go dry. She hoped that she was done with it and could rest. "Especially since you won't be able to study for two days."

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because you and I are going to New York."

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "We're going to see grandpa?" She beamed and he nodded. Her smile widened at the thought of her grandfather. She hadn't seen him in a year and had missed him a lot. "That's great, I have a lot to tell him."

"I've already told him about the options and your good grades." He answered.

She shook her head. "No, not just that." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to tell him about the club, my friends and that I have met my godfather." When the world slipped out, Evelyn realized that she had forgotten to mention it to her father.

"Your godfather as in Alphard Black?" He scoffed and she gave him a nod. "What is he doing back in your lives?"

"Well, he apologized to mum for leaving her when she needed him the most and she accepted his apology." Evelyn smiled. "I've hung out with him a few times, he is great."

Her father scrunched his nose. "Great? He was a jerk for leaving your mother like that. I don't get why she forgave him."

"It's called a second chance, dad," Evelyn responded and he rolled his eyes. "Didn't you give mum a second chance after what she did?"

He stopped for a minute before he tilted his head. "She told you about that?" She hummed. "Did you think she did good by doing it?"

Evelyn found herself put on the stop and she hesitated to answer. She pressed her lips together. "I do think she did wrong by choosing to stay rather than leave." She answered, being careful with her words. "But I think it all turned up for the best. She learned her lessons, we left that family before they impacted me and we're some kind of family." He frowned. "If she had left with you, you probably would have never met Theresa and have Anna and Samuel."

Her father studied her for a minute after she said those words. She shifted as she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She looked away and stared out of the window, waiting for him to say something. He cleared his throat. "I guess you're right." He muttered and she glanced at him. "Let's hope Alphard doesn't ruin it again, but this time, the damage would be bigger."

"How so?"

"You'll be involved."

* * *

On Saturday, Evelyn found herself in an apartment building in Brooklyn, New York. His grandfather was born in Brooklyn and had spent his childhood in it. After he had married her grandmother, they had moved in upstate New York and after she passed away, he had moved back again in Brooklyn.

She climbed up the stairs with her father and waited outside the door with him. Her father knocked three times and they heard someone move inside the apartment. The door opened to reveal her grinning grandfather. Her grandfather was tall with a stocky build, grey hair, ivory skin and blue eyes as light as hers. He had been quite taller when he was younger, but due to his age, he had withered in height.

"Look who it is!" He exclaimed and she smiled as wide as she could at the sight of him. "My British granddaughter!"

Evelyn chuckled. "You know my name is Evelyn, right?"

"Oh, I can never forget that." He murmured before he pulled her into a hug. She welcomed it and relaxed in it. "I missed you, Evelyn."

"I missed you too." She admitted.

After they pulled away, Evelyn entered the apartment and looked around. Nothing had changed in the apartment and it didn't surprise her at all. Her grandfather didn't care much about decorating as long as he had a bed, kitchen and bathroom, he was fine.

Soon, both she and her father settled in the living room. After serving them drinks, her grandfather turned his attention to her. "From what I've heard, you seemed to be busy this year."

Evelyn nodded. "I've been trying to do a lot of new things." She answered. "I've created a club for girls to support girls which led to the whole initiative about the potion starting and now, we're going to have a seance in Wizengamot. Prof-Auror Gerard told me that it will be best if I was representative."

"An Auror is helping you?" He mused and she nodded. She noticed the smile on her grandfather's face. After all, he had been an Auror as well. "Is he the son of Mordack Gerard?"

"I don't know," Evelyn answered. "I just know that both of them were killed by Grindelwald's acolytes."

"Yes, that was Mordack and Amelia Gerard. Ran into them a few times when Grindelwald was around. I remember both of them as big supporters of Dumbledore."

She hummed. "It makes sense since Auror Gerard was my Defense professor this year." She answered him.

"Was? Why isn't he anymore?" Her father questioned her.

"He told Dumbledore from the beginning that he was only staying for a year." She informed the both of them. "It makes sense as the situation in Britain is getting worse."

Her grandfather shook his head. "Yes, I've been hearing about it from MACUSA. It seems to be getting-"

"What were you doing in MACUSA?" Lucah cut his father off and the man sighed. "You're retired, dad."

"They asked me to come and look at some cases." He answered. Evelyn raised her eyebrows while her father rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was just leading some youngsters in the right direction."

"Or you're showing your obsession with your job?" Lucah snapped and Evelyn flinched.

Her grandfather scoffed. "Don't speak as if you don't have it yourself, Lucah." He sipped his water before putting it down. "I have it, you have it and your sister has it too. She is even worse than us." Evelyn thought about her aunt Rebekah who was a Healer. She couldn't remember when was the last time she had seen her aunt. The woman was always busy and she knew it was years since she had seen her aunt. "Hopefully, Evelyn, Anna and Samuel won't go to that path."

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I think I'm going to try my best to strain away from that path." Her grandfather smiled at her.

"You need to focus on getting those answers." Evelyn creased her eyebrows at her dad's words. "It's important for us to know."

"Have you told her?" Jeremiah motioned to her. At first, Evelyn was frowning, but soon, realization struck her.

"I told her last summer." Her father answered and Evelyn's suspicions were confirmed by her father. They were talking about her and them being Parselmouths.

"What answers can you find about Parseltongue?" She wondered out loud.

Lucah sighed. "You, me and grandpa are the only ones who can speak it." She raised an eyebrow at that. "We don't know why, but Rebekah, Anna and Samuel can't speak it for some reasons."

"How can that be? How can we speak Parseltongue while they can't?"

Jeremiah shook his head. "When I was eight, I was told by my mother that I could speak it and that I should be quiet about it." He began to explain. "She said that I got it from my father who died when I was only two." She pressed her lisp together as she listened to the story. "All my life, I thought that all my kids will speak it. Lucah did, but Rebekah couldn't speak or understand it." She frowned. "We didn't know what was going on until you were born. When you were four, you talked it too, but as we said, neither Anna and Samuel can talk it."

"That doesn't make sense. All descendants of Salazar Slytherin are supposed to speak it." She pointed out.

"We don't know for certain why only three of us can speak it, but we suspect that it's because we are firstborns." Evelyn squinted her eyes. "Your great grandfather was the oldest of two, grandpa here was an only child. I'm the oldest of two and you are the oldest of three. We aren't sure, but it's a theory."

"Why? Why only the firstborns?"

"That's what I'm trying to get answers about." Her grandfather notified her and she glanced. "We have no clue, but I'm going to do some investigating to find out."

Evelyn scrunched her nose and bit the inside of her cheeks. She tried to think of spells that could do this, but none of them could come to mind. She had to hold a groan as she felt as if another thing was added on her list of worries.

* * *

In the afternoon of the next day, Evelyn found herself in the subway with her grandfather. Her father had gone to finish some errands in the city, leaving just the two of them. Seeing that, her grandfather had suggested for them to go somewhere.

"It would be amazing if you told me where we're going." She told him as they were sitting next to each other.

Her grandfather chuckled. "You know that you don't have much of a patience."

"If I was, I would be sorted in Hufflepuff." She remarked and he snorted. "I'm in Ravenclaw, a house that doesn't appreciate someone withholding information."

"What are you? An Auror in the middle of a case?" He teased. "We're just going somewhere and I think that you'd like the surprise."

Evelyn tilted her head. "What if I told you that I hate surprises?"

He shook his head. "You're a smartmouth." She shrugged. "It must be why you're in Ravenclaw."

"Well, one of our traits is wit." She responded as the subway stopped. When she saw that her grandfather was getting up, Evelyn followed her grandfather out of the subway and he led her out of the station.

She decided to stop asking him where they were going and followed him. They ended up in a brick townhouse that was one floor bigger than hers. "We're here." He announced and she nodded her head.

He climbed up the stairs and Evelyn followed him. Her mind started to move fast as she tried to find out where they were or whose house was that. While her mind kept guessing, she shot each one down. The truth was that Evelyn didn't have a clue and she didn't like it. Why couldn't her grandfather tell her?

The door opened to reveal a white woman with brown eyes and black hair that were starting to turn white. "Hey, Jeremiah." She greeted her grandfather and Evelyn wondered who the woman was.

"Hi, Tina." He said back before hugging the woman. "Is everyone there?"

"Oh yes, we're waiting for you." She answered and he entered the house. The woman's brown eyes met Evelyn's and she frowned. "Who's the girl with you?"

Her grandfather turned to her. "This is my oldest granddaughter, Evelyn Sinclair King."

The woman who was called Tina smiled. "For someone who is named after your Lynn," She saw her grandfather's smile falter. It seemed that he was still missing her even though it had been more than fifteen years that she had died. "she doesn't look like her at all."

"I happen to look more like my mum than my dad." Evelyn took a step up and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Tina."

The woman waved her hand. "Please, call me Tina." She opened the door wider for them.

Evelyn entered the house and she immediately felt that she was in a wizarding home. Everything about it from the furniture to the atmosphere felt as that. It reminded her a lot of Don's old house in Chelsea.

"Was that a British accent? Newt is going to be so happy to have a fellow Brit." Evelyn turned her head to see a short, chubby man with brown hair and a kind smile, enter the corridor. "Hi, my name is Jacob." The two of them shook hands.

"Evelyn. It's nice to meet you..." She trailed off when she remembered what he said before. "Did you say Newt?" She wondered and he nodded his head. "As in Newt Scamander," She turned to her grandfather. "your old friend."

"That's the one," Jeremiah answered and Evelyn let out a gasp. "Tina here is his wife." She realized that the woman who she had spoken to was the famous Auror, Porpentina Goldstein. "While this is Jacob, his closest friend."

"And the funniest," Jacob added and Evelyn chuckled.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this." She told her grandfather who smiled. She shook her head in disbelief. Her grandfather had held that information from her.

"Come to the living room," Tina told both her and her grandfather.

Evelyn entered the room and found a man standing next to a cage that held a parrot. The parrot let out a noise and the man tried to mimic it. She tilted her head as she had a pretty good guess who the man was.

"Newt, Newt, Newt." His wife called the man, but he didn't seem to hear her. "Newt, we have guests."

The man snapped out of it and turned around with a jump. He looked as he looked in most magazines and newspapers. A tall man who crouched a lot and whose eyes never seem to stay in one place.

"Of course, I find you playing with a parrot," Jeremiah said as he walked up to Newt Scamander. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Newt Scamander, the most known magizoologist and the idol of Gabriela shrugged. "It seems that I haven't." The two men greeted each other and Newt's eyes landed on Evelyn. She shifted as she felt watched under his gaze. "Who's that?"

Evelyn could feel herself blush. While she didn't want to be a magizoologist, she held a lot of respect for the man and his contribution had helped creatures all around the world. "This is my granddaughter, Evelyn." He motioned for her to step forward. "Evelyn, this is Newt Scamander."

She walked up to the man and extended. "Nice to meet you, Mr Scamander."

The man fumbled, but he ended up shaking her hand. "Likewise, Evelyn." He pointed out to the sofas. "Sit down." He told her and her grandfather.

Evelyn and him both sat on the same sofa at the same time. As she looked around, Evelyn remembered that she was in a room full of people that had saved Europe and North America from Grindelwald a few years ago. All these people around her were heroes and she felt intimidated to be around them.

"Where is Queenie?" Jeremiah asked. "I don't see her around."

Jacob sighed. "She said that the house felt stuffed and she went for a walk. She'll be back soon, though." After that, he turned his attention to Evelyn. "You're in Hogwarts, right?" She hummed. "That must be amazing, Newt always says it's the best and safest school in the world."

"It's not." Tina and her grandfather muttered.

"I don't know about the safest." She admitted. "There is a Forbidden Forest next to us and a Whomping Willow on the grounds." She noticed Newt Scamander frowned. "But it's the best school in the world."

"I beg to differ that Ilvermorny is the best school." Her grandfather insisted.

"Ilvermorny was based on the idea of Hogwarts, wasn't it?" Evelyn pointed out and he raised an eyebrow. "The colour blue of your symbols is the same colour as Ravenclaw which is my house."

"The Ravenclaws are the intelligent house, right?" Tina asked.

She hummed. "The house of intelligence, wit, cleverness, open-mindedness, creativity and originality." She continued to say.

"Do you think it's the best house?" Jacob smiled as he glanced at Newt.

"All houses are great as they all have valuable traits in our day to day life." She answered him and the man chuckled.

"She sounds a lot like young Lucah." Newt pointed out. "He used to say facts or try to share his opinion as much as he could."

Evelyn smiled. "Thank you. After all, dad taught me everything."

"If he had taught you everything, you'd be in Ilvermorny, not in Hogwarts." Her grandfather stated.

"He told me to always reach for the best and I did." She answered and they all laughed, including Newt. Although, his laugh was more a shy one rather than loud.

"What are you all laughing about?" Someone said and Evelyn turned her head. Standing on the threshold was a blonde woman with curly hair that reached her shoulders and very light eyes. "Jeremiah, is that you?"

He got up from his seat. "The one and only." He answered her and went to hug her. "How are you, Queenie?"

"Spectacular." She beamed before her eyes fell on Evelyn. "Who is the little girl?"

Evelyn blushed and licked her lips. "I'm Evelyn, I'm his granddaughter." She got up from her seat as the woman extended her hand. She took it and looked at Queenie in the eyes. For a split moment, she felt as if she was being studied.

Queenie turned to Jeremiah with a smile. "Another British who I can't understand." Evelyn frowned. "The only thing I can understand is that her mind is just as fast and erratic as the older Evelyn."

With her eyes, Evelyn noticed her grandfather's smile falter. "What?" He looked between her and Queenie.

"Her mind goes just as fast and erratic as Evelyn's did," Queenie responded to her and Evelyn frowned. Why was this woman talking about her mind?

"Queenie, darling, I've told you not to use Legilimency on people." Jacob reminded her and Evelyn blinked a few times. She knew quite well what Legilimency was and she thought it was one of the most invasive and dangerous forms of magic. Knowing that Queenie went through her mind, made Evelyn tense.

"Especially on my granddaughter." Her grandfather's voice came colder than usual. "It's an invasion of her privacy."

Queenie turned to Evelyn and gave her a bright smile. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I do it without meaning to." She apologized and Evelyn nodded. "Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Evelyn responded trying to hide how uncomfortable she was. As she turned around, she saw that her grandfather was looking at her. She frowned at him and when he saw that, he offered her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

Lucah sat down on the sofa in his father's living room while his father was sitting on the armchair next to him. He had poured both of them a glass of whiskey. "Where is Evelyn?"

"She's sleeping." He answered as he picked the glass. "Apparently, meeting Newt Scamander tired her out."

He saw his father smile. "Well, she did talk to him a lot and asked him to write a letter to one of her best friends. She said that her friend looked up to Newt and wanted to be a magizoologist."

Lucah nodded his head before taking a sip of his drink. He had been around the town finishing some jobs about the Head of Magical Education and he hated that he couldn't spend time with his daughter. He could have used that time to tell her how to get better in Transfiguration and Potions.

"Queenie said something worrisome." His father murmured.

He scowled. "Did she use Legilimency on my daughter?"

"Accidentally." Jeremiah defended the woman and Lucah scowled again. He didn't believe that it was accidental. She had done it on purpose as she always does. "Don't you want to know what she said?" Lucah had to admit that he was interested. He always felt that Evelyn was hiding a lot from him. "She said that her mind was just as fast and erratic as Lynn's."

Lucah stiffed. Of all the things he wanted to hear, this was the least. "Dad..." He began to say.

"Does she seem like she has it?" His father cut right to the question as the Auror he was.

"I don't think so," Lucah answered. "She keeps herself in control all the times." He pressed his lips together. "Queenie didn't know what she was saying."

"Queenie is a born Legilimens, Lucah." He snapped at him and Lucah shuddered. "Don't try to make her words seem meaningless, especially in this situation." At that moment, Lucah felt as if he was a kid and his father was berating him.

He scoffed. "I can take it as meaningless because she was talking about my daughter who I know very well." He shot back. "Maybe at that moment, Evelyn's mind was moving fast and erratic."

His father rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You should know that a matter like this shouldn't be taken lightly." He reminded Lucah. "If Evelyn has it, she would have a hard time such as Lynn had-"

"How can she have it when I don't have it?" He raised his voice and his father shushed. t that moment, he remembered that Evelyn was sleeping and he needed to be quiet. "The healers said it could be genetic, right?."

"It could have passed a generation, but it didn't disappear." Lucah shook his head. He believed that his daughter was alright and that he didn't have to worry about it. If Evelyn had what his mother had, she would have a lot more difficulty in her career. "Does Rose know about it?"

He shook his head. "I never mentioned it to her." He admitted. "Why does she have the need to know?"

"Because if she knew, I'm pretty sure Evelyn would have been taken to a healer." Lucah scoffed. "Why don't you take her tomorrow?"

"Why would I take her when she doesn't have it?"

"You're not a healer, Lucah, you're a professor. You can't determine what your daughter has, alright?" He pressed his lips together and shook his head. Lucah was sure that he knew Evelyn Better than anyone else. After all, he had taught her to magnify her strengths and diminish her weakness. Because of that, his daughter was going to live a happier and easier life. "Imagine how hard she will have considering her dreams and her ambitions. It's better for her to know now rather than your mother who learned when she was in her late twenties."

Lucah shook his head and took a swing of his drink. After that, he slammed the glass on the table making father flinch. "I know Evelyn and I knew mum. With that, I know that she doesn't have what mum had."

His father scoffed "You're so damn stubborn, Lucah." He sighed. "It's your way or no way."

He nodded his head. "Exactly."

"It doesn't seem that I can convince you." His father got up. "Just remember that Evelyn and everyone around her would be affected by it if she has it."

Lucah had to hold a groan. His father pretended that he was the only one aware of his mother's illness, but Lucah had been too. After all, it had affected his life as well. "I know, dad, but luckily, she doesn't have it." With that, he got up from his seat and went to his room.

* * *

 _ **Next up, Japan VS England**_


	38. Japan VS England

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

Evelyn yawned as she walked through the woods. She held her hand over her mouth and blinked a few times. It was quite early in the morning for her. The sun had just risen, but there was still a bit of darkness left in the west. While she would have preferred for more sleep, she found herself enjoying the walk, especially since she was going to be in the Quidditch stadium soon with her friends.

She looked around to her mother, Don and Carter. Unlike the three teenagers, her mum didn't look as sleepy and she seemed to be doing perfectly fine. Don was frowning and he seemed to be particularly grumpy while Carter was sleepwalking. As she watched her friend, she moved closer to Don. "Is he alright?"

Don glanced at Carter. "Yes, he always acts like this when he wakes up." He let her know. "Soon, he will be all energetic and talkative enough to make you want to be deaf."

Evelyn chuckled at Don's joke and continued walking. The four of them were heading to a portkey which was going to transport them to the stadium. They were supposed to meet their other friends and Christina's family at the portkey as well. She was excited to see them again. She had missed them during the summer a lot, especially when she had been in Morrigan. She was missing them so much that she wanted for the holiday to be over as soon as possible and for them to go Hogwarts again. Of course, the reminder that Don wasn't going to be there with them did ruin the wish a lot.

As they were walking, Evelyn noticed quite a few people at the distance and she widened her eyes when she spotted Diana. "It's them!" She exclaimed and without waiting, she rushed to them.

Gabriela was the first person to hear them and she smiled as soon as she saw Evelyn. "Merlin's beard, I missed you." She told her friend who chuckled.

"I missed you too." Gabriela giggled and the two of them pulled away.

"How is your mum?" Evelyn questioned her immediately.

To her relief, Gabriela smiled. "Better. She's actually better." Hearing that, Evelyn smiled at her. She had yet to tell Gabriela about the letter from Newt Scamander. She hadn't brought it with her in fear of losing it, but she was going to give it to her in Hogwarts.

After Gabriela, Henrik was the next one to hug her. As they hugged, he snorted. "It's too early in de mornin' fahr you to be dis energetic." He commented.

"Well, you know me, I rarely play by the rules." She joked and he let out a laugh.

Edrick was the third one to hug her and he seemed to be looking as energetic as she was. He had his big grin on and he seemed to be jumping from joy. She noticed that he had gotten some kind of tan during the summer. "Hey, Baby Evie!" He greeted her pulling her into a hug. She sighed in the hug. Out of all the people she knew, Edrick gave the best hugs.

Diana came next and she looked as if she wanted to sleep rather than be here. She couldn't blame her friend as Diana wasn't interested much in Quidditch while she was very interested in having a good sleep of eight hours. After greeting, Diana came Christina who looked a bit tense.

"Evelyn, this is my uncle Reo." She pointed to the tall man that resembled Christina's father, only he was younger and less broad. She shook hand with the man who greeted her. "This is his wife, Eun-Ji." Evelyn shook hands with the woman as well. She heard Christina speak another language, but she wasn't sure that it was Japanese or Korean. "While this is my brother, Norm." She pointed to the boy who only gave him a nod. He was only a year younger than Christina, but by the look on his face, you would have he was older than her. He bore a serious look that Evelyn had only seen in old politicians. She noticed that he was gaunter than Christina, taller, had lighter raven hair and his eyes weren't amber, but a deep brown.

"It's nice to meet you all." She told them.

"Likewise," Reo responded before he turned to his wife and spoke again, in a foreign language. The woman smiled and said something. "My wife says it's nice to meet you too."

After everyone is introduced to one another, they all turned to look at the portkey. The portkey was a battered book which made Evelyn gasp. Who would do that to a book? Her mother took the lead and started to talk to Reo about it. After the two of them discussed it, she turned to them. "We're going from the youngest." Norm stepped up and for a minute, her mother frowned. She probably thought he was older than Christina.

He touched the portkey and Evelyn came after it. As soon as they lined up, her mother began to count. "In three, two, one."

Evelyn had used portkeys many times in her life, but she was sure that she would get used to it. Every time she used one, she felt that her heart was going to fall out of her chest or she was going to faint. Nausea that followed it didn't make it better either.

Another thing that Evelyn had never been used with portkeys, was landing on her feet. So, it was no surprise that she ended up on the ground alongside Diana, Henrik and Gabriela. As she felt an ache surge in her back, she heard someone scoff.

"It's no surprise that four who don't work out, are the ones to fall," Christina commented.

Carter snorted. "In Diana's defence, it was probably her first time." He pointed out.

Diana who had gotten up nodded her head. "It was." She admitted.

"In Baby Evie's defence, she is too much of a klutz for us to expect anything else." Edrick joked and everyone started to laugh. She pressed her lips together while Diana helped her get up.

"It's not my fault that I'm vertically challenged," Evelyn muttered under her breath.

Diana scoffed. "I've heard that too many times, Eve." She remarked. "You're not vertically challenged, you just don't look around your surroundings."

"Please, leave the theories to Romeo." She muttered.

"It's not a theory," Diana interjected.

Evelyn raised her hand to motion her friend to stop talking about it. To her luck, Diana did so, but this time, she let out a groan.

"I hope we get to the tent soon because I'm on my period and I'm worried if I've gotten blood all over my pants."

During the summer, Diana had written Evelyn with the news that she had finally gotten her period. "You don't seem to be in pain." Evelyn pointed out.

"I don't have cramps," Diana responded.

Evelyn scoffed. "Then don't talk to someone who suffers through them." Her words made Diana laugh. "Seriously, you don't get how much it hurts."

"I do because you explained it as being stabbed repeatedly."

"I'm sorry, but have you been stabbed to know how it feels?"

Diana shook her head. "No. Have you?" She tilted her head as they began to walk towards the tents.

Evelyn pressed her lips together. "No." She confessed. "But it still hurts a lot and you're lucky not to have to deal with that pain."

"Well, I have to be lucky in some parts of my life." Diana murmured making Evelyn frown. She was about to ask what was that, but Diana started to laugh. "What is that?!"

She followed her friend's line of vision and burst in laughter as well. A few feet away from them were two wizards wearing a dress. One of them was wearing a dark blue dress while the other was wearing a bright yellow one to blind her eyes. She had seen this phenomenon a lot in her community. Wizards and witches tended to wear clothes of muggles to try fitting in. Some of them got it all wrong and she was sure these two men got it wrong too.

"Do dey dink dey are wearin dis on purpose or dey dink it's fashionable fahr men in muggle wahrld?" Henrik who was behind them asked.

"I doubt that they think they did on purpose," Evelyn answered him. "They probably thought it was fashionable."

"First of all, those dresses are too ugly to be good." Diana pointed out. "Second of all, this proves how unknowledgeable wizards are when it comes to muggles. They probably see them every day and they still don't know what most of them wear." She let out a scowl. "That's why I think Muggle Studies should become a core subject."

Evelyn turned to her friend. "You really think it's necessary?"

"Yes!" Diana exclaimed. "If we had Muggle Studies as a core subject, not so many people would join this Voldemort man."

Evelyn pressed her lips together. Voldemort and his followers had been attacking more people recently. Almost every week, there was news of attacks. Seeing as her mother ended up staying too late sometimes, she was sure that it was far more serious than it looked.

She decided not to tell Diana of this information that she had. After all, her friends always bit her fingernails every time she read the newspaper in the morning.

After a few minutes, they all entered the tent camp and Evelyn widened her eyes. The place was filled with wizards and witches from around the world. Although, mostly from Japan and Great Britain. Everyone seemed to be laughing, cheering and talking to each other. Her eyes widened when she spotted quite a few known people like singers, politicians, Quidditch players, journalists and many other known figures. She was sure that she had never been in a place with so many wizards.

"This is a lot!" Diana had to scream at her as the noise was too much.

Christina had heard them and she turned to them. "As you can see, Dee, Quidditch brings the whole world together!" She beamed. Evelyn could see that Christina's tension had disappeared and was replaced with utter joy.

As they walked around, Evelyn spotted many familiar faces from her school. She spotted professor Slughorn talking to a few important people a few feet from them, she spotted a few girls from the club and a few other students she had seen around the truth. Christina had been saying the truth when she said that it brought people together.

"Is that professor Gerard?" Edrick whispered to her and she immediately sought out for the man.

He was there, wearing his grey Auror robes and he talking to a few Aurors. She could see that he was pointing around and she was sure that he was telling them what to do. She guessed that he had come here for his job rather than to enjoy the game like them.

Evelyn wanted to talk to the man, but he walked away from her sight soon after. She knew that it was better that way since he seemed to be too busy to deal with her.

As she looked away from the man, she noticed that someone else had been looking at him. She raised an eyebrow at her mother who drifted her gaze away as soon as she noticed that Evelyn had noticed her. Again, Alphard's words came to her mind.

She had to mentally slap herself to remember that it wasn't really her business. It was her mother's love life and Evelyn shouldn't focus on it. Even if she wouldn't mind her mother dating the Auror.

* * *

Roars of cheers were heard all around the stadium as the group of twelve made their way to their box. They were at the top of the stadium in one of the boxes reserved for the player's families. Christina's father had gotten a whole box for his family and her daughter's friends to see the game. Knowing that her mother was a big fan of the game, he had gotten one seat for her too.

Besides them, there was another person in the box with dark red robes. He was stern and only spoke to Reo. As they were speaking, Evelyn turned to Christina. "What language are they speaking?"

"Japanese." She informed her. "He's the equivalent of a Japanese Auror and they are talking about security details. Apparently, there should be a British Auror here, but he's late."

Upon hearing the language, Evelyn tilted her head. "Why does it sound different from the language you spoke with Eun-Ji?"

"Because I was speaking Korean," Christina informed her. "Eung-Ji is South Korean. Both her and my unce live there with my grandma." She informed and Evelyn nodded her head.

She sat down next to Don who was looking around. "What do you think the English mascots are going to be?"

Evelyn shrugged. "I have no idea." She responded. "I just hope they're not banshees." Don chuckled at her words and turned around to speak with Henrik.

She glanced behind to see where her mother was. As she did, she noticed a familiar figure enter the box. Her eyes widened.

"Professor Gerard!" Everyone turned around to look at him and he blinked a few times at the sight of her.

"Evelyn, it's quite a surprise to see you here." He said as he walked towards her and he glanced at the others. "And you brought your whole group." The rest of her friends greeted them, even Don who wasn't taught by him. "I should have known that you'd be here." He glanced at Christina who pressed her nose against the glass.

"I saw you back in the camp," Evelyn informed him and he raised an eyebrow. "You seemed busy with work, so I didn't want to interrupt."

He nodded his head. "Yes, the Quidditch World Cup is quite busy for the Ministry." He let her know. "So, how is it going with the preparations for the debate?"

Evelyn shuddered at the thought. "No, I'm waiting for the term to start to choose a representative for us." She admitted. "Although, I have no idea which Wizengamot member to get to represent us. I don't want to send many letters only to be rejected."

"Yes, I can see the problem with that." He pressed his lips together. "While I don't know who voted, I'd suggest that you look at their backgrounds a bit. That's going to be one of the biggest helpers for you." He told her and she nodded with every word. "Hogwarts has all Daily Prophet newspapers and there is a lot of books on students of Hogwarts achieving the impossible."

She arched an eyebrow. "There are books like that?"

"She's only asking because she wants to be in there." Don quipped making Evelyn glare at him while Ezra Gerard snorted. While Don was telling the truth, she didn't want the man to know that.

"Yes, there are." He answered her. "I wish I could help you more with this, but my job has been keeping me very busy lately."

Evelyn didn't have to wonder why. Ezra Gerard was a Senior Auror and seeing as there were many attacks, she knew that he was investigating and trying to stop them. While the debate was important, she knew that trying to end these attacks was more.

"Of course, of course." She waved him off. "Again, thank you for all of your help. You didn't have to help us this much."

"It's no problem." He told her. "Well, I have to talk to my partner for the day." He pointed to the Japanese Auror and she nodded. He walked away, but before going to the other Auror, she saw him greet his mother. The two of them talked for a bit before he walked towards the Auror while her mother sat down.

"He already likes you, so I think he will make a good stepfather," Don whispered to her and she nudged him. He starts to laugh earning Carter and Henrik's attention. They both raised their eyebrows, but Evelyn ignored it and focused her attention on the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen. . . Welcome!" A voice boomed making Evelyn jump while Don straightened up. "Welcome to the final of the four hundred and eighteenth Quidditch World Cup!" The crowd erupted in cheers. Evelyn laughed as she looked around at the screaming spectators. The blackboard that had been showing another commercial changed to another sign that had 'ENGLAND: 0 - JAPAN: 0" written over it. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the English National Team Mascots!"

Evelyn rose from her seat a bit to see the mascots properly. She saw a couple of figures coming out on the field on dark brooms while wearing dark robes with a cloak. She squinted her eyes to see them better. When she couldn't, she got her Omniculars. As soon as she saw their pale white skin and their bloodshot eyes, Evelyn gasped.

The mascots were vampires. The English team had brought vampires as their mascots. As they flew around, they bared their teeth showing their fangs.

"Is it safe to bring vampires in a stadium filled with witches and wizards?" Don wondered.

Evelyn tilted her head. "They must have thought it through." She responded. "Although, I bet the vampires must feel very overwhelmed."

After vampires ended their show, the commentator started to speak again. "And now the Japanese National Team Mascots."

Evelyn got her Omniculars again and saw a few women step into the field. She squinted her eyes and noticed that they all had the same hairstyle and posture as Christina. She squinted her eyes even more and saw that they had amber eyes. Her lips parted when she realized all the women were kitsune.

"What are these women supposed to be?" Don questioned her, but Evelyn didn't answer. She did her best to shoot Christina a glance. She noticed that her friend's shoulders were tense and she was clutching her fists.

Evelyn looked away and turned her attention to the kitsunes. The tallest women out of all of them stepped forward and the whole crowd went silent. The woman's eyes turned orange and Evelyn saw fox's tales appear behind her.

"Are those tales?"

She ignored the question and wondered if the woman would take the form of a large fox. She didn't. Instead, she raised her arms and Evelyn saw flickers of winds rush to the woman. The woman moved her hands and that wind turned to a small tornado which made her float in the air.

"What is she?" She heard Edrick ask Christina, but she didn't respond. From what Evelyn could tell, this woman was a wind kitsune like Christina was.

The woman stepped back and another one stepped forward. She raised her hands like the previous one, but this time, she didn't use the wind. She used the ground to make pieces of rocks fly around her in circles. After that, the woman slammed her hands together making the rocks collide and create a statue.

"Isn't that Hideo Ito, the Keeper of the Japanese team?" Carter pointed to the statue.

Christina nodded at Carter's question and again, they all turned their attention to the statue.

When Evelyn turned, she saw that the statue had disappeared and that another woman had come forward. This woman showed the backs of her hands and burst of fire came from them. Evelyn gasped and she could hear the stadium cheer. With the fire still on her hands, the woman started to dance around. She was deliberate with her movement and she noticed that the movement copied the fire. After she finished her dance, the woman opened her mouth and let out a roar of fire from her mouth.

The boys started to clap in amazement and Edrick even cheered. Christina, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to vomit.

The next kitsune that stepped forward had water as her power. She started to dance as well, but her movements were flowier and she seemed to even do some gymnastic moves to match the flow of the water. As she danced, Evelyn noticed that she was smiling. A smile that only meant one thing and it was mischievous. She frowned at first, but when the woman hitter nearest people with the water, her eyes widened. The people didn't take offence of it, in fact, they started to laugh.

Another woman stepped up. This one used water as well, but it was quite different from the other. First of all, it was massive and it reminded Evelyn of water from the ocean. Her guess became true. The woman raised the levels of the water to create a wave, a wave big enough to fill the whole stadium. It moved so close that it almost touched their glass. For a minute, Evelyn thought she was going to let go of the wave and flood the stadium. Many other people thought so too as she heard screams. The wave wasn't let go. In fact, it took the form of a shark that moved around the stadium.

The other kitsune put her hands on the ground and branches came out of it. "What the hell is she doing? She's running the pitch." Christina retorted. No one paid attention to her complaint, not even Evelyn. The roots ended up turning to a gigantic tree that had pale yellow flowers on it. Evelyn recognized the tree as a cherry blossom one and she gasped at the beauty of it. She felt mesmerized as she looked at it. It was as if the tree was bringing light to her with its heavenly flowers.

The woman raised her palms and the tree went down, turning the pitch to normal as it was. Christina huffed at it as another one stepped to show her powers.

As soon as she heard vibrations under her feet, Evelyn grabbed Don's hand and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Her whole body began to shake, she started to feel her body sweat and all she could think about was leaving. She knew what was happening. An earthquake was happening. The kitsune was creating an earthquake. She felt her heart to beat fast and her stomach to turn. She was about to turn to tell Don that they should leave when it stopped.

For a moment, the crowd was silent before they started to cheer. Evelyn whose whole body was shaking and who felt lightweight frowned. She couldn't believe that they were cheering for someone who scared them this much. She shook her.

"Are you okay?" She heard her mother's voice behind her. When she turned around, she saw that she was sitting next to Ezra Gerard.

Evelyn gave her a faint nod before she turned her attention to the pitch again. Don gave her a concerning look, she only squeezed his hand in assurance before letting it go.

"These women are incredible," Edrick commented. "Although, they are kinda stealing the thunder of the teams." At that precise moment, a thunderbolt struck the pitch. Everyone jumped from their seat, except Christina who seemed to be over it. They all looked down to see that a woman was manipulating the thunder. After that, she clapped her hands and the thunder disappeared.

The other kitsune was the most impressive of them all in Evelyn's opinion. The woman summoned meteors and they flew around her. Evelyn was sure that she was about to faint at seeing this. She didn't know that kitsunes possessed this kind of powers. It was truly fascinating to see. Her manoeuvre was effortless in Evelyn's eyes. The woman seemed to know what she was doing. Soon, the meteors exploded but they didn't cause any damage. Instead, the meteors gave the whole stadium a white colour with hints of pale yellow. Evelyn could have sworn that she saw the tree again. The cherry blossom tree.

"Why is there such a bright light?" Don put his hand over his face.

Evelyn frowned. "Bright light?" She repeated. "There is the same cherry blossom tree there."

"What are you talking about-" Don cut himself off as the whole stadium turned dark. She blinked a few times, but she couldn't see anything. The only thing she could feel was Don's body next to hers. What the bloody hell was happening?

After a few screams and cries, the light appeared again. Evelyn saw the oldest women pull the darkness towards her palms and she realized it had been this woman's power. While Evelyn had enjoyed the first displays of powers, she was starting to get stressed by seeing this. It was too much for her to take all at once.

As another kitsune stepped, Evelyn let out a gasp when she made the moon disappear and the sun appears again. How did the woman change time? Was there a way the kitsune's powers reached that kind of level?

"Look at the board." Don pointed and she saw that the score had been changed. Japan was leading 250 to 90 according to that board. She tilted her head and saw the board turn 0-0 again. She looked up to see that the moon had appeared again while the sun was gone. "This is getting very confusing," Don muttered and Evelyn agreed with him.

When the other kitsune stepped in, a beautiful sound started to play. She raised her eyebrows wondering what it was and glanced at Christina to see that she was smiling. She made a mental note to ask her friend later.

As the other stepped in, Evelyn tried to think what her power could be

If Evelyn thought when the darkness surrounded them was terrifying, she eas about to change her mind soon. She gasped when she saw the vampires appear but they didn't have control of their bodies. The kitsune was controlling them with a smile on her face. Her heart started to beat fast at the sight. This was getting out of control. The vampire controlling wasn't the scariest thing Evelyn was about to witness the ghosts that appeared were scarier. They roamed around the stadium saying something that made Evelyn's throat go dry.

"Beware of the darkness that is going to come to you, Englishmen. Beware of the darkness that a single man is going to bring to all of you." Evelyn looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking. She pulled them together, trying to stop them.

Soon, the ghosts disappeared and the vampires turned into their places. The whole crowd was silent and Evelyn started to feel as if someone was taking her breath away. She moved the collar of her shirt as in to get some air.

"This was too much," Carter muttered as the kitsunes began to leave. "Who were these women?"

Christina scoffed. "Those women were kitsunes," She informed the boys. "They're one of the most powerful creatures in the world."

"What were dey doing?" Henrik questioned her.

"Wasting our time," Christina responded as she crossed her arms. "and spoiling the game for all of us."

Evelyn started to feel that the box was too small. On top of that, the words that those ghosts said kept repeating in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop them, but they kept going. She felt herself sweat and her temperature go high. Immediately, she got up to get some fresh air.

She could hear voices calling them, but she ignored. She tried her best to find an empty place and sighed in relief when she saw a bathroom. As she stepped in there, she felt her body cool down. No, she felt her body start to get cold. She frowned and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Evelyn!" The door opened to reveal her mother. "Are you okay?"

Evelyn gulped down. "Those women just scared me a lot." She responded as she started to feel her body tremble.

Her mother walked up to her and felt her temperature. "Merlin's beard, you're so warm." Her mother moved to get some toilet paper nearby them before wetting them. "Here." She pressed them on Evelyn's chest. "Are you sure that you okay? Maybe I should take you to a healer."

"No, no, no." She shook her head. "I'm fine." She mumbled. "I'm totally fine." She repeated. This time more to herself than to her mother. "I just need to calm down."

Rose hummed and pressed a kiss on her head. "Whatever you want, sunshine." She told her and Evelyn started to take deep breaths.

Suddenly, the door opened and Christina walked in. "What's going on? Are you all right?" She could see that her friend' eyes were flashing with fury.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Evelyn replied. "I was just a bit overwhelmed." Christina bit her lip. "I just need to calm down."

Her friend scrunched her nose before nodding her head. "Okay, then." She sighed. "Hurry up, the commentator is already calling the names of the players." With that, Christina left. As she did, she slammed the door shut.

"What's up with her?" Rose questioned her.

"She's just mad that they wasted her time." Evelyn half-lied. She knew that Christina's anger was because of the display of kitsune's powers, but she knew the duration of the show had touched her nerves as well. After all, Christina didn't like wasting time when it came to Quidditch.

* * *

"So, that kitsune predicted the future," Carter said as the seven of them were in the tent. Christina and her family had gone to see her father while Evelyn's mother had gone for a walk. "by telling us the result of the game."

While the game had been interesting, the show by kitsune had stolen the whole attention of the public. Of course, the boys were quite interested in it, especially Carter and Henrik.

"I dought dey were just folklore," Henrik muttered to himself more than to them. "I wonder if dere are books about dem in 'ogwarts."

Evelyn tense and she glanced at Diana who gulped down. "Sadly, there aren't." Gabriela quipped and Evelyn had to hold a sigh of relief. "I've heard about them and tried to read books about them, but there isn't much information about them."

"It makes sense." Don mused. "Christina called them one of the most powerful creatures in the world. If I had that power, I would keep my mouth shut about it."

Edrick hissed. "They didn't though." He pointed out. "It was quite bold of them to show their powers to such a big audience. Definitely risky too."

Evelyn bit her lip and she felt her palms sweat. She thought that it had been quite irresponsible for them to show their powers in front of so many people. They could endanger themselves. Her heart skipped at the thought of Christina being at danger because of this.

She looked behind her and was reminded that she was still with her family. She gulped down and got up. She decided to go out to see her come.

"Where are you going?" Don asked her.

"To look for mum." She answered before exiting the tent. She had no idea where her mother was as well. She had left in the pretext that she needed a walk.

Evelyn stayed in place for a few minutes. As she stayed there, she started to fidget and tap her foot. Why was it taking so long for Christina to come back? She said that she wouldn't be late.

With a scoff, Evelyn decided to look around for her best friend. To her surprise, she didn't find Christina far from her. Her friend was at the edge of the woods, sitting on a rock and looking down.

"Chris?" She called her name and saw her fried stiffen. "What are you doing here?"

Christina didn't answer, she only stared at her feet. Evelyn moved closer to her and saw that her friend's body was shaking.

"Are you alright?"

She heard her friend scoff. "What do you think, Eve?" She snapped. "Would you be okay if the risk of your exposure got higher than you ever anticipated?" Evelyn bit her lip and sat beside her friend. "Would you be okay if your bloody mother organized this?"

"Your mother was there?" Evelyn had never met Christina's mother, but she knew that she was a Kaze kitsune like Christina herself. Was the first woman Christina's mother?

Christina shook her head. "No. She can't perform in public as she is married to a public figure. She was just the one to organize it." She admitted as she kept staring at the ground. "She convinced dad for them to be mascots. He agreed, although, he's quite mad that they went this far. He told them to make a minimal show, not make the game their show." She let out a scowl. "My mother, of course, didn't care. She only wanted to teach me a lesson."

"What lesson?"

She heard a sniff come from Christina and found herself freezing. The last person she would have expected to cry from all of her friends was Christina. That was all because she always appeared to be the strongest and the fiercest of all of them.

"I-I told her-her that you-you know about me being-being a kitsune," She stuttered before letting out a sob. "She got mad, really mad. She told me that I was being careless and stupid." Evelyn moved closer to Christina and put her arm around her. Her friend stiffened at the touch making Evelyn regret doing it. "She wanted to teach me a lesson that my friends will leave me if they saw who I really am." Evelyn's jaw fell and she squeezed her friend's shoulder. She couldn't believe her ears what she was hearing. "For-for a moment, I thought it-it worked with you."

"No, it didn't," Evelyn told her. "I was just scared of what those ghosts said. I started to panic and lost my mind." She explained to her friends. "It wasn't the power that scared me, Chris, it was the words." She pulled herself closer towards her friend. "Nothing is going to make me stop being friends with you. Nothing." She assured her friend. "This goes for Diana and Gabriela as well."

Christina looked up. Evelyn saw that her eyes were filled with tears, her nose was runny and her eyes had turned red. "What about the boys, huh?" She questioned Evelyn. "Will they accept me?"

The truth was that Evelyn didn't know that. She knew Don would, maybe even Carter and Henrik, It was Edrick that was a bit of a mystery to her. "They will." She ended up telling her friend. "You are their friend."

She clicked her tongue. "You don't know that, Eve. You don't know if they'll accept me."

"Yes, I do." She insisted. "Especially for Don." She was sure of her last statement.

Silence fell over them and Evelyn waited a few minutes to speak. When she heard that Christina wasn't letting her shaky breath anymore, she spoke.

"Did you talk to your mum about it?"

"Yes." Christina breathed out. "I asked her what she was thinking, she told me she was giving me a lesson. I got mad and asked her that if people found out about it and ruined my career." Christina gulped down. "She said that she didn't care about it, that I was supposed to be a kitsune, not a Quidditch player. My dad heard us, he came in, the two of them started to fight like they've been doing all summer and I left." She wiped the tears off her face and Evelyn rested her head on Christina's shoulder. "I couldn't stay there, I couldn't be around them, especially her."

As her friend spoke, Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to Japan tomorrow?"

"I'm not going there," Christina answered. "I'm thinking about going to South Korea with my uncle, so he can take me to my great grandmother."

"I thought that place was boring for you."

Christina snorted. "It is, but it's my only choice."

Evelyn gave Christina another squeeze in the shoulder. At first, she didn't know what she could do to make her friend's situation better until an idea came to mind. "Why don't you come to stay with me and mum?"

"What?"

"My mum wouldn't mind." Evelyn continued to say. "In fact, she will love to have you there."

Christina frowned. "Isn't Don staying?"

"Yes, but he's leaving in two days." Evelyn's voice lowered at the thought of that. "Plus, we have a lot of rooms and we can have one ready for you tonight."

"I don't want to bother you-"

Evelyn interrupted her. "You won't be." She smiled at Christina. "After all, you need to be away from your family and I'm a great distraction."

Christina pulled her into a hug and Evelyn found herself smiling even more. While she didn't like the position Christina was in, she was glad that she could offer help to her friend. She seemed to need it more than anything right now.

After the hug, Evelyn got up and extended her hand to Christina. "Come on, let's go to the tent." Christina hesitated at first but took her hand in the end.

She led her friend towards the tent where she spotted her mother talking to Ezra Gerard. She raised an eyebrow as she saw her mother smile at the man. By now, she was sure that Alphard had been right about her mother being interested in the Auror.

Her mother bid the man goodnight and turned around to find her and Christina looking at her. Her smile faltered for a split second before it returned.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be inside like I instructed?"

"We both needed fresh air," Evelyn responded to her. "What were you doing with professor Gerard - Mr Gerard?"

"Just talking about our old days in Hogwarts." She answered her question and Evelyn hummed. Rose glanced at Christina and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you okay, Christina?"

Evelyn moved in front of Christina to shield her friend from her mother's eyes. "Chris was wondering if she could stay with us this week. She has to travel to Japan before coming back again here. It's a drag of portkeys, so she wanted to ask you if she could stay with us."

Rose blinked a few times. "Do you have everything here, Christina?"

Christina hummed. "Yes, I had to buy my school equipment in Diagon Alley and I got all my clothes with me." Evelyn knew that Christina had gotten all of her clothes in hopes of going to her great grandmother.

"Of course, you're welcome to join us." Her mother responded and Evelyn turned to her friend, a smile on her face.

Christina returned the smile, Yet it failed to reach her amber eyes.

* * *

 _ **Luna dans les Etoiles:**_ I'm glad that you like my fic and seem to notice the improvement in my writing (I know it's not the best and I'm sorry for that). I totally understand where you're coming from. While I appreciate your critique, I have to say that I will be giving depth to these characters, especially her friends. I'm sorry to say this and I hope that it won't make you hate it. It's just the story of Evelyn's friends needs to be told because it all correlates with her story and the whole fic (especially the way they see her). Don't worry, Evelyn is the main character here and she will be for a long time. Her journey is what makes this fic what it is in my opinion and the secondary characters just give it a spark. I hope you don't hate this chapter because it does focus a lot on Christina. As soon as they go back to Hogwarts, the story will focus on Evelyn and the debate in Wizengamot. Thank you for sharing your opinion! It's very appreciated

 _ **Next up, Going Back To Hogwarts**_


	39. Going Back To Hogwarts

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

Evelyn opened the door of her room to see Christina polishing her broom. She shook her head and let out a snort. "Really, Chris?" Her friends looked up as Evelyn put the glasses of strawberry juice on the desk in her room. "We're going back to Hogwarts in two days and you already cleaning your broom."

Her friend shrugged as she put her broom down. "I need to keep it clean." She murmured and Evelyn frowned. "I won't be able to feel good if it's dirty."

Evelyn bit her lip as Christina continued to put her broom in her trunk. She watched her friends as she remembered what happened a few days ago. The two of them hadn't talked about it once and Evelyn didn't know how to bring it up. What happened to Christina had made her friend cry. She had never seen her friend like that, but she knew it would the best if they talked about it.

"Chris, can I ask you a question?"

"What is about?"

"Why does your mum insist on so much for you to use your kitsune power?"

Christina pressed her lips together and didn't answer for a few minutes. Evelyn was left to stand on her feet as she waited for her friend to answer it. "Because she isn't liked that much by the other kitsunes and she doesn't want to fall from the position she had by her daughter not focusing on everything that it takes to become a kitsune."

Evelyn frowned as she moved to sit on the bed, next to Christina. "Why isn't your mother liked?"

"Because she married my dad." Christina breathed out and Evelyn frowned her eyebrows at her. "That's because my dad is a public figure and kitsunes aren't supposed to marry them, but also, because he is part Korean, has a Korean last name and didn't finish his school in Britain rather than Japan."

"That's such a big deal?"

She hummed. "Yes, the elder kitsunes, especially my grandmother, think that he is trying to pull me away from my roots. She and mum didn't like me coming to Hogwarts and they didn't like our names. They would prefer more Japanese names, but my dad wasn't thinking about that. He just wanted to give us good sounding names and since his name wasn't Japanese, he didn't bother with me and Norm either." Her friend explained to her. "So, the whole clan is pissed at my mother and she wants me to focus on more of my kitsune powers. She wants me to become a valuable member of it." Christina gulped down and tensed. "If I do become a valuable and honoured member, there's no way I can become a public figure."

Her eyes widened when she realized what her friend was talking about. "Your mum doesn't want you to become a Quidditch player?"

"No." Christina quipped as she looked out of the window. "She thinks I'll bring shame to our family if I become one." She noticed her friend's voice croak. "She wants me to move to Japan and only focus on my studies and kitsune powers." She scoffed. "I don't want to become a strong Kaze kitsune and you know I don't care about my marks. I only care about Quidditch and she won't let me have that."

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

She rolled her eyes. "She doesn't listen because she doesn't care. My dad supports me enough for both of them and when he becomes the coach of one of the teams, I'm going to join that team." She pursued her lips as she realized that Christina wasn't going to stay in Hogwarts after they graduate. She was going to continue her life in Japan. "And I won't care what she thinks like she doesn't care what I think."

"Do you think that's smart, Chris?" Evelyn questioned her and Christina raised her eyebrows. "In my opinion, you two should talk and reach a compromise."

Christina scowled at her. "First, I'm never going to compromise my dream. Second, my mum isn't your mum. Your mum might listen, but mine doesn't." She told Evelyn. "And why should I talk to her? She tried to scare my friends away from me." She shook her head. "While that didn't work, she still tried to do that with that useless display of powers."

Evelyn tilted her head as she remembered the many types of kitsune she had seen. She had been wondering about them and how much they were. "You are a wind kitsune, right?" Christina hummed in response. "How about the others? What were they?"

"The first one was the same as me. She is a Kaze kitsune and my mum is her master." She informed Evelyn. "The second one is called Chikyu kitsune or an Earth kitsune, they use earth as their power. The other one is a Kasai kitsune and they use fire." Christina tilted her head. "After that came a Kawa kitsune which uses the river's water as its power. Not to mistake her with a Umi kitsune who used the water of oceans."

"She's the one who made the big wave and turned into a shark, right?"

Christina nodded her head. "Yes, that's the one. Then came a Mori kitsune which uses the power of trees of the forests. They also live there to be more in touch with their powers. She was followed by a Yama kitsune, the ones who live in the mountains and who used her bloody powers to make an earthquake. Usually, they use them to stop it. The Yama kitsune was followed by a Sanda one which has thunder as the power. After her, came a Tenatai kitsune who have celestial powers. They are the strongest type of kitsunes and most elder kitsunes are celestial ones. Then came a Kukan kitsune who can emit and take the darkness. The one who changed time is called Jikan while the one who played music is Ongaku. The one that terrified you and the rest of the stadium is called a Seishin and they control the spirits of people. They are the rarest of us all and right now, they are about five of them in the whole clan."

"Wow." Was all Evelyn could muster as she processed what Christina told her about. "It seems like there is a lot about being a kitsune."

Her friend chuckled. "You have no idea." She murmured under her breath. "I know enough information to write a thousand-page book, but I still have a lot to learn." Christina got up and started to drink her juice. While Evelyn was curious with what her friend knew about it, she decided not to ask her friend for it. The tension on her friend's shoulder told her that she didn't want to talk about it anymore and Evelyn thought it was best not to.

* * *

Every time, Evelyn came back to Hogwarts from summer, she thought that the castle had grown more beautiful than it had been in June. This time, there was no exception as she was surprised by what she saw before her. How was it possible for such an old castle to continue to amuse her still? She was sure that it was some sort of magic playing a role here.

"Come on, Eve." She heard Diana beckon her. She turned her head to see that her friends had occupied a carriage.

She turned her heel to walk towards it and as she did, her blue eye met familiar midnight blue ones. Their gaze didn't last long as he pulled away and turned his attention to her friends. She gulped down wishing that she could walk and greet him, but she knew that was impossible. It was better to keep to their relationship a secret. Even though, she longed to talk to him and ask him how his summer holiday had gone.

"Why are you taking so long, Eve?" She heard Edrick groan from his seat. "Hurry up."

Evelyn started to run towards the carriage and climbed in it. "Have some patience, Ed." She huffed as she sat down next to him and Gabriela. "I was trying to see if I could find Marlene."

"Yes because it was Marlene who distracted you," Carter muttered under his breath. She narrowed her eyes at him and kicked his leg. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"So did your comment." She deadpanned. He leaned down and began to rub his leg. "Come on, don't be overdramatic."

He scowled at her. "I'm not being overdramatic, Juliet." He snapped at her. "It hurts when you hit someone's leg."

"Oh please, Carter, she gently tapped you!" Christina came to her defence and Evelyn smiled at her. Her smile vanished when Christina turned around and narrowed her eyes at Evelyn. "You need to be careful with him. I can't afford to lose the best Beater on the team."

"Am I just a Beater to you?" Carter questioned her.

Christina smiled at him. "You are my best Beater." She reminded him, but it didn't make Carter feel any better. "As a team captain now, I have to think about the team's possibilities of winning that cup for the third time in a row."

"Why are you even worrying?" Edrick questioned her. "You are the best team in the school."

She pressed her lips together. "We might be the best team, but Gryffindor has gotten better. Potter is talented and he's the one I'm worried about."

"Why are you worried abooeht 'im? 'e's a Chaser and you're a Seeker?" Henrik questioned her.

Christina sighed. "Me catching the Snitch wouldn't matter if he has scored one hundred and sixty points more than our team." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I need to come with strategies on how to beat him." She rested her head on her seat and groaned.

The carriage began to move and Diana cleared her throat. "As much as I love to hear about the sport that bores me to death," Christina scoffed at her while Henrik hummed. "I'm wondering what's going to happen tomorrow."

Evelyn's breath caught in her throat and she felt cheeks flush at the reminder. Last night, she hadn't slept because she had been thinking about the club meeting.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Edrick wondered.

She gulped down. "It's going to be the first club meeting with the new members of the club." She trembled as she remembered how many more girls were going to join them. They had been such a small club and now, they were one of the biggest clubs in the school. "We're also going to choose the representative in the debate."

Carter frowned and tilted his head. "I thought you were going to speak on behalf of the club." He admitted and she shook her head.

"It's not decided yet." She murmured. She wanted to be herself, of course. While she knew that professor Gerard recommended an older girl, she didn't think it was fair. She was the one who had done most of the work and she didn't want another girl just to come and swoop her hard work. "But it will be tomorrow."

"Well, I'm going to vote for you," Christina announced and Evelyn glanced at her friends. "You might be fourteen, but I saw you do your research and I know you're passionate about this." She pointed out. "It will be a shame if someone else goes."

"I agree." Gabriela quipped. "And despite your age, you are quite outspoken. You always make your point and you rarely use too overcomplicated words like most Wizengamot members."

Diana hummed in agreement. "Plus, you started it all." She reminded Evelyn who was chewing her lip.

She would do everything to get that spot. She thought that deserved it with all of her hard work, passion and dedication. So, she was going to do everything in her disposal to convince the whole club and become the representative for the debate.

* * *

As Evelyn was exiting the Great Hall with her friends, she heard someone call her from behind. She turned her head to see Marlene rush towards her with the biggest grin on her face.

"Hey." She greeted her friend before pulling Marlene into a hug. While hugging the blonde Gryffindor, she could feel her friend was jumping up and down. "Why are you as excited as a puppy?"

"I'll tell you right now," Marlene whispered to her. After that, she turned her attention to her friends. "Would you six mind if I borrow Eve here for a few minutes?"

"Would you leave her with us if we say no?" Edrick teased her.

Marlene snorted at him. "No, it doesn't matter at all. See you all around." She took Evelyn's arm and led her to the top of the marble staircase. She was bout to go towards the other set of stairs, but Marlene stopped her. "Stay. There's something I've got to tell you."

Evelyn frowned. "Why can't you tell me in somewhere more secluded?" Many people were climbing the marble staircase and Evelyn would have preferred a bit of privacy.

"Because I need you to see him." Evelyn raised her eyebrows at her and at that moment, Marlene let out a squeal. "Look at that black and dark curly-haired Gryffindor boy at the doors." It wasn't hard to find the said person. He was standing at the door with another boy who was quite pale and had dirty blonde hair.

"What about him?" She asked as she turned to look at her friends. When she saw her friends' eyes twinkle and the smile on her face, she chuckled. "Oh, I see." She mused. "You like him."

"No, Eve, I fancy him with my whole heart, body and soul." Marlene sighed as she looked down at the boy who started to laugh at something his friend said. "His name is Benjy Fenwick. As you can see he's a Gryffindor and he is in the sixth year." She arched her eyebrows at her friend's last words. "I ran into him at the beach a few times and we hung out with each other and our mutual friends. We got along and when I got to know him, I couldn't stop myself but to fancy him." She snorted at Marlene. "Tonight, we talked through the whole feast. I simply forgot about the existence of my friends while talking to him."

"How nice of you." She commented and Marlene nudged her in return. "Has he asked you on a date yet?"

Marlene shook her head. "I wish. Dorcas said that he probably fancies me, but I'm not sure. I want to see if this is reciprocated, unlike my last relationship."

Evelyn frowned. "You don't think Sirius liked you?" She questioned her friends.

"Oh, I know he did, but I don't think that he wanted to be in a relationship as much as I did," Marlene explained to her and Evelyn hummed. "and we all know how immature and childish he is." She nodded her head in agreement, "But Benji is different. He's older and he is very mature."

"Don't you think he's a bit too old for you? He's two years older than you."

Marlene rolled her eyes at Evelyn. "My parents have a two-year difference. Also, we're both at Hogwarts. It's not like he is a wizard of age with a job while I'm in the fourth year." Evelyn tilted her head before shrugging her shoulders. "Either way, he's handsome, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." She admitted as she glanced at the boy. "You didn't mention him in any letter. Why is that?"

"Well, I just started to hang out with him in August and you spend most of your August at your dad's. I didn't want to tire my owl by flying across the ocean." Marlene answered her. "By the way, how were your weeks there?"

"I met Newt Scamander," Evelyn informed her with a cocky grin.

Marlene gasped and smacked Evelyn's arm. "You must be joking!" She shook her head making her friend gasp again. "How? Where? When?"

"I went to visit my granddad in New York and he decided to take me with him," Evelyn explained to her friend. "He didn't tell me where we were going, except to visit some old friend of his. I was shaken to my core when I met him, but he didn't talk much. He was introverted and a bit shy."

"Newt Scamander is shy?" Marlene chuckled. "If I was him, I would be just as arrogant as Sirius and just as condescending as you."

Evelyn gaped at her friend. "I'm not condescending, I just like to state facts about myself." Marlene rolled her eyes. "Which are all true, aren't they?"

"No one is saying that they aren't true, Eve. I'm just saying you like to talk a lot about them." She pointed out and Evelyn pressed her lips together. "Speaking of your condescending nature, what is going to happen with the representative voting tomorrow?"

"I'm going to propose myself, but we'll see how it works." Evelyn gulped down and realized that her throat was true. "But, at the end of the day, it doesn't matter who it is." She lied to Marlene. Of course, it mattered who it was. It had to be her and her only. Why should someone else be picked when most of the effort was made by her?

"You got my vote, Eve, alongside with the other girls'." She found herself to be assured by Marlene. At least, if she went down, there would be people supporting her.

Evelyn wanted that thought to help her in some way, but it did nothing for her. To her, the support of her friends meant nothing when compared to winning the title as the representative of the club.

* * *

The first class of the fourth year for Ravenclaws was Defense Against The Dark Arts. While it was one of the classes that Evelyn found it to be the easiest and was considered the best in it, there were times that she didn't look up to have it. The primary reason for that was because they shared with Slytherin.

She was friendly with quite a few girls in Slytherin, she still didn't like sharing many classes with them because of a few of them. Mainly, it was because of how they treated her and her friends, especially Diana. They continuously made jokes about them and tried to belittle them. While Evelyn wasn't that much affected by them, she knew that Diana was. Other reasons remained that she couldn't stand them while some reasons had to due with Rabastan being in class. She didn't even dare to glance at him as she feared that one of his friends would see her.

However, Evelyn enjoyed the class. not just because her father taught it, but because it was an interesting one and the professors had been quite good. Of course, Professor Gerard had been the best one as he had experience with spells and most creatures that were mentioned.

This time, Evelyn didn't know what to think of their new professor. Their professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts, Kieran Hart was a tall, dark-skinned man with a sharp jawline, dark slanting eyes and high cheekbones. From the first look, you could tell he was handsome and young. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever met. He was younger than any professor they had and Evelyn was sure that he was in his early twenties. She guessed that he was amazing if Dumbledore hired someone this young.

While the man was handsome and young, Evelyn had never met someone who oozed seriousness and strictness. When he opened the door for them, not a single voice spoke and they all stayed silent as they waited for him to start the lesson. It was as if everyone was too terrified to do anything because they didn't know what he could do.

"My name is Kieran Hart and I will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts." He began to speak and Evelyn focused her whole attention to him. "This year, you will be learning about more complicated spells and more dangerous creatures as you are one year away from your OWLs." Evelyn gulped down at the reminder of that. "I have looked at all of your marks in this class and I wasn't surprised to see that you did better than the other class." His voice was neutral as he spoke, but he looked around them as if he waited for someone to react or say something. "From what I've seen, there are eight students who excel in this class." She glanced at Diana who straightened her back.

Evelyn turned her eyes on the professor to see that he was holding a piece of parchment. She gulped down knowing her name was going to be called.

"Amycus Carrow." He called and she heard the boy in question get up. "Evan Rosier." The boy was sitting on the other row, in front of Evelyn and she saw him get up. "Severus Snape." While she didn't see Snape get up, she heard him. "Rabastan Lestrange." Since he was sitting next to Evan, she did her best not to look at him. "Edrick Decan." Hef friend who was sitting with Henrik got up. "Barty Crouch." She pressed her lips together as she waited for her name to be called. "Diana Hurkle." Her friend breathed out and rose from her seat. "And Evelyn Sinclair King."

At last, Evelyn got up and looked straight at the professor who was examining her. As she looked around, she noticed that she and Diana were the only girls called. She frowned as she was sure that her cousin and Alecto Carrow were quite good as well.

"So, you are the best in Defense Against The Dark Arts." He mused as he looked at each one of them. Evelyn frowned when she heard Rosier scoff. "Something in your throat, Mr Rosier?"

The boy cleared his throat and straightened up. "No, I just don't think some people aren't deserving to be in this list."

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows. Who did he think he was to decide who was fit and who was not? She was a bit surprised that he was even on the list.

"Who don't you think deserves to be in the list?"

Evan glanced at her and Diana. "Hurkle and King."

"It's Sinclair King." She corrected him.

Hart's eyes immediately cut right at her and she pursued her lips together. It was as if he compelled her not to talk. "Why this two of all people?"

"Well, Hurkle doesn't deserve to be in this school-"

"Blood purity doesn't determine talent or skill." Hart cut him off. "And since it doesn't, I feel obligated to tell you that Miss Hurkle does better in this class than you do." Evelyn held a snort while she saw Diana smile at his words. While his tone was cold and hostile, Hart's words were spoken with honesty. "What about Miss Sinclair King? Why isn't she deserving?"

"Because she has an advantage unlike us. Her father teaches the same class in Ilvermorny and she showed it from the first day that she knew more than us." She tensed at Rosier's answer. "It's unfair, sir."

Hart's dark eyes turned to examine her. "Unfair, you say?" He kept his emotionless eyes on her and she felt a shiver run down her body. "Do you think it's true."

"I suppose." Evelyn murmured.

"Let's see how much better than them you are." She raised an eyebrow at him. Before she could give him an answer, he began to shot questions at her."What is the name of the Shield Charm?"

Without thinking well, Evelyn answered. "Protego."

"Does it have a light?"

"No, it doesn't, but if the spell bounces on a shield, the spell will show a bright light." Evelyn felt her hand sweat as she waited for him to continue.

"What's the Patronus Charm?"

Evelyn breathed out. "It's one of the most powerful defensive charms known to be. It's a hard spell to do as it needs positive energy to be done. There are two types of it, corporeal and incorporeal."

He nodded his head. "What's your Patronus?"

She blinked a few times at his question. "Pardon me?"

"What form does your Patronus take? Or is it incorporeal?"

She felt her hands shake and her chest tighten at the question. While Evelyn knew many facts and information, she didn't know how to conjure a Patronus of her own. She hadn't even bothered to learn how. "I-I can't summon a Patronus, sir."

Hart hummed and turned to Rosier. "You see, Mr Rosier? Miss Sinclair King is in the Ordinary Wizarding Level just as you are." Her eyes widened at his words and she chewed on her lip. "She's nothing special." At his words, Evelyn heard a few people whistle behind her and some even started to laugh. She looked down to her feet and felt her knees tremble. "You can all sit down, but remember I will be keeping an eye on each one of you as the year progresses."

The professor strode towards his blackboard and wore the lesson with chalk while Evelyn just stared at him. She thought that she was better than all of her classmates in Defense Against The Dark Arts, but she seemed like she was no better than them. She was supposed to be better, yet she wasn't. She was average and that made her sick, but also wonder.

If she was average for a class in Hogwarts, did that mean she was going to be horrible representing the club in the debate in front of Wizengamot?

* * *

"I thought of forming this club when I noticed that some girls brought each other down." Evelyn began to say as she stood in front of a whole class filled with girls. There were more than a hundred girls in the class and Evelyn had never felt more nauseous in her life. "Especially the girls in my year. They were bringing each other down for the silliest things. For example, for a boy, a mark, a blood status that doesn't really matter or anything else. So, I decided to make a club where all girls could feel welcomed and supported by others." She shuddered when she noticed that some of the girls were narrowing their eyes at her. "This club has succeeded until now because last year, we came together as one despite our differences with each other. I hope this year will be the same as strength grows more in number, but so does work."

Evelyn glanced at each girl and her eyes lasted longer on her cousin who looked as bad as she looked in the third year. She could tell that Elena didn't have an exciting summer at all.

She sighed and continued to talk. "Last year, doing one of our weekly meetings, the subject of eating disorders and beauty standards was brought up by me." Evelyn continued to say. "As we were discussing it, many girls mentioned the Kano Emeto potion and the misuse of it. We, as a club, decided to take an initiative and that led to a petition which Auror Gerard helped us make. We gathered signatures required for Wizengamot to see through. Since they didn't come with a conclusion, there will be another seance, schedule at the beginning of the next year. we have to choose a representative today, so I can write to Auror Gerard and he can tell us what to do next."

Greta Catchlove scoffed at her. "Let me guess, you want to become a representative?"

"Yes, I do," Evelyn admitted without blinking an eye. "While all of the club has helped with this initiative, I'm the one who is keeping in contact with Auror Gerard and the one who has done more research."

A beautiful, dark-skinned Slytherin girl raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're a bit young to be the representative? How old are you?"

"Fourteen." She answered. As soon as she did, the older girls started to laugh making Evelyn shake and press her lips together.

While the girls laughed, she shook her head. She wasn't going to let herself to become a laughing stock. She was young, but Evelyn was no person you could mock easily.

"I'm fourteen years old, but I've been reading about Wizengamot procedures, seances, guidelines and even read every law there." They all stopped laughing and turned their attention to her. "I've done my research on the potion, eating disorders, suicide and many other things related to it." She continued to say. "How many of you can come here and say that you did that too?"

None of the girls spoke and Evelyn had to try her best not to smile. She kept her lips straight and waited for any of them to speak. When no one did for a few seconds, she spoke again.

"Mr Gerard said that age didn't matter in these situations." Evelyn pointed out what the letter had said.

"Did he say that you were preferably the best choice?" A tall Gryffindor girl asked.

Evelyn pressed her lips together. He had said that the manager had advised for an older girl to be the representative. She didn't think that was a good idea as none of them was prepared for. And again, she had put her whole force to it, she should be the one representing them. "Yes, he did." She lied through her teeth. "He thought I was the best option."

"Do you think you can do that?" The dark-skinned Slytherin girl spoke again and Evelyn wondered what was her name.

She nodded her head as her hands were shaking. "Yes." She answered. "I already have a lot of information and I will gain more as the months go by." She declared in front of the girls.

"Is anyone who wants to oppose Evelyn?" Lily raised her voice as she looked at the other girls.

Evelyn took deep breaths as she waited for someone to speak. She tried her best not to sweat, shake or even blink her eyes. She needed to be steady, confident and calm. She needed to show them that she could do it, especially to the girls who were suffering due to this potion.

"So, no one?" Lily repeated.

She looked around and saw that no one was raising their hand. In realization, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Since there is no one to oppose Evelyn, she will be our representative for the debate."

Diana was the first one to clap for her and other people followed her behind. Some even cheered and at that moment, Evelyn allowed herself to smile as she relaxed under the sound of applause and cheers. As she looked around, her eyes met Elena's green eyes.

When she did, Evelyn felt a crushing and heavy weight on her shoulder. Her shoulders tensed when she realized that this weight was going to last longer and was going to take more of Evelyn than anything ever did.

* * *

 _ **Luna dans les Et:**_ Hopefully, you will get used to the other characters having a bit of the attention, but remember that Evelyn is still main and her story is the focus of this whole story. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy the rest.

 _ **Next up, The Pressure Is On**_


	40. The Pressure Is On

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

At this time of the day, the library was usually empty. The schedule was ending and most people had made their way to their common room. It was the perfect time for Evelyn to do the research that she needed. These days, all she had been doing was research and studying. She couldn't remember the time when she hung out with her friends or when she read a book for fun. Most of her time was spent in the library nowadays. As soon as she finished all of her classes, she found herself there seating in her usual spot next to the window.

Her blue eyes started to burn and she closed them for a minute. She needed to rest and take a long sleep. The question was if she had the time to do it. Time seemed to be a luxury she couldn't afford these days.

"So, it's true?" A quiet voice spoke from her left and her whole body was filled with goosebumps the next second. She hadn't heard of that voice since the end of June and now, it was the end of September. "You've been chosen as the representative?"

Evelyn looked up from her notes and the books. Her clear blue eyes met his darker ones. Her breath caught in her throat from the attentiveness that came from his gaze. "Yes..." She trailed off when she realized that her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I've been chosen as the representative for the club."

She turned her head to see that the library needed only ten minutes to be closed. She needed to prepare to leave it, but at the same time, she wanted to talk to him. After all, they hadn't had a conversation in three months. She had missed those conversations. It was just the two of them, nothing else mattered during those conversations.

"That's why you haven't had time to see me these past few weeks?"

Her cheeks flushed as she moved to gather her things. "It's not like you've been asking me to meet you." She murmured. Honestly, she hadn't been thinking about meeting him lately. Her mind was too wrapped up in the Wizengamot seance. "But I've been extremely busy. Between studying and researching about the debate, I've been living in the library." She reached out for the list of the Wizengamot members she had written. She felt a shiver run down her body at the reminder of it. She got up from her seat, holding her things.

"What if I wanted to spend time with you right now?"

Evelyn's heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip. She wished that she could spend time with him and talk about everything, but she couldn't. She couldn't even give time to him if she wanted. "I can't." She drifted her gaze from him.

"Why not?" His tone had been calm before. She could feel the edge of it as he spoke. "We haven't talked in a long time."

She turned her gaze to him and pursed her lips. "I know, Rabastan. Trust me, I know." She had missed seeing him, talking to him and being near him. She was savouring the moment they were having. "I'm just busy with the debate and school-"

Evelyn stopped talking when Rabastan took a step close to her. She liked their sudden closeness, she wanted it at the moment, but a bigger part of her worried that someone would see them.

"Rabastan, what are you doing-"

He didn't let her talk. "I missed you." He whispered to her. Her eyes closed and she felt more heat spread in her cheeks. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course, I did." She breathed out as she felt her whole body shaking. She didn't know if it was from nervousness because he was so close to her. Or was it from worry if someone caught them? Or even excitement from his confession and hers? "I want to spend time with you, I just can't."

"If you want to, you would." He muttered to her and she noticed that his pupils were as narrow as ever. Was he angry with her? "But you don't want to."

She shook her head and took his hand with her shaking one. "I want to. I want to spend time with you and be able to talk to you whenever..."

Again, he didn't let her talk through it. He leaned forward and her eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to do.

He was leaning for a kiss. He was leaning for a kiss when they were in a place that they could be seen.

While Evelyn found herself wanting to move away, she heard a voice whisper in her head. It told her how much she had been wanting it, how many times she dreamed to be able to kiss him and how many times she had wished she had done it. So, Evelyn leaned towards it, waiting for the moment when his lips touched hers.

They never did.

At that moment, Evelyn heard footsteps close to them and she immediately took a step back. Her heart started to beat way too fast for her liking and her eyes widened. She had been so careless. She had forgotten all about what could happen if they were seen. It terrified her that she put a kiss before her safety.

Madam Pince was the one who had been making her way towards them. While it was more relieving than seeing one of his friends, it still stressed her out. "Miss Sinclair King, the library will be closing in five minutes. I want you out in two."

"Of course." She responded as she looked down. She expected the woman to say something to Rabastan as well. She didn't, she just walked away and turned her heel on Evelyn.

She frowned and turned around to face Rabastan, only to see that he was gone.

* * *

Evelyn plopped on a seat in the Ravenclaw table. She had gotten dressed up quite early and headed immediately to the Great Hall. She had no sleep during the night because as soon as she had stepped in her dorm, she had remembered that she had an essay in Transfiguration.

There were a few Ravenclaws in the table and one of them was Henrik himself. "'ave you finally joined de dead, Eve?" He questioned her as he was cutting his scrambled egg.

She knew well that she looked like a nightmare. Her cheeks were filled with acne, she had bags under her eyes and she felt like she wanted to vomit every hour. "Not yet." She murmured as she moved her hand to get the coffee pot.

"Where are de other girls?" He questioned her.

"All sleeping in their beds." She responded before letting out a yawn. "The boys?"

"Do you dink dat Carter and Edrick would wake up dis early?" He scoffed. "Ed would throw a fit if 'e was."

She hummed as she poured coffee in a mug. While Evelyn drank tea or milk in the morning, it had changed this year. Coffee was becoming her favourite drink these days. She drank it in all meals every day. Thanks to it, she stayed up until late at night.

"Are you goin' to become a caffeine addict?"

Evelyn put the pot down and turned to her friend. "No." She answered him and he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe." She tried for the second time, but he kept his eyebrows raised. "Fine, probably." He shook his head. "Look, I need coffee. I need the energy and coffee is helping me do that."

Henrik shrugged his shoulders. She guessed that he didn't know how to debate with her. Of all of her friends, Henrik was the one who let arguments go while Christina was the one who would never let it go.

"Hey, Eve."

Both she and Henrik turned around to see Lily standing close to them. The redhead's face was flushed making Evelyn frown.

"Hello, Henrik."

The boy glanced at Lily and nodded his head. "Hello." He muttered under his breath and turned his attention to his foot.

After that, Lily's eyes drifted back to her. "I wanted to tell you that we need to have the meeting a little bit earlier today." She informed Evelyn. "Many Gryffindor girls want to try for the Quidditch team and some want to watch the tryouts." She frowned as to why would they want to watch something as boring as that. "So, can that happen?"

"Of course," Evelyn muttered. "Plus, the meeting won't be taking so long since we need to choose the Wizengamot member to represent us."

Lily's green eyes widened as she moved to sit in front of her. "Professor Gerard responded to you?" She hummed. "What did he say?"

"Well, at first, he congratulated me that I became the representative." She began to explain. "Afterwards, he told me that the debate was going to happen on January 3rd. He said that we need to get prepared and we need a Wizengamot member to be on our side. Basically, they have to debate for us before I say my part." She opened her bag and started to look through it. She found the piece of paper that she had been looking for. "He wrote to me the Wizengamot members that said yes that day. They are quite a lot, so I had to underline the ones who could help us the most."

Evelyn handed the piece of paper to Lily who scanned it for a few seconds. "Today, we are going to decide which Wizengamot member is going to be on our side."

She tilted her head as she felt her head start to ache. "Actually, no. We need to decide which one we need to convince to join our side." She pressed her lips together. "There's a chance that they'll say yes." She knew that most of the Wizengamot members would find the whole seance childlike and amusing. They wouldn't take it seriously and the chances of mocking the ones who do take it so were high. Although, she tried to tell herself not to be discouraged.

"So, how are you going to contact them?"

"Write to them after we pick them." She answered to the redhead. "Although, I have no idea how I'm going to do that."

Lily handed her the names back and tilted her head. "I can help you with it." She raised an eyebrow. "Together, I'm sure that we can write one of the most convincing letters out there."

Evelyn hesitated to answer. While she knew with the help of Lily she would better, she couldn't help but think she should do this on her own. She had taken the responsibility of the meeting and she was going to follow through it all by herself. She didn't need help and she didn't want it either.

"You need 'elp, Eve. You can't do everythin' on your own." She bit her lip at Henrik's word. "You clearly need 'elp."

She gaped at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're stressed, sleep-deprived and you 'ave formed an addiction to coffee." He answered her and she glared at him. She didn't think she was that stressed. Or that sleep-deprived. The only thing she was worried about was the coffee addiction.

"He's kinda right, Eve." Lily voiced out her opinion. "And in the end, I'm in the club. Club members are supposed to help you with this." She pointed out. "Of course, if you want to."

Evelyn wanted to do this on her own. There was no denying and a big part of her wanted to tell Lily to back off. Although, she was right. Lily was a member of the club and Evelyn was doing this in the name of the club to help fellow club members like Elena. If she told Lily no, she would be going against what the club stood for. They were supposed to support and help each other. Why was she rejecting that?

She gulped down and smiled at Lily. "Alright. After dinner, I'll come to your common room and we can work on it together."

* * *

"Lynn." She heard a boy's voice call her name. She stirred from her sleep but decided to continue it. "Lynn." She heard it again and a crease appeared between her eyebrows. "Lynn."

Evelyn finally found the energy to open her eyes. When she did, her vision was blurry at first. She blinked her eyes open a few times and the eyes in front of her started to become more clear. She met a pair of stormy grey eyes that had twinked with amusement. It didn't take long for her to realize that she had been staring at the eyes of Sirius Black.

"Do you know that you fell asleep in a window nook?" He sniggered as he spoke to her.

She raised her eyebrows and looked around only to see that Sirius was right. She ended up sleeping in a window nook in a corridor on the fourth floor. "How did I even fall asleep here?" She groaned as she straightened her body.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Sirius remarked making her direct her eyes at him. "It's physically impossible to sleep here."

Evelyn agreed with him. Every bone and muscle in her back was aching and her neck was cramping. How did she even sleep here? She had stopped to read the list once again before heading to the club classroom.

At the thought of the club, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "Merlin's beard!" She stuffed her notes and paper in her bag and turned to Sirius. "Do you know what time is it?"

He frowned at her. "Last time I checked, it was almost four."

She gasped when she realized that she was fifteen minutes late to the meeting. She cursed under her breath and got up from the nook. "Thank you for waking me up." She told Sirius as she began to walk towards the club. "You have no idea how thankful I am."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but he never got to. At that moment, Evelyn slammed against a metallic armour that was placed between two windows. She lost her footing and fell on the cold floor of the castle. She grunted in pain as she hit her back against the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered under her breath. First, she was late for the meeting and second, the armour had appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

Evelyn heard footsteps near her and she looked up to see Sirius looking down. "Are you all right down there?"

"What do you think?" She mumbled as she looked up to him.

He chuckled and extended his hand to her. She took it and he helped her get up. She felt the room spin for a moment causing her to lean towards the armour. "How couldn't you see the armour?"

"Because I was looking at you." She answered him. "I was trying to thank you and I didn't think there was anything in the corridor. I was wrong which is a rare occurrence for me."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're always right, huh?"

"A huge amount of times." She quipped and he hummed. "Either way, thank you for helping me get up and waking me up..." The words drifted off when she realized that Sirius Black had woken up. The Gryffindor boy who had a reputation of pranking people. Her eyes widened and she turned to him. "Did you draw something on my forehead?"

He blinked a few times. "What?"

"Did you draw something on my forehead?" She repeated as she touched her face with her hands. "Or my cheeks?"

Sirius tilted his head. "No, but now, it sounds like a good idea too."

Her eyes widened and she groaned. "Please, please, please, tell me you didn't draw something on me."

"I already said I didn't, Lynn."

"Swear on it."

Sirius crossed his arms. "You have that little faith in me?"

"Why would I have faith in you, to begin with? You're not the most trusting bloke in the school and I don't know you that well."

He curled his lips and shook his head. "No, I'm regretting that I didn't." She arched an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "I swear on Godric Gryffindor's sword that I didn't draw anything on your forehead." He raised his hand and she noticed that he was holding nothing. She could only see his wand poking from his pockets.

Evelyn nodded her head. "Okay." She said as she pulled her bag closer to herself. "Thank you again for helping me out." He didn't say or do anything. "And from now on, you are more trusting than you were before."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Kind of." She responded. "Either way, I'm leaving. Thanks again." She turned her heel, took a good look at her surroundings and rushed to the club classroom.

After two or three minutes, Evelyn opened the door of the classroom and everyone turned to look at her. Most of them were narrowing her eyes at her and some of them were raising their eyebrows. "Sorry, I'm late." she gulped down as she moved in front of the classroom.

"An apology isn't going to change anything." Greta Catchlove stated and many girls hummed.

She felt her throat go dry and her hands began to shake. "Okay, then. I guess we should get on with this as fast as we can." She turned around, looked for her paper and began to write the names of the Wizengamot members. "So, Ezra Gerard responded to me a few days ago and he gave me a list of the Wizengamot members that voted yes in the seance. Since the votes were split in two, there were a lot of Wizengamot members in our side." She began to explain as she turned around. "So, I cut the list to these ten people." She showed them the blackboard. "If any of you has some information on any of them, please, share with us."

A Gryffindor fifth-year girl named Milena raised her hand. "I'm related to Clyde Artemius." She informed Evelyn and the club. "My uncle says that he's a progressive type of man."

She hummed and underlined the man's name on the list. This time, Jenna raised her hand. "Since we are a club of girls, is it better to have a woman represent us?"

"Yes, that will make a lot of sense," Lily added and many girls hummed in agreement.

Evelyn turned to the blackboard and glance at the two women in the list. When she had looked at it, she had been underwhelmed to see how little women had voted yes. While there only five women in Wizengamot at the moment, only two had voted for them and only one would speak up for them. That woman was Amelia Bones, the right hand of Barty Crouch Snr, the Junior Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement and the youngest Wizengamot member at the moment.

"Why is there only one woman on the list?" The beautiful Slytherin girl that had spoken quite a few times during the clubs, questioned her. Evelyn had learned that her name was Rosa Zabini and she was in the seventh year.

"Because out of five women, only two voted and researching their credentials and work, Amelia Bones was the better choice for this." She explained to them.

"You mean the one who is least likely to say no?"

She nodded her head. "Plus, she has spoken quite a few times about witches' rights in our society." She told them all. "She seems to be a good fit."

"I think since she is a woman, we should pick her," Christina suggested and Evelyn glanced at her. "I don't think that Clyde Artemius goes on about witches' rights."

"No, but he always supports her and he's known to be one of the best negotiators of Wizengamot." She pointed out to them. "Well, him and Nolan Clam." While having the best negotiators would be a safer bet, having a woman represent them would be better. After all, this was a club made by girls for girls to help other girls. If they wanted to do this right, Amelia Bones was the perfect Wizengamot member for it. "But Amelia Bones is quite good too. Her principals and her values speak to the club. While she may not be the best negotiators, she's an intelligent woman who can help us win this debate." She glanced at the woman's name. "After all, we rise by lifting each other and it will be best for a woman to help us rise." A smile crossed her face and she turned to look at the girls. "So, how about we ask her to be our Wizengamot representative?"

The hands of every club member rose in air and Evelyn followed behind. She smiled wider and realized that she was closer to making this happen. All she needed was to write that letter and convince Amelia Bones to join them. It seemed like a hard task, but by now, Evelyn had started to grow more comfortable about this process.

* * *

As soon as dinner finished, Evelyn rushed towards the Gryffindor common room. She was holding books, notes, notebooks and everything else in between as she made her way to the tower. As the day had progressed, her excitement had worn off and fear and nervousness had joined her mind.

It was becoming a routine to her. Whenever she felt a bit of joy, relief or anything good, fear, stress, doubts and worry would follow as soon as they could. It was as if she had become a pessimist when she was trying her hardest to be a realist. These thoughts that held so many negativeness was starting to haunt her for months and Evelyn wondered if they would ever stop.

What if they didn't?

She heard a voice say inside of her and she tried to push it away.

What if her life was this? What if every time something good happened, she would think of the negative outcome? What if she would never be able to enjoy her life? What if these thoughts of doubts, fears, worries and stress became a part of her?

If they weren't already.

The voice spoke again and she closed her eyes as she approached the portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The woman in the portrait asked.

Evelyn sighed. "Red Caps." The password had been told to her by Marlene after lunch. It was amazing how Evelyn hadn't forgotten it with all that happened today.

The portrait opened and Evelyn looked down to her books. Since she was too busy looking down, she missed the snogging couple by the portrait. In doing so, her feet were caught under the girl's heel making Evelyn lose her balance. She fell on the floor on her knees and everything she was holding spread out around her. The situation got worse as her fall made the girl slam her forehead against her boyfriend.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" The boy snapped at her as Evelyn started to gather what had fallen out of her hands. She could hear people laugh at her and her cheeks flushed. When was she going to learn that she needed to watch where she was going?

"I'm so sorry." She murmured under her breath as she looked up at the couple. "Are you two okay?"

"We would be better if you got out of our sight." The boy shot back making her wince at his words. She gathered all of her things, got up from the floor and glared at him.

As she did, she noticed that the girl was laughing at what he said. "No, it would be better if you decide to snog in better places other than the entrance." She remarked and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You know there are tons of broomsticks cupboards around the castle? I'd suggest for you to occupy one."

The boy's smile fell and he took a step towards her. "Who do you think you are?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Evelyn Sinclair King." She introduced herself. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but it hasn't been one."

He almost charged at her until someone whistled. She turned around to see Marlene's crush, Benjy Fenwick. "Don't you have anything better to do than pick fights with a girl, Darson?"

"Shove off, Fenwick." He snapped, took his girlfriend's hand and left the room.

When he left, Evelyn turned to Benjy Fenwick and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded his head. "Don't mind him." He murmured. "His hormones get the better of him." She chuckled at him and he left the common room.

Evelyn turned her head to see Marlene and many of the other fourth years there. Some of them were laughing, some were smiling and some were cringing. It was James Potter's look that got her whole attention. He was bemused to the point that she thought it was too much.

"Was that entertaining for you, Potter?" She drawled as she walked over them.

James Potter grinned at her. "You have no idea..." His eyes averted to Sirius who was looking at himself from the window reflection.

"How about you join us, Eve?" Fabian spoke up and she glanced at him. "We were talking about Remus and Sirius' ideal girls."

Evelyn frowned before letting out a chuckle. "As much as entertaining that conversation sounds, I can't join it."

"Don't worry, it's not that entertaining as it sounds," Remus muttered under his breath and Evelyn smiled. She couldn't imagine how he and Sirius felt in this particular subject. She wouldn't like talking about her ideal type of guy in front of people, especially since she was sure she found it in Rabastan.

"Seems like I'm not missing much." She mused and turned her attention to Marlene. "Is Lily in the dorm?"

Her friend hummed. "Yes, she is."

She nodded her head, brought her things closer to her chest and headed upstairs to the girls' dormitory. As she ascended the stairs, Evelyn missed the look of intrigue, excitement and realization James Potter had in his hazel eyes.

When she opened the door, she found Lily laying on the bed with a book in her hand. "Hey." She greeted the girl and Lily looked up from the book. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing, really," She answered. "I was just staring at it while I was thinking about a few things." The redhead huffed as she put the book down and turned to Evelyn.

Evelyn frowned as she noticed that Lily seemed to be out of it. "Are you all right?" She asked the girl who pressed her lips together.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Lily tried to assure her, but Evelyn wasn't buying. She could see that the girl was frustrated, especially with how much she was playing with her hair. "I just let my mind wander off a bit too much."

"You overthought?" Evelyn guessed and Lily nodded. "Do you do that usually?" Evelyn herself found herself thinking about the smallest details to an extreme. Sometimes, she was sure that her brain ran too fast and most of her thoughts gathered themselves in a complicated knot. It was a struggle at times, but Evelyn was used to that since she was a little girl.

"Lately, yes." As Evelyn approached the girl, she noticed the Daily Prophet on the girl's bed.

She had read the newspaper in the morning and had read about the attacks that had happened. This man called Lord Voldemort and his people had attacked a family of muggles a few days ago and had left no survivors. Why had they attacked that poor family? Because their son was a muggleborn who had graduated Hogwarts. They hadn't caught the son according to the newspaper, but his whole family was gone now.

Evelyn couldn't imagine how worried Lily was about her family. She was a muggleborn as well and there was no denying that these people were blood supremacist. She was scared for herself and her family just like Diana was.

"You know what I do when I overthink a lot?" She plopped down next to Lily who looked up. "I try distracting myself." She mumbled. "It has become a bit of practice with me since I always overthink."

Lily scowled. "Please, do not say that flying or a walk makes you feel better because that's what the girls say."

"Oh, no." She scrunched her nose. "If anything flying makes me worry I'll fall while walking makes me think more, especially when I do it alone." Lily snorted. "No, I'm talking about work." Lily raised her eyebrows. "And you and I have a lot of work to do."

"You reckon that'll work?"

"It will." She assured Lily who pressed her lips together. "Especially since I'm not going anywhere without us finishing that letter."

Lily moved to get a quill and a parchment. "I guess we need to get right on it." She muttered. "If there is something that I enjoy the most is sleep and I'm not losing it."

Evelyn smiled hoping that she wouldn't lose sleep either. Maybe with the help of Lily, she could have more than two hours of sleep that she usually did.

* * *

 _ **The debate is approaching, Evelyn is under a lot of pressure and she has a lot in her on top of that. Sadly, things are only going to get messier for her from now on.**_

 _ **IzzyAvalon19:**_ I'm so happy to hear that you have enjoyed the story so much that you finished it rather quickly. Oh, right now, Evelyn and Rabastan have more in common and their relationship is more developed. Their relationship is one of the focuses of this story for the moment and they aren't even at the dating part. So, the focus is still going to stay on them. When it comes to Sirius and Evelyn, they have time to develop. Right now, it's true that they have different priorities (Sirius is to have fun with his friends while Evelyn is too busy handling a debate) and it's meant to be that way. While I get that people are silent readers, it can be discouraging to write and see no reviews, but I'm trying to learn that's how it is and it shouldn't stop me from writing this story. I hope this chapter will bring you as much as happiness as the others have done in these difficult times.

 _ **Next up, Amelia Bones**_


	41. Amelia Bones

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

Five days.

Five days had passed since she had sent that letter to Amelia Bones. There had been no response from her for five days. She knew that Caterpillar had already given her the letter as he had returned. She had been so heartbroken when she saw that he had returned without the response. In a few hours, she had been sure that the answer was no. She had wanted to send a letter to another Wizengamot member, but the girls in the club had stopped her. They all said that they needed to wait for the answer even if it was a no.

At this point, Evelyn was sure it was a no. No one took this long if it was a yes. It was a definitive no and she was losing her patience on waiting for that no.

"You know Juliet, brooding doesn't do any good." She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to Hogwarts. "Only true peace would help you in these situations."

She scoffed at him. "Did Henrik whisper these words to you, Romeo?" She questioned him as Henrik was sitting next to Carter.

Carter gaped while Henrik snorted. "How dare you, Juliet!" He exclaimed pushing his plate away. She rolled her eyes at his antics. "I was trying to give you some words of wisdom to clear your soul and you treat me like dirt."

"I didn't treat you like dirt-"

"You accused me of unoriginality-"

"I made a joke." She answered him and he pressed his lips together. "Plus, I didn't mean any offence, I'm just tired."

"Yes, I can see that," Carter commented as he scanned her. "Maybe what you truly need is some sleep."

Evelyn bit her lip and shook her head. "Don't you think I know?" She muttered under her breath. "I just can't sleep because I keep thinking about Amelia Bones' response." She admitted. "I'm sure that after that, I will be sleeping like an angel."

"I doubt that." Diana quipped as she was sitting next to Evelyn. "You won't properly rest until the debate is over."

"Dat's in two months." Henrik pointed out. "So, we 'ave to wait fahr 'er to sleep." Evelyn frowned at his words.

"She'll probably find something else after it," Diana commented.

She raised an eyebrow at them. "Hey, why are you talking about me if I'm not here?" She snapped at them and they all turned to her. "I'm perfectly fine with the sleep I get."

"Tell that to your eye bags," Carter muttered.

She ignored him. "I'm fine!" She said a bit too loud earning the attention of some people. "You don't have to worry about me." She whispered the next moment.

Her friend didn't say anything and she turned to look at her plate. While she had filled her plate, she found herself not wanting to eat. It was becoming a bit of a habit of her missing meals and it was mostly because she forgot about them. She was too wrapped up in the situation that everything around her was a blur. The only thing she allowed herself to focus other than the debate, was her marks. In a recent letter, her father had reminded Evelyn that the debate was temporary while her marks were forever. Food had become a seconds thought and these past few days, she had found herself losing her appetite.

"Eve, an owl is coming towards you."

At Diana's words, Evelyn looked up and at that moment, a letter fell on her lap. Her eyes widened when the letter fell on her lap. When she picked up the letter, she gasped when she realized it had the Wizengamot seal on it.

"Is it from her?"

She nodded at Diana's words. She tried to open the letter, but her hands were shaking making it impossible for her. She pressed her lips together and tried to calm her hands. It didn't work.

"Open and read it." She told Diana as she handed the letter to her.

Her friend gulped down and opened the seal. She kept her eyes on Diana as the girl got the letter. Her eyes moved down the lines. As her friend read, Evelyn could hear her heart drumming in her ear. It almost stopped when she saw Diana frown.

"What is it?! Did she say no?!"

Diana shook her head and Evelyn's blue eyes widened. Was there a chance that Amelia Bones had said yes to her and the club?

"She didn't say yes either," Diana informed.

Evelyn felt her whole body tense. "What-what do you-you mean?"

"She says that she wants to meet you personally in Hog's Head Inn these Saturday at eleven." Diana read the words and Evelyn's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Only you, no one else in the club."

Evelyn grabbed the letter from Diana and read it herself. After reading the letter, she was more confused than ever. "Why couldn't she just say no?" She wondered out loud. "Why is she making me go and talk to her? I already know her bloody answer."

"If she wants to meet you, I think it means more yes than no," Diana mumbled.

"I don't think so." Evelyn disagreed. "Why would she take so long to answer? Why did she request to meet me? Why is she dragging this along?"

"Maybe she wants you to convince 'er." She looked up at Henrik's words and saw that he was holding the letter in his hands. "After all, she states many times dat she wants to meet only you."

While Henrik's theory was better than her thinking it was no, it didn't help her at all. Instead, it made the situation worse for her. After all, she didn't need to prepare herself for a no, but she needed to prepare herself to convince a Wizengamot member. If anything, this letter caused her more problems than it solved.

* * *

The next morning, Evelyn found herself climbing the steps of the owlery holding two letters. One was for her mother to tell her all that happened while the other one was Amelia Bones. She was sending the woman her response to her letter. While Evelyn was nervous about the meeting, she knew it was the best thing she could do. While at the same time, last night, she had prepared the letters for the Wizengamot members. She wasn't going to stall if the answer was no.

She shivered as she ascended the tower. The harsh wind seeped through the window cracks and Evelyn felt every inch of it. It was cold as autumn was going while November had just started.

As she stepped in the owlery, Evelyn expected to be alone. Yet she found Rabastan there with his owl.

Her eyes widened and she made to walk out of it. "Trying to run away from me?" He spoke with his back turned away from her.

Evelyn crossed her arms. "How did you know it was me?"

"There's a certain pep in your walk." He commented as he turned to meet her eyes. "Although, the pep has decreased these days."

She entered the owlery and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I have other things in my mind."

"Am I in your mind?"

She felt her cheeks flush and she looked down. "Lately, not that much. I've been preoccupied."

"I thought that what happened in the library would change things." Rabastan declared as he took a step towards her.

She found herself glaring at him. "What? The fact that you tried to kiss me in the library despite how risky it was? Or that you disappeared as soon as Madam Pince came?"

"I couldn't risk it, Evelyn. She could have seen us-"

Evelyn scoffed at him. "You were trying to kiss me, you idiot!" She snapped at him and he flinched. "And now, you're saying that you couldn't risk her seeing us." She shook her head. "I don't even know why you were trying to kiss."

"Because I fancy you, Evelyn."

"I already know." Evelyn reminded him before gulping down. "We've made it clear quite a few times that we have feelings for each other."

"Then why aren't we together?"

Her heart skipped a beat at his question.

While they had been honest with their feelings for each other, she hadn't even thought of a relationship with him. From what she gathered, Evelyn thought that being together with Rabastan was impossible. Hearing him say that made her whole world spin.

"I thought-thought that-" She stammered.

Rabastan took a step towards her. She held her breath at how close he moved. "We can keep it a secret." He whispered to her. "We have been keeping our friendship a secret, our relationship won't be that hard."

She gulped down and moved away from him. "I just-just can't-"

He tilted her head. "Why not? Why can't you be in a relationship?" She looked down and her body began to shake. This wasn't supposed to happen. She just wanted to send her letters and be in her way. She had homework to finish and to prepare for the meeting. "You don't have to be scared-"

"I'm not scared, Rabastan." Evelyn declared while her voice croaked. "I can't be in a relationship right now-"

He took a step back and shook his head. "I can't believe this." He muttered under his breath. She moved to reach out to him, but he didn't let her. "You don't want to lose your focus on the Wizengamot seance."

Evelyn nodded her head and he scowled at her. "I can't afford not winning that debate." Her mind flashed to Elena who she was sure was still struggling. "I have to give most of my energy to it and I can't risk it by dating you." He looked away from her. "But after it's done, we can try."

"After it's done?" He repeated."

She found herself nodding her head. While Evelyn wanted to be in a relationship with him, the seance was more important for her. The moment she had said she'd represent the club, she had taken responsibility bigger than herself. She couldn't let herself be distracted and she was sure that Rabastan was her biggest distraction.

"I know it sounds too long, but it isn't." She told him and he pursued his lips. "In two months, we'll be together." Evelyn gulped down. "Despite all of these obstacles that we face, I think we can do it. I'm just asking for time."

"I have to wait for you?" He snarled. "Who do you think you are for me to wait for you?"

Evelyn flinched at his tone. "You don't have to wait for me." She murmured as she felt her chest ache. It was even hurting saying those words. "You can move on if you don't want to wait for me. You're not obligated to." Her tone turned steadier and she met his dark blue eyes. "I'm not obligated to push a responsibility I have just to be with you."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not telling you to throw it away. I'm just telling you that I can't wait anymore. I want to be with you."

She ignored how her heart fluttered and how her cheeks flushed. She didn't have time for a relationship. "I know you aren't, but time has become a luxury to me these days. I can't find time to talk to you these days and it's only going to get worse as the months pass by." She murmured. "What kind of a relationship will it be when we're not able to see each other?"

Rabastan straightened his back and clenched his jaw. "I'm not waiting for you." He declared. "This is over."

Her eyes widened and her chest started to ache even more. She couldn't find words to speak to him after what he said. It was as if her mind went blank and somebody stole her ability to speak. She only stared at him in utter shock at what she just heard.

Rabastan left soon, not even daring to look at her. Evelyn, on the other hand, bit her lip to prevent the tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

"He said that?!" Marlene exclaimed as the two of them were in her dorm. Marlene was sitting on her bed while Evelyn had Sabrina on her hands. She was petting her cat who purred once in a while. "I can't believe him!" She had told Marlene what happened with Rabastan in the morning.

Evelyn sighed and shook her head. "Maybe it's for the best."

"For the best?" Marlene questioned her as she got up from her bed. "Do you want him to get over you?"

"Of course, I don't want to," Evelyn responded as she felt her shoulders tense even more. "But I can't make him wait and if he doesn't want to wait, it's over." She gulped down and brought Sabrina closer to her. "It doesn't matter what I want."

"I don't get him," Marlene admitted. "All the things he has asked from you until now, don't matter anymore, do they? He doesn't care what he asked you to do, now, that he wants something."

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Evelyn defended him as soon as she could. "I just think he's tired of waiting."

Marlene sighed. "I don't blame him for that, but he needs to respect that your mind is somewhere else."

Evelyn ran a hand through her before she tugged on her roots. "I was right." She realized. "Since I talked to him, I haven't done any preparations for the meeting." She moved her hands from her hair to her face. "What is wrong with me?"

"Calm down, Eve. You will convince her and we will win the debate."

"How do you know that?" She questioned her friend. "Nothing is certain by this point. Not the meeting and definitely not the debate."

Marlene scoffed. "But you have been focusing most of your energy on it, Eve. You have been giving your heart and soul to this so much that there are people who suspect you're taking the potion yourself."

The words echoed in her mind as Evelyn processed what her friend just said. It took a while, more than she liked for her to understand it. When she did, she gaped and stared at Marlene.

"Who-who thinks that?" She stuttered as she looked at her friend.

"It doesn't matter who." Marlene waved it off and Evelyn frowned. "People are just saying that because you are too focused than the normal person would be." She puckered her lips as she listened. "And you have always been a skinny girl. Although, I have to say that these days, you have lost a lot of weight."

Evelyn raised her chin. "Do you think I'm using the potion?"

"Of course, I don't." Marlene huffed at her question. "I'm just saying that people are using those facts as proof."

She let go of Sabrina who ran out of the room and crossed her arms. "I've always been skinny because I don't have that much appetite." She admitted. "Especially when I'm focused or when I'm nervous about something." Marlene moved closer to her and took a seat next to her. "These days, I usually forget about meals because I'm wrapped up in researching and studying. People have to remind me about it because honestly, I truly forget about it." She rested her head on the wall and breathed out. "It's a habit, actually. When I was a little girl and I found a good book, I would forget about everything around it. My mum used to get annoyed and concerned by that while my dad found it impressing. To this day, he says he never has known such person with focus as mine."

She smiled at the memory. It was almost as if he had told her he was proud of her.

"The reason I'm being so focused on this is that I know there are people who are suffering from this potion." Evelyn began to say to Marlene as the image of her cousin flashed through her mind. "I don't know who does," She lied. "But I know there are. Just knowing that there are people who are suffering from this potion, makes this important. In this case, I'm responsible for the future lives of people and I can't fail. If I do fail, I can't imagine the consequences that will follow."

Silence fell between them. Marlene didn't say a word and Evelyn relished in that feeling. You see Evelyn hadn't been completely honest with Marlene.

There was another reason that she didn't want to lose the debate. That reason was failure itself. Something that Evelyn loathed to happen to her. She couldn't imagine how it would feel to fail and she didn't want to experience. She had mostly experiences successes in her life and she wasn't going to let herself fail. If she did do that, she would be a failure herself. No matter what happened in the future, Evelyn would be known as a failure. This debate was going to make her or break her.

"Never thought of that," Marlene admitted and Evelyn glanced at her friend. She was surprised to see that her friend had a smile on her face. "Maybe that's why we picked you. Only you can see that losing the debate would lead to that."

Evelyn shook her head. "I think other girls can do that too, especially older girls." She was sure that Elena had thought of this herself.

"Yes, but you were the only one willing to do it," Marlene told her as she nudged Evelyn. "You're perfect for this, Evelyn. It's as if you were born to do this."

She snorted at her friend's comment hoping she was right. Evelyn hoped that she was born to do this as she saw Wizengamot as her only future.

* * *

That Saturday afternoon, Evelyn found herself making her way towards Hog's Head. She had left her friends in the Three Broomsticks and had headed towards the other inn. As she made her way, she kept repeating to her fast-beating heart and shaking hands to calm down. Not only had they been bothering her, but a chest ache and some sort of fever had also gotten to her as well. Something that Evelyn didn't need at the moment.

She kept telling herself to be clear-minded and articulate. She needed to restraint her emotions because she didn't want her emotional side to show off. She knew that Wizengamot didn't like emotions, especially shown by a woman. She had noticed over the years that all women were a bit cold and restraint compared to the men in Wizengamot. Amelia Bones herself was one of those women.

As she approached Hog's Head, she frowned at the sight of it. While the place was supposed to be an inn and a pub, it looked more like an abandoned house. It reminded too much of the Shrieking Shack to be a place people frequented. Nonetheless, Evelyn opened the door and entered the pub.

The pub looked smaller from the inside than the outside. She wondered if it was the dirt and the darkness that was around it, but she found herself cringing at the sight. This place needed renovating and a good clean, maybe one that would last for weeks. Not even magic could clean this place in a day.

The place was almost empty with only four people there. An old man who had fallen asleep on a booth, two middle-aged men who were whispering to each other on the corner and a blonde woman standing close to a window.

At the sight of the woman, Evelyn approached her. As she did so, she noticed that she looked older than she had initially thought and her lips were pressed in a thin line. Her hair was straight and didn't have much volume while her eyes were dark and piercing through Evelyn.

"Evelyn Sinclair King, I presume?" She nodded her head in answer. "I'm Amelia Bones." She extended her hand and Evelyn shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said to the woman as she shook her hand. After she pulled her hand, Amelia Bones pointed to the only chair in the table. Evelyn took it and reminded herself to control her breathing.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Evelyn pressed her lips together. "Chamomile tea would be good."

The older woman turned to the man behind the counter and ordered the drink. Evelyn, on the other hand, took off her cloak and scarf.

"You said you were fourteen, but you look older." Amelia Bones commented as she inspected Evelyn. "You look more like a sixth year, especially with your attire. I guess you did that on purpose." Evelyn frowned as the clothes she was wearing were her usual attire. "You should wear something like this in the seance as well."

Her eyes widened. "You want to represent us?" She beamed.

Her moment of happiness didn't last long as Amelia Bones' face turned stern. "I haven't decided yet." She answered. "You don't remember that I told you in the letter that I'm on the fence."

She pressed her lips together and gulped down. "Can I ask you why you're on the fence?"

"Because it seems trivial to what the Ministry is facing." Amelia Bones informed her and her stomach dropped. "There are attacks happening in every inch of Britain and Ireland and yet here we are discussing a potion."

Evelyn took a deep breath. She knew well what was happening to them right now. Voldemort and his followers were rising and people were dying. Attacks were growing and this man was getting bigger by the day. There were even rumours of a war starting, but Evelyn hoped they were just rumours.

"I know what is happening, but this doesn't mean our initiative should be forgotten." She answered. "The potion has been making people suffer and you even have words of healers. This potion is reaching the youth of our community, especially the girls. No one, especially the Ministry, should let such potion to cause so much suffer and pain."

"The Ministry doesn't care about the suffer and pain if it's not a crime." Amelia Bones pointed out to her. "This is a personal matter."

"A personal matter that has reached so many people." Evelyn reminded her. "I said in the letter that this potion causes health disorders which can lead to deteriorating physical and mental health. Even overdosing on the potion could take your life which has happened to two people so far. Today, two and tomorrow, it could be more."

"The Wizengamot doesn't care much about mental health."

Evelyn tilted her head. "How come? Most of the survivors of these attacks suffer trauma."

Amelia Bones was about to say something, but she didn't. The old waiter placed the tea in front of Evelyn and the girl thanked him. When he walked away, Amelia Bones spoke up.

"Wizengamot members are mostly old men who don't care much about this. Or the fact that a fourteen-year-old girl is speaking to them." Evelyn tensed as she remembered Ezra Gerard's letter. "How come you were picked out of all the girls?"

She ignored the letter and spoke. "They thought I was suited best for it. After all, I had done the research, helped in the creation of the petition and had been the one contacting Auror Gerard."

"The Wizengamot is harsh, but they'll be harsher than you." She told Evelyn whose body began to shake. "While they will mention your age throughout the seance, they will treat you as if you were theirs. They will nitpick on every word you say and if you say the wrong thing, forget winning it." Evelyn felt her heart start to beat again and a sudden wave of warmth spread around her. "I will do most of the talking, but when you are brought to talk, you should try to sound confident and assured to them."

Evelyn nodded her words, registering each one of them. As she did, she realized what she had said. "You want to represent us?"

Amelia Bones sighed. "Yes." Evelyn tried her best not to smile as wide as she could. "But that's not your biggest issue."

"You don't have to worry about me sounding-"

"No, it's not that." She shook her head. "It's that it would be better if we have a witness or in this case, a victim of this potion."

Evelyn blinked a few times as she repeated what she said in her head. When she comprehended it, she raised an eyebrow. "But there was no mention of a witness in this type of seances. This is a debate, not a trial."

"It is, but we need it." She declared. "The opposing party doesn't, but we do. We are trying to say that this potion is hurting people and still, there is no concrete proof."

"There are two deaths of an overdose of it." Evelyn reminded her. "There are names and how their autopsy proved that they had been under its influence for a long time. What more do you need?"

"We need to hear a victim say it." Amelia Bones informed her and she bit her lip. "You're there to represent, not speak as a witness. If you want to win, you need that witness."

"Is there a time limit?" She wondering knowing that there was no point on fighting. She needed that witness to win the debate.

"Early December." She answered Evelyn who pressed her lips together. "You have one month left. Seeing as you said there are a lot of people using this potion, it won't be hard to find."

Evelyn wanted to snap at the woman. She wanted to tell her that most girls wouldn't want to come forward because of the prejudice and the mocking they were going to receive. Becoming public with this kind of experience was more damaging than freeing in their school environment. What kind of a brave person would do that?

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes." Evelyn lied through her teeth. "I believe I can."

"Good." Amelia Bones muttered. "If you do, the chances of us winning would be higher."

She hummed as she thought how was she going to do this. She only knew one person who used it and she doubted her cousin would come forward. Her cousin didn't want people to know they talked. Of course, she wouldn't want to know that the whole school that she used it. She wouldn't have told Evelyn if she hadn't realized.

Soon enough, Evelyn felt Hog's Head with a bitter taste in her tongue. You would have thought that Amelia Bones agreeing to represent them was celebratory. Yet the news she had received didn't even let her relish on it. Her mind was plagued by the thought of getting that witness. Something she believed to be impossible.

* * *

"A witness?" Diana repeated as they were leaving Hogsmeade and heading to the school. "How are we supposed to find a witness? Not a single person has come out forth talking about it since we discussed it."

Evelyn rubbed the bridge of her nose as she could feel a headache starting. "I have no idea." She murmured under her breath. "Amelia Bones said that we can go to the debate without it, but our chances of winning would be better."

Diana let out a groan. "This is getting more frustrating by the hour." She commented as the two of them entered the courtyard. "Next step, they will ask you to make a blood sacrifice."

"That somehow sounds easier than finding this witness," Evelyn admitted. "I don't even know where to start." As she said that, Elena appeared in front of her talking to Mira Royce. She wondered if she should ask her cousin to become a witness. She already knew the answer, but it was worth the shot.

"At least you have a month to find it." Diana reminded her. "It's good that she didn't give you a week."

"Honestly, I'm surprised too," she muttered as they entered the Entrance Hall. Her eyes wandered to Elena who stopped by the marble staircase.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She heard her tell Mira. "You can join the others. Don't wait for me."

Mira nodded her head and turned to the hall. Seeing the girl leave, she turned to her friend. "Hey, Dee. I'm going to the bathroom."

"You were in the bathroom before we left the Three Broomsticks," Diana said and Evelyn wanted to slap herself.

"Nature calls." Evelyn shrugged. "I'll be back soon." With that, she climbed up the stairs and turned to look for her cousin. She saw her heading to the first-floor bathroom and went behind.

To her luck, no one was in the bathroom and Elena had just entered it to wash her face. "What do you want?" Her cousin asked, not wasting time.

Evelyn gulped down. "I met with Amelia Bones and she agreed to represent us." Her cousin kept her face emotionless as she washed her hands. "However, she told me that the best chance for us to win is for us to have a witness."

She saw Elena tense, but she didn't turn around. "A witness, you say?"

"Someone to tell what the potion did to them-" Evelyn began to say to her cousin.

She cut her off. "I won't become your witness." She responded to her with a stern and cold voice. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"I knew you were going to say no." Evelyn sighed. She didn't know why she even bothered. She already knew the answer her cousin was going to give. "I just wanted to see if there was a slight chance." She pressed her lips. She didn't know how she was going to find a witness. "I'm sorry for disturbing you..." She moved towards the door, but Elena's words stopped her.

"I won't be your witness, but I can find one."

* * *

 _ **I'm so happy to see the reviews I got with the last chapter. There were times when I get none at all and the last chapter, I got four which I'm pretty sure is the most I've gotten since writing this story in this site.**_

 _ **Boomer1125:**_ Thank you for liking the story and taking the time to review it. Here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

 _ **daisyk.123:**_ Thank you! Here is the new chapter, I hope you love it!

 _ **R. Firefly:**_ I'm glad that you find the story intriguing. This is Evelyn's story and her story is more than her romantic relationships. I wanted to show her life, her family, friends and dreams, so I'm glad that you are enjoying what I'm doing. Also, good to hear that you like Evelyn as a character. Here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

 _ **Lulu111:**_ Thank you for loving my story, I hope you love this chapter as well.

 _ **Next chapter, The Bright One (Elena centric chapter)**_


End file.
